


Pure of Heart

by Phoenix_Emrys



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 203,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Emrys/pseuds/Phoenix_Emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story follows on from 'Doppelganger' which is also in this archive.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story follows on from 'Doppelganger' which is also in this archive.

_'Blessed are the pure of heart, for they shall see God'  
The Sermon on the Mount. _

"OW! That HURT! What the hell was THAT for?" 

Daniel rubbed the spot on his upper arm that had just been rather rudely pinched by the man spooned up close behind him. 

"What's your problem?" he grumbled. 

"Funny," Jack breathed as he not-so-gently-nipped Daniel's ear. "I was about to ask you the same question." 

"OW! Christ, Jack, you wanna cut back on your raw meat intake a bit? What do you mean you were about to ask me the same question?" 

"Wanna know what's going on," Jack tightened his arms around Daniel's chest, pulling him in even closer to his body. Ah, if that familiar poking sensation in his posterior was any indication, Jack had started without him. 

"I've been breathing in your ear for the last ten minutes," Jack continued in a light, teasing voice. "Nuthin. Happy to see something I did could get your attention. Starting to feel a little threatened, here." 

"I'm sorry," Daniel murmured, absently stroking one of the strong arms all but crushing his chest. Jack was rubbing up against him urgently, his breath hot on the back of his neck but all he could see, all he could remember. 

"Danny? Danny? Oh, for crying out loud." 

"Whoa!" Daniel barely had time for the surprised yelp before he found himself rudely flipped flat on his back, Jack leaning over him, upper body braced on the arms boxing in his torso. 

"Well, I can see I'm not getting any until we get to what's on your mind," Jack said sternly. "Hadn't planned on being a patient man tonight Daniel, so spill. What's the matter?" 

"And to think you gave up your promising career in the diplomatic corps." Daniel reached up and began to absently trace his fingers through Jack's chest hair. The man above him shuddered, emitted a low groan and darted his head down to capture Daniel's mouth in a brief, demanding kiss. 

"You are changing the subject," he moaned as he worried Daniel's bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Like the new topic?" Wasn't easy to talk around Jack's tongue but it was a new skill he'd had a lot of practice acquiring lately. 

"Uhhhhhh huhhhh." Jack's reply was a little muffled. He had moved across Daniel's jaw, his face was now buried in Daniel's neck, and he seemed fully engrossed in what appeared to be a serious application of tongue to skin in aid of licking his way south. 

"Thought you wanted to talk," Daniel gasped, discovering he was rapidly losing the ability to speak due to the fact that Jack's mobile mouth had discovered a nipple, and what he was doing to it with teeth and tongue would have scrambled the higher brain functions of anyone. As Jack nipped and kissed the sensitive skin, Daniel kissed reason good-bye. 

"Nuuhhhh uuhhhh." Jack's deep tones rumbled through his chest. Daniel entwined his fingers in Jack's hair as his lover collapsed heavily upon him, squeezing the air from his lungs, causing it to erupt from him in a low, ecstatic moan that made Jack writhe over him and rake his fingernails up his arm. Daniel heaved up into him in response, barely having time to cry out his name before Jack's mouth was on his, inflaming his mind and senses with the passionate onslaught. 

"Jack," he groaned again into the mouth that covered his. "Jack." 

Jack was on him, over him, around him, in him. Not enough. still not enough. 

Still. in his mind. the image he could not escape, of HIS cold, blazing eyes. The sound of his inhuman voice. 

"This is not finished, Daniel." 

_Please Jack, make me forget._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The System Lords had departed through the Stargate, back to their distant places of power. The Treaty had been signed, the gate retained, the Earth now safe from the threat of Goa'uld invasion. Daniel had played his own part in this accomplishment, and knew he should have been able to derive some sort of satisfaction from knowing what he'd had to do over the course of the affair had been worth the personal sacrifices. 

Putting aside his own not inconsiderable issues with the representatives of the race of beings he most hated in the entire universe in order to serve the higher purpose of saving the Earth. He'd done everything expected of him and more; he'd even saved the life of one of them. Still shaking his head over that one. 

But he felt no satisfaction. No sense of accomplishment. Not even a feeling of victory or gain. All he felt was inchoate fear mingled with a lingering and enveloping sense of menace. Because of what had happened a few short hours before the attack on Chronos. Because of Chronos. 

Chronos had summoned him to his room - again - and Daniel had grudgingly responded. He'd been expecting this. Surprised it hadn't come sooner. After what he'd said to the System Lord the last time he had been 'summoned' he was actually surprised he was still allowed to be here. 

He had been neither diplomatic, nor polite. Chronos had pretty much exhausted his supply of both over the course of the many previous petty tantrums he'd had to endure. 

He'd already had several 'audiences' with the haughty Goa'uld that day, each one pretty much the same. He'd been obliged to stand there and make nice while Chronos berated him with a long list of stupid complaints. This was not to his liking. That was unacceptable. Why could he not have this? Why could he not have that? The Tau'ri were foolish children, not worthy of his time or consideration. He - meaning he Daniel was no better than the whelp of a h'thrat - whatever THAT was - and certainly not as clever. 

It was somewhere around the point when he and his entire line were being compared to the offal of some other unknown alien life form that Daniel heard himself telling Chronos to shut up. Wouldn't have been half as bad if he had stopped there, but oh no. 

He knew full well he would be paying for the 'shut up' later, so he might as well get his money's worth. Daniel found himself feeling sorry Jack wasn't here for the show, if only to see the look on the Goa'uld's face. 

Last person who had dared to speak to him like this probably wasn't breathing anymore. The way Chronos was glaring at him if it was up to him a certain archaeologist definitely wouldn't be breathing either. 

_Screw you, you don't scare me..._

"I don't have to take this," Daniel heard himself saying. "My function is to act as a liaison between your kind and mine. Not to be your personal whipping boy. What's more, I don't like you any more than you like me. If you find me offensive, then by all means ask for another liaison. That is a request I will be more than happy to carry out for you. Barring that I'll continue to do my job as long as you understand that I don't take this sort of crap even from the likes of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do. I'm expecting to be fired. Can't say it's been nice meeting you." 

So he'd walked out and gone to his office to wait for the resulting storm. Hadn't come. No Hammond threatening to hand him his head. No Goa'ulds screaming for his blood. No Jack guffawing, slapping him on the back and saying. "Way to go, Dannyboy!" Nothing. Wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Whether he was relieved, or disappointed. 

Somehow it made 'taking a stand' decidedly less than emotionally satisfying if it seemed as if no one had noticed.. 

Mind you, he was wishing now he had kept his big mouth shut. 

He walked into the room to find Chronos sitting on the low, wide lounge that dominated the far wall of the room. His expression unreadable, the System Lord had raked his eyes up and down his body several times, and then motioned for him to take a seat beside him. All without saying a word, just - staring. 

His arms wrapped protectively around his upper body, Daniel had hesitated. For some reason, he found himself reluctant to be in any way close to Chronos. Something felt - icky. The System Lord's eyes flashed at him, and he made the gesture again, this time a little less patiently. Unable to come up with any reasonable excuse for not complying, Daniel reluctantly crossed to the couch and perched on the end of it - as far away from Chronos as he could manage without actually tumbling off the piece of furniture onto the floor. 

First words out of the System Lord's mouth Daniel knew he was in trouble. What he wasn't sure of was exactly - how.. 

"You have revealed yourself at last," Chronos began in the hollow, metallic voice which proclaimed what he was. "You hold your eyes meek, your face soft like a woman. You speak like a slave and do the work of one. Yet - you are the Daniel Jackson - one of the men who killed Ra. Who defeated Apophis. Who killed Hathor. I wished to understand this. How one who appeared to be so soft and spineless could have done such things. It is clear to me now. You hide what you are behind the role of the slave, but beneath it - you burn. You deny it, but you are a warrior in your heart. You interest me." 

"I can't even begin to tell you how unimpressed that makes me feel," Daniel said to him in as cold a tone as he could muster. His heart was pounding, he felt suddenly afraid. 

Chronos laughed, a truly terrible sound. "Such fire, such defiance. You will be a delightful challenge." 

"All I'll 'be' - is going now," Daniel started to get to his feet, only to find himself grabbed and shoved down on the couch. Hard. Hand around his throat, tightening, cutting off his air and his ability to make any sort of call for help. 

He hadn't even seen it coming, Chronos had moved so fast. He struggled against the hand and the bulk of the man pressing against him. Somewhere far away, and getting more distant as his vision began to darken he heard laughter and felt a cruel, rough hand roaming over his body touching - invading. 

"I think I will have you," he heard the voice, close to his ear. 

"You'll have to kill me first," Daniel gasped, striking out blindly at the sound of the voice. He hit - something with his fist, didn't know what, but his desperate effort was rewarded with a low, pained grunt and then as swiftly as he had been overtaken the hand and the weight were gone. 

Coughing, his head spinning, Daniel rolled off the couch and pushed himself to his feet as quickly as he could. Chronos was back where he had been before, sitting on the other end of the lounge, looking at him with an amused, superior smile on his face. 

Daniel backed away from him, toward the door, trying to get out as quickly as he could but trying also not to fall over in the process. His legs still weren't too steady and he knew he was staggering. 

When his hand closed on the doorknob Chronos levelled a look at him that chilled him to the bone. 

"Run away, Daniel. I will permit it for the moment. But only for the moment. This is not finished." 

The sound of the bastard's laughter haunted him as he bolted from the room and groped his way down the hall as swiftly as he could make his legs move. 

He'd barely had time to pull himself together when Chronos was attacked. The subsequent events had been a bit of a blur during which he had been able to lurk in the background and let other people worry about responding to the crisis. Nothing had been required of him which had been just as well, because he hadn't had a thing to give. 

Thanks to Sam, Chronos didn't die. After everyone had gone he had been lingering at the System Lord's bedside, still confused, still needing to know what he had meant. As much as dreading he knew exactly what Chronos intended. 

Pulling himself out of the trance he was in Daniel was about to back away and get the hell out of there when he was stopped by a the pain of strong, cruel fingers clamping about his wrist. Chronos was awake - looking at him, smiling at him in a way that was making him sick to his stomach. 

"This is not finished, Daniel," he said again. 

"Oh yes it is!" Daniel hissed at him, suddenly finding the strength and will to rip his hand free from the touch that revolted him. It was a violent, wrenching motion that must have hurt the Goa'uld, but Daniel didn't care. His own damn fault for touching him in the first place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All of that had happened a week ago and he still couldn't get the words or the look out of his head. Still rolling around in there, still haunting him. He hadn't said anything to Jack. Didn't dare. He loved Jack dearly, but his colonel tended to see more than red in certain instances. Daniel knew very well if his lover found out what Chronos had done to him the results wouldn't be pretty. Jack would get completely obsessed with what he called 'payback' and make both their lives miserable with plotting and fixating until he either figured out a way to kill Chronos or managed to get himself killed in the process. 

It was definitely more trouble than either one of them needed. Certainly more trouble than Daniel wanted. So, he wouldn't say anything. He'd deal with it. What were they really talking about anyway, a bully's threats? Nothing more. Time to stop being silly about this, letting the guy get to him. All Chronos was was the biggest, baddest version of the school yard bully he had ever met, nothing more. And like any bully - he made a lot of noise, but that's all it was. Besides, Chronos was half a universe away. Maybe further. What could he do to him from there? Yeah, Daniel, stop being such a wuss already.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Goddam stupid stinking garden hose. What it was doing lyin' around somewhere underfoot where he could get tangled up in it, fall over and sprain his damned shoulder? After getting the better of half the System Lords in the galaxy and a host of other nasties besides, here he was, side-lined and left behind by a freakin' piece of plastic. 

Jack stomped restlessly around the control room wrapped in his roiling cloak of cranky. He was aware of the covert look Harriman shot him, knowing full well he was bumming the man out. Hard to relax and do your job when a superior officer was hanging around, obviously in a very bad mood, breathing over your shoulder. 

Well, life's tough, bucko, deal with it. 

Jack knew he had no business being here. SG-1 wasn't due back for another four hours and he had a mountain of paperwork to review. Administrative crap. The downside of being the second in command of the SGC. Really shouldn't be hanging around here spooking the duty personnel. Really shouldn't. 

_Jesus, Daniel, hope you're keeping your eyes open out there. Haven't exactly been 'with it' these past couple of weeks._

Crap, but he'd sure picked a fine time to put himself on the bench. Feeling the way he did - knowing what he did. Didn't make him feel any better that he and Daniel had parted on less than civil terms. 

Nothing major, same old same old. Something was wrong, he had gone after it, Daniel had pitched a fit and told him to mind his own business. Funny \--they had this particular little routine down so pat they could practically phone it in. Didn't change the fact he still knew there was something really bothering Daniel and the way he was holding on to it meant only one thing. 

Whatever it was - Daniel was afraid if he found out about it he wouldn't like it. Really, really - wouldn't like it. So by clamming up, what his oh-so-thoughtful lifetime roomie was doing was trying to keep something from him Danny figured would cause him to do something stupid as soon as he found out about it. What THAT could possibly be was what was making him worry so much. 

It wasn't about him - or even 'them' for that matter. Nothing like that. This was about something else - something from outside, messing Daniel up. Something that had scared him so bad he was even more scared what would happen if his best bud found out about it. 

Never mind, he had ways of making Daniel talk. You have to come home sometime, Jackson, and when you do - show no mercy.. 

Sighing Jack was about to take pity on the long-suffering Harriman and get the hell out of his control room when the man suddenly stiffened and the all-hell-breaking-loose that was the Stargate kicking into life started happening. 

"Off-world activation," Harriman said automatically. "In-coming traveller," he continued. 

Jack stepped up to the side of the console to be joined by the General, who had obviously responded to the sound of the warning klaxon. 

"Who's due back here now?" Hammond asked the sergeant, knowing the answer as well as Jack did. 

"No one, sir. We only have three teams off world at the moment and none of them -" 

Jack saw it before the man had time to say it. "SG-1 signal, sirs." 

Shit! Four hours early. That couldn't be good! Couldn't be good at all. 

Trying to stay calm Jack clenched and unclenched his fists, willing his heart to stop racing as he watched the event horizon belch forward in its activation spasm before snapping back into the familiar, blue pool. 

Wasn't long before the figures came through. Sam first. Followed by Daniel's - head - upturned, eyes closed, floating in the air what? - no there was the rest of him, coming through with the large bulk of the black man who was holding him in his arms. Not moving, he's not moving. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Hammond calling in the medical emergency but he didn't have time for that, had to get down there flying down the stairs, nothing mattered but getting to Daniel.. 

When he reached the members of his team a part of him registered both Sam and Teal'c looking smudged and dishevelled, as if they had been in a fight. Mind you, they didn't look half as roughed up as the limp man in Teal'c's arms. 

He cradled the back of the lolling head in his palm as he moved the shock of hair away from his forehead, revealing the ugly bruise defacing it. Just knocked out. Didn't seem to be any other injuries - that he could see. 

As he unconsciously pulled Daniel's head into his chest he shot a furious glare at the dark-eyed man who looked back at him undaunted and unashamed. 

"What happened?" Jack barked at him. 

Teal'c drew himself up slightly before replying in a distinctly 'you doubt me?' tone of voice. 

"We were proceeding on a tour of the city with the T'kov and his ministers. Men attacked us, and tried to carry off DanielJackson. They did NOT succeed." 

The Jaffa ended his report with a delicately lifted eyebrow which clearly stated there was nothing more he needed to say in his defence. 

Jack took a shaky breath, mentally berating himself for momentarily taking his shock and fear out on his friend. Truth be told, he owed Teal'c big time for this one. 

"I'm sorry, Teal'c," he said sincerely. "It's just - when I saw - I was - I just - thank you." 

The need to attempt to stammer anything else was halted by the understanding look in the Jaffa's eyes. 

"This is not necessary, O'Neill," he said lowly. "I know." 

Then the corpsmen were there with the stretcher, Janet was there gently moving him aside in her calming yet capable way as she briefly looked at Daniel before directing Teal'c to place him on the stretcher. She paused to flash him a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry Colonel, I don't think it's too bad. We'll look after him." 

Jack stood for a moment, watching as they carried Daniel away from him, then roused himself from the pall of shock that had settled about him, numbing his limbs. 

He was about to start walking after his friend when Carter stopped him with a gentle touch on his arm. He turned to look at her and saw grave concern in her large, blue eyes. 

"Sir, I think you should know. There was something really funny about what just happened back there. I don't believe it was a random attack." 

"Major Carter is correct," Teal'c was also looking at him in a way that plainly told him he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "The assault was planned. We were led into an ambush. The men who attacked us clearly meant to capture only DanielJackson." 

"What makes you say that?" Jack queried, motioning for the pair to walk with him as he started out for the infirmary. 

"The whole thing had a really funny feeling to it right from the very beginning," Carter continued. The First Minister - Raaz - seemed extremely anxious for us to go on this tour. He planned the itinerary, talked the T' kov into moving the whole thing forward a couple of hours - and he was scared about something. Nervous, sweating. Like his life depended on making the whole trip happen." 

Jack considered what she had just told him for a few minutes before replying. 

"So you think the guy set you up? Arranged for you to be in a certain place at a certain time so that these bozos could try to grab Danny?" 

"That's what I think, sir." Carter nodded her head. "He kept close to Daniel, hanging back with him, trying to distance him from us. By the time the attack happened there were so many people between us and Daniel we almost didn't see it go down. There's something else. Tell him, Teal'c." 

Jack had never seen the Jaffa's face so grim as he delivered his next words. 

"One of the men who attacked DanielJackson was Jaffa." 

"What?" Jack cried. "Are you sure?" 

"There is no doubt. I could sense his symbiote. I could not tell which System Lord he was in service to, but he was unquestionably Jaffa." 

"I felt it too, sir," Carter echoed in an unhappy voice. "No mistake." 

"Well, I sure in hell don't like the sounds of that. What would a Jaffa want - with Daniel?" 

"I think what we should be asking is which Goa'uld sent him, and what do THEY want with Daniel?" Carter supplied in a low voice. 

"Was trying not to think about that," Jack muttered under his breath as they continued to make their way to the infirmary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So how's the head?" Jack asked as he was closing the door behind them. 

"For the hundredth time - it hurts but I'll live." Daniel's answer was a little cross. 

Jack watched his partner turn and walk down the stairs to the sunken living area, making himself bite back an equally terse rejoinder. Daniel's walls were up. He was grouchy, defensive and scared shitless about something. Jack knew if he blew his stack he would blow whatever slim chance he might have of finding out what the hell was going on with Danny. 

What had happened today was no joke - only slightly less not funny than what would have happened if not for the intervention of Sam and Teal'c. What was more, from the way Daniel was behaving Jack was certain he knew more about what had gone down today than he was letting on. 

Keep your cool, Jack.. 

"So, what do you say I cook tonight?" Jack called down to Daniel as he picked up the phone. "What do you feel like, Mario's or - what say we try the new place? Been talking about that -" 

"I don't care." Daniel's muffled voice floated up to him. "Suit yourself. I'm not hungry." 

_GODDAMMITTOHELL!_

Cursing under his breath, Jack slammed down the receiver and began to stride angrily towards the stairs. He swarmed down them and rounded the corner impelled by his determination to get to the truth no matter what. 

All his righteous indignation died within him the instant he saw Daniel. He froze in mid-stride, shocked and frightened by the last thing he had expected to see. 

Daniel on the couch, his back to the room. He had pulled himself up into a tightly compacted ball as if trying to become as small as he possibly could. Which given his not inconsiderable size, was surprising small indeed. 

Jack took several hasty steps toward him, feeling a mantle of suffocating fear surrounding Daniel the closer he drew to his side. He bridged the gap quickly, falling to his knees beside him, wanting to crush Daniel to him and cursing the arm in the damn sling preventing him from doing so. 

So, he did what he could. 

"Danny?" he said softly as he laid his free hand gently on Daniel's trembling shoulder. "Whatever it is - I'm here." 

Daniel shuddered the instant Jack's hand touched him, a convulsive sob tore from him as he shuddered again, and then was still. Jack said nothing, just stayed as he was, moving his hand across Daniel's back in slow, comforting circles. 

Gradually Daniel's panicked breathing began to slow, deepen, and as Jack continued to silently massage him he began to unfold. Letting his arms go limp, stretching his legs back out and down until he was at last lying close to full length on the couch. Still keeping his face turned into the back of the couch, but the way Jack could feel him melting beneath his palm it wouldn't be long before he could.move his hand up to cup Daniel's shoulder, and by applying a little pressure, gently turn him unresisting onto his back.. 

The lashes fringing his closed eyes were damp, but his pale cheeks were dry. Jack put his hand on Daniel's chest and began to massage it firmly through his shirt. Rising and falling quickening, the heart beneath his hand beating rapidly, Daniel bit his bottom lip as he turned his head away, his eyes still closed. As Jack watched him a single tear escaped from beneath the shield of his closed lids, its defection seeming to break something loose within. Daniel turned his head back, and at last opened his eyes. 

Jack bit back the dismayed cry evoked by the sight of the profound misery in his loved one's azure eyes. Daniel blinked rapidly several times, ensuring the single saline betrayer would have no company before he finally licked his lips and said in a small, almost shamed voice, "I think I'm in trouble, Jack." 

"Tell me," Jack said softly as he leaned closer, brushing Daniel's lips gently with his own. 

Daniel sighed unhappily and twisted guiltily under Jack's hand, shaking his head. His breathing was becoming, shallower, more excited, he reached his arms up, twining them around Jack's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the contact of their mouths. 

"Please," he panted between kisses, "please don't ask me why - just \- just - help me." 

Jack's hand was under Daniel's shirt now. He clutched at him possessively; seeking to have every inch of him beneath his fingers as his tongue explored the willing refuge of Daniel's mouth with equal determination. Jack slid his hand down Daniel's sleek, heaving stomach, feeling the muscles quiver with anticipation as he darted his fingers quickly beneath the restriction of Daniel's waistband, brushing, touching, then withdrawing again to swiftly work the belt, button and zipper. Releasing it from the garments confining it, Jack took the velvet hardness in his hand, feeling the tip already slick with Daniel's excitement. As Jack's fingers lovingly stroked his supple length Daniel sobbed with pleasure and sucked greedily at Jack's mouth, tongue thrusting moistly as he moved his hips insistently to the steady rhythm of Jack's hand. 

Jack continued to kiss him as Daniel's ability to respond began to fall away. Low keening moans echoed in his throat, Daniel's hands were clutching claws clinging desperately to handfuls of Jack's shirt as his body began to spasm uncontrollably, nearing the moment of blissful insanity. Jack kissed him, heard him, felt him, worked him, watched him, waiting for that moment he most loved. 

Daniel arched off the couch with such force it seemed as if his spine would snap. He screamed as Jack tightened his grip, feeling the convulsive power of Daniel's release shooting through his hand and spewing forth its milky, orgasmic fallout. 

Messy, but satisfying.. 

Jack rained kisses over the beloved face contorted in the mask of ecstasy, the sight of it his most dearly coveted reward and pleasure. 

_I did this to you..._

Then, as he knew they would, the tears began. Jack caressed his face tenderly as Daniel lay quietly beneath him and wept without a sound, not moving as a silent stream poured from his closed eyes, one heavy tear after another. He still didn't know what Daniel was hiding from him, but he leaned forward, kissed a salty cheek and offered the only other consolation he had. 

"I'll speak to the General in the morning," he said softly. "I'll get him to stand SG-1 down - at least until I am back to active duty, longer if I can. I promise you Danny; you're not going off world without me again. Okay?" 

"Okay," Daniel echoed remotely, moving his head against the couch in a faint nod, his eyes still closed. 

Well, guess he would have to settle for that for the moment. Jack gave Daniel a quick peck on the cheek as he said, "all right then. Come on, let's go to bed." 

Jack lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling through the darkness, listening to the steady, deep breathing of the man sleeping pressed up close to his side. Daniel slumbered peacefully. Jack was glad of it, but honestly hadn't been expecting it. Had been almost hoping, in fact, for a troubled dream with its resultant verbal revelations. Daniel talking in his sleep had been Jack's last hope of finding out what was going on. 

His bedmate had picked a fine time to feel secure.. 

Well, Daniel might be feeling safe enough to slumber, but Jack was far from easy enough in his own mind to allow a similar state to claim him. Damned if he was going to stay in the dark much longer. Lying around in the dark was bad enough. He'd already told Daniel about the conversation he was planning to have with Hammond. Keeping Daniel safe at home was only part one of the plan. He had a little assignment for each of the two remaining members of SG-1... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"DanielJackson, I would speak with you." 

Daniel started at the unexpected sound of Teal'c's voice. He had been so busy concentrating on the information scrolling past him on the monitor he hadn't heard him come in. 

"Whoa - Teal'c! Want to give a body some warning?" Daniel grinned at him. "Gonna have to start my heart up again!" 

The Jaffa knit his brow at him as he considered what Daniel had just said. 

"This is - an expression. You are not actually in need of medical assistance." 

Daniel laughed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Yes, it is and no, I'm not. Now that we've established that - what can I do for you, my friend?" 

"That is why I am here, DanielJackson," Teal'c continued in a deep, grave voice. "Because I am your friend. " 

It was Daniel's turn to feel concern, and it weighed heavily on his face as he leaned forward, his interest and empathy fully trained on the man before him. 

"What is it, Teal'c - is something wrong? What can I do? How can I help?" 

"I wish to ask your advice. I am concerned for my friend. He is in trouble. Very serious trouble. I do not know how to help him because he will not divulge the nature of his problem. What do you think I should do?" 

Daniel's face suddenly became sad and shuttered; he looked briefly at Teal'c with deep regret and then darted his gaze away and ducked his head down, hunching over and in on himself as he pulled his arms tightly across his chest. 

"Maybe your friend respects your wish to help and is grateful for your intentions, but feels silence is his only option," he replied in a guarded voice. 

"There could only be two reasons he would feel he needs to be silent," Teal'c continued quietly, his deep, powerful voice washing mellowly across Daniel like a verbal caress. "He would remain silent from shame and guilt. If he believed the revelation of the matter would cause him personal embarrassment and cast him in a dishonourable light. Or he would remain silent if he felt he needed to protect another. If he believed someone else would suffer harm if the truth were known." Teal'c paused momentarily, the absence of his voice within it suddenly making the room seem smaller, less warm. Daniel said nothing, nor did he look up at him. 

"I do not believe it is the former." Teal'c continued once more. "My friend is not capable of such petty, self-serving cowardice. Therefore it must be the latter. He seeks to protect someone he loves. While his intentions are noble, I think he has forgotten anything that brings HIM harm, even when he is seeking to do good, harms everyone who loves him." 

Daniel shook his head. "He hasn't forgotten. It's just - sometimes it is necessary and unavoidable that some small sacrifices are made by a few \- or one - in order to serve the greater good. The good of others - which is more important than - one relatively unimportant individual." 

"That is where you are wrong!" Daniel started and looked up as Teal'c's voice suddenly flared forth in anger. "You are neither unimportant nor any less deserving of consideration. Or protection. You should perhaps consider the possibility you unintentionally dishonour the very ones you seek to protect by presuming to decide FOR them what they do and do not need to be shielded from. You further dishonour them by removing from them the chance to be of assistance to you when you sorely require it of them. This is something they do not wish of you, nor do they thank you for it." 

It was Teal'c turn to be cowed into silence, as Daniel's piercing, solemn stare impaled him. "You speak of honour? Very well, Teal'c - tell me what you say to this." Daniel continued in a low, slightly dangerous voice, his eyes holding the much larger man before him, the power of his words undeniable. 

"What if the divulging of this dearly sought confidence brought about \- a war? What if I do what you urge - unburden myself - and what if this confession causes two men - two dear men of honour who would feel bound by their honour to seek on my behalf something I don't even want which \- their subsequent actions - supposedly to 'help' me - most likely resulting in dire - even fatal consequences? How would knowing I was responsible for this help me? How would having it happen help - anyone? If you can tell me that - or better yet if you can promise me this will not happen \- if you can give me an absolute assurance breaking my silence will not bring this about, then yes, Teal'c, I'll tell you what you want to know." 

Daniel was silent, his body taut with unspoken emotion, his eyes bright and furious. Teal'c held his searching, imploring gaze for a few seconds more, and then lowered his eyes as realizing he could not give the man before him what he wanted made him feel deeply sorrowful and ashamed. 

"I am sorry DanielJackson, I cannot." 

Daniel bit his lip and turned his head abruptly away. "Then I'm sorry too, Teal'c, but I can't help you. Any more than you can help me. Will you excuse me now, please? I - I have a lot of work to do." 

"As you wish," the Jaffa bowed his head, turned slowly and started to walk away, feeling the sorrow of the man behind him mingling with his own regret. Wordlessly he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, THAT certainly hadn't gone the way he had planned! 

Jack sat in his office, frustration ripping through him in the wake of Teal'c's report. Damn! Damn damn damn! Damn, crap and damn! He'd been so sure Teal'c would have been able to get it out of Daniel. So positive Daniel considered his secret potentially dangerous only to himself so he would have felt safe confiding in Teal'c. That way, even if Teal'c had been unable to tell him about it at least he would have known what the problem was and been able to take whatever action was necessary - on his behalf. Now they were both firmly and completely shut out. Damn! 

All this had gotten him was the certain knowledge whatever it was - it was even worse than he thought. Oh, wait a minute - wasn't strictly correct. That wasn't the only result. Something else had come out of his bumbling attempt to help. Instead of just him worrying about it there was now in Mudville the added joy of one very large and unhappy Jaffa angsting around the joint. Jack now had company as he went quickly and quietly insane. A pair of pissed off bookends, both of them wondering what could possibly be so bad Daniel was afraid both of them would go berserking off into the blue as soon as they knew what it was. Dammit Daniel, what in the HELL have you gotten yourself into? 

Well, he had one final ace in the hole. Carter. He'd sent her out to pay a little visit to the Tok'ra. To see if they could shed any light on the matter of this mysterious Jaffa. Somebody out there had to know SOMETHING. What was more, they had better start sharing soon or he was going to start breaking things. Ah if only all the problems in the world had one large neck he could wrap his hands around and just - squeeze.. 

One thing was for damned sure - there was no way Daniel was going through that gate until he had some answers. The boy was - grounded. Period. The general was one hundred percent with him on this one. No point in taking any stupid chances. And for once, Daniel wasn't arguing with him about it either. No Stargate for Daniel. No how, no way. No exceptions. 

Two days later the message from Abydos came. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There are moments which stand out in time; moments which seem above and apart from everything which has come before or will come after. Moments which hold eternity itself within the finite beat of their constituent seconds. 

Jack found himself in one of those moments. It had started ordinarily enough. The images flickering on the squawking box in front of him lost their appeal when contrasted to the sight afforded him on the other end of the couch. Daniel was curled up there, engrossed in a book, completely oblivious to the man who watched him raptly, studying him minutely, drinking in the very sight of him. 

It was if he had never seen him before, was looking at him for the very first time. His eyes roaming lingeringly over every inch of Daniel's face and form, searing details, seeing all with new, besotted eyes. The curve of his cheek, the provocative bow of his mouth, the way his chestnut hair swept down caressing, feathering across his forehead, partially obscuring his eyes, those mysterious orbs themselves veiled by lowered lids. The strong, clean line of his jaw, set in concentration as was the slightly furrowed, intelligent brow, creased between his elegantly shaped eyebrows. 

Jack's loving gaze followed the sweeping curve of Daniel's neck, roamed across his broad shoulders, happily wandered on along the shapely swell of his muscular chest. This was definitely getting good. 

Daniel picked that moment to slightly shift his position on the couch, to the considerable delight of the man who was watching him. He pulled his legs up closer in order to change the angle of the thighs supporting the book he was reading and in the process wriggled that most delightful ass a little deeper into the cushions of the couch. Jack found himself becoming irrationally envious of the upholstery.. 

What could you say when contemplating - perfection. Completely lost in the act of beholding the outward beauty of the man beside him Jack found something exceptional stirring within him. It seemed to come from a place inside him he did not even know existed, and as if with the clarity of a light shining down upon him and out from within in that single lucid instant he could see deeper, farther, more completely than he had ever been able to see before. Somehow, what was most apparent to the eye was the least of what was most beautiful about Daniel. It wasn't what Jack saw with his eyes that suddenly made the moment transcendent - it was what he saw with his heart. 

Then at the most possible, perfect instant Daniel unexpectedly elevated his gaze, looked directly into his eyes and smiled. Kicking him instantly from the realm of the transcendent straight to the truly sublime. 

"What?" Daniel grinned at the man staring at him completely transfixed. "I grow another head or something? What's with the goofy grin? How many beers have you had? Hey - I was reading that!" 

The book was snatched from Daniel's hand. It may have landed on the coffee table, but just as likely ended up on the floor. Either way, Jack couldn't have cared less. All he wanted to do was drink in the man before him and to that end reached a hand out to firmly clasp the back of his neck and pull him swiftly toward him. 

Daniel's expression was puzzled. He was a little surprised by the unexpected serious earnestness of Jack's expression. More than slightly awed by the stark honesty of his completely focussed and directed passion. 

Jack continued to draw him closer, pausing when Daniel's face was mere inches from his own. He allowed his eyes to roam rapaciously over Daniel's visage, claiming it and marking it just before he claimed the rest of him. He knew his voice would be almost too thick to allow it to issue forth but still he knew he had to try. Because Daniel had - had to know. 

As he beamed his devotion into the blue eyes before him Jack stammered, "There are - I cant. I - I - don't have - don't know any words big enough for this. Or good enough - for you." 

Jack closed his eyes and moved forward, falling into the tender, warm wonder of Daniel's lips, eagerly parting, softly yielding beneath his, tasting sweeter, promising everything, only the beginning of delights.. 

The phone rang. Daniel started and abruptly jerked away. Jack groaned at the unwelcome separation and tried to pull Daniel's head back toward him, wanting only to reconnect with that amazing mouth. 

"Jack, the phone." 

"I know where the phone is," Jack grumbled, sucking on Daniel's lower lip. 

"It's ringing," Daniel persisted. 

If you have to be single-minded about something, why not make it something worth while. "Busy," Jack panted. "Kissing now." 

Daniel gently pushed away from him. "It could be important. One of us should get it." 

"Machine?" Jack moaned hopefully. 

"Not turned on," Daniel said as he got to his feet. "I'll be right back. Keep the motor running." 

"Ah for crying out loud it's probably just someone selling something!" Jack called after him. Crap. Just as it was starting to get interesting. Jack picked up the remote, turned off the TV and settled back on the couch to await Daniel's return. He hoped it was soon, because he was definitely already up to speed. Answering machine might not be turned on, but he sure as hell was. 

Daniel did return, with such a grim expression on his pale face Jack immediately forgot everything else and jumped to his feet to rush over to him. 

"What is it? What's the matter?" he asked as he reached Daniel's side. 

Daniel's eyes were heavy with worry. " I have to get back to the base. That was the general. A message just came through from Abydos. Kasuf needs me. Skaara has - disappeared." 

"Coming with," Jack said firmly as he grabbed Daniel's arm and started marching them both toward the door. 

"Was hoping you would say that," Daniel returned gratefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Third Chevron encoded." the voice from the control room vied with the familiar mechanical clanking of the activated, spinning inner wheel of the Stargate. Daniel paced restlessly, irrepressibly, his teeth mercilessly worrying his bottom lip as he waited for the dialing process to complete. 

"Fourth Chevron Encoded." 

Jack wanted to reach back and slap Daniel still. He knew his partner was worried but he was also trying to listen to the general and Daniel's agitation wasn't helping his concentration. 

"Fifth Chevron encoded." The voice droned on. 

"I want you to report as soon as you are apprised of the situation," Hammond was saying. Inform Kasuf whatever resources he may require are at his disposal. We'll do what we can, Colonel, as soon as you let us know what is needed." 

"Sixth Chevron encoded." 

"I'm sure Kasuf will appreciate it, sir." Jack answered him. 

Dammit Daniel! Settle! Gate won't dial any faster if you run around in circles in front of it! 

"Seventh Chevron encoded." 

"Good luck, Colonel. Doctor Jackson, give Kasuf my regards. My hopes for a satisfactory resolution to this situation." 

"Seventh Chevron locked." 

Locked and loaded. And. thar she blows! 

"Iris deactivation signal has been transmitted and received sirs. Clear to proceed." 

The words were barely out of Harriman's mouth when Daniel was charging up the ramp and hurling himself through the newly born event horizon. 

"Daniel!" Jack barked. "Wait! Don't. ah geez, wait up." 

Jack felt a sudden chill ripple through him as he watched the cool alien blueness devour Daniel's body. Suddenly something felt - bad. Really bad. And it wasn't simply because Daniel had gone through the gate without him. Without giving him a chance to say the words.. 

He didn't know why, but he wished he could reach right into the wormhole and pull Daniel back. Not logical, not rational, but suddenly what he wanted more than anything in the world. Daniel back here in the gate room, never having set foot through that huge dull ring of vast uncertainty. 

Too late now. Jack sighed and stepped forward, surrendering himself to the irresistible pull of the unknown. 

Hammond sent his hopes after the men who had vanished before his eyes, waited a moment longer until the gate winked out and stood inertly, sullenly still once more. He was starting to walk out of the room and had only taken a few steps when the lights on the gate began to dully glow, the alarm klaxon sounded, and Harriman's voice dutifully reported. 

"Off world activation." 

What? No one was expected back! Hammond halted, casting his eyes up to the man in the control room, awaiting his report. 

"SG-1 signal, sir," Harriman announced as the long, dark figure of their resident alien reached his side. Teal'c, the expression on his face focussed and intensely engaged. 

SG-1 - how can that - they only just went through.. 

Hammond had his answer soon enough, as Samantha Carter emerged from this new event horizon. Her eyes brightened noticeably when she saw the general standing at the bottom of the ramp, and hurried down it toward him. 

"Major," he greeted her as she reached his side. 

"General Hammond," she replied. "We have to contact Abydos immediately. We might have a serious security problem." 

"Abydos?" the General responded. "Doctor Jackson was requested to return to Abydos by his father-in-law. A personal matter. The colonel went with him. They've only just gone through." 

Carter's eyes widened in alarm. She unconsciously gripped Hammond's arm with the force of her concern. 

"Dial up Abydos!" she yelled up to the man in the control room! Hurry! Teal'c! We need zat guns and TERs! Now!" The large black man was already moving. 

She turned her worried gaze back to the astonished man beside her. "Sir \- I 'm sorry sir, but there isn't any time to waste. We have to get to Abydos as soon as possible. The Tok'ra just got a very disturbing report from one of their agents. He's actually on the ship, just managed to find out where it is. That's why I came back right away. To warn the base. Chronos' flagship is orbiting Abydos. I believe Daniel and the colonel could be walking into a trap." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jack stepped through the event horizon into the gate room of SGC Abydos. He bounded down the stairs and was making his way toward Daniel when suddenly he drew himself up short and looked around the converted chamber of the pyramid wherein the Abydonian gate resided. 

It was too quiet. Where were all the duty personnel? There should be at least five guys here. Only man he could see was Captain Andrews, and he was just standing there behind the console, staring. Where was everybody else? Where was Kasuf? And what the hell - what was wrong with Daniel? 

Daniel was standing beside the DHD, twisted sideways at an impossible angle which shifted his upper body well past his centre of gravity. He shouldn't have been able to remain standing upright like that - should have fallen over - but there he was. His arms seemed to be pinned to his sides; he was struggling to move them but couldn't. Clawing at his left wrist - what was he doing - trying to rip his GDO off, fingers struggling with the Velcro. His head was thrown back; there was a strange, distorted rippling around his throat and a narrow shimmering band around his upper body. 

This was getting pretty bizarre, but it was not nearly as bizarre - or terrifying - as the sounds he was making. Daniel was emitting strangled, guttural choking noises, obviously struggling to breathe, his face turning red as if something was clamped around his throat - squeezing. 

Daniel's GDO flew across the room, his legs went limp, eyes rolling back in his head. He hung there in the air, lifeless as a rag doll, the rattle in his throat getting weaker with each second. Jack swore and started to move toward him again, reaching for his gun. Didn't have to be able to see it know there was something there to shoot at. 

"Colonel O'Neill," Captain Andrews said abruptly. Jack skidded to a halt mere feet from Daniel, brought up short by the sight of the zat gun in Andrew's hand. Pointed right at his chest. He knew he wasn't going to make it to his pistol but he had to try. 

The sound of zat going off and the pain were pretty much simultaneous. Jack crashed to the floor, convulsing with agony as the energy of the zat gun roared through him, scrambling nerve endings, sending his entire body into uncontrollable spasms. Diving through the pain he struggled to remain conscious, to halt the random jerking of his body, fought to make his arm and hand work. Had to get to the gun, had to make it... 

He continued to struggle vainly, his wavering sight doggedly locked on Daniel. A strange, low hum sighed through the vast chamber, there was a pale glow behind and around Daniel, and suddenly Jack found himself looking into the dark and mocking eyes of Chronos. 

Shit. Of all the Goa'ulds it could have been why did it have to be him... 

Jack gritted his teeth against the pain still ripping through him, cursing himself for a fool. Everything Daniel had done for the past month, the strange way he had been acting --the pains with which he had guarded his secret - suddenly it all made terrible, blinding sense. 

Something must have happened when Chronos had been on the base with his two other slimy friends - something Daniel never told him about. That's why he had been so scared! Chronos had done something to his Danny and whatever it was - it had gone on right under his nose! Why hadn't he made the connection, he had seen all the signs - had seen the way the scummy bastard had looked at Daniel. It had made his skin crawl then, made him swallow his anger and the urge to rip his Goa'uld head off and stuff it down his neck more than once, but he just hadn't - hadn't thought - hadn't even considered the Goa'uld would ever have done more than look and leer. Shit - why hadn't he put it together? 

_Ah Daniel, I've been an absolute moron._

Flanked by the huge, black Jaffa towering over him, Chronos mercilessly dangled his trophy. The Goa'uld had his arm wrapped possessively around Daniel's chest and was holding him from behind, pressing him tightly up against him. To Jack's considerable relief it looked as if he had loosened the hand still clutching Daniel's throat. He was slumped in Chronos' grip and barely conscious, but he was breathing. Jack took a deep breath. The pain was letting go a little - he could almost move his hand. 

_Get to the pistol, Jack - now! You've still got time. Make that arm move!_

Chronos took in his effort, sneered at him and then bowed his head as if in a gesture of gratitude. 

"I thank you for bringing me my new favoured one, Tau'ri," the gloating Goa'uld laughed at him in his creepy hollow voice. "I assure you he will bring me much pleasure. However that will not be a concern of yours much longer." 

He turned his glowing eyes upon the rigid form of the only other man in the room. Andrews. Probably been Nish'ta-ed like everyone else in the area. Shit. 

"Wait until we have gone. Then kill him." 

"Yes my lord," Andrews returned in an empty, mechanical voice. 

Jack's fingers were brushing against the butt of his pistol but he couldn't make them do anything else. Daniel was definitely coming around, and he'd heard what Chronos had just said. He reacted strongly, starting to struggle anew against the man holding him. His renewed movement drew the System Lord's attention and he smiled widely as he gripped Daniel's jaw between his fingers, turning his head toward him. 

"Behold what you shall never taste again," Chronos laughed, deliberately holding Jack's eyes as he cruelly, brutally possessed Daniel's mouth with his own. 

Daniel moaned in protest, his hands flew up to the arm wrapped around his chest and then beat ineffectually against the hand constricting his throat again, implacably squeezing. The Jaffa looked at Jack his expression cryptic, pressing something on his wristguard. The transport rings descended; Chronos continued to maul Daniel's mouth and choke him while mocking Jack with his eyes. 

All Jack could do was stare helplessly at the terrified blue ones of the man he loved, looking back at him, begging him to do something, anything \- not to let this happen, but most of all - not to let himself be killed. 

God - Daniel had heard, he knew what was about to go down. Knew Jack would be gone, and he would be lost. No one would ever know what had happened to him. There were only instants left - the rings had almost finished descending. He had to make the vow. If he said it - if he promised it, then he would have to live to keep it. If Daniel heard it, he would know there was no way no how he was dying! Had to let him know that.. 

"I'll find you, Daniel!" He cried. "I'll find you! I promise!" 

Somehow, in that very last instant Daniel managed to jerk his head away. He turned toward Jack, caught his eyes, showed him he understood with one quick, parting glance. Understood, and believed. Then he was gone. 

Jack could finally move. He had his hand on his pistol - at last. But it was too damned late. Andrews was walking toward him, his death in his hand. As Jack stared at him, swearing, he suddenly became aware of new illumination in the chamber, coming from behind them. Like light reflecting off the surface of a pool, spilling fluidly, wildly into the interior of the pyramid. So much going on - hadn't remembered hearing it activate, but the light behind him, around him, told him a welcome story 

Stargate. Someone had activated the Stargate.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The rings were gone. They were gone. Jack was gone. He was lost. 

In his utter misery Daniel let his head fall back against Chronos' shoulder, as he drew huge, shuddering breaths into his burning lungs. He remained slumped in defeat and despair, not bothering to attempt to reclaim his weight from the man who was holding him up. No point. No point struggling. Nothing he could do now. What did it matter anyway? What did anything matter anymore now - without Jack? 

Jack had promised - but that had been just to try and make him feel better. A last ray of hope thrown to him from love in a vain attempt to comfort.. When he knew very well there could be no hope. Jack was dead. Had to be. Had to be. Daniel closed his eyes and willed himself to join him. 

Chronos nuzzled his neck happily, causing Daniel to involuntarily shiver with revulsion. The Goa'uld laughed into his ear, mistaking his reaction. 

"So eager so soon," his voice grated like sandpaper against his senses. "Do not fear, I will come to you soon enough, my pretty one." 

The System Lord turned to the huge man at his side, transferring his burden to his First Prime. Daniel did not resist or react as he felt the black man 's huge hands close around his shoulders. Chronos lingered at his side for a moment longer, levering Daniel's head up by placing a bent finger under his chin. 

"Ah Nah'tak - is he not beautiful?" Chronos beamed a proudly possessive look at him. "Take him to my chamber and have him prepared. Make sure Delios performs his duties - correctly." 

"I understand, my lord," the First Prime bowed. "I obey." Nodding, Chronos turned abruptly on his heel, striding away. 

Nah'tak leaned down to address Daniel in a voice he found surprisingly \- kind. 

"Can you walk, Tau'ri?" he said. "Or would you prefer I carry you?" 

Suddenly affronted by the notion of being carted about like a child, Daniel abruptly straightened up and vehemently shook his head. 

"No - no - I can walk. I can - I'll walk. Thank you." 

"That is good," the tall man patted him on the shoulder and then took his hands away. "Come then, Tau'ri. You belong to Chronos now. That may be hard for you to understand, but it would be better for you if you learn to accept it, and quickly. Now, he wishes you to come with me." 

Puzzled by and yet somewhat bolstered by the apparently kind tone of the man who was one of his captors, Daniel sighed and fell into step beside him. He knew his ordeal was only just beginning but for now, it seemed he was to enjoy a space of peace and respect. Possibly an extremely fleeting one, but he would take it. 

"Daniel," he said quietly as they walked down the wide, curving corridor of the ship. "I'm Daniel." 

The Jaffa nodded. "I am called Nah'tak. First Prime to Chronos. I am sorry for your unhappiness. Sometimes the will of the gods seems hard. But it is not given to us to question them or their wisdom. I know you do not understand what has happened to you, but I offer you the consolation that perhaps things will not be as unpleasant for you as you expect. It rests with you. Accept the will of God and all will be well. Resist, and you bring your own undoing upon yourself." 

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Daniel returned in what he hoped was a polite voice. His mind was starting to work again, racing with the implications of what he had just heard, and the impressions flooding into him about the man walking beside him. As strange and as unlikely as it sounded, after everything that had just happened, here in this mad, alien, hostile place, Daniel knew he had just found a friend.. 

However, that 'friendship' would definitely be mitigated by Nah'tak's obvious complete and total devotion to his 'God'. Something never to be unmindful of. 

Nah'tak led them down a corridor that terminated before a pair of huge double doors which appeared to consist of a golden frame into which were set enormous, ornately carved panels of gleaming black marble. The archaeologist in him could not help but notice, even in the brief space of time allotted to him to be able to study them, that the carvings had a distinctly Greek flavour to them. More stylised and austere than your classic renditions, but still definitely evocative of them. 

Nah'tak paused before the twin portals. "We have arrived at the personal chamber of Chronos. I will give you a small piece of advice, which will serve you well if you are indeed the clever man I think you are. There is an order to all things, and so there is here. You may be newly most favoured of Chronos, but there are certain places where this will not protect you against the lesser ones who serve him. This is one of those places. 

"Delios is First Maintainer of the Household of Chronos. He loves his position and his power, but he does not serve from love of god, but for love of what he has achieved. Therefore he is always fearful of losing it. He is right to be fearful, for one day, he will. Be aware that fear will make him antagonistic toward you. He was most favoured once. Losing the regard of the god did not worry him when there was no one to take his place. He will not welcome your assumption of a status that was once his, whether you wish the honour or not. " 

More good news. Trying to not be overwhelmed by his grief and dismay, Daniel could only manage a slight nod to indicate his comprehension as Nah' tak pushed open the doors before them and ushered him into what waited on the other side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel found himself standing in a room that was smaller than he expected, as well as a lot more austere. The walls were gleaming white, adorned with a few tapestries and wall sconces, but other than that, they were bare. The only furnishings in the room were directly in the middle of it. A big round low table around which were arranged, in a semi circle, four large, wide, deeply upholstered, blood-red Roman-style reclining-type couches. They all faced a massive, intricately carved wooden chair with a generously cushioned seat and thick armrests. It was directly opposite and facing the door, and when looking at it the first word that sprang to mind was 'throne'. 

An audience room. Outer reception room. Screening area you had to get past before going any further into the 'holy of holies'. 

Daniel didn't have any more time to devote to contemplating the purpose of the room for he realised it had one other feature. It was occupied. And judging by the way the man standing beside the throne was staring at him; he had to be Delios. 

He was a tall, slightly thin, extremely handsome man in a cold, chiselled way. Black, hostile eyes glittered at him from a starkly featured, closed face. He was dark-skinned, with long, thick jet-black hair meticulously arranged in a braided, beaded coif. Pretty nifty robes too. Gold armbands and chains. Obviously a man who put a lot of time and energy into his appearance. 

Delios quickly strode up to Daniel, grabbed his chin between the thumb and first finger of his right hand, and snapped his head roughly from side to side as he ran narrowed, cold eyes across the visage he examined. A contemptuous sneer curled his thin lips. 

"THIS is the Tau'ri?" he said in a creepy Goa'uld voice. Well, that answered that question.. "I had expected a more - impressive specimen. You are a disappointment, Tau'ri." 

"Daniel." Daniel snapped, jerking his head away from the other man's grip. "You're no Yul Brynner yourself, pal." 

The dark eyes flashed gold at him. Delios snarled and drew his hand back, clearly meaning to let him have it across the face. Well, this was getting off to a good start. 

"You will speak when spoken to!" Daniel closed his eyes and waited for the blow, only to hear a low cry of pain from the man in front of him. He opened them again, to see Delios looking up at Nah'tak, his wrist firmly imprisoned in the tight grip of the Jaffa. 

"I do not think Chronos would be pleased to learn you presumed to discipline his Favoured." Nah'tak's deep voice was full of implied threat. "Do not forget your place if you wish to keep it. Remember, Chronos has chosen this man. It would be wiser to call him friend than enemy." 

"Chronos will tire of him soon enough," Delios snapped back at him, in Goa' uld. Daniel pretended he did not understand. Might be interesting to see what he could learn if they thought he didn't know what they were saying. "As he has tired of all the others. He will be a dead husk floating through space before we reach Anderas." 

"Perhaps," Nah'tak returned, still not letting go of the wrist in his fist. "However, if I stood in your place, I would not risk my life on that assumption. Tread carefully with this one, Delios. He is not like all the others. I warn you now, as a friend. I will not warn you again." 

Delios flushed angrily as Nah'tak allowed him to pull his arm away. "Very well," he said crossly, still in Goa'uld. "Come with me, Tau'ri," he snapped at Daniel and began to walk toward a door that led out of the room to the right. 

Daniel didn't move. Didn't look at either of the men, but studied them covertly out of the corner of his eye. The look on Nah'tak's face was particularly interesting. The Jaffa didn't buy his act. Somehow he knew Daniel knew exactly what they had said. 

Delios repeated his instructions, this time in English, and a lot less patiently. Daniel sighed and followed Delios into the next room. Given what he had just heard, he was very glad to see Nah'tak following right behind him. Daniel wanted to be alone with Delios only slightly less as much as he wanted to be alone with Chronos. Which was completely not at all. 

He could wake up from this nightmare any time now.. 

Passivity ended on the other side of the door. Delios had four other guys kowtowing to him in Chronos' boudoir, and he needed every single one of them to get Daniel out of his clothes. The captive fought bitterly, but he was in due course efficiently and ruthlessly stripped, hands tied behind his back and strong-armed through a heavy curtain partitioning off the rumpus room from the bath. 

A man on either side of him helping him on his way, Daniel found himself in another glittering white room dominated by a huge, square sunken bathtub. More like a small pool than a bathtub. It was very large, deep and quite full of water. Alarm shot through him as he felt himself being tumbled into it. He sank beneath the water, pushed himself up again, but no sooner had his head broken through to the surface then there was a hard, heavy hand upon it, shoving him back down under again. 

He had been in the middle of taking a breath of air when he had been forcefully resubmerged. He inhaled water instead, found enough terrified strength to push against the hand holding his head under once, came back up coughing, only to be shoved back down again. 

The tub was too deep, too big, too slippery. With his hands tied behind his back he couldn't fight back, and he thrashed about futilely, unable to find a solid, non-slippery surface to push against. He could feel his lungs starting to burn, a strange, alarming lethargy stealing over his body and suddenly - didn't care. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. A quick, clean ending to his pain. Maybe since Jack was gone he should just stop fighting and go.. Better this way.. 

Huge strong hands gripped his arms, he felt himself being hoisted from the water as if he was weightless, something soft and warm was wrapped about him, massive arms supported him as he coughed and heaved, barely able to stand. 

Nah'tak looked down at the sodden man hanging in his arms as his body shook with racking, broken coughing. He was frightened, but he would be fine. Once he had assured himself of this, Chronos' First Prime turned his attention to the defiant man who glared back at him, not denying he what he had just tried to do or particularly repentant of his actions. Nah'tak inwardly marvelled at Delios' stupidity. There would indeed soon be a cold corpse floating in space, but it would not be Daniel Jackson's. 

"Take your men and go," Nah'tak said coldly. "I will see to Daniel's preparation myself." 

"This is not your place," Delios retorted stubbornly. 

"Leave now or I will tell Chronos what just happened here. I assure you, he will believe me." 

Delios' eyes flickered slightly. He made a small hand motion to the attendants and all five men walked swiftly from the room. 

Daniel was breathing more normally now. He was also struggling to get to his feet and away from the man who was holding him. Nah'tak looked back down at him again, giving him an admiring look he did not see. 

This was a brave man. A man with great spirit, large of will. A very clever man. One not easily dismissed or disposed of. Nor would it be wise to underestimate him or take anything about him for granted. 

His god had chosen well when he had deigned to look with favour on this one. This man alone was worthy of the honour which had been bestowed upon him. 

"How do you fare, Daniel?" Nah'tak asked Daniel as he helped him to stand and then reached beneath the towel and untied his hands. 

As he gratefully chafed his released wrists Daniel shook his head, laughed bitterly and replied, "Don't much care for the bath, thanks anyway. Can I do it by myself next time?" 

"We shall see," the Jaffa smiled at him. "Come, we must prepare you. Chronos will come for you soon." 

Daniel's face paled as he heard those words. Nah'tak felt a pang of sympathy for the man's obvious distress. He was sorry to see Daniel still did not understand how lucky he was. He would be much happier if he would accept. He hoped for Daniel's sake he would learn this soon. Chronos was wise, but he was not a god of infinite patience. He very much liked this man, and did not want to see anything happen to him. 

All was in the hands of his god. 

Daniel could feel a strange numbness beginning to steal over him as Nah'tak guided him into a curtained room adjoining the bathing chamber. He idly wondered if he was starting to go into shock. He continued to submit to the Jaffa's direction with bemused indifference and found himself in some sort of mirrored dressing room. Everything sure was - white... The glare was starting to hurt his eyes. Shoulder. right shoulder was hurting. Odd. Oh well, what did it matter.. 

Daniel stood passively as Nah'tak gently and thoroughly rubbed his body dry. He watched unconcerned as the Jaffa produced what apparently was to be his new garment - what little there was of it. Daniel supposed he should be grateful he was being allowed to wear anything at all. 

What amounted to little more than a wide belt with barely adequate attached front and back panels was fastened about his waist. If the guys back home could see him now - they'd definitely be seeing a lot more of him.. Daniel was suddenly seized with an almost irresistible urge to giggle hysterically, but managed to suppress it. 

Nah'tak's huge hands were gentle upon him as he led him to a bench in front of the large cabinet beside the mirror. Sitting Daniel down he carefully towelled his hair dry, then retrieved a brush from atop the cabinet. The passages of the brush through his hair were deliberate, careful, soothing, as were the stroking motions the man made upon his body as he massaged him lightly with something that smelled like musky sandalwood. 

Daniel let his head droop as the lethargy continued to steal over him. Nah' tak's presence was strangely calming, strangely reassuring. Though they looked nothing alike, the fierce, quiet dedication with which he performed his ministrations reminded Daniel of Teal'c. There definitely was something within this man evocative of his strong, noble friend. 

Thoughts of the friend he would probably never see again mentally spiralled Daniel wrenchingly back to all the other beloved faces he had been torn from and would also never see again. Especially the one he most desperately needed, wanted to see. 

Thinking of him brought forth almost inconceivable pain and loss. The grief at last burst out of him in a sob which carried his name. 

"Jack." 

He had no more will or strength left to hold them back. The offerings of his sorrow seared rivulets down his cheeks. He wished they had the power to burn him completely, reduce him to uncaring, inert dust which could then just - blow away. From somewhere far away in a world he no longer cared to be a part of he heard Nah'tak say something about needing to bind him again, felt cords lashing his arms behind his back, securing his ankles together. It didn't matter anymore. 

He was lifted, carried, laid back down again on a soft, yielding surface. As soon as Nah'tak released him Daniel rolled away, burying his face in the fleecy bed covering he was lying on. No comfort came as the tears for Jack went out of him. 

Nah'tak stood over Daniel, troubled by his distress. Daniel had spoken a name - somehow he knew it was the man who had come to Abydos with Daniel. Who now was dead, by the will of Chronos. Daniel spoke his name in sorrow, and now he wept as one whose heart was irretrievably shattered. 

It must have been that this Jack was dear to him. Perhaps much more than that, if the size of Daniel's grief for him was any indication. 

Again, he sorrowed for him, but there was nothing that could be done. Jack was dead, and Daniel had been smiled upon by God. In time, he would see this. Chronos would dry his tears. He would know true happiness. Nah'tak had great faith this would be so. He carried this hope with him as he withdrew from Daniel, wishing to grant him the respect of solitude in his grief. Silently he slipped from the room, closing the door on the sound of muffled sobbing, and took up his station on the other side of the portal, waiting for the arrival of Chronos. 

As did the man he left behind, with much less hope, and considerable dread. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Jack closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, waiting for the end. The sound of a zat discharging crackled through the air. Nothing! He felt nothing, but heard a pained groan in front of him. Overjoyed to be able to do so he opened his eyes to see Andrews writhing on the deck before him.

"Colonel!" That was Sam's voice. Well, that would explain Andrews. Talk about your nick of time. Seems as if he owed the Major big time. But all of that could wait for later. Now things were working again, time to try and get up and figure out what to do next.

As he started to try to rise he found his efforts greatly assisted on either side by his two remaining teammates. Sam and Teal'c each had an arm, and very quickly they both had him on his feet.

"Are you all right, sir?" Sam said to him, her face deeply marked with concern. "We saw what was happening on the monitor – got here as quickly as we could." She paused, looked around, and then looked back at him, her eyes wide with sorrow. "We didn't make it, did we, sir? Chronos took Daniel, didn't he?"

Jack nodded, not trusting his voice for a moment. He pushed away from his teammates and walked up to the brace of marines SG-1 had brought with them. Ferretti at the head of the cavalry brigade which had arrived in time to save him, but not in time to help Daniel…

Jack reached Ferretti's side, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't give in to this. Not here. Not in front of all these people. There was still a job to be done.

"Ferretti", he said in a strong, even voice. Sounded normal. Good, good. "Take the zats and your men and secure this post. Zat anybody you see. Just once. Don't know how many people Chronos Nisht'a-ed, but let's not take any chances. One zat blast will snap them out of it. Have everyone report back here when you've found them all. And sweep the place - make sure there are no other unpleasant surprises waiting for us here."

He turned to see Teal'c helping a very bewildered Andrews to his feet.

"Colonel O'Neill," the man said to him as he shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what is going on here. Or what I was doing lying on the floor."

"It's all right, Captain, don't worry about it right now," Jack replied. "Long story. Listen, did Kasuf give you a message to relay to Earth on his behalf? Has something happened to Skaara?"

"Skaara? Kasuf?" Andrews' face was even more bewildered. "No – no sir. Skaara was here for his shift earlier, but he went home several hours ago. Haven't heard anything from Kasuf – why, has something happened – is that why you're here?"

"Never mind," Jack dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Carter, get on the comm and contact the village. Just to be sure. Think it's a pretty safe bet Chronos is long gone and took everybody he brought with him, but it never hurts to be sure."

Carter nodded and crossed to the console while Andrews continued to stand, staring helplessly, still completely confused about what was happening. Jack turned his back on him, rubbing his right shoulder. Bastard thing hurt like a bitch. Finally got the sling off and he went and landed on it again. Typical.

He knew what he really wanted to do was wrap his hands around Andrews' throat, but he killed the thought instantly. Wasn't Andrews' fault. He'd been under the influence of that stuff. He wasn't to blame for what happened to Daniel. Had to keep telling himself that…

Carter's brow knit in confusion as she looked down at the controls before her.

"Wait a minute – we're getting an incoming message." She looked up at Jack, a shocked look on her face. "It's Chronos, sir."

"Well by all means, let's hear what Snake Eyes has to say," Jack growled.

Carter nodded curtly, toggled a couple of switches. "Recording," she announced tersely. "Coming through now, sir."

"People of the Tau'ri," Chronos' unearthly voice boomed through the vast inner chamber of the pyramid. "I have a message for your world leader. You were warned use of the Stargate would subject you to immediate capture and forfeiture to the pleasure of the System Lords. I have exercised my right to discipline you for failing to obey us. Daniel Jackson is forfeit as per our warning. He has paid the price for disobedience. Any attempt to rescue him will be considered a violation of the conditions upon which the System Lords agreed to grant Earth Protected Planet status. Defy me in this and the System Lords will immediately be informed the planet of the Tau'ri is once again available for their immediate subjugation. As a demonstration of my sincerity, as was my right to do so I have killed Colonel O'Neill. He too has paid the price for his disobedience, and his death will serve as a reminder to the Tau'ri they defy the System Lords at their peril…"

The second Chronos mentioned his name Jack was moving, rounding the console, hitting transmit, grabbing the microphone.

"Here's hoping I completely ruin your day with this bucko," he snarled into the mike, "But reports of my death are – too optimistic by half! Still alive and kicking – and I wanna give YOU a warning ASSHOLE – treaty or no goddamn treaty – you TOUCH Daniel and I will personally kick your sorry ass – "

"Colonel O'Neill!" Teal'c said sharply, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the console. "This is not wise!"

Right. Teal'c was right. Dammit. Couldn't let his anger get the best of him. Wasn't exactly smart to try and antagonize the man who held Daniel's life in his hands.

"Uh – don't worry sir," Carter said to him. "I'll edit that last bit out of the tape…"

Hearty metallic laughed issued forth from the speakers. "O'Neill –you live!" Chronos jeered. "Surprisingly, I am pleased to hear this. Very pleased indeed. It will give me great pleasure to kill you myself. I invite you to give me the opportunity to do so at your earliest convenience."

"In yer dreams," Jack snarled under his breath.

"Deliver my message to your world leader and heed it well," Chronos continued. "I hardly think the complete destruction of your planet is worth the life of one man. Even a man as delightful as Daniel Jackson. You will excuse me, but I have much more pleasurable matters to attend to now. I will think of you, O'Neill, as I take what is mine."

"GODDAM SONOFABITCH!" Jack yelled as he fumbled with his holster, trying to draw his pistol. Teal'c grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard, the pain cutting through his grief-driven rage.

"O'Neill – what do you wish with your gun?"

Jack froze as he realized just how absurd what he had been intending to do really was.

"Uh, actually I was going to use it to shoot the radio…" he admitted in a shamed voice.

"And what would that have accomplished?" Teal'c scolded him sternly.

Jack sighed, allowing his shoulders to slump in defeat. "Okay, okay, you're right. I'm not going to do anything – stupid. You can let go of me."

"This is sensible," Teal'c said in a firm, but not unkind voice. "We must use all our means and cunning if we are to come to the aid of DanielJackson. I believe we have some hope of success. Chronos must believe it as well. Otherwise, why would he have taken the time to try to persuade us such against such action? From the effort he made to dissuade us I can only conclude he fears us."

Jack shot a piercing look at the man at his side. "Good call, Teal'c," he nodded approvingly. "I think you might have something here. You don't warn off someone you don't consider to be a threat. On the contrary, you don't even bother with them. So – what exactly is the all-powerful Chronos afraid of – ahhh – god!"

Jack broke off in mid-sentence, one hand flying to his throat, the other flailing impotently in the air for help and support as he suddenly, terrifyingly, seemingly lost his ability to breathe. His chest working futilely to supply lungs that would not draw air, Jack tumbled over backwards, to find himself caught and propped up by the Jaffa beside him while he continued to struggle ineffectually against the force impeding his breathing. He could hear both Carter and Teal'c yelling at him, could feel himself starting to black out no air no air goddammit, where's the air….

Then he was able to draw a great, desperate draught into his searing lungs. Whatever it was, it was gone; he could breathe again Jesus Christ what the hell was that…

"Colonel – what's the matter, what happened?" Sam. That was Sam. Couldn't – couldn't speak yet. Could breathe, but couldn't speak. All he could manage was a vigourous shake of his head. He could hear the sound of the chevrons on the DHD being quickly activated. Still fuzzy. Teal'c was holding him up. Still breathing. Sweet…

"Get him to the infirmary immediately, Teal'c" Sam was talking again. "I'll make sure that everything is secure here and join you as soon as I can. Here – give the tape to the General. He'll need to know about this."

Teal'c was hustling him toward the gate. Going home. Going home. A home that wasn't a home anymore. Not without Daniel. Daniel… God – what's happening to you now…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Movement which resolved itself into a series of figures bustling about on the edges of his vision roused Daniel from his misery. He was no longer alone in the room. Several men and women dressed in simple white robes were moving about, placing trays of food and drink on a low table which had been placed by the side of the bed.

He hadn't seen the table being placed there, but then, that hardly made a difference. The sight of the edibles arriving was alarming enough. That could only mean one thing. The entertainment portion of the evening was about to commence, and he was the main attraction.

Despair washed over him again as he let his head fall back onto the bed, feeling tears slip from his eyes once more. Couldn't seem to stop it was just so – horrifying. All of it – not real. Too horrible to be real. This couldn't be happening. Couldn't be about to happen. Just make it all go away… Or let me die…

Suddenly there were hands upon him, lifting his upper body from the bed. Startled, Daniel emitted an involuntary cry of terror as he struggled to pull away.

"Daniel, you must stop this now. You must. Chronos is about to arrive. He will not be pleased to see you like this."

Nah'tak. That was Nah'tak's voice. Daniel's eyes flew open at the only sound he trusted. He found himself nestled in the crook of the Jaffa's large arm, while the massive man was using a soft cloth to wipe his eyes, face and nose as tenderly as if he was a child.

"Nah'tak" he blurted out desperately, "Please – you have to help me. Please get me away from here."

Nah'tak frowned indulgently at him as he brushed his fingers through his hair, carefully arranging it, no doubt making him more 'presentable' through the action.

"Daniel do not be afraid. You must accept your destiny. You are the chosen, the favoured of the God. You are truly blessed."

"Blessed?" Daniel could hear his voice break beneath the weight of his near hysteria. "Blessed? You and I are obviously reading from very different books."

"Shhhhh," Nah'tak soothed. "Drink this. It will help. It will calm you." The Jaffa pressed a small vial to his lips. Trusting him, Daniel allowed him to pour the contents into his mouth. A small stream of a sweet liquid slid down his throat, suffusing his limbs and mind with a comforting warmth almost immediately after he swallowed. Nah'tak was right. He felt better. Not so scared now.

Nah'tak looked down at him, then nodded approvingly as Daniel smiled weakly back up at him. "Better," Daniel said to him. "Thank you."

Nah'tak reached behind them, pulled up several large pillows, then laid Daniel down upon them so that he was propped up on the bed by them.

"I must go now, Daniel," Nah'tak smiled at him as he patted Daniel's cheek kindly. "Rejoice in your good fortune and you will be the most fortunate among us. I promise you." Then he got quickly to his feet and left him again.

Everyone else was gone now too. He was alone in the room he really hadn't had much of an opportunity to appreciate before. Here was the opulence and extravagance he had expected and not seen in the outer chamber.

This room was definitely an a-one make-out pad if ever he had seen one. It was two tiered, an upper level that connected the rest of the suite and a lower level where the huge bed, a richly furnished seating area and he were. There were mirrors everywhere, thick white carpeting from wall to wall to wall, curtains, tapestries, pictures, statues – the place screamed hedonism. While somehow, for all its obvious excess, managing to be tastefully beautiful as well. Under different circumstances it could almost be – comfortable…

Nah'tak genuflected deeply as Chronos strode into the outer chamber. The God greeted his First Prime with an eager smile.

"My Lord," Nah'tak began in deeply reverent tones. "All is as it should be. Your favoured awaits his blessing."

"I am more than anxious to bestow it," Chronos replied. "Daniel is alone?"

"He is, my lord," the Jaffa answered. "I allowed Delios and his attendants to retire and saw to Daniel's preparation myself. I wished all to be perfect for your Greatness."

"Indeed," Chronos favoured him with a deeply assessing look. "Have I reason to be concerned about Delios?" Chronos asked him, expecting and receiving the truth.

"If I may presume, unworthy as I am, to advise my lord, I believe you would be wise to have him watched. You may discover his interests are not the same as your own, when it comes to the welfare of your Most Favoured."

"Arrange it," Chronos finished curtly. "As always, you serve me well, Nah'tak. You may go. Or you may stay, as you wish."

Nah'tak inclined his head to acknowledge the compliment. "If it please my lord, I would stay. You might yet have need of me."

"As you wish," Chronos murmured dismissingly as he passed through the door to the room where Daniel lay waiting.

"I pray you will not need me, but I fear you will," the Jaffa said softly to the empty room, fervently hoping he would not be called upon to deal with the results of his God's anger, as he'd had to, many times before. "Be brave, Daniel – obey…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chronos had made a great show of preening himself in front of Daniel, deliberately shedding his robes before him in advance of going into his little wardrobe and returning in a roomy, rather flimsy diaphanous robe which certainly had not been designed with modesty in mind. Nor was it any assistance in concealing the fact the 'god' was obviously 'moved' by his company.

Well, he was definitely the only one…

Daniel tried not to flinch as Chronos draped himself over the cushions beside him. He turned his head away, only to have the System Lord grab his chin, and turn it back. He frowned when he saw Daniel's swollen, red-rimmed eyes.

"What is this?" the Goa'uld began in a strangely quiet voice. "You spoil yourself with this foolishness. Why are you distressed? You are not pleased to be my guest?"

"I was not aware my opinion was an issue," Daniel returned dryly, emboldened by Chronos' unexpected tolerance. Not that he was falling for any tricks – he knew he was less than an insect to this man. Still, if there was any way to talk his way out of this, however remote, he was going to go for it.

"I am deeply concerned with your pleasure," Chronos replied, drawing closer, moving his hand down Daniel's throat, caressing it in a strangely tender gesture which only served to remind Daniel of the more recent way in which the Goa'uld had handled his throat in a far less considerate fashion.

"That's nice," Daniel said, trying to keep his voice steady, trying not to shudder uncontrollably with the revulsion Chronos' touch evoked in him. The System Lord was smiling fondly, almost indulgently at him, his considerable presence blanketing him in a suffocating, mind numbing cloud of power mocking his own vunerability. "Can I go home now?"

"You are home, Daniel," Chronos breathed throatily, moving his hand down until it was splayed possessively on his chest at the base of his neck. His eyes were black with desire; his breath was hot and fast as he leaned closer.

Daniel jerked his head back, and tried to pull away from Chronos' hand. The System Lord merely smiled knowingly, backing off a bit, removing the hand from his chest.

"You are shy," he said in an almost conversational tone. "This is strange to you. Very well, we shall talk, eat. You will feel better." Chronos reached across to the table and picked up something from one of the trays of food. "You must be hungry, Daniel. You have not eaten for many hours."

Daniel shook his head, not wanting to take anything from Chronos. He had no idea what the man planned on feeding to him – and with his hands still tied, that's what would have to happen – but he had no intention of playing this little seduction game. Which was exactly what it was. Chronos could keep his cream puff or whatever the hell that thing was he was waving under his nose.

Chronos smiled knowingly at him again, brought the dainty to Daniel's mouth, and then before he realized his intention smeared a liberal dollop of the creamy substance on his lower lip. Daniel froze. He couldn't just – leave it there. Especially as it looked as if Chronos was closing in to – shit! Glaring defiance at him, Daniel knew he had no choice but to lick it off. Or it was going to get licked off for him…

Triumph gleamed in the System Lord's eyes as he watched Daniel's reaction to the substance he had been forced to taste. It was – so – good. Like nothing he had ever tasted before. Suddenly, he knew just how hungry he was. Suddenly maybe accepting the morsel Chronos was offering to him again – wasn't so bad.

"You will take some food now?" Chronos said softly. Somehow, his Goa'uld voice had grown softer, less terrifying. Daniel could detect nuances, modulations, differences in it he couldn't hear before.

He nodded, and opened his mouth slightly. Chronos slowly slid the morsel into it, smearing the corner slightly as he did so. He deliberately swiped the substance from Daniel's mouth with his finger, which he then raised to his own mouth and sucked clean, the whole time holding Daniel's eyes.

He fed Daniel a number of different offerings from the platters before them, interspersing the dainties with sips of something that tasted like very sweet wine. Disposing meticulously of any stray drops, crumbs or toppings in the same fashion: cleaning them from his mouth with his fingers, which he then licked or sucked.

All the while his eyes roamed restlessly over Daniel's face, their dark depths sparkling with a strange, excited light. Daniel knew he was being toyed with, played with as surely and with as much calculation as a cat plays with some terrified thing it has captured and is about to kill. Be that as may, at least while he was 'playing' he wasn't touching him. At least, not much…

At last Daniel shook his head. The exotic food and wine were starting to make him feel a little nauseated and lightheaded.

"No more, please," he mumbled. He was feeling hot, flushed. Definitely confused and more than a bit disoriented.

Chronos smiled widely, delight evident in his eyes. "You are refreshed?" he asked in an almost considerate tone. "We will pleasure each other now." Statement of fact. Not a question. Oh shit.

Chronos did not bother waiting for a response. He began to roam his hand possessively across Daniel's chest, moving closer again, desire burning in his eyes. Weakly Daniel shook his head.

"Don't," he gasped. "Please don't touch me."

Chronos stopped moving his hand but did not take it away. He looked at Daniel's face searchingly, as if trying to understand what he saw there.

"You are still afraid? This is foolishness. You will know love from the hands of a God. There are many who would gladly take your place."

Well, now he knew where Nah'tak had gotten it from…

"Then why don't you go out and find one of them and leave me alone." Daniel blurted out before he could stop himself.

_Stupid Daniel, really stupid. Piss the guy off. Way to go…_

Chronos drew back from him – and then started to laugh. "Such spirit!" he chuckled. "Such fire! I have not had one such as you in a very long time. You are well worth the wait, and the trouble you put me to to fetch you."

Daniel could feel a reckless resentment beginning to grow within him. He'd had just about enough of this game. He wasn't afraid any more, but he knew the state of mind he was rapidly approaching would probably be a lot more hazardous to his health and continued existence.

If it was fire Chronos wanted, fire he was damned well going to get…

"You'll forgive me if I don't say 'thank you'," Daniel grumbled, narrowing his eyes and glaring sullenly at the man beside him. "Sexual plaything for a maniac was not high up on my list of lifetime goals."

He was expecting his remark to anger the System Lord; the searching look Chronos leveled at him was completely surprising.

"You still do not understand what I am offering you, do you, Daniel?"

That was all he said, nothing more. No gloating, no threats, nothing else. Just that cryptic remark, and an equally cryptic look. What – what was going on here…

Then, as quickly as it had come over him, the look was gone. Like a door closing, a shutter being drawn in place. Chronos smiled lustfully at him once more, just as he was expecting. What he had seen before, must have been his imagination. A trick of the light, nothing more.

Knowing there was nothing Daniel could do to stop him Chronos suddenly reached down into his lap and flung back the little there was between him and the cold light of day. And there he was, hanging out in plain sight, completely exposed to the devouring eye of the man who drew in a sharp, hissing draught of air as his eyes drank in Daniel's nakedness.

"I knew you would be beautiful," Chronos purred. "I did not imagine – how beautiful."

"Nice line," Daniel replied coolly. "Do you use it on all your victims, or just the 'favoured' ones?" No way Chronos was going to see him sweat or beg. He might think he was in control of this situation – but no matter what, there were some things he was never, ever going to have. No matter what he did to him.

Chronos growled angrily and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him into his chest. With his other hand he began to roughly handle Daniel's completely unaroused manhood. He continued to pull, stroke, tease, fondle, his frustration with Daniel's uncooperative anatomy growing noticeably with each passing moment. As noticeably as the something else which was refusing to grow no matter what he did to it.

"Guess there are some things a god's touch can't do after all," Daniel jeered at him.

"I tire of your ingratitude!" Chronos snarled at him. "You WILL accept the pleasure I choose to bless you with!"

Daniel barely had time to wonder at the strangeness of Chronos' remark when the Goa'uld grabbed another goblet which had been sitting on the table all the while. Turning on Daniel, he forced it between his lips, spilling most of it down the front of his body but still managing to make a great deal of it go down his throat. Swallowing unwillingly but having no choice, Daniel gasped as the fiery liquid seared his throat, exploding within him with a violent, inflaming fury.

Vicious, artificial arousal shot through him, his mind screamed with pain as the perversion of desire wrenched unwanted responses from his entire body. He lay twitching in helpless spasms of unnatural ecstasy as Chronos groaned in triumph and began licking his chest and stomach, lapping up the vile liquid that had spilled all over him. Daniel moaned, struggled against the cords restraining his arms, trying to free his hands so he could push Chronos away, keep his hands off his painfully hard erection, ward off the jerking strokes which causes wave after wave of agony to course through him.

He felt himself beginning to shake and shudder with pre-orgasmic tremours. No – not this! Chronos couldn't have this! Not even this way, forced from him by a drug. Chronos' hot mouth closed over his, thick tongue pushed inside him – invading gagging, sickening.

Had to stop it – had to fight back. Only one way he could.

Chronos howled with pain and rage, pulling away from Daniel as he bit his tongue. Released from his grip Daniel fell back on the cushions, released from his stimulation the rising tide which had very nearly betrayed him receded. He was still aflame, still racked with the ravages of false desire, and still in its clutches he turned to the only solace left to him.

"Jack!" Daniel cried as he tried to burn the memory of his lost lover's face in his mind, using his beloved memory as a safe haven in the swirling madness. "Jack!"

His head exploded with agony as it snapped back with the force of Chronos' blow.

"You DARE!" the Goa'uld screamed, striking him again. "You dare reject me – dare speak another's name in my presence! I will teach you the folly of defying the will of God!"

The blows rained on. Daniel teetered on the brink of unconsciousness, waiting for the one that would send him over, releasing him. It didn't come.

As if Chronos knew exactly when to stop the blows abruptly ceased. Daniel barely had time to realize the Goa'uld had stopped slapping him about before he was flipped onto his stomach, his arms wrenched roughly to one side. Cruel fingers bit deeply into the flesh of his buttocks, spreading them apart. Daniel only had time to take one deep breath, before he let it out again in a scream.

Screamed, screamed and kept on screaming as he was split asunder, cleaved and stabbed, over and over, the pain unbelievable, seemingly never ending. He could hear Chronos grunting over him, feel him pushing, ripping, tearing him apart as the agony went on and on and on. White hot, terrible, his mind almost unable to hold what little of him remained against the enormity of his suffering.

Even as it seemed it would never end Chronos suddenly groaned and fell on top of him. Daniel lay unmoving beneath him, barely able to even breathe as pain occupied every corner of his mind. Still conscious – why was he still conscious…?

The System Lord pushed himself up and out of him, causing another scream to rip from him as the rough movements ripped him yet again. Daniel tried to curl up into a ball, seeking some position that would give him some relief. None came. He realized he was shaking, his throat raw with screaming, tears streaming down his cheek.

Chronos laughed at him, slapped his face again and tossed him from the bed. He crashed to the floor, crying out as fresh agony claimed him. How was it possible to feel so much pain and still live? Maybe it wasn't, maybe he was finally dying after all - at last he could finally feel welcome red-soaked darkness coming up to meet him, clutching at him, claiming him, just let me go take the pain, take me, take me away from here, take me back to Jack……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Samantha Carter cast another worried look at the man slumped in the chair beside her. The colonel was quiet. Too quiet. Since Janet had turned him loose, unable to find anything wrong with him and he had joined them in the briefing room he had been sitting pretty much the way he was now; slouched in his chair, head bowed over the hands tightly clasped together and resting on the table.

However, she had known him and worked with him too long to be fooled by his outward appearance of composure. The man beside her was screaming inside.

Sam looked away, quelling the urge to utter a few screams herself. This was all her fault. If only she had come back five minutes earlier - if only the message had come sooner, if only she had put it together faster. She could have stopped Daniel and the colonel from going to Abydos. Daniel would still be here. If only, if only..

She knew the colonel didn't blame her. He wasn't that kind of man. He didn't have to, though; she was more than ready to do the job herself. They 'd had only suspicions, based on the sketchy regular report of the operative on Chronos' flagship. The Tok'ra already knew Chronos was using the personal stealth technology he and Yu had obtained from Nirrti.

When the operative reported Chronos had unexpectedly diverted to Abydos Sam realised, given the prior piece of information, what a potentially vulnerable position the personnel on the base could consequently be in. She had only a suspicion of his intentions, no confirmation from the operative, no way of ascertaining if her suppositions were in fact accurate, no way of knowing how quickly Chronos executed his plan. So, given all of that, you could argue she had no cause for laying the blame for what had happened on her doorstep. Didn't matter. All of that didn't change the fact if she had gotten there five minutes earlier..

Chronos! Dammit. And to think - she was the one who had healed him! Her fault again, he was even alive! Even though not saving him had never been an option for the sake of Earth, still if she had known it would've led to this..

Dammit, why did it always seem every time they saved the world Daniel was the one who paid the price?

Had to stop thinking like this, had to pull herself together. The colonel was finding a way - she couldn't imagine how - and she couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be going through. It was bad enough Daniel was gone - don't even think about what might be happening to him right now. As terrible as she and Teal'c felt, the colonel must be going through forty different kinds of hell. What would it feel like, to know someone you loved that much was in the hands of a maniac, and there was nothing you could do to help them or protect them?

She jerked her attention back to what was going on in the briefing room. Her father and Martouf had arrived a few minutes ago, bringing with them the deliberations of the Tok'ra council. They were awaiting the return of the general from yet another one of the phone calls he had taken from the Pentagon and/or the White House. All of them, 'the powers that be' from two different spheres of influence all debating their next move and the fate of one man. One very special man, but only one man, all the same.

Everything Daniel was, everything he had done, would any of it matter weighed against expediency, the potential risk he posed because of what he knew, or his relative value in the scheme of things versus what could be lost if he remained alive..

Face facts, Sam - when it comes right down to it, every single one of us is expendable. You know that. So does the man sitting beside you. Just hope he is going to be able to survive hearing it. If that's what it comes down to...

No one gets left behind? How does that apply when one of us is - taken? Guess they were all going to find that out soon enough.

Martouf had seated himself across the table from her, and was trying to catch her eye.

"We are deeply grieved to hear of Daniel's loss," he said sincerely.

She looked at him, looked at her father. Couldn't read either of them. If this was Martouf's way of softening her up for bad news or trying to tell her they were behind them - she couldn't tell.

"Yeah well, I hope you mean that," she said in a slightly defensive voice. "Sorry. Everybody's - sorry. Not what I want to hear right now. What I want to hear is what we are going to do to get him back." She looked across the table at both men, her eyes hard and deeply serious. "And unless you've come here to tell us you're willing to help, we have nothing to talk about."

She had barely finished speaking when the man beside her gave a small grunt of approval, reached over and patted her briefly on the shoulder while nodding his head and then returned his hand to its white-knuckled clutching of its fellow.

"What he said," she finished, never altering her steely-eyed glare at the two men in front of her.

Any further pleasantries were halted by the return of the general to the room. He didn't look happy. He seated himself at the head of the table before turning to address the men who had newly joined them.

"Jacob, Martouf, good to see you again. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"I hear you, George," Jacob Carter replied. 'What's the word from upstairs?"

"I've been instructed by the President to discover the Tok'ra's position on this situation," Hammond continued in grim, formal tones. "He and the joint chiefs will reserve making a final decision about Doctor Jackson's disposition based upon the information you can provide us."

"Disposition," Jack snorted, not lifting his head. "Talking about him like he was a - handi-wipe. Use him up, throw him away." His voice trailed away; he continued to silently glare at his folded hands.

Hammond cast a worried glance at him before continuing. "Our primary concern, is of course, the potential security risk Doctor Jackson presents. If Chronos implants him, the Goa'uld will have access to information which could prove compromising to all our interests."

Jacob glanced at Martouf before replying. "I think I can put the President's mind at ease on that score," he continued, dividing his attention between the man he was addressing and the man across the table from him as he watched the effect his words were having on Jack. "Our operative has managed to get very close to Daniel. Should there be even the slightest indication Chronos is intending to implant him, our operative has instructions to immediately terminate - but -" he hastened to add as he saw the way Jack was starting to hunch up, tensing as if he meant to launch himself over the table at him, "- I don't think there is any immediate danger of that happening. Chronos' interests in procuring him do not seem to be for the purposes of making him a host."

There was a painful, deadly silence in the room as the implications of that remark hung balefully over everyone who heard it.

"Kinda one of those good news/bad news deals, huh Jacob?" Jack grunted suddenly, his voice loud and explosive in the strained silence.

Jacob Carter folded his hands on the table in front of him, took a deep breath and looked at each person in the room with an expression of deep, empathetic regret.

"This won't be easy for any of you to hear," he began in a slow, quiet voice. "Believe me, I don't like it any more than you will, but there are larger issues at stake here.

"Chronos is well known for his - predilection - for human paramours. Occasionally women, mostly men. He prefers his 'Favoureds' to be human and he prefers them in their original state. Unimplanted. Those he tires of quickly, he kills. Those who last a little longer, and of whom he is particularly fond he eventually turns into hosts after he becomes bored with them, giving them a place in his household.

"However, most of them don't live long enough to have to worry about it. That is why we say it is fairly safe to assume Daniel is not in any immediate danger of being turned into a host. Assuming he - ah - survives the next couple of days Chronos will prefer him as he is for the time being."

Sam looked nervously at the man beside her. The colonel said nothing, but he began to slowly shake his head, as if he could not believe what he was hearing. Or didn't want to hear any more.

She knew how he felt...

"Damn - there's no easy way to say this." Jacob lowered his head, and when he raised it again, his eyes shone with the golden light of Selmac's presence. "You have to understand," Selmac continued, "Chronos adopts an extremely indulgent attitude towards the 'Favoured' who please him. Consequently they enjoy a proximity to him which gives them unequalled access to potential sources of intelligence unavailable to anyone else. For starters, Daniel would be in a position to obtain information about the personal stealth devices - maybe one of the actual devices themselves. I don't have to tell you what an asset that technology would be to all of our interests.

"That is why the Tok'ra council has instructed our operative to try and persuade him to stay as close to Chronos as he can - to cooperate with him - for as long as it is safe for him to do so. This is the break we have been looking for for a long time. Because of the intense security Chronos surrounds him with, the fanatical loyalty of his followers, and the constant presence of the Ashrak assassins who are everywhere - watching - operatives don't tend to last very long. We've never managed to get one as close as to Chronos as Daniel is. Even the one who has volunteered to stay near Daniel is doing so at great personal risk. She is jeopardising over four years of work to watch over him, but like all of us she'll do whatever she has to.

"We intend to ask him to do this for the good of your Earth and our movement. He is in a position to be invaluable to both of us. We wish to ask your government to support our decision and table any attempts to rescue him for the moment, if that is their intention. We will give him our assurance we will do everything we can to get him out when it's time. We will also provide him with the same means our operatives use to destroy himself should he become compromised before we can come to his aid. The decision will of course be up to him, but we believe he will understand the importance of what we are asking of him and agree to help us."

"Jesus." Jack was still shaking his lowered head, his voice low and deeply dangerous. "I knew you guys were cold-blooded bastards, but - Jesus.." His voice got louder, more unrestrained as he continued. "Do you have any idea what you are saying - any CLUE what you are asking Daniel to do? Do you - do you have ANY kind of clue? Take your hands off me!" This in response to Teal'c's placement of a slightly restraining hand upon his shoulder.

Jack suddenly shot to his feet, sending the chair he was sitting on skidding madly away out from under him. His face was almost purple with anger, his eyes wild with pain and disbelief.

"I can't listen to any more of this CRAP!" he yelled. "General - you're not seriously listening to this - you're not going to tell the President to go along with this? This is Daniel we're talking about - Jesus - has everyone here lost their MINDS - why are we even listening to this?"

Jack broke off suddenly, his eyes going wide with sudden confusion. He gripped the side of the table as if for support, had time to look at Sam for one brief, panicked second before he suddenly crumpled to the floor clutching his groin and screaming as if he was being flayed alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed as if a long time had passed since the screams stopped. Nah'tak knew he should go in and begin seeing to the removal of all the - unpleasantness. That he had not been immediately summoned told him Chronos had likely fallen asleep. This was not uncommon, especially if he had partaken of the ecstasy potion. He was either asleep - or bathing.

Whichever it was, Nah'tak knew there was work ahead for him. His God would wish the mess cleaned up immediately. Would not wish to see it upon emerging from the bath - or awakening. Chronos intensely disliked disorder, uncleanness, chaos. All must be made right again. That would be his God's wish.

Nah'tak sighed deeply, torn between his need to fulfill his duty and his unwillingness to walk through the door and see what lay beyond it. The screams had told him what he had most feared had come to pass. Daniel had angered Chronos, forcing him to discipline him. He must have deeply offended the god; Nah'tak could not remember a time when he had heard Chronos cry out in such rage, or heard the evidence of his displeasure containing such severity and lasting for so long. He would not allow Daniel to live after committing such grievous offenses against him.

If Daniel was not already dead, he soon would be. Either way, his fate was sealed. It now fell to him to dispose of the unfortunate man - either way. Grieving silently for the man he had known for so short a time and yet had already become so fond of, Nah'tak drew himself up and entered the chamber, preparing to serve his God.

Nah'tak stopped at the head of the small flight of stairs which led to the lower level, confused by what he saw. Much of it was as he expected; there was blood everywhere. Liberally staining the pristine whiteness of the bed, trailing to the floor, soaking the carpet beneath the still, broken man who lay there. What the First Prime had not expected to see was Chronos, still clad in the rumpled, gory gown which yet bore the evidence of his activities, sitting on the floor beside Daniel, bowed low over the head in his lap. It was evident Chronos did not realise he was there; his full attention was focussed on the man he was holding.

His God was gently stroking Daniel's battered face, murmuring softly to him. "I'm sorry, Daniel," he said quietly. "You were disobedient - it was my right to punish you, but I did not mean to become this angry with you. That was never my intention. I took no joy in this - I did not mean for it to happen."

The sight of Chronos' contrition and obvious compassion for Daniel caused hope to flare brightly in Nah'tak's breast. Perhaps his duties of this evening would not be as sorrowful as he had originally anticipated..

"My Lord," he said quietly. "How may I serve you?"

Chronos' head came up, bleak eyes meeting the ones of his First Prime.

"Nah'tak!" he said strongly, his tone a mixture of relief and thankfulness. "Your faithfulness continues to earn my eternal gratitude. Quickly, fetch me the healing device. Daniel has suffered enough." He paused for a moment, lowering his head again, trailing tender fingers across Daniel's forehead. "As it is the prerogative of God to punish, so may He also be merciful."

Chronos was releasing the cords binding Daniel's wrists and ankles as Nah' tak returned from the wardrobe with the requested device. As his God directed he swept the despoiled covering from the bed; Chronos gently lifted Daniel and placed him on it. The slight movements, as careful as they were caused the man to react. As Daniel began to moan softly and twist in pain Chronos sat beside him, swiftly took the healing device from his First Prime and trained its soft light on the suffering man. Daniel quieted almost immediately.

Nah'tak watched his master minister to Daniel with quiet satisfaction. Chronos was extremely skilled in the use of the device. Daniel's pain would soon pass away, all his wounds would be healed. He was indeed a fortunate man. He had suffered most grievously - received a doubtless well-deserved punishment, and yet he had been spared a fate others who preceded him and who had not offended half as much as he evidently had - had not been able to avoid.

The very first time he had seen him Nah'tak had sensed Daniel's uniqueness - known he was not like the others; here now, was his proof. This man had truly touched Chronos - had moved the God to unheard of compassion and mercy. One had only to behold the way he looked at him as he tended to him with his own hands - also very rare and extraordinary. Dare he hope, for his master's sake, Chronos had finally found what he had been seeking? At last, could Daniel truly be - the one?

Nah'tak knew Chronos as no one else did. His years of unswerving devotion to the System Lord and the uncompromising loyalty he gave to him had earned him the trust of his God. It also had made him the frequent recipient of his most candid confidences. From his very mouth Nah'tak alone had the truth of what really lay within the divine heart. In his ruthless rotation of 'Favoureds' what others saw as an insatiable appetite for variety Nah'tak knew instead as a tireless quest.

Chronos sought something in each one he had selected to be favoured. Sought it - and had not found it. Some had pleased him more than others - none had every pleased him enough. So he had continued to search, while at the same time freely confessing to his First Prime he was not sure what it was he sought. Except to observe with some sadness there were limits to the consolations of power. While knowing he was feared was satisfying - it still was not enough.

Nah'tak did not envy Chronos the loneliness of his exalted station. Who among them could hope to understand the mind of God..

Chronos deactivated the healing device and handed it back to his First Prime. Daniel would sleep now, and for most of the next few days. While the healing device yielded faster immediate results than the sarcophagus, it was not as thorough. Still, whenever possible, Chronos preferred to use the device, on his favoureds, on himself. He did not like the isolation and forced dormancy of the sarcophagus; consequently he employed it very infrequently - virtually never to heal himself, only when the burgeoning regenerative demands of his host body left him no other choice.

Chronos carefully gathered Daniel into his arms, then turned to Nah'tak and indicated the grisly remnants of his displeasure with a curt toss of his head.

"Have them take this away immediately, he snapped tersely. "Then come to me." With a small look down at the man he lifted as effortlessly as if he was weightless, Chronos bore him quickly toward the bathing chamber.

Nah'tak was surprised to see Delios himself at the head of the attendants who entered the suite in response to his summons. As his underlings swiftly worked to replace the soiled bedding, cart away the strewn remainders of the feast and eradicate the stain on the carpet the First Maintainer stood beside the First Prime, a smug, deeply satisfied smile on his face. He folded his arms across his chest, cast an archly curious glance about the room and finally said to Nah'tak, "So, already out the airlock, is he? That was fast."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nah'tak replied, with an equally satisfied smile on his own face. "Daniel is still alive. Very much alive. Even now our God tends to him in the other room. Finish up here swiftly. Chronos will not wish to see any of you still here when he returns." Nah'tak bowed respectfully to his colleague, then left him to rejoin Chronos. He deeply relished the angry look of consternation distorting Delios' face in response to his parting comment.

Healed, clean, and newly tucked beneath the fresh bedding, Daniel stirred restively on the bed as the two men who had placed him there stood over him, momentarily watching him. Chronos, himself freshly scrubbed and clad in a new dressing gown continued to study the man beneath him as he tossed and murmured, as it trying to fight the restorative sleep the healing device had placed him in. Chronos said nothing for a long time then frowned absently and motioned for his First Prime to follow him to the seating area just beyond the bed on the lower level. After installing himself on the wide, comfortable couch he motioned for Nah'tak to join him.

"Nah'tak," Chronos began in a careful, contemplative tone. "Do you know why you serve me?"

Nah'tak bowed his head, considering his reply. "I can only assume it is because I please you."

"You assume correctly," Chronos returned quickly. "Do you know why?"

Nah'tak shook his head. "I do not presume to know the mind of God, I simply rejoice in the good fortune which has allowed me to continue to find favour in your eyes."

Chronos smiled at him. "Ah, you see - there. There it is. You please me because I know - without fail - if I ask you a question - you will tell me the truth. That is why you continue to serve me, why I have forgiven you failures which earned your predecessors my wrath. That is why you will continue to serve me, for you are unique among all the others who surround me. You are an honest man. That single quality is worth more to me than anything else I possess."

Nah'tak listened to the praise of his God, his head still bowed, stunned by the verbal evidence of his pleasure. He remained silent as Chronos continued.

"Because I know you will answer truly, I ask you this. "I punished Daniel because he refused to accept my blessing. His sacrilege warranted death, and yet, I choose to let him live - because he defied me. Do you know, if he had been as all the others, if he had meekly submitted to my wishes - I do believe I would have killed him? His submission would have been empty possession, knowing I could have him as easily as I can have - anything - would have made him meaningless to me. Tonight I took him - as was my right. That act was equally meaningless. It brought me no pleasure.

"Why? Everything I have - everything I am - why is it not enough? What more is there? Why do I feel so strongly he knows? What do I want? What do I want - from him?"

Sorrow suffused him as Nah'tak considered his answer, and then delivered it in respectful, regretful tones. "My humblest apologies for being so unworthy. I - I do not know how to answer you, my lord."

Chronos smiled kindly at him, nodding slightly. "It is as much as I expected. How could I have thought you would know what a god does not?"

Nah'tak thought he meant to say more, but suddenly they became aware that Daniel's murmurings were becoming louder, more distinct. There was urgency in the utterances spilling from him in sleep, desperation and deep longing. Chronos strained forward, seeking to catch the sounds, as if he suddenly felt what he sought was to be found there.

"Where are you?" Daniel cried. "Can't see you, so far away.. need you. Jack."

Chronos eyes blazed; there was an eager, hungry look on his face as he listened while Daniel continued to call out to Jack. He turned to Nah'tak, and it seemed to the First Prime his God's face resembled the aspect of one who suddenly had received his answer.

"That is what I want," Chronos growled triumphantly. "I want him to say MY name - like that.."

Chronos leapt up from the couch, crossed swiftly to the bed and started to remove his robe. Suddenly he remembered himself, remembered there was someone else in the room.

"Leave me now," he said curtly, dismissively. "I will not need you again tonight."

As the First Prime swiftly withdrew at his God's behest the divinity in question dropped his robe to the floor, slipped into the bed beside Daniel and took him in his arms. As Daniel trembled and called another man's name Chronos kissed him, caressed him and said softly, "It's all right, Daniel, I'm here. Jack is here.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Burning, searing agony coursed through him; nightmarish arousal racked him as the stabbing, lancing thrusts of white-hot torment sundered him unceasingly. The pain was intense, terrible, made all the more horrific by the fact it came to Jack with the certain knowledge every agony he experienced was not his own. Danny. This was Danny's pain. This is what was happening to Danny. Right now.

Killing him - he's killing him! Jack's mind shrieked the words; he heard them outside, shrilling through the air, carried by a chorus of screams. Danny - had to get to him, had to help him - had to make this stop!

Jack knew he was still screaming, could barely think past the pain, but tried to make his body move just the same. As he struggled to get out of the bed he felt hands upon him, pushing him back. Voices floated about him, barely audible above the sounds issuing from his throat.

"Hold him down, I'll get a sedative, what is it Doctor, what's wrong with him, what is he saying, he's talking about Daniel, killing him, killing who, what does he mean, Colonel, can you hear me, can you try to calm down I just want to give you something for the pain.."

Jack raged, fought, screamed through the agony, howled at the hands holding him to release him.

_...don't don't don't give me anything to put me out have to get up let me go, don't you get it you ASSHOLES have to get to Danny get your goddamned hands OFF me...._

Another voice, softer, gentler. "Wait - stop. Don't give him that needle. He doesn't need it, it will prevent him from helping."

He knew that voice. Luena. That was Luena's voice. She was saying something else couldn't quite make it out. Hands were still holding him down but there was another one on his forehead, Luena's voice again, close to him soft, soothing, its cadence gently rising and falling in a hypnotically lulling chant. He didn't understand the words but he felt their meaning inside him. The pain began to recede, fade away. Still there somewhere, but it didn't grip him anymore. He didn't seem to mind it as the only thing that mattered was the sound of her voice and doing what it was telling him to do.

"Hear me Jack," she said firmly. "Do not let the pain take you. Use it to find him. Follow it to him. You can find him. Follow it. Follow it. Go to him in the dreaming. You can reach him there. Can comfort him there. He calls to you, go to him and give him your strength."

She was right. The pain was still there, but he didn't feel it anymore. Was still aware of it, but now not as something which sucked him down into insensate madness, but as a beacon drawing him up and out, a silvered cord his senses raced along, an unerring link to the man whose suffering had called out to him and had given him the means through it to finding him.

Found him, found him, could feel him, small, terrified, such pain, fear, so alone. The sorrow, terrible sorrow, sorrow for him, crushing grief. Of course, thought he was dead, didn't know have to let him know. Not dead, not dead, right here Danny.

In his arms and yet not Jack held him, enfolded him, letting his love pour from him as he tried to help, support, drive away the pain and fear. Here, I'm here, maybe not in body, but as much as I can be, not alone, not abandoned, we care, I care, here, take what you need, take it all, be brave, be strong, won't let you down, do whatever it takes. I 'll hold you Danny, try and hold it all back, long as I can..

Janet Frasier and General Hammond exchanged worried, perplexed looks as the tall Telshar woman finally moved away from the man who now lay quietly asleep on the bed. She turned and surveyed the stunned circle of faces looking at her all carrying the same question on them.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

They had no sooner gotten Jack into a bed and were trying to calm him down when she had - appeared. As if from nowhere. Presenting a very different appearance from her usual style of dress which Jack had once affectionately called 'Pocahontas Modern,' Luena had eschewed her usual colourful fringed, short tunic with its accompanying beads and bangles for a plain, long cotton robe dyed a blood red. Freed from the restraint of its usual topknot her long white hair hung down about her face in a somewhat dishevelled fashion. Broad ochre stripes were painted across her cheeks and forehead.

Grimfaced and determined, she had pushed her way through the press of people crowded around Jack's bed attempting to calm and restrain him, beating them all away with a fierce, certain audacity no one dared challenge. She leaned over him, began to talk to him and chant softly to him in her native tongue; within minutes he had calmed down. She stayed with him for a short time afterward, until she was at last sure he had fallen safely asleep, then left him and turned back to the onlookers who watched and waited with impatient curiosity.

"He will be fine," she stated blandly, answering the obvious questions before they were asked. He has suffered no actual physical harm, nor will he. He feels the suffering of another - that is where the pain comes from. I will teach him how to control this - so he will know if there is pain but will not have to actually experience it."

"Ma'am," General Hammond began, in a more than slightly suspicious voice. He knew what he had seen and heard, but.. "Would you mind very much explaining what just happened here?"

"Daniel has been taken, has he not?" she asked suddenly, unexpectedly.

"W-why yes," Sam stammered. "But, you must have only just gotten here, no one's been told yet, no announcement has been made - how do you know this?"

"Matarei saw it in the dreaming months before I was returned to her. Saw it again today. That is why I have returned. To free Daniel, as I promised him. And to help Jack understand how to use the link Matarei dreamed for them to comfort Daniel until we can find him, with its assistance."

"I don't understand," Janet posed the next question. "What are we seeing here - what is going on? Are you saying your Mother did something to the Colonel and Daniel when they were on Londalan?"

"She wished to thank the men who had returned her daughter to her," Luena answered. "She went into the dreaming to see what they most needed, and made it so. They needed to have a way to know of each other, to be able to find each other. They have it. Distance and time are no longer an obstacle to either. Each will know the feelings of the other through the dreamlink, and can use it to reach out to the other. I can teach Jack how to know what Daniel feels without actually experiencing - the full effect. So this will not have to happen again."

"By - this," Sam began softly, "what you mean is - what you are telling us is - the pain the colonel is feeling - it's - from Daniel? He's feeling something that is happening - to Daniel."

Luena nodded solemnly in response and for a moment there was a terrible silence in the room as all within it contemplated the awful implications of what they had just heard.

The general silently studied the woman before him as he attempted to absorb what he had just learned before forming his response. Finally he turned to the doctor at his side.

"Dr Frasier - is what she just said - possible?"

"It's not very scientific, sir," Janet returned with a slightly unhappy frown on her face. "In my opinion, I would have to say no. Still, we cannot deny twice the colonel has experienced some sort of - effect - which appears to have no physiological cause. The first time the - phenomenon - occurred I ran the whole series on him, and I couldn't find anything wrong with him - no cause for the physical reaction he experienced on Abydos. I'll run the tests again, but I don't think I'll find anything this time either. Luena, what did your Mother do to them?"

Luena shrugged. "I don't know. Matarei was the one who did the dreaming. She is the only one who could tell you."

"Well young woman, we certainly will talk about this later," Hammond said to her in a slightly stern tone. "However, at the moment we are in the middle of a situation which is going to have to take precedence. Thank you for your help with the colonel, but rest assured, we will talk. Doctor Frasier," he said, turning to the petite woman at his side, "I have to return to our guests. I want you to run those tests again and find out everything you can from Luena. I want some answers. I am beginning to feel as if someone else is pulling all the strings and frankly, Ma'am, I don't like it one single bit. Carry on. Major Carter, Teal'c?"

After pausing briefly to flash Luena grateful looks the two people addressed followed General Hammond from the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gone, the pain was gone. Thank god. Quiet now, at peace, safe in Jack's arms. Jack had found him, Jack had come, somehow with him, holding him tight, somehow still alive, don't know how, but what does it matter, he's here, here, that's all that matters.

Jack was in his mind, in his heart, filling him with love and comfort, banishing the fear, chasing the terrible memories away. Gone, over gone, not alone, not alone, no matter what happens, be brave, we're coming for you.

Daniel didn't hear it as words, rather felt with unshakeable certainty everything Jack was trying to communicate to him. Flying on the wings of a dream, but no dream was ever this real, this comforting, it was like nothing Daniel had ever known. With Jack's reality singing within him Daniel felt strong, comforting arms enfold him, hands move upon him. His body thrilled with the touch, the ardent caresses, the lips which pressed hotly to his skin and slid over him, making him shiver. Jack. Jack touching him, holding him, kissing him.

Daniel sighed his name aloud, over and over as he felt Jack's weight upon him, felt his hands roam, touch, fondle, his touch, - rougher, groping, faltering, as if they were strange hands, hands which did not know him with the certainty of those of his beloved. The mouth - he didn't know it, pressing hard upon his own, forcing his lips apart, thick tongue thrusting roughly with a frightening, cruel hunger.

Wrong - something's wrong. He was awash with the desire summoned by the determined application of Jack's ardour, and yet loud warnings stabbed through his brain. Wake up, had to wake up. The dream was going wrong. Something was wrong. The hands upon him - not Jack. They were the hands of stranger, hands he did not know, touching him, a stranger kissing him, making him respond unknowing and grunting in triumph as he clutched the rigid evidence of his success.

Still fighting to wake up Daniel struggled to escape the heaving, heavy body pressing down on him. Tried to push away the hands touching him, bringing him rapidly to an unwanted release. Tried to pull away from the hot, mauling mouth smothering him. Waking up, waking up to the same nightmare he had fainted away from. Him - god - it's him. Touching him - his hands making him feel these things, not Jack, not Jack's hands, not Jack's touch, not Jack's kisses him - him - have to make him stop god not again stop touching me stop it stop it stop it stop it...

Daniel realised he was fully awake, screaming, thrashing wildly, trying desperately to escape from the arms of Chronos. The thick tongue raking the back of his mouth sickened, him, gagged him, he felt his stomach heaving with violent, terrified nausea.

Chronos pulled back from Daniel almost immediately at the first sign of his fully awake and aware hysteria. He leaned over him, not touching him as the man beneath him rolled into a panicked ball in order to attempt to shield the most vulnerable parts of himself from any further molestation.

"Don't touch me!" he cried brokenly between rapid, panicked breaths of air.

"Don't be afraid," Chronos said softly. "I will not hurt you. You are afraid. You do not need to be. This I promise you, Daniel."

Daniel's only response was sharp, harsh burst of bitter laugh and a reiteration of his stubborn, insistent request he not be touched.

"I mean you no harm," Chronos persisted. "Let me pleasure you to completion. You are in need - it must be painful."

"I much prefer the pain to the alternative, thanks," Daniel forced the words out between clenched teeth. "Don't - don't touch me."

Chronos sighed deeply. "I can see earning your trust will not be an easy thing. Very well," he said matter-of-factly as he lay down behind Daniel and wrapped his arms around his chest, drawing the trembling, weakly struggling man into him in a crushing embrace he did not have the strength to break. "We shall sleep. Be still now, cease being foolish. I have said I will not hurt you - it will be so. You have the word of a god you are safe here with me." Chronos lightly kissed his cheek, making Daniel shake with renewed terror and revulsion. "Sleep now, Daniel. Be at peace."

Daniel lay awake in the iron grip of his captor, motionless, barely daring to breathe, as he listened to the respiration of the man behind him gradually slow and deepen. Even though Chronos was asleep, the arms about him did not slacken or relent. Trapped. Unable to get away - from the arms around him, from the body touching him. Unable to escape the confines of the embrace as false as the promises which flowed freely from the lips of the man who had already showed him how 'safe' he could expect to be with him.

Daniel closed his eyes against the pain, trying not to make a sound as he felt tears beginning to pool behind his eyelids. Dream. Just a dream. All of it. The feeling of Jack - the love, the comfort - just a foolish, foolish dream. An ephemeral fantasy born of his need to believe Jack was still alive and still coming for him. Wasn't real. None of it was real. Not his touch, his arms, his promise. No hope for the future, no hope he would ever see Jack again.

No hope to know any other arms around him save the ones confining him now which would never let him go. Daniel fought to stop the tears from falling, consoling himself in knowing at least he had made Chronos stop in time. Even though he had tricked him, it hadn't gotten him anywhere. Hadn't made him give anything he had no wish to, hadn't made him betray Jack. Might have his body, but there were still things Chronos could not make him do. Would never make him do.

Never.

Promise Jack. For you, in your memory. Won't give in, won't let him break me. I'll hang on till I beat him. I'll make it out of here Jack, you'll see. Make you proud of me...


	3. Chapter 3

  
Jacob and Martouf exchanged brief glances. When the younger man turned back to look at the other people in the briefing room, his eyes emitted the golden light which signified the ascendancy of Lantash as the dominating consciousness of the body. The Tok'ra's unnatural voice added a dread and solemn import to the information it delivered.

"We are glad to hear the colonel is resting unharmed. However, we would like to speak to the concerns he raised which his sudden attack prevented us from addressing. We realise how much Doctor Jackson means to you, and understand why you would think what we propose is harsh, unfeeling, even selfish. Please understand the Council did not arrive at this decision lightly. The Tok'ra consider the Tau'ri not just allies, but friends as well, particularly its representatives who have fought at our side and come to our aid and assistance in the past." 

Lantash paused, smiling at Sam as he said this, trying to elicit a response in return. She looked away, keeping her face impassive. His eyes flickered slightly with disappointment; he smoothed the rejected smile from his face and continued. 

"Know that we do not abandon our own lightly, and we have come to think of you as part of us. Certainly those of us who have come to know Doctor Jackson respect and admire him deeply. We call him friend - do not think this is any easier for us than it is for you, no matter what you may believe you know about us or our motives. 

"However, having said all that, you must also be aware there are times when what we want matters little against - what must be done. You are all soldiers; these are not concepts you are unfamiliar with. I am sure you all have taken oaths - as have we, to lay down your lives, if necessary, in the service of your race and its greater good." 

"Daniel isn't a soldier," Sam blurted out suddenly. "He took no 'oath' to justify his abandonment." 

"No, Sam, he isn't," her father answered her in a soothing voice. "But he understands what it means to serve a higher purpose. And he's already demonstrated he is more than willing to die for his world. When we ask him to help us, you know what he's going to say." 

_Yes, I damned well do, and so do you. Damn you! Damn all of us._

Sam fought back an urge to follow the colonel's example and storm angrily from the room. She forced herself to sit and listen, resolutely blinking back the beginnings of angry, frustrated tears as Lantash continued to speak. 

"I know this will be small consolation for the loss of your friend for a second time, if it should come to that - but we thought you should know - why. What is at stake here - why we are asking this of him - how important he has suddenly become, because of where he is - to all of us. 

"As yet you do not appreciate how serious a threat the Goa'uld represent to the peace and stability of the entire galaxy, nor do you understand the scope of their ambitions and what their realisation would mean for your race - and many others. The Tok'ra's opposition to the System Lord Alliance is not simply a war of ideological differences; we are fighting for all of our futures. The Alliance must be controlled --the key to this is Chronos. 

"Chronos is not only the most influential of the System Lords, of all of them he is the one most responsible for maintaining the Alliance's current state of unity \- however tenuous. Without his influence and the checks and balances he maintains on the other System Lords the Alliance would soon crumble and the System Lords would fall amongst themselves, destroying each other and most of the worlds they control in a vicious, senseless internecine war which would eventually spill out and ravage the galaxy. 

"This is not what we wish to accomplish. We have a plan for dealing with Chronos and through him altering the ambitions of the Alliance which will prevent this from coming to pass. However, lacking a crucial element to its execution, we have not been able to implement it. We believe the missing piece has been supplied in the person of Doctor Jackson. The time has come. As strange as it may sound, it very well may be your friend has just become the most important person in the galaxy. The lives of billions may literally depend on what he decides - and what he does in the next little while." 

"Whew - no pressure!" Sam snapped - the strident remark earning her a glare from the general. "Well - what with the colonel not being here and all, I just thought someone.." she allowed her voice to trail away as the general glared at her again. 

"Chronos is that most dangerous of creatures, an ambitious, powerful man who is also shrewd and intelligent. He has gained power and maintains it because he understands it - how to use it to inspire fear, maintain control, and instil fanatical loyalty in his followers. He tempers ambition with realising the importance of holding onto what he already has. He is skilled in the motivation of others through appropriate reward and punishment, and addresses the need for power in the lesser ones who serve him. He also understands the power of - terror. And knows well how to use it. 

"One hundred and fifty years ago Chronos learned a hard lesson about the folly of neglecting all of those things I have just mentioned when he very nearly did not succeed in putting down a rebellion led by his queen and several of his more ungrateful offspring. In summarily executing all of them once he had triumphed over them Chronos sent out a strong message to all who watched, waiting to take their turn at trying to take him out. He gave them no such opportunity, swiftly taking steps to correct all the mistakes he had made which had made him so vulnerable in the first place. 

"He largely abandoned his pursuit of power through overt outward expansion and conquest in favour of seeking it through consolidation, administration and internal control of his own interests. As well as seeking to solidify his control over his fellow System Lords through covert manipulation. He handsomely rewarded the loyalty of his remaining children by giving them autonomous control over their own pieces of his empire, which he apportioned equally and meted out to each of them. 

"All but one of them continues to preside over their individual holdings from their own homeworlds, nominally directing the governments he set up and set up in motion for them. I say 'nominally' for even though the efficient bureaucratic machines and those who maintain them report to their respective governors, in reality all the administrators and said governors answer to Chronos. All proceeds as he wishes, both in his realm and in the larger area of the Alliance itself, because of the other steps Chronos has taken to establish his instrument for the effective utilisation of terror. 

"I refer of course to the Ashrak. That most efficient, ruthless and fanatically loyal guild of assassins and spies is unique in the Alliance. Because of it, Chronos has eyes and ears - everywhere, as well as a reach which extends galaxy wide. As he wills, he speaks but a word, and people die. Silent, deadly, covert, everywhere and no where, the Ashrak ensure Chronos is heeded and obeyed without question. All listen to him few dare to oppose him - those who do - die. 

"The last part of his plan concerned the dissemination of his own personal influence over those who serve him. As I said, Chronos understand the proper application of power and terror when it comes to dealing with subordinates on a distant as well as a personal level. He is unique among the System Lords in the degree of genuine personal loyalty he inspires in those who serve him. He takes the role of god he has assumed very seriously, and as a rule is not given to being as heedlessly arrogant, callously cruel or capriciously indifferent to the well fare of his underlings as his peers. He is generous to reward loyalty and success, equally generous to punish failure. He imagines himself to be fair and just - perhaps in his own mind he is. Certainly those who follow him do not dispute his claims, nor are they slow to - love him and serve him with genuine devotion. 

"His sphere of influence is unique in the Alliance in his 'enlightened' attitude toward his Jaffa and humans. Both are extremely well treated - there is no poverty, neglect or deprivation on any of the Jaffa or human colony worlds in the realm of Chronos. Many humans serve him willingly on a personal level, in the Ashrak and in the daily administration of his empire. He does not raid human colony worlds for hosts, they offer themselves up willingly for implantation after having been trained and conditioned for their fate upon entering into service in 'The Temple.' There are many such 'temples' in his realm, where both human and Jaffa tend to the larval Goa'ulds and the humans prepare for the ultimate bliss when they will be granted the supreme honour of being a receptacle for divinity. The implantation ritual takes place in the Temple as well. He's built a whole cult around it. Quite clever, in a terrifying sort of way. 

"As for his treatment of the 'ruling class' - the members of his own race, again, reward and punishment. He is not afraid to share his power. Those who are loyal and serve him well can hope to achieve and enjoy serious power and influence if they are unswervingly in their service to Chronos and do as they are told. Believe me, few oppose him. The benefits for doing so are too uncertain, and it is rarely even contemplated, as the rewards for being good are much too lucrative to risk losing. 

"Ironically, the events which unfolded here on Earth during your recent summit have worked to his favour in providing Chronos with new territory and positions of power to generously bestow to many seeking more. By unmasking Nirrti's plot and delivering her into the hands of her fellows, you Tau'ri provided Chronos with a bloodless and elegant solution to the problem of the growing restive expansionist ambitions of his children, as well as giving him a much needed excuse to finally eliminate a troublesome neighbour. As a rule he prefers to negotiate with his fellow System Lords, but he will eventually kill those who will not see things his way. 

"Nirrti was such a one - making no secret of her designs on Chronos' empire, or her disdain of him and his policies. Unfortunate for her she was not nearly as clever as she was ambitious. Upon her execution her territories became forfeit, and as the injured party Chronos benefited from the majority of what she ruled over, thus there were worlds and positions and more power to hand out to the waiting willing. 

"Chronos himself no longer has any fixed, set, planetary base of operations. He directs his empire from the safety of his flagship. He's impossible to track, tie down, predict; with the mobility of the ship and the Stargate it contains he can be anywhere at any time, and conversely he can dispatch instruments of his will at his leisure as it suits him. As you can well imagine, security within the vessel is - complete and very nearly impregnable. 

"That is why Nirrti took the chance she did - daring to try to assassinate him here, away from his place of power where he was the most vulnerable. Affixing the blame on the Tau'ri in the process, thereby eliminating any possibility of retribution from his children or his loyal followers. We have three operatives remaining aboard that ship - they are the only ones who have managed to survive and it took them years to get them where they are. Losing even one of them would be a tragedy of enormous proportions. Yet we would sacrifice all of them to protect your friend and give him his chance to do what only he can do. 

"The will of Chronos is the cement which holds the Alliance together. No System Lord wishes to risk offending him, so all allow themselves to be strongly influenced by and sensitive to his wishes. He is the heart of the Alliance. Therefore, anyone who is close to him can literally have their finger on the pulse of that Alliance. Do you begin to comprehend how important Doctor Jackson may have become? Do you appreciate what he might have the opportunity to discover? Do you understand now why we are asking him - to do what we wish him to do?" 

"Chronos has it all sewed up in one neat, tidy package," Jacob added. "There's only one chink in the armour - one small area of vulnerability. And Daniel is standing right in the middle of it." 

The solemn black man seated beside Sam who up until this time had taken in the proceedings without making a sound suddenly spoke up. "You spoke of a plan for dealing with Chronos that would not cause the fabric of the Alliance to collapse without his influence. What would this plan entail?" 

"Sorry Teal'c." Jacob answered him. "We're under strict instructions from the Council not to discuss this." 

"So what you are saying is - you can't tell us what you want us to support, but you want us to go along with you anyway?" Sam shot the remark across to her father, the rage simmering within her making her feel extremely thankful the colonel was not sitting in the room listening to this right now. 

"Sam," Jacob began in a conciliatory tone. 

"Well - it sucks!" she cut him off. "All of this. Just - sucks." 

"I concur," Teal'c's booming voice echoed. 

"As do I," the general finished, flashing her a stern, but not unsympathetic look. "Although I might have phrased it a little more diplomatically. I am equally unhappy with this situation but unfortunately, my opinion is entirely irrelevant. The decision whether or not to support your proposal to deliberately render no aid to Doctor Jackson and to encourage him to work covertly for your interests is not up to me. However if it was, in light of your last statement, even after everything you have just told us, I am not so sure I personally would agree to this. No, that's not right. I'm damned sure. Damned sure I wouldn't!" 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, George," Jacob Carter turned to look into the eyes of his long-time friend and colleague. "You might not know whether or not you can trust the motives of the Tok'ra but I'd like to think, after all this time, you know you can trust me." He paused to look briefly across at his daughter before shifting his eyes back to the general again. 

"I might be carrying around a passenger now but I'm still me, and I'm still the same as I ever was - as you are. A soldier, just following orders. Maybe I can' t tell you what we plan to do, but dammit - you know me. Do you honestly think I would betray my country, my world - and lead it into supporting something which would in any way harm or compromise it? If you think I would, then I guess none of you ever knew me at all." 

"But what about Daniel, Dad?" Sam said in a quietly imploring tone. Wanting to believe him, wanting to trust him. "What is your 'plan' going to do to him? What is it going to call for him to do?" 

"Whatever he needs to do, Sam. Whatever it takes. For as long as he can. Don't ask me what that means. I think you already know." 

"Of COURSE she knows! We all know! And not one of us has the guts to come out and say it!" 

All heads turned toward the door of the briefing room in response to the strident, unexpected voice. Jack O'Neill stood in the doorway; hands clenched at his sides, his dark eyes cold and dangerous, his entire body taut with the effort of restraining the rage that burned within him. No one had heard the door open, had realised he was there. No one knew how long he had been there. Or how much he had heard. 

Jack continued to speak, his voice as menacing and tightly controlled as the rest of him. Wisely, no one watching him attempted to interrupt him or stop him from speaking. 

"Well - I've got the guts. I'll say it. Too damned ugly to hide it behind inferences and euphemisms. Too damned ugly by half. Especially as it has already started. 

"You want us to leave him there. Want to ask him to let that bastard FUCK him for the good of the entire galaxy. Well guess what, he hasn't bothered to wait for permission. You'll be happy to know while you've been sitting here spouting higher principles and asking us to feel sorry for you for having to be the ones to make all these hard choices Daniel was being raped and beaten within an inch of his life. That's the reality. That's what we're really talking here. What all your 'rationalisation comes right down to. Raped. Do you hear me? RAPED. I can spell it for you, if you like. You want to ask him to give himself over to a lifetime of this kind of abuse - for the good of all the rest of us. Well, isn't that special? All the rest of us get a better galaxy to live in - well, what the hell does HE get? I'll tell you what he gets. Fucked over. In more ways than one! 

"Your reluctance to consign Danny to this fate touches me, guys. It really does. Glad to see you are having some small twinges of conscience over this, but Marty, Jacob, do me a little favour. Look at Sam over there and tell her honestly it would make no difference to you if she was the one being asked to play 'hide the salami' with Chronos instead of Daniel. Tell her it would still be 'okay' - still be acceptable and necessary and that you could ask her to do it - and see if you can make her believe you. 

"And while you're at it, guys, why don't you tell her the truth? Why don't you tell all of us the truth? Let's just cut the crap right here and now. You have no intention of taking Daniel out of there. Never had any either. Been lying through your teeth to us about that, and hoping we wouldn't figure it out. No intention of ever saving him - not now, not a month from now - not ever. You don't want to tell us about it, but you've got a 'plan'? I'll say you damned well do, and I can see why you want to keep your mouth shut about it. You want Danny to stay close to Chronos so you can pull his strings through him. You want Danny to help you run the whole Alliance, make Chronos dance to your tune. You want him to stay there and be your puppetmaster - for the rest of his life. Don't you! Lying bastards! 

"I don't care what you call yourselves, you goddam Snake Heads are all the same. Tok'ra, Goa'uld \- it makes no difference we're NOTHING to you - just something to be used as it suits you. Insignificant little pawns in your big important struggle. Save the galaxy! Sure, why not, nothing else pressing on the calendar today. My life's not worth shit anymore now that you've sold off the best part of it. And then you turn around and have the nerve to expect me to THANK you for it!" 

Jack's voice was still low, and incredibly controlled, but he jabbed an angry finger at the two silent, still representatives of the Tok'ra sitting at the table. 

"Just so you know - that man you are so quick to use and sell down the river is worth more than every single one of you stinking Snake Heads put together. You THINK about it, and while you're at it enjoying the freedom he is paying for with his body and soul, I hope you'll have the grace to feel ashamed of yourselves! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go out and get some fresh air. Something smells pretty rotten in here, and I've had just about as much of it as I can take." Pausing only to smile weakly at his team-mates, Jack turned on his heel and stalked from the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luena was waiting for him a couple of steps away. "C'mon, Broadzilla," he grunted, grabbing her by the arm. "Let's go topside and get some air. This place is making me sick to my stomach." 

"Okay, Jerk," she replied, falling into step beside him. 

"That's Jack," he smiled back at her, in spite of himself. 

"Sorry," she shrugged slightly, mocking him with a pert grin. "I keep getting that wrong, don't I?" 

They said nothing more until they emerged into the cool night mountain air. Jack found the first spot which suited him and stretched out on the grass so he could look up and see the stars. Out there. Danny was somewhere out there, lost amidst the sea of twinkling lights. Lost... 

"How are you doing?" Luena asked him as she settled gracefully down beside him. "How is he doing?" 

"The pain is gone," Jack replied absently. "Chronos must have healed him or something. I don't feel it anymore. Scared. He's so scared. That's all I feel - is fear.." Jack sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around the legs he drew up tight to his chest. "Danny's all alone - and he's terrified. I don't know what to do. God, Lu - what am I going to do?" 

Jack turned his head to look at the woman sitting cross-legged in the grass beside him, the single tear suspended on his cheek glistening in the pale moonlight. 

"You know what the hell of it is?" he began in a wavering, breaking voice. "I know what I said to those guys back there, but I can't help thinking - they may be right. I love Danny more than life itself - I want him back more than anything in this world - but - is this just being selfish? As horrible as it sounds \- could they be right? Could Danny really make that much of a difference where he is? If anybody could tame that Goa'uld - Danny could do it. I know he could. They know it too. Is that what he is supposed to do - and am I wrong for wanting to get him back - for myself? Is this what he was really brought back for - not for me - but for this?' 

Jack let his head drop to his knees as the misery threatened to overwhelm him. "I promised him I would find him. Promised him I would bring him home. But - do I have the right? What is one man's life really worth - when you weigh it against billions? Even, God help me, if that man is Danny? God, Lu - I miss him so much." 

Luena put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and then cuffed him across the back of the head. Hard. 

"Je-SUS!" Jack howled, his head snapping up with startled indignation. "What the hell was THAT for?" 

"I wanted to get your attention," the Telshar woman said sternly to him. "Make absolutely sure you are listening to me. First thing I want to say to you, Jack O'Neill \- if I hear any more of that kind of talk out of you I'll hit you again and next time it'll be hard!" 

Jack's mouth gaped open as he looked at the grim woman beside him. For once, he had nothing to say. 

"I don't know how we are going to do it yet, but I do know we are bringing him home. This is why I was taken to serve as Amonet's host. This is why he found me. This is why he saved me - so I would be able to be here to help you get him back. With you or without you, it's all the same to me. I'm bringing him home. Either way Jack - I am not leaving the man who gave me my freedom enslaved himself. 

"The arguments of the Tok'ra are like smoke to me. They have no meaning. I don't know about the 'good of the galaxy'. I don't know these billions of people. I do know Daniel. He is my friend. He needs my help. That's all I need to know. All you need to know too. There is nothing else that needs to be said." 

Jack looked at her deeply for many long minutes. At last, a crooked smile creased his face. "Know what, Lady? I really like your style. If I wasn't a married man, you'd be in serious trouble." 

Luena pulled a face at him and punched him soundly on the arm. "Save your lines for Daniel, O'Neill," she laughed. "They work on him." 

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" he smiled fondly. "Never could quite figure that one out. So," he said curtly, pulling himself around to face her, "Now that's all settled, what do we do?" 

"Your government is going to support the Tok'ra," she said in a tone which carried the conviction of prescient certainty. "They will forbid you from interfering, seek to keep you here so there is no possibility you will be able to take action on Daniel's behalf." 

"Pretty much worked that much out for myself," Jack muttered. "Which gets us exactly nowhere." 

"I said they will TRY to keep you here," Luena returned. "Trying is not the same as succeeding. They will also try to keep me here. We will let them think they can, for the meantime. We will wait for a little while. Make our plans. Something has yet to happen. I don't know what yet, Matarei was the one who saw it in the dreaming. She will tell me when the time has come. Then, we will go. They will not be able to stop us. I promise you this Jack. 

"For now, we are not powerless to help Daniel even as we wait. The bond between you will intensify as time passes. It will become easier for you to reach him through it and comfort him. He will know he is not alone, and he will draw strength from that. You will give him the courage to endure until we can go to him. I'll show you how." 

"So, even though I can't be with him, I'll always know what's going on with him?" Jack asked her. "What he's feeling, what's happening to him? Not quite as good as being there, but believe me, I'll take it!" 

"Good!" Luena announced as she stood up. "Now, I don't want to hear any more of this 'maybe we should leave him there for the good of the galaxy' foolishness. "I'll knock your block off first, before I let you start thinking like that again." 

"Ah, remind me never to get you pissed off at me," Jack remarked ruefully as he got to his feet while rubbing the back of his head. "So let's get back and see what sort of mischief the kids have been getting up to since we've been gone." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Coffee. He could smell coffee.. 

Pulled rapidly to consciousness by the siren song of the blessed aroma Daniel opened his eyes. The confused disorientation of new wakefulness assailed him. Where - not familiar - not home - white, everything was white - Chronos! 

The terror of the realisation shocked him fully awake, causing him to hurl himself up in a clumsy attempt to spring from the bed. In his haste he very nearly upset the small table beside it upon which sat the object emitting the aroma which had roused him. 

There was a pot of coffee sitting on the table. His throat contracting with longing, Daniel nevertheless made himself look around the room before he dared to touch it. 

Alone. He was alone. Chronos had been with him last night, that much he remembered. So much pain, he had thought himself about to die, and then it was gone. Daniel put his hands to his face. Some spots were still sore, but he seemed okay. He looked down at himself, running his hands across his chest and stomach. Nothing wrong, he looked fine all that stuff spilled all over him was gone. Everything was gone, except the memory.. 

There were other memories too. Memories of Jack - so real, coming to him, holding him, healing the hurts of his heart and soul - sweet memories soured and twisted by the cruel reality he had awakened to of the beast who had used him once in violence and sought to use him again while hiding behind the guise of his Jack. Daniel closed his eyes and shuddered as he suddenly remembered hearing the dead, hollow voice speaking words of love to him, saying Jack's name, pretending to be him. 

It had all been a lie, a strange, temporary illusion, and yet - it lingered still. As soon as his panic began a comforting warmth began to fill him. Jack. It felt like Jack. Jack's presence was palpable; filling him, surrounding him with his strength and reassurance. Daniel felt himself beginning to calm, felt the fear drain from him, felt his mind beginning to clear as whatever this was that felt like Jack smoothed over the terrible memories of the night before, removing their power to hurt him, pushing them back harmless into the recesses of his thoughts. 

Daniel didn't understand it, but he was certainly glad of it. The strong assurance of Jack singing in his mind, he dared to look about the room once more. He was still in Chronos' chamber, but he definitely was alone. He was alone, and there was coffee on the table beside him. He could do coffee. Oh yes, he could definitely do coffee. Worry about how it got here later. 

As he leaned forward to move toward the table his hand fell upon something resting on the bed. Some kind of bathrobe. Good - this was good too. Expending a precious moment to quickly pull it on and fasten the belt firmly around his waist, Daniel finally reached for the carafe and poured some of the hot, fragrant liquid into the mug resting there. 

His hands clutching the mug as if he feared it would be taken from him at any instant, he greedily gulped the hot, black ambrosia completely uncaring it was almost too hot to drink. Welcoming the way it seared down his throat he consumed the first mugful in mere seconds and was reaching for the carafe to pour a second when his mind registered exactly what it was he held in his hand. 

Wait a minute - this was his mug - his coffee mug - the one from his office in the SGC - the one Jack had given to him. His favourite mug. 

That realisation brought an even more troubling one. The bathrobe he was wearing - this was his as well. The one he kept in his locker on the base. What the hell.. 

"I took the liberty of procuring some of your personal possessions." Daniel started as HIS voice sounded suddenly behind him. Daniel whirled to see Chronos standing in front of the curtain shielding the bathing area from view. His hair was still damp from his morning ablutions, he was freshly shaven and wearing a deep red robe richly detailed with heavy gold piping. 

One thing you could say about the guy he was sure big into personal hygiene.. 

"I thought you would feel more comfortable if you had some familiar things about you." Chronos continued with a warm smile as he began to walk toward him. "You will find more of your possessions in your wardrobe. It adjoins mine. It is your private room to use to attend to your personal needs. You will not be disturbed there, if you do not wish to be. You will also find a wide selection of garments which are yours to chose from." 

By this time Chronos had reached him, was sitting down on the bed beside him, reaching out a hand to clasp him by the back of the neck in order to pull him closer. 

"If you do not mind, I have presumed to make a selection for you. It is laid out for you." Chronos' eyes grew larger as he pulled Daniel's face closer to his own. "I think you will find the blue will suit you very well." 

Daniel closed his eye, shuddering with terror and revulsion as he braced himself for the inevitable. 

It didn't come. Sighing deeply, Chronos caressed Daniel's cheek with his free hand, making him flinch at the contact. Sighing again he said, "You make it very hard to resist you, but I can see I frighten you. Very well, we will leave this for now." 

As soon as Chronos released him Daniel quickly scrambled away from him, turning to watch him warily from his new vantagepoint on the far side of the bed. Chronos took in the mug and carafe on the table. 

"Ah, I see you found the beverage. Did you enjoy it? I understand you are particularly partial to it. It has an interesting flavour. I took the liberty of sampling it as it was being prepared." 

"Yes," Daniel answered cautiously. "I am partial to it. It's very good coffee. Thank you." 

"Good," Chronos half-turned so the man behind him could see the expression on his face. "I am pleased to see you feeling so well this morning. I had not thought you would be awake again this soon." 

_So soon after you nearly killed me._

Chronos nodded as he took in the thinly veiled resentment in Daniel's eyes evoked by his slight reference to the events of the night before. 

"You are correct to be angry with me," Chronos confessed to him with unashamed frankness. "You were afraid. I should have seen that. I should not have disciplined you so severely. Though it is scarcely a defence I was quite mad with desire for you and angry with you for denying me. Still - what I did was excessive, \- far more of a punishment then I should have meted out to you. I can only tell you how deeply sorry I am for the harm I caused you. If you will permit me, I will try to make amends." 

"I can't imagine how you could possibly do that other than agreeing to let me go," Daniel ventured. "Somehow I don't think that is going to happen." 

"You are correct. I am unwilling to grant you that particular desire. However, I do have a gift to give you which I think will please you just as much. I possess a certain piece of information which will bring you much joy. You believe your friend Jack to be dead. Will you forgive me if I tell you I know he is alive?" 

"Jack - Jack is - alive?" 

Daniel looked into the glowing eyes of the man who sat on the opposite side of the bed, trying not to scream aloud with the joy thrilling through him. Alive alive alive.. 

Almost as quickly as it had come the joy was ruthlessly crushed by the realisation of - from where the source of this information had come. Daniel turned away, hunching over and in on himself as the bitter pain shot through him. Lies. Had to be lies. This had to be another cruel trick - another game Chronos was playing with him. He was a fool to believe it - a fool to believe anything that came out of the System Lord's mouth. 

A hand touched him on the shoulder and he cried out in shock. He wrenched his shoulder violently away from beneath the hated hand, falling to the floor in his panicked haste to escape from him. 

"Lying to me!" he screamed. "Stop lying to me!" 

Chronos made no move to touch him or approach him. "I never lie, Daniel." he said in a very quiet voice. "The two things I value above all others are honestly and loyalty. The two things I will never forgive are the speaking of falsehoods and betrayal. You should know this. You should remember it. Those who have not - have not lived to repeat their error." 

Daniel turned until he was pressed up against the side of the bed. He leaned against it for support, keeping his eyes averted, not wanting to meet the ones of the man sitting above him. 

"Stay there if you wish," Chronos said finally, "But you will hear me. I speak the truth. However, if my word is not enough for you - you may seek confirmation of what I say from Nah'tak. He has received the reports from the Ashrak I sent to infiltrate your headquarters. O'Neill lives - ah - I see that piece of information has gotten your attention." 

"What did - what did you just say?" Daniel looked up at Chronos as the implications of what he had just heard filled him with dread. Licking his lips nervously he searched Chronos' face and saw the truth of his words there, as well as the sudden explanation for certain other mysteries. 

"Ah," Chronos smiled as he saw the frightened comprehension in Daniel's eyes. "You understand now. How your possessions have come to be here. How I know the things about you I know. How I was able to know how to find you on - what do you call it - D3G-678 the day my minions failed to bring you to me. How I knew to lay the trap for you on Abydos - the one place you would think yourself safe. 

"I know many, many things about you, Daniel. About you, and the man you shared your life with. Information is life itself. One does not achieve what I have without knowing much, nor do they live to enjoy what they have achieved without the security of constant, accurate intelligence. My Ashrak serve me well in this capacity. They are everywhere I need them to be, constantly seeing for me, learning for me, imparting to me everything they discover in my service. The Ashrak I dispatched to learn of you for me is even now in the very heart of your SGC. He will remain there for a time. I desire him to stay there, to stay very close to your Jack." 

The smile on Chronos' face was as deeply self-satisfied as the purring quality of his voice. Daniel willed himself to keep the fear out of his eyes, meeting those of Chronos without flinching. 

"I see," he replied. "I understand the reason for your 'gift' now. You didn't tell me about Jack to make me feel better. You told me he was alive to threaten me with that fact. To use it against me." 

"It would be a very effective inducement, would it not?" Chronos answered him with inscrutable expression on his face. "Tell me, Daniel - what would you do to keep Jack alive?" 

Daniel answered him without hesitation. "Anything. Anything you want." 

Chronos' eyes were hooded, his expression unreadable as he looked down at the man who faced him unflinching, his body taut with resigned courage. 

"We shall see," he murmured finally. "Very well. We shall see if you speak the truth. Kiss me, Daniel." 

He had known it was coming - this or something very nearly like it. Still, it was all Daniel could do to still the shuddering revulsion in his body as he dutifully rose from the floor, sat beside Chronos and touched his lips to those of the System Lord. 

At first he could do no more than that, no more than simply not move away as Chronos' mouth began to move hungrily into his, crushing his lips forcing them apart. Chronos knotted a hand in his hair, using his purchase to pull his head slightly back until he was able to look into Daniel's eyes. 

"I said - KISS me, Daniel," his voice rumbled through Daniel, making him shake. Gulping down his fear, he moved his face back forward, renewing the contact he dreaded, forcing himself to respond to the man kissing him. 

With a throaty chuckle Chronos pushed him back down on the bed. Still kissing him passionately his hand fumbled with the belt of Daniel's robe, loosing it, pushing the garment aside. Daniel clutched the bedclothes beneath him; grabbing fistfuls of the bedding, trying to use the anchor to still the scream rising within him as he felt Chronos' hand begin to glide across the skin of his chest. Light, sinuous as a snake the hand continued to move downward, sliding across his stomach which heaved in terrified revulsion at the assault. The hand continued downward, questing, knowing, supreme in its confidence it would this time, not be denied. 

God - now he was touching him - fondling. Making noises that made him want to scream. Every nerve in his body shrieked at him to fight - to push Chronos away - do everything he could to make him stop touching. Couldn't - couldn't. Had to get through this - had to let him. For Jack. Jack would understand - why. Didn't mean anything - was against his will, was for Jack. Couldn't let anything happen to Jack. 

Chronos squeezed him \- bit the side of his neck - hard. In spite of himself, as much as he tried to hold it back, Daniel felt a whimper of fear escaped him. Memories of the night before came flooding back into his consciousness. God, what was he going to do to him. 

Suddenly, mercifully, Chronos stopped kissing him. The hand insulting him withdrew, moving up to wrap around his throat. Chronos pulled away until he could look at the man who could no longer keep the fear from racking his body or plainly pouring from his eyes. A strange smile rested upon his lips. 

"My touch disgusts you, doesn't it, Daniel?" Chronos began in a quiet voice. "I warn you - I wish the truth." 

Daniel tried to plumb the depths of the dark eyes above him, feeling the hand about his throat tighten as Chronos awaited his response, knowing his life hung upon the next words he uttered. Chronos said he wanted the truth. But what if the truth was not what he wanted to hear.. 

"Yes." Daniel replied, his eyes as brave as he could make them. 

Still no clues to be gleaned from the man leaning over him. "And yet - to save the life of your Jack, you would let me do this to you?" 

"Yes," Daniel replied again. 

There was something. It crossed the face of the System Lord so quickly, flashed fleetingly and was gone so swiftly Daniel was not exactly sure what he saw. Sadness, envy \- regret? 

He must have been seeing things. 

"Your Jack is a very lucky man," Chronos said finally. "Enough, Daniel," he said kindly as he drew Daniel's robe back around him to cover him. "I have learned what I needed to know." 

Chronos rose from the bed, walked away. Daniel sat up, pulling the robe tightly about himself, trying to stop himself from shaking. He didn't know where Chronos had gone, had no idea what he was doing, and what was more, didn't care. He continued to sit there numbly, almost past the point of being capable of being aware of his captor's return. Something was thrust into his hands; a familiar smell roused him. Daniel looked down and saw Chronos had given him a mug of coffee. 

"Drink now," he said kindly. "Are you hungry? I can have food brought immediately." 

Daniel shook his head as he took a sip from the mug in his hand. He still was too stunned and confused to speak. 

"Very well," Chronos continued as he sat himself back down beside him. "You will eat later, I am sure. Finish your beverage, have more if you wish, then you must bathe and dress. We have much to do today. Do you need assistance? Delios has assigned you a personal attendant. Do you wish me to summon her?" 

Daniel shook his head again. His head was swimming; he felt as if he was about to be violently ill. What - had all of that been about? What had just happened? What was Chronos going to do to Jack? 

As if reading his mind the System Lord began to absently play with his hair. Daniel started, nearly spilling his coffee all over himself, but recovered as the man beside him began to speak again. 

"You need not have any fear for your friend. He is safe. I will not harm him - that would only make you hate me more. I would not wish that. I made you aware I could cause him harm to discover what sort of man you are. I know what you are now, Daniel Jackson. I suspected it, but now I know. I am pleased." 

Daniel gritted his teeth as Chronos moved his hand down to his shoulder. He started to massage it as he leaned over and nuzzled his cheek. "This distresses you, I know," he breathed into Daniel's ear. "But I cannot be near you and not touch you. You will get used to it. You will see. In time, you will welcome my touch." 

Daniel closed his eyes as Chronos took the mug from his hand, set it on the floor, and then turned his face around. 

"Kiss me once as if you do not hate me and I will let you go. You have my word." 

Daniel drew a single, shuddering breath, feeling tears slip from his eyes as he forced his mouth to meet the one of the man beside him in order to render him the price of his temporary freedom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, Luena sure had called it. Word from the top had come down and the Tok'ra had gone home with everything they wanted. Along with a certain Major who, at the President's request, was going to be keeping an eye on Earth's interests, making sure we got the straight scoop on what was going on out there. He didn't envy Sam her assignment, but he certainly was glad she was there. Bet she was tearing a strip off Jacob and Marty even now. 

Go get 'em, Sam. 

_I tried, Danny, I really did. But Luena called that too. SG-1 - what's left of it - has been grounded. Wings clipped, benched, removed the rotation for an 'indefinite period'. They're not letting me through the gate no time no how. Not letting me out of their sight. Went to Hammond. God - I even begged. Hands and knees, practically. Stuck here, Danny. Nothing I can do. Sorry. So, so sorry.._

Jack lay in Daniel's bunk in the darkness, remembering the first time he had cried for him after he had died. It had been almost two months after the memorial service - the second one he had had to go through for his friend. Second one like the first. No body - no stone to mark what was left, that he had even once been. But unlike the first - this time no mistake. No doubt he was gone. No doubt at all.. 

It was shortly after he had finally been able to go back home for the first time. For a month and a half he had stayed on base, never leaving it, doing what he was doing now. Sleeping in Daniel's room, working in Daniel's office. Only leaving either place when he absolutely had to. Avoiding going home because he couldn't bear to face what wouldn't be waiting for him there. 

His eyes had been as dry and dead as he was inside. Nothing came forth - nothing moved within him. Until that day... 

He had been looking for something in the hall closet. Couldn't even remember what now, not that it really mattered. Something which had been resting on the shelf above came falling down on top of him, something soft, covering his head, his face. Something which pressed against his skin and smelled like Daniel. 

His sweater. The cobalt blue one. The one Jack liked so much to see him wear because of how good it looked on him - how it made his skin, his eyes glow. Never thought it was weird he should notice that - how something about the way Danny looked in this sweater made his heart jump. 

Jack didn't even know how it had come to be there, but then Daniel was always abandoning things in strange places. Laying something aside in his preoccupation, forgetting where he had put it, finding things he had didn't even remember he owned in places he least expected to find them. So who knew how the sweater had gotten there. However it had, now it was in his hands and it was full of the smell of Daniel, the mixture of spice and sandalwood, the little bit of Abydos he had brought with him and still wore as a connection to his lost home. Had worn. Had worn.. 

The beloved scent assailed him, the memories biting deeply into his heart, lancing the brittle callused shell he had erected around it. As he clutched the sweater, buried his face in it, inhaled the man he had lost and would never have again, the tears fell from him. A flood had torn from him. He had cried, cried, cried. Wept until he discovered it was actually possible to run out of tears. Hadn't known that before. But it was. Still he cried. Dry eyed, broken hearted, the sweater had absorbed a river of woe. 

That day he cried for Daniel. And then he never cried again. 

He'd taken the sweater and the tears it carried to bed with him that night. Clutched it tightly to him as he slept. That night, and every other night which followed. Never cried again, but never was without his tear-soaked talisman in the night. Never without the reminder of his loss and sorrow until the day Daniel came back to him again. Just before Daniel came home he had taken the sweater, washed it - cleansing it of all the tears and pain, folded it careful and put it back in Daniel's drawer. Daniel never knew.. 

Clutching one of Daniel's jackets, Jack lay in Daniel's bunk in the dark, remembering a blue sweater and the man who owned it now twice taken from him, and cried for Daniel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel lowered himself into the bath, quickly immersing himself, just as quickly emerging again. The water was warm, soothing, he wouldn't have minded staying in it longer, but didn't dare. Despite what Chronos had said about leaving him to do this himself, he didn't believe him. Couldn't let himself be caught that vulnerable, unprotected, inviting more looks, more touching, more invasion... Still dripping he clambered from the pool, snatched up his robe, drew it back on again. Clutching it tightly to his wet body he crouched where he was, warily looking around. Alone. He was still alone. Nobody else here. No one else looking - touching - intruding. 

He was wet, cold, shaking. Knew he had to do something, had to move, but couldn't think what it was, couldn't make himself budge. His stomach heaved, an overwhelming wave of nausea rose within him. He doubled over, trying to stop himself from retching, realising with dismayed misery he was about to be violently ill. Humiliatingly all over himself - all over this place because even if he could move, he didn't know where to run. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth trying to stop it, knowing it was futile. He was going to spew and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. 

Only seconds before launch he felt an arm curl around his waist, felt himself being hoisted from the floor and carried into the room where he had been taken to be 'prepared' the night before. There, behind a screen he hadn't been in any condition to notice before, were 'the facilities'. He was supported by the arm around him, his head positioned over the bowl held by a hand on his forehead. Above the sounds he was making as he upchucked with uncontrollable vigour he heard a deep, familiar and very welcome voice saying, "So I see you are not feeling any better this morning, Daniel." 

Nah'tak. Nah'tak was here. He'd be okay for awhile. 

The Jaffa held him where he was for a few moments after he had finished vomiting, giving the trembling in his limbs time to subside. When Daniel nodded he was able to, Nah'tak gently helped him to his feet. 

"Thank you," Daniel said shame-faced to the man beside him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before adding in a bitter voice. "It seems I'm not going to be spared any kind of indignity or embarrassment so I guess I'd better get used to the idea of personal dignity being a thing of the past." 

"I am sorry," the Jaffa said abruptly in a genuinely contrite voice, beginning to back away from him, out of the room. "I only thought to help - I did not mean to intrude or humiliate you. Chronos sent me to look in on you, to see if you were well. He was concerned for you, but thought you would be less frightened by my presence. I have offended - I will go." 

"NO!" Daniel cried out to him, louder than he wished to, his protest energised by the sudden terror the thought of being alone again with Chronos engendered in him. "Don't - don't leave - I wasn't talking about you - didn't mean - " He let his voice die away as he felt himself slumping to the floor. "I don't know what to do." he said in a small voice. 

Nah'tak knelt down beside him, put a kind hand on his head and said softly, "Come then, I will help you."  
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
General George Hammond had never thought he would ever see the day when he would hate his job, but it had come. Though it had been his privilege to have been in command of this facility during times when he was proud of the SGC and what it stood for; he now stood in what he knew was not his command' s finest hour. It was very possible everything they had accomplished in the past three years, every high ideal they had aspired toward, every moral advantage they claimed over the 'enemy' in this fight was all irretrievably compromised by what they seemed fully prepared to do to one of their own. 

If George Hammond had ever had any cause to doubt the correctness of 'following orders' he only had to remember the look in the eyes of the man who had stood in this office not long ago. 

He had been expecting the visit ever since he'd had to relay the president's decision to the people who awaited it. Though it was the answer he had been anticipating, it was not the one he wished. He'd learned many years ago there was often a vast difference between what one wished and what one had to do. Even knowing it didn't help. It never got any easier. You would think with time and practice it would - but it never did. 

What was wrong was still wrong. Being able to hide behind the shelter of responsibility once removed in that the decision was not yours to make - only to live with \- didn't make it any easier either.. 

Oh, it was fancily worded in properly turgid militarese, but it was pretty plain as to what it came down to. He was to do nothing. The SGC was to take no action in this matter. None. Major Carter was to accompany the Tok'ra to represent the Earth's interests and to provide the President with accurate and timely intelligence as to the future development of the situation, and pending these reports a final decision would be made with respects to Doctor Jackson's disposition but for the moment, they would all just sit on their hands and do - nothing. 

Given the past precedents for independent action demonstrated by certain individuals under his command, he was further sternly admonished to ensure no member of the SGC was to be given the opportunity to take any sort of independent action. No exceptions. 

He laid it all out for them. Couldn't make it any plainer than it was. Knew it wouldn't stop Jack from trying. Wouldn't be who he was if it did. 

It gave him no joy to see that proud man stand before him and say those words. See the pain and desperation in his eyes as he said, "I'll beg if that's what it takes." Gave him no pleasure to say to him, "Even if I could let you go - where would you start to look?" 

Hammond found himself feeling he had lived too long if it meant he had to live to see this day. He admitted he hadn't much cared for Doctor Jackson when he'd first met him. Was more than furious with both of the men who had perpetrated the deliberate deception about what had gone on during the first mission to Abydos - and had persuaded the other members of the team to support it. He took a very dim view about that sort of collusion and it had significantly coloured his initial attitude toward the young archaeologist. 

Then he had gotten to know him. 

If you were looking for someone to fit the label of 'just plain decent human being' there were few candidates more deserving of the epithet than Daniel Jackson was. He could be impetuous and ill considered - but even if at times his way of doing things was not exactly by the book - there was nothing wrong with his instincts or intentions. Somehow he always knew how to do the right thing. Why did it seem life and its circumstances were never prepared to do the right thing by him? 

That's what really made this whole thing so horrible; of all the people who could have been called upon to make this terrible sacrifice - why did it have to be him? The day he had been recruited to make this whole program happen - even then he'd had no understanding of the sort of life he would be called upon to lead, no desire to make the kind of sacrifices he'd been required to make, no ambition to become - a warrior for the sake of this world and many others. Unlike his fellow team members he'd never made the conscious decision to dedicate his life to the preservation of others - it was a role which was thrust upon him by fate, but one he'd not shied away from when it was required of him by circumstances. 

He was an ordinary man with ordinary dreams and desires who'd become something larger and more possible than himself because he'd had no choice. He'd never sought it, never dreamt of it for himself, and yet he'd done everything it asked of him. And much more besides. Over and over again, without complaining, faltering or turning aside. 

Now they were asking more of him than even one who had sworn to serve and die should have been asked to do. Assuming he would just - do it. Because of who he was. That ordinary man who had become something - extraordinary. Someone who deserved a lot more than what he was getting. But kept on being what he as - anyway.. 

What of the other man, the one who had chosen the warrior's path, who had made a conscious decision to serve and defend - and had faced and made the sacrifices that choice had required of him as well? Who now knew, because of this strange bond between them, everything happening to one he would gladly die for and now was powerless to help. 

George Hammond was neither stupid, nor was he blind. The feeling between those two men went deeper than simple friendship, farther than either one of them could publicly admit. Their conduct had always been exemplary, and as long as they gave him no cause to, as their commanding officer he had no opinion, but as their friend he had wished them well. How much harder had it been then, knowing what he knew - to turn Jack O'Neill away. 

He knew Jack would die for Daniel, change places with him if he could. Not rest until he had done everything in his power to deliver him. What man wouldn't - for a friend, for the one they loved? What man had ever been asked to give up so much - in the line of duty? It might not be right, might not be fair, but it was the way it was. One of the hardest choices which came part and parcel with the oath they had both sworn was the choice to adhere to it no matter what - even when doing one's duty deeply conflicted with the conscience and the heart. 

He'd sworn to obey \- he'd follow orders. Would make damned sure Jack O' Neill followed them as well. Would hate himself enough for both of them for doing it, but he would. That didn't mean he would completely silence his own conscience in the process. They might be able to tell him what to do but not what to think. There had to be ways to take a stand, to bend the law without breaking it. There had to be ways. He would find them. He owed his country his loyalty, but he owed something much more personal to those two men and he was going to find a way to help both of them. 

Weary in both body and spirit, Hammond was preparing to leave his office when Jack O'Neill suddenly burst into it once more. 

"My report, Sir!" he announced slapping a couple of sheets of paper on his desk with a flourish, then drawing himself back fully to attention. 

"What is this, Colonel?" Hammond looked at the man standing staring stiffly into space. 

"My report, Sir. I thought it only appropriate, if the President wished to be apprised of the most current intelligence in this situation, he should be made aware of ALL of the facts." 

Hammond picked up the papers, but didn't look at them. "Would you mind explaining that, Colonel?" 

"Not at all, Sir!" Jack continued in his clipped, correct military delivery. "I possess a unique source of first hand information about the situation which I believe the President should be apprised of. Can't get any more first-line than this. This is what has happened to Doctor Jackson today, Sir. I will continue to submit these reports on a daily basis. I would be gratified if you would forward them to the President and also make sure the Tok'ra get a copy of them as well. I do not believe it is inappropriate for them to be made aware of the true nature of the situation. So they may be better informed of all the factors involved. Better to help them formulate further policy. You understand, don't you, Sir?" 

Hammond smiled wryly at the man who still would not look at him. "Oh yes indeed, Colonel, I understand completely. This is exactly what I have been looking for. Thank you, Colonel, I will make sure the parties concerned receive these reports as long as you care to make them." 

"Thank you, Sir," Jack answered him in a softer voice, blinking, but not looking at him. 

"That will be all, Colonel. Dismissed." 

Hammond didn't watch him as he exited the office. He was looking at the papers in his hand, dreading what he would find in them, but knowing he had to read them. He would indeed pass them on - but not before he made himself completely aware of what they contained. He would read them. He would keep on reading them. He wouldn't forget what they said, until the day it was over, one way or the other. Then depending on the way it went, he would remember them for the rest of his life. 

His penance, for following orders... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"He sleeps?" Chronos asked his First Prime as he sat down beside the man who slumbered peacefully in the grass of the huge shipboard Arboretum. "That is good. He did not sleep very well last night. He is not yet fully recovered. I was pleased to see him awake - I should not have expected him to be feeling well enough to attend me quite yet." The System Lord stretched forth his hand as if to touch the man beside him then turned and looked up at Nah'tak. "I am curious - why did you bring him here? If he wished to sleep, would he not have been more comfortable in our rooms?" 

Nah'tak shook his head. "No my Lord," he began in a careful tone. "He became very distressed at the suggestion. He did not wish to return there. I thought of this place. I like to come here, as often as my duties will permit. I find the atmosphere soothing. I thought - he might as well. I hope I was not in error in making that presumption." 

Chronos shook his head. "No - no, this was wise of you. I too enjoy the serenity of this place. " He turned his attention back to the sleeping man. "You have done well." 

"Thank you, my lord," Nah'tak bowed deeply, his gratitude plain in his voice. Chronos merely nodded, saying nothing. He did not move, did not speak, merely stared raptly at Daniel for a very long time. 

"Is he not beautiful?" Chronos finally sighed. "I sent them all away. I found myself quite unable to concentrate on anything, once he left me. It's a most peculiar feeling \- I have never felt anything quite like this before. I believe I could forgive him anything - I would give him everything, but he will not take it. I have been kind - I have promised him I will not hurt him, and yet he shrinks from me." The System Lord sighed again. "I do not understand." 

He reached forward, finally touching Daniel, stroking his cheek lightly with his fingertips. Almost immediately Daniel began to stir, moaning softly, his face beginning to contort with his growing distress. 

"You see!" Chronos took his hand away and turned to Nah'tak, a look of puzzled consternation on his face. "Even when he sleeps! This is impossible! Why is he being so difficult?" 

"Do you wish an answer, my lord?" Nah'tak queried. Sometimes the god's questions were rhetorical; it was wise to ask. 

"Yes, if you believe you have some understanding of this I do not." 

"Only the simple understanding which comes from being a lesser being, and therefore more familiar with the mind and emotions of my peers than one as exulted as yourself." 

Chronos smothered a smile at the carefully diplomatic reply of his subordinate, and motioned for him to continue. 

"Daniel does not understand your ways. He does not realise the depths of your concern, nor does he comprehend his good fortune. All he knows is that he has been torn from his life, the people he loves, has had his freedom taken from him. The Tau'ri put a great price on freedom. They value it above all other things." 

"Freedom!" Chronos scoffed. "They are fools to believe in such illusions. There is no such thing as freedom. There is only order, control and the power one derives from being the one who controls, imposes the order. One commands or one follows. There is nothing else. All else is self-delusion." 

"That may be so," Nah'tak nodded faintly in agreement. "Yet they believe in it. They fight passionately for it, die for it. They dare to attempt to defy you and the other gods in the name of it." 

"An amusing arrogance," Chronos smiled faintly. "Children presuming they may tell their parents what is best for them. We will let them have their paltry rebellion for a little while. But the day will come when we will draw these unruly children back into line. Then they will understand how ridiculous their notion they were ever truly free really was." 

Chronos lapsed into another silent contemplation of Daniel for a few minutes. When he spoke again, it was in a softer voice, not looking at the man he was addressing. 

"There is more, isn't there?" he asked a little sadly. "Come, you can tell me. I know he talks to you." 

Nah'tak did as he was bidden, knowing he was safe in speaking the truth. 

"You hurt him, my lord. He fears you. He does not believe you will not hurt him again." 

There was genuine unhappiness on the face of the man who turned to look at Nah'tak. 

"I tell you truly, I have never in my life regretted a single thing I have done. But I regret this." He looked back at Daniel as he continued, as he could not bear to have his eyes leave his face for more than a few seconds. "I regret that moment of foolish anger more than you will ever know. " 

"Then perhaps you should tell him that," Nah'tak said gently, moved to great concern by the manifest unhappiness of his god. "As you have spoken it to me. If you express yourself as plainly, as honestly, I am sure he will listen. I know it would be difficult \- to speak to him as a mere man - but perhaps that is what you must do if you have any hope of gaining his trust and understanding. He is afraid of the god. Perhaps he would be less terrified of a man." 

The expression on Chronos' face clearly conveyed he was intrigued by what his First Prime was saying. 

"Is that why he trusts you, then - because you are merely a man? I know he trusts you - he likes you. He does not cry out when you touch him." 

"That is a part of it," Nah'tak nodded. "But only a part. He trusts me because he knows I expect nothing from him in return for my service. He may freely take the help I offer him because he knows it will not cost him anything. He is free to accept it. He is also free - to refuse it." 

"You serve him the same way you serve me," Chronos added quickly, an excited light in his eyes. "Because you wish to. Out of love. I begin to understand." 

Chronos went silent again, deeply pondering what he had just heard. Nah'tak waited, equally silently. 

"This freedom - this ability to choose - it is that important to him?" the System Lord finally said. "I must contemplate these concepts. They are very strange to me. Service for its own sake - with no expectation of gain or reward... 

He broke off suddenly.  Did Daniel ask you if his Jack was alive?  The question was asked quickly, in a sharp, almost cutting tone. 

He did, Nah'tak returned mildly.  I answered him truthfully. 

I almost wish it not so.  But I promised him I would not hurt this Jack.  I am bound by my word.  I will let him be. 

Chronos lay down beside the sleeping man, very close to him, but not touching.  
Nah'tak, he asked softly in a tone almost wistful.  Do you think Daniel will ever love me? 

That I cannot say, my lord, Nah'tak replied in a voice touched with compassion,  There is no knowing or predicting the mysteries of the heart.  I do believe I can tell you that kindness, patience and time will greatly help in making him more kindly disposed toward you.  But love  I do not know. 

 I will stay here for awhile, Chronos murmured. You may leave us.  Come back in an hour.  Have Delios bring that woman he has assigned to Daniel.  She will attend him.  I need you with me.  Unfortunately, we must go back to work.  The System Lord sighed, reached out a hand to touch Daniel, and then put it back down at his side.  The evening cannot come soon enough. 

Luena closed the door to Daniel's room gently so as to not disturb the man who slumbered within.  That accomplished, she turned to smile reassuringly at the tall black man at her side.  Daniel sleeps now.  Therefore, so can he.  Come, walk with me, talk.  Jack will not need us for a little while.  We have time. 

Do you not require sleep as well?  Teal'c asked her in a slightly curious voice. 

Eventually, she returned.  But not quite yet. 

They walked down the corridor, neither one speaking for a few moments.  Daniel suffers greatly, the Telshar woman said finally.  Jack has been able to be of much help to him.  He has grasped the technique rather quickly.  I am most impressed with his progress.  I don't believe he will be able to actually affect the description, that requires a dreamer of much power  but he might eventually be able to see as well as feel.  Very impressive.  Interesting, she paused and favoured the Jaffa with a crooked smile.  I'm a little surprised he was able to pick this up so quickly.  Powerful emotional motivations aside, Jack doesn't strike me as the meditative type. 

It was once necessary for me to instruct him in a Jaffa meditative technique called Kel'no'reem, Teal'c answered.  He proved to be an adequate student. 

Sure he'd be thrilled to hear your assessment, Luena said with a small laugh.  Still, explains a few things.  I knew he'd done it before. 

I do not understand this dreaming you refer to, Teal'c continued.  You imply it is a meditative technique, and yet it would seem it is much more than that. 

Dreaming is dreaming, Luena shrugged.  I've never had to explain it before.  Not sure if I can.  I just  do it.  She was silent for a few moments.  Let me think. She murmured. 

All right.  What you see all around you is illusion, Luena began.  We only think it is real, when what it really is is merely a description we all have agreed on and all maintain through constant internal repetition.  But we have so convinced ourselves of the reality of the description we are all trapped in it.  When in truth, what is real  the true reality is everything which is not included in the description.  What is true, what is real  can be found and known in the dreaming. 

I do not believe I understand you, Teal'c said slowly.  What is real is really illusion and what is in dreams is what is really real? 

Ahhhh, not quite, Luena laughed.  But close.  The dreaming isn't merely that which can be accessed in dreams  and yet dreams are a part of it.  You can learn to use your dreams to enter into the dreaming, and effect changes in the description through your activities in your dreaming dreams.  This is very difficult, but it can be done.  I happen to be very good at it.  Not as good at seeing.  Matarei  she sees the clearest of all of us. 

Explain what you mean by seeing, Teal'c said, his interest evident in his tone and expression. 

This is even harder to explain. Luena frowned. Everything that is and will be is outside of the description.  It exists, in reality, exists in the dreaming.  Being able to see it is not quite enough.  You also have to be able to understand what you are seeing  and that's the really difficult part.  People see all the time, even in their ordinary dreams.  But they don't know what they are seeing, don't remember what they dream, at best are able to bring forward what they learn as a vague sense of knowing something they don't know how they know.  A feeling, a premonition.  If they are sensitive or in any way knowing, they heed the information and act appropriately.  Most people dismiss these feelings and hunches, and thereby lose opportunities. 

I find this very fascinating, Teal'c looked at the Telshar woman beside him and smiled. 

Do you?  she returned, giving him a deeply assessingly look.  Your Jaffa meditative techniques just might give you an edge.  You just might be able to  would be interesting if you  I could certainly use the help.   She was silent for a few moments, the expression on her face clearly indicating she was thinking something over. 

At last she seemed to reach some sort of a decision.  Teal'c, how are you about trying new things? 

What did you have in mind? the Jaffa responded, one eyebrow climbing rapidly, indicating his uncertainty over the nature of her request. 

 Teal'c - how would you like to learn how to dream?  she grinned at him, her green eyes glinting mischievously. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Daniel dreamed.

In a place far away, in a world where nothing else mattered except he was free and Jack was with him. Daniel knew it was a dream and yet it was real. Jack was real. His strength, his love, Jack was a force filling him, steadying him, empowering him. Though he knew this only through feelings, sensations, gradually Daniel began to understand what was happening was - actually happening. It really was Jack he was feeling. Jack's emotions - his concern, his desire to help, his unflagging support and strength. Somehow Jack was trying to reach out to him, help him, the only way he could. Somehow - he was able to. 

Daniel stirred slightly and smiled in his sleep. He had - a weapon. A shield. A buttress against the pain and fear which had been threatening to crush him. He had a way to fight back, to hold onto himself, to get himself through whatever horrors might be ahead of him. He had all of these things, and his name was Jack O'Neill. 

Guided by an instinct he didn't understand Daniel reached out toward the comfort flowing into him, trying to tell the man who surrounded him with his love he understood. What was happening, what he was trying to do. 

_Got it, Jack, I got it. You're coming through loud and clear. Thank you.._

Reached out and felt an answering thrill - a response of leaping, pyrotechnic joy. Jack knew he knew... He knew.. Jack would be there, no matter what happened. Jack knew he understood, knew he wasn't powerless. Neither one of them were. Not any more. He was going to be all right now. 

A voice cut through his triumph. Someone saying his name, shaking him gently. 

"Daniel? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have to leave now." 

Daniel opened his eyes to see Nah'tak's kind face leaning over him. Awake, but Jack was still with him. Could still feel him. Just like in the dream. Not a dream, really was Jack. Really was Jack.. 

Hugging his secret close to his heart, Daniel struggled to still his fierce excitement and focus on the man addressing him. 

Daniel sat up, rubbing his eyes, automatically punching the bridge of his nose with his index finger to push back up glasses that weren't there. Oh - he forgot. He hadn't seen them since he'd lost them in the struggle with Delios' men. Had no idea what had happened to them. Been a bit much on his mind since then to think about asking about them. The way things were, he rather preferred them a little blurry anyway.. 

Ah, not blurry enough. Even without his glasses Daniel could not help but notice Nah'tak was not alone. He'd brought company. The woman he had never seen before. The man \- not the same story. Unfortunately. 

Delios. His number one fan. Oh joy. Judging from the look on his face, he was itching to have another go at trying to drown him in the pool across the way. Daniel looked at the elegant and haughty lesser Goa'uld shooting loathing at him. 

He felt suddenly reckless, and more than a bit dangerous. Like he suddenly didn't care how much Moppsy hated him. Like he almost wished the braided, overdressed Q-Tip would try and take a crack at him. He let his insolent disregard for the other man's disdain spill out all over his face and assume the shape of a challenging, rakish grin which he levelled full at him - high beams and all. 

_Go for it, tough guy, you look like you could use a reality check. I'll even endorse it for you._

Daniel suddenly realised he was reacting an awful lot like Jack would... 

Definitely more than going with the flow Daniel pushed himself to his feet. 

"I must leave you now, Daniel," Nah'tak addressed him kindly. " Chronos desires you be escorted back to your room. He instructed Delios to bring your attendant to you. She will accompany you, and see to your needs. Whatever you desire in the way of food or drink she will supply you." 

The First Prime paused, looking at the openly smirking First Maintainer, then back at Daniel. 

"You will be all right?" he asked Daniel, intrigued by the aggressive, challenging look Chronos' Favoured was hurling right back at Delios. 

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, never taking his eyes from his opponent. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm fine. Don't worry. I can handle this clown." 

_I do believe you can._

Carefully marshalling his own smile, Nah'tak bowed to Daniel and walked away. Somewhat reluctantly \- he had every confidence he was leaving behind what doubtless would be an extremely interesting encounter. 

As soon as Nah'tak was safely out of sight and earshot Delios put an arm around the petite, auburn-haired woman standing beside him. Nuzzling her hair while smirking at Daniel he addressed her in a falsely contrite voice. 

"I am sorry my dear, for inflicting this demeaning task upon you but alas, I could spare no one else. I can only hope you will not find it too repulsive to have to pander to this - " he waved a disparaging hand at Daniel, wrinkling his nose as he groped for a suitably unflattering epithet. 

" - this - this - human." 

"That was clever!" Daniel snorted. "Mr. Trebek, can I have 'obvious insults of more than one syllable for two hundred dollars' please?" 

Delios stared blankly at him, not understanding the rejoinder. Daniel pressed his advantage; aware the woman was watching him closely, with a keenly assessing look on her face not at all in keeping with the demeanour of a supposed servant. Interesting.. 

"What's the matter, don't get cable this far out? Maybe you should try and talk Chronos into springing for a satellite dish." 

The First Maintainer was beginning to become irate, as it began to dawn on him he was more than slightly losing ground. Took him long enough... 

_Come on come on \- try and take a poke at me!_

"What's the matter, tough guy? Only like to pick on people who are tied up and can't fight back?" 

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Delios blustered. 

"Ooh! Another cliché!" Daniel jeered at him. "Hope you can fight better than you can posture!" 

The First Maintainer howled and lunged at him, clumsily confident in his superior strength. Daniel neatly side-stepped the charge, coming up quickly behind him and grabbing him in a headlock before he had a change to realise what had happened. Daniel held him, bracing himself against the struggles of the enraged man, feeling an enormous sense of satisfaction surge through him as he slowly, resolutely tightened his grip. 

Delios was panicking now, his struggles becoming more frantic, the gurgling noises he was emitting growing weaker. 

It would be so easy just to keep on squeezing.. Would feel so good.. 

"Surprise!" Daniel hissed into the ear of the slowly suffocating man. "I'm not tied up now. Had to fight for my life more than once - picked up a few things along the way. And I've had a pretty good teacher. Now, you listen to me you puffed up, overdressed asshole - not only can I take you - but in case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one your boss is chasing around the bed every night, so I think that puts me one up on the totem pole, don't you? I 'm going to let you go now. I'll do what I please, talk to you anyway I please and if you give me any more grief - next time I'll keep squeezing till your eyes pop out! You GOT that?" 

With a snort of disgust Daniel released him and pushed him roughly away from him. Delios gasped, stumbled and fell to the ground where he remained for several minutes, chest heaving in panic, struggling to regain his breath. Finally he somewhat recovered himself, sparing one brief second to cast a baleful, hate-filled glance back at the man who had humiliated him in front of the woman who had silently witnessed the entire scene. Then he scrambled to his feet and scurried away after flinging something which sounded vaguely like 'you'll pay for this Tau'ri pig' back at Daniel. 

"Ah - your MOMMA!" Daniel mocked him as he fled. 

Daniel was trembling with exhilaration and excitement. As he carefully held the item he had lifted from Delios' belt up against his wrist, its cold length concealed within his long sleeve he felt an exultant whoop building within him, rising up, needing to break free, so he happily obliged it. 

"GOD - that felt GOOD!" he yelled! "Yes!" 

"Maybe so," the woman spoke for the first time, he voice distinctly human. "But you have to know it wasn't very smart. Delios isn't going to forget. I'd watch my back from now on, if I were you." 

Daniel turned his attention to his companion. She was a very tiny woman; small, exquisitely proportioned, with a pale, delicately featured face dominated by enormous hazel eyes. Cascades of auburn hair were painstakingly arranged in the elaborate coif seemingly favoured by most of Chronos' servants, although she wore the same type of simple, unadorned sleeveless white gown of the servants of the night before. 

"So who are you?" he regarded her with a slightly challenging look. "My latest keeper? What's to stop me from flattening you too, and then getting the hell out of here?" 

Hazel eyes flashed golden at him as the woman smiled. "Daniel - I'm shocked!" the Goa'uld voice was playful. "Selmac told me you were a gentleman!" 

Daniel gaped at her, then staggered a few steps backward as the shock accompanying the realisation hit him. 

"To - Tok - " he stammered as the temporary euphoria of the adrenaline rush drained away from him, leaving him feeling suddenly weak and bereft. 

The Tok'ra woman grabbed his arm, and began to lead him over to the pond and the small artificial waterfall which cascaded there. She made him sit on the grassy bank, put his head down between his knees, and then sat beside him, waiting until his colour started coming back. 

"Whoa," he smiled ruefully at her when he finally was able to lift his head and look at her. "Guess I'm still not completely back from what that bastard did to me last night." 

"It usually takes several days to full recover from injuries as severe as the ones inflicted upon you healed only by the device. You are doing remarkably well - you should not even be able to stand." 

"Never mind taking on the school yard bully. And handing him his head." 

"He had it coming," the woman smiled at him. "I haven't much enjoyed letting him paw me in order to stay as close to Chronos as I have. Still," she paused, looking at him, a compassionate flicker in her eyes; "there are worse fates.." 

"Well, we'll just leave that one alone, shall we?" Daniel shifted uncomfortably at the reminder. "Tok'ra - I presume?" 

"You are correct. I am Kirma. My host's name is Maya. We can't talk long - not here. Too dangerous. Every place on this ship but Chronos chambers is constantly surveilled. We have contrived to be assigned as your personal attendant, so there will be more opportunities for us to communicate safely. We're here to help you, Daniel. You're not alone." 

"That's great," he breathed fervently. "I could use some. What's the plan? How long - I mean \- can I expect - when are my friends coming for me? Do you know anything about it - what? What is it? What did I say?" 

Kirma's eyes were heavy with regret. The look on her face was starting to scare him. 

"Daniel - your friends are not coming for you." 

"What - what do you mean - not coming for me - of course they're coming for me, they wouldn't \- wouldn't just .. LEAVE me here.." Daniel hoped his voice wasn't as scared as it sounded. 

"They have no choice. Your government has chosen to abandon you. Chronos sent them an ultimatum \- if any attempt was made to rescue you, he would revoke Earth's Protected Planet status. Colonel O'Neill recommended to your government no attempt be made to rescue you, because of the threat which existed to Earth. Your President agreed with him and issued the order. They're not coming for you, Daniel." 

"No." Daniel stammered. "No - no - Jack - wouldn't.. He wouldn't do that.... He wouldn't - leave me. Not true.. Can't be true. not - Jack..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As two very worried friends anxiously watched his every movement, Jack restlessly paced the floor of Daniel's office like a caged, frustrated jungle cat. He would punctuate his tireless back and forth transit of the floor with abrupt stops, when he would stand rigidly in place and with clenched hands and closed eyes grit his teeth and shake with the force of some new terrible sensation which tore through him at the same time as it was being experienced by the distant man Jack was linked to. 

Jack stopped again. He held his breath, the expression on his face both pained and frustrated. 

"Shit!" he barked through clenched teeth. "Goddamn it! Ah - JE-sus!" he groaned, clutching his middle, falling to his knees. He hugged his arms to himself as his hunched body began heaving in sympathetic resonance to Daniel's immediate physical activities. 

"Sick," Jack moaned, looking a little green himself. "He's sick. Oh momma, this is bad." 

Luena knelt down beside him, putting a comforting hand on the small of his back. 

"Pull away, Jack," she said soothingly. "Like I showed you. You can distance yourself from it - you don't have to go through it." 

"No?" Jack flared at her, eyes snapping with anger. "Well HE does! He can't 'pull away' from it! Damned if I'm gonna go easy on myself and leave him to go through this crap by himself. Not going to happen." 

"Jack!" she said sternly to him. "Getting caught up in this isn't going to help him! He doesn't need you to suffer with him; he needs you to help him get through it! You can't do that if you can't focus because you are being pulled down by what Daniel is feeling." 

Jack set his jaw and stubbornly shook his head. "Won't let go of him," he grunted. 

"Men!" The Telshar woman spat out disgustedly as she balled the hand resting on Jack's back into a fist and thumped him roundly on the back with it. Nobody's ASKING you to - shit-for-brains! Stop trying to show us how tough you are! Start pulling back and getting yourself under control or so help me I'll give you something to really cry about!" 

Shuddering Jack meekly nodded, then closed his eyes, and started to take long, regular, slow breaths. As he continued to breathe deeply the trembling in his body started to gradually subside. He began to unclench from the hunched ball he had formerly been assuming, shifting himself over until he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, still breathing deeply, his eyes still closed, a look of deep concentration on his face. 

"Okay," he murmured. "It's getting better now. He's feeling better. Me too." He opened one eye and used it to glare accusingly at the woman sitting beside him. "Gonna have a bruise now," he said in a slightly petulant tone. 

"Consider yourself lucky that's all you got," she returned, her voice anything but contrite. "I've killed bigger men than you for less." 

Jack gulped as he looked across the room to catch Teal'c's eye. He could swear the Jaffa was grinning from ear to ear behind his carefully neutral expression. 

"Ya know - I believe her!" Jack mugged. 

"I believe that would be wise," Teal'c nodded. 

"Thanks," Jack smiled ruefully at her. "It's just so hard - knowing what is happening to him \- not being able to stop it. Makes me a little crazy." His eyes grew bleak as memories of what he had recently felt returned to him. "God. Plenty of stuff for the daily report already. It's not even ten thirty yet." 

Jack closed his eyes against the eruption of his own sorrow, burying his face in the shoulder of the woman who came forward to meet his need, her arms surrounding him as he began to shake with the force of his own grief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_You SEE! I TOLD you it was too much all at once! Trying to turn him against O'Neill as well - right from the start!_

**All right - all RIGHT! Honestly, you are the most insufferably smug human I have ever had the misfortune of being blended with! Fine, we'll do it YOUR way then. Pull back a bit, but remember, we must turn him against all of his friends. He has to trust us, look to the Tok'ra as his only friends and allies.**

_I know - I'm not stupid! Now, just keep quiet and let me do the talking for a little while._

Maya inwardly laughed at the uncomplimentary parting epithet her symbiote thought at her and turned her attention to the man at her side. Man who used to be at her side - Daniel had hurriedly scrambled away from her - driven to distance himself from the messenger by the force of his horror and disbelief at the contents of the message. 

He squatted on the ground several feet away from her, his face white with shock, vehemently shaking his head as he muttered over and over, "No - no - not Jack.. Not Jack." 

She knew she had to get him out of here before he completely fell to pieces before her very eyes. The state he was in he could literally say anything. Too many eyes watching, anyone could come in at any time... 

She went to him, knelt beside him, took him by the arms, made him look at her. 

"Shhhh! Daniel, you must calm down!" she said soothingly. "I'm sorry - Kirma shouldn't have said that to you. The report we received was - sketchy - we could be wrong about the colonel. I'm sure we are. It's all right; it'll be fine. You still have friends." 

She continued to speak to him in calming tones, mouthing the same reassuring platitudes in a carefully modulated voice, rising and falling in a deliberately hypnotic cadence. Doing what she had been painstakingly trained to do, and doing it effectively, if Daniel's reaction was anything to go by. 

He began to calm, began to nod slowly as he listened to her, started to echo her words. 

"Wrong. You're wrong. Wrong about Jack.." 

"Yes, Daniel," she continued softly, stroking the side of his face. There now, it's all right. It's all right. That's better, now, isn't it?" 

He nodded slowly, but the eyes which looked at her were still clouded with uncertainty. Well, at least he wasn't panicking anymore. It was good enough to get him back to Chronos' suite and then they could go back to work on him again. 

"Daniel, I need you to come with me now. You have to go back to your room. Can you do that for me?" 

His eyes swam with regret; deep reluctance tinged his features. "Do I have to?" he said in a small, imploring voice, darting his eyes about the garden around him as if desperately seeking some avenue of escape. 

"Yes," she replied, in that instant feeling genuine sympathy for his unhappiness. In that one fleeting interval she didn't see a tool it was her job to bend to the uses of her movement, she saw a lone, vulnerable, desperate man who only wanted to go home. 

In that moment all she wanted to do was help him get away. 

Then the moment passed... 

"Come now, Daniel. I'm sorry, but you have to come with me. We have to go now. You don't want to make Chronos angry at you, now do you?" 

Fear blazed brightly in the deep blue eyes. Daniel said nothing, quickly pushing himself to his feet. So - that was one way to get him to move. Have to remember that.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel sat curled on the couch in Chronos' suite, his body deliberately positioned so he could not see the bed. His attention was fully devoted to the second mugful of the coffee he had requested, refusing anything else. Maya/Kirma sat quietly on the other side of the couch, their experience telling them it was wisest to wait in silence for a little while longer, waiting for him to begin to speak when he was ready. 

Still resolutely clutching the mug with one hand, he began to irritably finger the thick, heavy gold collar inset with a large, deep blue crystal sitting at the base of his throat. As he continued to pull at it he looked up, seeing her watching him. 

"My dog collar," he explained in a bitter voice. "So I can come when my master whistles and he always knows where to find me. Nice, huh? Even goes with my eyes. Or so I'm told.." 

He looked away from her, set the mug down, and buried his face in his hands. 

"Jesus," he exclaimed, the hysterical edge to his voice barely muffled by his hands. "I still can't believe this is happening. Still hoping this is some kind of bad dream and any minute I'm just going to - wake up." 

He drew his knees up to his chest, pressing his forehead to them as he wrapped his arms around his folded legs. 

"I have to get out of here - have to get away from him." His diffused voice dripped with anguish. "You don't know what he did - what it felt like to have him... I - I can't stand it. Even having him just look at me makes me sick. He won't leave me alone - always - always.. Touching me..." 

Maya moved toward him, placing a comforting hand on his head. 

"Listen to me, Daniel," she said in a strong voice, trying to sound as supportive as possible. "We're working on it. Your government may have abandoned you, but you have friends in the Tok'ra. You're an ally, and we don't turn our backs on our own. We're working to get you out of here, but it won't be easy, and it's going to take time. It'll happen faster if you help us." 

Daniel's head came up, eyes shining brightly with hope and unshed tears. 

"What? What can I do?" His brow knit with confusion as he posed the question. He obviously didn't understand the power of his position. Time to enlighten him, and get him started on his new tasks... 

"It would be easier to plan your escape it we knew certain things. Things you are in a position to discover for us. Where Chronos is going. Who he sees. His plans. Things like that, other things we'll ask you to find out for us - so we can know the best and safest way to get you out." 

Daniel looked at her, still puzzled. "I don't understand - how can I - what good would I be to you in this?" 

"Think, Daniel," she gently cued. "What did you do today? What did you hear Chronos say? What did Nah'tak tell you?" 

"We - walked about the ship for awhile," Daniel began with a reflective look, licking his lips as he cast his mind back, trying to remember. "He gave me a bit of a tour. It's so big.. We went to the bridge - ah - peltak. Nah'tak made \- a course correction. Put us on another leg of the trip. 

"Everyone thinks we are going to Anderas - at least that's what Chronos has told everyone, but we're not... We're going to some place called - Utal - I think that's what Nah'tak said. He and Chronos are the only ones who input the courses and make any navigational adjustments. Nah'tak told me they never divulge the true destination, and never go anywhere directly. Make constant course changes and corrections and kinda - zig zag their way there. That way no one ever knows for sure where they are, where they are going except for Chronos, Nah'tak - and - " 

Daniel's eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him. " - And - and me! Omigod!" he looked at her excitedly. "I know where we're going! Okay, okay - I see where you are going with this, what else did we do, what else, what else what else \- OH!" 

Maya stifled a triumphant smile as she watched Daniel surge to his feet and began to restlessly pace with the force of his excitement. This was going to be a lot easier than she had dared to hope.. 

"We spent most of the time in his - war room. He was mostly talking with his advisors - can't remember what he called them, didn't really pay a lot of attention to what they were saying, just got bits and pieces - didn't really want to hear anymore after I heard what they were planning to do to - what was the name of that place - oh - sorry, head is hurting, hard to remember - I'll get it in a second - what was it - Drasha! That was the name - Drasha!" 

"What about Drasha, Daniel?" Maya cut in quickly, trying not to sound too curious or anxious. 

"Oh - " Daniel blinked several times, momentarily confused by the interruption of his stream of consciousness delivery. "Drasha - ah - uh - they're - they're gonna kill everybody there. Some kind of internal civil dispute has been going on there for ages. The fighting is interfering with production of some kind of - something which Chronos can't get anywhere else - anyway, he's warned the natives to stop fighting - they won't listen to him and he's had enough. Figures it is easier just to wipe them all out and put his own people in there to take over the operation. So that's what he's planning to do. Just \- kill them all because they won't listen to him." Daniel stopped talking, his expression desolate. "I - I didn't want to listen any more after that..." 

**You HEAR that! He's finally going to do it! We have to inform the Council - we might be able to use this - the massacre might finally tip the balance, convince the Inkava to join forces with us. Especially with the way Heru'ur has been encroaching on their area of space.**

_I hear - I hear! Be quiet!_

"Anyway," Daniel continued, a little more subdued. "Chronos - I - I - guess he could see I really didn't want to be there anymore - he thought - listen, is there a terminal somewhere here? He said it would give me something to do if I got bored - I'm logged onto the system, voice access - don't know how much clearance I have - but I'm in." 

"Yes,!" Maya said excitedly, turning to touch the upper right hand corner of the table in front of them. A large, square portion of it silently opened upward, revealing the flat, dull surface of the interface monitor resting beneath it. 'There you go," she smiled at him. "It will close back down automatically as soon as you log off." 

Daniel sat down in front of it, beside her, rubbing his hands nervously on his thighs. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to poke around a bit, to see where I can go, what I can find out." He turned to her, smiling uncertainly. "At least as far as it will let me get. Don't imagine it will be much more than the library archives where he first sent me. Still, you never know." 

She laid an admonishing hand on his arm. "Just - be careful. Supposing you can get into the system farther than the archives, that is. These terminals are continuously monitored by security; all users and everything they access constantly checked and recorded. Just - be careful." 

He smiled at her, a genuine, warm smile giving evidence he was touched by her concern for him. 

"Listen, I'm not crazy but anything that will get me out of here faster - I'm willing to take the risk." 

**Good - good - he trusts you. Ask him!**

_Not yet! Be patient! We don't want to push him with too much too soon. As long as he thinks he's finding out information to earn his freedom he'll work for us. Bend over backward to help us. That's all we need for now. We push him for any more; we might make him suspicious!_

Daniel was staring at the thin, blank screen, an expression of deep concentration on his face. 

"I wonder if I could find out.. Listen!" He turned back to Maya, his voice and expression urgent. "I need you to do something for me - for all of us. You have to get a message to the SGC. This is important - vital. Chronos told me there's an Ashrak undercover in the complex. This mug - " he continued, indicating the vessel he had reached down to retrieve, "this is mine. It came from my office. Whoever it is - they're in deep enough to have access to mission information, sensitive information about the base and its personnel. Access to private offices. He's even been in my house. 

"There's no way to know what they've been in a position to hear - what Chronos subsequently knows about what is going on as a result. I know he receives regular reports. I'll see if I can get a look at them, find out who it is, but barring that \- you have to warn the base - let them know they have an infiltrator. I think he's only been there since shortly after the summit. 

"It could be a human, but given the time factor and the problem with security clearances I'm guessing it's a Goa'uld who has taken over someone already cleared to be at the base. Someone we already know and trust. Tell them I'd automatically eliminate any of the SG teams, or anyone who has been through the gate in that period of time. If an Ashrak had tried to use one of them - the Goa'uld would have been detected in the course of the medical exam. Someone already cleared makes the most sense. That would probably be the easiest. As long as he stays clear of Sam and Teal'c, he'd be able to get away with it." 

"I'll pass it on as soon as I can," Maya nodded reassuringly at him. "We have to be careful, it's not easy to get messages out, or receive them. I'll do what I can. In the meantime, Daniel, I'll try and find out what we need to know in order to be able to come up with a plan to get you out of here as soon as possible. Just keep this in mind - ANYTHING you can learn from Chronos would be helpful. You can best help yourself and us by taking every opportunity presented to you to find out whatever he is willing to let you learn, even if it isn't - pleasant. You just don't know when and how a piece of information might come in handy. You help us like that, believe me, you'll be out of here in no time." 

"That's great!" Daniel beamed at her. "That's so great. Okay," he nodded solemnly. "I'll do it. I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Can't get away from this place soon enough. Thank you!" 

His gratitude shining in his eyes, he impulsively reached forward and enfolded her in a fervent, thankful hug. She returned the ardent embrace for a second, feeling deep shame bite through her. 

**Good job. He believed you. He actually thinks we're going to help him.**

_Oh - just - shut up! I really hate this job._

**Huh - little late in the day to be developing a conscience, don't you think, my dear?**

_I said - SHUT UP!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel rubbed his burning eyes, telling the terminal he wanted to log off, then massaged his aching temples. His head was pounding, probably from being without his glasses so long, eyes hurt, couldn't look at the screen anymore. It was all right, though, he had found what he was looking for. Well, one of the things he was looking for.. 

It had been surprisingly easy. Didn't know what he was expecting, but he was astonished at the organisation and comprehensiveness of Chronos' computer network. The number of archives, the logical way they were all linked, the amount of information they contained, the efficiency of the search engines - there was even an inbuilt translation function which had enabled him to switch to English once wading his way through Goa'uld had proven too taxing for his already overburdened brain. All of it was extremely impressive and very surprising. 

It wasn't just all dry statistics and how-to-rule-the-world stuff here. When it came to the kind of information he sought and stored, Chronos had extremely eclectic tastes. Daniel had stumbled across cultural and historical archives which had made his mouth water. Hadn't had time for more than a cursory glance at most of it - he was on the hunt for some very specific information. 

He had found it. Wasn't sure what he was going to do with it yet, but he'd found what he was looking for. 

Well, Chronos had told him he took great stock in accurate and timely information and intelligence; he hadn't been kidding. The scope of the system and its meticulous, uncompromising organisation spoke much about the man who had commissioned it. Someone who was driven by the need to know - everything. Not only to know - but to be able to satisfy the need as quickly and accurately as possible. 

Daniel found himself being able to very strongly relate to that desire. The passion for acquiring knowledge born of the need for understanding had driven his life. Strange, if asked if he considered Chronos to have had any inclinations toward intellectual, scholarly pursuits his answer would have been firmly, unshakeably in the negative. After what he had just seen, he was definitely going to have to revise that assessment.. 

Speaking of Chronos \- oh, and did we have to... Daniel leaned back on the couch, weary and suddenly full of renewed dread. The hope of deliverance brought to him by his new ally and the excitement of discovery quickly evaporated as he realised he couldn't hope to avoid having to suffer the presence of the System Lord much longer. He had no idea how long he had been here - but it had to be getting late. Daniel closed his eyes, tried to work his way through the pain throbbing in his skull, tried to quell the rising panic as he looked for the solace he desperately hoped he would find within. 

_He'll be coming for me soon, Jack. It'll start all over again. Don't want to be alone. Don't know what's going to happen, don't know if I can make it. Help me._

There, there - Jack was there. Warm strength rising within him, like a hug covering him from head to toe. Jack who would be there - wouldn't leave him - no matter what Kirma had said. 

Feeling all the fear and tension drain from him as Jack's concern filled him, Daniel let his mind roam back and replay the conversation of the afternoon. Something not right about it. Something wrong. Why had they lied to him about Jack? They had lied - he had no doubt about that. He had only to feel the truth of Jack's love as it burned inside him to know the Tok'ra woman had lied to him. If she'd lied about Jack - what else had she lied about as well? Why? 

Daniel Jackson wasn't quite the naïve, trusting innocent everybody took him for. Nor did he intend to buy the Tok'ra's story hook, line and sinker. Here was another motivation to try and find the reports from the Ashrak - to see if her story checked out. If the President had in fact, ordered the SGC to leave him twisting in the wind. Or, he could do a little fishing on this end. Pump Nah'tak for information, find out if Chronos had in fact issued the ultimatum. Nah'tak would tell him - and he'd tell him the truth. 

One thing he was not going to be was anybody's little puppet. Not Chronos - not the Tok'ra's. It they thought they could run him through hoops for their amusement and edification they had the wrong forcibly transplanted archaeologist. 

And if he found out they were just jerking his chain he'd tell the Tok'ra to take a hike too. Cause if they were lying to him about Jack and the government, they were probably lying to him about their plans to rescue him as well. 

Didn't have to be an Einstein to figure out why, if the way she had led him to discovering it and the eagerness with which Maya had latched onto the information about Drasha was anything to go by... 

Daniel groaned, wishing the pain in his head would go away. He was tired, sick at heart; he didn't want any part of this James-Bond-in-Space scenario he now found himself in. He just wanted to go home, to fall asleep in his own bed, safe in Jack's arms.. 

He was drifting languidly in a warm, waveless sea. Cocooned in a peaceful bubble of tranquillity and love, safe, inviolate.. 

A confusing cacophony of aromas called to him, someone was gently shaking him, calling his name. Daniel frowned, shifting in his sleep. Not wanting to answer, not wanting to be pulled from the safe, warm place. Just let me be, let me drift out to sea.. 

"Daniel?" 

The hated voice stabbed him, shocked him awake. It meant to try to fool him, pretending to be gentle, but he knew it lied. Lied. 

Shocked into instant wakefulness, Daniel's eyes flew open. Looked into those of Chronos, bending over him, his face and eyes glowing with something Daniel did not want to see. God. Him. It's him. It's going to start. 

"I thought you would never awaken," the System Lord breathed softly, his shining eyes roaming over him restlessly. "I have missed you." 

He paused, an expectant, hopeful look on his face as he awaited a positive response to his comment. Daniel merely stared back at him, his gaze as stony and impassive as his visage. Chronos' eyes flickered, the merest ghost of disappointment flashed across his features, then he assumed his customary indulgent, slightly patronising expression. 

"They have brought the evening meal. I took the liberty of having them prepare a number of dishes from your world. I thought you would prefer to have something familiar. I know you have not eaten anything today. Please, will you join me? Surely there will be something here to your liking." 

"Not hungry," Daniel said stubbornly. He didn't even look at the banquet spread out on the table in front of him. The aromas wafting up from it were wrecking enough havoc with his stomach as it was. 

Chronos pursed his lips in an unhappy frown, brushing his fingers through Daniel's hair, choosing not to see the way the man beneath him twitched in revulsion at the contact. 

"Daniel, you must eat something. This is not healthy. I do not wish to see you become ill." 

"So, what are you going to do, slap me around until I do what you want?" Daniel retorted belligerently. "That'll sure make me feel better!" 

His head was pounding again. The strong food smells making him feel sick. The presence of Chronos so close to him making him feel even sicker. Well, there was no way he was going to get through this evening without being mauled - perhaps worse. Might as well suck it up and get it over with. Then maybe Chronos would leave him alone for a little while. 

"I would never do that," Chronos was murmuring, looking as if he was closing in for a kiss. Daniel expelled an impatient sigh, pushed him away, got quickly to his feet and crossed over to the bed. Divesting himself of the robe which had been 'laid out' for him he threw himself naked on the bed, flinging his words at his captor. 

"Cut the romance, I'm not buying it. You're going to do whatever you want to me anyway, might as well get right down to it and get it over with. So - let's go. Let's do this thing. What are you waiting for?" 

Chronos walked up to the side of the bed. He reached down, picked up the discarded robe from the floor and stood silently, twisting the garment in his hands as he looked at the man glaring back at him. When he spoke at last his voice was that of a normal human man, a deep, resonant voice, completely free of any sort of taint of the Goa'uld. 

"Is this the way you think I want you? The way you think I view you? Do you really believe I value you so little?" He looked away, an expression of utter hopelessness on his face. "But - why should you not?" he continued, a bitter smile twisting his lips. "After what I have done to you? Why should you not think I look on you as nothing but something to be used, when that is exactly the way I have treated you." 

He turned his gaze back to Daniel, smiling uncertainly at him as he gently tossed the robe in his hand back to him. 

"Cover yourself, Daniel," he said with kind sadness. "I would not see you cheapen yourself like this. It is beneath you. You need have no fear. I - I will trouble you no more..." 

He had to be hearing things - had to be seeing things. It was the pain in his head - making him hallucinate. As Daniel watched in wonderment Chronos turned, wavered slightly and then sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. His back to Daniel, head bowed, his hunched figure described a perfect picture of defeat and despair. 

This - this wasn't a trick. This was real. The System Lord was actually - genuinely - sorry. More than that, he was deeply distressed. Daniel sat up, not quite believing it was happening, but he felt himself edging a little closer, moved by the same whisper of curiosity and concern which he couldn't believe he was feeling but couldn't seem to help and which also caused him to say, "Uh - are you all right?" 

Chronos shrugged, an incongruently helpless gesture. "I don't know," he said softly, his voice still human. "There is a pain - in here." He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, massaging the spot absently as he continued to speak. "Like an ache. I don't know what it is. I've never felt anything like it before. It grows worse, whenever I am near you. It troubles me." 

Daniel said nothing, fear and fascination mingling. He dreaded what Chronos would say next and at the same time felt a strange wonder at what he was seeing. What seemed to be happening right before his eyes. 

"I know how much you hate me and my kind," Chronos continued, still not looking at the man he was addressing. "You have good cause. I know Apophis took your wife from you. Killed her. I know what you think of us. You think us beasts, monsters. Inhuman creatures who prey on others, stealing the bodies of innocents, enslaving the rightful owners in a prison of their own flesh. 

"You think I am a callous, unfeeling thing who cares nothing for the pain and suffering I inflict on those I consider lesser beings than myself. You think I take pleasure in the suffering of others. You think I rejoiced when - I hurt you. 

"You are right. In my time, I have been all of this. I have done things, to suit my own needs and purposes which would doubtless make you shrink from me forever if you knew the whole of it. I have been, by your definitions, that which you would call a monster. But I am also - what I am." 

For the first time he turned to look at the man behind him. Chronos' dark eyes were sad, resigned, and yet strangely unashamed. 

"Do you know what I am - Daniel? You think you do - but do you understand, do you really understand \- what kind of being I am? 

"I was old when we first came to your world and claimed it and your people for our use. I am older still - now. Older than all of your recorded history. I will be \- long after you have turned to dust and are forgotten. Compared to me you are a fleeting, ephemeral shadow, barely making enough of an impression in time to even be considered a being of consequence. You cannot even begin to imagine what it is like to have existed for as long as I have. The things I have witnessed - the things I know - you cannot possibly comprehend what I have seen, been and done - and yet - you judge me. 

"Maybe it is fit for you to do so, maybe it is not. I cannot say. I am what I am. That is all I have ever needed to know. Everything I have ever done has come from understanding that. What I needed to do has always been very clear to me. My path - clearly defined, my course of action equally set and decided. No doubts, no uncertainty. 

"There was a way, one way only. My way - my order - my will. Things were to be as I wished it \- as I deemed it to be fit and right. That was the way it was. The way it should be. There was nothing else. I have never thought to question any of it - never needed to consider if there was anything else other than \- as I willed. Never had a cause to examine the rightness of my own actions. Never - until I met you. 

Chronos paused for a moment, took a deep breath, shook his head sadly. "I will not lie to you, at first - you were simply another amusement to me. As fascinating as I found your defiance, your loathing even, I expected no more of you than I had any of the others I had blessed with my favour. I still do not understand when and how that - changed. " He paused, looked at Daniel searchingly, and then began to speak once more. "Maybe that is not so." he said softly, his voice dying away as he stopped to consider his next words. 

"You called to him," he began again. "Clung to him even as you knew hearing you speak his name made me angrier. I very nearly killed you for it, Daniel. I it has been a long time since anyone inspired such a rage within me. I did not understand this - I needed to know why. 

"So - I did not kill you. I read the books you write your thoughts in, the ones the Ashrak collected for you so I could understand why. I had not thought a being so finite could be so - profound. I did not think you humans capable of such deep emotions - such understanding. The one I claimed was little more than a brute when I took him. From your behaviour I thought the rest of you no better. It never bothered me to use you; you seemed incapable of acting little better than animals. But - it is not your fault. You live such short, little lives. It has to limit your intelligence, your comprehension. At least that is what I thought. This makes me question many things. Many, many of my beliefs. I have much to think about, Daniel. Especially the way I have come to feel about you. 

"Do you appreciate the kind of power I wield? Do you understand what I can do - with a word? I could burn your world to ashes - on a whim. Seal the fate of a thousand worlds with the wave of my hand. I hold the power of life and death for billions of people on countless worlds all over this galaxy - in the palm of my hand. This is not a small thing, Daniel. You think me a heedless, cruel and fickle creature, but I am never unmindful of the advantages and consequences of power. It is a terrible responsibility - a divine one. Requiring divine wisdom of the one who holds this power. Such I have striven to acquire, such I have striven to become. Why should I not? Why should I not call myself a god - think of myself as one - behave as one - if I can do all of this as I choose?" 

Chronos' eyes suddenly softened, turning upon Daniel with a wistful fondness. "You may laugh at me now, for I am also a fool. I will tell you something I have just discovered. Something I never knew, in all the time I have been alive. What I have sought all my life, striven to attain, struggled to hold onto, the power I have coveted and jealously guarded - it is meaningless," he said softly. "It is nothing. All I have, all I can do, everything I imagined myself to be - I care nothing for it. For none of it will give me that which I most desire. None of it will make you look at me with kindness, or wipe the hate from your heart. What good does it do to be a god, even if billions know and fear you, if you cannot have the adoration of the only one you desire? 

"What shall I do, Daniel? How can I make you happy? What would please you? What can I give you? What would you ask of me? I would do something - if only you would tell me what would please you." 

In spite of himself, Daniel felt himself smile. The pain in his head was almost past bearing. He'd already decided what he was seeing and hearing was some strange waking dream manufactured by his fevered brain. Why not smile? Why not answer? 

"There is something," Daniel began slowly, hearing his own voice issuing from his throat from very, very far away. "Something that would please me very much. Please don't kill the people of Drasha. It's not right. It's also not necessary. I think I've found a bloodless solution to your problem and it would make me very happy if you would consider it." 

"What - what did you just say to me?" Chronos was struggling to understand something, his battle against the confusion plain in his expression and the restless, troubled look in his eyes. " I tell you I would do anything to please you and you ask nothing for yourself. You do not say to me - 'let me go' or - 'leave my sight forever'. You ask instead that I rescind my judgement on an insignificant bunch of primitives on a distant world you had never even heard of before today? Why would you do such a thing? What are they to you?" 

"Not - insignificant, Chronos," Daniel gasped as sudden, blinding pain flared behind his eyes. "Living beings... have a right to live... different from you, yes - but no less - important.." 

"Daniel! What is it \- what's the matter?" 

That was Chronos' voice, far away, getting farther. The pain was blotting everything else out, couldn't stop himself from falling, it was going to be a long, hard fall, pitching head first into utter blackness suddenly not falling, someone catching, holding but still all black... 

"Daniel..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Sam - if you would just calm down and listen to your old man for just a moment." 

"Just - answer the question, Dad. That's all I want to hear from you. The truth. Is what the colonel said - true?" 

Samantha Carter restlessly paced the length of the floor in the small room occupied by her father in the Tok'ra's crystalline underground complex. Several times she had brushed off his attempts to get her to sit down and calm down. She had a full head of steam going, fuelled by no small amount of truly righteous indignation, and she had no intention of letting go of an iota of it until she got a straight answer from the man she thought she knew. But now was beginning to seriously wonder about. 

"That's not a question I can answer with a simple yes or no," Jacob Carter finally replied. 

Sam stopped pacing, and favoured her father with a disgusted look. "What's THAT supposed to mean? What's going on here, Dad, you been taking lessons in Tok'ra doublespeak or something? This is ME you're talking to. Sam. Your daughter. Since when have you ever --taken to talking out of both sides of your mouth at once?" 

Jacob looked back at her, a sad and slightly frustrated look on his face. But he didn't say a word. Sam narrowed her eyes at him, expelled an exasperated sigh and started pacing again. When she finally stopped and rounded on him once more, she was even angrier. 

"You gave a mighty fancy speech to the general back there. About how hurt you were we didn't believe you are the same regular stand-up guy you have always been - and we should just accept what you say - we should trust you cause we know you." 

She stopped pacing again, looking at him hard, not sparing him. Knowing what she was about to say would probably hurt him, but she had no choice. She had to know. Had to get the truth. For Daniel, yes. But also for herself. 

She had to know if the man looking at her, begging her to believe him and understand was still, in fact, the same man she knew she could trust. She had to know if he was still her father. 

She had no idea what she was going to do if she discovered he wasn't.. 

"What you used to be \- it's not good enough. Not enough of a reason to step back and put my friend's fate in your hands. Not a good enough reason for me to trust you now. Cause, correct me if I'm wrong, but the man you used to be wouldn't have lied to me. Wouldn't still be holding out on me now. So you either tell me what I want to know right here and now, or I'll have to assume the man I used to know doesn't exist anymore. And whoever the hell YOU are now - we have nothing more to talk about! Your choice. Jacob." 

Jacob met her flint-like gaze for several seconds, then hung his head. "It's not like Jack says," he began quietly. "Well, not like he thinks. Not for the reason he thinks.." 

"But it's true - isn't it?" Sam pressed mercilessly, taking no pleasure in the bitter vindication of her suspicions. "The Tok'ra want to control Chronos and the Alliance \- through Daniel. They don't want to destroy it - don't want to break the power of the System Lords as they have been claiming all this time - they want the power - for themselves." 

"Yes," Jacob said quietly, his head still bowed. "But you have to understand - " 

"Why?" Sam raged at him. "What is there to 'understand'? The Tok'ra - you - have been lying to us about your motives, your intentions, tricking us into collaborating with more future dominators. But then, I guess we were naïve to think it could be any other way. Cause no matter how you look at it - the hard fact remains. You NEED us. Can't exist without us. Your survival depends on us. But we - don't need you." 

Jacob Carter's eyes suddenly blazed golden with the eerie light of Selmac's presence. "Samantha Carter, restrain your anger! Your father never sought to deceive you. He told you as much as he could, as much as he was allowed to. The truth was not withheld from you out of any desire to trick your race into contributing to its own subjugation. It was withheld because we feared if you knew the truth - you would misunderstand our intentions - as you are doing right now, and would not help us. Because what you have just said - is the truth. We do need you in order to survive. So do the Goa'uld. That simple fact is the real threat to your continued future as an independent, self-determining race. With the Goa'uld - you will have no choice. With us - you do." 

"I'm listening," Sam said cautiously, finding her way to the nearest seat and assuming it. 

Selmac smiled at her. "As you know, the fact we call ourselves by a different name does not change the fact the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld are the same race. We have the same origins, came to be what we are the same way. We also possess the same genetic memories of these origins. We remember what was - and that is why \- as much as we need you - we both - fear you. 

"Does that surprise you?" Selmac asked quietly. "You possess the memories of Jolinar. If you seek them for this, you will find it. You will have a fuller appreciation of what I am about to tell you. You will better understand that the struggle your race is engaged in with the Goa'uld is no less than a desperate contest for evolutionary survival and superiority. A contest you dare not lose, but cannot win on your own. 

"We were not always as we are now - completely dependent upon a host for our gestation and further existence in our mature state. There was a time, millions of years ago, when our species, then neither Goa'uld or Tok'ra, simply what we were in the beginning - existed in the oceans of the homeworld, completely independent of the need for any sort of symbiotic relationship with another being. 

"The Unas, the original host race, also sprang from the homeworld. During the early days of the first blendings, we both were much simpler life forms then we are now. We were much smaller, as were the Unas. Who were really little more than small aquatic beasts with only a rudimentary intelligence. 

"The first blendings were serendipitous, rare accidents. We were driven by a evolutionary imperative we did not understand to invade the bodies of these small beings, in those days possible through the nasal opening, even the ear canal, as well as the mouth. Most of us who did so then perished, but some where able to locate the brainstem, and meld with the mind of the animal, using its body to perpetuate our own life processes. Both races realised substantial evolutionary benefits when this occurred." 

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted him. "Are you saying - both of you were changed - you both became what you are now - because of this symbiotic relationship. That the Goa'uld would never have become what they are - without the hosts and the Unas - wouldn't have evolved into their present forms without you?" 

"That is correct, Sam," Selmac smiled at her. Rather ironic, don't you think? The first effect upon the Unas as a result of our presence was a quantum leap in the development of both their intelligence and their physical form. Their gift to us was their body's amazing regenerative capacity as well as the unusual aggressive efficiency of their immune system. We are now virtually immortal beings because of the union with the Unas - they evolved into intelligent beings, developed higher brain centres and functions because of us." 

"However, in becoming more specialised, more adapted for living within a human host as opposed to our former watery environment, we gradually began to become more dependent upon them. What began as an urge to protect the unbonded ones of our kind, moving the hosts to collect them and care for them also gradually became \- necessary. As we evolved, became more sophisticated, our maturation and life cycle also became irrevocably tied to the new environment - possible only with the aid of a host. This would not have been a problem if the host/symbiote relationship had remained the same - that of a blending, a co-operative sharing of the body. 

"It did not. The Unas were more prolific than we were, soon the numbers of the unbonded Unas grew much larger than those of the members of their race who served as hosts for us. The singular ones grew fearful of us, envied our greater intelligence and accomplishments. They decided to destroy us. As well as those members of their own race who were one with us. 

"The conflict which ensued was brutal, but short and conclusive. We defeated the singular ones and imprisoned them. In their turn, all of them eventually served us. Not as an equal, not as a blended partner. But as a completely subjugated prisoner to our will and intentions." 

"So, Sam said slowly, as she absorbed what Selmac had been telling her. "You're saying the whole thing started out as a symbiotic arrangement, but changed when the horses tried to grab the reins." 

"That's correct, Samantha," Selmac continued. "That unfortunate episode was the start of it. The basis of the current, bitter enmity between the Goa'uld and every potential host species in the galaxy, but most specifically yours. All because of a long gone fight for survival, which our species won - and consequently never forgot. Allowing the bitter lessons learned to shape their attitudes toward and treatment of the creatures they needed to use in order to survive through all the millennia, which followed. 

"This unreasoning hatred \- this attitude of contempt and urge to dominate and punish out of fear and the need to control only began to change for some of us when we ventured out into the stars, and found your world. The move into human hosts exposed us to a different kind of consciousness, and the minds of those who had never been our bitter enemies from the past. We still were as dependent upon these new hosts for our survival, but they had not betrayed us, as the Unas had. 

"Some of us began to become curious about the nature of these new beings, allowing them to express more and more of themselves in order to allow us to learn of them. This was the beginning of the move back toward the beginning - the joy and the benefit to both host and symbiote of the blending. And other as yet unknown possible evolutionary benefits to both due to the combining of both species. 

This is still the goal of the Tok'ra, that both should co-exist, to the mutual benefit of both. This is what we would offer you, perfect health, thousands of years of wisdom and experience, a vastly extended lifespan - an opportunity to be much more than you would be existing as a singular being. In exchange you would allow us to share your existence, enable our race to continue, to reproduce - to survive." 

"Daniel would find this really fascinating," Sam murmured absently, thinking of what she had just heard, suddenly seeing her friend's face, rapt with concentration and intense interest, just as it would be if he was here listening with her. "I can just hear him - he'd be talking about the collective unconscious, the race memories of our own species of the initial encounters and possession being the source material for many myths - 

She broke off suddenly as she realised what she was saying. "Sorry" she muttered. Didn't mean to interrupt. Go on. I'm listening." 

"That's all right, Sam. We know how much Daniel means to you - how hard this is for you. If there was any other way - if what was at stake was not so desperately important \- if the lives of so many did not depend on so few.. But what all of this comes down to is pure, simple basic - survival. 

"The Goa'uld wish to survive. Under their rule - you would have no choice. Even though you are not the host race which betrayed them, they do not wish to take a chance of it happening again by allowing you any sort of free will as hosts. They remember the betrayal, they fear your autonomy, your independence, and resent their dependence upon you. They would rule you - completely dominate you - nothing more. Treat you as cattle, existing simply to sustain them. They seek to remove any threat of future rebellion by conquering all of you - subjugating - all of you. 

"There would be no freedom for any human being anywhere in this galaxy - no possible chance of another rebellion, another attempt to eradicate our race. This is what they seek, Samantha. Total, complete, utter subjugation of every human being now living and ever to be born. If they have their way your species would exist for only one purpose - to be hosts for the Goa'uld. Their preferred host species. This is the only value you possess for them. This is the future the System Lords plan for your kind. 

"If the power of the System Lords is allowed to go unchallenged, there is only one possible outcome to the inevitable confrontation that will occur between humanity and the Goa'uld. It is not your victory over them. That will never occur. Though you are more numerous, you do not have the technology to prevail against the System Lords. Left unchecked, they will eventually come after you. When that time finally arrives - they WILL defeat you. I assure you, this will happen. It is only a matter of time. Time which is growing shorter than you know. 

"The Tok'ra also wish for our species to survive - recognising that is not possible without beings to use as hosts. Human are also our preferred host species. However, we do not wish to dominate humans, we wish to live in harmony with them. Our goal is the gradual conversion of the Goa'uld to this same philosophy, to the evolutionary benefit of both our races. Mutual co-operation for mutual benefit. The System Lords are too powerful and volatile, their ambitions driven by their fear and loathing of the very beings they are dependent upon for their survival. 

"Yet, to attempt to overthrow them would be a pointless exercise - for every one we would destroy, two more would spring up in their place. Until the fear which feeds the need to dominate, conquer and control is addressed and - corrected. What we must do is find a way to control them, to keep their encroachment upon the human race in check while we gradually begin the task of their - rehabilitation. 

"The key is with the emerging generations. As you know, as children are taught, so they learn. A racial shift in consciousness this drastic will take a very long time. But it is a task we are dedicated to, for the sake of humanity, as well as our own kind. Keeping the Alliance in check and ensuring it does not collapse, nor is allowed to proceed further with its plans for galactic conquest - neither of which would be conducive to the survival of your race - is the immediate goal of the Tok'ra. Which is why you received the answer - yes, what Colonel O'Neill said was true - but not for the reason you think. We are not your enemies, Samantha. Far from it - we are your only hope." 

Sam was silent for a long time, considering what Selmac had said. "Okay," she said finally. "Suppose I accept everything you have said as the truth - and supposing I buy what you told us before about Chronos being the only Goa'uld for the job when it comes to keeping the other boys down on the farm - is what you are proposing even possible? I mean - can it be done? Could Daniel really make that much of an impression - that much of a difference? Could he really make Chronos do what you want him to?" 

"Oh yes," Selmac answered with an inscrutable smile. "He has already begun." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel was awake. How strange. He should still be asleep. The healing device had cleansed the poison from his system. It should also have compelled him to remain in the restorative sleep much longer than this. This was the second time he had managed to awaken himself much sooner than he should have. 

Nah'tak found he did not have time for any further contemplation of this interesting anomaly; the god's anger filled the room, demanding the attention of all those who were so unfortunate as to be the objects of it. Nah'tak stoically endured the stinging reminder of his own reprimand, the pain he was experiencing all the more acute in that he realised he fully deserved the blow Chronos had dealt him. By rights, his god should have killed him for allowing this to happen. 

But he had not - a fact Nah'tak did not understand but accepted as he accepted the gift of continued life he did not feel he deserved - Chronos had merely struck him and told him to attend the man he had failed to protect. Instructed him to watch and learn as he summoned those who had been immediately responsible for tending to Daniel in order to discover the identity of the one who had dared to attack him in this fashion. 

Nah'tak found himself slightly puzzled by the scope and ferocity of Chronos' rage. This was not the first time one of his Favoureds had been mildly poisoned by a jealous member of the household. The strange creatures tried to kill each other all the time - poisoning being only one of the ways in which they exercised this odd proclivity. It was like a game to them. A complicated, antiseptic, spiteful exercise in the venting of petty jealousies and hostilities. True it was rare as lethal a poison such as the one administered to Daniel in his coffee was used - nor one as unpleasant in its physical effects. Daniel had made a mighty enemy in Chronos' court it would seem. 

Still, with both the healing device and the sarcophagus at their disposal, even a fatal poison was nothing more than a temporary inconvenience - even if the focus of another's displeasure actually died. By taking this action the one responsible was informing Daniel he had offended in some fashion and he could expect future reprisals. Chronos knew this; was fully aware of this and other power games his underlings played in his shadow. Never before had he reacted so strongly to a hand raised against his Favoured; in the wake of the attack on Daniel, Chronos was a man gone mad. 

As much as the anger of his god puzzled Nah'tak, he could plainly see the man lying in the bed, fully awake now, the cause of all this rage - was terrified by it. As Daniel tried to understand what was happening during the course of the tableau unfolding on the upper level his eyes were locked on the god pacing distractedly in front of the pale, auburn-haired woman, viciously berating her as she stood mutely enduring the verbal assault. 

"Delios!" Chronos screamed at no one in particular. "Where is he? I have summoned him - how DARE he refuse to attend me! I will kill him for this effrontery alone!" 

"I do not know, my lord," the woman - Kirma was her name - replied, her head bowed, her voice quivering with terror. As well it should - Chronos' rage did not bode well for her continuing survival. 

Nah'tak studied Daniel out of the corner of his eye as Chronos continued to scream and rant at the unfortunate woman who stood alone before him. Daniel still did not understand the reason for Chronos' rage, did not understand he threatened the woman on his behalf, nevertheless there was deep concern underlying the fear on his face. The more he listened, the more the fear began to fade - to be replaced by something quite interesting. 

Daniel was trying to think of some way of intervening on the woman's behalf... 

"You !" The System Lord shrieked at her. "You brought him - this!" He shook the empty carafe he held in his hand in her face, then tossed it aside with a howl of fury. 

"I - I did, my lord," she said quickly. "But - it was already prepared and waiting. I only carried it here - I did not touch it otherwise." 

Chronos grabbed her cruelly by the arm, almost lifting her off her feet by it. Daniel reacted to the manhandling of the woman, springing up to a seating position, alarm leaping into his eyes. 

"I will KILL you if I discover you have lied to me!" he hissed into her face as he savagely shook her. "Who - prepared the beverage?" he spat at her. 

"I - I swear, my lord," she said in a barely audible voice. "I don't know - I - " 

"I will not suffer this incompetence any longer!" Chronos screamed at her. Raising the back of his hand to her he cuffed her brutally across the face, hitting her so hard she was knocked heavily to the floor. She lay there, trying not to cry out as he leaned over, clearly meaning to pick her up and strike her again. 

"Chronos!" Daniel cried out. "Chronos - DON'T!" 

At the sound of his voice the System Lord immediately straightened up and whirled around, bright joy on his face as he saw Daniel was fully awake, sitting up in the bed and looking at him. 

"Daniel!" he cried, taking a few steps forward, then stopping, unsure as to whether or not he should approach. 

"Chronos," Daniel began again, now that he more than had the Goa'uld's full attention. "Don't hit her - please." 

Chronos looked at him with puzzled indignation, as if he could not believe what he was hearing. 

"She deserves to die for what she has done. I should kill her with my bare hands for allowing you to come to harm." 

"Please - please don't do that," Daniel said imploringly, his face deeply distressed. "Don't punish anyone on my account. Look - I'm - I'm fine. No harm done. Really, I'm fine. Fine. Let's just - let this go." 

Chronos answered his pleading expression with a look of angry astonishment. 

"I cannot do that!" he bellowed. "I MUST punish someone for this. I cannot have this - someone hurt you - I will not have it - I will see they understand this will not happen again if I have to kill all of them!" 

Chronos was beginning to become angry again: remembering the origin of his fury began to override the temporary amnesia resulting from his euphoria over seeing Daniel awake and restored. 

"Please," Daniel began again, his voice softer, more imploring. "I don't wish anyone to be hurt because of me. Please, Chronos?" 

Nah'tak was watching Daniel - watching him the instant he understood. Not only what needed to be done - but what he now had the power to do. 

Chronos stood above him, wavering in indecision, wishing to hold onto his anger, wishing also to be somewhere else. Waiting for a sign there was a better option for expending his energy then on for his plans for retribution. 

Nah'tak was watching Daniel as he made his decision. A shudder so subtle it was almost an illusion touched him; he briefly closed his eyes. When they opened again they were clear of fear, resigned, empty of hope. 

At last, Daniel understood. What Nah'tak had foreseen almost from the beginning. What the sad, young Tau'ri now knew, even as his god did not. 

That Chronos was now as much his captive as he was his. 

"Chronos," Daniel said softly, holding out a hand to him. "Never mind her. She doesn't matter. Please, come away. Would you - come and talk to me?" 

Nah'tak could see from the light which burned in the god's eyes he had forgotten there was anyone else in the room the instant Daniel had begun to speak kindly to him. The smile on Daniel's face trembled only slightly as the System Lord gave an excited cry, and flung himself down the stairs, running to Daniel, scooping him up in his fevered embrace as he clutched him tightly, murmuring his name and raining kisses on his face and neck. 

Daniel hugged him in return, looking around him and at Nah'tak, nodding at him to take the woman and get her out of the suite. The Jaffa could see from the grim look on Daniel's face he had no intention of letting Chronos remember his anger. 

"Go!" Daniel's eyes shouted at him. "Just - go!" 

Nah'tak turned his back so he would not see the look on Daniel's face as Chronos pushed him back onto the bed. Allowing the overjoyed, ardent, passionate advances of the System Lord, Daniel's deliberate, distracting sacrifice giving the First Prime the time and opportunity to get the woman safely out of harm's way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jack had never been as afraid for Daniel as he was this very moment. 

It had been bad. Only Luena's coaching had prevented him from tumbling into the same pit of pain that had taken Daniel for quite awhile. That wasn't what was scaring Jack so much. Whatever the pain had been about - it was over. Done. No - wasn't that. It was what came after. 

Everything Jack had received from Daniel up to this evening had been nothing more than feelings \- emotions. And none of it - except for the actual rape - specific enough for him to do much more than speculate as to what was causing them. He'd never received anything as definite as thoughts, never known precisely what was in Daniel's mind as he was feeling what his distant lover was feeling. 

That was - till now. Right now, somewhere out there, god knows where, Daniel was alone, and in so much anguish he was thinking of killing himself. 

Mostly because Daniel couldn't face what he'd had to do - at the same time realising his lover \- had to know about it. 

Which - he did. He knew. Couldn't not know. 

He'd had to leave the others when it started. He'd felt Daniel's fear, concern - knew there had to be someone else there he was trying to protect. Then he quickly came to understand how. Daniel had given Chronos what he wanted. Destroying a piece of himself in the process - because of what he believed it now meant. 

Daniel believed he would think - he had betrayed him. 

Jack didn't know how he was going to do it, but somehow he had to make Daniel understand. There were some things which transcended everything. No matter what circumstances or the fight for survival called for one to do - some things couldn't be tainted by any of it. Not one bit. 

_He might be able to make you say it, do it - but Daniel, he can't make you MEAN it. That's yours. That's ours. Don't lose sight of that. Don't doubt that. Jesus - Danny - it's okay. You're alive - that's all that matters. And you're still \- you. Still you. I'm still here. Nothing has changed. Don't give up over a lie.._

He'd fled to Danny's room as soon as it started getting bad, and he was still here, locked inside, alone and undistracted from his purpose. He didn't know if Daniel could hear him, but he sat on the floor in the darkness, eyes closed, going deep within himself as Luena had taught him, searching for cord tying him to Daniel as he had never searched for it before. Everything he had, every within him, all he could think to say to make him understand he aimed like an arrow of deliverance, willing it to wing to Daniel's defence, willing it to slay the dragon of Daniel's doubt. 

Didn't know if Daniel heard him or understood. Couldn't tell. But he kept trying. Kept trying to reach him. Kept trying to make him understand. Don't give up; don't believe for one minute any of this makes the slightest bit of difference. 

_Don't give up on me, Daniel. Don't give up on yourself._

In that instant Jack vowed some day, somehow, somewhere, if it took the rest of his life, he would find Chronos and kill him with his bare hands... 


	5. Chapter 5

  
_Wonder how much it will hurt..._

Daniel sat on the white carpeted floor of the room Chronos said was his, naked, dripping wet, a stunned, bemused euphoria both numbing and enervating him as he stared down at the point of the long, thin knife he held pressed to his heart. He'd stolen the knife from Delios during the skirmish in the garden; kept it carefully hidden ever since, in the same place where he'd hidden all the other things he'd found in here. Several of his journals. A few of his books. The picture. God.. the picture. 

All the little talismans.. all he had left of all he'd ever wanted and would never have again, now laid out before him... reminders... witnesses.. 

"Sorry." he said softly as he took one hand off the hilt of the knife and reached out and touched the beloved image in the frame. Cover the eyes...so he wouldn't see... 

"Sorry - I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered again. Sorry for being weak. Sorry for not finding a better way. Sorry for being such a coward.. not being able to face what he had done. 

"Sorry, Jack." 

Daniel closed his eyes, tightening his grip upon the hilt of the knife. It would be fast. He knew he could do it. One sharp thrust and then.. 

Aw shit - Chronos would just put him in the damned sarcophagus. Daniel opened his eyes, looked down at the knife and swore softly to himself as he realised - this wasn't going to do it. No way out here - or any way that involved leaving a body behind. Not as long as there was a sarcophagus in the house. Shit. 

Sighing unhappily Daniel put the knife down as his mind reluctantly roused itself to wrestle with the problem. Body. Whatever he did - he had to make sure there was no body. How could he, how could he.. 

Zat gun! That would do it. Wouldn't leave anything. Okay, he could probably find one somewhere, might take awhile, but he'd find a way. Would give him something to focus on. Something to work toward... 

Wait a minute - problem with this plan too. Third shot disintegrated. Second shot killed. How was he going to fire the third shot after he was dead? SHIT! 

Okay, this was getting a little silly now. Daniel wrapped his arms around himself, starting to feel cold, ridiculous. Starting to giggle. He couldn' t believe this was happening. What could be more absurd - and yet more typical of his luck? All psyched to shuffle off the mortal coil and he couldn't do it because he couldn't figure out how to get rid of himself after he was dead. If Jack was here right now he'd be laughing his face off at him. 

Can we say 'loser?' 

If Jack was here. Daniel picked up the photograph - a frozen moment of a happier life, a life denied him. As he clutched the frame to his chest he wondered at the thoughtful cruelty that had put it into his hands. Why had Chronos given it to him? To comfort him - or to mock him with a reminder of something which would never be his again. 

Especially now. It was gone. All of it gone. Far more irrevocably than it had been by virtue of his abduction. Why try to escape now - he had nowhere to go. Not anymore. Not after - what he had just done. He couldn't ask Jack to understand - to forgive. Not after the way he had let Chronos touch him - not after what he'd let him do to him. Jack couldn't forgive that. Not possible... 

Couldn't make it go away. Could still feel his hands.. all over him, even after escaping, after trying to wash it all off, couldn't make it go away. He'd broken his promise, even though he'd saved a life doing it - maybe more than one. Saved a life, lost his own. Oh well, fair trade, not like it was ever worth much anyway. 

Well, if he couldn't kill himself, maybe he could just find a way to - go away. Far away, deep inside, where he couldn't feel anything anymore, didn' t have to know what was happening, wouldn't matter what was done to him, he wouldn't know about it anymore. Just go... 

"Daniel?" A soft, strange and yet familiar voice sounded in the doorway. Daniel turned toward the sound of it, and then cried out, recoiling as he saw Chronos standing in the doorway, on the inside of the curtain, in the room he was told was his...where he could be alone. 

On his hands and knees Daniel quickly scrabbled over toward the nearest wall, hugging it for support as he turned his face into it and yelled, "Go away! Leave me alone!" 

The man standing in the doorway took in the spot where Daniel had been sitting. Saw the arranged items on the floor, saw the knife. Saw the state Daniel was in. He gently sighed, a deeply compassionate look on his face Daniel did not see, then carefully sat himself down on the floor. 

"Daniel, have you been thinking of hurting yourself? I - wouldn't blame you. He doesn't really understand how you feel. How much you love Jack. He doesn't mean to hurt you - he just - doesn't understand." 

In spite of himself, Daniel heard himself listening to the words, to the voice. There was something different about it - not just the fact it was de-Goa'ulded. There was a warmth to it he had never heard before, a singular lack of a quality it had always possessed, and now did not. 

Arrogance. There was no arrogance in this voice. Only compassion. Daniel turned, looking into the kind dark eyes looking back at him, suddenly understanding who he was looking at. 

"You're - you're - not..." he stammered, watching in wonder as a wide, warm smile spread across the face of the man on the other side of the room. 

"No, Daniel," the man answered him. "I'm not. Chronos wanted me to speak to you. I'm his host. My name is Alexander." 

"Not a trick?" Daniel said suspiciously, but feeling the truth of what this man was telling him enough that he felt his body beginning to uncoil from the knot of fear he had been assuming. 

"No - not a trick. Chronos and I have a bit of a unique arrangement. He first selected me to be his host - over four thousand years ago. I was a common foot soldier with ambitions my station would never have allowed me to achieve. Something set me above my fellows, brought me to his attention. Chronos was seeking a new host, one he did not have to constantly struggle with to suppress. He wearied of expending the time and energy, and he wished more complete access to the mind of a host in order to learn more of the customs and beliefs of the people he planned to subjugate. A completely suppressed host would not allow him this access. When he first brought me before him \- he told me what he planned. The great destiny I could hope to share with him - which he would allow me to share with him - if I did not fight him. 

"It was a fairly easy decision. My life without him would not have been a long or glorious one. In spite of my dreams, I knew this. I would struggle and toil in anonymity, probably die in battle in some distant country, as unknown and unremarked as everyone else. He offered me a chance to do great, glorious things, and to live forever. 

"He's kept his word, Daniel," Alexander said quietly. "Everything he ever said he would do, he has done. I've seen all of it. Been a part of all of it. Some of it has been glorious, some of it appalling, but then I was, and always will be a soldier. I did many, many terrible things before I ever knew him. When it comes to the basic brutality of survival - what sentient beings \- no matter what they call themselves - are prepared to do to each other in the service of self and other various causes - in four thousand years, little has changed. Chronos is no better - and no worse - than the thousands of others who have come and gone during that time. I've seen them all, Daniel, seen enough to know that although it seems some things never change, perhaps it's time they did. And now that you are here, perhaps - they can. 

"I know you don't want to believe this of him, but after his fashion, Chronos is an honourable creature. However, when you judge him remember: what you see is only part of what he is. No matter what you see, remember he isn't human. He doesn't think like a human, doesn't grasp certain concepts, certain values. They are as foreign to him as his values are - to you. There are some things he just doesn't - understand." 

"How can you stand it?" Daniel asked quietly. "Having him inside you - doing things, making you - do things to people." 

"I've had an awful lot of time to get to know him. To grow familiar with the workings of a mind so alien - it did frighten me a lot at first, I admit. But I've learned a thing or two from it, and from living for as long as I have. In turn, his exposure to me has made him curious about humans. I know our familiarity has largely contributed to his unusual fascination for our species. I only wish I had been a better representative of our race. Wish I had been a better man. Who knows what a difference it would have made if I had been someone like - you.. 

"How do I stand it? I know what he thinks - what he feels." Alexander answered him gently, moving a little closer as he did so. Daniel watched him warily, but didn't move away. "What you see is not always what is. If you understand the mind, there is a sense to the actions." 

"I don't know what that means," Daniel said. Still not moving away as he watched Alexander move yet closer to him. 

"I know what he feels, Daniel," Alexander continued to speak in a low, soothing voice. "I know what he feels for you. I know what he wishes of you. I also know he never would have touched you, if he hadn't believed you wanted what happened tonight." 

"I don't believe you," Daniel shuddered, looking away. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"You have to," Alexander was at his side now. Reaching out to him, wrapping something warm and soft around him. Had forgotten he wore nothing.. how cold he was. "You have to let it out. You'll die inside if you don't. We never meant to cause you this pain, never meant for this to happen." 

Daniel was dimly aware he was being drawn into Alexander's arms, hugged tightly to his chest, enfolded in a strong, enveloping embrace. It was a curious feeling, warm, not at all repulsive, so strong, so soothing.. 

He had to be falling asleep; things were becoming blurred, hearing, seeing from very far away, the new voice, the good voice, saying to him, "We would never hurt you Daniel. We love you.." 

Great. What was he supposed to do now? 

As if everything which had already happened wasn't bad enough - now this? 

Loved him? LOVED him? He truly could have gone the whole rest of his life without hearing that one! 

"I don't NEED this!" Daniel raised his head, his arms, howled up into the strange sky overhead. 'You HEAR me! I don't NEED THIS! I've been a pretty good sport so far, all things considered - but - enough is enough already. Go pick on someone else for a change! I've done my share!" 

The skies were silent; the cold stones around him equally obdurate. Far beneath him, even the wondrous city seemed to be mocking him. Daniel barely had time to realise where he was, once again, when he heard the voice behind him. The voice he had never thought to hear again. 

"Yelling at God, Danny? Doesn't do a damned bit of good. Believe me, I know." 

Daniel whirled, his heart so full of joy it had to burst. There, standing behind him, arms open wide, huge smile on his face, warm brown eyes devouring him with an equal measure of joy. Jack.. 

"What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?" 

With a small cry Daniel threw himself into the waiting, welcome arms, felt them close about him as he clutched Jack's warm, strong body close to his own. Hungrily he sought Jack's mouth, which received him with equal ardour. The only kisses he desired, lips he thought he had forfeit the right to know forever crushed his with Jack's fierce passion. Jack's hands roamed restlessly over his back, feeling, cleansing with his touch, pulling him close. Daniel held on tightly, wanting to scream with joy as he burned with healing fire, everywhere Jack touched him. 

They were twin flames, burning in eternity, mingling fire, love rising, sweeping upward in a burning pillar of joy, racing insatiable, unstoppable toward ecstasy. Nothing hidden in the fire, which revealed as it joined. Only truth could exist here. Daniel burned, thrilled, knew - what truly was in Jack's heart. 

_...let you down, Jack..._

**_...no! never! Alive - all that matters. Love me? Love you. Still, always - nothing's changed..._**

_...know what I did?_

**_...love me?_**

_...yesyesyesyesyes... always always only you no matter what love you only you..._

**_...love you, coming - take you home promise - promise you won't give up don't care what you have to do, doesn't matter stay alive stay alive, Danny I love you, can't hurt you inside unless you let him don't let him I'll be here, be strong when he makes you - come to me think of me it'll be okay just don't leave me..._**

_...forgive me?_

**_...oh Danny, sweet Danny - nothing to forgive..._**

_...don't.. hate me?_

**_...silly, so silly, love you, not your fault, why would I Dannydannydanny so sweet, so good could never hate you so silly, kiss me promise only love, don't lose hope, faith in me promise me you won't give up promise me you won't let go..._**

_...scared, Jack. So scared..._

**_...I know I know \- promise me promise me..._**

_...you don't know what he wants..._

**_...don't care doesn't matter promise me, you and me all that matters he can't touch that \- can't change it can't keep us apart. Plan to grow old with you Danny \- know how much I hate having to change my plans. Promise me!_**

_...okay promise..._

**_...love you - have to wait for me now. Promised. I mean it. Stay alive, love, coming as soon as I can. Promise too..._**

_...don't want to go back. Want to stay here with you..._

**_...I know I know. Me too. Not much longer. I'll find a way, I swear, Danny, hold onto this, hold onto me remember promise love you Danny..._**

_...love you Jack \- Jack!_

The fire was whirling him away, tearing Jack from him, pulling him back, back to the hated place. Daniel cried out with the bitter loss, wrapping empty arms around himself, yet still feeling a part of that bright flame deep inside him. Still feeling Jack within. 

Okay. Promised. Won't give up. Just don't leave me alone whenever he touches me. Help me think only of you.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me?" 

Voice from far away. Soft voice, woman's voice. Voice he had heard before, but wasn't familiar. Not Dr Frasier. One of her nurses - someone new? Knew the voice but couldn't...couldn't place it. 

"Daniel, you have to wake up now - will you just be PATIENT, I'm doing it! He's been through enough already! Daniel?" 

Felt bad; had to be in infirmary. God, what had he done to himself now? Somebody wanted him to wake up, probably to give him a sleeping pill. There's logic for you. Hand on his forehead, soft, small. Warm. Felt good. Was bothering him about the voice. Why couldn't he remember where he had heard it before? 

Well, whoever she was, she wasn't going to go away. Might as well try and wake up, open eyes. So hard. Don't want to wake up. Why? Why not? Ohhhhh, there was something, something he was trying to forget. Something..something.bad.. 

"Please, Daniel, please wake up." Voice pleading, sounding scared. Don't like this, why is she scared? The bad thing. Getting closer. Don't want to see, don't want to know. 

"Daniel, I have to get you ready. Chronos is going to be coming soon." 

CHRONOS! 

The dreaded name shot through him like a jolt of lethal electricity, filling him with an instant, enervating terror which catapulted him roughly out of his drowsing confusion into unwelcome full awareness. As his eyes shot open he cried out, jerking upward. A hand on his chest pressed him firmly back into the bed; he had been looking without seeing but now turned toward the woman seated beside him, able to focus on her for the first time. 

Maya's concerned eyes looked down on him as she said softly, "Slowly, Daniel, take it easy. Give yourself a moment to wake up before you try to get up." 

"Hello," Daniel replied uncertainly. "Nice to see you. Definitely preferable to what I expected to be waking up to." 

"Just as happy to see you," she said softly, averting her eyes as twin spots of shame suddenly burned crimson on her cheeks. "Thanks to you." 

"Oh - that." Daniel sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes. "We're allies, right? I had to do something. You would have done the same for me, I'm sure." 

There was a long, strained silence. The man lying in the bed did not move, did not take away the arm obstructing his vision. Could not see the expression of the woman as she did not answer him. 

The ghost of a bitter smile hung on his lips as he began to speak again. 

"All right, we'll try it this way, then." He finally felt well enough to risk sitting up, and did so. Maya still sat beside him, her head lowered, her hands tightly clenched in her lap. "Let's not play games here, okay?" He continued in a firm, but not unkind voice, allowing the auburn haired woman the small refuge of not facing his gaze. "I saved your life last night. I think that entitles me to a little something, don't you? I think that entitles me to the truth. What do you think?" 

Maya's shoulders shook slightly; she raised her head, turning to look at him, her mouth beginning to open. The eyes that met his were awash with guilty tears, begging his forgiveness. Before she was able to begin to speak they suddenly flared bright gold and became shuttered, wary, and defensive. 

"Ah, the other one," The ghost became bitterness incarnate as Daniel allowed the full measure of his distrust and disappointment to show plainly upon his face. "Kirma, isn't it? Not so grateful after all, it would seem. What's the matter, don't trust me?" 

"It has nothing to do with that, Daniel," Kirma responded in a flat, echoing voice. "We are neither unmindful nor unappreciative of the way you intervened to save our lives. We would repay you, if we had the right to give you what you ask." 

"Not allowed to tell me the truth?" Daniel shook his head and raised an admonishing eyebrow at the composite entity beside him. "My, this has to be even worse than I thought. Well, let me see if I can help you out a little. Maybe you can't TELL me, but can you nod your head once for yes if I tell YOU?" 

"You are playing games with us," Kirma said uncertainly, a hint of panic in her eyes. 

"I think it's rather the other way around, don't you?" Daniel quickly responded. "You lied to me yesterday. Lied to me about Jack, didn't lie to me about the presidential directive, found out about that one, but definitely lied to me about the 'plan' to get me out of here." 

"Why would we do that?" Kirma said cautiously. 

"Listen ladies," Daniel said, anger beginning to slightly colour his tone. "If we are going to work together you are going to have to stop insulting my intelligence. What happened last night was a pretty damned good indication not only of why you would lie to me but what you hope to get from me by conning me into working for you under the mistaken idea the information I am feeding you is going to be used to get me out of here." 

He paused and levelled a triumphant look as he saw the flicker of fear in the eyes before him. 

"Ah - so I'm right. That's the deal. Dupe the dumb Tau'ri into being a pipeline to Chronos. Keep him dangling on the line, promise him anything, but deliver nothing, just keep him forking over the intelligence. Tell me, do they surgically remove your scruples when you join this team or did you just never have them in the first place?" 

Kirma's eyes blazed golden with anger. "Do not judge us, child! You have no conception of what is at stake here. Your small wants and concerns - your petty freedom is NOTHING compared to the opportunity you have to be of service to your entire species! You are a foolish, fleeting spark, barely able to grasp the tremendous opportunity which has been placed within your unworthy hands. It sickens us to have to deceive you, to pander to your selfish hopes! Such a waste of time! You should appreciate your grand destiny, work WITH us in our cause - which is the same as yours. Rise above what you are! Attempt to see, to understand what is happening here. Do not be as limited and ego-centric as most of your race." 

"Are you DONE?" Daniel shot back at her. "If that is your recruitment speech, lady, it needs work! I think I have heard just about enough from you. Go back to sleep, I want to talk to the other one now." 

Kirma glared furiously at him for a moment, then finally lowered her head. When it came up again Maya's apologetic eyes looked back at him. 

"Oh Daniel, I'm sorry," she began quickly, pressing his robe into his hands. She had been holding it all along and he hadn't even noticed. "I know what it sounds like - I'm sorry about the way Kirma said what she said. I'll explain it all to you, make sure you have the whole truth, I promise, I promise, but - we don't have time right now." 

She took his hand, squeezed as if trying to impress him with the earnest seriousness of her entreaty through the action. 

"Chronos is in a very good mood right now. He's been torturing Delios most of the morning. However, he was most explicit in his instructions to us. He'll be here very soon; he wants you ready and waiting for him. Wouldn't make a lot of sense to save us the way you did last night to turn on us again and make him think we had disobeyed him." 

Daniel hesitated, reluctant to let go of the slim inroad he had managed to make into the Tok'ra woman's defences. But the fear in her eyes was genuine. She was right. Chronos was capable of anything; throwing her life away would be pointless after what he had already paid to preserve it once. 

Besides, whether he liked it or not, they were his only way out of here. And whether they liked it or not, they WERE going to help him get out of here. 

Daniel nodded wordlessly, shrugged on his robe and got out of bed. He had no sooner stood up than a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him, threatening to drop him to his knees. He found himself leaning heavily on the woman at his side, clinging to the only thing that was keeping him from falling to the floor. She was stronger than she looked. 

"Thanks," he said finally to her, when he could. "Guess I got up too fast." Suddenly awkwardly aware of her proximity he started to straighten up and take his weight off the arm draped across her shoulders. She turned swiftly to face him, grasped the front of his robe, and pulled him back down toward her. 

"I really am grateful for my life," she said softly as she looked deeply into his eyes. He looked back at her bemused, uncertain of the message she was trying to convey to him. Was still confused, surprised as she suddenly pressed her lips to his, ostensibly a kiss of gratitude which was slightly more intense, lingered slightly too long to be entirely convincing of its supposedly chaste purpose. 

_Oh good grief, not this! How stupid do they think I am?_

Daniel jerked his head abruptly up, breaking the contact. "You're welcome," he replied stiffly. "A handshake will do just fine." He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her gently but firmly away. Taking a deep breath he began to walk slowly toward the bathing chamber, inwardly marvelling at this latest development in a situation that was rapidly becoming as fantastic as it was absurd. 

Was there ANYONE in this galaxy who WASN'T after his body? Okay, General Hammond for sure, but he was definitely going to keep his guard up against everybody else! 

"Do you need any help," Maya asked hopefully just before he disappeared behind the curtain. 

"Nooooo thanks.." Daniel responded, trying not to sound as despondent as he felt. "I'll call you if I need anything." 

Which he'd had to, much to his chagrin. He'd first gone to the wardrobe, to find the room just as it had been the previous night. Trying not to remember what had almost happened here a few short hours before he carefully rehid the knife, journals and photograph, then dunked himself. That was fine, he could handle that. 

He managed to fight his way into the first garishly overdecorated dress deal faintly resembling the chiton it was based upon which he found hanging in the section of the room completely given over to storing them, deeply wishing Chronos considered underwear a part of dress of the day. 

Trying to remember what Nah'tak had done the other morning and after groping around in the cabinets by the mirrored dressing table he found the tablets and the whatever it was Nah'tak had used to shave him yesterday. Wishing it was a toothbrush he popped the small wafer in his mouth that apparently performed the same function as its more humble but familiar terrestrial counterpart. He then sat himself down in front of the mirror and spent several minutes trying unsuccessfully to turn the small shaving device on. Finally conceding defeat, he called to Maya. 

He'd only wanted her to show him how to turn it on, but once she had a hold of it, she wasn't giving it back to him. Fuming silently he sat unhappily as she took his face in her hands and trained the light from the small instrument across his cheek in steady, practised lines. He now felt uncomfortable with her nearness, unnerved by her touch. Also more than slightly humiliated at needing assistance with something he had previously performed routinely every morning of his adult life without giving it a second thought. 

Just one more aspect of ordinary life he had always taken for granted which would never be the same again. Unless somehow he got the hell out of here. 

"Good timing," Maya said softly as she started to work on his other cheek. "They've just started to bring in the food. Chronos will be here very soon." 

"Wish you would stop saying that," Daniel grumbled. "Bad enough it's true without constantly reminding me of it." 

"Sorry," Maya replied, actually sounding as if she was. "Just trying to make conversation." 

"Well, I don't feel like talking right now," Daniel murmured, trying to come to terms with the other piece of information she had just given him. Food. God. Just the thought of it was making him sick. This was not good. 

She finished, patted his shoulder. He nodded his thanks, trying to settle his stomach, preparing himself for the effort as he got up. Still dizzy, but not so bad this time. Why was he so dizzy? Couldn't be a residual effect of the poisoning. He'd been worked over twice with the healing device in as many days. Lucky, lucky him. He should be overflowing with health. Why did he feel so weak and dizzy? 

He was almost out of the room when it hit him. The fact that he'd had nothing but coffee over the past two days MIGHT have something to do with it. Possibly. As Jack would say, ya think? 

Well, if he had any hope of getting out of here, he had to keep his strength up. So even though his stomach was starting to do cartwheels at the mere thought, maybe he should try and force some food into himself this morning. 

His reverie was interrupted by an expected, but still dreaded sound. 

"Daniel!" 

From the other room. His master's voice. The lapdog was being summoned. Time to jump through hoops and roll over. Maybe for the moment, maybe for now. Things change, things happen. Keep that in mind; don't lose sight of it. Just keep..going... 

Gritting his teeth and willing the trembling in his limbs to cease, Daniel squared his shoulders and walked back into the room where Chronos awaited him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So much for breakfast. 

He'd tried. He'd really tried. The sight and smell of the vast smorgasbord laid out before him \- honestly, wasn't there anything this Goa'uld did that DIDN'T involve the concept of 'excess' - had nearly done him in from the outset, but he had made himself eat. There had been both terrestrial dishes and other things to chose from; he had stayed with the familiar, trying to keep to as bland and ungastronomically challenging as possible. Some fruit, a small helping of scrambled eggs, plain toast. 

It had been all right for a while. Stomach had complained, but seemed as if it was going to cooperate. That is, until Chronos had decided to 'help'. Evidently heartened by the sight of his Favoured eating and drawing the erroneous conclusion from it all was well, he had insisted Daniel try this dish he was particularly fond of it. Practically crammed it down his throat, in spite of his protests. Some strangely textured, round things soaking in and dripping with a thick, sickeningly sweet syrup that felt unsettling and rubbery as he chewed them. After he had been forced to eat three of them he'd had to make the mad dash. 

Daniel stood on the other side of the velvety partition which kept him hidden from the eyes which looked for him from the other room. He took a deep breath, and tried to steady himself. He felt worse now, rather than better, for the aborted attempt at breakfasting. Really could have done without throwing up again. 

_Never mind, pull yourself together, been gone too long, better get back in there or he'll come looking for you. Don't want him to know about this - he'll just make you eat again, no point, try again later. Maybe later, try again. Maybe later, stomach will settle a little more.._

Daniel pushed through the curtain, forcing himself to move back toward Chronos as if nothing was wrong. Couldn't quite bring himself to smile - that was too much for the moment. But at least he could muster enough determination to put one foot in front of the other without weaving or stumbling. 

Chronos looked up from the report on the Drasha situation Daniel had set him to studying. His face brightened, but his eyes were narrowly assessing his Favoured as he walked toward him. 

"You are back," he said with enthusiasm. "All is well with you?" More than a hint of suspicion in the tone this time. Chronos wasn't buying his attempt at 'happy-go-lucky-I'm-just-peachy.' Damned snake head didn't miss a thing. Guess that was how he got to be a System Lord. 

"I'm fine," Daniel murmured as he sat back down beside him. Distract, divert, change the subject.. He indicated the report displayed on the monitor with a casual gesture. "So, what do you think? A viable alternative to slaughtering the population?" 

"Viable indeed," Chronos replied, thoughtfully, studying the screen. " As well as infinitely preferable. No matter what you might have thought of me for it, I had no desire to kill those people. It would have been an unnecessary waste of a potentially useful resource, not to mention an inconvenient dedication of manpower and equipment. Still, the situation is causing an unacceptable disruption in Viztaktin production. I have to have the problem resolved as soon as possible. My solution was one means to that end. Yours is another. Yours is better." 

"So you'll do it?" Daniel replied, trying to keep the excitement from his voice. "You - you won't kill them?" My god, had he actually done it? Actually convinced Chronos to spare them? _Cool, Daniel, be cool. Don't make out like it means too much, don't let the fate of these people hang on a 'whim'. What Chronos can bestow to please he can just as easily take away to punish. If the wind changes._

Chronos turned to him, a pensive look on his face. "Why should I? There is no need now." He started to reach a hand toward Daniel, meaning to touch his face, then took it away as his expression became even more thoughtful, sad. "What do you hide in your thoughts, Daniel? What do you keep from me? What kind of beast do you truly think I am?" 

He turned away, barking a sharp command to the monitor, causing it to shut down. Mercifully sparing Daniel the uncomfortable necessity of having to respond to any of the questions he had just posed to him. 

"I will send a message to the base commander. Have him perform the ceremony immediately. If it solves the problem as you feel it will, the matter is closed." 

"Uh - I - I thought \- it would be better if you did it." 

Chronos looked at him, puzzled. "Why would I want to do that?" 

_Because then I might be able to get off this SHIP for a day!_

"Uh - ah - the commander is only an - an - underling. A representative. You are the leader. Their..." _Damn \- hate to even THINK this, never mind say it but have to if you want to sell it, Daniel..._ "...god. It would mean more to them - be more efficacious, have more significance, strengthen your authority, command a higher degree of personal loyalty." _...probably all true unfortunately but do it anyway \- get me out of here!_

Chronos beamed at him, this time unable to prevent himself from reaching out and stroking his head. 

"You are so clever!" He turned, addressing his next remark to the woman who was still in attendance, standing solemnly and silently off to the side. "Is he not astonishingly intelligent?" 

_For a mere human. Hand me a lollipop and pat me on the head and I'm out of here._

"Yes, my lord," Kirma responded in a small voice, meeting Daniel's eyes for the briefest of glances. Odd. He was probably seeing things, but for just an instant, he could have sworn, she looked - angry with him. 

Why would she been angry he had discovered a way to save the people of Drasha? Oh who knows, trying to get inside these alien heads in order to stay one step ahead of them was really starting to make his own hurt. Like trying to think around corners while hanging upside down whistling Dixie.. 

"You have been ingenious and enterprising in my service. This pleases me. Immensely." Chronos moved his hand around to cup the back of Daniel's head, pulling him forward until their lips were almost touching. "I wish to reward you." He turned his face away for a moment, to throw a command at the woman behind him. "Tell Nah'tak to bring him in now." He then turned back to brush his lips against those of the man he held unwilling in the intimate position. "I have a present for you, Daniel," he breathed as he began to nibble on the trembling lips beneath his. "I hope it pleases you as much as Drasha." 

"My lord." 

Nah'tak's strong deep voice roused Chronos from the passionate reverie he was rapidly falling into. "We must finish this later," the System Lord murmured as he reluctantly removed his mouth from Daniel's. "I would not wish to keep you from your enjoyment." 

As he settled himself back onto the couch, pulling Daniel with him into an embrace that pressed him close to his side Daniel was able to see the figures of the First Prime and Kirma standing on the level above them. Nah'tak was accompanied by two Jaffa who held between them the sagging, battered and bloody figure of Delios. 

Daniel was quite unprepared for the spectacle; the shock and horror of it caused him to instinctively turn away, his face finding a refuge in Chronos' chest as he fought his heaving stomach back down. Granted he had no cause to be fond of Delios but the thought of so much suffering inflicted on another living being, again on his account... 

A gift. Chronos had said he was a gift. God, what did he mean by that? 

"Daniel?" Chronos' interrogative was both indulgent and amused. "You need have no fear from this one any longer. We have had a very long conversation. He has told me much. About the many ill-considered things he has said to you, and the rather disrespectful way he acted toward you." 

"That's one way of putting it," Daniel gulped as he forced himself to raise his head, steeled himself to look once again at the remnants of the figure in front of him. Trying to make his mind work, trying to think, to anticipate Chronos' intentions, to figure out a way to stop this from going - the way he dreaded it was going to go. 

Delios raised his head slowly. Apparently still conscious, although from looking at him, Daniel wasn't exactly sure how. There didn't seem to be an inch of the body showing liberally through the ruined tatters of his robe which wasn't despoiled and injured in some unspeakable fashion. It was impossible to discern the original colour of what was left of his clothing beneath the browning crimson now staining it. 

Delios looked wildly around, caught his eye. Daniel did not want to meet his gaze but could not look away. There was mortal terror in those eyes and yet - when they saw him - disdain. Still. The Goa'uld was still hating his guts out. The gods must be crazy indeed. 

"Delios has made a full confession of his transgressions toward you," Chronos continued as he rubbed Daniel's arm possessively. "It is within my right to decide the method of his death, but it occurred to me it would be more fitting to allow you that pleasure. I place his fate in your hands, my beloved. What manner of death do you chose for him?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"My Beloved." 

SHE had called him that. While she had looked at him, touched him did things - made him do things, couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop her. Hated her, but hated himself more. Should have fought, should have been stronger but wasn't . Didn't. Too scared, too weak. Powerless. Did nothing, watched, weak, powerless while she hurt him, hurt Jack. Would have watched, done nothing while she hurt everyone he cared for, helped her enslave the world because he was too weak to stop her. 

Weak. Spineless. Not good enough. Not strong enough. Afraid. Useless. Let her - let HIM. Should have been able to stop them. Too strong, they were too strong and he was too weak. Hated that. Hated being weak. 

What had he said? His choice? What happened next? Whether Delios lived or died? How - how he died? His choice? 

Eyes upon him, looking, watching waiting, all those eyes, up to him, what happened next. His choice, his decision. Up to him. They were all looking at him, waiting for him. He got to say, whatever he said - would go. Up to him? What should he do? Not sure.what to do, never, so seldom ever - had a choice. Always someone else doing it for him, doing it to him. Something else, deciding, deciding for him, taking away his choices, taking, taking, taking everything. Not happening now. Now - he got to say. What happened to someone else - his \- his choice? 

Eyes, frightened now, looking at him, terrified. Terrified - of him! Where was the defiance, the fear, the hatred? Gone, gone, just fear. Afraid of him. 

No one had ever been afraid of him. Strange feeling, almost funny, felt like laughing but no \- not that kind of funny. Strange. So strange. Never felt this before, new but not bad. To see fear in other eyes, outside, see it not feel it, so strange, almost as strange as knowing it was there because of him. Understood fear. Understood helplessness. Constant companions, unwanted associates. Fought them - fought them all his life. Fought to keep on going, not to be afraid. Fought them tooth and nail through so much. Don't be scared, don't look back. Keep fighting, keep running. All the fighting, all the running didn't help. Still can't outrun it. They keep coming for you. Keep coming. Keep taking. 

Keep hurting. 

Understood what he saw in those eyes. Fear. Weakness. Hated it. Hated the way it made him feel. Hated to see it - reminding him of everything. Powerless, powerless to prevent. Fate always in the hands of another. Always someone else. Always something else twisting, taking, changing, hurting. Always powerless, no matter what he did, no matter how much he fought, struggled, ran. 

Powerless. 

Not now. Not now. His turn now. He had the power. Fear looked at him but didn't have him. Someone else its slave, shivering in its shadow, cowering before him. This time not him. He wasn't the one who waited with fear upon the whim of another. Up to him what happened. Life, fate, in his hands. Fear had not come for him, it tormented another. He was immune, he was safe. He had the power. 

The power...coursing through him, electrifying him as he stood looking up at the one who lived and died as he willed. He had taken life before. Had killed out of impulsive rage, retribution, to defend himself and those he loved. But this - this was different. Deliberate, considered, cold blooded. Having the time, the leisure to reflect, smell the fear, which couldn't touch him, revel in seeing powerlessness not having to feel it, look in the eyes of the one who awaited his decision. His will. His. 

Knew it should revolt him, disgust him, maybe somewhere it did. But somehow, it also didn't. He'd felt a glimmer of this before. A single, stray, aberrant instant, the momentary rush, instantly dispelled, as he had held Delios, had been choking him. But that - that had been nothing - nothing like..this.. 

This was powerful, enervating, exciting. So exciting. Made him feel strong. In control. Not powerless. Not like he had been. Couldn't take his eyes away from the impotent one before him, cringing, so scared. Weakling. Made him feel disgusted to see the fear, the weakness, once that was him. No! Not him, he wasn't scared, was in control, felt it, felt it rise, felt himself smile, tremble with the excitement. The feeling..the feeling of no fear. Power, this was power. What it felt like to be the one who decided, who said, who did, the one in control, doing, not having done to. Never felt this strong, this sure before, never dreamt it would feel so good. 

Never dreamt how much he would like it. 

Ohhhhh, he DID like it. Liked it - a lot. Strength, power, surging up within him, such fire, such heat. Desire shook him as he moved toward, looking at what he never had to be again. Didn't remember rising, but he was walking, smiling, burning, flaunting himself in fear's face. Can't have me, can't touch me. Not scared of you anymore. What had Chronos said to him? 

"You still do not understand what I am offering to you, do you Daniel?" 

He understood. For the first time, he understood. What it meant to never have to be afraid. He looked up, seeing more eyes, her eyes, more fear. They knew - what he had the power now to do. Had tried to use him, deceive him, and play him for a fool. One word, all it would take. Knew it, knew he knew it, feared him, feared the power, not laughing at him now. Never use him again. Daniel gasped as the heady rush of realisation filled his thoughts, mingling with the wild, erotic desire that was possessing him. Oh god, he understood. And he more than liked it - he WANTED it... 

Daniel gasped again as hands slid across his chest, a warm, hard body pressed tightly up into him from behind. The hands of the demon, the tormentor, bringer of pain and fear and yet now his teacher in this strange, new truth. Taking his freedom now giving it back to him, showing him there was another way. 

The hands he had despised, now somehow craved, moved over him, becoming so familiar, coming to learn how to touch him, make him respond against his will through their relentless, determined seeking. Already afire they caught him unawares, defenceless before their advance over him, somehow unable to find what had helped him to resist them before, and suddenly no longer able to find the will to want to resist. Why resist? Why fight? Fighting this heady, wild lust kept him in pain, in fear. Kept him powerless. The demon held him, but also would share with him - show him how to be - how to be powerful. How to never be afraid again. Why fight him? So tired of fighting... 

Daniel moaned, leaning back against the demon holding him, blindly turning his head back and toward the mouth that was coming toward his. 

"Yes," the demon breathed as he nuzzled Daniel's face. "It feels good, doesn't it? Like nothing else. You understand, now, don't you?" 

All he had to do was \- give in to it. Say "yes" to the demon. No more fear. This one life was only the beginning. The demon held him, his touch consuming him, his hands singing with the power he was willing to share with him. Say the word. Didn't have to stop here. There was so much else he could do. The demon was showing him the way. Spare a world - or burn it to ashes. What was the difference? What did it matter? It was all the same thing. All power. This was power. Only took a word. Whatever he wanted he could - have - be - do. Anything he wanted. 

Anything.... 

He'd tried so hard. To do right, to do everything he could, to fight, to keep on going. Hadn't changed anything, hadn't saved anyone - not the ones he had most needed to save. Hadn't saved them. Hadn't saved - her. 

Why should he care? Why should he fight? Everything he had done for his world, his people, where were any of them now? Abandoned him, left him alone in the dark with the demon, left him alone in pain and fear. Why should he care what happened to any of them? Why should he fight for them? Toil, sweat, and bleed for strangers? Why not just turn, embrace the demon, and give in to the wild, dark desire? 

Why not? 

Daniel nodded, unable to speak, barely able to resist the impulse to turn to the demon who was stroking him knowingly, laughing softly in his ear as he gasped and shook with need. 

"Look at them, Daniel," the demon whispered in his ear, pausing in ministering his inflaming caress only long enough to make a gesture at the other people in the room. "Look at them! They will never understand. Will never know this joy. Never know what it feels like - to be what you can be." 

What he could be? What \- what was that? Not what he was. Hated what he was, hated being afraid, useless, powerless, but what the demon had said? There was something wrong. Something in him, a small voice, could barely hear it anymore. Trying to make him listen, understand something. 

What could he be, what would he become? Had to know, understand this. Had to be able to think. Hard to think straight now. God, so turned on, touching him all over, felt so good, but so confusing. Wrong. It's wrong. Remember...remember something. Can't remember. The demon is so strong. 

Have to fight. Can't \- can't, losing. Going to give in. Want only to turn, to feel, to give into it but no, need help. Do what he said, look, look over there, maybe there is an answer, maybe some help. No help from the ones who fear him but there is one more person. Look to him. Still something missing. Something he needed. Hard to think of what it was want so much to...but no, look. 

Nah'tak. Sadness in those great, noble eyes. Such sadness and something else. Disappointment? Nah'tak did not approve. Did not like what he was seeing. That - meant something. Hurt. Trusted Nah'tak. Nah'tak was a good man. Why was he disappointed? What was wrong? Why couldn't he think? What was missing? 

"Give into it, Daniel," the demon murmured as he kissed him. Kissed him back. The hot, insatiable mouth pulling him in, drawing him out, over, almost over the edge. So close, wanting the hands that were touching him, stroking him, knowing where to touch him. Wanting what they could give him, wanting, all of it. 

"Give yourself to me." 

_yes...oh...yes..._

"Love me, Daniel. Everything you desire, anything you could ever want, everything I have, it's all yours. All you have to do is - take it. Give yourself to me. That's all you have to do. Love me." 

Love him? The demon wanted him to - to love him. Give... But, he already loved someone. Had already given, already promised. What he had been forgetting, what he had been missing, coming closer... 

JACK! 

Couldn't feel him anymore, wasn't inside him anymore. Gone, the feeling was gone, Jack was gone, but then it would be, he would be, that would be the price. There was always a price, no such thing as a free lunch. The trade-off, the sacrifice. Power. Selfish lust. The empty promises of the demon. Or love. He could have the world, god knows how many others, it would only cost him his soul, his honour, his being, and his love. The price would be everything he was - and Jack. 

What did the demon know about - love? What did ANYTHING he had to offer him matter next to that? A thousands worlds, billions of people at his feet? What did HE want with any of that? What would any of it mean without love - without Jack? What would he be if he gave himself over to the demon? Hadn't known before, but he knew now. What could he become? What would he become? 

He'd become just like him. If he joined with the demon he'd become one himself. Lie down with dogs, get up with fleas. 

He'd become what he most despised. That was the true gift of the demon. The sum of his false promises, the substance of his temptation. Maybe he had fought, striven and feared, but he'd always been true to what he was. Maybe he hadn't always won, maybe there were times when he'd been down, but he had tried. Really, really had tried. Knew that now. Knew no matter what had happened, what it looked like, he had TRIED. All he could do - all anyone could do. Couldn't expect any more of himself than that. And couldn't blame himself when sometimes all he could do just wasn't enough. He'd tried. 

Damm it! He'd tried! And after everything he'd done, how far he'd come he was DAMNED if he was going to give up, give in and throw it all away now! 

Maybe he wasn't perfect, but whatever he was, Jack loved him. That was all he needed to know, all he ever needed to know. All he ever needed to have. What in the hell had he been thinking? Must be crazy. 

Daniel laughed at himself, closed his eyes, and pushed away the strange momentary delusional dream of the demon as he reached out once more for the only thing he really wanted. Knowing as he did so he was also reaching out for himself. 

_Sorry Jack, got lost there for a little bit. Won't ever go away from you again._

Couldn't feel it in words, but could feel it in love and support. Jack was still there, still waiting, still wouldn't let him down. Still understood. Still loved him. 

_Close one, Jack. So close. Just about bought the lie. Just about lost myself. Understand now, what you were trying to tell me. He has no power over me. He might have my body, but he doesn't have ME. That's what he really wants. He can't have it. Can't have it. That's mine. That's yours. He can hold me, hurt me, kill me, but I can still say no. My power. Real power. I've got it; it's going to be okay now. Nothing he can do to me anymore. Not scared. Not now._

Jack still loved him. With Jack helping him banish the betraying fire, Daniel straightened up, removed the roaming hands from his body and moved away from the System Lord. He spared one look for Nah'tak, flashing him an apologetic smile, warmed to see the relief in the First Prime's eyes. The others he would let stew in their own juices. Hopefully, that way the terror of the lesson would not be entirely lost on them. Might as well get some use out of his momentary fall from grace. 

Daniel walked away from Chronos, breathing deeply, his mind and thoughts returning to normal. Confusion over, control returning, he could think again. Still had to answer the question, decide the fate. Chronos was still waiting for his answer. 

Wasn't going to coldly sanction an execution. Not even for a Goa'uld. Couldn't do that now, wasn't in him anymore. He had no great love for Delios, but didn't want to see him dead and besides, at least he was a known quantity. One he knew he could deal with. A replacement might be even worse. No, think Daniel, how to get him out of this. No talk of clemency, mercy, that sort of thing wouldn't do here. Think like a Goa'uld, think like a Goa'uld. Get this over with. 

Control restored, Daniel turned to face Chronos. Expecting to see disappointment. Chronos had to understand he had rejected him yet again, and yet, there was interest and anticipation in the dark eyes of the System Lord. Giving up trying to understand it, Daniel pulled his mind back to the task of saving Delios' undoubtedly ungrateful ass. 

"I believe we were discussing the manner of that one's death," Daniel began coolly, indicating Delios with a negligent wave of his hand. 

"What have you decided?" Chronos replied with a slightly amused smile. 

"Is it really necessary to kill him? He has been severely punished for his offences. I would think the punishment would be sufficient to discourage him from any further disobedience." 

"Why would you wish to spare him?" Chronos asked, genuinely interested in the answer. "He is not your friend, nor is he kindly disposed to you. Why would you wish to be merciful to him?" 

"Mercy has nothing to do with it," Daniel returned in a deliberately arrogant tone. Think like a Goa'uld. "Has he not proven himself to be - useful?" 

Chronos nodded thoughtfully. "For all his annoying idiosyncrasies he has been an exemplary First Maintainer. I have been gratified by the efficiency with which my household has been ordered and organised during his tenure. Admittedly, I have no wish to be burdened with the task of attempting to replace him." 

"Then don't," Daniel said. "He has been punished. I am satisfied with that. I do not require his death, nor do I wish to see you inconvenienced by having to kill him for my sake. If he accepts his punishment and - " here he shot an admonishing look at an unbelieving Delios which clearly said 'if you know what's good for you you'll do it and shut up, I'm trying to save your life and your job you IDIOT' " - and agrees to swear an oath of loyalty to me, I do not see why he should not be allowed not only to live, but to live to serve you." 

Chronos smiled. "Elegant. Logical. Wise. If this is what you wish, it shall be so." He walked back up to Daniel, took him by the arm, and led him up the stairs, up to where Delios still hung between the two Jaffa supporting him. "Let him go," he said curtly to the Jaffa. 

The instant Delios was released, he fell to his knees. He cried loudly with pain, cried again as Chronos grabbed him by the hair, pulled his head up. Forcing him to look at them. 

"You heard what was said. Do you swear to serve this man as loyally as you serve me, to allow him to come to harm only at the cost of your own life?" 

"I - I swear," Delios gasped. 

_Thank god! There are some brain cells in that thick skull after all._

"Take him to the sarcophagus," Chronos said curtly to the Jaffa. "The rest of you may now leave as well." 

Daniel watched the party decamp with more than a little bit of regret. Alone. With Chronos. Again. 

They had barely departed when Chronos laughed and pulled him into his arms. "I should be cross with you," he murmured as he looked into Daniel's unflinching eyes. "For a brief moment your kisses were sweet and willing, but I see you have fled from me again. Still, I am glad of the reason you did so, for it means you are still the man I have come to love. I am also pleased with your solutions to both my problems." 

Daniel did not turn from the seeking gaze of the man before him as the truth of his words impacted upon him. Yes, for a brief moment, he had been willing. Had wanted the whole package, including the man holding him. Who knew exactly what had almost happened. 

Almost, being the key word. 

Close, it had been so close. Scared him how close. Never realised how much he had hated himself, for surviving what others hadn't. Somehow making it while better, stronger people had been taken. Thought he didn't deserve to be the one who made it, but didn't think that way now. Not his fault. None of it was his fault. Didn't have to believe the lies anymore. Didn't have to grasp for empty promises. Already had everything he needed. 

Chronos could do his worst. It wouldn't matter now. Could offer him the moon or string him up by his heels. He had no power over him. He could choose to say no. He did. He would. He'd faced the demon, turned aside the lure of his ultimate temptation. Turned down his best offer. Already had everything he needed. 

He had Jack. He had love. He had himself. That - that was real power. The rest? Just an illusion. How could he know that? How could he tell? 

All he had to do was look at Chronos. Look into his eyes. See the truth, what the System Lord could not hide from him. Chronos had it all, and yet all he wanted was the one thing he could not have. 

Who really had the power now? 

_I'm okay now, Jack. Thank you._

God - he didn't even HATE Chronos anymore. Not now that he understood. For all his seeming power, how truly empty and - pathetic - he really was. How alone. He had - everything. And yet, he had - nothing. So..so sad.. 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said abruptly, sincerely, fervently to the man still holding him, caressing his cheek with thoughtful resignation. "It can never be. I can never give you what you want. I'm so sorry." 

Daniel suddenly, impulsively kissed Chronos with brief, hard sympathy, then broke out of his arms, moving away, embarrassed by his blatant compassion. He couldn't see the look on Chronos' face, but could hear the pain in his voice as he gruffly said, "Come Daniel, let us go. I have much work to do today. There are several matters troubling me. Perhaps you could provide me with some more solutions." 

"I would be happy to try," Daniel replied honestly as he turned back. "Lead the way." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He was very worried about O'Neill. 

During the past few days O'Neill had struggled to endure and to carry out the duties which were required of him, all the while knowing, during every waking second, what was happening to their missing comrade so very far away. He'd been the calm, disciplined master of his own anger, outrage and frustration, putting all of it aside so as to be able to direct all of his strength and concern to DanielJackson to aid him in his trials. O'Neill was indeed a man of uncommon courage and force of will. A man Teal'c was proud to call friend. If only there was something, anything he could do to help that friend now. 

To help both of his friends. 

As much as possible, as much as he would permit, they tried not to leave O'Neill alone. He had been meditating; Luena had come to fetch him, asking him to spell her in the vigil. At last she needed to sleep. She had told him O'Neill was in DanielJackson's office, said he was quiet, as well as could be expected. DanielJackson was not well; O'Neill was worried about this. But the situation itself was - stable. There seemed to be nothing to be fearful about for the moment. 

Teal'c was surprised, alarmed at what awaited him when he entered the office. O'Neill was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, pressed up against the wall, hugging himself fiercely, his forehead pressed to his bent knees. He was rocking slightly, moaning as if he was in pain. 

Deeply concerned, Teal'c started to move rapidly toward him, seeking only to help. Reacting instantly to his presence O'Neill shook his head viciously, waving him away with a jerking, warding motion of his arm. 

"Stay away!" he gasped. "Leave me alone! Have to - have to concentrate. God.." He groaned, the low, anguished sound making tendrils of fear curl about the Jaffa's heart. "Losing him..God, oh God, Danny..don't.." 

Teal'c watched helplessly as his deeply distressed friend continued to moan, rock and hopelessly, painfully utter DanielJackson's name. What was happening, he could not even begin to imagine. But as O'Neill's body shook with grief, as his head suddenly came up, as terrible, anguished eyes met his, begging him to help, to do something, as he cried, "I can't feel him anymore...he's - he's gone..", Teal'c began to understand whatever was happening to DanielJackson now might mean there would no longer be any point to mounting any sort of rescue. There might not be anything of DanielJackson left to save. 

Teal'c could do nothing, say nothing, offer no hope or comfort. O'Neill understood, did not blame, absolving him of his uselessness as he wearily lowered his head back to his knees in abject misery. 

Teal'c clenched his fists as cold, deep, dark rage surged in his heart. They would leave this place. They would find a way. They would find Chronos. Whatever DanielJackson's fate, they would find the beast who had wronged him. They would find him and they would make him pay. The Jaffa knew the pleasure of killing the System Lord was not his to claim. The wrongs he had suffered paled before those of O'Neill. But he would find Chronos for him. He would find him, and he would hold him as the man before him gave the beast the death he so richly deserved. 

If they could not save DanielJackson they would avenge him. There was nowhere in the universe Chronos could run that they would not be able to find him. The Tok'ra were not the only ones to whom they could turn for help in this. There were those among his own people who would know, who would seek, who would help. The false gods troubled themselves little with the affairs of the ones they relied upon to serve them and do their bidding. That arrogance, that complacency eventually would be their undoing. Teal'c could see this now with such clarity, he wondered why he had never seen it before. The Jaffa had to realise, had to be made to see the power they held. 

They had the power to bring the false gods to their knees. The Jaffa were the key. 

They would find a way to escape from this place. They would go to his people. There were those who knew others who knew. The word would spread. They would find Chronos. The Jaffa would be able to tell them, help them. They would find DanielJackson. He - he would tell O'Neill this. Give him hope. There had to be hope. DanielJackson was also brave and strong. Teal'c believed in this, wanted to believe in nothing else. It could not be too late. He was unwilling to accept this could be so. He would not. 

O'Neill - O'Neill was..laughing. Puzzled, but heartened Teal'c looked down at the man who still sat with his head on his knees, the sounds now coming from him sounding very much like low, ironic laughter. Before Teal'c had a chance to ask him how he was he suddenly threw his head back, his face shining with exultant triumph as he pounded his fists on his thighs and howled, "That's my BOY! Woooo Hooo! DANNY! Spit in the bastard's eye!" 

O'Neill looked at him, his dark eyes almost wild with the first pure, honest joy and hope he had seen in them since DanielJackson had been taken from them. 

"He knows, Teal'c," O'Neill said in a voice almost breaking with relief. "He knows, he understands. He's gonna be able to make it now. Thank god, thank god, he's got it." O'Neill's voice began to fade as shock and exhaustion began to overwhelm the temporary euphoria of the shared victory. 

Teal'c knew he could go to him now, and did. O'Neill did not resist as Teal'c helped him to his feet, supported him as the weariness threatened to pull him back down to the floor again. 

"Too close," he said in a barely audible voice, resting in the firm, freely offered strength bolstering him. "Teal'c, that was too close. Screw the president; screw the whole rat bastard bunch of them. We have to get Danny out of there. He'll be okay for awhile now, but we have to get him out of there. I don't care what they do to me, if they lock me up in the deepest, darkest slime pit of a prison for the rest of my life I'm getting him out." 

"You will not be there alone, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. You are my friend. DanielJackson is also my friend. We will find him. I promise you this." 

"No stopping? No turning back? Whatever it takes? No matter what? No giving up till we find him?" 

"You have my solemn vow," Teal'c replied, his deep voice rumbling the oath through the room. 

"More than good enough for me," Jack nodded, slapping his friend on the arm. "Where's a chair? Any coffee in this place? God, my head is splitting. Get me to a chair. Gotta sit down before I fall down." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Water. Really wanted a glass of water. Too far to walk to the kitchen. Hah! Funny one, Daniel. Suppose he was going to have to call someone. Unbelievable. How was he going to do that? Just wanted a stinking glass of water. 

Maybe he should work on sitting up first. That might be difficult. Felt like one very large, extremely overdressed bag of crap. Sprawled on the sofa, hadn't moved since Nah'tak had brought him back here he wasn't sure how long ago. Had tried to work at the stuff Chronos had set him to, hadn't been too bad for a while. Head had been hurting a little bit, but he hadn't been feeling as weak and sick as he was when he'd first awakened. 

Trying to eat again had changed everything. After vomiting - yet again, he found himself in pretty much the condition he was now. Feeling sicker than a dog, head splitting, so weak he could barely move. 

Fortunately Chronos hadn't seen, didn't know. Didn't want him hovering, touching, fussing. Just wanted to be left alone. The System Lord was quite excited at the prospect of getting to play God in front of the Drashi. He was fully preoccupied with learning his 'part' for the ritual he needed to perform. Apparently they would be there in less than two days; he had a lot of work to do in the interim to prepare. 

Chronos had left him in Nah'tak's custody and had gone off to do whatever it was he needed to do, charging about in a fever of fierce energy and excitement. Nah'tak was the only one who knew he had been sick again, and was the one who had brought him back here when he finally had to concede he barely had the energy to hold himself upright in a chair. 

The First Prime had been worried, deeply concerned, had spoken about immediately informing Chronos. In trying to dissuade him from doing this Daniel had discovered there'd been a change to his status he had been unaware of. 

He'd said "no" - not as an order, but as an alarmed response to the idea, only to be surprised by the immediate, specific reaction it elicited from Nah'tak. 

The Jaffa had pulled away from him, drawn himself smartly, swiftly up, saying crisply, "Yes, my lord. As you command." Then he had whirled quickly and walked away. Leaving Daniel feeling dumbfounded by the exchange and more than a bit saddened by what it now seemed to signify. 

He considered Nah'tak to be the one real friend he had in this terrible place. He felt no desire to be suddenly 'set above' him, or in any way removed from enjoying the benefits of his friendship by barriers of artificial status or forced obedience. 

Kinda hard to be yourself with someone you had to bow and scrape to. As Jack would say - crap. But on the flip side, looked as if he now had some official 'clout' around here. Daniel smiled to himself. More illusions. He was quite sure his 'authority' was limited to the ability to lord it over the members of the household, if he was so inclined. Wouldn't be a great way to make new friends. Also an utterly pointless privilege, for he was sure his 'clout' would not extend to issuing directives along the lines of 'take me to the nearest way to get off this ship.' 

So much for power. 

Daniel groaned and forced himself to sit up. Wasn't the most fun thing he had ever done in his life, but he managed it. Still wanted some water, and still was no closer to figuring out how he was going to get it. Thanks to the thing around his neck, the only one he knew for sure he could get a hold of was Chronos. The jewel in the collar was a communication device which would connect him to His Goa'uldness. Although Daniel experienced a momentary flare of amusement at the thought of compelling the high and mighty System Lord to drop everything and run to fetch him a glass of water he wisely dismissed it. Even though he knew he could make him do it.. 

_Whoa, Daniel, maybe we aren't quite over this morning yet..._

Still, the idea struck him as suitably absurd and he found himself laughing. God, the stories he was going to have to tell everyone when he got home. 

If he got home. 

Didn't feel like laughing anymore. 

Have to get out of here. Have to. He knew now there was very little in the way of help he could expect from the Tok'ra. They wanted to convert him to the cause, turn him into their personal little deep undercover operative. He was going to do his very best to stay out from any covers in this place, thank you very much. Also, having no idea what this 'cause' was they were alluding to, he was more than reluctant to lend his efforts to supporting something when he wasn't exactly sure what he was supporting. 

The other Goa'uld would just as soon spit on him as look at him. He couldn't expect any help from the kinsmen of the System Lord. Jack would come for him as soon as he could, he knew that, but right now, Daniel was sure his lover was being kept on a very short leash. That wouldn't stop Jack, he'd find a way. Somehow he'd find a way. But it might take a long time. If he could at least get off the ship, get away, he'd have a better chance of finding his way to a Stargate and finding his way home. Yes, there was one on the ship, he even knew where it was, but it was useless unless they were orbiting a planet. 

Wasn't just going to sit around here throwing up. Had to be something else he could do. Had to be some other way. Daniel desperately wished he knew what was happening back at the SGC. Was everyone all right? Had they found the Ashrak? What was happening? Was someone remembering to feed his fish? What - what was that - he didn't have fish - where the hell had THAT thought come from? 

He missed them all so much, wanted so much just to know - something. The slim, shining link to Jack told him very little. Jack, bless him, wasn't letting much slip through. Whatever Jack's fears, whatever his pain, he was doing the best he could to keep it from touching him. Couldn't even begin to imagine what it was costing him to do it, but didn't know what he would have done without the strength and comfort Jack was sending to him with unflagging, unstinting generosity. 

Jack really was - too much. How he had gotten so lucky he didn't know, but his distant, faithful friend was the only reason why he was still here. The only reason he was going to continue to be here. If only for no other reason but to live long enough to look Jack in the eye once more and say, "thank you." 

Had to be some way to get word to him, that might be something to put some thought toward. Trying to find some sort of way to - communicate with home. Get some messages through, find some way to pass on where the ship was going, where it would be, keep Jack advised of his location, his itinerary. Find some way to speak to him so he could ask him - how was he sleeping? Jack hated to sleep alone; didn't like it when he worked late, when he wasn't there, where he was supposed to be. Wished he could ask him, wished he could know if Jack was eating properly. Was he looking after himself? Was he remembering to lock the sliding door at night? He was always forgetting to lock that door. 

No - that wasn't right. HE was the one who was always forgetting that. Jack was always on him about it, always so cross with him because he had to get out of bed, right after he got comfortable, just to check, because he could never tell Jack, never knew, was never sure, if he had, or if he hadn't. Jack would grumble as he got out of bed, grumble when he got back a few minutes later, complain he was cold and needed to get warm again. He'd snuggle up close, so close, pull him in tight, arms circling, surrounding him with sweet, safe serenity, not cold at all, so warm, so strong and not complaining anymore. 

Miss you, Jack. This is so hard... 

Don't be stupid; don't think like this, just make yourself crazy, think, think - think of something else. Think your way out of this - everybody's always telling you how smart you are here's your chance to prove it, wonder boy. What was Jack always saying? Basic survival training? What do you have? What do you need? 

He needed to escape. He had - himself. What else did he have? Had Nah'tak. He had this new 'authority' which Chronos had evidently given him without telling him. What could he do with it? What use could he put it to? 

Wouldn't cut any ice with the Goa'uld. Did with Nah'tak, which means it would with the Jaffa. There were humans on the ship as well, mostly working in lower, menial, servile capacities. 

A lot more humans and Jaffa on the ship then there were the 'ruling class'. There was something there. If he could gain more free access to other areas of the ship, get to know the 'underlings' - as himself, not as 'Chronos' Favoured', plant a few seeds, gain a bit of sympathy, support... 

Probably crazy to think he could incite the oppressed to revolt: that might be a bit too high of a mark to shoot for, but if he could convince even a handful to help him escape, that might definitely be possible. Certainly a lot better than sitting here doing nothing, languishing slowly away, waiting for a rescue which might be months in coming. 

There were definitely times when he didn't do 'patient' any better than Jack did. 

Well, that didn't make him feel any better physically, but was doing wonders for his morale. Really getting thirsty now. Only water in the place was in the pool and he sure wasn't drinking THAT! 

His mind was abruptly pulled away from any further contemplation of his problem by the small slight sound of fabric rustling. There was someone else in the room! Startled by the realisation, Daniel's eyes shot open. 

Delios was standing silently a few feet in front of him. Daniel looked into the dark, veiled eyes which met his, remembering suddenly he was quite alone here. And definitely not feeling up to a rematch of their encounter in the arboretum. 

_Oh crap, now what?_


	6. Chapter 6

  
"You look like derji droppings, Tau'ri."

Well, as opening lines went, he'd heard worse. 

Delios stood several feet away from him, arms crossed, looking every inch the well-appointed, holier-than-thou Goa'uld. From his current condition you couldn't see any indication he'd been a bleeding, sagging mass of flesh only several short hours earlier. Sarcophagus did good work, apparently. 

"You seem to be yourself again," Daniel returned, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. "Wish I could say glad to see you." 

Delios stared at him, his expression neutral, his eyes guarded and hidden. Couldn't read anything from his expression, his stance. Daniel stared back at him, locking eyes, hoping he had enough in him to stand up to him if it came to what would seem to be the inevitable confrontation. 

The minutes hung between them, neither man moved or spoke. Daniel could feel his strength fading beneath the searching glare of the dark eyes, knew he wasn't going to be able to stare him down. 

Oh for crying out loud, he was sick of playing games anyway! 

"What?" he said finally. Loudly, strongly. "What do you want?" 

"Why?" Delios returned immediately. "I want to know why you spared my life. Allowed me to retain my position. I must understand this." 

There were a lot of reasons. Didn't want blood on his hands. No stomach for retribution in the shame of realising how close he had come to joining the ranks of the damned. Just wasn't the right thing to do. A host of reasons he could give Delios, not one of which would mean anything to him. So he gave him the only one he felt would. 

"Devil you know," Daniel replied in what he hoped was a slightly arrogant tone. "What you are is known to me. You pose no challenge or concern to me." Flare of anger in the dark eyes, instantly suppressed. 

Despite the extravagant and over-confident way he had conducted himself toward him in the past, Delios could evidently conceal his emotions fairly successfully and had more self-control than possibly he wanted others to know. File it away for future reference, but don't forget. More than meeting the eye here, don't dismiss this one, Daniel.. 

"You are a known quantity. I can handle you. Not any more fond of you than you are of me, but at least with you, I know where I stand. Couldn't say the same of your replacement. Might be even worse. Don't feel like taking the risk." 

Delios studied him sullenly for a few more seconds as he considered what he had just heard. Then he allowed a grudging but still faintly disdainful smile to tug at his mouth. 

"Not without a certain crude logic," he said finally. "Interesting. You appear to possess a modicum of intelligence. For a mere Tau'ri. I can almost find you amusing. However, you are a fool. Were I in your place you would be dead now." 

Daniel smiled impudently at him. "Well then, isn't it lucky for the both of us you're not? Saved your ass this time, Delios. Don't make me have to do it again. Might not be inclined to feel so generous next time." 

Daniel met the eyes of the man before him unflinchingly, allowing the full weight of the thinly veiled threat to penetrate. He could hardly expect the Goa'uld to be grateful. He knew it would be fatal to appear to be weak to him, but the reasons he had given Delios and the threat, he would definitely understand and respect. As it appeared he did. After his fashion. 

"I will not forget this," Delios replied in a tone which conveyed no information about the intent behind the statement. Which was as much as Daniel was expecting. Delios had accepted his explanation but was giving no clues as to what was going on in his head. Well, let him think whatever he wanted just so long as he didn't give him any more grief. 

Daniel gasped, unable to prevent himself from falling back against the couch as a sudden, unexpected wave of nausea ripped through him. Shit! Worst time possible for his body to betray him. 

Delios' voice sounded closer. He must have walked up to him, sounded like he was standing right beside him now. 

"What is the matter?" he asked in strangely neutral voice as empty of concern as it was of animosity. "Are you ill?" 

"What's it to you?" Daniel murmured under his breath. Shit! Sick, sick of being sick, what did it matter, about to die of thirst. Delios was just standing there, looking at him. If he had any intentions of trying to thump him again he couldn't help but see there wasn't a damned thing the 'dumb Tau'ri' could do at a moment to stop him. 

Daniel knew he needed help and as strange as it sounded, his former dancing partner was the only game in town. Oh well, nothing ventured, etc, etc. Worst thing the Goa'uld could do was laugh at him. Well, maybe it wasn't the worst thing... 

"Listen, I know you would probably rather die than lift a finger to help me, but you couldn't possibly go out and find someone who could bring me a glass of water, could you?" 

"You want a glass of water?" 

Yippee, a rocket scientist. Stow the sarcasm, Daniel the guy is being weird, but he isn't being nasty. 

"Yes, I would," Daniel continued in an honest voice, feeling too sick and tired to continue upholding the arrogant façade. "Not having one of my better days at the moment, just want some water but can't figure out how to ask anybody to get one for me. Fetch, carry, bow, scrape, this place is driving me nuts. I'd damned well get it myself but you seem fresh out of taps in this place." 

He must have been hearing things. Delios laughed. He was laughing. 

"Perhaps I have underestimated you," Delios chuckled. "There might indeed be more to you than the limitations of your species would suggest." 

"Huh, you think that's something, you should see what I can do with a deck of cards." Okay, this was definitely weird, definitely not what he was expecting, but then the whole thing was crazy, he was going crazy, just might as well keep going. 

"Did Chronos not show you the summoner? Delios continued, an infinitesimally warmer hint to his voice. "No, he probably would not. He seldom uses it, prefers to be waited on. As did my host, when your place was his. Somehow, I think you are not like him, in this respect. You do not like being attended, waited upon, do you, Tau'ri?" 

Daniel shook his head. Delios nodded, sat down on the couch beside him, smiling slightly as he watched Daniel immediately tense and warily watch his every move. There was an enormous, deeply satisfied smile on his face as he leaned back, languidly draping himself over the couch, laying his arm across its wide, padded back. He turned his body slightly toward Daniel, spent several long, deeply contemplative moments looking at him, vast amusement dancing in his dark eyes. 

Everything about him screamed "I have you exactly where I want and there is not a damned thing you can do about it." 

It didn't look good, and yet as Daniel met Delios' sparkling dark eyes he felt strangely unconcerned. Definitely not afraid. No matter what it looked like somehow he knew he had nothing to fear. 

As if to make a mockery of his certainty Delios suddenly drawled in a low, slightly oily voice, "I could snap your neck in a second, Tau'ri." 

"Sure you could," Daniel shot back. And where would it get you? Chronos would just put me in the sarcophagus, then he'd rip your heart out, poof, I'm back, guess what - you're gone. A rather pointless piece of revenge, wouldn't you say?" 

Delios laughed again. "I think perhaps you might be amusing after all. You are certainly braver than most of the other members of your species I have met. Look here, Tau'ri. I will show you how to use this." 

Delios directed his attention to a small table sitting beside the right side of the couch. Daniel had noticed the small, squat pyramid-shaped, metallic - thing - sitting there before. Had looked at it, fiddled with it a bit. It had no markings, no discernible on/off buttons or switches. As it hadn't seemed to 'do' anything he had assumed it to be a sculpture or something; there were enough strange, assorted objets des arts in the place to make it a fairly safe assumption. 

But apparently an entirely inaccurate one. Delios threw him a smarmy, superior grin as he laid his palm on the slightly concave space immediately in front of the pyramid. Much to Daniel's mingled interest and disgust the pyramid began to softly glow and emit a small beam of light which formed a lightly dancing ball a couple of inches above the projector. 

It was just a sphere of shimmering light; he couldn't actually see any images in it. Daniel started as a slightly distorted female voice suddenly issued from it. 

"How may I serve you, my lord?" Daniel couldn't help but grin as he recognised it. 

Ah, if he wasn't mistaken, that sounded very much like Kirma. Bet it frosted her socks but good to call him that! 

"The Ta'uri would like a glass of water," Delios said in a slightly imperious voice, grinning back at him as he saw his slight sign of amusement. Damn, what this was doing to his head didn't bear thinking about. "You may send it," the First Maintainer finished. 

"Send it?" Daniel echoed. "Sonofabitch!" 

Daniel almost tumbled off the couch in surprise as a large goblet appeared on the table in front of him, delivered by a swiftly descending and just as swiftly disappearing set of what looked very much like miniature transport rings. 

Well, why not? No matter the scale on which it was employed, it was still matter transmission; the principle would be exactly the same. Oh who cared, however it had arrived here, it was still a glass of damned water, at last. 

Nodding his thanks at Delios, Daniel eagerly reached for the goblet. He paused momentarily just before drinking, as an errant, absurd thought occurred to him. 

Gee, hope the Tok'ra twins hadn't spit in it first. 

It was a large goblet; the water was blessedly cold. He drained it quickly in several huge gulps, how good it felt, driving home to him how desperately thirsty he really had been. 

"Don't suppose you could hit me again?" Daniel inquired of the man beside him as he put the goblet back on the spot on the table where it had arrived. Damn, look - there they were again, taking it away. Little bitty glowing rings. This was cool. 

Wow. He was either starting to feel better or he was getting delirious. 

"Hit you - again?" Delios was responding to his earlier request, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. "I haven't hit you for the first time yet." 

"No - no," Daniel shook his head. "I didn't mean - hit me. It's an expression. I was asking for another one - another glass of water. Please." 

"I can do that as well, however I would have been more than happy to hit you." 

"I'm sure. I'll settle for the water." 

Daniel eased himself back into the couch, this time sipping the water as Delios finished showing him how to use and de-activate the 'summoner.' There was something flitting about in his head, something Delios had said. Something he was trying to remember.. 

"Your host," he blurted out as it came to him in a rush. "You said your host was one of Chronos' Favoureds. " He'd heard something like that before, Nah'tak had said something about Delios..being..when he had first arrived. He had just assumed it had meant - Delios was the ex - but no. The host. That was different, wasn't it? All of a sudden, Daniel wanted to know, knew he had to know the difference. 

"You did not know?" Delios murmured, his gaze softening a bit as he answered the question. "My host was Chronos' Most Favoured for a long time. Much longer than any of his predecessors. He grew - unwise - because of this. Proved himself unworthy for the honour which had been bestowed upon him. Still, Chronos had been fond of him, and was loathe to kill him. Instead he gave him to me. He grants the gift of godhood to all of his Favoureds who have most especially pleased him once they no longer do so. Keeps us close to him. From time to time, he chooses to bless us still." 

Delios was silent for a few moments, allowing the implications of what he had just said to fully filter into Daniel's consciousness. Watched the widening of his eyes, the horror on his face as he realised what Delios was telling him as he looked into the eyes of his own future. 

"I think my lord will no longer bless me as he has in the past," Delios continued softly, a hint of genuine regret in his voice. "Now that you are here. But he might - he might come to me again, if you were not.." He inched closer to Daniel, still looking deeply, still searching for what, Daniel did not know. His voice got softer, more serious, more laden with meaning. 

"You do not wish to be here, do you, Daniel?" 

Daniel shook his head, afraid to speak. 

Delios nodded faintly, something leaping momentarily into his eyes, to be instantly hidden again. 

"I think, in that, we finally have something in common." 

Shaking off the painful reverie Delios favoured him with one of his former, withering glances as he abruptly got to his feet. "I will consider this," he announced haughtily. "Ungrateful Tau'ri scum. You do not deserve him." 

Inclining his head slightly in a salute which was at strong odds with the contemptuous sneer on his face, Delios whirled and stalked away, up the stairs and out of the suite, his sumptuous robes billowing impressively about him. 

Goa'uld was a jerk but he sure knew how to make an exit. 

His head was starting to hurt again. Daniel lay down on the couch, knowing he should think about what he had just heard, but realising he had neither the strength nor the will. He wouldn't forget. It would still be there in the morning. Now, all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep for a little while, while he was still alone. Sleep in peace until Chronos came for him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a beautiful day. So wonderful to see sunshine, and breathe fresh, crisp air. Didn't smell like the air he knew - didn't smell like Earth. Still, he was glad to be here, glad to see the open sky above him, feel a breeze upon his face. Glad to be away from the ship. He hadn't been sure he was ever going to be able to see and feel these things again. Only four days had gone by since.. And yet, it felt like an eternity. Four days. 

Not the skies of home, but there was comfort in seeing them all the same. Being out in the open, his feet upon solid ground, surrounded by the sounds and smells of natural things somehow made Daniel feel more connected to himself than he had been. Like he was truly awake and aware in his own skin again, instead of the walking-around shadow he had been. He was waking up. 

Nothing had changed. He was still a prisoner; still being held against his will by a being he now knew would never let him go. There was still no way out, no escape. But something was different, all the same. 

He still had himself \- still had Jack. Still had what was his and couldn't be taken away from him. And strangely enough, in spite of the way everything looked, he still had hope. 

That surprised him a bit. That in the face of all the evidence underscoring the hopelessness of his situation, he still had hope. Maybe that was what was urging him onward, nudging him to rouse himself from the mists of apathy and despair which had been clinging to him. Don't give up - don't give into it. 

As Jack had said to him - Chronos couldn't hurt him no matter what he did to him - unless Daniel let him. You're only a victim if you see yourself as one. He wasn't completely powerless. There were things he could do - ways he could make this senseless situation make some sort of sense. There were still ways he could make a difference, do good. 

Daniel only had to look at the man up on the platform paying tribute to Dra as compensation for treading on his sacred ground while his satisfied and very much alive followers looked on to know what he now had the power to do. 

Drasha was a beautiful world; it's people pleasant, friendly, fiercely protective of their beliefs and customs. This simple act of respect was all they had required of the alien interlopers who had unknowingly offended when they had come to the mine by walking on sacred ground without first offering the tribute to Dra which would have made it all right for them to have done so. 

Ignorance of this simple fact, ignorance of the reason for the uprising and unwillingness to look for the cause in favour of simply eliminating the problem by eliminating the people had very nearly resulted in a terrible tragedy. After he had explained to Chronos the reason for the attacks and the very simple way they could be stopped, Chronos had agreed to take his advice and perform the ritual in lieu of slaughtering the people. Not simply because he wanted him to - although trying to please him was a large part of it. 

He also decided against killing the people because it was no longer necessary. Another solution, a simple solution had been provided, and Chronos saw no reason to commit time, energy and resources to a redundant punitive action. Daniel learned much about the mind of his captor through this episode. Chronos was disciplined, ordered, disliked chaos. He also disliked inefficiency, unnecessary effort and waste. He sought the most efficient, expedient, logical solution to all problems. Drasha had taught Daniel no matter the situation, if he wanted Chronos to do something a certain way and could provide him with a better mousetrap than the one he already had, he was practically assured the System Lord would see things his way. 

It had also taught him something important about his current situation. It was no longer cut and dried as to exactly who was running whom in this particular scenario. Chronos - loved him. Apparently. Well, as much as he was capable of understanding the emotion anyway. What was more, he wanted his 'favoured' to love him back. Apparently. 

In his dreams. 

Okay, so maybe finding himself in this predicament appealed to him about as much as - being in this particular predicament. Avoidance wouldn't help him here, he had to face facts. Like it or not, here he was. Like it or not - Chronos had a crush on him. Could life get any weirder? Best not to go there, might get an answer he didn't like. 

So here he was. The object of Chronos' affections. I'll do anything for you, babe. As unpleasant as the prospect sounded, Daniel realised it put him in a very special position with regards to the amount of influence he could exert over the System Lord - with his complete and conscious co-operation. 

That was not to say Chronos was going to roll over and dance to his tune. The System Lord would allow himself to be bent, swayed - but never ruled or bested. Also, lest we forget the downside of this, he was quite unrelenting in and consumed by his desire to 'have' Daniel. Not just physically. He wanted much, much more than that. 

Daniel knew his situation was both powerful and perilous. Chronos might think he 'loved' him, but this supposed tender regard didn't make his moods any less volatile or capricious. Nor did 'love' still his desire for Daniel's complete and utter surrender. 

He wouldn't get it. 

Daniel knew he was living on borrowed time. There would come a day when Chronos would get tired of waiting. He'd become angry and impatient with him one time too many and that would be the day he would die. Or - or worse. Just a matter of time. Inevitable. However, until that day came, he'd take the lousy hand fate had dealt him and turn it into lemonade. And there he was, mixing his metaphors again. Or could that more properly be called a malapropism? What's the number for 911? Whoa! 'Channelling Jack was doing very strange things to his thought processes. 

The ritual was drawing to a close. In spite of himself, Daniel had to concede grudging respect for the flawless way Chronos had recited the unfamiliar phrases of Dra's petition. Which Daniel had discovered, along with the ritual itself in its entirety, in a report made by the commander of the first group of alien exploiters of Drasha's mineral resources who found themselves confronted with the same problem as soon as they arrived. 

Once he'd realised Chronos had not initiated the operation, but had simply handed the former owners an eviction notice and taken over, Daniel had gone looking for the history of the mine and the reports of the original operators. Sure enough, he'd found what he was looking for. An occurrence of the same kind of violent opposition to the operation, and when he looked a little deeper he found the reason and the solution. All laid out for him. No need to kill all those people - see. Let's just not. 

So, here they were. Instead of overseeing a bloodbath Chronos was making, as per his additional suggestion, a personal appearance. Professional courtesy - one god to another. Rendering what was due to Dra to Dra with his own hands. Not doing a half bad job at it either. When Chronos played 'god' he really got into the part. Made it his own. He was putting on a good show for the locals, who were suitably impressed with his presence and dramatically divine posturing. Chronos is happy. Locals are happy. Everybody's happy. Everybody's alive! Daniel gets to get off the damned ship and breathe fresh air. That makes Daniel happy. 

He wasn't ashamed to admit that his desire to get Chronos to personally perform the ceremony was entirely selfish. He wanted what he had right now. Temporary freedom. Standing in the fresh air and sunshine - away from the ship. He'd wanted out, and he'd gotten it. 

However, there had been a benefit to the suggestion which hadn't occurred to him at the time but had done wonders for the 'god's' mood over the past couple of days. Providing Chronos with an opportunity to perform a public function that allowed him to exercise his 'divinity' fed straight into his ego. Chronos had been so pumped up about anticipating his chance to play god and getting the ceremony right he'd had little time for anything else. 

Which had given Daniel a bit of a respite from his constant, demanding attentions. Hadn't been part of the original plan, but he wasn't above taking advantage of it! However, he could see, while wishing he couldn't, from the hungry look the god was now favouring him with, the small breathing space was soon going to be over. Daniel sighed and looked away from the dark eyes devouring him. 

_...jackjackjackjackthinkofjack.._

The leaping flames of the brazier consumed the offering, and the people cheered. Chronos raised his arms and uttered the final words of the ritual. It was over. After nodding indulgently to the crowd the god bounded down the platform stairs, meaning to make his way straight to the side of his 'Favoured'. Thwarted in that intention not two steps from the bottom of the platform by the eager throng of Darshi who crowed about him, seeking to touch him. 

Slightly annoyed at being kept from Daniel and yet pleased by this entirely correct display of their affection, Chronos grudgingly allowed himself to be adored. Someone thrust a small child into his hands. A tiny, cooing girl no more than two or three, with large dark eyes and a curly halo of dark, tousled ringlets framing her small, pink face. As the god held her awkwardly, uncertain of what to do with her, she giggled, patted his arm and suddenly reached forward a tiny, chubby hand, grabbing his nose. 

The god's eyes widened in alarm; there was genuine terror in the dark eyes seeking Daniel's, huge with the frantic question: "What do I do with it - how do I make it let go?" 

Daniel stared dumbfounded at the spectacle of the great Goa'uld and supreme System Lord brought low by a little, laughing child. Who even now was pulling his hair and patting his face. Chronos was completely undone - didn't have a clue how to react or respond. 

This was possibly the funniest thing Daniel could remember seeing for a very long time. It was \- absurd. He couldn't help it; Chronos would probably kick him around the galaxy for daring to laugh at him but he just couldn't stop himself. 

It started as a burst of loud, uncontrollable, explosive laughter tearing its way out of him. Happened again when Chronos reacted to the sound of it, looking over at him with a strangely attentive expression. Which Daniel also suddenly found funny. He had no idea why. Funny? It was hysterical. 

Then he was just - laughing. Hard, loud, completely out of control. Couldn't make it stop. Couldn't control himself. Laughing so hard his sides were hurting and it was getting hard to breathe. Felt hands upon his shoulders, holding him up. Hands that could only belong to one person. 

He was still laughing, feeling giddy and light-headed with the violent expression of the emotions searing through him. Eyes were streaming with tears, vision completely obscured by them. Couldn't see where they were going, where Nah'tak was guiding him, strong arm around his shoulders taking him somewhere out of the sun, away from its glare, away from the noise, the people crowding. 

The eyes watching him. 

They stopped. Much quieter here. Nah'tak turned him around to face him, enfolding him in his arms, pressing him close. Daniel realised he wasn't laughing anymore - he was crying. Sobbing with as little volition or control as he had been formerly laughing. He hadn't allowed himself to shed a tear since the attack. Just tried to - deal with it. As he always did. 

Daniel hung limply in Nah'tak's obdurate, comforting embrace, too drained by the power of the grief pouring from him to be capable of anything else. If not for the support of the man he was leaning against he doubted very much he would still be standing. He was completely crazed - insane. Just - gone. No holding it back, no stopping the tide. Nothing he could do but hope Nah'tak would hold on so he wouldn't get swept away. 

Maybe he wasn't doing as good a job as he had thought getting a handle on all of this after all. 

That small, single, stray thought started him laughing again. The utter absurdity of the whole thing, his arrogant, smug assumption he could actually deal with this. Find a way to make it work - make it count for something. When the truth was, all he was going to do was go mad and then be obliterated. There was no point to any of it. It was simply - pointless. 

How in the world had he ever had the effrontery to imagine anything he ever was or did could make any sort of difference? 

His sobbing laughter was beginning to subside. Nah'tak still held him, still unflagging in his silent support. He felt a large hand stroking his head, trusted himself enough to risk trying to look up at the kind, craggy face looking back down at him. 

Piercing golden eyes, which reminded him of those of an eagle, met his own. Those eyes resided in a dark, weathered, strongly featured face which firmly wore its resemblance to that bird of prey. From the strong, high, slightly jutting brow, to the large, hooked nose and the high, prominent cheekbones which dominated the face and cast the bright eyes in deeply shadowed hollows, Nah'tak looked the very spirit of the proud eagle taken form. 

He was unique among his fellows in the customary simplicity of his attire and general presentation. His long, black hair was untroubled by any sort of sophisticated adornment. It hung down his back in a simple, single thick braid. His shipboard 'uniform' was plainer and less bulky - consequently probably more comfortable - than the standard issue Jaffa model. It consisted of a breastplate, greaves on arms and legs and a stiff 'skirt' of pleated, thick leather. It was functional, not flashy. Honest, unpretentious. Not unlike the man who wore it. 

Nah'tak looked down at him and the well-used face smiled at him. "There is yet much hurt within you," he said simply, stating what he knew to be so with quiet authority. "This is a start. Your true heart speaks its pain so it may tell you what you must learn from this." 

Daniel shook his head at the man who still held him tightly not understanding what he was saying. Nah'tak smiled again. 

"It may take time before this becomes clearer to you," the Jaffa continued in an earnest, knowing voice. "Recent wounds build on the foundations of old hurts and woes. Your pain is ancient, springing not only from what has just befallen you. There is a fertile ground of deliberately unremembered sorrow upon which the seeds Chronos has planted within you can take root, flourish and grow. Allowing those bitter weeds to choke you to death would be easier than doing what you must to uproot them and cleanse yourself completely, but somehow I think it unlikely one such as you will take that easy path. I think you will fight," Nah'tak nodded his head slightly to emphasise his words. "I think you will solve the riddle of your own sorrow, to your eventual liberation - thereby gaining your true freedom no matter your circumstances." 

"You have far more faith in me than I deserve," Daniel murmured, looking away from the piercing eyes seeing straight into his soul. 

"As you see yourself, so shall you be," Nah'tak said cryptically. "This is the beginning of the riddle. But now, come, let us go back and join the others. Chronos will be missing you. I think it only fitting you meet the people who are now alive because of you. What do you think?" 

"I hadn't thought of that," Daniel said as Nah'tak let him go and began to lead him out the small hut where he had taken him. As soon as they emerged into the sunlight they saw Chronos seated on the ground in the midst of the Darshi, doing his best to look as regal, impressive and god-like as he could with a small child perched on his shoulders drumming her heels on his chest and banging on his head with her fists. 

As soon as Chronos saw them, most specifically saw Daniel - for he was the only one the god really saw - he appeared at first relieved and then the System Lord cast him a petulant, almost pleading, and yet frustrated look. Daniel had seen this same expression on Jack's face somewhere, very long ago, or was it yesterday? Didn't really matter. It just looked so much like him, but that was okay. It didn't hurt as much it as probably should have because as he saw it, Daniel suddenly heard Jack's voice saying the words which went with the look. 

_...for crying out loud - DO something! Help me!_

Chronos' frantic beckoning broke the spell. Daniel shook his head, looked at the System Lord, saw only what was without the glamour of Jack overshadowing him. He was all right as he left Nah'tak's side, all right as he walked over toward the man whose smile got bigger and bigger the closer he came to him. 

He was all right as he felt the hand upon his arm pulling him down, then felt the arm surround him, and felt the hand grasp his chin and pull his face around. All right \- didn't even shudder at the touch - getting better at this - as dark eyes blazed golden, slicing him to the bone as they raked over him. He was all right as the mouth coming close to his own purred, "I have never heard you laugh before. It is a beautiful sound," just before it closed upon him, sucking insistently, insatiably at him trying to take what he would not give. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel groaned as his body heaved once more. Oh god, not again. So much for the party tidbits Chronos had practically force-fed him. Barely gone down and up they were coming again. As soon as the all too familiar feeling started to rise within him he had hurriedly pushed himself away from the System Lord, threaded his way through the assembled Drashi and quickly stumbled toward the nearest hut. Safely behind it and away from the eyes of most of the assemblage, he'd fallen to his hands and knees and the rest had been quite beyond his control. 

Damn. He'd been doing this practically since he got here. Every time he'd tried or been forced to eat anything - up it had come again. Couldn't seem to do anything about it, and didn't know how much longer he could keep going, keep it hidden from Chronos. If he was sick, he just wanted to ride it out, let it pass on its own. Wasn't sure why, but for some reason being subjected to the healing device for a third time frightened him. Didn't want it to happen, didn't want to be messed with. Damned Goa'uld technology messing with him, messing up his insides. 

_Just leave me alone and I'll be fine. Just fine._

Finished. Finally. Thank God. Daniel crouched on his haunches, trembling from the effects of the violent vomiting episode he had just endured, wrapping his arms about himself to support his aching ribs. This was just so much not fun it didn't bear thinking about. Even though, ironically, it had given him a few moments respite away from Chronos and his mauling attentions. Even though he felt like he wanted to tumble over onto the ground and die he took a small measure of guilty pleasure in savouring the solitary moment. Wouldn't be lasting long. Any second now, someone would be there to yank him back. 

There was the hand on his shoulder. Another on his arm, starting to raise him up. Nah'tak, no doubt. Recess over - time to go back. Sighing, Daniel allowed himself to be lifted to his feet, and then turned to the last thing he expected. The eyes he looked into were dark and veiled, not the open golden eyes of his friend. The hands still upon him were not those of Nah'tak. 

Delios. 

"Having fun, I see, Tau'ri," the First Maintainer jeered at him. 

"Ah, kiss my ass, Snake Boy," Daniel groaned as he struggled to stay on his feet. It was hard; his legs weren't working right. He was starting to fall back down again. Was falling, would have fallen, except for the arm holding him up. Strong, the grip was strong. Strange, such strength, once used against him, now helping, holding. 

The hand upon his arm was gentle, supporting; the voice in his ear harsh, mocking. 

"Perhaps you will die now and solve all our problems." 

"Wouldn't give you the satisfaction," Daniel choked. Was getting hard to think, to see. He was passing out. Damn. Going to be hard to hide this now. 

"Nah'tak! Nah'tak! Help me!" 

Was that Delios? Someone was calling for help. Couldn't be Delios, he hated his guts. Yup. Hated him. Friends were enemies, enemies were friends, and as soon as he got a minute he was going to figure all of this out. 

If he lived that long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kirma/Maya stood silently beside the bed, holding the healing device Chronos had just handed them. He had not looked at them as he had done so, his full attention trained on the wan, pale man lying unconscious on the bed. 

Daniel was quiet now. He had not been so a moment ago. As soon as the energy from the device touched him he'd started to writhe and moan as if in pain. Confused, not understanding this unexpected reaction Chronos had continued to train the ray upon him, abruptly ceasing to use it only when Daniel started to actually cry out. 

"How long has he been like this?" Chronos finally asked in a low, calm voice. 

"At least three days, my lord," Nah'tak answered him from his station on the other side of the System Lord. 

"And you did not tell me? Any of you?" There was a suggestion in his voice he was trying to be angry, but it was as if he did not have sufficient will to give the intention enough strength to actualise it. 

"He ordered us not to, my lord," Nah'tak replied in a deeply contrite voice. "He did not wish you to know." 

Chronos sighed and nodded. "Very well," he murmured as he brushed Daniel's hair away from his forehead. "You were only doing as you were told. I will not punish you." 

"Thank you, my lord," Nah'tak bowed to signify his gratitude. The Tok'ra woman deemed it prudent to emulate his example. As did Delios. 

"Besides, he would not wish me to harm you for his sake," Chronos added in an absent voice. "Doing so would not please him. 

"What is wrong with him?" Chronos continued in an almost plaintive voice, after a brief pause. "If he is ill, the device should help him, not hurt him as it seems to. He is a human. There is no sickness or injury beyond our technology, no ill that can assault the human body which we cannot put right. What, then, is wrong with him?" 

"I cannot say, my lord," Nah'tak advanced, wishing to comfort, knowing he had none to offer. "Perhaps with rest and quiet he will improve by himself. Perhaps if we just - let him rest..." 

Chronos shot an indignant look at him. "I do not wish to wait! I wish him to be well! Now! I wish him at my side. There is no reason why the healing device should not work on him. It should work. It will work. Give it to me!" he snapped at Kirma. 

Snatching the offered device from the woman's hand, Chronos resolutely set his jaw and turned back to the man lying on the bed beside him. Activating it, he once again trained the soft golden light it emitted upon him. 

Daniel screamed. The sounds shattered the air for a few brief seconds before his cries choked away into silence as his body began to spasm with frightening, convulsive, violent jerks. With a terrified cry Chronos flung the device from him, grabbing hold of Daniel's arms, trying to restrain him as the seizure continued to rack and twist his body. 

"What have I done?" he cried out, anguished. "Daniel! Daniel, I'm sorry!" 

Delios watched Chronos as he tried desperately to soothe and calm the convulsing man beneath his hands. Many long, terrible minutes elapsed before the seizure showed signs its power over Daniel's body was diminishing. 

The First Maintainer had seen his lord exhibit many emotions during the time he had known him, served him - loved him. The emotion now possessing Chronos, clearly marking his face for all to see was one Delios had never known him to demonstrate before. 

Chronos was afraid. Completely, utterly terrified. Faced with a situation he could not control, over which he had no power - Chronos reeked with fear. All who stood in the room saw it. Could not miss it. Could not escape the inevitable conclusion to be drawn from it. 

Whoever controlled Daniel Jackson - controlled Chronos. 

That one saw it. The woman. Look at her, look at the look on her face. He knew what she was. Knew she thought he was a fool, knew she was using him. Let her think what she would. Her body was not unpleasant, her attentions amusing. She had plans; so did he. She would bear watching. 

Daniel was quiet once again; the seizure had passed. Chronos was cradling him in his arms, crushing him tightly to his chest. Eyes closed, mouth slack, head resting heavily on the System Lord's shoulder, arms hanging lifelessly down by his sides. No response, no movement, barely even breathing. 

Chronos shook with fear, his voice almost wild with disbelief. "This is not possible, this should not be," he ranted. "I will not have this - will not allow this. " He turned grim, accusing eyes upon the three assembled in the room watching him, silent guardians of their own very different thoughts. 

"I will not have this," he howled. "I wish it to stop! Stop it! Fix it! Discover what is wrong and make him better. Do it quickly or you will die. All of you! Get out of here and do my bidding!" 

Nah'tak bowed before his god. "It shall be as you wish, my lord," he said placatingly as he threw a stern look at the other two occupants of the room, admonishing them to quickly leave while they still could. He knew what the god had just said, knew also why he had said it. Chronos spoke unthinkingly from his fear for Daniel. He would not carry out his impulsive decree once fear no longer talked for him. 

Nah'tak heard the others leave; he had no time to worry about them. Even though he also had been told to leave, he instead drew closer to Chronos, standing directly at his side. As he gently put his hand on his god's shoulder the divine head dropped, resting against the one he supported. 

"We will find a way to make it right, my lord," Nah'tak told him soothingly. 

The god said nothing. The shoulder beneath his hand shook slightly, Chronos continued to hold Daniel in his arms, Nah'tak remained by his side to offer what comfort he could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Did you see that! Did you see! The fool is utterly besotted! I tell you, we are going about this all wrong.**

_Kirma, Kirma, where are you going? We have to meet with Aurloch/Joss. They're waiting for us \- we have to make our report!_

**Not yet. Not yet. We have to think, make plans. Don't you understand what you just saw? And you can't be stupid enough to think Daniel is going to meekly cooperate with us and do what we want. He's wilful. Dangerous. He very nearly turned on us. Still, I don't know why I am surprised, why I should have expected anything more from a mere human.**

_I was a 'mere human' once._

**Yes dear, I know, but you're much better now, aren't you?**

_I know what you're thinking, and the logistical difficulties aside - Kirma I don't think the High Council would sanction this. This is -_

**Daring? Clever? Audacious?**

_I was thinking more along the lines of - calculating. Cruel. Reprehensible._

**Maya, darling, he is only one man. We've used many people to further our purposes. What troubles you? What makes this instance, this man, any different from any of the rest?**

_If you can't SEE that, I don't know how I can possibly explain it to you. There is a vast difference between trying to persuade him to work with us to - what you have in mind._

**Think of the goal, think of the prize. That's all that matters.**

_Where are we going?_

**The humans have a doctor. We must take care of him, and his diagnostic equipment, before either Delios or the Jaffa remembers about him and tells Chronos to take Daniel to him.**

_What? What for?_

**Getting rid of the doctor will force Chronos to take the ship to an external medical facility. Once we are stationary we can make other arrangements for our intractable Tau'ri friend.**

_Are you even going to bother to mention this to the council?_

**What do you think? What they don't know, they don't have to tell. Or lie about. Don't worry, once they know we have him, they will be quite pleased to keep him.**

_You're going to get us both killed, you know that!_

**Just be quiet and watch me work!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had problems. Big problems. The colonel was going to have kittens when he heard about this one. Great big honking furry Goa'uld-eating - kittens. 

Sam paced restlessly about in the room the Tok'ra had assigned her during the duration of her 'sojourn' with them, waiting impatiently for Martouf to join her. They were going to be heading back to Earth as soon as the Council had finished giving him his instructions. Sam did not look forward to the report she had to deliver. 

The communication from Chronos' ship had finally come in. There had been a five day gap between the receipt of this message and the last one the operative had gotten out on the second day, confirming they had made contact with Daniel, delivering some other information about an attack Chronos had planned on a planet named Drasha. Although apparently it was not unusual for operatives to become incommunicado for long periods of time, in this particular instance \- given the amount of danger involved in the assignment - this silence was ominous. 

Consequently during the days which had followed everyone had waited anxiously, holding their breath, hoping for the best while more realistically fearing the worst. 

Now all fears were allayed for the moment. Fears for the operatives, that is. The substance of the report they had tendered left plenty of room for speculation and terror along other lines. Ones which meant far more to Sam and others who also waited for word. 

Sam had been uncompromising in her insistence she be allowed to hear the messages, in their entirety, as soon as they were received. No second hand transcripts, edited or excised. She was determined to get all the information as soon as it came in, not simply because it was her job to do so. 

The Tok'ra were going out of their way to be co-operative. After what Selmac had told her - which the Council undoubtedly knew about - they hardly had the moral ground upon which to stand and make an objection either to her presence or her demands. Even though in their eyes she might be almost 'one of them' because of her status as Jolinar's last host, their courtesy toward her was - she was sure - not motivated so much by that as it was by their desperate desire to gain her approval and understanding. What she now knew could cause an irreparable rift between Tok'ra and Tau'ri. They knew it. She knew it. What she didn't know was what she was going to do with what she knew. 

She had been wrestling with that thorny little problem for the last five days. During the course of which she had been able to access a great deal of the portions of Jolinar's memories dealing with what Selmac had told her. And with them the history of the Tok'ra's struggle itself, as Jolinar had participated in it. 

The techniques Luena had taught her had really come in handy. The dreams which had resulted from the focused mediation had been informative, detailed and troubling. She had not only seen the truth of the beginnings - as related to her by Selmac - she had felt it, lived it. What he'd said about the Goa'uld's plans and the reason for their attitude problem - okay, that was all true. That really came as no surprise, and wasn't what was bothering her the most. What she found the most disturbing was what she'd learned about the Tok'ra from the mind of Jolinar herself. 

They were sincere in their desire to become equal partners with humans - to protect the human race from enslavement and domination. However, they shared one trait with their less considerate brothers, which was the one more than giving her pause. 

The ruthless, single-minded, complete and utter dedication to the accomplishment of their goals no matter the cost or consequences. Goa'uld - Tok'ra, in this there was no difference between them. They would do anything to win. Anything. And wouldn't give up until they won. 

The end justifies the means? All that and more. Sam now understood while Earth and the Tok'ra were fighting for the same cause, the Tok'ra could and would turn on their allies if they judged circumstances left them no choice but to do so. The end result being more important than anything else. Really hard to trust someone to watch your back when you were never sure if and when they were going to stick a knife in it if they thought they had to. 

That fact alone would seem to make one think the decision to dust them off would be a fairly obvious one, but like everything else, it just wasn't that simple. Selmac was right. In the absence of any other technologically advanced and less 'personal-agenda-ed' allies, without the Tok'ra, Earth didn't stand a chance. To have even a fighting chance of staying in the fight and protecting themselves Earth needed the edge of their technology, their intelligence network and their allies. 

There wasn't anyone else to turn to. The Nox? The Tollans? Unlisted number. The Asgard? Not a safe bet by a long shot. While the Asgard had shown a cursory interest in the affairs of Earth, they had already demonstrated they had their own problems and there were limits to the assistance and intervention they were willing to extend on Earth's behalf. Likewise, they had also exhibited a curious detached ambivalence about the nature of their concern, which left the impression they too would not be above abandoning Earth if such an action were deemed necessary to whatever grand plan they were following. 

Nice to know they were so important and yet so expendable. 

If she was a paranoid person she could almost see a disturbing pattern in the actions of their alien partners/benefactors. It was almost as if both Tok'ra and Asgard were using the Earth as some kind of cosmic Judas goat to lure the Goa'uld toward some unknown purpose. A goad to prod them in certain directions, in aid of some vast and secret plan. A pawn on the chessboard. 

She had really been trying not to think about this, but it wouldn't go away. The nature of their alliance with the Tok'ra. What it was based upon. The only thing they had to offer them the Tok'ra had been interested in. The ultimate value of the human race not only to the Goa'uld, but to the Tok'ra as well. 

Never forget their alliance was based solely upon an offer of and its acceptance of humans as hosts.. 

Sam shivered, deciding she definitely didn't want to go any further down this particular road. This whole situation was getting much too big for her, taking her into areas way outside of her comfort zone. She was a soldier and a scientist, not a diplomat or politician. She solved problems and carried out orders, didn't make policy. She found herself desperately wishing Daniel was here right now, so she could talk it out with him, hear what he had to say, so he could help her decide what to do. 

Daniel.. 

Sam sighed unhappily, unconsciously increasing her pace. Daniel. Her friend Daniel. The innocent nexus of the contest upon whom was heaped so many hopes, expectations, plans and schemes. About whom there seemed to be so little concern, for all the wailing, brow-beating and mouthed 'we are so sorrys.' 

Well, she should be so surprised. He was after all, just another means to an end. As they all were. 

According to the report, the 'subject' was performing well above and beyond expectations. The operative could not provide confirmation Daniel had agreed to become an active ally, only that so far he had responded in a way, as circumstances had required, conducive to assisting the purposes of the movement. 

Which was just a fancy way of saying Daniel was still being Daniel. Wherever he was, whatever was happening to him, he was still finding a way to do the right thing. 

She forced herself to recall what else the report had said. "Despite recent incident all operatives functional continuing uncompromised." Sam smiled grimly to herself. There was a story behind that one she was sure. 

"Subject continues to supply regular, accurate intelligence. Detecting noticeable influence upon Chronos. System Lord sensitive to opinions, observations, beginning to incorporate same in formulation of policy. Non violent solution to Drasha situation, intervention on behalf of the Toris Nar, imposing summit meeting upon several minor System Lords in order to arbitrate disputes cited as most recent examples of influence." 

Go get 'em Daniel. 

There was a darker side to the report. One single, stark statement. Which said so much in all it did not say. 

"Some concerns for health and mental condition of subject. Will advise as situation progresses." 

Nice to know you care. Wouldn't want your pawn to crap out on you before you got your money's worth. 

All of this was bad enough, then came the part which would have the colonel spawning small, furry mammals. The part that had her heading back home as fast as she could. 

They had a spy in their midst. An Ashrak, for god's sake. How they were going to find him, and what they were going to do about him, she didn't have a clue. However, knowing he had been there all along, and what his being there had undoubtedly contributed to Daniel's abduction, made her blood boil. 

If she didn't already hate the Ashrak enough, she'd just gotten a whole new reason to loathe both the spy and the thing he reported to. There was a long, long line forming of those who wanted Chronos dead. She knew she wasn't at the head of it, but she sincerely hoped whoever was ahead of her would leave her enough of a piece to work out some righteous frustration on. 

The Tok'ra weren't the only ones who could be single-minded about achieving their purposes. 

"Samantha?" 

The woman addressed started as she heard the unexpected voice behind her. "Martouf!" she smiled uncertainly. "Scared me - didn't hear you come in. Set to go?" 

Martouf looked at the determined, closed face of the woman before him, feeling a deep sadness. This situation was so unfortunate, in so many ways. Had inflicted too many wounds which might never heal. 

There was no warmth in the eyes of the woman who looked at him, only grudging tolerance, and deep suspicion. Samantha had been his friend once, at times he had dared to hope someday it might be more. That seemed very unlikely now. If she did not hate him by virtue of what he was - it could not be much longer before she did. 

There was nothing he could do. No way to comfort her, no assurances he could offer her for the future of her friend. Nothing he could say that would ease her mind, or make her hate him less for what had to be. 

Since arriving she had kept mostly to herself, hardly spoken a word to him or her father since their initial conversation. She had said nothing about what she now knew, keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself. The council had talked about not allowing her to communicate with Earth because of what she knew and their uncertainty about what she would do with the information. Selmac had vigorously opposed the idea, and in the end, it had been decided to abandon the notion. The problems with Earth such a course of action would cause were at least as bad as taking the chance she would advise her leaders to sever the alliance. 

Because the Tok'ra represented the only opportunity that presently existed to have news of her friend or render aid to him, the council had decided Samantha would not do anything to jeopardise the current situation. Martouf smiled ruefully to himself. In that they were probably right. Samantha wouldn't knowingly do anything to hurt Daniel. Which was more than could be said about the ones he was looking to for help. 

He realised Samantha was still looking at him, waiting for him to answer. Pushing away his regrets, Martouf forced his face to wear a smile as he replied. 

"Yes, Samantha. I have the detection device. We can expect the Ashrak to have bugged most of the sensitive areas of the complex, possibly your homes as well. The surveillance devices he uses are far too advanced to be detectable by your technology." He extended a hand to show her a small, square, black, plain, palm-sized device which he was holding. "This device, however, is a different story." 

She frowned at it uncertainly. "Sure doesn't look like much. But if it does the job, who cares. Got any instruments that will detect Goa'ulds in a hurry?" 

"If it is a Goa'uld," Martouf replied. "There are many human Ashrak in Chronos' service. However, I agree it is most probably a Goa'uld given the problem of the security surrounding your facility." 

"Yeah, me too," Sam said thoughtfully. "However, if and when we find him, what are we going to do with him? Not that it's up to me to decide or anything." 

"The council has a few thoughts about that they wish me to share with your superiors. It is far too late to - close the barn door - as you would say. Chronos undoubtedly knows everything we discussed after Daniel's abduction, and everything which has happened in your headquarters since. He knows about our operatives, knows there is one close to Daniel, probably knows about our plans to enlist Daniel in obtaining information for him." 

"So, if I read you right, what you will be suggesting is using the Ashrak to do a little 'damage control.' Feeding him information we want Chronos to have. Turning the tables a little." 

"Might be the only way to save our operatives. And your friend." Martouf said carefully. 

"Hear you," Sam sighed unhappily. "Man, I hate this shit. Give me a nice clean, uncomplicated particle accelerator any day. Well, we might as well get going. Been thinking about getting a cat for a long time. Here's my chance." 

Sam grinned at Martouf's puzzled expression. "Never mind. Let's just go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, sir, how are you doing?" 

Sam looked down at the man lying in the infirmary bed struggling to fight his way through whatever was happening in his head in order to be able to focus on the woman addressing him. 

When Sam returned she'd been quickly brought up to speed as to what had been happening with her team-mates since she'd been gone. Most specifically Colonel O'Neill. 

Two days ago, without any sort of warning, the Colonel had had a seizure, immediately falling into a coma which had lasted for thirty hours. Since waking he'd been drifting in and out of consciousness, fighting to stay awake, fighting to stay with Daniel. 

Whatever was going on with their distant friend, it was bad. One had only to look at the condition of the man linked to him to be able to know this. Whatever the colonel had used before, to rise above the effects of the things Daniel was experiencing didn't seem to working now. Whatever was going on, the colonel was scared. 

So was everybody else. 

Janet was walking around frowning a lot. Shaking her head, using the kind of language she only employed when any other words just didn't do it. Sam felt more than a small pang of sympathy for the good doctor's consternation. There was no good, logical, provable scientific reason for what was happening to the colonel. There was nothing wrong with him. All his tests were normal, normal, normal. No reason why any of this should be happening, and yet, it was. 

Was happening and yet it shouldn't be. As there was no 'cause' for his distress, there was no way to alleviate it or treat it. Not that he wanted her to. At one point, when the headache was the most severe, she'd offered him some painkillers. 

Sam always suspected the colonel knew more bad words than anyone living except for possibly Daniel; his response to his doctor's suggestion had more than amply proven her hypothesis. 

"Just peachy, Carter," Jack responded in a weak, faltering voice, trying and failing utterly to smile. "Why do you ask? Don't I look so good?" 

"You look like crap, sir," Carter knew her own attempt at a brave smile was anything but successful. "With all due respect." 

"Yeah, well you should see the other guy.." Jack began in another attempt at glibness, his voice trailing away as he realised what he was saying. "He's all messed up, Sam," Jack began again, in an almost inaudible voice. "Don't know if he's going to make it." 

"He'll make it, sir," Carter tried to console, furiously blinking back the tears springing into her eyes. "You know how stubborn Daniel is." 

Jack looked away, fond sorrow possessing his dark brown eyes. "Stubborn, thick-headed, hard-nosed, impossible, single-minded..don't change now, Daniel, whatever you do." 

Jack shook his head weakly as if to throw off the darkening shadows of doubt. As he turned his attention back to the woman who watched him she could see him drawing upon whatever inner well of strength he was tapping into in order to keep on going, making himself focus, bringing his attention back to the job at hand. 

"So, how's it going? What did you find?" 

"It's weird, sir," Sam replied, knowing exactly what he was asking her. "Martouf found some surveillance devices all right, but not where we were expecting most to find them. Except for your office and Daniel's and both your rooms, the base is clear." Sam paused, not wanting to tell him the rest of it. 

"And?" He pressed in a quiet voice. 

"Who said there was an 'and', sir?" She hedged. 

"Oh, I think there is an 'and', all right," he returned. "Not going to like it either, am I?" 

"'Fraid not, colonel," she grimaced. "The only other place that was bugged was - your house. Ah, everywhere," she finished in a quiet voice, averting her eyes. 

To her surprise the colonel took this news very calmly. He was deeply pensive for a moment as he considered what he had just heard. "Well, that would track," he said finally. 

"Not following you, sir," Sam replied. 

"Daniel was his target, makes sense he would bug personal areas," Jack explained in a quiet, slightly tired voice. "We have no way of knowing if other areas of the base were bugged before Daniel was taken. If they were, they aren't now. Which would seem to suggest Chronos isn't interested in the petty everyday operations of the SGC. Guess we're not important enough for him to bother with. But the Ashrak is still here, and so are his little bugs. If he isn't here to spy on the SGC - you have to ask yourself - why is he still here?" 

"Good question, sir," Sam nodded. "I wonder - " she broke off suddenly as an alarmed look crossed Jack's face. Thinking he was in pain again, she impulsively put a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Sir? Colonel are you all right?" she asked him, deeply concerned. 

"Me." Jack fixed horrified eyes upon her, gripping her forearms tightly. "The son of a bitch bastard is watching me. That goddamned snakehead is blackmailing Danny - holding me over his head. That's why the Ashrak is still here - he's hanging around waiting for his boss to give him the word to take me out if Danny doesn't cooperate. Dammittohell!" 

"Well if that's true sir, that means you're a sitting duck here until we find him," Sam said, trying to calm him. "Maybe we should put you in protective custody until we do. Teal'c, Luena and Martouf are covering the base, checking out all the personnel. I was going to go and help them after I finished briefing you. That Goa'uld won't get away from us." 

Jack shook his head, closing his eyes as if he was in pain. "No - no, stupid. We've been so stupid. Waste of time, it's not a Goa'uld. How could I have been so stupid? Help me up out of this damned bed." 

Jack paused, wavering as he leaned up against the side of the bed, "Whoa! This isn't going to be easy. Gotta do it. We gotta catch that bastard, we need him, but gotta be careful, could be anywhere. Have to catch him, but not let him know we're after him. Getting a little bit tired of being jumped through hoops. Just about time to get control of the ball, here. 

"Give me a minute, I'll be fine, where the hell are my clothes?" 

Sam watched, concerned, as it seemed for a moment the Colonel was going to slide right down to the floor despite her assistance. He gripped her shoulder tightly, took a huge breath and shook his head like a wet dog shrugging itself dry. 

"Okay, okay," he hissed with deep determination. "I can do this." 

He lifted himself up from her support, grabbed her by the arms and swung her around to face him. 

"Find the others," he said urgently. "Tell them to meet me topside. Have to get off the base. We're going to go for a drive and have a little chat." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"She's lying to us, Veltas." 

The second member of the resistance cell aboard Chronos' ship looked at his superior. "So it would appear, Aurloch, but why would Kirma do that?" 

"I don't know, but I do know she was lying to us about the Tau'ri's condition. He's been in a coma for the last three days. There is no possible way she could have talked to him yesterday, which is when she says he told her about the Ashrak at the SGC, and told her he was continuing to gather intelligence for us. Right now Daniel isn't doing anything, much less talking. To anyone." 

"You were able to make the other contact in the inner retinue?" Veltas continued. 

"Yes, one of the human menials who makes up Chronos' personal staff. She is new, ambitious, and eager to make friends. She's actually been in the suite. Seen him. Not as certain as being able to be there in person, but the best we can do for now." 

"Why would Kirma lie to us, lie to the council? Veltas continued, a worried look on his face. 

"I don't know," Aurloch replied thoughtfully. "I knew it was a mistake letting her take the inside track on this. She's zealous, to be sure, but I 've been worried about her. Something is not right." 

Veltas cast a sidelong look at the man walking beside him. "Maybe you should ask the council - if -" 

"If I should pull her out of the field for a while?" Aurloch continued, pursing his lips unhappily as he considered the prospect. "Maybe that would be the wisest course of action. She's been out here for a long time. Possibly too long. It's bad timing to lose the inner track to the Tau'ri. It will take us time to re-establish it again, but if we can't trust her, the potential danger she represents is even worse. If she's gone rogue, we have one hell of a problem." 

"You don't think - you don't think she's done that, do you?" Veltas said in a slightly frightened voice. 

"I don't know what to think anymore, " Aurloch replied grimly. 

They had almost reached their destination down in the service areas of the ship; parts of which were unsurveilled because the energy fields generated by the massive ship systems interfered with the devices. The only safe parts of the ship to meet, to plan, to send their messages. 

Aurloch thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Alarmed he started to turn. There wasn't supposed to be anyone down here. He barely had time to start the movement when the high pitched whine of a zat-nichetel discharge registered upon his consciousness. As he fell, he heard the weapon sound again, then heard nothing more. 

Kirma stood over the fallen bodies of her former associates. She frowned darkly at them for several seconds, unable to finish what she had started until she gained further control over the efforts her host was making to stop her from completing her task. 

Two more shots apiece and both bodies were gone. 

"There will be no interference with my plans," she said menacingly to the empty air. Concealing the weapon once more beneath the generous material of her robe, she smiled happily to herself and quickly walked away from what she had just done. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
"Where we going, sir?" Sam asked as she drove the jeep down the mountain road.

"Doesn't matter, Sam," the man slumped in the front passenger seat replied. "Just - drive. You checked this crate out, right? It's clean?" 

"Yes," Martouf piped up from the backseat, sparing a moment to glance uneasily at the pair flanking him on either side, neither one seeming to grant him more than a grudging tolerance of his presence. 

"Well, that's something," Jack continued. "Just - just gimme a moment folks. I'll be with you in a minute. Hope it's not too cozy for you back there." 

"We will be fine, O'Neill," Teal'c's deep voice rumbled through the passenger compartment. 

_Wish I could say the same, my friend._

Sam continued to guide the vehicle down the road as its occupants silently waited for its owner to be able to speak to them. Jack was leaning forward, resting his head on the hands gripping the dashboard. He was breathing deeply, clearly fighting for control. Sam took her eyes from the road to spare him a sidelong glance of concern as his head finally came up. 

He was whiter than a sheet, the lines of his face deeply etched with the strain of what he was enduring, but his eyes were clear and burning with determination. She had seen that look a thousand times. Never failed to give her sagging spirits a sudden, much-needed boost of confidence whenever she did. It meant the colonel had a plan. 

"Okay campers, " he began, his voice suddenly sounding stronger, more certain than it had in quite a while. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here." 

"Well, it is a nice day and all," Sam quipped, feeling heartened by the visual evidence the colonel was rallying, "though somehow I think you have more than sight-seeing on your mind." 

"Figured right. We had to get away from the base because we've been a pack of idiots. What we've been looking for has probably been under our noses the whole time, we've just been looking for the wrong thing." 

"Please explain, O'Neill," Teal'c said. 

"We've been looking for this Ashrak. Assuming he was someone we could find. A Goa'uld - masquerading as one of the SGC. And that's wrong." 

"What makes you say that, Jack?" Luena asked. 

"Well, let's just think about this for a minute," Jack replied, rubbing his eyes and grimacing. "A Goa'uld would have the best chance of infiltrating the complex by hitching a ride in someone already cleared to be there, but that's too risky. Right now, sitting in this vehicle are no less than four people who can make him. No way he could've gotten close enough to either Danny or me as he needed to and not get rumbled. No way it could've happened. Doesn't make sense. 

"And then there's the problem of the impersonation itself. If he was hiding in someone like say \- oh - the Doc. Just for instance. And it would have to be someone like the Doc. Someone who would have a regular reason to be in the more sensitive areas of the complex. Would have to walk and talk like the Doc - act like her all the time. 'Be' her. Perform her duties, her tasks, and be tied down to where the Doc could reasonably expect to be at any given place and time. Too restrictive. Also too risky. Any slips, any attempts to step outside the Doc's role would draw attention. Especially now. We're all looking at each other pretty close. The mountain's a pretty paranoid place. 

"Then there's the logistical problems of making reports and getting stuff back and forth while operating behind enemy lines. Okay, he could use one of those - long distance... crystal ball... thingees, I suppose, to stay in contact with his boss, but the other stuff? Danny's stuff that's gone missing? 

"We can only assume he took it, although I can't think of anyone else who would want it. And if that's true we can only assume his stuff was taken because, for whatever reason, Chronos wanted it. If that is in fact the case, then how did the Ashrak get it to Chronos? How did he even get here in the first place, for that matter? 

"No time for Chronos to have set up anything sophisticated. Besides, why bother when it's already here." 

"Don't follow you, sir," Sam murmured. 

"He's using the Stargate," Jack replied grimly. "Our Stargate. Right under our noses. The same way he is just walking in and out and all around as happy as you please, without anyone even suspecting he's there. It's why I had to get us away from the base. Only way I could be absolutely sure he wasn't in the room, listening to every word." 

"Oh SHIT!" Sam expostulated, slamming her hand on the steering wheel in a gesture of self-directed anger. "The stealth device! A human using one of the phase-shifters! Man - why didn't I - so stupid! Of course! He could wait until a team was going off-world, just walk through the gate with them, wait till they were gone, do what he needed to do and then go back through when they came home." 

Her voice died away as she realised something else. She turned, looked at Jack, saw the warning in his eyes. 

_Let me tell him. We've got them where we want them._

"Marty!" Jack began in a bright voice, turning in the seat so he could look back at their Tok'ra guest. "By now you must be wondering why I wanted you along on this little joyride. Especially as you can't have missed the fact you and yours are not my most favorite - whatevers - at the moment." 

"The phrase 'no love lost' certainly does spring to mind," Martouf replied dryly. "I presume you are now about to tell me." 

"Got it in one. You're here, my friend - and I use the term loosely - because you are going to help us get Danny back, cause if you don't you aren't going to make it back to your buddies to warn them." 

"Warn them?" Martouf's voice was puzzled. 

Clearly enjoying himself, Jack flashed Sam a rakish grin before he turned his attention back to the Tok'ra in the back seat. 

"See, having a snake doesn't make you as smart as you would like to have people believe. Yeah, Marty, you guys have a big problem. Right now, Chronos could know where your new base is. That Ashrak could've followed you and Sam out when you left - could've gotten the address you dialled from the decoy destination. Right now, all your buddies could be on the endangered species list. And unless you go back there and tell them, they're not going to know, are they?" 

"What do you want?" Martouf's eyes flashed golden as Lantash's clipped, angry voice launched itself at Jack. 

"I WANT that Ashrak!" Jack shot right back at him. "And I want Danny. I'll let you go back and warn the others on one condition, and one condition only. I have your solemn word the Tok'ra will help us unreservedly to rescue Danny. I don't care about your agendas and your plans - you guys OWE us. I expect you to make good on the obligation and I warn you - if you don't, I personally will not rest until I have hunted every single one of you down - and burned you!" 

"What do you need from us?" Lantash said quietly. 

"It's a deal?" Jack pressed. 

"It is." 

"We need to find that Ashrak, but we need to do it on the sly. His little cloak of invisibility is our ticket through the gate. We could find him using the TERs, but that is not the best way to go on two fronts. Just in case he has any more tricks up his sleeve - not saying he does, but don't want to take the chance he can teleport out of there or something if he gets wise to us. Don't want him to know we are looking for him. 

"Also don't want any of our guys to know what we are doing either, cause if they do, when we catch him they'll just take the stealth device away and we'll be right back where we started. Grounded." 

"You wish to know if we have a less.conspicuous.. version of the detection technology," Lantash replied, a small smile on his face. 

"Given what you guys do for a living I figured it would be a fairly safe bet," Jack countered, still not giving an inch. 

"You are correct. We can furnish all of you with such a thing. Much smaller, easy to conceal, extremely effective." 

"Okay, now we're talking." Jack's grim expression softened slightly. "So, here's the next offer. To sweeten the pot a bit. Again, you guys gotta give your word you're with us when it comes to Danny. The stealth device. You help us get it and help us to duplicate it - you get to keep it. Can't be any fairer than that." 

"Indeed," Lantash smiled. "An extremely useful piece of technology. We have very much wished to acquire it. Your terms are agreeable." 

"Glad to hear it," Jack allowed a faint smile to visit his face. "Glad you decided to see it our way, guys. Otherwise I was going to tell Sam here to pull over and shoot you. She'd do it too." 

"And if she would not, I would be more than happy to oblige," Teal'c intoned ominously. 

"Pick a number," Luena echoed in a low, throaty voice, beaming a feral grin at the man sitting beside her. 

"We're not usually this bloodthirsty but it's been a bad week, you understand." All traces of amusement were gone from Jack's features. "Just keep this conversation in mind, should you or your buddies have any funny ideas about double-crossing us. Don't make us mad. Trust me. You don't want to see us mad." 

"Okay, Sam, head it back," Jack turned away from Lantash, allowing himself to finally sink back into the support of the seat back. "You guys keep on pretending to look for the Ashrak. Sam, you and Marty head back as you are supposed to. Round up the portable TERs and hop on back here as soon as you can. We'll just hang tight until you return. By the time the Tok'ra have finished pulling up stakes and relocating, we should have bagged the Ashrak. We'll work out some sort of rendezvous details and I'll send Lu with the device out to you, she won't be missed as much as Teal'c or I would be. You can make a few more, keep one for yourselves, bring the others back and SG-1 is on the way. Think that just about covers it." 

"I think I should not like to have you for an enemy, O'Neill," Lantash said in a quiet, sincere voice. "I should like to apologise for the circumstances resulting in this barrier of mistrust between your people and mine. Given what has already happened it is probably unlikely, still, I hope one day to be able to call you friend." 

"Anything is possible," Jack replied softly. "We get Danny out of this in one piece and if you have anything to do with it you've definitely got a friend for life. But I still wouldn't let you date my sister. If I had one. Christ, Carter, who taught you to drive, your grandmother? Step on it, will ya? We there yet? I gotta lie down.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They were fighting a war. Bringing a quick, decisive end to an interstellar conflict bitterly raging for a number of years about the rights of ownership to the planet the two factions had been fighting over. The dispute was about to come to an end. The matter was about to be settled. The will of Chronos would prevail in this situation. He was intervening at the request of those he sought help from as the price of their aid. There would be peace at last for a race that had not known it for many, many years. 

All for the sake of one man. 

Chronos had barely paused upon learning of the disappearance of the doctor. He had not dared use the sarcophagus for fear of causing further problems and the sudden absence of any other shipboard options for medical intervention instantly decided him; spurred by his fear of Daniel's unchanging condition, he'd quickly headed the ship towards the nearest planet in the sector possessing a technologically advanced human civilisation. 

As she had hoped. 

They were currently orbiting Toris Nar. A planet not in the gate network, colonised by humans who called themselves the Asar. The Asar currently possessed technology slightly more advanced than the Tau'ri but not quite at par with the Goa'uld. Also at approximately the same level technologically as the Asar were their enemies, the Res, a non-human, reptilian species looking to expand their interests into the sector by establishing a colony for their race on Toris Nar. The fact the planet was already inhabited was a minor technicality the Res had been seeking to rectify for a number of years, much to the dismay of the current residents. 

She wasn't in a position to know the details of the battle; what little she had been able to learn had been from listening to snatches of conversations caught in passing, and by watching the martial activity galvanising the ship. Squadrons of def-gliders had been launched. Squads of Jaffa marched through the corridors. She had even heard two other motherships had joined them in answer to Chronos' summons. 

The thought of being able to summon such power at a whim made a thrill of excitement enervate Kirma's restlessly roving thoughts. It was so hard to stand here meekly, so hard to be still, head slightly bowed in deference to the presence of Chronos as she watched him silently ministering to the burning man in the bed. 

Chronos seemed perfectly content to leave the waging of his war to his First Lord of War and his First Prime. Instead of being at the head of his forces, instead of leading the way into battle he was sitting here, wiping the fevered brow of the insignificant Tau'ri who had seemingly caused him to completely lose all sense of reason. 

The situation was beyond her comprehension. 

Soft moans issued from the suffering man; it seemed as if Daniel was waking up again. For the last day he had briefly surfaced from his coma to drift incoherently through small patches of consciousness dominated by the pain and confusion of fever-induced delirium. He'd known nothing, been incapable of any sort of coherent response. 

Since the time he had originally fallen unconscious to this moment Chronos had barely left his side. What matters could be attended to without leaving Daniel he had personally addressed. What could not, he'd sent forth Nah'tak as his proxy to act in his stead. 

Once again, Kirma found she could not fathom this. How a being with Chronos' power and authority could be so unmindful, so uncaring of it for the sake of one man. Such a paltry, limited creature at that. It seemed to demonstrate a fundamental weakness in the System Lord she had never suspected existed. While it was useful for her purposes still, she found discovering it existed vaguely disappointing. 

How it could be Chronos' weakness was a thing so - ordinary and trivial. Extremely disappointing. She had expected much more from a System Lord who had achieved the power and status of Chronos. The weakness he displayed uncaring to her was - unseemly and sickening. 

All the more indicative he did not deserve to hold the power he wielded. 

The Tau'ri's moans of pain were becoming louder, more frantic. He began to thrash about. With revolting tenderness Chronos gathered him into his arms, whispering lowly to him as he sought to calm him. 

"Daniel," he said gently. "It's all right. Be still. We will get help for you very soon. This will end. I promise." 

"Jack." The utterance was a barely audible exhalation. "Hurts..Jack." 

Chronos flinched at the sound of the name. The other Tau'ri. His 'friend'. In his time of need Daniel called not to the one with him, the one who cared for him, but called instead to another. More irony. More reason why everything she was seeing made no sense. 

For in the face of this blatant betrayal the System Lord did not forsake him. Quite the opposite; Chronos began to gently stroke his head, the soothing touch seeming to calm him. The Tau'ri began to cease his restless movements, his cries grew quieter. 

"Better," Daniel murmured. "Feels good, Jack." 

"I'm here, Daniel," Chronos replied. "Rest now. You're safe." 

"Good...love you, Jack." 

"I love you too, Daniel." 

Love! Is that all it was? Kirma had no doubt now, Chronos was doomed. 

Nah'tak entered the suite, moving quietly, making his way to Chronos. Ah, no doubt bringing more news of the battle! Kirma struggled to quell her rising excitement as she impatiently waited for Nah'tak to speak. 

Chronos did not immediately acknowledge the man who stood patiently beside him, awaiting his pleasure. He quietly stroked Daniel's hair a few moments longer, then turned to look at Nah'tak before addressing him. 

"They are ready for me?" he said in a flat, dull voice. 

"Yes, my lord," Nah'tak bowed deeply. "With Lord Xantos' compliments, he has sent me to advise you the matter is successfully concluded. Your presence is required to decide the fate of the Res. The Asar delegation is also aboard; they are more than eager to know your wishes so as to know how to please you." 

_No! So soon! Time! Need more time._

"As well they should be," Chronos murmured, a faint smile stealing across his face. "The Res will serve to emphasis the fragility of their position. I allowed the Asar to make demands of me because taking the action they wished served my purposes. I believe it is now time to show them what befalls those who earn the anger of Chronos. As a way of underscoring the importance they not fail me in the service I have duly purchased from them." 

Chronos leaned down, kissed Daniel on the forehead and then laid him gently back down on the bed before rising to face his First Prime. 

"Very well. Take Daniel to the Asar delegation and go with him to the surface. They are immediately to devote all their resources to helping him. I will join you as soon as I have given Lord Xantos his instructions. Make sure the Asar understand the price of failure. They will only have to look as far as the fate of the Res to see the future of their own race should they be unable to help Daniel. 

"Attend him!" Chronos snapped at Kirma as he walked past her. 

Then he was gone; leaving her feeling deeply angered and frustrated. She had been counting on the war lasting longer, having some time away, time alone to make her arrangements. No time. There had been no time. She'd hoped to have her new ally's forces already on Toris Nar before Daniel was brought there, hoped Chronos would be distracted by the war and therefore not as vigilant over his pet. The fool was not making this easy. 

She continued to plot and fume in frustrated anger as she watched Nah'tak tenderly wrap Daniel in a silken coverlet and then lift him carefully into his arms. The delirious man stirred only once during the process. After calling to his friend he was quiet again. 

She hated him. Ridiculous, weak human. If this stupid, insignificant man who seemed to steal the reason of everyone who met him wasn't essential to her plans she'd deal with him the same way she'd dealt with the other fools who'd tried to stop her. She'd still see Daniel dead the instant she was through with him. 

"Come, then," Nah'tak said gruffly to her as he started up the stairs. 

_I'll see you dead, too._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Gentlemen, you have had several hours to arrive at a determination of Daniel's condition. I have asked you a simple question. I expect an answer. What is wrong with him?" 

The esteemed director of Toris Nor's most prestigious medical and research facility trembled beneath the searing gaze of the System Lord. Several hours, several days, several lifetimes, he doubted it would make any difference. This maniac was going to burn their entire world to the ground the same way he had eradicated the Res unless they had an answer for him. Which - they did not. Nor were they in any way close to having what Chronos wanted of them. 

It was as much as they deserved. As much as was their due for making a deal with the Bringer of Woe. The demon Hatak's representative was a fit minion of his dark master; surely now they would know the folly of seeking salvation from an oppressor worse than those he had defeated for them. 

_Think, Tallin, Think. There must be something..._

"Forgive me, my Lord Chronos, Tallin Ni blurted out finally as his mind groped desperately for his response. "This is indeed a challenging medical problem. I - I would not wish to make a diagnosis until we have completed..all our tests. We detected a faint anomaly during his last seizure. Certain irregularities at a quantum level. I think we need to do a complete quantum resonance scan. To be completely thorough. Such a scan will..will take..time, my lord." 

"How much time?" Chronos replied in a low voice. 

"Five or six hours," Tallin Ni replied, barely suppressing the urge to run screaming from the piercing glare of the demonic golden eyes. 

Chronos smiled menacingly at him as he gently stroked the head of the comatose man on the diagnostic couch in a manner not unlike the way Tallin Ni habitually stroked his pet li-na when it curled up in his lap. 

"Then your world has six hours. After that time, if you do not have an answer for me you may expect to no longer have to worry about the problem. Or any other." 

Tallin Ni stared at him, wondering if six hours was enough time to complete the catalogue of his transgressions for its presentation to the Divine Nyah Non at his final assessment. As his shortcomings flashed before his eyes the entire room was filled with an intense white light obliterating the senses of everyone standing in it, carrying them off into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Hot, so hot. Awake? Hard to tell. Hurts. Must be.must be awake. Someone... touching... Jack?_

"Well, that's put everyone out for a while. Finally, some peace and quiet!" 

_Voice. Man's voice. Not Jack. Who? Voice...familiar..._

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, Daniel. You wouldn't believe the way the work has been stacking up. Bloody universe is in such a dreadful mess. And my counterpart took his sweet time telling me you were here. When your distress signal showed up in the system we didn't know WHAT to think for a minute! Personally I have enough problems worrying about what is going on in my own reality without worrying about everybody else's!" 

"Whaa.." 

"Easy now, don't try to talk. Just relax. I'm going to set you to rights just as soon as I..Holy Hannah, what have these Philistines been doing to you? Bloody primitives!" 

_Voice...who IS it? Almost...almost have it... Wait! What...What is he saying?_

"Damn, what a mess! Wasn't expecting this! Give me a minute..ah, I see what the problem is. Damn! Healing device, right? Bloody thing has creamed the camouflage subroutine. You're stuck on 'sick,' Daniel. The program is continuing to make your body simulate the conditions of the last stimulus it received, which doesn't seem to be anything too pleasant from the looks of you. 

"And that's just part one. Ah. NUTS! Perfect! This was all we needed. Next time I see the other me I'm gonna punch him in the face! He didn't fit you with a compensator before he sent you over here, Daniel. Probably figured as it would be at least a year before the cascade tremors started hitting I would pick up the slack. But he wasn't counting on you getting zapped by some rather harsh Goa'uld technology in the interim. Oh good, doesn't look like you've had a session in the sarcophagus, let's just all give thanks for small miracles, would've really complicated things, and they're plenty screwed up enough already, believe me. Bloody hell, damn and crap!" 

Daniel finally managed to push his eyes open. The image of the man above him swirled madly for an instant as Daniel struggled to focus. Black, all in black. White hair. Knew this man. 

"Dreaming?" Daniel was barely able to get the word out. 

The night-clad man raised his eyes from the instrument in his hand and smiled kindly down into the feverish blue eyes beneath him. 

"Yes, Daniel," he said kindly. "You're dreaming. Don't worry about it; just close your eyes and rest. I'll fix you up in no time." 

Still puzzled, not reassured, Daniel tried to fight his way through the confusion clouding his awareness, tried to focus on what the man was doing and saying. No matter what he had just said.wasn't a dream. He was awake. Barely, but awake. The man was saying things, strange things. Whatever he was saying, it was important. Had to listen. Had to understand. 

"Cascade?" he gasped. "Camouflage? Other - other you? What - what are you talking about?" 

The silver-haired man grinned at him. "Crikey - he wasn't kidding! You're a sharp little tack, aren't you? See it's not going to be easy staying one step ahead of you! You see, Daniel, you're not really from around here, and this has caused some unforeseen problems. Nothing we can't handle, but this little sortie isn't going to be quite as cut and dried as I'd originally figured." 

The man with the kind grey eyes ran the instrument over him a few times, frowning slightly as he did so. "Really should have you back in the shop to completely take care of this, but that's not possible right now. So I'm just going to have to make do for the moment." He smiled reassuringly and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "But don't you worry, I'm an old hand at thinking fast on my feet. And you should see what I can do with a rubber band, a bobby pin and a wad of chewing gum! All right, now, Daniel, just lie still. This will straighten things out a bit, take the pain away." 

Daniel did as he was told; sighing with relief as his body was filled with a sudden feeling of lightness followed by the immediate cessation of pain. Not hurting anymore. Didn't feel sick. Felt - so much better not to feel bad. 

A gentle hand was patting him on the head. "There you go now, lad, better now, isn't it? This will hold you for a while until we can take you home and set you properly to rights. That will have to wait for a bit. I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. Also sorry I'm going to have to leave you here. If it makes you feel any better, I argued for taking you out, but was outvoted. We've run quite a few probability projections, done some checking in a few alternate realities where the timeline is a little different. Don't get a swelled head or anything, but you've made quite a splash wherever you've been. More than made a difference. You're not done here yet, Daniel. Not by half. 

"Going to put you to sleep now, my brother. When you wake up, you'll be fine, but you won't remember any of this. Won't remember me, or anything you've heard. Sorry I have to do this, but believe me, it's better this way. You'll be much happier.not knowing. 

"Wait!" Daniel cried, trying to open his eyes, not succeeding. Hard, so hard, trying to stay awake when all he wanted to do was sleep. "What... what am I?" 

"Never mind," the voice said from far, far away. Getting farther. "It doesn't matter. Just..sleep. Forget.." 

Couldn't resist the voice. Too strong. Do what it says.. 

Daniel slept. 

To be awakened again by the feeling of strong arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Confused, disorientated, Daniel opened his eyes to find himself crushed in the embrace of the System Lord. Chronos was almost hysterical with the euphoria of his relief and happiness. Relief about him. 

He - he'd been sick. Guess he had been. Guess it was bad. Not bad now, feeling fine. Where was he? What was going on? Not on the ship. Didn't feel like the ship. Surroundings were strange. Didn't look like any Goa'uld décor he had ever seen. Bunch of people over there, wearing long, shiny coats. Looked human. Also looked pretty scared. 

Well, Dorothy, this definitely wasn't Drasha anymore. This was just a guess, but it would seem matters had moved on since he was last conscious. Before Daniel had a chance to voice any questions Chronos was swinging him off the - table - he was lying on, clutching him close, kissing him hard and full in plain sight of everyone looking at them. He removed his mouth from Daniel's long enough to cry, "You are well again!" before launching yet another attack of osculation upon the almost overwhelmed man in his arms. 

Nah'tak pushed away the smile of satisfaction at his god's happiness from his face and turned to gravely address the group of Asar medical personnel and dignitaries. 

"The God Chronos is most grateful for your assistance in the realisation of this miracle. You may be assured he is every bit as generous in his gratitude as his anger. You may now count yourselves a very fortunate people indeed." 

The head of the Asar government stepped forward, nervously licking his lips. He was a tall, sparely built individual, well past his prime. His long, timeworn face was deathly pale; his light blue eyes darted nervously about the room before finally coming to meet those of the man addressing him. 

"The Asar wish to extend our most heart-felt gratitude for the assistance the - ah - God Chronos has rendered to our people and - and may we also express our pleasure at being able to be of some small service to him." 

Nah'tak bowed slightly to him. "Well spoken, Regulator Naus," the Jaffa intoned. 

Orin Naus gulped, and risked a look back at his colleges who were arranging to look elsewhere. Finding no help there he turned back to Chronos' representative. 

"If we might be so bold as to presume..we wish to inquire if the god would deign to accept our hospitality. We would show our gratitude. Thank the saviour of our planet. There would be a celebration, a ceremony.that is.if it would be pleasing.." 

With a growing sense of alarm Daniel felt himself being resolutely pushed back onto the table by the relentless advance of Chronos' ardour. 

_God! He's going to ravish me right in front of the whole company if I don't get him off me! Now!_

Daniel gritted his teeth, placed his hands firmly on Chronos' chest and pushed him away. Hard. The System Lord reeled back a step, hot anger flared in his dark eyes, but Daniel was ready for it, and him. 

"Not now!" he said a little coyly, inclining his head toward the group behind them. "They're waiting for you. You did just save their world." 

_That's what the tall guy said, anyway. Why do I have a feeling there's more to the story and I'm not going to like it?_

Daniel held his breath, hoping he'd read the situation right, hoping he hadn 't overstepped himself. Chronos glowered darkly at him a moment longer, his expression no longer as angry as it was - petulant. The System Lord was...pouting! 

"You are correct to remind me of this," he said grudgingly. "This is such a bother. I disposed of the Res for them, now they must fawn and shower me with tokens of their gratitude. Tedious. But unfortunately necessary. Now that you are well again, I want only to be with you." 

Chronos moved in close to him again, caressing his cheek tenderly, his eyes shining with a strange combination of lust and adoration. 

"You will be very pleased with me," he said softly. "My only desire was to help you, but that need has resulted in great goodness for these people. I liberated a world for you. Brought an end to a war. Does this not make you happy?" 

Something about the way Chronos said the words made Daniel's blood run cold. His heart raced with fear in his chest, the hand on his face, the arm pulling him close made his skin go cold. 

"What have you done?" He could barely get the words out, dread squeezing his throat almost shut. "What do you mean - liberating a world - stopping a war - disposing of the Res? Oh my God, what have you done?" 

Smiling as if he was presenting Daniel with a priceless gem, Chronos told him exactly what he had done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_"I did it for you". That's what he said. Did it for me? My god, my god..an entire race...wiped out...for...for me? Can't - can't deal with this..monstrous! This is monstrous! All dead...my fault. All my fault.. What am I going to do?_

Daniel had no idea what was going on around him, was barely aware of being shunted out at Chronos' side as he was taken - somewhere - and cleaned up. Completely uncaring of where he was and what was being done to him he submitted to Kirma's non-too-gentle ministrations and in due course was hosed down and dressed up. 

Still deeply immersed in his shock and misery, he sleepwalked beside Chronos through the nightmarish parade of ensuing events. Oblivious to everything. Oblivious also to the long looks Chronos was giving him, glances becoming increasingly less indulgent, more puzzled, more frequent and finally, impatient and angry. 

Daniel was unaware of Chronos' growing discontent with the manifest unhappiness of his companion. Nor did he suspect the reason. 

Now they were at some kind of banquet. Daniel was only dimly aware of his surroundings. Unable to look at the food or anyone at the table he sat at Chronos' side in miserable silence, bowing his head over the hands in his lap, trying not to see visions of burning children in his mind's eye. 

He didn't notice when someone spoke to him, was briefly distracted from his unhappiness when he was grabbed roughly by the arm and shook. But he didn't care; all he wanted to do was tumble back into his pit of despair and was well on his way to achieving this when the unexpected shock of real pain rudely intruded. The gripped arm was wrenched; he was jolted painfully back to full awareness by a sharp, stinging blow across his face snapping his head around and alerting him, finally, far too late, to the very real danger he was in. 

Chronos was seething with anger, shaking him. "What is WRONG with you?" he hissed. "Regulator Naus was speaking to you! ANSWER him!" 

Daniel looked up at him uncomprehending. He didn't even know who Regulator Naus was. 

"I'm - I'm sorry.what?" It was all he was able to say. 

There was a voice on the other side of him, a man trying to say something to smooth over the incident, but Chronos was having none of it. He was pissed. Oh boy, he was definitely pissed. Oh god. He was in trouble. 

"Does NOTHING I do please you?" Chronos growled menacingly at him. "I tend to you night and day, I save your life, - I save a world for you and still - still you will not even LOOK at me. What have I done wrong THIS time? How have I offended? I tire of this! This is no longer acceptable. I will tolerate this no longer." 

Chronos got to his feet, pulling Daniel up with him. The System Lord turned to cast a haughty gaze at the now quiet, quite frightened members of the Asar seated about the table. 

"My business is concluded here," he said curtly to his new subjects. "I take my leave of you. Lord Ister will remain here as my proxy. He will instruct you as to what will be expected of you as a member of my Protectorate. I have every expectation you will treat him with the same degree of respect and obedience you show me. I will return soon to see how things are progressing. You may continue with your meal." 

Chronos whirled and stalked away from the table and out of the huge banquet hall. He dragged Daniel bobbing helplessly behind him like a buoy caught in the wake of a battleship, the fingers clutching his bicep digging in so deeply they were threatening to cut off the circulation. 

Chronos said nothing, simply continued to stride across the huge open foyer of the - Daniel assumed it was some sort of official building, but had to admit he didn't honestly know where they were - until he reached the middle. The entourage came to a stop behind them, forming around them. Daniel couldn't spare them a moment's attention. Chronos had pulled him around, was holding his arms tightly, not letting him escape, and not letting him look away. Fury burning in his eyes, such rage. Golden glow around them, guess they were going back up to the ship, but he couldn't look away from the dark coldness blazing at him. So much trouble. He was in so, so much trouble... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He'd pushed the System Lord too far this time. Gotten stupid, gotten careless, complacent. Forgotten exactly who and what he was dealing with. Stupid mistake, Daniel. Really, really stupid. Possibly even fatal. Oh yeah, he was in trouble. 

Chronos dragged him stumbling and breathless through the sterile, echoing corridors of the vast ship. The System Lord stalked rapidly forward, hurling commands left and right at the minions he encountered during his swift, determined passage. Daniel knew where they were going. He knew also, from the foaming fury Chronos was working himself into, once they got there, if just getting raped and beaten again was the worst thing to befall him he'd be getting off lucky. 

He was surprised at how calm he felt. Part of him was scared, well, who wouldn't be and yet, and yet... 

Wasn't just because Jack was there, though it certainly helped. Wasn't just because he'd already been through so much he should be practically numbed well past the point of caring. That wasn't it. He was just calm. Not resigned. Calm. 

Weird. 

Well, whatever he was, it wasn't going to do him a damned bit of good now. They were here. Back in Chronos' pristine white, private chamber of horrors, he was dragged across the floor by the scruff of his neck, down the stairs, and hurled on the bed. 

_Oh dear, this again? Sure I couldn't interest you in a nice game of Crazy Eight's instead? How about Old Maid?_

Was this where his life started flashing in front of his eyes? Last moments of existence stuff? Could he have someone else's life? Oh, then he'd have to pick someone, wouldn't he? If he could have someone else' life play to out in his last moments, who would it be? Socrates? Ramses the Great? Hatuspset? 

Yosemite Sam? Really, Jack? 

Daniel lay sprawled on the vast white bed where Chronos had tossed him, watching with increasingly detached disinterest as the System Lord paced back and forth in front of him, gesturing and screaming. Daniel struggled to pull himself back, to focus, to try and understand what he was saying. Was probably important to pay attention now. Best also not to start giggling. Probably wouldn't go over too well. 

Chronos had stopped in front of him, was screaming at him, his face red and swollen with fury. 

"Answer me!" he shrieked. 

Oh crap, what was the question? 

Gaping stupidly at him obviously was the wrong move at this point. Chronos howled, darted a hand forward, fisting it brutally into the material of the front of his robe, yanking him off the bed and toward him. His other hand went back in preparation for its return connection with his face in an open-handed slap. 

_Well, go ahead, do your worst. Not like I can do anything to stop you. Knock yourself out. Oh, poor choice of words, Daniel._

The hand began to move, describing the arc toward his face. Daniel didn't flinch, didn't let his eyes waver from the anger-inflamed, sinking black pools of darkness in front of him. Here it comes. No fear. Strange, so strange. 

Chronos blinked, hesitated. The approaching hand wavered. Something in his eyes. Was it doubt? Fear? Of what? Of - of him? 

Chronos was afraid of him? 

Gone. It was gone. Now all he could see was unending blackness, more anger and a bottomless, rapacious hunger galloping within the Goa'uld. An unanswered desire getting larger and greedier the longer it was unsatisfied. It had been there for thousands of years, screaming for fulfilment, driving Chronos to give it what it wanted. Knowing it needed - something - but never finding it. 

There was nothing else inside him but need. And fear. It drove him. Fuelled his rage. Was the inspiration for all his wanton cruelties. Impelled him to commit endless atrocities in the hopes what he gained from feeding on suffering and the fear of others would satisfy the emptiness within himself. 

Hell had a name and a face and he was looking straight into the depths its soul. Far from being its master, Chronos was the slave. The poor unfortunate before him was nothing more than one of the ranks of the damned, a soul shackled and burning in the perpetual fires, writhing in unending torment, every unspeakable act he performed in hopes of slaking the flames only serving to bank them all the hotter. 

Poor lost trapped bastard. Who knew how pathetic and futile 'evil' was! If this was what it meant to be immortal - he could keep it! 

Well, he knew what Chronos was now. What he couldn't figure out was what Chronos wanted from him. But it looked like he was about to find out. 

The hand originally bent on beating him had joined its fellow clutching his clothing. "Mine!" Chronos was shouting, shaking him violently as he did so. "You are MINE! You belong to me! I am your Master! You will confess this! You will swear this! I command you! You will obey me!" 

Daniel let his body go limp. Held erect only by the support of the infuriated man before him, Daniel slowly shook his head and smiled. 

"No." 

If he thought Chronos was angry before, it was nothing compared to the slavering, hulking rage instantly possessing the System Lord at the sound of his small but obdurate defiance. Chronos threw back his head and howled again, the primal, keening sound making his bones vibrate. Almost completely mad now, Chronos grasped the hilt of the ornate dagger sheathed at his waist and swiftly withdrew it. Daniel didn't let the blade flashing menacingly over his head distract him. 

_Don't lose eye contact, no matter what. Stay with him, don't let him get away from you, no matter what he does to try and distract._

The knife quickly descended, met the collar of the robe, and started slicing through it, shredding the garment as Chronos began to madly, wildly hack it from his body. Daniel didn't react as he felt the sharp metal bite into him several times in the process, inscribing thin, clean red lines across his skin. Barely felt the cuts, was unconcerned as his covering was slashed from him, would not let his concentration lapse or falter as the knife was danced shining and red across his vision. Didn't lose the calm control as he was grabbed and hoisted up from the bed while what remained of his clothing beneath him was swept out of the way, as he was turned and hurled naked, face down and bleeding on the soft whiteness beneath him. Still unafraid as he heard the unmistakable sounds of the man behind him struggling to shed his own garments. 

If he was going to place an order for the life-of-your-choosing last minute instant replay he'd better make up his mind pretty soon. 

Grunting and panting Chronos straddled him, then yanked his head brutally back by pulling on a fistful of the hair. He felt the thin, cold keenness of the knife pressing against the vulnerable expanse of his up-turned, exposed throat. 

"You are mine! You belong to me!" Chronos hissed. "Say it! Say it now!" 

Daniel closed his eyes. This was it. He said it, or he died. No door number three. 

He was not only calm, but also more lucid than he had ever been. Nor had he ever been, while fully conscious, more aware of Jack and everything he was not only feeling, but also thinking. It was almost as if, here, at the end, they were finally, truly one. 

And yet, still so very different in who and what they each were. Even now. 

He knew what he had to do. Wasn't what Jack wanted him to do. He was sorry about that. But even now, in the very last moments, he couldn't turn away from what he needed to do. Not even for Jack. 

**_...do what he wants, Danny! Say it! Stay alive!_**

_...can't, Jack. Wouldn't be true. Would be a lie._

**_...who the hell CARES! Tell him what he wants to hear! Jesus! Don't go all noble on me now, baby, lie through your teeth if you have to, just stay alive!_**

_...no. I care. I can't. I won't. I'm sorry. Please try to understand. Some things are more important than survival. They just are. I might die by saying no, but if I buy my life with a lie you'll lose me just as surely. Can you understand that, Jack?_

**_...no...but I love you anyway..._**

There was more Daniel wanted to say, last moments of knowing the sweet bliss of Jack's thoughts entwined with his own but there was no more time. He still had to face the howling terror outside him seeking to destroy what it could neither possess nor understand. Sending him a kiss flavoured with mingled love and regret Daniel reluctantly pulled free from the touch of Jack's mind and prepared to make his stand. 

His eyes flew open and he was back on the bed, the knife at his throat, his life seemingly suspended on the whim of the man who still demanded his surrender and awaited his answer. 

However, things weren't always the way they seemed. 

"No," Daniel finally responded. 

The knife pressed to his throat trembled, as did the man atop him. "How dare you!" Chronos shrieked. "How dare you defy me? Don't you understand? I can kill you - I will kill you!" 

Oh, he understood. Chronos sought to camouflage the truth behind a smokescreen of rage, but Daniel heard the fear in his voice. Knew also, as did Chronos, no matter what happened, he'd already won. 

"No, you can't," Daniel said quietly, with absolute conviction. "You can't. You won't." 

"Obey me!" the voice trembled, faltered. 

"No." 

The body atop him began to shudder with terrible tremors. The hand holding the knife to his throat quaked. 

"You will fear me!" the System Lord sobbed. "You will obey me. I am Chronos! No one dares to defy me!" 

Daniel was silent, still. For several moments the only sounds were those of Chronos' rapid, terrified breathing. 

The voice, when it came at last, was small, almost mournful. 

"I don't want to kill you, Daniel." 

"Then don't," Daniel said softly, reaching up and putting his hand over the one holding the knife. Chronos didn't stop him as he firmly wrested the weapon from the System Lord's grasp and threw it across the room. The sound of it hitting the floor seemed to release something in Chronos; with a deep, shuddering sob he collapsed on top of Daniel, clutching him tightly as he shook and gasped out the toxic force of his rage and fear. 

The danger was past. Daniel lay quietly beneath the man hugging him fiercely as he trembled atop him. He absently stroked one of the arms encircling him, vast wonder possessing him. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but one thing he did know now - he had nothing more to fear from Chronos. Chronos hadn't hurt him and couldn't. Not now. Not any more. 

What was even more amazing - that Chronos knew this as well. 

They lay there a long time. Chronos had calmed, his breathing returning almost to normal when he began to move away enough to allow Daniel to turn toward him. Enabling him to see the eyes of the man beside him for the first time since he'd been thrown here at his apparent mercy. 

They were different. Less empty. Something lived within them now, something which had never been there before, newly born, faintly gleaming. Understanding? Hope? Daniel wasn't sure what he was seeing, but knew something had happened to Chronos. That made two of them. 

Chronos was looking deeply at him as he lay beside him, his eyes wide with wonder. He reached over, lightly touching the cheek he had bruised on Toris Nar, looking down at the cuts on Daniel's chest, then back up into his eyes. 

"I have hurt you again," he murmured, his voice heavy with genuine regret. "You should hate me, but I think you do not. Nor do you fear me." 

Daniel shook his head slightly. "There's no reason for me to do either anymore, is there?" 

"No," Chronos' words continued to issue forth in an almost dreamy, languid tone, while his eyes roamed reverently over Daniel's face, his own visage rapt with awe and the need to understand. 

"How could I have thought I could possess you? I must have been mad. I was mad. Mad to think I wanted to hurt you - could have hurt you. Who are you, Daniel? What are you to have such power over me while I have none over you? You do not fear me. Truly, do not fear me. I never thought knowing this would ever make me glad, but it does. 

"I must understand this. Where this courage, this power comes from. I must understand you. Will you help me, Daniel? Will you help me understand?" 

Chronos was earnest, ardent, hungry, pleading. Desperate to grasp what he instinctively knew he was seeking and needed. What would truly quell the emptiness within, not what he had formerly looked for to do so in its place. 

Unable to speak, but knowing what he had to do, Daniel merely nodded and opened his arms. Chronos looked away as if he did not dare take what was being offered, but then moved toward him, laying his head on Daniel's chest to lie there quietly beside him as Daniel wrapped his arms around him and drew him close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chronos was asleep. Right out of it. Snoring like a buzz saw. Wasn't too damn light either. 

The man beneath him was far away from such absolving oblivion. He was fully awake and aware. His mind was screaming with the urgent need to get up, move away, put as much distance as he could between himself and the slumbering man sprawled atop him. 

_Just have to get up, get out of here, go for a walk around the block, I think it's okay to panic now, what in the hell did I just do, and how the hell did I get away with it?_

Gritting his teeth, and moving with infinite caution, Daniel held his breath and eased his body out from underneath the System Lord's. Swallowing his impatient need to get up NOW he doggedly moved with excruciating care until he had succeeded in extracting himself without disturbing Chronos. 

He stood beside the bed for a moment, wavering dizzily, uncertain of where he was planning to go only knowing he had to go - somewhere. Anywhere..else. Goddamn white room. Everything was white. White and red. White all around, red from him. Hated it. Hated white. Green. Wanted green. 

Daniel felt cold and looked down at himself, feeling stupid, clumsy, and dense as he did so. Oh. Maybe he wanted some clothes before he thought about anything else. Christ, almost seemed like a wasted effort these days. Spent more time flapping in the breeze than anything else. Oh well. Clothes. Find some. 

Shaking his head to try and clear it Daniel stumbled up the stairs, meaning to make for the room where all the dresses were hanging. He was so oblivious to his surrounding he walked quite unknowing into the strong, wide chest of the man standing at the top of the stairs. Nah'tak's powerful arms enfolded him, almost crushing him. 

"Daniel!" The deep voice almost broke with relief. "You are unharmed! I was so afraid for you!" 

Nah'tak. What was he doing here? How did he - had he been...had he been outside? Listening? Why? 

Daniel could feel the Jaffa shaking as he hugged him fiercely, nearly smothering him with his emphatic embrace. He was plainly mighty relieved about something. Daniel didn't understand the reason for his deep distress, nor his equally vast relief, or even the reason for his very presence. He struggled to understand what Nah'tak was saying, uncomfortable with the idea the First Prime should be in any way upset because of him. 

Nah'tak was stroking his head fondly, the action causing Daniel to look up at him. He searched the brimming eyes above him, still not finding the comprehension he needed. 

"I am so pleased he did not hurt you." Tears were slipping from the golden eyes now, tracing twin, wet tracks down the dark, lined face. "He was not as angry the last time and he hurt you terribly then. I saw it. Saw everything. I tended to you afterwards, with him. It is part of my - function. To wait upon him, and remove all evidence of his displeasure. Ah, you did not know that. I can see it in your eyes. But why should you? 

"I waited outside for it to be over tonight. As I have so very many times before. I was afraid for you. I feared when I entered what I would see this time would be..worse." Nah'tak's face grew soft with wonder as he loosened his grip, unfolded his arms, took Daniel's face in his hands and peered into it as if he could make sense of things simply by looking deeper. 

"And yet, you are unharmed." Nah'tak continued in a hushed voice. "Somehow you have tamed him. You have stilled the wrath of God. How? How have you done this, Daniel?" 

Daniel found he had no answer, and wasn't capable of speaking even if he did. As Nah'tak continued to cup his face in his huge black hands, the golden eyes lanced deeply inside him. He felt suddenly inadequate, crudely unworthy of the admiration bathing him, the skin of his face burning with denial. 

Nah'tak shook his head, his voice tender with realisation and regret. "Forgive me for my part in this. You do not deserve this. You should not be here, Daniel. And yet, so much has changed because you are. Almost as if there is a purpose for your presence; as if it was intended by something larger, wiser than the only will I have ever considered to be divine." 

He heard that. That was important. He shouldn't let that go. But first he had to get out of this place. Just get away. Maybe then, he could think more clearly. 

"Nah'tak," Daniel blurted, finding he could finally speak. "I want to go to the Arboretum. I - I have to go there. Get out of here. Can you take me?" 

Nah'tak smiled fondly at him, putting his large hands on Daniel's naked shoulders to kindly emphasis his point. "Of course, but I should think you would want to go somewhere else first." 

Daniel blinked stupidly at him for several seconds before it hit. "Oh yeah," he smiled sheepishly at the amused man before him. "No point in giving the natives any more cheap thrills." 

He lingered where he was, swaying slightly, knowing what he had to do, but somehow still unable to come up with the volition to set his body in motion. Nah'tak nodded, squeezed his shoulders and then released him as he said simply, "Wait here." Then he was gone. 

Daniel barely had time to miss his comforting nearness before he had returned with a robe and a pair of sandals. Seeing them made Daniel remember he'd lost the ones he'd previously been wearing somewhere along the way whilst being dragged through the ship. Whatever. 

With Nah'tak's capable assistance he was soon decent again. And more than anxious to be on his way. The Jaffa gently took his arm and began to lead him from the suite. Daniel looked up at him, grinned faintly and said, "Nah 'tak, I'd really like to start talking to your people, but first, what say you and I have a little conversation about a man called Teal'c, and..God..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nah'tak sat cross-legged in the grass beside the man who lay there quietly breathing, lost in a deep, peaceful sleep. Daniel had been a long time coming to this state; many words had passed between them before exhaustion had silenced him. They had spoken of many things which deeply troubled him. 

Nah'tak had lived long, seen much. He was a man of much experience, but very limited perspective. He had lived almost three times as long as the man beside him and yet the scope of his vision and awareness was barely half. 

He had come into the world knowing a single truth. What he was here for, what he was meant to do, what he was to believe clearly delineated for him by this basic certainty. Living his entire life, judging every experience, finding the basis for every action within the framework provided for him by this one, central truth. 

Chronos and his kind were gods. His gods. He was made and born to serve them. That was his one and only purpose. That was all there was. That was all he believed - all he ever needed to believe. 

How could this be so when beside him slept a man who was wiser and stronger of heart and will than the one he had always believed was a god? How could Chronos be a god, and yet be a manifestly lesser being than the man he sought to possess? Daniel made no personal claims to be any greater than what he was, and yet had demonstrated in thought, word and deed he was much more than he believed himself to be. Certainly a larger being than the god who had tried to best him and could not. 

Daniel was a child in years compared to the ones he had seen, but was infinitely older and wiser in the diversity of his understanding. Daniel's vision was wide, encompassing many truths. Some of which he had taken the patient time to share with him just now. 

Daniel had told him much. Much about the other gods he had seen, known, personally been responsible for defeating. Another surprising contradiction. True, stories of these deeds had been circulated by those of his kind, but they had been only stories. Barely whispered rumours of possible events, scarcely more than shadows. 

Shadows no more. They were fact. They had indeed happened. He had this from the very man who had not only witnessed them, but had been an integral part of them, a man Nah'tak knew did not lie. 

How could a mere man kill a god? Not just one! Ra, Hathor, Seth. All had fallen due to the efforts of this man and his companions. The power of Apophis broken, his queen killed, Nertii's, treachery exposed, Heru'ur denied, driven back. The mightiest of the gods - all defeated. By three 'insignificant' Tau'ri and one of his own kind. It was not possible unless, as Daniel had told him, those he had worshipped and served all his life as such were not gods at all. 

The Sho'va who walked at Daniel's side did not believe in the divinity of the god he had betrayed. Teal'c was a name well known among his people. Well-known, reviled - and no longer allowed to be uttered. He was Sho'va. Traitor. Fit only to be cast from the company of his people and killed when he was captured. 

So the gods had declared him. Such his people believed of him because it is what they had been told to do. So Nah'tak had thought of him. Until today. 

Daniel walked with the Sho'va. Fought beside him, knew his heart and mind, could recount the truth of his actions. Daniel said his name was Teal'c. Teal'c was an honourable man who had seen the truth and burned with a desire to free his people from an oppression they suffered and abetted in unwitting ignorance. 

Nah'tak did not know Teal'c, but he knew Daniel. Daniel was an honourable man. Daniel spoke the truth. Daniel had just told him he trusted him as much as he trusted Teal'c. That he was as honourable, noble and brave as the man his god had told him he should hate and despise as Sho'va. 

He felt unworthy of the compliment Daniel had just paid him. Nor did he feel he deserved to be compared to a man who rightly wore the epithet assigned to him like a bright badge of honour. 

Nah'tak did not know Teal'c. But because of the man who valued them both, he now very much wanted to. Almost as much as he now desired to lift the stain of ' Sho'va' from a name which should never have been touched by it. 

There were many things for him to consider, along with Daniel's desire, which he now shared, for his people to hear of these matters as well. Much to consider, but then he saw Chronos making his way through the trees toward them, looking strangely lost and anxious. Looking not at all like himself. This would have to wait. 

Nah'tak felt the stirring of a strange sadness within him. Though some things could now never be the same, he suddenly realised his service to Chronos had been based on much more than fear and respect for his divinity. That had become secondary to the larger, more encompassing current basis for his loyalty. 

It was this foundation which would serve him now in helping him to decide how to best help the master he had come to love find out what he really was. 

"Forgive me, my lord," Nah'tak began as he quickly got to his feet. "I did not mean to distress you. Daniel asked me to bring him here. My god did direct me to obey his Favoured in these small desires, did he not?" 

Chronos frowned slightly at Nah'tak's last statement, shaking his head and motioning for his First Prime to sit back down on the grass. The Jaffa instantly complied, looking up at Chronos as he came to a stop by his side, his head bowed. Chronos looked past him, at Daniel, his eyes clouded and distant. 

"Don't call me that," he murmured absently before slumping to the grass on Daniel's other side. 

"My.." Nah'tak began hesitantly, pausing as he was not sure which 'that' Chronos had been referring to. 

"Don't call me a god," Chronos continued in a barely audible voice as he began to stroke Daniel's hair with fierce concentration and devotion. "I have claimed to be such, but it is not so. I am not a god, Nah'tak. I do not know what I am. Except I know I am nothing when I look at him." 

Nah'tak said nothing, not wishing to break the amazing silence with words which would mean nothing. 

"I must discover what I am," Chronos finally began to speak again. "He has promised to help me do this. I am not what I thought I was. That much is clear to me now. As this is so, I am confessing it to you. I wish to ask your forgiveness for deceiving you, and also to ask, if it is not from believing me to be a god - is there any other reason you would wish to continue to serve me? Now you know there is no reason you should fear and worship me I will not compel you if you do not wish to remain in my service." 

Chronos lifted his eyes from Daniel, levelling a look of tired desperation at the man he had all but begged not to desert him. Its naked courage astonished Nah'tak, as did the new, frank openness of the man the Jaffa now knew he could, indeed, continue to serve. 

"There is, my lord," Chronos' First Prime informed him with an answering look of quiet pride and deep devotion. "I would be honoured to continue to pledge my loyalty and service to you." 

"I thank you," Chronos replied quietly, his eyes bright. "I have much to learn. There is much to do. Much I must change. I am grateful I will have your help." 

"I would give it to no one else, my lord." 


	8. Chapter 8

  
"They were warned to surrender or die. They would not comply. They only had themselves to blame for their extermination."

Daniel closed his eyes and expelled a weary sigh. Okay, he'd known this wasn't going to be easy. And it certainly wouldn't happen overnight. However, he hadn't really realized just how difficult a task it was going to be to help Chronos understand certain concepts of basic human morality. None of which he seemed to be even remotely familiar with. 

Especially the most simple one having to do with the value of life. 

He opened his eyes again to see the System Lord still staring at him with puzzled expectation. It seemed as if they had been at this for hours. He'd awakened in the Arboretum to find Nah'tak gone, Chronos sitting beside him in his place. He'd also awakened to happily discover food laid out on a large cloth, waiting for him to wake up and dig in. 

He'd done so quite unashamedly. He was ravenous. 

Chronos ignored the banquet, feasting instead on the sight of his companion. Daniel had endured the hungry, uncertain looks, was untroubled by the awkward silence as he devoted his full concentration to stuffing his face. The way Chronos was shifting around and flicking distractedly at various food items he was not happy at being ignored, but he was putting up with it. Hell with him. He could wait. 

Eventually they'd gotten to the main event. Talking about yesterday. Not about last night - Daniel doubted either one of them had enough of a grasp of exactly what had happened to be able to talk about it. Nor did they particularly want to. Well, he sure didn't want to anyway. Chronos still had trouble looking him directly in the eye, so best guess he felt the same way. 

Much safer to talk about why it had happened. Talk about the Res. Talk about why killing them had been _A Bad Thing._

He'd been trying for ages. Chronos was clearly not getting it, staring at him with the same glazed incomprehension he'd seen in Jack's eyes innumerable occasions when Sam had tried to explain some finer point of astrophysics to him. He was starting to run out of analogies. Damn! 

"Chronos, you just can't going around - killing people - simply because they don't agree with you!" 

"Why not?" 

A fair question, asked with all the ingenuous curiosity of a small child. Only fitting, for in many ways the System Lord seemed to think like one, for all the millennia he'd been kicking around. 

"Wha..? Because!" 

Brilliant, Daniel. Really insightful. How do you explain a concept which should be self-evident, requiring no explanation, to someone to whom it obviously - wasn't. Maybe he wasn't just being stupid - maybe it wasn't possible. Maybe Chronos really wasn't capable of understanding this. Maybe the Goa'uld didn't possess the capacity to form a moral sense. Maybe they were truly devoid of even the rudiments of compassion, conscience or the ability to be merciful. 

Damn, better hope not! 

_Okay, breathe, think, you've had to reason your way around worse situations than this there HAS to be a way to make him understand. Maybe you've been making this too hard._

"It's wrong to kill." 

"Why?" 

The question stunned him. Momentarily driving all other thoughts out of his head before the power of this small word. Why? Why - was it wrong to kill? 

He knew why. He thought he did. But - what did he know? Why it was wrong all the time? Why it was wrong - except under certain circumstances. Why he thought he was better than Chronos because he imagined he knew the answer and the System Lord didn't? 

Was the reason he had taken life in the past any 'better' than the reasons Chronos had done so if it was in fact all wrong? Why did he think he had any right to be talking to him about any of this? Where was all his imagined moral superiority now? 

Given the proper circumstances or motivation, all were killers, under the skin. No difference between him and the Goa'uld beside him, watching him carefully, waiting for an answer he no longer felt he had the right to give him. No difference, except Chronos was, if anything, more honest about the way he did it. He just \- did it. He didn't clutter the act up with the smokescreen of moral pretentiousness. 

Okay, Okay, Daniel, don't lose your head here. You've done wrong, you know that - and you know why. You might even do it again, there's no way to know that - but you can try - not to. That's what matters. That's what makes the difference. Trying. Knowing and trying. And trying some more, when you don't quite make it. That's what makes you - human. What makes the difference between you - and him. 

Chronos doesn't know there's another way. Doesn't know - he has a choice. No one has ever told him, or tried to show him. He should at least have the opportunity to decide. He still might not change, but if he doesn't know there any reason to, how is he even going to be able to try? 

"Everything which exists has as much right to do so as you do. You are no more inherently valuable than..than the insect you thoughtlessly tread underfoot. Because you can do so - it might appear you are more important, but that appearance is an illusion, a self-justification you use to excuse the fact you have arbitrarily chosen to end a life. For no other reason than - you can." 

Chronos smiled mockingly at him. "The same argument compels me to believe I am in fact superior to the insect by virtue of the fact I can destroy it as I wish. Power determines superiority." He shrugged his shoulders, as if seeking to apologise for so blatantly stating what to him was a self-evident truth. "The strong survive through being strong. The weak fall to them because they are weak. It is the way of things." 

"It still doesn't mean you are better," Daniel persisted stubbornly. "Only bigger. Chronos, the Res were sentient beings, unique beings. They had a right to exist. Surely there were other - solutions - then genocide." 

"Their clear lack of intelligence dictated otherwise," Chronos replied, a faint look of annoyance flickering across his face. "By their refusal to submit to a superior power they demonstrated they were weak and inferior." 

_Too stupid to live. Might be something in that. God, this is so - frustrating!_

"The Goa'uld consider humans to be an inferior species, do they not. You have said this much to me yourself." 

"Yes," Chronos returned cautiously. 

"And yet, you use us as hosts. Doesn't that seem to you to be a little inconsistent? Aside from anatomical inconveniences, if all you need is a body, well, why not use \- a dog? A horse? A bird? A simian species? Why do you use humans and humanoid species as hosts?" 

"It is not possible," Chronos said slowly. "It is not a question of anatomy, but rather the development of the brain. The host's brain must be sufficiently evolved, have achieved a certain order of intelligence of..." 

"Of self-awareness?" Daniel returned softly. 

"It is so." Chronos would not look at him as he answered him. 

"So, even though the Goa'uld are 'strong' enough to over-ride the awareness of the host, you admit for you to even be capable of inhabiting the body, that awareness you subsequently chose to believe no longer exists once you've suppressed it has to be there in the first place. The host is not inferior to the Goa'uld, in that it is every bit as self-determining and aware, it simply can't stop the Goa'uld from taking over. Mind you, I can understand why your species has had to believe it is superior, and has had to try to convince us of that fact as well. Tell me something, Chronos. If I was able to reach in and pull you out of Alexander's body and throw you on the ground, here, how long do you think you would last?" 

Chronos said nothing. Simply stared at him. Definitely seemed to have his undivided attention now! 

"Not long, I would think. Alexander and I could get up, walk out of here and you'd be just a dead snake in the grass. Kinda puts a little different spin on it, when you think about it in those terms, doesn't it? I'm a human, Chronos. Do you consider me to be an inferior being?" 

The System Lord was smiling, shaking his head. "No Daniel, I do not. I think, however, you are a very dangerous one. You are fortunate it is already far too late too kill you." 

"Thank you, I think," Daniel smiled tightly back at him. 

"Why do you love him?" 

The question had come out of nowhere, hitting him as hard as an anvil impacting into the middle of his chest. "What?" 

"Why do you love Jack?" Chronos repeated patiently. 

Startled, embarrassed, Daniel started to move away but was stopped when Chronos quickly reached out and caught his chin between his thumb and first finger. Holding it tightly Chronos forced him to look at him, his eyes clearly conveying he expected and wanted an answer to his question. 

Which was the last thing Daniel wanted to give him. 

"I - I just do," he finally mumbled. 

"Why?" Chronos persisted in a slightly louder, more insistent voice; his fingers tightening slightly on Daniel's chin. 

Damn - sometimes the System Lord was like a dog worrying a bone. Terminal stubbornness. Something else they evidently had in common. How was he going to talk his way out of this one? 

"Because...." 

"How does he please you? What does he do that makes you happy? How was he able to win your affection? What does he do I do not?" 

_Oh boy. Don't like the way this is going!_

Daniel tried to pull back from Chronos' grip, but found he couldn't. The System Lord wasn't hurting him, but he also, definitely, wasn't letting go. Not simply of the grip he had on his chin. 

"It's not like that," Daniel finally answered, trying to weigh every word very carefully. "It's not because of what he does, although that's certainly a part of it. I can't explain it. It's.. he's..he's..Jack..." 

Chronos considered the response for a moment. "This is not very helpful information for learning to become like him." 

Daniel could not hold back the short burst of laughter elicited by the System Lord's statement. 

"I'm sorry!" he said hastily, afraid he had offended the Goa'uld. "It's just - you have no idea \- how - what you just said.." Shit! He was going to start laughing again. Jack would be having kittens if he was here right now. 

"You are too delightful," Chronos sighed, starting to move toward him, not only unperturbed by Daniel's laughter, but also seemingly excited by it. "I have killed men for being not half as bold with me as you have been. You say things to me I would not suffer from anyone else, and enchant me utterly in doing so. If this is how your Jack makes you feel, perhaps I understand the reason why you love him better than you know." 

Chronos was pulling him closer. Daniel was still laughing, even though it looked like he was about to get kissed. Quite thoroughly if the expression on Chronos' face was anything to go by. Not like it hadn't happened before. No problem. Close your eyes and think of Jack... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He was dreaming. 

Dark. It was so dark. Cold. Wherever he was, it felt so cold, empty. Like some friendless, lost limbo. 

Or a tomb. 

Wherever he was, suddenly he wasn't alone. A tendril of warmth and hope curled about him, caressing him as surely as the thoughts it carried with it. 

**_...where have you been? You've been so far away. At times I can hardly feel you any more._**

_...sorry, Jack. Trying so hard...don't want..._

**_...don't want me to know? How alone you feel, how scared, how much you want to come home? How unhappy you are? I know, I know. Doing something, trust me, won't be long, promise._**

_...can't be, Jack, can't. Won't let you. Won't let you do this. Destroy yourself, betray everything you believe in. Not for me._

**...don't care.**

_...yes you do. Yes you do. Understand now. Understand you. Some things matter more than anything. Love you so much. Too much to let you do this to yourself. Especially for me._

**_...won't abandon you, Danny, don't ask me to. Please.._**

_...have to Jack, must. Can't wait. Something is happening; he's up to something. Don't know what, don't know, but you have to move now. Time's running out. More at stake here than me. Much more. Can't have anyone else hurt because of me. Can't have that on my conscience. Do it Jack! Please! Before it's too late!_

**_...can't see you, Danny, can barely feel you. Want to see you, hold you._**

_...promise me you'll do it! Promise me, Jack!_

**_...no...no I can't...don't make me._**

_...promise me!_

**_...no...no..._**

Reaching blindly through the darkness, trying to catch, touch, pull him close. Only to feel the warmth and hope slipping through his fingers, plunging him back into solitary darkness, spinning helplessly, falling, lost... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Having Daniel in his head like this was really proving to be damned inconvenient. Made it almost impossible to bend the rules with Mr. 'Do The Right Thing' breathing down his neck. 

Especially when he knew in his heart Danny was right. 

There was just too much at stake. Too much at risk to hold back what he knew. Especially after Sam had told him what she had learned from her father. Had been a brave thing to do, had nearly killed her to do it. She knew what it could mean, knew too what it could cost all of them. But, she was also a soldier, and a damned fine one. Damned fine. She knew where her duty lay. 

So did he. Yet, it still hadn't been enough to make him go. To make him do it. Hadn't been enough until.. 

The longer they were apart, the stronger the connection grew. Lu had told him this would happen, but he hadn't understood what it would mean. How it would affect him. How it would change him. It was more than knowing and being known. More than it being impossible to hide anything from Danny, or have him experience the same totality of knowing. 

It was like having the essence of his lover permeate every cell of his being. Like having Daniel inside his skin, looking out through his eyes, Daniel's unique perceptions colouring the way he experienced everything. Shaping his thoughts, his reactions, his very way of thinking. Not overwhelming or 'overwriting' that which was Jack O'Neill, but rather enhancing and expanding it. Enabling him to see and experience things in a way he had never ever dreamed was possible. 

There was very little ambiguity in Danny's worldview. Also, strangely, not a lot of latitude, when it came to certain things. Especially those things having to do with what mattered more in the 'grand scheme of things' - almost everybody and everything else, or Daniel Jackson. 

In a hopefully happier time and place Jack fully intended to strongly debate some of Daniel's more erroneous, deeply held convictions with the man in question, but unfortunately, in the here and now, there was no getting away from the fact he was right. In this one, there really was no other choice but to do the right thing. No matter what that would mean for both of them. 

It didn't help at all, not one damned bit, that Danny not only knew exactly what he had to do and why, but was the one pushing him to do it. Didn't help at all. 

_Please stop forgiving me, Danny. Just - stop. Only makes it worse..._

So he'd done it. He'd taken Sam by the arm, and together they had both gone to see the General. He'd made her spill her guts to their commanding officer and then he'd gone and done the same. 

Everything. All of it. Everything he'd figured out, everything he'd arranged with Martouf, everything he knew from Daniel about what was going on where he was. Everything. Given it all away. His plan, his one shot at escaping. His one chance to save Danny. No choice. 

It was just getting too big. So much bigger than the two of them and what they wanted. Too much at stake to try playing a lone hand in the furtherance of selfish desires. Seeing the terrible truth of this was what having Danny in his head had done to him. 

Hadn't taken George long to act. To first issue the order to seal the mountain and sweep it from top to bottom with TERs before getting on the phone to his superiors with the rest of the good news. 

When he'd finished spilling his guts George had stopped him before he'd left the briefing room. Took him by the arm, turned him around, looked at him with one of those looks where you could see the wheels turning, but couldn't tell what fuel they were spinning on. All he'd said, after all the looking, was, "I'm proud of you, son." That was it, nothing more. Just as well. He couldn't have stood anything else. 

Proud of him. Yeah, right. 

That had been hours ago. Base was swept. They hadn't turned up a damned thing. The bird they sought had apparently flown the coop. Bastard was still once step ahead of them. He'd waited too long, given the Ashrak the time he needed to escape. Really blown it this time. 

Well, wherever the hell he was now, the Ashrak was not on the base. Also not getting back on it. So if the gate really was the way he had gotten here, he was stranded. A piece of speculation neither helpful nor comforting. And oh boy, did he ever feel oh, so secure to think there was some whacko alien loose somewhere out in the world, probably more than pissed at the lot of them for blowing his cover and cutting off his escape route. 

Christ, he was turning into quite the ray of sunshine these days. Maybe he should knock off moping, get up, unlock the door and venture out to see if there was anyone else's day he could ruin. 

Or not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You have your orders, Major. Deliver the President's message to the Tok'ra High Council and return as quickly as possible with their response." 

"Yes sir," Sam said quietly as she stood at the foot of the ramp with General Hammond, waiting for the gate to finishing dialing to the staging destination Martouf had chosen as their first stop on their journey to the Tok'ra's secret base. 

Martouf himself stood several feet away from them, his gaze averted, his posture stiff and formal. His face was an expressionless mask, but Sam had come to know him well enough to realize he was more than aware of how unwelcome he had become in the SGC. Even though the General had said nothing to indicate this was the case, she was also sure Martouf was aware the alliance between the Tok'ra and Earth had just become more than strained, and she was the reason. 

Best to just get out of here and get this all over with. She didn't know what was in the message she was carrying, nor did she know what the higher-ups had decided. Wasn't her place to know, she was only the messenger, but she was more than frightened all the same. 

Even though she knew she'd had no choice, had her confession closed the door not only on Daniel, but on her father as well? If the President had chosen to sever the alliance, would she ever see either one of them again? 

It was time to go. As soon as the event horizon stabilized, Martouf started toward it. Sam looked up at the control room one last time. No sign of the colonel. She'd hoped he would come to see her off, but no. No one had seen him since he'd left the briefing room. She hated to leave like this, hated to leave him after what he'd had to do, but she had no choice. She'd have to trust one of his other friends would lend a hand. 

Nodding to the general Sam walked up the ramp and into the blue. 

Martouf was standing in front of the DHD, his back to her, preparing to dial up their next destination as soon as the gate deactivated. She was just as glad he didn't turn around. Really didn't want to face him or make conversation. Just wanted to get there, deliver her message and then find somewhere to be alone for a while. 

What she really wanted was to be the bearer of good news for a change, instead of bad. 

The clearing where the gate stood on the world where they had arrived became silent as the gate deactivated. Sam waited for the sound of the first chevron being keyed in which would signify Martouf was dialing in the address of their next destination. It didn't come. Martouf continued to stand motionless at the DHD. 

"Martouf, is something wrong? Why aren't you dialing?" 

"There's been a slight change in plans, Samantha," Martouf replied in a strange, quiet voice. 

Before she had a chance to react Martouf whirled around, a Zat gun in his hand, ready for firing and aimed right at her. As much as she didn't like the sight of that, she liked the strange look on Martouf's face even less. 

Whatever was going to happen next, she probably wasn't going to like it any better either. 

"Colonel O'Neill is very clever," Martouf continued in that same, quiet voice. "But not nearly as clever as he thinks he is." 

Then he pulled the trigger, sparing her the dilemma of having to decide whether or not she really wanted him to explain what he was talking about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jack stood in the control room, staring down at the dark, quiescent Stargate. He'd missed Sam leaving. Hadn't meant to do that. Hadn't meant to let her go without letting her know she'd done the right thing and he was proud of her for it. Had meant to try and show her he was okay. Even though he wasn't. Which was why he'd missed her. Okay? That's a hot one. From where he was standing right here and now, Jack didn't know if anything was ever going to be okay again, least of all him. 

Sighing, Jack looked away from the strangely mournful sight of the silent gate only to turn back again as it began to sing its whining song of activation. 

"Incoming traveller," Simmons dutifully chimed, a slightly troubled look on his face. "We haven't got any teams off world, sir," he commented, glancing at Jack. 

Hammond joined them before the last chevron started glowing. An armed SF team thundered into the embarkation room, forming a protective barrier at the base of the ramp as the event horizon stabilized. 

"We have an incoming traveller, sir," Simmons addressed the general, a little nervously, as Hammond reached his side. 

"I can see that, son," Hammond replied, putting a reassuring hand on the lieutenant's shoulder as he and Jack both looked over him, waiting to see what signal, if any, would be transmitted through the newly active wormhole. 

What they awaited swiftly registered on the monitor. An SG-1 signal. At first, at the sight of it, Jack's heart leapt with an impossible hope. Daniel! Oh, please, let it be Daniel! 

_Don't be stupid, Jack, Daniel doesn't know the new code. Even if he did have a GDO._

_He could know it. He could've learned it from you._

Of course it wasn't Daniel. Couldn't possibly be Daniel. Hammond was looking at him. Did he know, did he guess what he was thinking? 

"Colonel, maybe we'd better see why Major Carter is returning so soon after leaving." 

_Sam. Of course, it's Sam. Who else could it be?_

Followed closely by the general Jack walked into the embarkation room as Sam stumbled down the ramp. Alone. She looked as if she was about to fall; one of the soldiers lowered his weapon and quickly stepped forward to lend her an assisting arm. 

By the time Jack made it to her she was already trying to move away from the man, saying she was fine, turning to flash her commanding officer a slightly tremulous attempt at a reassuring smile. Right behind him, Hammond dismissed the SF contingent to the accompaniment of the sound of the gate deactivating. 

"Carter?" Jack put a supporting arm around her shoulders she tried not to look as if she was grateful to receive. "Are you all right? What the hell happened? Why did you come back? Where's Marty?" 

"One question at a time," Hammond admonished gently as he focused his own level look of concern upon the major. "Major Carter, are you in need of medical assistance?" 

"No sir," Carter shook her head emphatically. "I'm okay. Just the after effects of a zat blast. Shook me up a bit, but it's wearing off." 

"Zat gun?" Jack cried. "What the -" 

"It was Martouf," Sam blurted out, shifting her gaze from one man to the other as she waited for their reactions. "As soon as the gate deactivated, he turned on me. He said something about the colonel not being as smart as he thought he was, then he fired at me. I must have temporarily lost consciousness due to the effect of the blast. When I came to, he was gone. Martouf must have used the Stargate to get away, but I don't remember hearing it. That's why I think I was unconscious for a short time. I don't know where he gated to. Sorry, sir. I checked out the DHD, but it was too late to catch the last address. I came back as soon as I could walk." 

"Martouf!" Jack snarled. "That stinking, slimy, putrid piece of Tok'ra - " 

"Easy, Jack," Hammond said quietly, but firmly, his eyes never leaving the blue ones of the woman before him. "You're sure you're all right, Major? He didn't harm you in any other way?" 

"No sir, I don't think so sir," she replied quickly. "Really, I'm fine." 

"Sonofabitch!" Jack fumed, rounding angrily on his commanding officer. "We're not going to let him get away with this! Sir, request permission to kick some Tok'ra ass, sir!" 

Hammond struggled to keep the smile off his face as he responded to the clearly angered colonel. Not that he blamed Jack for wanting to run amuck in some sort of retributive action. 

Considering all the ass kicking he'd needed to do and had not been allowed to do, it was a small wonder he hadn't already exploded. Considering also his past history of loose cannon behaviour against the amount of provocation Jack O'Neill had already been subjected to, the degree of personal self control he had so far demonstrated in this matter had been astonishing. More than that, it had been highly commendable. Jack had more than worked with him in this. More than proved no matter his personal feelings and considerations, he could be trusted. Hammond more than appreciated this fact; he had a great deal of respect for the man because of it. 

Time to find a way to show Jack virtue does indeed have its own reward. And there were compensations for continuing to be a team player even when you most didn't want to be one. 

Jack didn't know this yet, but the man who commanded the SGC was going to find a way to get him and his team through that gate if it killed him. However, this wasn't it. 

"I have no intention of letting this matter go unaddressed," Hammond began as he fastened his best 'stern but steadying' commanding officer's stare upon his seething subordinate. "We have to ascertain whether or not Martouf was acting on his own or upon instructions from his superiors. To that end I intend to send a signal to the Tok'ra and 'invite' them to provide an explanation for this incident. But first I would like you to take the Major to the infirmary to have her checked over. Just in case." 

Jack was clearly unhappy with this response, but also had the grace to look faintly guilty he had not thought to look to Carter's well being first himself. 

"Of course, I'll do it right away, sir," he mumbled grudgingly. 

Overriding her faint protests he started to steer her toward the exit, but didn't leave the room without throwing a parting comment over his shoulder. 

"All we'll get from them will be double-talk out of both sides of their mouths! Just give me five minutes. Locked room, me, snakehead, no questions asked. I'll find out what's going on!" 

Hammond shook his head sadly as he walked after them. Definitely had to find a way to send the lad on his way soon. The man was only human, after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was only human. One feeble flame of faltering resistance pitted against an implacable and insatiable will honed to deadly perfection over thousands of years, oh so much better than he was at this. Having had so much more time to practice, to get really, really good at getting what it wanted. 

His head ached with the constant, penetrating questions. Like slivers of steel being driven into his brain. Like being slowly nibbled to death. No rest, no respite, no escape. Nowhere to turn, nowhere to hide. 

It was the same question. Over and over and over. Framed a myriad different ways, but always the same question. 

Why did he love Jack? 

Over and over, constantly asked of him, an answer constantly required of him. It was as if, for the Goa'uld, every other consideration in the universe had fallen away before his driving determination to learn the full nature of the pre-existing intimate bond daring to defy him. Enduring without his consent, a blatant barrier to his will. 

As if being able to define it would give him the power to make it not so. 

That wasn't what terrified Daniel so much. He was beginning to understand how Chronos' mind worked enough to realize the strategy he was now employing was indicative of a larger problem. The invasive questioning wasn't Daniel's biggest concern. The 'plan' behind it all was what was worrying him. 

Chronos had one. He definitely had one. He always had a 'plan'. The System Lord's mind was like a series of interlocking boxes, layer upon layer of deep, hidden plots, schemes and secret machinations. A room full of spiders couldn't weave as may webs as he did, while not losing track of a single thread in the complex work. That mind was fully focused upon him now. The web was closing in, cutting him off, coccooning him alive and screaming. 

Helpless, unable to do anything as he was held fast and slowly, irrevocably sucked dry.. 

He had to figure it out. Had to find out what Chronos was really up to. He'd tried to warn Jack, felt him finally, grudgingly, comply, but still wasn't sure if he'd been in time. The feeling of dread was just so full upon him, coupled with an inchoate sense - he'd missed something. Something important. But what, he didn't know. Just couldn't seem to think straight. Just needed a minute to himself. Then he'd figure it out. He'd stumble on what he'd missed. It would come to him. It had to. 

But it was as if Chronos knew this and was as determined not to give him the breathing space he needed to work it out. War of nerves, war of wills, tense stalemate, neither winning nor losing. Eyeing each other warily, circling about as the questions were hurled, deflected, hurled again. 

He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep it up. And yet, something told him he did not dare give ground, for even an instant. Too much at stake. 

"It is time for you to understand what must be," Chronos said suddenly, the change in his voice instantly alerting Daniel. He'd heard Chronos use this tone of voice before. It was never good. 

Shit! Here it comes! 

"Daniel, come here." 

Chronos indicated a spot on the couch beside him. Daniel ceased his restless movement across the white carpet and turned wary eyes upon the seated System Lord. 

"I can see you fine from over here," he said carefully. 

"That may be," Chronos returned, a slightly amused smile on his face. "However, you cannot see what I wish you to see.from over there." Still smiling he reached forward and activated the interface monitor on the table before him. As he sat back against the cushions once more he repeated his demand. This time, definitely not smiling. 

"I said, come here." 

Every cell in his body screaming to run the other way, Daniel complied. 

As he sat a careful distance from Chronos Daniel could not help but remark the screen was blank. Whatever it was Chronos wanted him to see, evidently he was going to work up to showing it to him. Big set up before springing the surprise. Not good. Definitely not good. The more Chronos smiled and put off showing his hand, clearly savouring the build-up as much as the revelation, the deeper the pile of doo-doo Daniel knew he was going to end up in. 

Chronos enjoyed gloating almost as much as he relished winning. The Cheshire Cat himself couldn't compete with that grin. This was so not good. 

"That's better," Chronos said softly, smiling widely at him, but not touching him. A state of affairs Daniel was incredibly grateful for. He hoped he could hang onto the unaccustomed feeling a little longer, but something about the predatory gleam in Chronos' eyes rather put the boots to the feeble, futile notion. 

"I have given you ample opportunity to freely declare your unconditional allegiance to me. You have not done so. It occurs to me you mistakenly believe you have some choice in this matter." 

Daniel knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help the violence of his response. Just when he thought Chronos couldn't possibly get any more arrogant, the Goa'uld went and upped the ante. 

Made him crazy. Maybe Chronos knew that, maybe that's why he did it. Really didn't care anymore. 

"Listen, we've been down this road so many times I'm surprised you haven't got it memorized. Okay, one more time. Not going to happen. Never going to happen. You are holding me here against my will. I do not wish to be here, I never wanted to be here, I certainly don't want to stay here. I'll do whatever I need to, however long it takes, to someday, somehow get away from here and there is no way in hell you are ever going to get me to promise I will stay here of my own free will." 

The golden glow suffused Chronos' eyes as fierce triumph possessed his face. "Oh, but you will, Daniel. You will. You will swear to me you will never leave me. You will give me your solemn promise no matter what happens, whatever opportunity should ever present itself to you to do so, you will never leave my side. You will do this, and you will do it now." 

"Bite me. Can't make me. Won't happen," Daniel retorted angrily, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "No matter what you do to me." 

"Who said anything about doing anything - to you?" Chronos held his eyes, still smiling as he barked a command at the monitor, compelling it to come to life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two days had gone by since they'd sent the first signal to the Tok'ra without receiving a response. As per Hammond's instructions Carter and Teal'c had made the trip to the surface with the Tollan signalling device to send out the call three additional times. The kids were up there even now, Luena with them this time, giving it one last try. 

Maybe Hammond was willing to give the snakeheads every benefit of the doubt, but Jack wasn't at all surprised by the silence. Guess this more than answered the question about whether Marty had been acting on his own or not. Goddamn lying, backstabbing weasels. Bastards didn't even have the guts to own up to what they'd done. As to why - well, he had a pretty good idea about that. 

Goddamned snakehead. Shoulda let Teal'c and Luena each grab an arm and make a wish... 

Carter wasn't letting on, doing the brave soldier thing as only she could, but she was more than cut up about all of this. Christ, her own father was one of them, for crying out loud! How was she supposed to feel about that? And Martouf? The major's mixed feelings for the Tok'ra who had been Jolinar's mate had not gone unnoticed by those who knew her best. At the very least, Sam considered Martouf to be a friend, moreso than any of the rest of her team-mates. Because of her connection to him via Jolinar, she had trusted him implicitly. 

Far more, it now seemed, than she ever should have. She must be feeling like an A number one chump right about now. For that fact alone Jack wanted to take Marty out back and whale on him till he couldn't get up again for a very, very long time. Nobody, but nobody played around like that with his friends. When he caught up with Marvellous Mart, he was one little Tok'ra who was going to wish he'd never been born. 

Not that Jack wasn't genuinely honked with the whole sub-species and Martouf in particular for Sam's sake, but he knew he was deliberately focusing on the implications of this latest, freshest transgression to keep himself from going too much deeper into what else all of this meant. Didn't want to think about Daniel. About losing yet another link to him. Didn't want to think about it at all. 

Think about Marty. Think about Jacob. Think about Sam. Think about how good it would feel to blow the whole stinking nest of them to kingdom come. Think about that. Don't think about Daniel... 

God. 

Jack was teetering on the verge of plunging into a rather formidable pit of despair when his descent was abruptly interrupted by the energetic arrival of six feet of slightly pissed Telshar womanhood closely followed by a Jaffa and a certain blonde air force major, all with equally annoyed looks on their faces. 

Jack stared blankly at the doohickey Luena was waving heatedly at him. Looked like the Tollan signalling device. He'd seen it before. So? 

"This object has been interfered with!" Luena announced emphatically. 

Jack turned uncomprehending eyes upon Carter as she moved past Luena to reach his side. 

"Luena is claiming someone has tampered with the signalling device, sir," Carter replied quickly, supplying the explanation he needed. "She says the signal we are sending out isn't getting to the Tok'ra. That's why they haven't been responding." 

"Is she right?" 

"I don't know, sir," Carter returned, clearly unhappy. "I haven't been able to determine how it works, never mind being able to ascertain whether or not it's working properly. She could be right. I honestly don't know. It appears to function exactly the same way it always has. I haven't seen any indication there is anything wrong with it." She paused, giving Luena a tight, apologetic smile. "I'm afraid the basis for Luena's belief the device is malfunctioning isn't very scientific and isn't anything I can verify." 

"It doesn't feel right," Luena stated flatly, flashing Carter an impudent grin. "You're going to have to trust me on this one, Jack. Someone's thrown a hammer into the works." 

"The proper term would be 'monkey wrench'," Teal'c intoned gravely, looking straight ahead, his face just about as impassive as it could get. 

Carter and Jack stared at him, unbelieving, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

Teal'c crossed his arms and favoured his team-mates with a mildly amused expression. 

"You are surprised? During the three years I have been exposed to the various idiosyncrasies of the Tau'ri language I have managed to learn a few commonly employed idiomatic expressions. Just because I do not use them, it does not mean I do not know them." 

Jack leaned up against the tall Jaffa standing beside him, putting a hand to his chest as he struggled to get his laughter under control. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed. 

"Point taken, Teal'c." he chuckled. "Just, give me a little warning when you're about to spring a surprise like that on me again. Don't know if my poor old heart can take much more of this." 

Teal'c inclined his head, looking at the man beside him, his dark gaze warm and sparkling. Jack met the eyes of the tall, black man, feeling a surge of quiet gratitude well up inside him. 

_Know what you're doing, buddy. Thanks. Appreciate it._

"But if I was to inform you in advance it could hardly be called a surprise." 

Jack nodded and gave Teal'c's shoulder a pat as he turned back to his team and the business at hand. He felt more than a bit lighter for the momentary diversion and quite grateful for the positive effect it had had on him. His mind was clearer, more able to focus. Much more capable of dealing with the issue at hand. 

"We'll finish this later, Teal'c. Right now let's get back to our trick box here which might or might not be working right." 

Jack glanced at Luena who simply shrugged and cast an 'I know what I know, take it or leave it your choice,' look at him. 

Shifted his eyes over to Carter who also shrugged, while her face said 'Damned if I know and I'm not too happy about it, guess it's up to you to decide.' 

_Peachy, ladies. Go ahead, put Jack in the middle. What did I ever do to you? Who the hell do I believe?_

Jack scrubbed his face with his hands as he quickly mentally ran his options. 

"Okay," he began, once he knew how he wanted to come at it, "Carter, is what Luena saying possible? Could someone have tampered with the device?" 

He could tell from the look on her face she'd been thinking along the same lines before he'd even asked the question. 

"The device is secured whenever it isn't in use. To get to it, the saboteur would have to be able to bypass our security alarms and monitoring systems and find a way into the vault. Which isn't beyond the realm of possibility, because anyone who would possess the technical expertise to tamper with the device in the way Luena suggests probably wouldn't find either obstacle much of a barrier." 

"So we're talking probably our buddy the Ashrak, here," Jack replied grimly. 

"Oh, I think he's the only possible explanation," Carter answered. "If in fact any sabotage has occurred, which we haven't definitely established. I know I couldn't do it sir." 

_Which means there isn't anyone else currently working for the SGC who could mess about with it either._

"I hear what you're saying, Carter," Jack continued. "While there's no way to be sure whether or not the device has been compromised we sure'n hell know the base has been. So that doesn't rule out the possibility the Ashrak could've and did get to it. We can't ignore the possibility, especially as it could mean we've got the Tok'ra all wrong. And we're being played for suckers. Again." 

"It would be impossible for the Tok'ra to acknowledge a signal they did not receive," Teal'c intoned in a deep, quiet voice. "While their failure to respond would be interpreted by us as a betrayal." Teal'c nodded thoughtfully before continuing. "It is a cunning strategy. A very clever way to plant suspicion and mistrust between two allies one wishes to drive a wedge between." 

"But it still doesn't explain Martouf's actions," Sam said in a small, rueful voice. 

"No, Sam, it doesn't." Jack responded to her comment in a kind voice. "I'm not ready to let the Tok'ra completely off the hook, but the possibility Luena is right is something we shouldn't ignore. Don't know what we're gonna DO about it, if she is right, but we should at least inform the general - " 

The rest of Jack's statement was cut off by the strident sound of the alarm klaxon. 

"SG-1, report to the control room, ASAP!" Hammond's amplified voice reverberated through the bunker. 

"Crap, now what?" Jack muttered as he hastened his team out of the office in response to the general's summons. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As a response to the time-honoured cliché it never rains but it pours, Jack found himself desperately wishing for an umbrella. 

A really huge, honking umbrella. 

They had company. Unexpected, uninvited company. Not the kind of guest you'd take home to introduce to mother. 

That is, not unless you weren't too fond of the old girl. Or the planet she happened to be living on at the time. 

They'd no sooner received confirmation of the existence of the Goa'uld mothership orbiting Earth when the gate had come to life delivering a report from SGC Abydos of a similar vessel doing exactly the same thing there. Hanging up in space, looking nasty and threatening. However, that little piece of alarming news wasn't the only thing which had come through the gate during that time. 

The mothership menacing Abydos had done more there than simply show up and spook the hell out of the Mastadges. It had delivered an object to the surface, which had been duly dispatched through the gate. That object was currently sitting on the middle of the table in the briefing room. Suffering the scrutiny of all assembled as it sat there in all its maddening inscrutability. 

One of those little crystal ball communication thingees. It had been through the wringer, examined six different ways from Sunday, just to be on the safe side. Appeared to be exactly what it appeared to be and not some cleverly disguised explosive device. 

But no one had been able to get it to do anything but sit there and bug the shit out of him. So why had Chronos sent it? To piss him off? As flattering as the notion sounded, it was more than a bit on the petty side, even for his honour the lord high and mighty shit hot snakehead System Lord. 

What the hell was Chronos up to now? What damned game was he playing with them this time? While they all sat around staring at this thing and looking stupid. 

"Okay, so now what?" Jack finally angrily snapped at it. 

The instant he spoke, the sphere began to lowly hum and softly glow. Startled, Jack instinctively drew away from it. But pulled his chair back anxiously the second he saw the image of a familiar face begin to resolve itself within, becoming rapidly, painfully clear. 

A very familiar face. 

Daniel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"DANIEL!" 

Jack heard the sound of the anguished cry thrill through the tense atmosphere of the briefing room. Someone sounded half-crazy; almost out of control. He needed to get a grip, yelling like that. Would have everybody thinking he was dangerous and needed to be locked up or something. 

Holy. 'Someone' - was him. 

The image in the heart of the alien sphere was so clear Jack could see with heart-rending clarity how dead the eyes were. Flat blue and lack-lustre, seated in an impassive, pale face looking as if it had lost all memory of the concepts of hope and joy. 

It was so good to see Daniel and yet to see him like this hurt so much. Jack wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time, wanted to start screaming at the top of his lungs, bust the crystal prison and let Daniel out. Seeing wasn't enough; he wanted to touch him, smell him, taste him. Wanting all of these things all at the same time was making him ache so much inside he didn't know how anyone could expect him to just - sit here. Wasn't possible. Wasn't. 

But it had to be. Like it had been so many times already, what he most wanted to do was the last thing he could do. Jack knew he had to get a handle on his longing, had to get a hold of himself. The first, real tangible bit of Daniel was right in front of him after such a long time of being able to have him only in his head. So much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to hear, so very much wishing they didn't have a freaking audience. Even if this little bit was all he could have, he didn't want to share it with anyone. 

"Daniel," Jack tried again, his voice calmer. "Daniel, are you all right?" 

The image didn't move. Daniel didn't respond to his voice, didn't look at him. What was going on? 

Suddenly Daniel began to speak. His voice was stilted, formal, almost as if he was reciting something from memory. Or reading a prepared speech from a teleprompter. The words sounded as if they were being pulled out of him, like the nails being pulled from the tips of his fingers. It was as if he was speaking to them with the greatest reluctance, and all the while his face never altered from its resemblance to a frozen, lifeless facade. 

"General Hammond. Sam. Teal'c. Luena." 

Here, Daniel paused briefly, the faintest shimmer of something attempting to approach humour briefly visiting his eyes. 

"I don't know who will be seeing this, so I'm making an educated guess. Hope I've guessed right. If I've left anyone out, I apologize." 

Daniel's voice abruptly choked off, as if it had suddenly become difficult for him to speak. His eyes imperceptibly flickered, darting to the side, then slid back to face front. Someone else was there with him. Off camera. Watching him and listening to what he was saying. Three guesses. 

"Jack." His name, spoken so softly so as to be almost inaudible, but with so much unspoken desperation and longing it almost completely shattered the fragile restraints of his emotional control. Once again he wanted to run screaming around the room. Without giving a shit who saw him, or what they made of his reaction. 

But he didn't. 

"Daniel." 

"He cannot hear you, O'Neill." 

Another voice. Teal'c's voice. Trying to calm and console. "The device is not relaying a live transmission. The images we are watching were previously encoded and keyed to playback in response to the appropriate signal. Possibly it was the sound of your voice." 

"So this isn't a transmission from Chronos' ship?" Carter continued quickly. "Not even a transmission at all, but rather, a 'tape'. Originating from the device itself, not being sent to it from the ship?" 

"That is correct, Major Carter. Once the message has been relayed in its entirety, the device will cease to function." 

"Damn," Carter frowned. "So we can't even use it to - " 

"Can it!" Jack barked, irritably gesturing toward the small, glowing ball. "Man talking here!" 

"Chronos wishes to send you greetings and to inform you of his intentions. He has graciously allowed me to make this announcement on his behalf. It is his belief you will be more inclined to accept the truth of his statement if you hear it from someone you trust." 

"Crap, whatever it is, I hate it already," Jack muttered, clenching the fists lying on the table. He could feel the anxiety level in the room abruptly shoot up close to going off the scale. 

Daniel continued to speak, his bleak, blue eyes wide and staring, his voice equally empty. "Firstly, he wishes to inform the leadership of Earth and the people of Abydos they have nothing to fear. Rather he wishes you to understand it is his considerable pleasure to announce to you he has decided to grant your worlds the singular honour of his personal interest and protection. To that end, he wishes to inform the newest members of his personal protectorate they have his word no harm will come to them, either from his own forces or any other. 

"He has claimed your worlds as his personal responsibility and has declared them off-limits to any and all other interests, most especially those of other System Lords. He wishes to inform the Tau'ri they will be pleased to learn they no longer need have any fears about future invasions or incursions from any hostile extraterrestrial influences. Such interference will not be permitted, and to enforce this, Chronos has sent two of his most powerful motherships to maintain a constant presence in order to protect you. They will remain on station to ensure his will in this matter prevails. 

"I am to tell you to have no fear; no harm will come to Earth or Abydos. He wishes only to protect and guide you." 

_Oh god, Daniel! What has he made you do? What've you been keeping from me?_

Daniel stopped speaking. He closed his eyes as if he was suddenly in pain. It wasn't over yet. What they'd just heard was bad enough, but it wasn't the worst of it. Oh no, there was more. Much more. 

Daniel opened his eyes and Jack suddenly knew how much worse it could get. 

"That is the substance of the announcement Chronos wished me to deliver to you. He trusts you will relay it to the appropriate authorities on his behalf, and thanks you for this. At this time I wish to make an additional personal statement. What I am about to say, I say freely, of my own volition..." Daniel's voice faltered, briefly trailing away, but he took a deep breath and continued on as if nothing had happened. "Adding also I have not been coerced or influenced in any way, nor have I been compelled to say what follows." 

_He made you. I know he made you. God, how have you kept this from me?_

"I have decided to stay with Chronos. I want to stay here. I ask all of you who once called me friend to understand this and respect my wishes. As a way to signify my sincerity, it is only appropriate I burn my bridges. 

"I hereby formally renounce my allegiance to Earth, my place in humanity. I resign from the SGC, and I officially renounce any and all former allegiances, ties, friendships and.. and pre-existing bonds and commitments. In so doing I will betray none of the trust any of these former associations has placed in me, but from this day forward I am sworn to Chronos, and my one and only allegiance is to him. 

"I ask all of you to understand and accept this, to go on with your lives and leave me to go on with mine. These are my wishes. For the sake of all the friendships we once had, please respect them." 

Daniel stopped speaking, lowering his head as if he was finished. Then he darted a quick look over his shoulder, his head snapped up and for the first time there was real, urgent emotion in his eyes. 

"Jack!" he cried. "Nothing will ever change! You know, don't you?" 

He looked back again, made a small, almost frightened cry, and suddenly the ball snapped with a loud, electric, static pop and fell silent, dark. 

Stunned, barely able to think, Jack felt himself fall against the back of the chair. The air was thick, suffocating him. An elephant was standing on his chest. He'd forgotten how to breathe. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, blood throbbing through his head. Only way he knew for sure he was still alive. 

Someone in the room was crying. He could hear the soft, muffled sounds. Couldn't look to see who it was, wanted to lend a hand, but couldn't seem to move. He hoped there was someone else who could, who could at least get a Kleenex or something. He'd - he'd do it, but he couldn't move. 

By the time he felt the arms around him he was so numb he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to feel anything ever again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The huge, glittering golden ball hung hauntingly in the cold, black, speckled void of space. So huge it almost completely filled the port he was looking through, its massive, swollen bulk dwarfing the huge ship balanced over it. Speaking lies, conveying the illusion he could stretch out his hand and touch. Touch the sands of home. 

Home. Abydos. So beautiful from space. Sprawled before him in all her beauty like a wanton, beckoning lover, promising, promising. Making his heart ache with all the offered delights he had no hope of ever claiming. 

Only one thing he wanted more than to be standing on those sands right now. To be standing on them in the arms of the one person he would never see again. 

With the greatest difficulty Daniel tore his eyes away from the triangular viewport and swept his gaze around the control room. He was alone here. Alone. 

Alone. 

For the first time since he had arrived here he was really, truly alone. Chronos had granted him the freedom of the ship as a 'reward' from promising never to leave him. While smugly observing the promise was the only surety he now needed Daniel would not abuse the privilege. 

Seemed as if the System Lord had also provided him with his first serious test of the proof of his word. 

After he'd said those terrible things now profaning the air in a familiar, faraway place Chronos had brought him here. He showed him how to activate the transport rings, made him personally send the odious orb on its way to Abydos. Then the System Lord had merely smiled, said he had matters to attend to, commended Daniel to the view, told him to amuse himself as he pleased and then had walked out and left him. 

Alone. 

With Abydos looming before him, a way to escape practically handed to him, and no one to stop him from using it. 

God, how stupid did Chronos think he was? 

Supposing he did make a run for it. He could get to the surface, use the gate to go somewhere Chronos would never find him. And then spend the rest of his life trying not to wonder how long the people of Abydos had lived once it was discovered he had gone. 

Of course, the entire scenario presupposed he would break his promise. He had no intention of doing that. Even though he was practically being dared to, he wouldn't take the carrot dangling in front of him. Not because doing so would result in the deaths of thousands of people. Because he'd given his word he wouldn't. 

His word. Pretty much all he had left. If he went back on it, he'd have nothing. Clinging to it was cold comfort, but it was something. 

Daniel closed his eyes, shutting out the sight of the golden siren beckoning to him. He didn't want to think about it, but found he couldn't help it. The orb. The general, Sam, Teal'c, Lu... Jack. They were all looking at it now. He knew it. Didn't want to, but did. 

Looking at him. Listening to him. Listening to him tell them.... 

It started as a numb, sick, dead feeling in the pit of his stomach. Spreading through his body like cold, chilling fire. Horror, disbelief, shock, grief. Jack was watching him, hearing him. It was getting close, close to the moment when.. 

Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, sinking to the floor, trying to block it out, not wanting to feel what Jack was feeling, not wanting to know when he knew. Not being able to stop it when the pain lanced through him, like hot knives slicing his flesh from his bones. Coming from Jack, the pain was not just from hearing what was, but flared also from the shock and utter surprise of it. From having had no previous clue how and when what he was hearing for the first time - had happened. 

God. Jack knew now. He could feel it. Jack was twisting, writhing, inwardly screaming as it hit him. As he realized what Daniel had done without him knowing the first thing about it. That was the worst of it. The complete and utter shock. Hadn't known. Hadn't known. Couldn't believe it. Couldn't understand how he hadn't known. 

And so very, very hurt he'd been cut out of the loop. 

Not over yet, there was more. It was coming. The fury as Jack finally understood why. 

Daniel moaned with the pain, rocking himself in a vain attempt to self-console and stop the hot tears from trickling down his cheeks. Angry. So angry. Jack was so angry with him. Another way? God, Jack, if only there had been. You still don't know. Don't know all of it. Only think you do. You'll never know all of it. 

_So sorry, Jack. Please forgive me._

Pushing Jack's pain and anger away, Daniel wiped his sleeve across his eyes and struggled to his feet. Without looking at the shining temptress Daniel forced himself to turn his back on Abydos. He strode sightless from the room not knowing where he was going, only that he was going... somewhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

One foot forward. Followed by the other one. One more step. Followed by the next one. Walking. Walking. Keep on walking. Just keep going. Keep taking just one more step. Don't stop walking. Don't look back. Nothing back there. Keep walking. 

He'd been walking for what felt like hours. The caged pet for the first time released from his small pen restlessly prowling and exploring the length and breadth of the bigger, but still enclosed, exercise yard. Daniel just kept walking, not caring who or what he encountered during his travels, but for all his ennui still unable to completely escape remarking how unremarkable his unattended presence appeared to be to everyone else he passed along the way. 

Or how much deference was paid to him by everyone who walked by him. 

Every single soul who crossed the path of Daniel Jackson, former member of the human race, citizen of Earth, adopted citizen of Abydos, member of the SGC, part of SG-1, once most fortunate to have been the friend and lover of Jack O'Neill - that same Daniel Jackson now most unfortunate to be the undisputed property of Chronos - all who saw this sad and sorry shadow of a man reacted to him. 

From the highest ranking Under Lord to the rank and file of Chronos' Jaffa contingent right down to the white-clad humans who slunk around in the shadows of their 'betters', seemingly content to go their way being treated as if they did not even exist, every single one of them did not pass by him without rendering him some obvious gesture of respect. Some of the expressions were more extravagant than others, running the gamut of the abrupt, curt nod of the head to stopping just short of falling on hands and knees to the floor in a full out 'salaam.' 

Daniel just stared at each and every one and kept on walking. He fully intended to walk until he dropped. Maybe then he could finally get the words out of his head. His words. Chronos' words. Stop the scene from playing, over and over. 

It was done. Finished. He wanted to forget about it. But it wouldn't go away. Wouldn't leave him alone. 

**_"Why are you doing this to me?"_**

No. Not again. Don't want to see this again. The strange look on his face. Incomprehensible. Not cruel, not gloating. Puzzled, almost tender. Like he couldn't understand why I needed him to explain it to me. 

**_"To make you happy, of course."_**

Didn't want to hear any more then. Don't want to again. Terrible. Too horrible. Looking at his face, hearing the tone of his voice. God - he really believes what he's saying. Really thinks he's been kind. 

**_"You do not like being confined here. Followed, watched. Your movements governed and restricted. Not having your freedom makes you very unhappy. I do not wish for you to be unhappy. Yet you would not see how you were yourself to blame for this. You needed to be made to understand. It was done for your own good."_**

Smiling. Smiling. Standing there and smiling. As more words came out of that smiling mouth. 

**_"You are a very stubborn man, Daniel. You left me no other choice."_**

Couldn't say anything. Just stood there and stared at him, wanting to be struck dead so I wouldn't have to see or hear anymore. Wouldn't have to see the wide, pleased, eager smile on his face as he explained it to me. Actually expecting me to thank him for burying me alive. 

**_"You must stay, and yet to be forever confined would be intolerable to you. The only way I could give you your freedom was if you promised me you would never leave. You have done so. You may now go anywhere on the ship you please. Is this not much better?"_**

The huge, pleased, almost child-like grin. Spreading his arms wide, as if he expected me to run into them and smother him with gratitude. He really thinks he's done a good thing. Really only did it to make me happy. Really only meant to do me good. 

Really doesn't understand what he's really done. 

That's not the worst of it. Not what I'm trying so hard to forget. It's what came next. What I saw, what I realized as I looked at him in that moment. What Jack can never, ever know. Because he'd never believe it. And he certainly wouldn't understand. 

I saw it, knew it. Felt it. Almost couldn't believe it myself. But there it was. 

The way it had been carried out was a product of Chronos' twisted logic and self-serving thought patterns, but the impulse behind the execution had been sincere. Literally \- from the heart. Motivated only by real concern, the desire to make me happy. Chronos really cared, and had performed his first, genuine, selfless act. 

Given it was his first time I guess it was no small wonder he'd gotten it so terribly, terribly wrong. 

It's the thought that counts, right? 

Jack can't know this either, but now I know why, I can't bring myself to hate Chronos for what he's done. The hell of it is - I can almost forgive him. He - he meant well. 

Jack will never understand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" 

Startled, Daniel reacted violently to the insertion of the harsh, mocking male voice into his unhappy contemplations. His head jerked up; he found himself looking into a pair of angry brown eyes. Set in a robust, almost achingly handsome young male face seething with anger and disdain. 

The muscular young man had short, cropped black hair and was bristling before him, puffing his massive, muscle bound chest out at him. His solid, powerful body placed in the middle of the corridor, directly in front of him so as to serve as a deliberate barrier to his further progress. The impediment in question was quite tall and built like a battleship, and was clad in the white, belted chiton Daniel had come to recognize as the shipboard 'uniform' of the human slave population of the ship. 

This was one of the humans. One of his own kind. Daniel darted a glance about him. Where was he? Somewhere he'd never been before, that was for sure. Somehow he must have wandered into the area of the ship where the 'slaves' were quartered. At least, that's what he guessed, from the way this angry young man was so obviously puffing and territorially posturing before an obviously unwanted intruder. 

"If it isn't the Tau'ri!" The bellicose youth continued in a deeply contemptuous tone, the designating epithet flung at Daniel like a curse. "Chronos' latest sex toy. What are you doing down here amongst us real humans, 'Favoured?' Lose your way?" 

The man raked contemptuous eyes over him, clearly deciding him to be neither a threat nor worth bothering with. He made no pains to conceal the disgust on his face as he waved dismissingly at Daniel and began to turn away from him. 

"Go back to your master, catamite. There is nothing for you here. You sully all of us with your presence." 

The cruel words and the unabashed hatred which propelled them into him couldn't have hurt more if the man had actually physically battered at him with the fists he was presently clenching as if he very much wanted to do just that. But of course he wouldn't actually hit him. Wouldn't dare to do that. Would have been more than his life was worth to have actually laid a hand on Chronos' catamite. 

But he'd better get used to it. Better get used to hearing the title, maybe not spoken aloud, but hiding behind the contemptuous, knowing glances he'd be seeing everywhere from now on, lurking behind the empty shows of respect. Better get used to accepting the real reason why one and all now bowed down before him and tipped him the mock salute. He hadn't allowed himself to see it before. Turned a blind eye to it in every insincere high sign he hadn't acknowledged. But this angry young man was the only one who had the guts to tell the truth. Say out loud what everyone was really paying respect to, while it was walking around dressed up in the Emperor's clothes. 

Chronos' Catamite. His little wind-up fuck toy and bed warmer. Who could squeal on anybody and everybody in a minute if he felt like it, or if anybody rubbed him the wrong way or gave him even half a reason. 

So they kissed his ass, just to be on the safe side while they were hating his guts on the inside. Hating him and hating him while all the while knowing there wasn't a damned thing they could do to him except hate him. 

Woo hoo. Feel the power. 

So this is freedom. Feels just great, don't it? 

Daniel Jackson, this is your life. Get used to it. This is the way it's gonna be from now on. 

Mumbling an apology Daniel ducked his head and started to back away. He intended to put as much space between himself and Hercules as he possibly could in the shortest period of time, when he was suddenly stopped by the sensation of a small feminine hand on his arm and the sound of a woman's clearly angry voice by his side. 

"Tomas! I am ashamed of you! Saying such terrible things to Daniel! Where are your manners? Is this the way you speak to the man you owe a boon to? You should be thanking him, not insulting him." 

Confused, but quietly grateful to know there seemed to be at least one person on this ship who didn't now hate him, Daniel turned to look at the woman at his side. He knew her. She was one of the humans assigned to the cadre of the inner retinue of Chronos' household. Her name was Ariana. He liked her. She always managed to find a way to give him the sweetest smile. As if she somehow understood how much it meant to him. To know that even thought she couldn't do anything to help, at least someone saw what was really going on and.gave a little bit of a damn. 

But right now, it was more than plain from the fury on his face Tomas was less than pleased with the criticism of his conduct. Or the suggestion for its amendment currently sitting on the table. 

"Be grateful to - to that?" The young man was so enraged he was practically stuttering. "Ari \- how can you say such things? You! You have to grovel to him, cater to his every whim! How can you defend someone who betrays and uses his own kind - who lets that - that thing touch him and use him?" 

Ariana spared a second to look up at Daniel and flash him a soft 'I'm so sorry, but he doesn't know what he's saying' smile before rushing up to Tomas' side and whacking him mightily across the face. Daniel flinched in resonant sympathy at the unexpected violence of the woman's blow and found himself holding his breath in terrified fascination as he continued to watch the interaction of the young couple. He was quite sure they were in fact a couple. No way you'd hit anyone you weren't sleeping with like that! Nor would someone that big, swelled, male and angry let you get away with it unless you were on a slightly better than first name basis with him! 

"Tomas, have you lost your mind?" The young woman hissed at the thoroughly cowed man towering over her. "Saying such things - aloud! That little piece of blasphemy could have just sealed both our fates! You for saying it, me for being unlucky enough to have been here to hear it when you did! School your tongue, foolish man! Before our god has it ripped out and handed to you for your presumption!" She paused, smiling at Tomas fondly, caressing the cheek she had just so roundly slapped. "I knew it was a mistake to let you spend so much time with the Tok'ra. They've filled your head with foolish notions, my love. Very dangerous notions. 

"Enough of that," she said abruptly, taking her man by the arm and beginning to pull him toward Daniel. "You will apologize to Daniel for the terrible things you've said to him and you will do so now." 

"I will not!" Tomas protested, pulling his arm from her grasp, his eyes flashing with indignation and fully flaring male pride. 

Ariana rounded on him, stamping her foot, hands on her hips, sapphire eyes shooting dangerous sparks. Daniel suddenly felt very, very sorry for Tomas. 

"Uh," he ventured, quietly. "It's - it's all right, really. I don't mind. He doesn't have to. I'll - I'll just be going now." 

The proud head with its massive crown of blonde curls swivelled abruptly back in his direction. Huge, vibrant sapphire eyes froze him as they dared him to dispute their will. 

"Quiet!" She snapped. "Don't move!" 

Who - me? 

The head turned back. It was Tomas' turn to suffer the displeasure of the death ray lancing from those two, twin promises of blue doom. He didn't look any happier for this sudden change of focus. 

"This is the man who saved your sister from a terrible beating and persuaded Chronos to release her from the 'honour' of being one of his personal attendants. An 'honour' she neither desired, nor was temperamentally suited to. You know that. We all knew this when he chose her. Catching his eye was a death sentence for Nalla. Yet we had no more choice in this than we do in anything else. We had to let her go. Knowing it wouldn't have been long before her broken body was returned to us." 

Daniel started. Nalla? That was her name? He'd not had time to find out. But he certainly remembered her. A tiny, exquisite woman. Beautiful. As were all the men and women who were chosen to be close to Chronos. Another instance where beauty evidently was a curse. 

Her physical perfection might have been what won her the job, but she plainly didn't want it, nor was she up to it. The poor kid might have had looks that didn't quit but she was also a serious klutz. Being around Chronos just made it worse. 

The last few days had just been so..terrible. Most of the interval was a fog, a painful blur he was trying to forget. Locked in that room in the battle of wills with the System Lord, time crawling by unendingly, the white figures coming in and out, doing whatever it was they did. He'd barely noticed them. 

Till the girl had accidentally spilled a drink in his lap. 

Actually he'd almost started laughing when it had happened, grateful for the break in the deadly tension, but had stopped himself as he realized the unfortunate consequences for the deeply frightened girl. So he'd tried not only to defuse the situation but to also give a little something back as his way of saying thanks for the service she'd unwittingly done him. 

She'd burst into terrified tears, Chronos had lifted his hand automatically to cuff her without even looking at her, he'd said - something - something like 'no harm done, why waste the effort, better to dismiss her she obviously did not deserve the honour she had been given.' Thinking it best to try and get her out of harm's way permanently. It was only going to happen again and he might not be around the next time to intervene. 

Chronos had bought it. He hadn't hit her. Had sent her away for good. She'd gone, he'd gone and changed, and the game had continued. As if the brief distraction hadn't even occurred. 

He'd forgotten all about it. Till now. 

So her name was Nalla. 

"She wouldn't have lasted long," Ariana continued to berate Tomas. "Her nervousness and clumsiness would have earned her constant punishment until she was eventually killed. But that didn't happen, did it Tomas? Your sister came back to us, to you, to her husband and children, saying she did not have to return to Chronos and stand in service to him ever again. " 

Children? She has - children? My God, she didn't look any older than a child herself! 

"She never told you, or anyone else for that matter, how this came to pass. Well, I know, not because she told me, but because I was there and saw it all. And I tell you truly, you have this man to thank for the fact your sister been spared this fate. As for the rest of what you said - speak not of that which you do not know. If you had been there, if you had seen all the blood... afterwards..." 

Ariana shuddered and fell briefly silent. She didn't seem to want to delve any deeper into that particular memory, which was fine with Daniel because he didn't either. 

"Well, Tomas? What do you have to say for yourself now?" 

Tomas seemed to have not heard the Ariana's final challenge. He stood staring at Daniel, his formerly angry brown eyes now wide with amazement. "This is true?" he finally stammered. "It - it was you? You have done this for Nalla?" Tomas took a step forward, his eyes narrowing with suspicion as he looked at Daniel anew. "You took this risk for her? You? Why?" 

Daniel shrugged slightly, not wanting to look at Tomas. His face felt hot, the huge ship suddenly felt far too small. He suddenly wanted to be somewhere else. 

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Because somebody had to. Because I could." 

Before Daniel had time to realize what had happened he found himself surrounded by a pair of thick, strong arms, enveloped in a rather emphatic and enthusiastic embrace. 

"I have misjudged you!" Tomas boomed into his ear. "My thanks to you, my regrets for mis-speaking to you and welcome to my sister's protector!" 

Daniel smiled weakly in response, trying to diplomatically disengage himself from the bear hug in the shortest possible time. Evidently Tomas was as passionate when he was on your side as when he was against you. While Daniel much preferred the former condition, he would rather have 'made up' a little less - personally. 

Ariana was smiling with far from subtle satisfaction as Tomas finally let him go but did not completely release him, keeping an arm around his shoulders, using it to pull his down the corridor he had formerly been barred from proceeding along. 

"You must come, Daniel," he was saying. "Come and visit with us. Nalla will probably be happy to see you again. We will sit, talk. You will take a meal with us." 

Daniel hesitated. Tomas' enthusiasm was as honest as his anger. And it was such a pleasure to experience its uncomplicated reality after..everything else. But he liked this man. Liked both of them. Because he liked them, he didn't want to risk exposing them to the hazards of his friendship. Who knew what could happen to them if it was discovered he'd dared to be seen with them, or to have spent time with them? Maybe the frustrated masses couldn't take it out on him, but they could hurt these people with impunity. He just couldn't risk it. 

"Tomas, I'd really like to," Daniel began, letting the man see the genuine regret in his eyes. "I don't know if I can. Don't - don't know if I have time right now. I've been gone an awfully long time. I have to..that is... I really should... " 

Tomas stopped walking. Daniel didn't look at him. Didn't want to see if the man was suddenly despising him again, as he understood the reason Daniel was giving him for needing to leave. 

"Maybe some other time," Daniel said sadly, as he started to move away, his regret hanging heavily on his slumping shoulders. 

Once again Ariana's hand stopped him. "You don't have to go, Daniel," she said, smiling up at him. "You have no need to answer to anyone for a long time." 

"What do you mean?" He looked at her puzzled, uncomprehending. 

She smiled at him again. "You don't know? Chronos is no longer aboard. He left the ship several hours ago via the Chaapa'ai. Nah'tak went with him. We were told not to expect him back until the morning and were dismissed until then. Why do you think I am here?" 

"What?" Daniel blurted, staring at her. "What?" 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Thought was the key. Deliberate, conscious thought. Didn't just pass through to Danny on its own, not like feelings. Feelings were different. Feelings spontaneously arose simply from being, not requiring thought to evoke and sustain them. They flowed freely through the silvered cord, slipped back and forth between them with intimate ease.

Feelings were the lifeblood sustaining them. Their bedrock connection to the utter truth of being they knew and experienced of each other. They couldn't be stopped, couldn't be restrained, couldn't be concealed or counterfeited. Couldn't be tainted by lies, deceit, manipulation or trickery. 

Emotions were a little different. Emotions couldn't live and grow without mental input. It was possible to feel the joy simply by being. An emotion like hate, anger or fear, you had to make those puppies happen. By thinking about it. Putting all that lovely mental energy into forming the intention to hate thereby birthing the emotion and then further feeding it with more and more twisted thinking, while letting the results of all that work turn your guts into gravy. 

Emotions would go through too, but you had some control there. You could stop thinking about it, stop making yourself crazy, stop feeding the monster. By changing what you were thinking about. Stop dwelling on the bad stuff, stop sending poison. Had a choice, had a choice. Just as you could think it bad, you could think it better, too. 

Because thoughts were the key. Thoughts wouldn't go through unless you willed them to. Sent them away from yourself. Shot them down the pike. Last bastion between them, last little demarcation line. Last refuge for separated lovers joined as those more fortunate who could see, hold, and touch the one they loved could never dream of, and yet, who still had the need to keep secrets. 

Mind control. Thought control. That's how he'd done it. That's how Danny had kept this from him. Kept him from knowing about the deal he'd made with the devil until it was too late to do anything but grieve. 

_Screw that. You might have given that bastard your word, Danny, but I sure'n hell didn't. Only one I made a promise to was you. You might be a part of me like no one else is, but you don't speak for me. Not when it comes to this. Can't give him my word, Danny. Can't make me break my promise to you. Not going to happen._

_So I'm going to be doing some thinking. A whole lot of thinking. Thinking about ways of getting you back. And as long as I keep all these little thoughts to myself you're not going to know a thing about it until the cavalry comes over the hill._

_Snakehead can't say you went back on your word if you have no choice._

Yeah, he'd finally figured it out. Thought about it a lot. Worked it out, worked it through, mentally chased it around in his head until he thought he was going to go insane. 

Not like he had anything else better to do right now. 

Jack sighed and cast another irritable glance out the small round window of the Air Force jet which had been taking him to God only know where for what was seeming to be just this side of forever. He stared unseeing at the banks of fluffy clouds bustling heedlessly beneath the small, swift winged projectile speeding over them. Wasn't any fun at all, so he shifted his gaze back to the compartment he seemed mercifully to be the only occupant of. 'Bout time all the bodyguards and 'we'll tell you what to say' boys buggered off and left him the hell alone. The flight crew had worked it out to stay well clear of him five seconds after he'd come on board. 

_Yeah, I've got your message from the President right here, bucko._

Things had moved pretty fast in the aftermath of Danny's orb experience. Apparently, Chronos hadn't intended the SGC to be the only lucky listeners. While the powers that be had been frantically trying to figure what was going on and what to do about the big, bad Goa'uld mothership playing 'ring around the Earth' Chronos had tapped into the defence communication network easy as you please and had piped Danny's speech right into the offices of the president and the Joint Chiefs. Following up the broadcast with a little personal rider of his own. 

Seemed as if the new 'Protector of Earth' had more to say and wanted to talk to someone up close and personal. Desired an Ambassador be sent to his ship so he could personally further apprise the leadership of Earth of his good intentions. Seemed as if Earth's new best friend was more than noddingly acquainted with the political climate of the little blue marble he was benevolently bullying and the general xenophobic attitudes of the majority of its inhabitants. Seemed he was also aware of the potential security problems for the government of the United States posed by a large, easily discernible extraterrestrial vessel hanging around in orbit. Which anyone searching the skies with a half decent telescope could plainly see. 

Seemed the big C knew an awful lot. Hadn't gotten any of it from Danny, though. Jack knew that for sure. No, he'd had other sources of information. Jack hoped the sneaky fucker that got away burned in hell. 

So, Chronos was requesting a 'dialogue', and in exchange for getting this request granted he was willing to be quite the stand up guy. Willing to do whatever he could to preserve the status quo and the interests of the United States government, of whom he was making the request. If he got what he wanted he could make the ship disappear, taking care of the security problem and also handily sparing the owners of telescopes world wide any unnecessary trauma and worry. What a guy. Always thinking of others. Made you all misty, just thinking about it. But wait, there's more. 

Lest there be any concern for the personal safety of the Ambassador, Chronos was also more than willing to provide his own reciprocal envoy, not only to stand as a security against the fair treatment and safe return of the Earth citizen being dispatched into his care, but also to provide any answers to any questions the Prez and co would care to pose. Couldn't be any fairer than that. 

However, Chronos the Considerate also added a careful little caveat. Although it was true because of his promise he couldn't do anything rude like rubbing out cities from space in order to compel compliance, he COULD however, engage in activities which would, while not violating the spirit of his agreement, still make things very difficult for the powers that be if they were determined to be difficult with him. 

Little things like plucking people at random off the street, taking them up to his ship, scaring the beejesus out of them and then sending them home with a lovely tale to tell. Having a squadron of def-gliders buzz the Golden Gate Bridge at rush hour and fire an all guns blazing salute at all the motorists. Beaming the Washington Monument to the middle of Red Square. That sort of thing. 

And there was just one more detail. Chronos didn't want just any schmoo delivered to the point of his choosing for the encounter with greatness. He had one specific individual in mind. 

Which was why Colonel Jack O'Neill, newly appointed and empowered Ambassador from Earth, was sitting in this damned jet all spiffed and shiny in his dress blues. Thinking about thought control and secrets and how he had every intention of killing the System Lord, barehanded if necessary, the second the slightest opportunity to do so presented itself. 

Trying not to think, also, about how much he hoped he would also be able to see Daniel. 

Wait a minute. They were descending. About time. 

Not long afterwards, but not nearly soon enough to suit him, the plane was touching down on a deserted landing strip on what appeared to be nothing more than large, bleak, sparsely vegetated rock in the middle of the a vast, unending expanse of water. Definitely nowhere else to go from here. 

They cracked the hatch, lowered the steps and Jack was up and out of the plane before he had time to think about what he was doing. He descended to the salt-worn pavement to find himself the only one standing there. The only living thing around. 

"Hey!" he threw back at the airmen who were already starting to haul the hatch back up. From the sounds of the engine, the plane was powering up to leave. "What's going on? Where's the guy they were going to trade me for? Aren't you going to wait for him?" 

"You needn't concern yourself with that, Colonel," Aitkins, the more than slightly officious presidential aide who had been sent along to baby-sit and educate him during the trip, called out just before the hatch closed back up again. "We received word the representative presented himself to the authority of Stargate Command about the same time this plane was taking off. We were informed of this, and instructed to depart as soon as we had delivered you to this location. Good luck, Colonel." 

"But there's nothing HERE!" Jack roared at the plane, his angry words completely consumed by the deafening whine of the engine's turbines. He continued to stand alone in impotent frustration as he watched the plane swiftly taxi to the far end of the runway, turn, roar its engines and launch itself back down the runway and off into the blue. 

Leaving him standing completely alone, on a rock in the middle of the ocean. All dressed up with nowhere to go. 

"So NOW what?" Jack snarled at the sky. 

As if on cue the transport rings supplied the answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So, here they were, sitting all nice and cozy in a bare, stark room with metallic gold walls, furnished only with the huge, throne-like chair Chronos occupied, the smaller, obviously less comfortable chair he had been directed to assume, and the table with the large round ball sitting on it standing between them. 

He was here, all right, but it had taken him long enough to get here. The rings had dropped him off in the midst of a brace of stone-faced Jaffa who had 'escorted' him wordlessly through the ship, at length, until they had finally, eventually, gotten him to where he was supposed to be going. Evidently by way of the entire ship, if the number of twists and turns and ups and down and corridors he had traversed during the nickel tour were anything to go by. 

By the time he had actually come face to face with the System Lord, Jack had no doubt in his mind the game Chronos was playing. Or that Jack O'Neill was the one being toyed with. The degree to which Chronos seemed to be prepared to go to mess with his head served to more than prepare him for what was undoubtedly going to be the mindfuck Olympics. 

He wasn't two minutes seated in the chair before Jack saw just how right he was. 

Chronos had opened by smiling magnanimously and offering him refreshments, which Jack had icily declined. An object in Chronos' right hand immediately caught his attention. Something he idly played with while silently, but thoroughly, assessing the man seated before him. Jack could see his fingers working it and worrying it with soothing, almost hypnotic strokes, but he couldn't see what it was. It made a small noise from time to time. A slight, metallic clinking noise. A familiar sound. 

Keys. The jangling of keys. That's what the sound was. Keys on a ring, softly tinking together. Chronos was playing with a set of keys. Holding it so the ring and what it was attached to was concealed in his hand, but the keys themselves could swing free. Jack tried to keep his eyes on the mocking dark ones of the man before him, trying not to look, knowing what Chronos was about to do, unable to stop himself from seeing when the System Lord finally revealed what he had been hiding in his hand. The little gold pyramid dangling from the chain attached to the ring. 

Danny's keys. The key chain he had given him. Seeing Chronos touching it, holding it, stroking it, dangling it in front of him with such casual, possessive familiarity while he smiled a vast, satisfied challenging smile almost made Jack lose all sense and reason. 

Which...was exactly what Snakeyes wanted. Exactly the way the bastard was hoping he would react. Wanted him to lose it, to go nuts on him, giving the poor unsuspecting System Lord every reason to blast Colonel Psycho into the middle of next week. He'd already been screwed around with, run around, held up and wound up in a deliberately planned and executed series of events calculated to raise his frustration level to the breaking point and now this was supposed to drive him over the edge? 

Amateur! 

_Nice try. But not good enough. Let's see what other tricks you've got up those sleeves. Come on, bring it on. Do your worst, I've got your number now._

"I've changed all the locks," Jack drawled casually, casting a negligent, dismissing look at the object in the System Lord's hand as he leaned back in the chair and lazily crossed his legs. "Nice RV you've got here," he continued, glancing briefly about. "What sort of mileage does it get on the highway?" 

Chronos eyes narrowed slightly. An unreadable look flashed across his features as he set the key ring down on the table, promptly forgetting about it. Steepling his fingers together he gazed imperiously over the tops of them at the man who grinned impudently right back at him. 

"We have much to discuss, O'Neill," Chronos began in a deeply serious tone completely devoid of warmth or mirth. "A matter of grave importance which intimately concerns both of us." 

"Not talking baseball scores here, are we?" Jack shot back at him, his voice as cold and dangerous. 

Jack could feel the tension, the rank hatred between them crackling like static electricity across the surface of his skin. Mortal enemies did not even begin to describe what they were to each other. Hard to say which one hated the other more. Not hard to say the reason though. 

The man both of them desired, though neither one would be the first to say his name. 

Jack had come here fully prepared for all of this. More than expecting it. He'd spent some time with Chronos. A lot of time. Hours spent locked in a room with three Goa'ulds and an Asgard, while between them they'd hammered out the fate of the Earth. 

Jack hadn't spent the whole time getting himself in trouble by mouthing off when it wasn't his turn. Not by a long shot. Know thy enemy? The Asgard had handed him a golden opportunity to get up close and personal with three of them and he'd used it for all it was worth. 

He'd watched all of them. It wasn't long before he realized the only one worth watching was Chronos. So he'd done just that. Watched - and learned. 

Watched the haughty Goa'uld sit back and say nothing through most of the conference, leaving the lion's share of the talking and negotiating to Yu while he pretended to be not even interested in what was going on. Indifferent. Bored, even. 

Not so. Not so at all. Jack saw what he was doing, and in spite of himself had experienced a pang of admiration for the Goa'uld and his tactics. Behind that pretty boy façade was a mind that was ticking over faster than the speed of light, absorbing everything, assessing everything, even directing the way he wanted the conversation to go by signaling Yu with a nod of the head or a seemingly meaningless, absent gesture. He gave every appearance of being barely a part of the proceedings, certainly not interested in them, nothing more than a jaded, dissipated, slightly bored martinet who wanted to be a million miles away doing something much more interesting. 

When in truth he was the one who was in total control of the meeting and by far the most dangerous man in the room. 

Chronos had completely run that show from the word go. All the while looking like he didn't give a flying fuck about what was going on, or how the whole thing turned out. He ran it, and he had the final say over how it had eventually gone down. It was completely down to Chronos things had gone as well as they had. Only because of him and the deal they had struck with him. By betraying Nerti to him as the cost of doing business, Earth not only had the treaty, but had retained custody of both Stargates as well. 

Apophis might be thicker than mud, but this Goa'uld was no fool. 

But then again, neither was he. 

_So, what's it going to be? Come on; bring it on. I'm ready._

"Enough foreplay already," Jack bared his teeth in a nasty smile which evoked an answering flare of amusement in the Goa'uld's black, bottomless eyes. "You're the one who sent for me. What do you want?" 

Chronos inclined his head, then spoke a guttural word at the globe on the table. Jack braced himself as it began to hum and glow softly; springing to life at what had obviously been an activation command. 

_Crap, crap, crap, no matter what you see, hold onto it. Here we go. You know you're not gonna like this whatever it is...ah, ah god... Danny..._

Even though he knew it was coming, still the first sight of Daniel struck him hard and painfully in the pit of his stomach. Almost as bad as in the briefing room. Almost. 

No wait, scratch that. Briefing room had been bad, but this was worse. Definitely worse. 

He knew Chronos was watching him, knew also he wasn't giving him anything to see. He had a grip. He was handling it. Wasn't giving anything away. 

God, Danny. So beautiful. He hadn't forgotten how beautiful. Just hadn't had much of a chance lately to visually appreciate what he remembered. 

Danny was sitting on the floor in front of a large, low table surrounded by a nest of cushions occupied by a lot of other people of various shapes and sizes all dressed in long white dresses. They appeared to be having a meal, and it looked like a lot of animated, friendly conversation was going on. There was no sound. Jack couldn't hear them, could only see them. 

They were humans, and whoever they were, they looked like nice people. Danny was being pretty quiet, looking around with large, slightly haunted eyes. The black, sunken smudges beneath them were painfully, starkly emphasized by the pallor of his face. Occasionally he would try to smile, but there was no conviction in the effort, no sincerity in the show. His attempts to make the smile look less painful only made it more so. 

He'd lost weight. Jack could see it in his face. The pinched look, skin stretched just a little too tightly over those exquisite cheekbones, the line of the jaw too sharp, too stark. Cheeks slightly hollowed. 

Jack loved that face, had spent many hours studying it, knew its every curve, nuance, line, angle, expression better than he knew his own. When he'd seen it in the crystal ball in the briefing room it had been a mask, a façade Danny had put up to hide behind while he spoke the words which had broken his heart. 

Well, the mask was down now. Put away. Now Jack could see everything hanging on that most beloved visage. Plain as the darkest day of his life. He could see what speaking those words, knowing he had heard them had done to Daniel. Not like he didn't know it already \- not like he hadn't felt it. Still, it was bad. Seeing it - really seeing it - made it all just so much worse. 

Chronos favoured the orb with a tender glance, placing a proprietary hand upon it, stroking it fondly as if by so doing he was blatantly, intimately caressing the man it displayed right in front of Jack. His eyes lingered hungrily on Daniel's image, then he looked searingly at Jack, forcing him to meet his eyes, his expression clearly challenging, daring Jack to dispute the truth of what his mouth was now saying. 

"As you can see, he is well." 

Chronos said nothing else, waiting for a response. A reaction. 

Jack did not oblige him. 

"I regret, my beloved will not be able to join us," Chronos continued smoothly, unperturbed by this initial failure. "He is aboard my flagship, which is orbiting Abydos. It will remain there until I return. Once our business is concluded. I had thought to bring him with me - he does not like to be away from my side - you see how much he misses me - " 

Another expectant pause, the scathing stare as he searched for a reaction. Still didn't get one. 

" - but, he is still a little homesick for this primitive little planet of yours. I thought it would be too unkind for him to see it, missing it as he does." 

"And it didn't occur to you seeing his adopted home world would upset him as much?" The reply was quick, but unemotional. Chronos understood what he was saying. 

_I know why you really left him behind so cut the crap._

"Ah," Chronos smiled, affecting a deeply distressed tone. "How thoughtless of me. It indeed had not occurred to me seeing Abydos would prove equally distressing to him, but I thank you for bringing this to my attention. I have been sadly remiss, woefully inconsiderate. I shall have to remedy this immediately. How do you put it - make it up to him? I shall have to devote extra time, a lot of extra time to consoling him when I return to him. Ah yes, he will require much comforting, I can see that. Do you not agree?" 

Jack couldn't stop the spasm of horror ripping through him at the thought of Chronos leaving here going back to Daniel...'comforting'...touching him.. 

Somehow he kept his face impassive as he tried to stop his guts from heaving out through his throat. In the orb, the image of Daniel suddenly froze, his eyes widened, his face wrenched with brief fear and helplessness. His head dropped heavily to the arms folded across his knees and stayed there. His shoulders shook. 

_Crap! Danny! Okay, it's okay! Don't. Don't be sad. Don't give in to this._

Jack tried to concentrate, to focus, to send comfort and reassurance to Daniel, looking at the orb to see if he could notice any response to his efforts. But Chronos was still talking. Distracting. Pulling him away from his attempts to render his own comfort. 

"Daniel enjoys it when I comfort him. He enjoys it very much. Let me show you how much." 

Crap. That one went home. Jack could feel the sparks of hot anger flare within him, bursting forth, firing themselves at his adversary before he could call them back. Chronos smiled in quiet triumph as he barked another command at the orb. 

Jack suddenly discovered cool, calm, collected and controlled was going to be a little harder to hold onto now. Especially as the sound of loud, familiar, passionate moans filled the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

How many times had he seen Danny, just like this? Sprawled bonelessly beneath him, the epitome of abandonment, utterly helpless in the throes of the consuming, subsuming desire he could be made to feel and express so completely. A willing slave to his own delight, eager putty in his lover's equally eager hands, completely in the thrall of the passion he had no ability to resist. Joyfully surrendering all hope of control or reason to the one who knew no greater pleasure himself than taking Danny to that place of blissful madness and beyond. 

Head thrown heavily back into the pillow, eyes closed. His flushed, shining face contorted with ecstasy, mouth agape as desperate, irregular pants mingling with urgent moans and low, pleasured cries issued from it. Licking his lips, just like that, oh, oh god then biting them, grimacing suddenly. Knowing what it mean Jack held his breath, waiting for it. His reward, Daniel's expressive mouth twitching in the secret, lustful smile - his... smile. only he could ever see it - only for him. And there it was, the sweet, small gasp just before...then wildly thrashing, gulping harshly as Danny sucked in his next breath, his smooth, sweat-kissed chest suddenly heaving with it, letting it back out in the shattering cry of pleasure ripping from him. 

Beautiful. He was so beautiful. 

As many times as he had seen this, in spite of the reason he was seeing it now, Jack still couldn't avert his eyes. He stared raptly at Daniel's image in the orb, transfixed by the force of his own desire. Why it had happened, how it had happened, though the hands making Danny moan and shake and cry out were not his - none of that mattered. Once he'd been lucky enough to be able to see this - luckier still to have been the one who made it happen. Once the sight before him was the only one he lived to see. Just as now, the only reason he wanted to keep on living was to be able to see it again. 

In that instant all Jack could see was the one he loved the way he loved him the most. Nothing else mattered. 

Something had happened to the sound. He couldn't hear the sounds Danny was making any more, but he could still see him. Daniel's mouth continued to move, a flood of words and sounds he couldn't hear pouring from it. His body jerked erratically, head began to frantically toss from side to side. His breathing becoming wilder, his writhing movements more desperate. 

All these indicators telling the man who knew the meaning of Daniel's slightest murmur his lover was swiftly approaching orgasm. Jack knew he should look away but he couldn't, still couldn't. Couldn't stop himself from watching the hand he could now see, the hand doing these things to Danny, making him.making him.. bringing him... moving knowingly across Daniel's shuddering body heading unerringly for the spot it knew so well would send him screaming over the edge. The hand... 

_Sonofabitch lying rat bastard! Well, Sam did say the whole damned house was bugged. Guess this pretty much proves it. Hope you got your rocks off good and heavy watching us you sick fuck!_

Gripping the arms of the chair for support, Jack ducked his head, biting his bottom lip almost to the point of drawing blood in order to prevent himself from laughing. Okay, that was good, that was really smooth. Had to give Chronos bonus points for that one. Setting him up, trying to make him crazy being jealous of - himself! 

Even as he was laughing inwardly at the whole mad absurdity of the situation the larger part of him burned fiercely in hot triumph at the real meaning of what he had just seen. 

Danny still only smiled that smile for him. Still only looked like that, responded like that, lost it like that when HE touched him. For all his power, Chronos couldn't make Danny be like that with him. If he could, he would have shown him. 

Yeah, he'd already known it. And should have known better than to fall for the trick, even for a split second. But for just that one, fleeting instant, dammit, he had. The camera doesn't lie? 

No, Danny, love, it sure doesn't. 

Still desperately clutching the arms of the chair, his face contorted and set against the howling, hysterical, triumphant laughter he wanted to just let fly, Jack looked up in time to see Daniel jerk violently up from the bed, his head bent back, his mouth gaping wide in a soundless, orgasmic shriek. Jack felt his heart lurch and fill with love. 

_Good for you, it was so good for you. Made it good, didn't I? It's all right. I know I did. I can see._

His loving reverie was shattered by the low sound of Chronos' voice softly uttering a single word. The scene in the orb froze, holding Daniel's image motionless, captured in the moment of ultimate ecstasy. 

"What say you now of the faithfulness of your lover, O'Neill?" Chronos goaded in a low, cruel voice. "As you can see, he takes as much delight from me as he ever did from you. Perhaps \- more." 

Jack lowered his head again, tightening his grip on the arms of the chair, breathing harshly as he struggled to bring the laughter under control. Chronos was mistaking his reaction, thinking what he was seeing was jealousy, rage. He didn't realize his opponent was on to him. Jack had no plans of correcting this mistaken impression. 

"I'd say Danny seems to be having himself a pretty good time," he rasped his reply, forcing the words out, trying to make his voice sound as harsh as he could. Getting a handle on it, calming down. No laughing. Not yet, anyway. 

"Is he not.. exquisite? Truly exceptional?" Chronos purred, rubbing the orb with slightly smutty eagerness. "So, responsive, so - so willing. But I do not need to tell you this, surely. The sounds he makes, especially the one - just before.." 

The System Lord's voice trailed away. Jack raised his head in time to catch it. The fleeting, unguarded moment of deep, desperate longing on the face of his adversary. The burning, envious desire in his eyes as he looked upon the suspended image of Daniel transcendent in a perfect, incandescent moment of pure bliss. 

A moment he knew he was not responsible for, but the man he sought to deceive was. 

_Eat your heart out, shithead. Never gonna happen. Not for you._

**_Mine!_**

Time to damn well start proving it! 

Jack let go of his death grip on the chair, shook out his hands, stretched back out, folded his hands casually in his lap and favoured the System Lord with the most inscrutable smile he could muster. Chronos' gaze instantly snapped to his face. More than plain he had the Goa'uld's full attention. Also more than plain he was a bit unsettled by the sight of Jack's calm, accepting aspect and relaxed posture. A reaction he definitely had not been expecting. 

But he recovered admirably and quickly assumed a suitably superior air and expression as he listened to Jack's next response. 

"Have to go with you on that one," Jack nodded amiably as if agreeing with the last observation. "You gotta love him when he howls like that. But for my money, - if I had to pick a favourite moment, I'd have to go with some of the other things he can do with that mouth. Believe me, it isn't just for talking. Danny can give one serious tongue bath. You haven't lived till he's licked you from one end to the other. But surely, I don't have to tell you that." 

Chronos froze, his mouth slightly open in utter surprise. Knocked for more than a bit of a loop. 

_Fasten your seat belts, bucko, 'cause you're goin' **down.**_

"Oh - sorry," Jack moved his shoulders slightly in a faint, apologetic shrug. "You mean he hasn't done you yet? I find that rather... surprising. It's one of his most favourite things. Danny really has this - oral - preoccupation. This thing about his mouth. Yeah. That's a good way of putting it. Must be part of the reason why he likes to talk so much. He really, really likes to do things with his mouth. He likes to... lick... things. Really likes to lick things. He especially likes to lick.. MY thing." 

Jack paused momentarily, giving the rage he was seeing building in Chronos' eyes time to get going before he drove the knife the rest of the way home. 

"Ah, you didn't know that? Wow, that's weird. What's the matter - doesn't he like to lick YOUR...thing?" 

Jack crossed his arms across his chest and glared defiantly at the man across from him. The soulless eyes locked onto his were glittering obsidian pits of cold, bottomless fury. Harder than black diamonds they held his eyes for many long deadly seconds, promising much, none of it good, and still delivering the desire for screaming, merciless retribution as Chronos finally threw back his head and began to laugh. 

It was a hollow, mirthless, echoing sound all the creepier in its unnatural vehemence. Man who laughed like that definitely had nothing good on his mind. Nor did he take too kindly to the joke being on him. 

Pretty safe bet he was a mighty sore loser as well. 

Chronos finally stopped laughing, his smooth and ageless visage possessed by a snarling smile. Unless he was a mighty poor judge of character it looked very much as if the gloves were now, officially - off. 

"You have proven to be as amusing as I judged you to be during our previous encounter," the System Lord began in a smooth, controlled, more than slightly condescending tone. "It would also seem you possess a small degree of - situational flexibility. As well as more self-possession and control than I would have credited you." 

"Gee...thanks," Jack drawled sarcastically. "Sweet talk all you want, I'm still not going to the prom with you. Neither, for that matter, is Danny." 

Chronos completely ignored the rude rejoinder, pursing his lips as he narrowly scrutinized the man before him. 

"I can see you might briefly pose some fleeting appeal to someone such as Daniel, but try as I might, I cannot discern what it is about you that causes him to persist in this absurd and irrational attachment to you. Not only is it not logical, it is also inconvenient." 

"What can I say?" Jack grinned broadly at the System Lord. "To know me is to love me." 

Chronos' dark eyes glittered with a flash of momentary excitement. "Then maybe Daniel only thinks he knows you. We shall see, shall we?" 

_Crap! Don't like the sounds of this!_

'Tell me something, Jack," Chronos spat out his name as if speaking it scorched his tongue. "What would you do to keep Daniel safe?" 

_You did this to Daniel, too, didn't you, you bastard. Threatened him with me. Threatened you'd hurt me. If he - if he didn't..._

Jack swallowed his anger, laced his hands together behind the back of his head and leaned lazily into the chair. Generally working himself into the most relaxed and comfortable position he could assume. 

"Taking the Fifth on this one, babe," Jack tossed the response back at him. "Next question." 

"You refuse to answer?" Chronos blinked in visible surprise. Definitely not the response he was expecting. 

Good. 

"'Course I refuse to answer. What - you think I'm stupid or something? I'm supposed to get all scared and go 'oh please, whatever you want, please don't hurt him' while you trot out your little list of ways you have come up with for me to compromise myself, our relationship, my duty, my trust, my country, my world, all to keep Daniel from harm, while you record the whole thing to boot? So you can use it against me, twist it around, and have a grand old time playing it over and over, listening to me grovel. Making Danny listen to it, too? In yer dreams! 

"Answer the question? Why the hell should I? You and I both know there's no reason why I should. There are no teeth in that threat. You're not going to hurt Daniel. He's in no danger from you, if I answer you, or if I don't, and you're not going to take it out on him if I refuse to play your stupid little game. Which I do, so there! 

"So, yeah, I'm not answering it and you can't make me. What I would and wouldn't do for Danny is none of your goddamned business. Next question! Haven't got all day here!" 

Chronos smiled faintly as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Excellent," he murmured. "I must say, O'Neill, you are marginally intelligent. For a human. Certainly you possess a larger capacity for rational thought than I originally deemed you to, based upon our former encounter." 

"Okay, that's it," Jack sighed impatiently as he irritably rubbed his face and pushed himself to his feet. Chronos did not pull back as Jack firmly placed his palms on the table between them, leaning toward him confrontationally on braced arms. "Can we just leave the dance floor and get down to it already? You didn't go through all the trouble of getting me here just to try and wind me up or to have the unforgettable experience of trading insults with Jack O'Neill. You are going to tell me what you really want right here and now, or I am going to walk out that door behind me and go home. 'Cause I've had just about as much of you as I can stand. No offence, by the way." 

"None taken," Chronos grinned wolfishly, evidently deriving a great deal of delight from the enthusiastic, honest expression of Jack's heart-felt hatred. He also rose from his chair, moving around the table, coming to stand at Jack's side before he resumed speaking. 

"Your analysis of the situation is correct. I do indeed have a purpose for wishing you to attend me other than engaging in this invigorating exchange of pleasantries, as enjoyable and educational as it has been. As diverting as this activity has proven to be, I will now, as you say - get.to it." He paused, darting a quick glance at the orb beside them, licking his lips as he did so. "I wish to return home, thus I will dispense with our business as to be able to do so as soon as possible." 

"Bottom line it for me, pal," Jack shot testily back at him. "Not getting any younger, here." 

"It is, of course, about Daniel I wish to speak." 

"Pretty much figured that. What about him?" 

"It is very simple," Chronos paused and smiled, his cold eyes boring into Jack's soul. "If any part of you is capable of acting in Daniel's best interests, in putting aside your own selfish desires for his sake, I wish now to appeal to it. 

"I wish you to renounce him." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Daniel, will you not try some? It is very good. Nalla has prepared it especially to honour your presence." 

Daniel blinked, reluctantly rousing from his lethargy at the sound of his name. A large, shallow bowl containing something hot was pressed into his hands. He could feel the radiation rising from the liquid surface along with a delicate odour evocative of...chicken soup. 

Oh God. It's everywhere. 

Tomas had been the one addressing him. Off to his left, the young woman he referred to - his sister, peered shyly at him from behind the strong bulwark of her brother's wide shoulders. Several small children, ranging in age, he estimated, from two to six, clustered about her, eyeing him with large, dark eyes filled with childish wonder. Beautiful, dark-haired, dark-eyed replicas of the woman who had given them life, so they could grow up to fall into the hands of the being who would have surely, eventually taken their mother's life. 

The thought of that happening hit him so sharply, struck him as so terribly obscene, a shudder of revulsion tore through him, causing his hands to shake violently. Ariana was still close to him, having just passed the bowl to him; she quickly moved to take it from him again before he spilled its contents all over his lap. 

Which, he realized with shame, he would have done if not for her assistance. 

Daniel lowered his head, trying to still the trembling in his body. He'd met so many of these people fleetingly, briefly, when Ariana and Tomas had brought him into the human enclave. Commending him to members of dozens of constituent 'clan' dormitories before conducting him to the section of the enclave where their clan ate, slept and lived. 

He'd felt overwhelmed and bewildered by the sea of faces. Young faces, all of them. He couldn't remember seeing anyone who appeared to be older than their mid forties. Beautiful faces, almost exclusively. All about him youth, beauty, perfection. 

That in itself was alarming enough in the possibilities it suggested to him. But what he had found the most deeply disturbing was the overwhelming placidity and acceptance of the people themselves. Too innocent, too trusting, almost as if they were somehow \- arrested in a child-like emotional state. Too much like cattle, or lambs to the slaughter. 

Probably much too close to the truth for him to be able to feel comfortable thinking about it. 

They were pleasant, friendly, very kind; all things he very much needed to experience right now. Daniel knew he should just let it go, just for a moment. Stop thinking about it, stop letting it disturb him, just - kick back and relax for a few blessed hours and soak in the adoration. God. God, if only he could. A sea of wide, concerned, innocent eyes stared at him as he clenched his fists and bit back the scream in his head fighting to surge forth from his chest. 

_Run! All of you! For God's sake - run!_

God help him, he hadn't known. Or hadn't cared to see. Even though it had been all around him, the whole time he'd been here. He'd been too wrapped up in his own paltry tragedy to open his eyes to the larger wrong happening right under his nose. 

He wasn't the only captive here. Far from it, he had plenty of company. The ranks of the repressed were legion. The only thing which made him unique was the essential quality of the awareness of that salient fact he possessed. But they didn't. 

No, amend that, just a little. While it was true the majority of Chronos' humans seemed blissfully unaware of the true horrible nature of their condition this ignorance did not blanket the human population in its entirety. There were isolated sparks burning brighter, ones who quietly questioned. Those who were coming to realize living as pampered slaves bound for a bright future as an ambulatory fleshy outer covering for another's will was perhaps not what nature had intended for human beings after all. 

The 'Will of God' - be damned. 

He'd seen it, he knew about it now. Right now it was almost to big to get a handle on it, but having had his eyes opened, Daniel knew he couldn't walk away. There would be no refuge in turning a blind eye. He wasn't sure what, if anything he could do, but he knew he had to do - something. 

But not now. Now he had to come back, get a hold of himself. Ariana and Tomas were peering at him with deep concern; he was frightening them. Tomas was drawing closer to him reaching out, putting an arm around his shoulders... touching... 

Daniel had recoiled from the contact before he even realized what he was doing. His heart racing with terror, the need to flee coiling his legs beneath him, propelling him up into Ariana's strong hands pressing on his shoulders, pushing him firmly back down again. Tomas' olive complexion was white with shock. Daniel was still trying to collect his terror-strewn wits, trying to unsuccessfully burble out an apology for his reaction. Furnish to the frightened young man an explanation for what he had just done even though he hadn't quite managed to discover it for himself yet. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he finally was able to mumble. Ariana's hands were gentle and soothing upon him, stroking his head, his shoulders, his back with firm, calming movements. "I - I don't know what made me do that." 

"I have not offended?" Tomas asked, with real concern. His tone edged with just the hint of understandable trepidation. 

"No. No, not at all," Daniel shook his head lazily just before he laid it down upon his drawn up knees. Ariana's hands seemed to be working a welcome magic upon him. His limbs were becoming relaxed, heavy; a warm, welcome lassitude possessed him. Not the shocked, blood chilling numbness of before, but a cleansing disconnection from his brain which seemed to be going to sleep along with the rest of him. 

Daniel closed his eyes and drifted toward the waiting ocean of temporary oblivion Ariana's ministrations were gently nudging him toward. Wouldn't be long. Wouldn't be long... 

Somewhere he could hear the voices. Laughing at himself as part of him still strained to make out what they were saying while the rest of him was shaking its head while going - 'can't you ever just forget about it - even for a second?' 

The part that sounded like Jack. 

Oh, he'd been trying so hard not to think about Jack. He didn't know what was going on in his lover's world, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Hours of cold-banked, low-boiling fury. At him, at their circumstances, at something else. Daniel didn't know what, but Jack's slow, but steady approach to his combustion point had been as much the goad to Daniel's earlier meanderings as his own need to move away from what had just happened to him. 

Numbing himself out had been the only way to distance himself from what had happened next. The anger, rage, despair, the violence of the emotions ripping through his lover had stabbed him just as keenly. It had been too much. Just too much. He'd run away. 

But now, not resisting as the sounds of Tomas and Ariana discussing him began to fade away, as the hands soothing him gentled him gradually into the bliss of forgetfulness Daniel discovered he was not alone. Before him all around him, opening to him, enfolding him was an ocean of love. Liquid and golden, pouring into him, filling him. Jack. Jack loved him. Whatever was wrong, whatever had happened, didn't matter, it was nothing, blowing away along with yesterday's regrets and today's misunderstandings. 

Jack loved him. 

He was almost there, almost perfectly one with it.. 

Pulled away. The hands which had brought him here, taking him away again. 

No. Please. Not yet. 

"Daniel! Daniel! Oh dear, I'm sorry. You have to get wake up. Oh Tomas, this is so unfair!" 

Daniel lurched abruptly back into unwelcome full awareness, steadied by Ariana as his body swayed awkwardly with a brief bout of disorientation. 

"What?" His tongue stumbled over the words as he shook his head. "Where - what's happened?" 

"They've sent word," Tomas answered quickly. "Chronos has sent for you. Delios is looking for you." 

Daniel's hand flew to the collar around his neck. "He won't have any trouble finding me - thanks to this." He spared a moment to cast a regretful look at the kind faces ringing him. "I should go," he began again, gathering himself to rise. "It's probably best he doesn't find me here." 

Ariana and Tomas rose with him, intending to escort him back the way they all had originally come. Though the large man stood close to him, Daniel was quick to notice Tomas did not touch him. 

"I should like to come back, sometime, if that's all right?" 

"You are welcome here, Daniel," Tomas nodded to emphasize his approval. "Visit us as you can." 

_Oh, I intend to._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Even though a spirit of perverseness had driven him to make Delios' job as difficult for him as possible the Goa'uld eventually did succeed in tracking him down. Daniel smothered a smile as he took in the rather irritated expression on the First Maintainer's face. 

This was probably the most walking Delios had had to do in a long time. 

"Where have you been, Tau'ri pig-dog?" Delios snapped at him. 

Ah, he'd gotten that one from him. Evidently, the Goa'uld could be taught. 

"What's it to you, Shit head?" 

Delios favoured him with a withering glance as he grabbed him firmly by the arm and began to propel him down the corridor. 

"To me? Absolutely nothing!" Delios sneered. "I couldn't care less if you fell into the shield generator." 

"Now that's not true," Daniel muttered. "You'd enjoy it, you know you would." 

"Don't provoke me then!" Delios grumbled as he made them move faster. "Lest we find out first hand whether I would or not. Come! Quickly! Chronos wishes me to bring you to him. He is most insistent you attend him immediately." 

"Why?" Daniel panted. They were almost running. Delios was hiding it well under the brittle façade of attitude he was handing him, but the Goa'uld was more than nervous. 

Something was definitely - up. 

"How should I know? Be quiet! I find your pointless questions irritating, the sound of your voice even more so." 

So of course Daniel continued to rattle on inanely about the most banal things he could think about. Delios suffered in silence until they reached their destination. 

The Stargate room. 

Delios immediately released his arm, and crossed to a control console beside the DHD. He touched a small crystal, which began to glow 

"We are ready," he said, in Goa'uld. "Tell them to activate their gate, now." 

Daniel continued to watch Delios in puzzled fascination as he stood waiting for what was obviously a signal his request to whoever - had been carried out. 

It took several minutes, close to ten, but eventually Delios' patience was rewarded by an amplified guttural confirmation in Goa'uld. 

Guess that meant they were going now. 

Delios deactivated the channel and crossed swiftly to the DHD. Daniel watched with absent interest as the First Maintainer began inputting the chevrons of the address their destination. 

Where Chronos apparently was. Yippee. 

It wasn't until Delios had depressed the fourth chevron Daniel realized what he was doing. He knew this address. Knew it better than he knew his phone number. Certainly had dialled it more times. 

Earth! Delios was dialling the address for Earth! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I wish you to renounce him," Chronos announced in a low, deadly voice. 

"Excuse me?" Jack roared. 

"I would have thought the meaning of the sentence was clear enough." Chronos crooked an eyebrow at him, his expression just short of impatiently indulgent. "We are speaking the only language you are capable of understanding, are we not? Perhaps I was incorrectly informed of your ability to comprehend it. Shall I speak more slowly?" 

Just one red flag too many. He'd been good. Lord knows, he'd been more than good. He was sick of being good. Right at that instant, all Jack O'Neill knew was that the cause of all of Danny's pain and suffering, the walking piece of crap who'd taken Danny, hurt him, held him against his will and had been rubbing all of this in Jack's face from the moment he'd gotten here, was standing right before him, large as life, twice as ugly and within handy strangling distance. 

He'd lunged forward and had both hands fisted into the front of Chronos' dress before his mind registered the fact he'd moved. He barely had time to snarl out something which sounded like, "I'll kill you, you bastard," before a titanium-like grip suddenly clamped around his neck. As the alarming sensation of his throat rapidly constricting accompanied by a distressing feeling of weightlessness threatened to overwhelm him, he also became dimly aware there was no longer a floor under his feet. 

Ah. That would be because he now appeared to be dangling on high on the end of the hand crushing his throat. A fair distance from the floor. He could be in trouble. 

Oh, so not cool. 

Oh yeah, this was definitely not good. Getting more than a little hard to breathe. 

Chronos held him suspended as easily as he would have hefted a feather. The expression of lustful hate on his snarling, jeering face and the deep, abiding pleasure the Goa'uld was getting in the accomplishment was something Jack knew he was not going to be forgetting for the rest of his life. 

Which wasn't going to be too much longer. 

"I could tighten my fingers and crush your throat, right now." Chronos panted, his eyes glinting with obscene delight at the notion. "Quickly. Easily. Happily. Extinguish you in an instant." 

"Gaaaaak!" Jack replied. 

"But I will not. I have promised Daniel I will not harm you, given him my solemn vow you will know no misfortune at my hands. I will spare your life for his sake, although I should kill you for having dared to lay hands upon me. Do not ever do it again. My vow may protect you from my vengeance, but there are many, many others who do not enjoy this same dispensation. Remember this. Remember also this moment, O'Neill. Ponder how simple a thing it would be for me to have killed you, as simple as it would be for me to also snuff out another in your stead. Govern yourself accordingly. I will not warn you again." 

Chronos opened his hand, stepping back as Jack's released body tumbled to the floor. 

Jack crumpled to his knees, barely managing to support his upper body on braced, shaking arms as he struggled to pull air into his lungs through his bruised and burning throat. 

_That was really stupid, Jack. Crapface is stronger than the Hulk on steroids. Maybe trying to go medieval on his ass isn't the smartest way to go here. Not without a bazooka, and lots of backup, anyway._

"Made your point," Jack gasped as he forced himself to his feet. "I get it already. You're the all mighty and the all-powerful, and I'm the scum on the bottom of your shoe. But you still need something from me, or I wouldn't be here." 

"I require only one thing of you," Chronos snapped. "Your obedience. You are the final obstacle to Daniel's acceptance of his place at my side. He has severed all ties with his former life, divested himself of all his former obligations. Including his - vow - to you. You have heard him state as much." 

"Against his will!" Jack retorted indignantly. "You made him do it, threatened both his worlds if he didn't!" 

"That is incorrect," Chronos glared sternly at him. "But it matters not. However it was accomplished, it is done. Daniel is sworn to me. He is mine. He must be made to truly understand this, for he does not as yet fully believe it. This is your fault. You will renounce him, so he will have no choice but to accept there is nothing of his old existence to cling to. He will embrace his new life then. He will embrace me. You will make this possible now through your repudiation of him." 

Jack glared at him, crossing his arms across his chest. "Bite me," he spat out between clenched teeth. 

Chronos flushed, an ugly expression twisting his face as he began to stalk menacingly toward him. Jack jerked his arms down to his sides, clenching his fists angrily, tensing his body to meet the Goa'uld's advance head on. 

"You will not?" Chronos hissed. "You would truly do this to him? Condemn him to continue to exist in perpetual unhappiness? Are you that selfish? That inconsiderate of Daniel's well-being? Can you truly think of nothing but yourself? You claim you love him. Your refusal proclaims this is not so!" 

Jack felt himself taking a confused step backward; the words coming out of Chronos' mouth were so unexpected and so - bizarre. Jack struggled to get over it and focus, 'cause the Goa'uld wasn't done. 

"Daniel clings to the absurd sense of obligation he feels to you because of the vow he made to you even after he has forsworn it. This attachment prevents him from accepting his situation thereby knowing true happiness. Don't you understand? You are making him miserable! You must do this. You must release him! You must make him believe you have turned your back on him. His happiness is in your hands - and the blame falls to you as the cause of his misery if you will not!" 

Jack knew his mouth had to be hanging down around his knees. He thought he'd just about heard it all - but THIS! This was taking twisted and turning it into an art form. 

"Goddammit, you are one sick fuck! Sit on it and rotate!" 

Chronos glared at him through narrowed eyes, his lips set in a white line of annoyance. 

"I had anticipated this. I had hoped I had misjudged you, hoped Daniel's high opinion of you was indicative you were a better man than I believed you to be. I had hoped it would not come to this. But I see you leave me no choice." 

Chronos turned toward the orb on the table, hurling an exotic phrase at it. Daniel's shining image shivered from existence to be replaced by the less than inspiring visage of a man Jack took to be one of Chronos' Jaffa. The tone of the System Lord's voice indicated he was asking a question of the face in the ball. He received a short, curt response. Another word made the face go away and the ball then sat there, dark, silent and still. 

Chronos turned back to him, his face bearing the mark of the executioner. Jack had seen such a look in other eyes more times then he cared to remember. It was never good. But as many times as he'd seen it, never had it scared him as much as it was scaring him now. 

"They are ready for us. It is time to end this. You have my word, O'Neill; you will do as I wish. This is your final chance. I give you the opportunity to accede to my wishes without penalty. We need go no further if you agree to comply of your own free will. I ask you again, and for the last time. Will you renounce Daniel?" 

"What do you think?" Jack answered, jutting his chin stubbornly at the glaring man before him to punctuate his resistance. 

Chronos nodded thoughtfully. "That is your final answer?" he murmured quietly. "Very well. The choice is made. Understand the blame for what follows is entirely yours. Upon your head alone fall the consequences of your selfish disregard for Daniel. You will come with me now, and we will finish this." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

More walking. Tracing straight, sterile, coldly golden corridors in the maze of the ship's interior. Chronos stalking grimly at his side, Jaffa forming a barrier of flesh, blood and metal all around them. 

Wherever they were going, once again the System Lord was taking his damned sweet time getting them there. No doubt trying to fake him out, hoping he would get freaked out contemplating this 'penalty' he'd been threatened with and cave before Chronos had to make good on his threat. 'Cause whatever he had in mind, Chronos didn't want to have to do it. 

He really didn't. Jack wasn't exactly sure how he knew this, except from what he was able to gather by snatching glances at the System Lord as they rapidly paced through the ship. Chronos wasn't his usual cheerful, awful self. Not inwardly giggling and outwardly gloating at the prospect of getting to inflict something unspeakable on some poor, unsuspecting slob because Jack wasn't playing by his rules. If anything, the Goa'uld looked like he'd rather be ripping his own arms off than being about to do whatever it was he was about to be doing. 

Jack realized this made him more nervous than anything which had happened since he'd arrived here. Because of him, some poor innocent was not going to be having a good time very soon. He felt bad about it, but there was nothing he could do. 

One more reason why Chronos wasn't going to be sullying the universe by breathing its air too very much longer. 

They seemed to have reached the end of the last mile; the parade came to a halt before a closed bulkhead door. Chronos turned to favour him with one, last, disgusted look. 

"This is your doing!" he intoned ominously before pressing his hand to a raised symbol in a panel in the middle of the door. Jack couldn't help but notice with some trepidation his Jaffa escort drew uncomfortably close on either side of him as the door slid open and he was compelled to follow Chronos through. 

The second he saw who stood in the middle of the small private chamber Jack understood why the Jaffa had him hemmed in on both sides. Strong arms were grabbing him, restraining him, holding him, keeping him from rushing forward mindlessly to joyfully embrace the last person he'd been expecting to see. 

Who was just now turning around, responding to the sounds of people entering the room, for the first time seeing him. 

"DANIEL!" Jack howled, hurling himself fruitlessly against the arms restraining him, preventing him from crossing the small space between him and the incarnation of everything that meant everything to him in his life. 

Daniel's eyes widened, enlarging to an almost impossible degree. His mouth hung open in dazed, dumb shock, the colour completely leached from his face by it, leaving his frozen visage a ghastly, bloodless white. He wavered dangerously as if he was going to fold in on himself and summarily crumple to the floor. Jack raged against the Jaffa holding him, wanting only to take him in his arms as Daniel stared at him and clutched himself desperately as if hold himself up. 

"BE STILL!" Chronos thundered at Jack. Daniel flinched at the sound of his voice, taking a reeling step backward as if he had been actually, physically struck. That terrible, terrified reaction was what caused Jack to cease his struggling, not the interdiction from the System Lord. Jack stood quietly, panting heavily with the force of his anger and his former exertions, fully aware he was still firmly restrained even though he'd given up the fight. He spurned the dark cold eyes of the System Lord searing into him, choosing instead to see only Daniel. 

Beloved eyes met his. Bewildered and frightened eyes. Eyes full of longing, yet brimming with shame. Eyes asking for forgiveness, wishing to spare him, needing to hold him, sorrowing he should see him like this. 

Eyes deeply, bitterly regretting the only one they'd wanted to see for so long was finally here. 

Daniel was wishing his lover a million miles away because he knew what was going to happen. What was more, Daniel would gladly have given his life to have kept Jack from ever knowing, seeing or being a part of it. 

Too late, far too late, Jack began to comprehend all that he saw in Daniel's eyes. Began to understand how wrong he had been in all his former assumptions and certainties. 

There was a way Chronos could use Daniel against him. There was a way he could hurt Daniel and punish Jack for resisting him. 

There was a way Chronos could get him to do whatever he wanted. 

The bastard was right. He was going to get his way after all. 

Shock paralysed Jack; horror closed his throat and froze his breath in his lungs. He could only stare numbly at Daniel as he tried to make his own apology for the terrible thing he was about to do to him. 

Far better that than what Chronos had planned. 

But things were moving too fast for him. He knew he had to - but couldn't - couldn't form the words, never mind speak them. 

"Daniel!" Chronos' voice oozed across the room as he held out his hand to the man he was summoning. "Come here." 

It was a steel-shod demand delivered in a misleading covering of silken smoothness. The man compelled by it jerked toward Chronos, his terrible reluctance to obey betrayed in his every unwilling movement. 

His face beginning to burn with shame, Daniel stopped in front of Chronos, only to be scooped into the arms of the serpent and turned to face his former lover. Blatantly displayed as Chronos moved into him from behind, the hands firmly clutching his shoulders pulling him tightly into Chronos' chest. Daniel closed his eyes and gulped down a shudder as Chronos nuzzled his neck, his wet, sucking kisses forcing Daniel to turn his head back and lean it into the man behind him. 

"You see how much Daniel enjoys my touch," Chronos chuckled softly against Daniel's neck. His hand began to absently caress Daniel's skin, lazily travelling down his bare arm and up again, until it came to rest on the clasp fastening the shoulder of the belted gown he was wearing. As his hand hovered over the clasp he left off kissing Daniel long enough to turn favour Jack with a venomous look of hatred. "You shall see much more, I promise you." 

He turned back to Daniel, deliberately, lingeringly licking the side of his face as his fingers quickly opened the clasp securing the shoulder of his gown. A small whimper escaped Daniel as the pieces of the garment fell away from his shoulder; his eyes flew open and sought Jack's as the cool air of the room struck the exposed skin of his naked chest. Jack wasn't sure how it was possible he was still able to breathe; the terror and humiliation and deep sorrow in Daniel's eyes sundered through him until they burned holes into his very soul. 

He had to end this now. Chronos wanted those words out of him, and Jack knew without a shadow of a doubt the System Lord was fully prepared to go as far as laying Daniel out on the floor and fucking him right in front of him if that was what it took to get him to say them. 

He'd get what he wanted all right. No way this was going any further. This was stopping right now. 

Jack was still trying to get a jaw wired tight with shock to move as he struggled to overcome the burden of Daniel's eyes. Incredibly, somehow Danny knew what this was all about - and was trying to - trying to tell him no. He couldn't hear him say it in his head, should have been able to, but somehow wasn't, didn't understand that, but even so, what Daniel was trying to tell him was deeply, painful clear. 

_No matter what you see - no matter what he does - don't!_

_Oh god, Danny, I have to. I can't let him do this to you._

Chronos was licking and nipping much more avidly at Daniel's neck and shoulders, with an enthusiastic, vocally appropriate accompaniment. He'd moved his hand around, splaying it across Daniel's bare, shuddering chest, massaging it with slow, sensual, familiar strokes. Daniel was visibly trembling now, biting his lip almost to the point of drawing blood as Chronos caressed him, his hand coming at last to rest on his exposed, puckering nipple. He played with it lightly at first, then continued to flick at it and tease it mercilessly with his fingers as he raised his head and wrapped his arm around Daniel's waist, hugging him more tightly. 

Daniel's body was violently shaking. Staccato, panting, panicked gusts of air were erupting from his mouth. Tears began to spill from his eyes generated by mingling humiliation and fury at the merciless, unwelcome stimulation he was being subjected to. Chronos unexpectedly and roughly tweaked the nub knowingly, causing Daniel to sob with self-loathing as his body appreciably bucked in an involuntary answering response. Chronos lifted his head and grinned wolfishly at Jack, pleased at the way Daniel had just demonstrated his evident familiarity. 

_You see, I DO know how to touch him!_

Jack decided he wouldn't be satisfied until he'd personally unravelled Chronos' guts and spread them over every single planet in the known universe. 

And that was just for starters. 

"Beloved," Chronos purred into Daniel's ear as he began to move his hand across Daniel's chest, sneaking it under the fabric which still draped one side of it, questing for the as yet unrevealed twin to the nipple he'd been formerly abusing. "O'Neill has come to pay us a brief visit. He has something very important to tell you, do you not, O'Neill?" 

Jack was barely aware of what Chronos was saying. He was getting too worried by something the System Lord couldn't see. Crap. Oh crap. God, Danny. Oh God. Don't do this. Don't let him do this to you. 

This wasn't about power games anymore. This had just gone way beyond all that. Chronos couldn't see what was in the eyes of the man he was using as a pawn in his latest little bid to get his own way, but Jack could, and what he was seeing was, he was sure, not a part of the System Lord's plan. 

Danny was hovering on the brink of the abyss and Chronos was blithely, unknowingly pushing him straight into it. 

Jack tried to pour himself out to the man who was staring dumbly at him in mute misery, tried to latch onto the dying light still attempting to bravely flicker in the face of the horror closing all around it. Jack reached out with everything he had to cross the distance between them, to grasp at the flailing tendrils of the swiftly unravelling cord of Daniel's very sanity, before what remained of it was completely undone. 

"Chronos - for God's sake - stop it!" Jack cried out, his sudden movement toward Daniel immediately arrested by the Jaffa still holding onto him. "Stop it - you don't understand - he can't take any more!" 

Too late. Daniel smiled sadly at him. And then he shattered. 


	10. Chapter 10

  
_Well, Chronos, guess we'll never know which one of us is the better man._

_'Cause between us we may have just done in the best one._

"ENOUGH!" Daniel shrieked, the soul-splitting sound of the cry cracking Jack's heart. More followed it as Daniel lurched about in the startled System Lord's grasp. Chronos' hands fell to his sides in uncomprehending dismay as Daniel began to beat and claw at the front of his chest to the accompaniment of the anguished words bleeding out of him. 

"Enough, enough, when is it enough for you? God - what more do you want? What more do you need? When will you stop? What - what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? I'm yours? Okay - okay - you win! Whatever you want. Whatever you say. Just please don't - please don't do this to him. Don't do this to him. You don't have to. You don't have to. See - see - I'll - I'll show you. You win. You win. You don't - don't need to do this." 

Daniel's legs folded; as Chronos stared at him in helpless horror the shattered man slid down the front of the System Lord's body, coming to rest on his knees before him. Wrapping his arms around Chronos' thighs, hugging him fiercely, Daniel buried his face in his groin and continued to sob. 

"Please don't do this. Please don't do this. Whatever you want. I don't care. I don't care anymore. Anything you say...anything. Anything. I'll do anything you say, just please...please, please don't do this to him." 

Rendered equally helpless by the solid Jaffa holding him, Jack could only watch with dread as what he knew was coming next played out before him like his worst nightmare. 

Chronos was still staring stupidly down at the man clinging to him, not getting what was really happening to him. Not understanding what it meant as Daniel's choking words began to be replaced by deepening, gulping, lung shattering gasps, his body beginning to tremble uncontrollably as his eyes grew fixed, staring, unseeing. 

Jack knew what it meant. He'd seen it before. During the course of a terrible night shortly after he'd brought him home, when what had happened to Danny before he'd come back to them had for some reason been triggered and had come up to blindside his lover completely out of the blue. It still scared him to remember that night. 

He wasn't sure exactly what had caused the violent flashback. They'd been talking when suddenly - something - had set off the slowly ticking time bomb that was the deeply suppressed mass of trauma from the ordeal Daniel had been carrying around stuffed down and locked up tight in his heart and soul. Just waiting for the small, little piece of that one thing too much to set off the charge. 

Daniel had just looked at him and started to shake. Then he'd shut down. Like a light burning out. Blinking off. Without making a sound. He'd folded up, silent, staring, inert, catatonic. 

Just like he was right now. 

He'd pulled Daniel through somehow. Hauled him back up from the void, back to the world, back to himself. Flying by the seat of his pants, working on gut instinct alone. Still wasn't exactly sure why what he'd done had reached him, but it had. It had taken nearly all damn night and practically everything he'd had and Daniel hadn't even been half as gone then as he was now. 

And getting further and further away with every passing second. 

Chronos was finally doing something more than standing there and staring. He'd pried Daniel's arms off him, and was holding onto him by them, which was just as well because without the System Lord's support the ramrod stiff body would have keeled over and crashed uncaring to the floor. 

Daniel's rigid form jerked at Chronos' every touch, his sightless eyes ignoring his captor's anxious entreaties as the Goa'uld knelt beside Daniel, trying to take him into his arms. Daniel gazed fixedly beyond him, eyes seeing nothing, body instinctively flinching from the hands he hated. The spasming, recoiling movements grew more distressed and violent as Daniel tried to distance himself from Chronos' clumsy attempts at comfort by curling up into a tight ball and disappearing. 

Exactly the same way he was turning in on himself inside. For the same reason. 

Chronos was clearly devastated, appalled at the undeniable evidence his very touch was having the opposite effect on Daniel to what he intended, that it in fact his attempts to soothe and calm him were only serving to make things worse. 

_Fine time for remorse, asshole. The damage is done. Now that you've broken him, how do you plan on putting him back together again?_

"Chronos!" Jack snapped, pulling angrily against the hands on his arms. "Dammit! Look at me, you son of a bitch!" 

The System Lord didn't respond. He was supporting the sightlessly staring man in the crook of one arm, holding his face so as to try and force the blank eyes to look into his. Calling his name desperately as Daniel merely shook and tried to twitch his head away in reaction to every syllable. 

"Chronos!" Jack cried again, more urgently this time. "Tell these creeps to let go of me! Let me get to him. I can help him!" 

Chronos heard him this time. His head snapped up; glaring angrily at Jack he wound his arms around Daniel and crushed him to his chest in a tight, manifestly possessive embrace. Daniel immediately, and ominously, stopped moving completely. While Chronos continued to clutch him and look at Jack in stubborn, territorial denial a small, horrible moan began to rumble in Daniel's chest. Growing larger, louder, more distressed with every passing second, until it exuded from his throat in a low, piercing wail of primal, mindless terror. 

Chronos' certainty began to buckle, along with his resistance. Jack knew it was now or never. If he was kept from him much longer, Daniel would slip too far down into himself for anyone to ever reach him. 

"Back there you asked me to do what was best for him. It's down to you, now. Can you do the same thing? Danny's in trouble. I can help him. I'm the only one who can. Turn me lose!" Jack implored. "Let me go to him. Let me try! If you don't - we're both gonna lose him." 

Chronos' cold stare wavered; he looked briefly down at the man in his arms. Daniel's cry continued to rend the air and the hearts of the two men who were still each determined to be the one Daniel would turn to. 

Chronos looked up at Jack again. He'd made his decision. The only one he could make. 

"Release him," he said reluctantly to the Jaffa. 

The instant he felt the grip upon him loosening Jack angrily pulled his arms out of the hands which had been repressing him. That one small gesture of defiance was all the urgency of the moment allowed him; he spared not another thought for the men behind him as he quickly crossed to the one they had been keeping him from. 

Jack struggled for self-control as he carefully lowered himself to the ground in front of the System Lord and the precious burden he jealously guarded, which he still looked exceedingly reluctant to relinquish into the custody of the man coming to claim it. Jack fought to restrain his aching, twitching hands, strove to keep them from reaching out too quickly, from chancing to presume too soon to take before the one who could still deny him was ready to let go. 

Most of all as he knelt there, forcing himself to meet Chronos' frightened, but envious stare, he fought to keep the System Lord from knowing his next breath was contingent on holding the man the Goa'uld still would not surrender. 

Somehow, something of Daniel was yet with them enough to know his lover was near. Fierce hope there was still time to save him flared brightly in Jack's breast as the sound coming from Daniel transmuted into a strongly spoken name. The same one. Over and over and over. Not a beseeching appeal for satisfaction, but a stringent, strident request. 

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack." 

That did it. Chronos' last shred of unaccepting resistance evaporated before the undeniable need of the demanding mantra. 

Jack seized the unquestioning authority it granted him and pressed home his advantage. 

"Give him to me," Jack said sternly. "NOW!" 

Blinking, stunned, reacting unthinkingly to the unprecedented occurrence of another giving him an order, Chronos mutely thrust Daniel toward him. Trying to regain control of hands suddenly quaking with excitement and need, Jack wrestled back the rising roar of triumph swelling in his heart and throat as he quickly, easily took Daniel from him. 

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Touching him. Holding him, feeling him in his arms again. Here. Real. God, he's real. His again. 

Jack wanted to swoon into the depth of the joy shuddering through him, but knew he had to hold on. Not right yet. Daniel was here, he was here, but it wasn't right yet. They weren't alone. They weren't alone. They had to be alone. 

Jack didn't know how he was managing to do it, but he made the hands wanting to touch every inch of Daniel content themselves with simply holding him while he made eyes wanting only to devour the man in his arms look at the one he most hated. The System Lord, still kneeling beside Daniel staring at him with naked longing, his now empty arms hanging slackly, useless and limp, open hands in his lap. 

"Leave us alone," Jack said sharply. "All of you. Get out!" 

Whatever was going on with Chronos, it still seemed to be working to Jack's advantage. The Goa'uld simply stared at him dumbly, not even seemingly pissed by his demand, his tone or his presumption. Chronos said nothing, delivering no threats, oaths or dire predictions and promises of doom if the man who had promised he could didn't succeed in pulling Danny out of the hat. Barely even looked at Jack and the man he was giving into his care as he nodded and rose slowly to his feet. Jack at last dared to move his hand, cradling the back of Daniel's head tenderly with it as he looked over his shoulder in order to watch the Goa'uld and his retinue leave the room. 

Gone. Chronos was gone. They were all gone. Jack at last let the hounds loose, feeling them baying with triumph to the depths of his being as he crushed Daniel to his chest. An ague of joy shattered through him, he quaked with the force of it as Daniel trembled and clung to him in blind, semi-awareness of his reality. The hot warmth of his lover's shallow, rapid exhalations against his throat brought Jack back to himself. Daniel was in trouble. Daniel needed him. Had to move, had to help him. Had to do what he'd done before. Quickly. Now. 

The sketchy details of the layout of the room he'd absorbed upon first entering reinserted themselves into his consciousness. This was someone's personal living space. Someone's quarters. Bed. He'd seen the bed. Where? Behind, to the right. Okay. Get Danny there. Fast. Move. 

Daniel didn't make a sound as Jack quickly but gently raised him to his feet. Didn't resist as Jack carefully lifted his limp body and carried him the few feet to the bed which was behind them, its covering already partially pulled back no doubt in preparation for the demonstration which thankfully had not come to pass. 

Daniel's eyes still did not seem to see him, but a small, fearful sound escaped him as Jack laid him carefully on the bed and stepped briefly away from him. Jack never took his eyes from him, watching Daniel with worry and apprehension as he swiftly shed his jacket, tie and shirt prior to joining him. 

_God help me Danny, this is all I know what to do. Just hope it's the right thing. Just hope it's enough, 'cause it's all I've got._

Now half naked, Jack hurriedly slid onto the bed beside the man who had started to curl up into a ball during the short time he had been there on his own. Jack moved into him, touching Daniel gently, instantly arresting his compulsion to compact himself. Jack expended only one more precious moment unfastening the other side of Daniel's gown in order to expose the maximum amount of surface area before pulling Daniel fiercely, tightly into his chest. Melding bare skin with bare skin, pressing Daniel's face against his chest, holding it firmly there as he began to gently rock the man in his arms and whisper softly to him. 

"I'm here, Danny. I'm here. It's me. It's me. Feel me. You've got to. Feel me. I'm here. Come on back now. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Jack's here." 

Jack held him locked close with one arm while he began to slowly, gently rub Daniel's back. Words poured out of him, low, soothing, continuous. Exhorting, loving, encouraging, pleading; words coming out of every bit of love and need and desire he had in him. He heard himself saying things to Daniel he swore he'd never say, things he'd never even admitted to himself before. Things he hadn't even known until they were so true and undeniable not saying them to Daniel was worse than anything else that had been done to him. He said it all and more, his hands moving reverently with slow, healing love over every part of Daniel he could reach. His body closely aligned with Daniel's unresponsive, unresisting length, pressed as tightly to him as he could possibly be. Daniel's head nestled deeply into his chest; his cheek rubbing against the skin beneath being warmed by the deep, calm respirations it received. 

_Oh god, Daniel, please still be in there._

Jack didn't know how long they'd been lying there together without a single movement or sign from Daniel he was aware who was now holding him. Or if he was ever going to be aware of anything again. Still, Jack wouldn't let himself stop touching him, talking to him, trying to reach him. Wouldn't let himself let go, and wouldn't let himself believe Daniel had given up and had gone so far away he was lost to him for good. Not Danny. Not the Danny he knew. He was in there. He was. He had to be. Danny would find his way. He just had to keep sending him the all clear. 

_Light's in the window, Danny. Come on home now._

The change was so subtle Jack almost missed it. The barest movement of the tousled head on his breast, the deepening inhalation as Daniel sensed him, smelled him, the faint nuzzling of the lips against his skin as the activation of one of Daniel's senses and the realization it brought to him impelled him to seek tactile confirmation. 

Message received. Maybe only on the most basic, sensory level, but wherever Daniel was, he'd reached him. Daniel knew he was here. 

_That's it, Danny, that's the way. Here, I'm here. Come on, honey, come on back. You can feel me now, I know it._

Daniel's body heaved with an enormous gasp as if something had abruptly shocked life and animation back into it. He trembled slightly, then gasped again as he turned his head into Jack's chest, inhaling deeply, greedily. He burrowed his face into Jack's bare chest as if he was trying to suck the skin into his lungs, then he whimpered softly, happily and began to make small, unintelligible sounds as he started licking the bare skin beneath his face with almost feline satisfaction and thoroughness. 

"That's it, Danny, you lick it up," Jack murmured soothingly as his hands gently stroked the length of Daniel's back. "That's my boy." 

"Jack," Daniel shivered with the happiness rampant in the utterance. He was aware now, but hardly reasonable, his hands moving with restless frenzy over Jack's body, driven by the urgent necessity of confirming his reality. It was blind, instinctual, barely believing need of the most basic order. The part of Daniel coming back to life first had very little to do with anything involving rational cognitive processes. Jack found himself responding rapidly and enthusiastically in kind. 

There'd been no time to let himself give into the force of his own too long denied desires. This hadn't been about anything like that - it had only been about getting through to Daniel. Jack knew he shouldn't be letting himself get so turned on. Danny needed him to help him, needed him in control, and who knew where Chronos was? The Goa'uld could be right outside the door for all he knew, waiting to bust in on them at any time. Shouldn't be thinking about...shouldn't be thinking about doing this.. But oh, god, it had been so long and now, holding Danny again, feeling him, the way Danny was touching him, moving on him. Oh god. Jack knew he shouldn't, but Danny was giving him a few messages of his own and he was only human. 

Jack groaned with rapidly burgeoning desire as Daniel devoured him, his mouth rapaciously, insatiably blazing a steaming trail across his chest, toward his throat. Jack felt himself being rapidly pulled into the undertow of Daniel's consuming awakening, unable to contain the basic, primal force he had created in the man atop him who was with wild, irresistible determination, eating him alive. 

Daniel was quite mad, but it was an insanity Jack welcomed. Surviving it, however, might be another matter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel. 

Heaven had a sound and a name and a face and it was all right here. His own bit of heaven, larger and wilder and harder than life, straddling his thighs, pushing him into the mattress, trying to suck his lungs right out of his chest. 

Jack decided he didn't really need them and opened his mouth wider so as to assist in the extraction operation. 

Like Daniel needed any encouragement. He ravaged Jack mouth with mindless, enthusiastic ferocity, rubbing his rock-solid groin against Jack's far from quiescent party area. Mister Happy definitely wanted to come out and play and if Daniel kept sending him such blatant invitations there wouldn't be a zipper made able to take the strain. 

Groping for him blindly, needing to touch him, Jack cupped Daniel's taut ass in his hands, only to have the man riding him growl dangerously and abruptly pull away from him. Startled, Jack watched dismayed as Daniel scuttled off to the side of the bed. He hunkered there, glaring reproachfully at Jack, his eyes still wild and more than a little strange. Wanting to come back, but hovering suspended between desperate desire and some deep, compelling dread pinning him where he was. 

With a sad, angry jolt, Jack realized why. 

_No touching, huh, Danny. Not even me? Not yet? Okay. Okay. If that's the way it has to be. Your show. Your rules. We'll play it your way._

Jack extended his open hands toward Daniel, and then laid them carefully at his sides. Lying perfectly still, holding Daniel's eyes, sending him his firm promise the hands were staying right where they were. As was the man they happened to belong to. 

Daniel peered at him carefully for several seconds through narrowed, wary eyes. Jack could see the reawakening filaments of the rational side of Daniel's awareness questing about the more instinctual portion presently firmly in the driver's seat. Not enough yet to override Encino Dan, who still pretty much had only one thing on his mind, if the way he was now currently hungrily gazing at in the bulge in Jack's pants was anything to go by. 

While Daniel growled again and wrestled the garment he was somehow still partially wearing up and over his head, Jack hurriedly grabbed a couple of handfuls of what he was lying on to brace himself for the assault. He'd barely had time to anchor himself when Daniel tossed aside what was apparently his only article of clothing. Sporting a newly revealed erection harder, bigger and way more dangerous than any Jack could ever remember his lover having displayed, Daniel pounced. 

Jack sucked back an excited breath and struggled to keep his hands knotted in the material beneath him as Daniel quickly, ruthlessly divested him of his pants and briefs. A petulant toss of his wrist sent them flying across the room and then Danny was on him, hands travelling possessively up his legs while he followed them, eyeing Jack's equipment with predatory lust. 

Officially out of uniform. Sweet. About time. Here's hoping Danny was going to be the only one catching an eyeful of him with his pants - ah - down. 

Jack had scant time to contemplate or even care about the awkwardness of his situation as a raft of new sensations originating in the area Daniel had shifted his full attention to drove all vestiges of rational thought out the revolving door of Jack's rapidly frying neural net. Daniel was hungrily snuffling about his loading zone as if he was checking out the neighbourhood to see if everything was the same as when he'd last left it. 

_Still all me, Danny. Still all yours._

Jack groaned and struggled to still the reflex response as strong, determined fingers gripped the insides of his thighs, spreading his legs apart. Groaning yet again as Daniel lay down between them and buried his face in his balls, seemingly set on sniffing him from one end to the other. 

Oh God, not just smelling him now. 

He hadn't been shitting Chronos about Daniel's oral proclivities. The proof was in the eating. Jack tried desperately to keep from swallowing his tongue as his body began to twitch and shudder uncontrollably in the ecstatic throes of Death by Danny. His lover was making an enthusiastic banquet of everything within sampling range of that amazing mouth. 

As always, Danny was thorough, precise and didn't miss a mouthful. From flagpole to sinkhole he was licked, kissed, smelt, nuzzled, nibbled, groped and fondled. Until Jack thought he was going to pass out from pleasurable frustration if Daniel didn't soon finish up with the appetizers and get to the main course. 

However Jack knew from experience there was no rushing the boy. He'd get there when he damned well got there and what was more, it was well worth the wait. 

Jack began to thump his head into the pillow beneath it with the force of his frustration. So hard to keep still when every part of him wanted to feel Danny, to hold him close, kiss him, explore every inch of him with as much evident, happy wantonness as Danny was currently doing him. Jack needed to touch him so desperately, and yet he didn't want to break the spell. Didn't want to drive Danny away from him by jumping the gun. The hands fisted at his sides jerked with the fierceness of his need but he didn't give into it, the same way he choked back the pleas and cries trying to burst out of his chest. 

Daniel was lightly stroking Jack's stomach as if fondly massaging a beloved pet, the fingers of his other hand tracing secret symbols in Jack's pubic hair before teasingly walking them up the startled length of the until now sadly neglected joystick. The jolt of sheer joy resulting from the unexpected touch was very nearly Jack's undoing. His hand was flying toward Daniel before he was aware it was moving; only battle-honed reflexes enabled him to jerk it back to his side before it succeeded in making contact. 

Daniel had been in the process of inspecting the main course when he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He paused, looking up for the first time at the sweating, contorted face of the man above him. Jack could barely make out his thoughtful scrutiny through the red haze swarming his vision. 

Daniel ducked his head back down again, until his face was hovering over the erection quivering beneath it with frenzied anticipation. He slowly, lovingly licked it while he reached over and took Jack's hand. Jack couldn't hold it in anymore, loudly moaning Daniel's name as he felt himself being licked again, and felt his hand being carefully placed on Daniel's head. Jack lightly threaded his fingers through the silky soft strands cushioning them, looking down at the man who raised his blue eyes long enough to shyly smile at him. Then Daniel hid himself away again, wrapping his long, knowing fingers around the only remaining part of Jack which hadn't as yet been thoroughly cherished. 

In this intention Danny proved to be every bit as thorough as he had been in his previous efforts. 

Jack knew he wouldn't last very long; what Danny had done to him before this had been unbelievable enough but the deeply contented abandon with which he licked, slurped and sucked - this lollipop was clearly his favourite flavour. Jack was more than happy to be considered the treat of the week. Any second now, Danny was definitely going to be getting the surprise filling. 

If he'd known he was going to be coming, he'd even have baked him a cake. 

Jack closed his eyes, thrusting his hips wildly up into the adoring heat, feeling reason, awareness and sanity falling away from him as Daniel's love pulled him shrieking into utter, blissful madness. This - this was it. The big one. This was the one. The one he wasn't going to walk away from. He was a goner. Brain completely fried. Gonna be a gibbering idiot for the rest of his life. 

This was the Hiroshima of orgasms. 

Jack flopped about on the bed like a beached mackerel as the aftershocks jolted through him, so maxed out he'd even forgotten how to breathe. Daniel was still clamped to him, making loud and enthusiastic happy noises while Jack jerked and helplessly spurted and Danny milked him for all he was worth. 

Good job. Kill me now. 

Jack was all instinct and reaction, coming back from coming like he'd never come before. Only one thing more he wanted now, and he reached out blindly to claim it before either man had any clue he was going to do it. 

Arms that shouldn't have worked but did reached down, scooping Danny, drawing him up, and clasping him to his chest. Through the post-orgasmic fuzz blanketing his brain Jack was aware Daniel was struggling, fighting, crying out in distress. Jack heard him but didn't heed him, the part of him still in sync with his instinctual, almost infallible understanding of Daniel's needs knowing he was doing exactly what Danny needed him to do. Jack held him tightly, ignoring his resistance, kissing his face and neck thoroughly, doggedly, defiantly. 

When the tears started to fall he kissed them away too. 

"Jack," Daniel finally quavered. "Please. You don't.. you shouldn't. You don't - you don't know... I don't.. I don't deserve..." 

Back. Danny was back. Back in his right mind with all the boogies lurking there waiting for him. Jack crammed his own sorrow firmly down, bent and determined he was going to put the boots to as many of the slimy fuckers as he could. 

"Shhhh, honey," he said softly, never breaking the pattern of kisses he was laying across Daniel's face and neck. "It's me. Take it easy. Just saying glad to see ya." 

He brushed his lips against Daniel's mouth, feeling it quiver beneath him as if he meant to try to pull away. Pressing more firmly, kissing a little more insistently, darting his tongue past the lips suddenly parting with a deep, hungry moan, pushing it in deeper as Daniel stopped struggling, swirling it teasingly about in the way he knew made Danny crazy to the accompaniment of deeper moans and twitching, needy pelvic bucks. 

But Jack could also taste the sorrow in his lover's sighs, feel the tension of guilt over-writing his body's eager responses. Jack kept kissing him, upping the ante by starting to gently caress his ass, feeling the instantly answering resistance. 

"Don't," Daniel gasped into his mouth. "You shouldn't, it's not right." 

"Why not, love?" Jack asked softly, gently nuzzling his face, continuing to tenderly, carefully fondle him while clearly reading his body's positive reactions, which were quite at odds with what Daniel's mouth was saying. 

Danny wanted it. But he didn't want to let himself have it. 

"I don't deserve it," Daniel murmured so quietly Jack almost didn't hear him. "I - I don't deserve you." 

Jack slowly moved his hand around until he was lightly stroking Daniel's hip, gliding his fingers up and down the long, smooth flank in the way that always made him shiver. 

Just the way he was closing his eyes and gulping and quivering now. 

"Do you want it?" Jack licked the spot just behind Danny's ear. The one that had always made sure he got the last word if he pressed the advantage it gave him. This was not the time to play fair. "Do you want me?" 

Daniel nodded, unable to speak for a moment as the jolt of pleasure briefly robbed him of the power of speech. Almost on the heels of it he shook his head while he fought to get the words out. 

"You don't understand. I - I've let you down." Daniel's voice was so laden with sorrow Jack didn't understand how his eyes could now be dry. "You saw. He - he makes me feel things sometimes. I'm sorry. I don't mean for it to happen, I try not to let it happen. I really do, Jack. But, he just - he just keeps - touching..touching me. All the time. Sometimes I just can't - just can't..stop it..from happening.." 

"Jesus Christ!" Jack growled, hugging Daniel to his chest so he wouldn't be able to see the smouldering fury in his eyes. "I swear to God, Danny, some day that bastard is going to pay for every single thing he's done to you. I'm gonna find an interesting alternative use for every single one of his body parts. Starting with his dick." 

Jack pulled back and took Daniel's face in his hands so he would have no choice but to look in his eyes as he continued. "Now, you listen to me, Daniel Jackson..O'Neill." 

Jack paused, warmed by the small light of happiness shining on Daniel's face at the pointed affirmation of what they still were to each other, no matter what Chronos had made him say. He kissed Daniel gently to acknowledge it before continuing. 

"You are not at fault in any of this - especially that! Crapos has been pulling the wings off flies for centuries. He's real good at pressing buttons. Way good. So don't feel bad if every once and a while he can press yours. Not your fault, babe. Not your fault at all. He wants you to think like that. So it'll be just one more way he can trick you into believing you've got no other choice than to see things his way. Not true, Danny. Not true. Believe it is, and you're playing his game. He gets you to buy his crap and he wins. Which means we lose." 

"Don't want to lose you, Jack," Daniel sighed. "Don't want to lose - us." 

"You're hearing what I'm saying, then?" Jack smiled at him, moving one of his hands down to Daniel's chest, describing gentle circles over his smooth, moist skin while he curved the other around the back of Daniel's neck. 

"I hear you," Daniel replied lowly, his blue eyes shining with love, "Jack O'Neill..Jackson." 

"I should think so, for crying out loud," Jack chuckled indulgently and leaned forward to start nibbling on Daniel's lower lip. Daniel sucked in his breath and arched against him as Jack's fingers unexpectedly brushed against the nipple they had been sneaking up on. "Now we've got that settled, your old man is going to make hot, stinky monkey love to you right now. As long as it takes, for as long as we've got. You got a problem with that?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Only as long as you promise I won't survive the experience." 

"I'll give it my best shot," Jack replied fervently before pulling Daniel into a blistering, lung extracting kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

God, how Danny had cried. 

He was quiet now, asleep, nestled safe in his arms, but even though the tears had long dried, Jack's chest was still soaked, wringing wet with the memory of them. Now it was all he could do not to add to them as he lay awake, holding his lover close, knowing the safety Danny slept so trustingly in was a brittle illusion subject to shattering at any instant. 

Jack had no idea how long they had been here, how long they'd been allowed this momentary, puzzling dignity. This disconcerting gift they'd been granted and had greedily taken fully advantage of. Couldn't be sure how long it had already been, but he'd be willing to bet it wasn't going to last much longer. 

Jack warred with himself, unwilling to waste these few precious, passing seconds, and yet loathe to pull Danny from the blissful serenity he slumbered in. Awaken him - to what? The reality of what had to happen next? The certain expectation of loss and yet more suffering? Wake him up to knowing they were going to be parted from each other again? 

Yeah, that sounded like a damned fine plan to him. 

Jack kissed the top of the head he cradled, not giving a shit he couldn't see so well anymore. There were some moments so real, so tragic there was no room inside them for anything less than everything you were. In these few remaining, significant seconds Danny deserved no less than everything he had. 

"I'll have to go soon, honey, but I promise I'll never, ever leave you," Jack whispered softly into the gossamer strands of hair kissing his lips. 

Jack stiffened as a subtle sense of presence snaked through his misery, instantly twigging him to the fact they were no longer alone. Turning his immediate 'go on the offensive' instinct into a protective clutching of the man in his arms, Jack whipped his head around to confront the unwanted intruder. 

Chronos stood a few feet away, quietly contemplating the couple lying before him, his face frighteningly serene. Given the Goa'uld was no dummy and it didn't take a rocket scientist to suss out what he and Danny had been up to, Chronos was looking mighty, mighty calm. 

Damned calm. 

Which wasn't doing much to up Jack's own calmness quotient. 

Jack glared at the System Lord, drawing the covers higher and tighter around the man in his arms as if doing so would bolster the illusion he had the power to keep Chronos at bay. Like a sheet and a pair of arms was all he needed to bar Danny from the one who had come to claim him. 

If only it was that simple. If only it really could be enough. 

"He is himself again?" Chronos asked in an oddly quiet voice, as if he too was reluctant to rouse Daniel from his placid, peaceful state. 

"He's not going to be doing any vegetable imitations, if that's what you mean," Jack returned quietly. "He won't be 'himself' again, until he's the hell away from here. And you." 

The System Lord gazed raptly at the sleeping man as if Jack's accusation meant nothing to him. 

"I thank you for what you have done," Chronos continued in the same slightly bemused tone. "This shall not be forgotten. You have earned my gratitude." 

"Keep it!" Jack snorted, a little louder than he had intended. "Cram your thanks and give me back Danny. That's all I want from you." 

Chronos tilted his head and favoured Jack with an eerie, piercing stare impossible to quantify. More than slightly creeping him out in the process. 

"You think this worth nothing?" the System Lord purred, his voice velvet with unfathomable meaning. "You shall not deem it so, someday. There will come a time when you will understand what you now possess." 

Jack opened his mouth to make a rejoinder, but Chronos held up his hand. 

"I have no wish to bandy words with you. My effort to diminish you has only succeeded in showing me this cannot be done. Therefore, I will waste no more energy on a pointless activity. Daniel has explained to me the manner in which you measure time. I give you one more hour. After this interval has elapsed, I will return for Daniel and you will be returned to your planet. One hour, O'Neill." 

Chronos inclined his head gravely in a slow, graceful nod, and with an enigmatic smile curling upon his lips turned and left the room in a swirling, silken flourish. 

Jack gaped at the empty air formerly occupied by his nemesis, running the exchange back in his head, trying to figure out exactly what he had just seen and heard. And what had just happened. 

It was nuts, but somewhere in there, he could have sworn, the Goa'uld had actually given him a compliment. Well, maybe he wasn't exactly sure about that, but what he was sure of was - he'd just been handed his walking papers. Didn't have to wonder any more how much time he and Danny had left. He'd just had it out of the serpent's mouth. 

One short hour. Counting down. God. 

"Jack?" 

The man addressed started slightly at the unexpected sound of Daniel's voice. Awake. Crap. How long had he been awake? 

"Not much time left," Daniel continued in his best, brave voice. Trying desperately not to sound afraid or resigned. "Knew it had to come... knew you'd have to go... but.." 

Daniel clutched him tightly, his voice breaking in spite of him. Not so calm as he was trying to convince both of them he was. Jack was amazed he was even able to try. 

"I'm sorry." Jack stroked the head lying on his chest with a trembling hand, feeling the faint quivering resulting from Danny's efforts at control thrilling through the body close to his. 

Scared shitless, but no way Danny was gonna let it go. 

"Hey, that's my line," Daniel forced himself to emit a puff of laughter sounding horrible and hollow in the awful silence. 

"I'm still sorry." Jack made no attempt to stop the pain he was feeling from bleeding out into his voice. 

"I know." Daniel had turned his face into Jack's chest, muffling the words. His body heaved abruptly in one, huge, convulsive sob and then he lay still for a second before lifting his head to meet Jack's eyes. 

"So am I." 

Jack had expected to see many things waiting for him in those beloved blue depths. Despair, fear, regret, grief, loss. But Danny looked at him now with the eyes of a stranger. Hard, closed, filled to overflowing with the utter desolation of the death of all hope and joy. 

Danny wore the empty, resigned expression of a man who had accepted he had nothing left to live for. 

Jack was still reeling from the shock of it as Daniel started to speak. As appalling as his eyes were, the words coming out of his mouth were ever so much worse. 

"Jack, this is important. I need you to do something for me. I don't want you to argue with me, I just want you to listen. And promise me you'll do what I ask. 

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I believed we had any other choice. If I thought there was even a particle of hope there could ever be .. anything.. more for us. But I know better, Jack. I know there's no hope. It was nice to pretend there was, for a little while, but it was only self-deception. I've had to face this. It's time you faced it, too. 

"I want you to get up and leave here. I want you to go. Now. Just go - and don't look back. Forget me. Forget you even knew me. Forget all about me, and go on with your life. This is what I want you to do. Please. If you love me - please do this for me." 

_If you love me._

That one single phrase sent a jolt of rage through Jack, instantly cancelling the shock and surprise of the unexpected, unthinkable - but not illogical - request. Sneaky little blue eyed bugger! Almost had him, almost made him listen, but then, he'd gone and blown it. 

Four little words too many. 

_If you love me._

What a rotten, lousy, stinking underhanded, scummy, goddamned clumsy and stupid - trick. Never, ever once during all the time he had known him had Danny ever done anything as... despicable as this. To sink so low as to try such an obvious piece of emotional manipulation on him? Desperate times call for desperate measures? 

Nice try for a first-timer, but not good enough. 

_If you love me. You're damned lucky I do or I'd be knocking your block off for trying to pull this crap with me._

With an angry snarl Jack rolled him over until he had Daniel pinned to the bed beneath him, unable to pull away from or avoid the anger of the man atop him. 

"Don't you DARE go all freaking noble on me now, Dannyboy!" Jack seethed. "Forget you? What sort of crap is this? Forget you? What - you think I'm going to just skip off into the sunset with - oh hell - I dunno - Carter - and leave you here to rot with his royal Goa'uldness? What sort of an asshole do you think - what? What did I say, what's so damned funny?" 

Daniel was shaking with small quakes of barely suppressed laughter, biting his lip desperately to prevent their escape. 

"Oh, what you just said. The mental image," Daniel gasped. "Just for a sec, picturing you with Sam. Have to admit it's pretty funny, Jack." 

"Hysterical," Jack growled at him. "Dammit \- you're changing the subject again I hate it when you do this!" 

Just as quickly as the flutter of mirth had wafted through him it was gone. Daniel was quiet, grim and determined again. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you, Jack. But I'm serious. You have to face the truth. He's never going to let me go. It's wrong of me to ask you to wait. It's not right. I can't be that selfish. We shouldn't both be unhappy. I want you to forget -" 

"Yeah, yeah - I HEARD you!" Jack thundered. "And if you say it again I'm going to backhand you! Don't think I won't either! You ever say anything so STUPID to me again..." 

Jack found he couldn't speak for a moment for choking on his rage. He struggled to calm himself enough to be able to speak again while Daniel looked up at him, white, large eyed and completely silent. 

"Aside from the fact forgetting you is not an option, how do you propose I do so, exactly? How do I forget someone I love more than my own life, someone I can feel inside me every second we're apart - in my head, my heart, my guts, for crying out loud! Everything you feel, Danny, everything you are. It's all inside me. Every goddamn minute of my life. How do I put that aside and have a life - that's no life at all if you're not in it?" 

"I just thought.." Daniel began unhappily. 

"I know what you goddamned well thought!" Jack cut him off. "What is it with you and this 'grand gesture'... thing? Give 'em hell, Danny, watch him go, gonna make the supreme sacrifice for everybody else's sake but his own just one more damned time? Watch him take all the blame, accept all the punishment, take the sins of the world on his shoulders! No problem for our boy! 

"Got news for you pal, it's been done! Not only that, you may be an overachiever in the sacrificial lamb department, but the job requirements of 'saviour' are a little more than even you are up for. Get down off the goddamned cross, already! This martyr routine is getting just a little old. Quit throwing yourself away, Danny. You're worth more than that. You're worth everything, to me." 

"I gave him my word, Jack," Daniel replied stubbornly, his voice as flinty as his expression. 

"What if ya did?" Jack shrugged. "Promises don't mean squat to dead men. Chronos is going to let you go. One way or the other. Now there's a promise for you." 

Jack leaned down, using kinder, more entreating tones as he began to gently, teasingly nibble on the warm, slightly unhappily pouting lips beneath him. 

"All this talk of promises. Only promises that mean anything to Snake Face are the ones that serve his interests. Crapos made you make one he thinks will hold you? Doesn't seem to bother him, he doesn't seem to remember, you made another one first. Another one, Danny. You promised me first - I got dibs. That means something to me, love. I keep my promises, too." 

Daniel's arms wound around his neck, pulling Jack deeper into his melting, answering mouth. Jack felt himself gladly falling face first into the invitation, making getting his next words out harder in between the tasting, the licking, the thrusting and the panting. 

"Haven't got much time left, honey" Jack groaned, unable to stop himself from pulling Daniel closer as the fire in his mouth started sparking new storm warnings in formerly becalmed and flaccid areas. Damn, as much as he didn't want to, he'd better try to break this up. 'Cause the harder it got the harder it was going to get. 

Talking wouldn't be too easy either. 

"Danny, listen to me," Jack scolded in a quiet, firm voice after finally extricating his lips from the ones they'd been crazy glued to. Daniel sighed petulantly, lifting his head, mouth seeking to renew the intimate touch and aiming for the one retreating before his determined advance. Jack kept pulling back until he was just out of Daniel's reach, causing the younger man to drop his head dejectedly back onto the surface of the bed. He lay there, unmoving, bathing Jack in a lightly reproachful look that made him want to beat himself up for having put it there. 

But they didn't have much more time. And they had something else to do too important to risk not having the time to get it done. 

"Stop with the look and the lip and just listen to me for a minute, Danny," Jack whispered into Daniel's ear as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against the side of Daniel's face. "Don't die of shock, and don't expect to ever hear me say this again, but we have to talk." 

That got him. Jack knew it would. Danny was listening. Jack took a deep breath and kept on talking while he lightly kissed the side of Daniel's face as a cover for what he was really doing. Just in case. 

"This thing Lu's Mom put in our head - we've got to start using it instead pissing it away trying to figure out ways not to share things with each other. That's why she gave it to us. Not simply so you can know the instant I break a nail or I can feel it every time that bastard hurts you. She didn't put this thing in our heads to drive us crazy knowing about things we can't do anything about. She gave it to us so it could help us bring you home! 

"Don't you remember what she said? It's not just for connecting us - it's so we can communicate with each other. I know it's not working right now but Lu explained it to me, it's 'cause we're together. It'll kick in again when I get back to Earth. Don't want to say too much more right now - little Goa'ulds, big ears, you know, but as soon as we're online again it's straight down to learning how to really get into each other's heads, okay? We've got something here we can use, and I'll fill you in more how we can use it when it's safe. So what do you say, lover," Jack grinned as began to kiss his way toward Daniel's mouth, "think you can handle having me inside you - full time?" 

"I'm impressed, Jack" Daniel smirked. "Didn't think it got that long." 

"Only when you pull on it, babe," Jack moaned as he reached his destination and switched over from talking to kissing. 

There wasn't time for much more than a few snatches of breathless, shared sweetness, joining them together in defiant finality. Daniel was clinging to him and kissing him hungrily when Jack felt the prickling on the back of his neck that told him eyes were boring into the back of his head. 

He squeezed Daniel's arm to warn him of the interloper. Daniel was instantly alert, body taut and wary, head snapping up to take in the identity of the unwanted, most final interruption. 

Jack lay still as Daniel stared daggers and began to warily move over him until he'd reached his other side. Danny stretched out in front of him, placing his body deliberately, protectively between him and the scrutiny of the tall, thin, over-dressed dude glowering at them. Making of himself a living barrier as if to shield Jack from any ogling by the dark-haired fashion plate. 

Guy looked familiar. It took Jack a moment, but then he placed him. He fit in a faint memory Jack had of entering this room for the first time. He'd been in here with Danny. Jack hadn't paid much attention to him, and he'd gone out with Chronos and the Jaffa, but he'd definitely been Danny's baby-sitter. 

Daniel evidently knew him. Didn't like him. Wasn't too scared of him either, if the way Danny smirked at the dude while blatantly snuggling into the slightly nervous man behind him was anything to go by. 

"Delios," Daniel uttered the word in a voice dripping with disdain. "Something I can do for you, or you just here to watch?" 

Daniel leaned heavily back against Jack, smiling contemptuously at the man surveying them with an archly haughty look. Who also seemed to be completely unperturbed by Daniel's more than provocative actions, barely reacting as Daniel reached for one of Jack's hands and clasped it widely splayed to his chest. 

There was definitely some history here. Jack didn't know what was going on, but lacking any better ideas himself as to how to handle the situation he just sat tight, kept mum and let Daniel run the show. 

"It is time to prepare you for your return to Chronos," Hoity-toity answered in a Goa'uld voice. So he was a snake boy. Peachy. "I left the attendants outside in the corridor. I thought it best to check first, in order to spare them the accidental sight of any possible... unpleasantness." 

He paused, wrinkling his nose as if he'd gotten a whiff of something distasteful while he looked down the same long, thin, elegantly shaped facial protrusion at them. 

"I see I was completely correct to do so." 

Wow. No love lost here. Jack wondered just how much guff Danny'd had to take from this bozo, because the way his lover's body suddenly stiffened with hard, bitter defiance told Jack this wasn't the first time this Goa'uld had gotten under Danny's skin. 

Uh oh. Danny was getting his back up but good. Crap. This was possibly not the smartest thing to be doing right now. 'Cause Delios didn't look like he was in any mood to be messed with. 

Daniel stretched suggestively against the man supporting him before he lobbed his answering volley. "What, they've never seen two men doing it before?" he leered, then paused, turning his head to nuzzle the side of Jack's face. "The way you and Chronos must have carried on, I find that very hard to believe. Oh, sorry, that was your HOST and Chronos, wasn't it?" 

Yikes. Good shot, Danny. Bullseye. That one didn't go over too big. Definitely a story behind that crack, judging from the lovely shade of puce Braideylocks' face was turning. Not a very happy story, either. Jack found himself wishing Danny wasn't getting into playing with the Goa'uld as much as he seemed to be. The room had abruptly gotten about ten degrees colder and definitely was no longer a very happy place to be. 

"Kree!" The Goa'uld turned and howled at the door. Immediately it opened and four bruisers wearing white dresses and big bad bully faces came bundling into the room. 

Crap. 

Jack felt suddenly very naked, outnumbered. 

And a long, long way from home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Backed up by the Bully Boy quartet Delios folded his arms across his chest and shot a withering visual salvo at the man whose angry blue eyes were spitting 'God, I hate your guts' right back at him. 

"You will come with us now, Tau'ri," Delios' voice was colder than Jack's ass had been when it was frozen to that glacier in the Antarctic. 

"Bite me," Daniel threw back at him in equally icy tones. 

Delios arched a carefully shaped dark brow. "I grow bored with this particular response. Do you know another one?" 

"Wouldn't want that to happen," Daniel snarled. "I know plenty. Up yours!" 

The boys in white stood solidly on either side of Delios, forming a rather formidable wall of flesh. They also seemed to be looking straight ahead, trying very much to appear as if they were blind, deaf and dumb. See no evil, hear no evil, get to live longer? Jack found himself wishing Daniel would calm down just a little and start following their example. 'Cause he had no doubt even though the help was currently standing there trying to make out like they were part of the furniture, if Delios snapped his fingers, pointed and said 'Kill' - well, whatever they would do to them, it would probably hurt a lot. 

Oh yeah. A whole bunch. 

Danny couldn't be unaware of this, but it was as if his usually more calm and rational lover's self-control trolley had jumped the rails. Like every single piece of stored up rage and frustration he had in him was coming up and out and spewing all over Chronos' stand in. 

Who, for all he also seemed to be hissing and spitting right back, was, Jack realized, taking the whole thing a lot better than he should have been. 

A lot better than he should have been. What the... What the hell was going on here? 

Suddenly Jack thought he knew, but still wasn't completely sure. But he found himself feeling less apprehensive as he continued to watch the floor show. 

Delios heaved a petulant snort and extended an open hand to his right as if he expected something to be placed into it. Apparently, that was exactly what was supposed to happen, for the attendant standing there promptly put the robe he had been carrying into the hand waiting to receive it. Delios did not acknowledge the action, merely took the robe in both his hands, furling it open with a dramatic flourish. Holding it up ready to receive the body of the man expected to occupy it. 

"Tau'ri scum, you will come with us now," the Goa'uld snapped crisply as he began to walk toward the side of the bed. "You must be... cleansed. You cannot possibly be presented to Chronos smelling like.. " He wrinkled his nose yet again. 

"Smelling like...." 

"Smelling like.. Jack?" Daniel was practically purring, licking his lips as he lounged against his lover and rubbed Jack's hand lasciviously over his chest. He affixed Delios with baleful eyes then took his other hand and swiped it slowly and deliberately across the patch of skin over his heart. Flashing Delios the mocking travesty of a smile Daniel cupped the hand to his nose and held it there as he drew a huge, noisy draught of air into his lungs. After making quite a visibly loud show of smelling the appendage Daniel let his hand fall to his lap, grinning impudently once more. 

"I don't think so." His voice was anything but amused. " Chronos can go screw himself. I like the way I smell." 

"You will do as you are told," Delios reiterated stubbornly, holding the robe out toward Daniel. Practically in his face. 

"Go fuck yourself!" Daniel yelled as he tore the robe from Delios' grasp and threw it across the room. 

Delios crossed his arms and looked down at the furious man before him with a surprisingly mild expression on his face. 

"Now you are trying to annoy me." 

"Is it working?" Daniel panted. 

Delios shrugged and snapped his fingers. 

"You will always insist on doing things the hard way," he sighed in an almost apologetic tone. "Remove him and help him to find his way," he said matter-of-factly to the men advancing on Daniel at his command. For the first time since he had arrived in the room Delios suddenly shifted his gaze to meet the eyes of the other man in the bed. Something intriguingly ironic flashed in them as Delios added, "leave that one where he is." 

Jack knew there wasn't a thing he could do and didn't want to risk making the situation any worse. He lay completely still, offering no threat to the very large men who grabbed Danny with very large hands and hauled him from the bed, buck naked, kicking and screaming. 

Daniel continued to struggle bitterly and futilely against them as they swiftly propelled him toward a door at the other end of the room. They were big, and very, very strong, and Danny's frenzied resistance was neither the slightest impediment nor difficulty for them. And he was giving it everything he had and then some. Jack gnashed his teeth in frustration at the sight of it, but there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop them either and he knew it. 

For as satisfying as trying to make a futile grand gesture of his own might have felt, Jack knew he'd probably only get to enjoy it for about thirty seconds. 

Which was probably only about as long as it would take only one of them to smash his head open against the wall. 

When this Goa'uld brought muscle he definitely didn't mess around. 

The stormtroopers almost had Danny through the door. He was laughing now, and calling them every name in several books. Somehow he managed to dig his heels in long enough to throw his head back for a last look at the man he had been torn from. Jack felt his heart lurch as Daniel's angry and yet frightened eyes found his for one, final, fleeting second. 

"Sanitized for his protection!" Daniel bellowed as if it was a final call of defiance akin to 'Remember the Alamo.' 

Then he was gone. 

And Jack found himself alone with Delios. 

The atmosphere in the room grew more than interesting as the two men sized each other up, neither one allowing the muted sounds of Daniel's outraged howls and curses to distract them from their assessments. A particularly inventive piece of invective from the other room caused Delios' lips to twitch in a faint, amused smile, and then he finally spoke. 

"He is spirited, is he not? Far more trouble than he is worth. You must be relieved to be well rid of him." 

Jack took a deep breath and said nothing. He'd already had more than his fill of this game with the big C. No way he was getting into it again with the help. 

Delios nodded thoughtfully as if he was somehow secretly pleased at his failure to bait Jack. He cast a quick glance at the closed door behind him, noting at the same time as Jack did, that the noise level behind it was approaching alarming proportions. 

When the Goa'uld turned his head back again there was a hard, serious look in his dark eyes. He drilled the meaning of his words into Jack's skull with them as he lowered his voice and spoke quickly in a tone laden with hidden meaning. 

"Daniel's defiance is strong. It will sustain him. I will keep it alive and burning as long as he needs it to serve him in this place." 

_Goddamned son of a bitch, I **knew** it! You sneaky snake bastard, you! Well, what do you know about that?_

"Be quick!" Delios hissed as he pointed an admonishing finger at Jack and then whirled and began to make toward the room where Daniel was. 

Jack fumbled past his surprise, needing to stop Delios before he left. 

"Ah, excuse me?" 

Delios halted at the door and turned back at the sound of Jack's voice. 

"You require something of me?" 

"Just wanted to know if you could point out the way to the little Goa'uld's room." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once alone Jack had hurriedly gotten himself together while Daniel was dealt with in the other room. He barely had time to finish straightening his tie while making a restless, pacing circuit of the room when the door opened and a washed, fluffed and redressed Daniel came hurtling out at him. Not stopping until he had reached his side and grabbed a firm, almost crushing grip on his arm. 

"You okay?" Jack said quietly as he looked into the desperate blue eyes meeting his as if seeking to try and pull him inside through them. "Did they hurt you?" Jack stroked his cheek with gentle hand while trying to convey the same concern to Daniel with his voice. 

Daniel shook his head faintly, too full of the realization of what little time remained to them to be able to speak. 

And then the head thundercloud came striding up to rain on their parade. 

"You will stop this now," Delios said grimly as he reached out to snatch Jack's hand away from Daniel's face. 

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Daniel roared, turning and splaying himself protectively, warningly against Jack, forcing Jack to take several retreating steps as Daniel pushed his body forcefully into him, thrusting him beyond Delios' reach. Daniel was shaking with rage, livid with fury, and though every man in the room could have easily beaten him to a pulp, in that one moment of pyrotechnic, protective omnipotence there wasn't one man in the room who would have dared to try and go against him. 

God help the mister who comes between me and my man? Right there and then Danny was fully capable of killing every single person on board before he'd let even one of them lay a finger on Jack O'Neill. What was more he wouldn't give doing it a second thought. 

Whoa. 

Wisely, these guys had figured this out. Delios held his ground, gesturing toward the door. Making the other boys keep their distance as Daniel backed him out into the corridor, slow and easy, keeping a wary, watchful eye on the group behind him as he got Jack out into the clear. 

Daniel was still in full protector mode during the noticeably shorter walk back the room where the transport rings were. He never said a word, his grip on Jack's arm unrelenting as he stalked by his side, radiating waves of defiance, daring anyone to try and penetrate the mental force field he was maintaining about the man next to him. 

Jack did nothing to deter or distract him, knowing how much Daniel needed these last, powerful moments of intense connection and control. Needed to feel as if there was something he could do that no one could stop him from doing while he still had the power to do anything for the man he loved. 

No one was going to cross him. For a little while, anyway. 

As expected, Chronos and the Jaffa team were waiting for them when they got to the room of the rings. A curt look from the System Lord stopped Delios and his crew at the door; it seemed he and Daniel were being allowed to walk the last mile together alone. 

Daniel strode haughtily, stiffly past the System Lord as he solemnly led Jack to the platform. Chronos studied every move of the two men in utter silence. Daniel did not look at either of them until they reached the spot where he would have to let Jack go. 

God. This was... it. 

Daniel kept his back to Chronos as he turned Jack to face him. Pulled him close, swiftly took his face in his hands, fervently breathed, "yours forever," and then began to fearlessly, passionately, desperately kiss him. 

He didn't care who saw him or knew. Didn't care what would happen to him. Kissed him deeply, fervently, completely, as this was the last time he would ever be able to do so. In case it was the last time he ever could. 

Jack clutched him and met him lip to lip with every unspoken promise and intention. Trying to tell him it wouldn't be the last time and even if it was, it wouldn't make a shred of difference. Even if it wasn't possible to squeeze an eternity of love into a few hot and hungry seconds, they sure were going to give it the old college try. 

Jack couldn't remember hearing anyone give the order to do so but suddenly Daniel was being torn from his grasp. Ripped from his hands, his mouth, pulled back away from him and held fast by two huge and granite faced Jaffa who were barely even ruffled by Daniel's furious attempt to escape them and run back to him. 

"I love you, Jack!" he cried, the words more than edged with the panic starting to well up within him. He was beginning to shake even as he struggled, his mouth working with the huge, gasping sobs threatening to crack his chest open. 

_Crap. Hitting him. It's finally hitting him. He hasn't let himself really believe it was going to happen, but now he knows. Now he really knows._

_God, Danny I am so sorry. Leaving you alone with this. Leaving you alone - with him._

"Take him back to the Chaapa'ai." 

That was Chronos' voice. Strangely calm. Strangely quiet. Almost - considerate? 

Naaaahh! 

Daniel started at the sound of it, trying to pull himself around to face the man who had just spoken, cursing at the hands of the Jaffa preventing him from doing so. Chronos nodded at them to release him. 

As soon as he was able to, Daniel walked up to the System Lord. From his vantage point Jack could see the expression on Daniel's face as he looked long and hard at the man before him. 

It scared him. 

What he saw was really, really scaring him. Hate. Nothing but hate. Waves and waves of it, going on for days, deeper and blacker and scarier than anything Jack had ever seen coming out of Daniel's eyes before. This was the kind of hate that strangled the soul, killed the heart and turned you into stone. This was the kind of hate no one like Danny should ever have inside him. 

'Cause all it would do for him was eat him up and spit him out, until there was nothing left of him. He'd be dead from it long before his body finally stopped working. 

Chronos had no idea what he'd done. Didn't have a clue what he had created. But Jack had a feeling he was about to find out. 

Daniel spoke one sentence. A single string of cold, calm, cutting words. Containing yet another promise. Hardly the one the System Lord had been hoping for. But surely the fitting harvest for the seeds he had sown. 

"I will never forgive you for this." 

Then every bit as coldly, calmly and deliberately, he spat in the System Lord's face. 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Strange how it should be possible to measure how deeply one man was loved by how profoundly another was hated.

Nah'tak knew the loathing flying freely at him, cast at him by every eye cast upon him was not inspired by anything in any way relating to who and what he really was. These people did not know him; most of them would never even know his name. They knew only what they saw - what he represented to them. 

Evil. 

He was a soulless servant of a monster. Demon minion of a demon master. Nah'tak knew of such beings. He was aware of the stories. Such hopeless, damned creatures were the stuff of legends in his own cultural heritage as much as they were a part of those of many of the worlds he had visited. 

Pre-existing as the damned, or ordained to become them. 

He had also watched the former gods of a thousand worlds made into demons by the will of the one he had formerly thought of as the one true god. 

But to these people, his god was a dark, perverted thing, the ruler of the ranks of the damned despised, and he was as evil as the demon he served. What was more, he was the only one they could blame for what had been taken from them. 

The one who was responsible for the loss of their friend was not here to accept their hatred in person. Therefore, they offered it in free measure to the man who stood as his proxy. 

As one who counted himself Daniel's friend as well, Nah'tak accepted it without reservation or resentment. It was the least he could to render some sort of comfort and release to them. 

Nah'tak strode calmly through the corridors of the SGC, surrounded by the ring of armed soldiers whose function, after a short time, it seemed, switched rather abruptly from guarding his movements to protecting him from harm. He was swiftly and impersonally conducted through the winding, echoing halls until they reached their destination. The door they paused before was opened; the warrior who led the escort party grimly waved him inside. 

The large room he was escorted into was dominated by a long table flanked on either side by several cushioned chairs. It was also, as he expected, already occupied. 

Two men. Two women. 

From Daniel's descriptions, he immediately knew the identities of the solemn assemblage who turned as one to study him with suspicious, resentful eyes while he took a few careful, slow steps forward. 

The bald, solidly rotund older man standing at the head of the table clad in a blue emblazoned uniform was clearly the leader. This was the one known as Hammond, the General, the commander Daniel had spoken so highly of. Nah'tak bowed respectfully to him, addressing him by his title and name, noting the barely concealed surprise of the man's reaction before the First Prime turned his attention to the woman standing to his right. 

Also a warrior, wearing a blue uniform and its badges of honour with fierce pride. She met his gaze fearlessly; eyes narrowing assessingly as he bowed once more and called her by name. 

"Major Carter." 

She said nothing, schooling her reaction admirably. Still, she could not prevent a flush of anger from touching her cheeks. Her cold blue eyes bored into him unrelentingly as he turned now to the other woman. 

To see something he did not expect. This woman was not Tau'ri. What was more, not only did he know her people, but he also knew her. Daniel had told him her name, but had not told him - who she was. Who she had been. He hadn't thought, hadn't imagined, hadn't realized who she was. 

He knew this woman. They had met before. When she had stood at the side of Apophis, as the host for his queen. 

She remembered him as well. 

Luena remembered. There were many things in her eyes. Singular eyes, wondrous eyes, unique among her fellows in that in their depths there was no hatred for him. Could it really be she remembered? He could see her reaching within, scanning the memories of the times she had known him while he had done his lord's bidding at the court of Apophis. It seemed as if Luena remembered many things. 

Along with a certain something he had been trying very hard to forget. 

"Nah'tak," she said softly, inclining her head in an imitation of his former movement, her eyes shining with a secret, inner light. 

"You know this one?" A deep, forbidding voice rumbled through the room. 

The Jaffa. Nah'tak turned to lock eyes with his kinsman as Luena answered his question in the same quiet, warm voice. 

"I do. We have met before. He is First Prime to Chronos. He is a good man." 

Nah'tak was aware by the restive reactions of the first two they found Luena's statement puzzling and incongruent. Nor were they inclined to believe it. He could also see from the barely perceptible flicker of interest in the dark eyes meeting his Teal'c was more intrigued by Luena's endorsement than his companions. Because he was more familiar than the others with the circumstances under which a First Prime and Apophis' former queen could have become acquainted. 

Which made Luena's unqualified statement of trust very perplexing to him. Nah'tak hoped Teal'c's curiosity would somehow bridge the yawning chasm of mistrust standing between them. He would thankfully clutch even the most tenuous of threads, should one be extended to him. 

But first he would offer his own and see how it was received. 

The tall dark man wearing the golden brand of the god he had renounced crossed his arms and waited to see how Chronos' First Prime would address him. With a deep bow Nah'tak spoke the word which he was forbidden by all the laws of his people, his station and most especially the gods, to utter. 

"Teal'c." 

Not - Shol'va. Not 'Traitor'. Nah'tak addressed him not by the epithet of shame wrongly assigned to him by false gods, but his true name and right. Nah'tak gave Teal'c the gift of his name, and hoped his kinsman understood what he had also declared to him in so doing. 

Teal'c bowed his head gravely in acknowledgement of the honour paid to him. "General Hammond, I believe we should question this one," he intoned in a deep, ringing voice. 

The one known as Hammond studied him searchingly for several significant moments. "It would seem, sir, you come highly recommended on one front. You will forgive me, however, if I do not seem too inclined to be overly trusting with the enemy. No matter my personal feelings in this matter I am prepared to extend you all the proper courtesies commensurate with your rank and status. We are civilized beings and we will comport ourselves as such unless you give us cause to treat you differently. I would caution you, do not mistake a show of respect for stupidity or laxness." 

"I would not be so insulting or unintelligent," Nah'tak returned as gravely. "I am aware I am here on sufferance, and I will do nothing to abuse your confidence as long as I am your guest. You have my word I wish to provoke no incidents or misunderstandings which could interfere with my primary purpose. I have come not simply to serve as a surety for the safe return of your colonel. I was sent to you because I have knowledge of the one you have lost. My master wished to give you this opportunity to learn of him. Through me." 

"That is not the impression your 'master' gave the president." Hammond continued carefully. "My superiors were given to understand the envoy would be made available to them for questioning so as to be able to ascertain Chronos' further intentions toward the Earth." 

The tension in the room was beginning to slightly abate. In response to it Nah'tak relaxed his shoulders in an attempt to render his posture less imposing. "I mean no disrespect to your leaders, General, but have I your leave to speak freely with you?" 

Hammond's eyes flickered slightly. Nah'tak could see the Tau'ri leader could hear the underlying candor in his voice. 

"I suddenly have the strangest feeling you wouldn't speak to me any other way," Hammond returned with a pensive set to his mouth. 

"I am here for you," Nah'tak said simply. "My lord wished to speak personally with your colonel, and wished also to give the friends of Daniel an opportunity to learn of him. Those are his sole purposes. He is - uninterested - in the concerns of your government. Nor should your leaders be concerned. My lord's presence here will not in any way affect your world or the way you conduct your affairs, unless your leaders seek to interfere with his purposes." 

"So it would seem," Hammond responded thoughtfully. "I have received some very unusual instructions with regards to your sojourn with us. It seems you are to remain here for the duration of your stay and you are to be accorded every respect and consideration within reason. It would also seem the delegation from Washington originally planning to come here to meet you - will not be coming." 

"I could tell them little my lord has not already informed them of. No purpose would be served by the journey." 

"Chronos has evidently told them something," Hammond smiled wryly. "Whatever it was, they're doing things his way." 

"That is what usually happens," Nah'tak answered softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"Have a seat, and let's get to this, then," Hammond said as he indicated the chair to his right with an open handed gesture. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Oh my god. We're all...dead._

Somehow he'd known Danny was going to do it, but Jack still couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Just up and - spat right at him. Omigodomigodomigod. 

There wasn't a sound in the room. It was so damned quiet you could hear a fart clear across the galaxy. Jack could feel his blood curdling in his veins as he watched the two men in front of him glaring at each other in the aftermath of what had to have been the single bravest and stupidest thing Daniel had ever done in his life. 

Well, Daniel was glaring. Smirking, wearing that 'go on, do something, I double dare you' look on his face. As if things weren't bad enough already. Jack was thankful he was completely paralysed with shock because rushing in where the fool had already tread, even to try and keep him from making things go from really really bad to oh, so much worse, probably wouldn't have helped a whole lot. 

Oh well, they were all already dead, so what did it matter? 

Wait a minute. Something not right here. What the hell? 

Smiling. Chronos was...smiling? 

Things were getting weirder. While Danny huffed and glared Chronos reached up, swiped the back of his hand across the spittle on his face, looked at it a minute and then..and then... 

The image of Chronos licking the spit off the back of his hand while reaching toward Daniel's face with the other was one Jack was never going to be able to get out of his head. 

The Goa'uld's fingers had barely touched Daniel's cheek when all hell broke loose. 

Delios was already moving, already had a hold of Daniel, and was starting to pull him out of the room as Danny went \- nuts. He'd been saving up for another spit-take but was already well out of range before he let it fly. It fell to the ground, spattering unheard amidst the howls and curses flying out of Daniel's mouth. It took three of them to finally get him the hell out of the room, and Jack could still hear him long after he could no longer see him. 

_Bye, Danny._

"Jaffa, kree!" Chronos bit out at his guards. Instantly they snapped to, wheeled and marched from the room. 

Alone again. 

Jack could feel bands of steel crushing his chest. The Goa'uld walking toward him was looking blurry. The whole damned room was blurry. He couldn't hear Danny anymore. 

"Don't you hurt him, you fucking prick." 

Crap. Wasn't easy to talk. Something wrong with his throat. Something blocking it up. 

"You have my word no harm will come to him," Chronos had almost reached him. Jack swallowed and ground his fingers into his eyes. There really had to be something wrong with them. He was seeing things. The Goa'uld looked almost...sympathetic. 

"This isn't over!" Jack forced the words out. 

"Understand this as well, O'Neill. You have my word your world is now safe. Come what may." 

_Telling me something, he's telling me something._

"Fuck you! You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back! I'm getting him back!" 

_Stupid, Jack! Really, really stupid. Why did you say that? Must be something in the goddamned air. I'm stupid, Danny's acting stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Smiling, Chronos was smiling. Backing away from him again, toward the control console, smiling like he had just been granted his fondest wish. What was going on? 

"You are welcome to try, O'Neill," Chronos replied, still smiling as he activated the transport rings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Delios dismissed the attendants who had carted Daniel back through the Stargate and straight to the suite, his eyes never leaving the furious man glaring up at him from the couch upon which he had been hurled. He could also plainly see Daniel's seemingly passive posture was anything but. His muscles were tensed and corded beneath concealing cloth and skin as limbs gathered themselves in preparation for action in accordance with the will of the man meaning to take flight as soon as he could. 

_Not quite yet, Daniel. Not before you are properly educated._

"I must speak with you," Delios began in a firm voice. Which Daniel paid not the slightest heed to. His eyes followed the burly attendants as they silently exited the suite. Nodding slightly to himself he surged to his feet, took two quick steps toward the stairs, and was stopped short as Delios deliberately moved to bar his path. 

"Get out of my way," Daniel snarled. "I hate this place. I don't have to stay here anymore if I don't want to. And I damned well don't want to - so get the hell out of my way!" 

"You may leave after you listen to what I say," Delios replied calmly to the slightly shorter man glaring and bristling at him. 

"Eat my shorts," Daniel hissed. "I don't have to listen you, either." 

"You do, and you will," Delios replied smoothly. 

The next sound out of Daniel was a breathless squawk of astonishment as Delios placed a hand on his chest and effortlessly, dispassionately shoved him backward with so much force he was practically lifted bodily and flung back onto the couch he had just forsaken. The blow rendered him too stunned to do much more than lie where he had fallen while he pulled desperate draughts of air into his lungs in an attempt to recover the breath which had been roundly pushed out of him. 

Delios strode up to the couch and stood over him as he struggled to breathe, satisfied to see much of the fight had been knocked out Daniel along with his wind. Which had been the intention behind the action. One way or another, Daniel was going to listen to him. 

"You forget who you are talking to, Tau'ri," Delios sneered at him as he crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the man sprawled gasping beneath him. Daniel was gingerly rubbing the assaulted spot on his chest while he peered up at Delios with narrowed eyes and a guarded expression. "Chronos may love you for the moment, but I do not share his inexplicable sentiments. What is more, I am quite unwilling to hang my life and my future upon the uncertainty of his continued tolerant attitude toward you in the face of your escalating, self-indulgent excesses of behaviour." 

From the expression on his face it was clear Daniel had been about to hurl another rude rejoinder at him but stopped himself as Delios' last words penetrated. The First Maintainer did not allow him the chance to recover or question. Knowing Daniel was hearing him, he pressed ruthlessly onward. 

"Your selfish antics exceeded even my expectations of you," Delios chided, his voice rising as his anger began to gain speed. "Do you understand what you did back there? Do you comprehend the implications of your reckless actions? No - you do not. You do not understand you condemned yourself to death. Not only you - oh, no, it does not stop there! Foolish, ridiculous child! How dare you place my life in such jeopardy! You still do not understand what you have done! 

"Sacrilege! You committed a sin punishable by instant death. You defiled a god. In so doing you not only condemned yourself, you sealed the fate of everyone in that room! Everyone who witnessed the act - all of our lives were immediately forfeit. Simply because we happened to be unlucky enough to be in your company when you decided to behave like the thoughtless idiot you are. Do you truly care for nothing but yourself? All of us, Tau'ri - we should all be dead. Including your equally foolish and heedlessly reckless 'Jack'. I am not concerned about any of the others - especially your smelly friend, but I am less than impressed with having my own life so casually frittered away! 

"Fortunately, I still live. I do not understand why, but I tell you truly I will see you dead by my own hand before I allow you to place my life in such needless peril again. Chronos may love you now and forgive you much, but no one knows better than I how fleeting a thing his 'favour' truly is." 

Delios watched with satisfaction as Daniel's face grew paler and more shocked with every syllable he absorbed. Plain to see he understood what he was being told. 

Finally. 

"I - I - oh god - I didn't think," he stuttered in a deeply horrified voice. "I - was just so- so.so..didn't think. Oh my god - Jack!" 

Propelled into motion by the terror engendered by the realization Daniel flew to his feet, grabbing two handfuls of Delios' robe as he desperately sought the answer he needed. 

"Jack! He was still there! I - I left him there with Chronos! I don't know - I don't know if he got back. Oh god, what have I done? Delios! Let me go! I have to know - have to find out if he was returned to Earth safely!" 

Delios grabbed him roughly by the chin and forced Daniel to look him in the eye. "Now, you are sorry. I am gratified to see you are truly not as stupid as you appear to be. Your remorse is a bit late in coming. It will not help your friend now. You have already sealed his fate. What is done, is done. I do not know what has befallen him, any more than you do. He could be safe, he could be dead. I do not care. I do care, however, for the fact you consigned me to the same fate. As I am still alive, I can only infer Jack is as well. Take what comfort you will from that, but take also responsibility for having been the instrument of his death if that has been his fate." 

Delios paused, tightening his grip on Daniel's chin until he could see the pain wringing in his eyes. He smiled cruelly before he continued. 

"So tell me, your empty little gesture - was it worth Jack's life?" 

Rage flared anew in Daniel as he flailed furiously, but ineffectually, against the hands holding him fast. "Take your hands off me!" he cried, tears of angry frustration springing in his eyes. 

Delios laughed lightly as he easily hefted the man he held and slammed him back down on the couch. He continued to laugh at him as he effortlessly restrained Daniel's most determined and frenzied efforts to escape. 

"You see?" Delios mocked the man beneath him as he leaned closer to the mouth working furiously with loud, sputtering curses. "You see how pointless all your struggling is? How truly powerless you are for all this ridiculous effort? How little what you 'want' - matters? Yet you will not cease. Very well. If you insist on expending yourself in such a ridiculous way, I will indulge you. 

"Do you feel anger, Daniel? Does the rage boil within you? Do you want someone to really hate? Here I am." 

Delios sneered at Daniel again, by his expression seeming to revel in the fact the man he pressed into the couch was completely unable to ward off the sudden, searing kiss that brutally, briefly silenced his verbal protestations. 

Delios released both his mouth and his body before Daniel gave way to the scream shuddering inside him. Shocked and shaking, Daniel scrambled off the couch as Delios backed quickly away from him. Realizing his path to escape was at last clear, Daniel blindly fled from the room, stumbling up the stairs in his panic. He neither stopped nor looked back as he ran. Out of the suite, back out into the ship. As far from the man behind him as quickly as he could travel. 

"Hate me, Daniel!" Delios shouted after him. "We'll all stay much safer that way." 

Delios stood silently, alone, staring at the emptiness around him. The cruel mocking expression fell from his face now that it was no longer required. To be replaced by a look which would have puzzled Daniel greatly had he still been there to see it. Sighing, Delios shrugged his shoulders, crossed slowly back to the couch and sank wearily into the soft, yielding cushions. 

"Hate ME, Daniel," he said in a soft, sad voice as his head fell into his hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel moved swiftly, sightlessly through the ship, spurred by his need to escape what lay behind and his greater need to learn what had befallen Jack. Nothing. There was still nothing inside him of the pervasive, comforting presence of Jack which had been the once constant assurance in his life practically since all of this had begun. Daniel kept moving, afraid to think too deeply on what this continuing emptiness could mean. 

When he was back on Earth it would start up again. That's what Jack had said. Nothing. Still nothing. How long had it been? How long since they were torn apart? Not long enough? Not long enough for it to start happening again? That's what the nothing meant. That's all it meant. Just hadn't been long enough. That's all. That's all. 

He wouldn't allow himself to consider any other possible explanation. 

Head lowered, mind racing, Daniel was still speeding heedlessly forward when he impacted quite emphatically with a living, breathing obstacle he had not even been aware he was on a collision course with. As proprietary hands curled about his upper arms Daniel looked up from the chest he was staring at into the concerned eyes of Chronos. 

"Is Jack all right?" It was all he wanted to know about, all he cared about. Chronos could pour a sea of false compassion over him, he wanted no part of any of it. Wanted no part of the thing holding him, pressing close to him, looking at him like it knew what it meant to care for another so much it was like a blessed, constant ache inside. 

It didn't. It knew nothing. Except what he needed to know. So he'd suffer the touch and the look as long as it took to get it to tell him. 

"Daniel." It spoke his name softly, kindly, making him want to scream. As much as the feel of the hands on his arms, stroking, caressing, making his skin crawl. 

_Make it say. As soon as you know, you can run away._

"What did you do to Jack? What did you do to him?" 

_Tell me. Tell me. Damn you, just tell me._

Its lying eyes looked confused, as if it didn't understand the question, or his driving need to have it answered. As if it couldn't grasp why he should be so distressed. 

_Liar. Liar. Liar. Tell me!_

"Daniel, you are still upset." Soft voice, kind tone, lying voice. To go with the lying eyes looking at him. Empty of every gentle emotion and consideration they counterfeited. As empty as the false endearments and words of concern pouring out of the lying mouth. 

"I have much to atone for. I do not even know where to begin to make up for what I have done to you." 

Smiling now, touching his face. What was it talking about now? Atoning? Making up? 

Try dying. That ought to just about cover it. 

"What did you do to Jack?" 

"Colonel O'Neill was returned to Earth, Daniel. Just before I was retrieved. He is safe and well. Be at peace." 

Nah'tak. That was Nah'tak's voice. Daniel looked past Chronos, toward the man standing slightly behind him. Daniel hadn't even realized he was there. 

Nah'tak. Eyes warmly smiling at him. Eyes of a friend. Eyes that didn't lie. Nah'tak didn't lie. Jack was safe. Safe. Home. Thank God. 

"Of course he is safe, dear one. Why would you think otherwise? Have I not promised you no harm would come to him?" 

Had what he needed to know. No need to listen to more lies or let it touch him any more. No need to be here. Safe. Find somewhere safe. Somewhere to hide, rest. Somewhere no one would bother him. Somewhere he could find a little peace. 

He pulled quickly away from its hands, turned away from its eyes, tuned out its voice calling his name as he turned and fled. Didn't know where he was going, knew only he had to get away. 

Footfalls behind him, pursuing. A voice calling his name. Different voice. He would hear this voice. It had never given him cause to fear it. No need to run from it. 

Daniel stopped running, allowing Nah'tak to catch up to him and fall into step at his side. The First Prime did not touch him, merely walked beside him in silence. 

"Where are you going?" Nah'tak said finally. 

"I - I don't know," Daniel replied softly, not looking at the man walking beside him. "I don't know where to go. I want to lie down, rest. I want.." 

"You want to feel safe," Nah'tak supplied the rest of his thought. Daniel nodded, the weariness suddenly stealing over him so profoundly it robbed him of the energy necessary for speech. 

"I know of such a place," Nah'tak continued in a deep, reassuring voice. "If you will permit me, I could take you there. I will watch over you as you rest. I promise you, you will be safe. If you wish, I can also tell you about your friends. I have just come from seeing them. From Earth. If it would not pain you too much to listen, I will tell you of them." 

"Okay," Daniel murmured, feeling suddenly deeply grateful for the strong, supporting arm around his shoulders that was just - there - the instant he most needed it to be. He felt relief wash through the weariness as he slumped against the man supporting him and allowed himself to be steered toward the promised safe haven. 

He was so glad he didn't need to fight anymore, because right now there just wasn't any fight left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nah'tak moved with deliberate, slow care as he travelled to each wick in the forest of candles in his quarters. He ignited one after the other patiently, with ritualistic reverence, all the while feeling the hungry, haunted eyes hiding in the corner silently watching him. Though Daniel had never seen this Jaffa ready himself for Kel no reem, still the familiar, evocative actions were calming him. As Nah'tak had known they would. After conversing at length in private with his kinsman in his own quarters at the SGC. 

"What you have told me of Chronos' decision deeply concerns me," Teal'c had said to him. "Once the other System Lords learn of the status Chronos has conferred upon DanielJackson his position will become extremely perilous. If it is not already so. Once DanielJackson himself understands what he has become, the danger to his mental well being will grow even more acute." 

Nah'tak found he could not dispute Teal'c's conclusions. Not then. Certainly, not now. 

"In the past I had sworn to protect him," Teal'c had continued. Nah'tak remembered the utter gravity of his tone and his dark, searing eyes as clearly as if the Jaffa was standing before him, uttering the words anew. "Now, due to circumstances beyond my control, I can no longer do this. He is alone, undefended, separated from the concern and protection of those who care for him and would give their lives for him. This must not be so. " 

Nah'tak had listened with equal gravity, knowing he was hearing nothing less than a solemn charge delivered to him by one who was entrusting him with a sacred duty. The guardianship of Daniel. A task he was expected to give his life for, if need be. As would the man who was placing the responsibility for Daniel's safety into another's hands, fully confident his proxy would appreciate and be worthy of the honour. 

The scope of Teal'c's trust astonished him, but it had not been easily given. Much serious conversation and many honest, probing questions had preceded it, and it had only finally come about after an admission Nah'tak had been brought to by the relentless Jaffa. One he had not even been aware of himself until he heard himself speaking the words in response to Teal'c's uncompromising interrogative. 

"This is difficult," Teal'c had said to him. "You serve Chronos not from fear, but from conviction. He has not commanded your loyalty nor forced it from you, you give it to him freely. That is as you chose. As you feel and believe from your heart. Luena trusts you. That speaks more for what you really are than you realize. I have questioned you also. I have found nothing within you to dispute your appearance as a being of honour and conscience. But still, I must know one thing before I put my friend's life in your hands. Know this, Nah'tak, if I discover you have lied to me in any way, or have allowed him to come to harm while you are still drawing breath, I will make it my sole purpose in life to find you and kill you. Think upon what I have said, and answer me truthfully. 

"How will you protect DanielJackson if your master's wishes proceed contrarily to his continued well-being? If it comes down to a choice between obeying Chronos and preserving DanielJackson from harm, how will you act?" 

Nah'tak hadn't known the answer to that question until that very instant. Twice he had stood by and done nothing, listening while he believed Chronos was ending Daniel's life. Wishing more than anything to be the one dying in his stead. Nah'tak loved his master. Would die to serve him without a single thought or regret. 

But there would not be a third time. 

No matter what it required of him, Daniel would not be harmed. By anyone. He had no higher purpose than this. It was so clear to him then. Even clearer now since he had returned and seen the painful evidence something terrible had happened to Daniel while he was gone. 

"I will protect him," he'd answered. "From any and every hand that might be raised against him. No exceptions." 

Teal'c had studied him deeply, calm approval and satisfaction welling in his dark, knowing eyes. "It will be as you say," he'd replied after slowly inclining his head in a respectful nod. "I put my trust in your word and your honour. You have also my word of what awaits you if you are less than what I believe you to be in the keeping of your vows." 

"I will not fail him. Or you." 

"We shall see." 

_We shall indeed, Teal'c._

Nah'tak sighed gently to himself as he continued lighting the candles. Daniel was still watching him from the corner into which he had taken himself. Peering at him over the top of one of the huge pillows he was hugging fiercely after having snatched it up from the floor on his way to the corner. Daniel had been huddling tensely, silently there from the moment they had first arrived. Nah'tak had let him be, saying nothing to him, withdrawing wordlessly to the adjoining room to divest himself of his uniform. After donning one of the loose, plain, comfortable robes he habitually wore prior to commencing his meditation he'd returned to the main chamber. Still saying nothing, still not looking at Daniel, he'd begun lighting the candles. 

Teal'c had told him Daniel had developed the habit, shortly before he'd been taken, of slipping into his room and quietly watching him while he was deep in Kel no reem. Never disturbing him. Never saying a word. Just silently sitting for a small space of time and then leaving just as unobtrusively. Teal'c had been aware of his presence during these visits but had not informed Daniel of this fact. Nor had he asked him the reason for them. He had been more than content to leave matters as they were, allowing Daniel the dignity of the visits without any needless questions or explanations. Clearly they satisfied some need in him or he would not have been compelled to engage in the activity. 

Teal'c did not need to know the 'why' when 'how' he was able to be of service to his friend was quite enough. It was, however, a useful piece of information to pass on to the new guardian. That it was highly likely Daniel would find the opportunity to witness a Jaffa he trusted and considered to be a friend engaging in Kel no reem familiar and comforting. 

From the sounds of calmer breathing and the evident relaxing of the body of the man in the corner it would seem Teal'c had been correct. 

Nah'tak smiled slightly to himself as he finished lighting the last candle. Turning his back on the softly glowing perimeter of brilliance he crossed to the centre of the room and lowered himself to the floor in a graceful arrangement of limbs made almost perfect by the practice of countless repetitions. Resting his hands placidly on his knees he closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. 

"I - I thought you were going to talk to me," Daniel said in a small, tentative voice. It sounded so lost, so unlike him, and Nah'tak was hard pressed to keep reaction from marring the neutral expression on his face. "Tell me..tell me about my..my friends." 

Nah'tak opened his eyes in time to see Daniel's face contort just before his head fell into the pillow he was clutching. "No, not my friends. Not any more. Not after all those things I said. You want to hear how much they hate you now? Smart, Daniel. Why don't you just stick your head in a meat grinder, it'd be more fun." 

Nah'tak smiled warmly at the man who could not see him. The First Prime had been witness to and the recipient of many emotional responses from Daniel's friends, but hatred for the man they had lost had not been one of them. Certainly the most vocal and vociferous expressions of the most distrustful ones had come from the fiery female major. Major Carter had done little to suppress her disgust of him, or her disbelief in his concern for Daniel, given his admitted willing service to the author of Daniel's misfortune. And he had spared himself nothing in answering her most difficult and damning questions about what he had and had not done during the course of Daniel's trials. 

"You care about Daniel?" she'd sneered at him. "After what you've let happen to him - how can you say that?" 

"You are a soldier," he had replied calmly to her, trying to answer her pain and concern while showing her he respected her feelings. "I believe you do your duty not simply because it is required of you, but because you also believe in the cause you uphold, the leaders you obey. You serve because you believe in the rightness of what you have dedicated your life to. So did I. Chronos is not only my master, he was my god. I believed what he did was right because he had the authority to declare it so. It was all I needed to know, and to believe. 

"That is, until Daniel gave me cause to question what I had formerly accepted without question." 

"So why aren't you doing something to help him?" she'd retorted angrily, bothered by his response but still unwilling to relinquish her contempt. 

"What makes you think I am not?" He had no answer for her hatred. He could only tell her the truth. 

She'd made a wide show of looking about the room as if seeking something which clearly was not in evidence. "Well, I'm looking, but I don't see him here. So whatever you're doing, it's not enough." 

"I am sorry if my efforts seem lacking to you, Major. Please tell me, what else would you have me do?" 

He remembered the look on her face. So earnest. So very angry. He found himself deeply regretting the dictates of circumstance and responsibility which would most probably forever bar him from knowing this woman's respect and friendship. Her passion and loyalty did her much credit. Daniel had powerful friends. 

But from what he had come to know of him from knowing the man himself, that was a fact Nah'tak had never had any doubt of. 

"Get Daniel the hell out of there!" she'd yelled at him. After which she had immediately remembered herself and where she was, and sat abruptly back in her chair and cast a remorseful look at her commanding officer. "Sorry, sir," she'd murmured. "I apologize for being out of line." 

The man who commanded the SGC had not looked at the major as he'd responded to her. Nah'tak had been the sole focus of the wise, penetrating scrutiny. 

"That's all right, Major," he'd begun in a quiet voice. "I think a little latitude can be granted, given the circumstances. Besides, our guest does not seem offended by your statement." 

"I am not," Nah'tak had answered him. "I would furthermore not be adverse to speaking to her concern." 

"Is that so?" Hammond had arched a thoughtful brow while narrowing his eyes. "I would be very interested in hearing this." 

Nah'tak had bowed his head to him before turning his full attention back to the major. 

"I will explain the situation as fully as I can, and then ask you, what else you would have me do. All of you, and Daniel as well, desire his freedom. You imagine it is in his best interests. I would tell you now, though it might be hard for you to accept this, given what has recently happened, helping Daniel remove himself from Chronos' protection might well be the worst thing I could do for him." 

The major had very much looked as if she'd wanted to insert an angry interjection into the conversation at this point. Nah'tak had forestalled her by holding up a hand. 

"Please - I know the way that sounds. Please allow me to explain. I promise you will understand." 

Nah'tak had turned then to Teal'c. Knowing the Jaffa would comprehend in an instant exactly what he was trying to tell him as soon as he heard the word. 

"Chronos has openly declared Daniel to be his Kal ni esh." 

Teal'c understood the situation so completely his mouth had actually fallen open in shock. A fact which was not lost on a single one of his companions, and made even more alarming by Luena's supporting gasp of dismay. 

"He has done so formally to his Underlords?" she'd snapped. At his slight, sad nod of confirmation she'd closed her eyes and shuddered. "Oh Materai," she'd sighed. "Oh Daniel - how shall we free you now?" 

The general and the major had exchanged brief, helplessly uncomprehending glances before the general had given voice to their mutual confusion. 

"What is it? What's happened? What has Chronos done to Dr Jackson?" 

"Nothing much," Luena had replied bitterly, her face dark with anger, her hands on the table clenching in fists of rage. "He's only just made Daniel a target for every uppity System Lord who wants a chance at getting the upper hand on Chronos." 

"How?" the major had added, bewildered and frightened. 

"The term is not easy to translate," Teal'c had finally found his voice. "It refers to a very archaic custom, rarely employed among the Goa'uld today but deeply steeped in their tradition. It is mean to confer status upon the recipient, along with certain rights and protection." 

"Teal'c is partially correct," Luena had continued in grim, clipped tones. "Goa'uld society is strictly organized and striated, especially in the higher echelons, in the ranks of the System Lords. Formal unions, marriages as you know them, are based upon reproductive imperatives as well as political concerns. Chronos is a System Lord of the First Rank. The highest echelon of Goa'uld society. System Lords of the First Rank are the only ones entitled to 'marry' a viable Queen and reproduce. By viable - that is to say, one who is capable of bearing larval Goa'ulds. She gets his status, he gets to retain genetic control of the line. Because they like to keep it in family this candidate must also be of his own line. Sister, daughter, mother. " 

"Larval bearing?" the major had interjected, frowning. "You mean like Hathor?" 

"Like Hathor," Luena had uttered the name with a slight sniff of disdain. "There aren't a lot of viable Queens out there. They sort of 'happen' when there's a vacancy and a reproductive opportunity occurs. Like the opportunity that was created when Chronos killed his Queen a hundred and fifty years ago after she rather foolishly tried to replace him with one of his sons. He has a daughter who went viable after her mother was killed and who has been rather impatiently waiting for Chronos to crook his finger and call her on up ever since. Being elevated to the status of Chronos' Queen would quite increase her own power, influence and social standing within Goa'uld society, as you can well imagine. Not to mention enabling her to make a bunch of her own little Goa'ulds to wreck more havoc in the universe. However, for whatever reason, he has chosen not to do so. Mind you, I've met Hera, I can't really say I blame him much. 

"In earlier days the Goa'uld were more susceptible to matters of the heart, as hard as that may be to believe. While they observed the necessity of form, it was not unheard of for them to fall prey to more tender feelings and adopt other more emotionally based liaisons. But whether the union was based on love or politics, these are Goa'uld we are talking about. Power and status are everything. These 'less than mates but more than mere lovers' wanted their piece of the status pie as well, but because of the way things were set up, weren't formally entitled to it. Also, a high ranking System Lord couldn't be seen with someone who wasn't their equal, no matter how they felt about them. So they came up with the title of Kal ni esh." 

"The convention was basically devised as a way of bestowing 'royal' status on lower ranking Goa'uld," Teal'c had supplied. "And protecting them from the subsequent retribution of their 'betters'." 

"Just so," Luena had nodded at him. "The Kal ni esh were to be recognized as equal in status to the System Lord who had bestowed the honour upon them, and were to be accorded the same loyalty, service, and protection. Not equal in power - that was quite another matter. They couldn't throw their weight around or supersede the importance and authority of the Queen, but they were to be protected and respected equally. Over time, it grew to become more than a bit of an accepted assumption of immunity from any sort of harm or molestation, and a warning as well. Especially to the Queen. Touch this one and die." 

"Except DanielJackson is not a Goa'uld," Teal'c had continued, his deep voice heavy with the seriousness of the new danger his friend was in. "The System Lords will not recognize the immunity as applying to him as he is not one of their kind. What they will realize, however, is how important DanielJackson is to Chronos. By declaring this all Chronos has done is invite any System Lord who covets Chronos' power to attempt to capture his Kal ni esh. They will use DanielJackson to force Chronos to yield to them." 

"Holy Hannah," the Major had blurted in a small, shocked voice. "Every Goa'uld in the galaxy is going to be after Daniel." 

"You see now why trying to return Daniel to you at this particular point in time might not be in his best interests," Nah'tak had concluded sadly. 

Oh, they had understood, at last. Understood that until a way could be found to 'decrease his value' to both Chronos and the System Lord collective at large, Daniel was much safer where he was. Understood that even if they got him back, the way things were right now, lacking the resources to properly protect him they wouldn't be able to keep him long, and any System Lord determined enough to take him wouldn't think twice about levelling a continent or two to get to him. 

He'd told them much after this, and they had listened without censure or reservation. He'd been gratified for their attention, their credence, and the beginnings of trust. True there had been time for only the faintest beginnings of understanding, but during the hours he had spent with Daniel's friends he learned much about him and how much they cared for him which would no doubt be everything he needed to hear right now, and more. 

What Nah'tak didn't know was quite how he was going to tell Daniel exactly what he had become. He'd have to find out some time, and as he wasn't exactly stupid, it wouldn't take him long to realize he was now even more trapped by circumstances than he had been before. 

However, all of that could wait. Things were heavy enough on his young friend's heart. Time to see if there was anything he could do to lighten the load a little. 

"Daniel, what has happened?" he asked gently but not obtrusively. 

"I saw Jack," came the muffled voice from the pillow. "And now, he's gone again." 

Nah'tak closed his eyes as the stark pain in those few words rent his heart in sympathy. 

"My sorrow for your loss," he said quietly. "There is more, isn't there?" 

"Don't want to talk about it." The voice quavered. Daniel's shoulders began to slightly shake. 

Nah'tak decided to play a dangerous hunch. 

"Chronos is concerned for you." 

Daniel's head shot up as if he had been struck in the side with an electric prod. His eyes were red-rimmed, damp and cold with hot fury. "If you ever say that name to me again we are no longer friends!" he intoned in a dead, dark voice. Then the galvanizing fury deserted him as quickly as it had come. Exhausted, distressed, clearly almost at the limits of his emotional endurance his face folded upon itself with hopelessness as his head fell back down onto the pillow again. 

"Sam told me to tell you she finally found Mister Boo," Nah'tak supplied gently. "Also, something called 'Snuffles' has been appropriated. She is not expecting you to be able to locate it when you return." 

Nah'tak hadn't understood the meaning of the message, only that it was something deeply personal between two friends and the major had been most insistent he deliver it. Seeing the effect it appeared to be having on Daniel he regretted saying it until he came to understand Daniel's shoulders were shaking for an entirely different reason than what he had at first believed. 

"That'll be the day," Daniel chuckled into the pillow before lifting his head again. A softer, more hopeful light glowing in his eyes. "So, after everything that's happened, are you saying they'll still take my calls?" 

"They are your friends, Daniel. So am I. I don't know how yet, but somehow, we'll make all of this right. I promise." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At least Chronos didn't drop him off where he'd picked him up. 

It took a moment to recover from the disorienting effect of the transport, but mere seconds after the rings released him Jack realized three very important things. 

He was standing on Cheyenne Mountain, Hammond and his team were standing around him, and he was looking right into the face of the man who had been standing beside Chronos on Abydos while he kidnapped Danny. 

He'd been needing to kill someone for a long time now; 'till he could finally get his hands on Chronos again his flunky would more than do. 

Snarling with rage, Jack launched himself at his unmoving and completely unresisting target. The Jaffa didn't try to defend himself as Jack's hands clutched his throat and began to implacably squeeze. Fury, frustration and madness granted him impossible strength. The world was a red haze of bloodlust. He felt hands upon him, trying to pull him back, trying to break his grip and failing, failing. Finally, someone would pay. He wanted to howl with joy as he watched the light beginning to die into the golden eyes looking calmly, unflinchingly at him. 

The strangeness of that look was only just beginning to penetrate when someone went and dropped a mothership on his head. 

"I am sorry, O'Neill," Teal'c gravely addressed the unconscious man at his feet. "But I could not permit you to continue with your intention." 

"I do not fault him for this," Nah'tak gasped as he struggled to recover from the effects of the attack while slumped against Luena's strong support. "My actions have caused him much grief. You must tell him this, when he is capable of understanding. Give him also my sincere apologies for the harm I have caused him." 

He took several more deep breaths, nodded his thanks to Luena and Teal'c, and then straightened up and removed his arm from her shoulders. "I must leave you now and return to my master," he said quietly. 

"You are unharmed?" Luena said quickly, tenderly, as she darted a hand to the First Prime's cheek and then as swiftly withdrew it. 

"I will be fine," he reassured her softly. 

Nah'tak took several paces back from the group clustered about the cold-cocked colonel, looked at each one in turn and gravely nodded, and then touched his hand to the gauntlet he wore on his left wrist. "I will protect him," he said solemnly to Teal'c as the transport rings descended and took him away. 

Sam looked down at the man in the more than slightly rumpled dress blues sprawled in the dirt beneath her. "Holy Hannah," she observed with a wry grimace. "Is he ever gonna be pissed when he wakes up." 

"Indeed," Teal'c returned as he bent down and easily hefted the limp man over his shoulder. 

"We could always tell him George did it," Luena offered with a slightly impious grin. She shrugged her shoulders at the general, pulled a face at Sam in response to her more than scandalized expression and then turned on her heel and started to follow Teal'c, who had already begun to bear his burden back toward the surface entrance. 

"Young woman!" Hammond called after her as he hurried to catch up to her. "I think the time has more than come for you and I to have a chat about military decorum." 

"George?" Sam murmured, aghast, as she gaped after the swiftly receding assemblage. 

Closing her mouth with a snap she frowned again and hastened to close the distance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jack came to in the infirmary with a head twice the size of the mothership someone had dropped on him. 

"Crap," he groaned, as consciousness, memory and pain returned at about the same time. Pretty much making him wish he hadn't bothered to wake up. 

"Did I kill him?" he groaned again. 

"You did not," came the response in Teal'c's familiar basso profundo tones from somewhere fairly close to his right. 

"Crap. I mean..good. Guess that was pretty freaking stupid. God knows what Chronos would have done if he'd gotten his boy back dead. Thanks for stopping me." He ventured cracking open an eyelid in order to cast a baleful glance at the tall, solemn man standing at the side of the bed. "But did you have to hit me so HARD?" 

"Similar previous demonstrations of your determination to persist in an unwise course of action led me to believe subtlety would have been entirely ineffective." 

"Yeah, well, listening to reason has never been one of my strong suits," Jack winced as he started to sit up. "That was probably about the tenth stupid thing I've done today. But then, who's counting?" 

Jack completed the manoeuvre he was executing without managing to feel any worse than he already did. He found himself face to face with the whole damned gang including the lovely and ever popular Doctor Janet Fraiser. 

"Welcome back, Colonel," she smiled warmly at him. "I'm happy to report your head seems to be hard enough to have enabled you to sustain nothing more serious from this incident than a stiff neck and a headache." 

"Huge, honking headache," Jack complained. "I know what a stickler you are for detail." 

"Thank you, sir," Fraisier replied as she turned to the general. "The colonel will be just fine." She paused to flash a warning look around the room. "That is, assuming we are all through beating up on him, now?" 

"Had it coming, Doc," Jack waved a dismissive hand as he swung his legs around and perched on the edge of the bed. "I went a little nuts topside. Nuts," he groaned and shook his head as he tried vainly to clear it of the flood of resurfacing, unwelcome memories. "This is all nuts." 

"What happened up there, Jack?" Hammond asked gently. 

"I saw Danny." It was all he could get out before his throat closed over. He was amazed he'd been able to say that much. 

"Oh God," he heard Carter softly gasp. 

"Jack," Hammond continued, still gently, but determined, "I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like up there, but you've been gone a long time, and in the interim there have been some rather serious developments. We've been given some disturbing information; serious decisions are being made which require your input. I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but Washington needs to know whatever you can tell us about your meeting with Chronos. I also have something to tell you about Doctor Jackson." 

Jack looked over at him wearily and heaved a heavy sigh. 

"I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?" 

Jack never got to hear what Hammond was about to say next. The sudden, discordant whining of the red alert klaxon told them company was coming. 

Unexpected company. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Well, well, what do you know. Another part of Snakedom rears its ugly head._

_First it's Chronos, and now the Tok'ra are banging on the door. Wouldn't be neighbourly not to let them in. Besides, I've still got this itch I never got the chance to properly scratch._

"Colonel O'Neill!" Hammond's warning tones tried in vain to rein Jack in as he bolted from the control room and swarmed down the stairs toward the gate room. 

"Get after him and don't let him do anything else rash," Hammond snapped at Teal'c. Hammond shook his head as he watched the Jaffa lope swiftly after the leader of SG-1. Beckoning wearily to the others he began to walk toward the stairs. 

Too old for this. He was getting much too damned old for all of this. 

Jack stood behind the line of SFs waiting with weapons trained on the rippling event horizon. He banged his clenched fist restively against his leg as he waited. 

After what seemed to be longer than all of recorded history three figures came striding through the gate. Two of them he'd never seen before. But the guy in the middle.. 

"MARTOUF!" he roared. "You two-faced, lying PRICK!" 

Yes, thank you, there is a god. 

Teal'c made a grab for him as soon as he saw Martouf, but Jack was that much faster. The Jaffa's fingers closed on empty air and Jack was up the ramp and barrelling into the startled Tok'ra trio before Teal'c had time to register he'd missed him. Jack's charge had scattered the new arrivals like ten pins. Martouf's companions tumbled helplessly to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs while the object of Jack's ire did likewise. 

Only he had one very enraged and bellicose US Air Force colonel sitting squarely on his chest while the other two didn't. 

Martouf lay where he had fallen, pinned to the ramp by equal parts of surprise and O'Neill, staring dumbly at the man atop him with his fist primed and arm poised to launch it repeatedly into his face. 

That is, it would have, if Teal'c hadn't grabbed it first. 

Just before he grabbed Jack by the back of his collar, hauled him off and dragged him back down the ramp to a waiting and more than irritable general. 

"Jack, if you don't settle down right now and start acting your rank I swear I am going to let this boy slap you around until you do!" Hammond thundered at him. 

Jack struggled briefly against Hammond's dogged determination and Teal'c's emphatic restraint. Tried to hold onto his anger, but found the Jaffa's solid but unrelenting presence draining it from him as swiftly as it had possessed him. 

"Normally I could probably think up about a dozen insubordinate things to say to that but right now, surprisingly, nothing's coming," Jack conceded with ill-concealed annoyance. 

By now the Tok'ra had all managed to unravel themselves and recover their footing. 

"General Hammond," Lantash barked as his eyes flashed eerily with his own anger. "What is the meaning of this attack?" 

"Don't gimme that innocent routine you snake in the grass!" Jack barked right back at him. "You've got some nerve showing your creepy face back here again after what you did to Carter!" 

"Samantha?" The bewildered face and the voice which responded belonged to Martouf. "I do not understand. The last words we spoke to one another were regretful, but I was not aware I had caused you any offence in what was said. If that is the case, I am most sorry, it was not meant." 

"I'd call zatting her more than a bit offensive, wouldn't you?" 

Martouf began to walk down the ramp, his companions following warily along behind him. His expression was both alarmed and concerned. 

"Colonel O'Neill, I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about. The last time Samantha and I spoke she told me she had been ordered to return to your world alone. Jacob was with me when she took her leave of both of us. She told us she regretted to inform us she had no choice but to leave, and furthermore all relations between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra were indefinitely suspended. In respect for the wishes of your government we have not contacted you since, and in fact, would not be doing so now if the need for your assistance was not so great." 

"I don't understand," Sam interjected suddenly, cutting off Jack's next angry remark. "You're saying I went to you and told you I was leaving. That I left without you? But, that's just not true. I did no such thing. I did return to Earth, but you came back with me!" 

Martouf smiled patiently at her. "As you can see, Samantha, I did not." 

"Well, SOMEONE sure the hell did!" Jack growled. "And he sure walked, talked and screwed us over just like you." 

"That's enough, Jack," Hammond eyed him warningly. "Martouf, if what you are saying is true you are presenting us with a rather alarming scenario. If what BOTH you and Major Carter are saying is true than someone impersonated BOTH of you well enough to engineer a considerable misunderstanding between our peoples." 

"Not to mention screwing up the signalling device," Luena sniffed. 

"Have you attempted to contact us in the interim?" Martouf asked, a worried frown beginning to crease his brow. "If so, we have received no signal from you." 

"Told you so!" Luena nudged Sam with her elbow. The major pretended to ignore her but her lips were tightly compressed in annoyance. 

"My apologies, Martouf," Hammond said gravely. "But I think we have a problem." 

"More than you know," the tall Tok'ra ominously intoned. "I assure you, we will address this problem, but first I must regretfully bring an even more serious one to your attention. We've come because we urgently need your help in a matter which concerns you as well. Especially you, Samantha." 

"Something's happened to Dad," Carter blurted, her face draining of colour. 

"Jacob has been taken prisoner by Sokhar." 


	12. Chapter 12

  
To hell with us.

He'd said it as a joke, in that room in that mountain farther away than he could quite get his mind around, but the truth was, he wasn't really going anywhere he wasn't already. 

Hell. Been there. Living there full time. Where could this damned ship possibly take them that could be any worse than where he already was? 

The bunks on this rustbucket were harder than Chronos' heart. Jack sighed, flipped over onto his back and promptly abandoned his pretense at sleep. 

Sleep. What was that? He'd barely been able to catch so much as a wink ever since he'd come back. Couldn't stand to even try. Couldn't handle closing his eyes and falling into the dark, cold void that filled him. The seething pit of hatred that lived inside him because it seemed it was all that now lived within the man he loved. 

All he got was the bad. Seemed it was all there was to Danny anymore to get. It flooded him, overwhelmed him, and choked up the channel between them preventing anything Jack tried to send to help Daniel from reaching him. He was still connected to Daniel, but he might as well not have been, for all he was able to reach him. All he could do now was know not only how bad it was, but how much worse it was getting. 

And there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. To help Danny to fight it, or to stop from feeling it. Oh yeah, he knew what hell was. 

He was feeling Danny slip deeper and deeper into it, and taking him right along with him. All the way down the slow slide into the abyss, with him all the way as he watched Danny's soul being eaten away by the blackness, bit by precious bit. Front row seat for the last thing he wanted to see, but had no choice but to be a spectator. No refunds, no returns, no last minute cancellations, no backing out on the deal. Even though the floorshow really, really sucked. 

Together, pal, you and me, all the way, no matter what? 

He'd had no idea what that would really mean, but he was getting a fair idea. Neither one of them was walking away from this one alive. 

But that suited him just fine. If Danny went down into the darkness, he didn't want to be anywhere else but right there with him. Hell was as good a place to be as anywhere, as long as Danny was there, too. 

'Cause with or without him, he was in hell either way. 

Hell of a choice. Hell or hell. Go to hell, or be in hell. Hell, he didn't even know what in the hell he was even talking about now. 

What the hell did it matter? Seeing as how he'd made a deal with several devils to be where he was right now. Seems as if everyone was signing their soul away to get what they wanted. Deal after deal after dirty deal. His particular pact was no dirtier than anyone else's was. 

The hell of it was he finally had what he'd been wanting. Off the leash, through the gate, out on a rescue mission. Only it wasn't to rescue Danny. They were on their way to hell to rescue Jacob Carter. After cutting more deals with the Tok'ra, after the about face the President and the Joint Chiefs had done about leaving Danny high and dry. 

Things were different now. Chronos had changed the rules and now Daniel Jackson's ass was the most desirable commodity in the frigging universe. Everyone wanted a piece of it. Wanted custody of the golden boy. Every Goa'uld with delusions of grandeur, the Tok'ra and now the government of the good old US of A as well. Everybody wanted to be the one to pull Chronos' strings, so getting a hold of the boy he'd jump through hoops for was the number one priority on everyone's hit parade. 

Which explained why, after everything that had happened, they were in this frigging bucket of bolts hurtling across the galaxy on their way to Sokhar's happy little fire and brimstone vacation spot. 

The Tok'ra wanted Jacob Carter and the intel he'd gathered about Sokhar's operation. They needed Carter and the stuff from Jolinar she had in her head to pull it off. 

Deal the first. The Joint Chiefs wanted Daniel away from Chronos and somewhere safe where they could use him to further Earth's agendas. They needed the cooperation of the Tok'ra to achieve this. 

Deal the second. Carter wanted to rescue her father. She wasn't going anywhere with anyone without her team. Oops, feel another deal coming on. And Jack O'Neill wasn't going anywhere with anyone unless he was given a free hand to do whatever he needed to do to rescue Daniel. With all the help he needed from their 'friends'. 

As soon as they wrapped up this thing on Netu. No restrictions, no conditions, no questions asked. About anything he'd done, or anything he was planning to do to get the job done. Which got him out of having to go to Washington to get put through the third, fourth and fifth degrees regarding what he knew about Chronos as a result of his little visit. Got him through the damned gate like he'd been wanting all this time, even though they were heading in the wrong frigging direction. Hell, he could deal, too. 

The last deal with Lu pretty much completed the set. 

It was all as clear as mud. But he didn't give a damn. He'd tuned out all the wheeling and dealing, not caring who did what to whom as long as what was done to everyone resulted in him getting what he wanted. 

Danny. Before it was too late, while there was still something of him to get. 

'Cause although he was fully prepared to go to hell with him if there was no other way it definitely wasn't his first choice. And he knew if Danny was feeling a little more like himself he'd go along with him on this one. 

Crap, he kept running around in circles like this he'd be crazier than a schizophrenic System Lord. He needed to talk to someone. Marty and Carter were over on the other side of the ship trying to jog Carter's memory with that Tok'ra mind thing. Didn't look like she was having any more of a good time than he was. 

He'd already had to speak to Mr. Wonderful about pushing her too hard. Cold hearted bastard. Hope Sam was paying attention to this new side her buddy was showing her. Marvelous Mart had about as much consideration for her feelings as the snake in his head. Which wasn't a whole hell of a lot. And Jack still wasn't sure he bought this whole 'it wasn't me but someone who looked like me' line of crap. Wasn't sure he bought it at all. 

Not that anyone was asking him what he thought or anything. 

Enough of this. Teal'c was up front in the cockpit. Time to get his ass up off this thing and go and talk to Teal'c. 

"You should be sleeping, O'Neill," Teal'c said in a gently admonishing tone as Jack plunked himself down in the other chair. 

"I should be doing a lot of things I can't do right now, either, my friend," Jack answered him in a lightly irritable voice. 

"DanielJackson is in good hands," Teal'c said quietly. "He will be protected until we free him." 

Jack sighed and scrubbed his face with a weary hand. "You're really sure about this Jaffa guy?" he began in a bleak voice. "He's Chronos' First Prime because he wants to be. Why would someone like that care about what happens to Danny?" 

"You must trust me, O'Neill," Teal'c affirmed levelly. "I have tested him. I believe he is a man of honour, and he will uphold the vow he swore to me. We have little choice but to trust him." 

"Ain't that the truth," Jack groaned. "Dammit, Teal'c I wish I could find out for sure. I wish I knew. Then I could rest a little easier in the interim. I'd get a feeling from time to time from Danny there was -someone. When this person was around he'd be less scared. At least, that's the way it felt. Don't know for sure. 

"Crap. Why did we waste so much time hiding from each other? Why didn't we figure it out sooner? Then maybe I would know for sure if this guy is what you think he is. Why were we such a pair of prize buttheads? 'Cause now I don't know. And there's no way of knowing. Dammit, I feel so damned helpless!" Jack slammed his fist on the console to punctuate his frustration. "I can't push through this block. I wish Lu was here. Maybe she could help with this." 

"The Tok'ra required her assistance." Teal'c added in a mildly disapproving tone that more than echoed his own feelings on the matter. "Even if that were not so, she was emphatic in her insistence she could not make the journey to Netu with us." 

"Yeah, I know," Jack nodded. "What the hell is up with that, anyway?" 

"To which part of my statement do you refer, O'Neill?" 

"Both parts, actually," Jack grimaced. "Why did the Tok'ra want her to go back to their base with them, and why couldn't she come with us? Get the feeling there is more going on than we are being told? On both counts?" 

"I am certain the Tok'ra possess information they did not share with us," Teal'c replied. "I am further of the opinion the capture of Jacob Carter is not the only problem they required our assistance with." 

"Got that feeling, too, my friend," Jack frowned unhappily at the man by his side. "In any case, Lu can more than handle those clowns. She'll get the straight scoop from them, and she's still got the Ashrak ace to play. She'll tell them they might have been compromised - if and when they play ball with her - and don't say why would they wish to engage in a sporting activity." 

"DanielJackson will not succumb to this, O'Neill," Teal'c said softly, soothingly, his eyes never leaving the bewildering lightshow of the warp conduit ahead of them. "There is too much good in him. It will lead him back to himself in the end." 

"I want to believe that, Teal'c." Jack clenched his fist, choking back the panic, fighting to get the words out. "But you weren't there. You didn't see what happened - what that bastard did to him. Right in front of me. This is on top of everything he's already been through. If ever anyone has a reason to hate, Daniel does. 

"There was a time I'd never have believed him capable of..capable of what I'm feeling from him. I thought I was the only one who had crap like this lurking around deep down inside. But I guess he's every bit as human as the rest of us. He's got his own shit that never should see the light of day. And now it's out. Oh boy, is it out. I don't even want to think about what it's doing to him. Where it's taking him." 

"You cannot give up, O'Neill." Finally, the Jaffa turned to him and fixed dark, deeply solemn eyes upon him as if to impress his words upon him more fully. "You must not give up. You are DanielJackson's last hope. Nah'tak may guard his body, but you are the custodian of his soul. You have known more of what he truly is than any of us. You have been given the means to help him, to reach him that no one else possesses. You must keep trying. You must fight for him; you must reach him. You must show him what he really is. You must show him the way you see him, the way you know him. And you must do this until he hears you and understands." 

"You're right, Teal'c" Jack whispered, lowering his head to escape the inescapable truth in the earnest eyes raking through to his soul. He felt his hand delving into his pocket to retrieve the object he'd been formerly absently fingering through the material. His fingers closed determinedly around the small, precious talisman. Swiftly he withdrew his hand and then lay it on his lap, opening the fingers so what lay cradled in his palm was finally exposed to view. 

A keychain with a little golden pyramid twinkling encouragingly in the muted, dancing light of the cockpit. The keychain he'd lifted off the desk, right under Chronos' nose, when he'd faced him down. Once small piece of Danny. Rescued. Taken back. Safely in his keeping. 

Teal'c was right. Time to start fighting back, no holds barred. He had something else of Danny's he'd been holding onto he'd be needing back a lot sooner than the key to their front door. Guess he should get on getting it back to him ASAP. 

No matter what it took, this was one message that was going to get through. 

Come hell or high water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Had it been two days, or three? He wasn't sure of the exact duration of his blessed respite from this hated place, but unfortunately it was over. The summons had come. He'd considered resisting it, considered continuing to lurk in the temporary sanctuary he'd found with the humans after Nah'tak had been forced to leave him to return to his duties. 

Having to suffer the company of the beast was the last thing he wanted to do, but he was thinking more clearly now. Much more clearly. Delios might be every bit as bad as all the others of his kind, but he'd been right to point out to him how unwisely he'd been acting toward the thing that had absolute mastery over all of them. The humans were his friends and had done nothing wrong. He wouldn't risk putting them in danger by using them as a shield. Even if it meant he had to be here. Now. 

With it. 

"Daniel, again, you do not eat. If what is before you is not pleasing, tell me what you would like and I will have it brought immediately." 

It was speaking again. He didn't like looking at it, talking to it, but found occasionally doing both satisfied it enough to keep it from touching him. 

Which he wanted to keep it from doing more than anything else. 

Other than stopping it from doing anything, ever again. Permanently. Painfully. Slowly. With his own hands. 

He enjoyed thinking about this. Was thinking about it more and more. How good it would feel to watch that damned light flare in those inhuman eyes, blazing bright with shock and surprise, just before it was snuffed out. Extinguished. Forever. 

The thought of hearing the sound of its last breath rattling in its chest sent a quiver of excitement thrilling through him. Daniel wrapped his arms around himself, exulting in the secret, intoxicating sensation. Knowing he had to keep his true thoughts hidden from it Daniel turned his head away to give himself time to still the smile striving to spread all over his face. He allowed himself to briefly bask in the delight of the violent images flashing in his mind, drawing comfort from his plans. It wouldn't win. He wouldn't let it. 

But for now, he had to be clever. Fool it, make it think it had nothing to fear from him. Bide his time, play the game. Watch and wait for his moment. It would come, and when it did, he'd rejoice as he did what needed to be done. 

"Daniel?'' Softness, concern? Meant nothing to him. But the small stirring sounds, the rustle of fabric, did. It was moving, sliding across the couch toward him, reaching out. 

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_

Ruthlessly quelling the fury and fear Daniel forced himself to turn, forced himself to smile at it, forced himself to speak to it. 

"I'm sorry, I was thinking. This...this is fine." He made himself reach out, take a morsel of something from one of the plates in front of him and put it in his mouth. Would rather have eaten broken glass than touch anything it offered him, but that was stupid. Irrational. He had to eat. Had to keep his strength up. Had to be strong, alert, ready. 

Ready for the moment. 

_Take whatever you can get. Take it all. So you can be ready to take everything._

He continued to eat slowly, chewing methodically as he occasionally paused to look at it and smile as if what he was eating was pleasing. He didn't even know what it was. Taste, smell, texture, none of it registered. All of his concentration was focussed on the tremendous effort of maintaining the pretense, for even looking at it offended him so deeply he wasn't sure he could keep down what little he had already consumed. 

But it seemed to be working. It was relaxing, smiling back at him, moving away. Keeping the distance between them he desperately needed to maintain. Not coming close. Not touching. Thank god, not touching. 

He ate a bit more, drank something, wiped his fingers on a napkin, all the while studying it, looking for signs from it he'd eaten enough to put it at ease, hoping he had, because he couldn't eat any more. 

"You have finished?" it asked. 

Daniel nodded. His body tensed with the incipient urge to flee. From its room, from its sight. Done what it wanted, went through the farce of the evening meal, made nice with the monster, now all he wanted to do was leave. Leave. Leave! 

"Good. We will talk now. I have missed our conversations. I have missed...you. If you can forgive me the regrettable unpleasantness of late, I wish you to tell me how I can make amends. You are better, and yet you still reproach me with every look. I still do not understand what I can do to please you, and I wish to." 

It was all he could do to choke back the howl of frustration. What was the point of this? Trying to explain the abomination of its own being to a BEAST? What could it know? Why did it care? It had no heart, no soul, no understanding. It didn't even deserve to live, so how could it possibly learn love and respect? 

Best simply to stamp it out like the blight it was. It and every single crawling one of its kind. Not fit to live. Not one of them. 

"What's the point?" he snapped before he realized he'd spoken. Angry, he was getting angry. Letting it slip, letting it show. Couldn't, couldn't do that. Had to stay calm, stay controlled. But it was getting harder to keep the lid on the longer he was forced to stay close to it, listen to it, and look at it. Hard to stop the hate from growing, the loathing from filling him. Hard to stop his hands from reaching out to choke the life out of it, the longer he stayed here. 

It looked puzzled, almost pained by his outburst. Daniel barely suppressed a scornful laugh at the sight. 

"I cannot change what is wrong if I do not know what to change." It was trying to sound as if it actually meant what it was saying, but that wasn't possible. It didn't have the capacity to change. "You will help me to understand." 

"How?" The anger and impatience in his voice was as plain to it as it was to him. "We've been over this a million times. You're just not - you just can't - you're just too.." 

Its eyes went cold, dark, piercing him as if it could suddenly see what he was trying so hard to hide from it. 

Did it know? Suspect? Suspect what he was thinking, what he wanted to do? How much he wanted it dead? 

It had the strangest look on its face. As if what he'd said had actually stung it. Hurt its feelings. As if it had feelings which could be hurt. Which of course, it didn't. But it continued to glower at him as if it nursed some sudden slight it struggled to repress. 

"There is nothing wrong with my ability to understand," it suddenly announced in a terse voice. "If the lesson continues to elude me, the fault must rest with the teacher." 

The red tide he was trying to hold back flooded up within him, carrying him to his feet with the violence of its upsurgence. 

"You want to know why you don't get it? Do you? Do you!?" 

He was screaming, but he didn't care. Didn't care because in that moment of rage he suddenly understood why it was what it was, and why it had to die. 

"Daniel, calm yourself," it said in a soothing voice. "We do not need to speak of this right now -" 

"I won't!" he raged back at it. "You asked for this! Now you're damned well going to listen! You want to know? You really want to know? It's simple. Just so goddamned simple! You won't get it in a million years with all your logic, rationalizing, running around in fancy philosophical circles. All that crap is smoke and mirrors. Doesn't mean a damned thing. Actions equal consequences. That's it. That's all there is!" 

"As you wish," it stated, favoring him with a bland look. 

"Don't patronize me!" Daniel flung back at him, "You haven't got a clue what I just said." 

"Daniel, I did not mean -" 

"Consequences!" he snapped. "Everything we do has an effect. Knowing that our actions affect others is what helps us decide what we should or shouldn't do. What helps us know what's right and what's wrong. Get it?" 

"But this calls for a subjective interpretation of the terms, does it not?" it replied, seeming to be carefully consider what it was saying. "Who is to say what is 'right' for one being is not wrong' for another. My 'right' is clearly not the same as yours, but what determines which is correct?" 

"You see! You see!" Daniel snarled at him, gesticulating wildly with the force of his frustration. "You're doing it again! Rationalizing instead of listening. It isn't subjective at all! What happens to others as a result of our actions isn't 'abstract! It isn't something 'theoretical' you can 'discuss', dispute or deny! It's real, damn you! Real! As real as..as..." 

With no warning Daniel bounded over to it and slapped it across the face. Hard. 

It looked at him, silent, stunned, the proof of what he had just done lividly branded upon its face. Flushed by his accomplishment, emboldened by how good the small sop to his anger made him feel, he stood over it, smiling cruelly as he continued. 

"That was an effect of an action I decided to take. How did it feel?" 

Its dark eyes flickered with a light he could swear was..interest...as if it considered its response before offering it. 

"It was painful. I did not enjoy it." 

"No, it wasn't," Daniel rapidly retorted. "It didn't hurt you a bit because I say it didn't. What's more, I don't care if you enjoyed it or not. I felt like doing it. I wanted to do it. I did it. How you would feel about me doing it wasn't even a factor in the decision." 

"That is absurd, of course it was painful. Not only did it hurt, but I would not wish to experience it again." 

"I couldn't care less about your pain. I've just shown you this by striking you, even though logic tells me someone smacking me across the face would hurt me, so odds are it'll hurt you, too. But I wanted to hit you, so I chose to ignore what would happen to you as a result in order to be able to do it. What YOU want, your feelings, what I would actually be DOING to you - I can't care about any of this otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hurt you. 

"Why? You want to know why what's 'right' isn't some abstract concept open to discussion, interpretation or debate? It's simple. There's nothing 'theoretical' about pain and suffering. It's real, it happens as a DIRECT result of what someone decides to do to someone else and you can't RATIONALIZE its reality away. You can ignore it to suit your own ends, but it still won't change what HAPPENS! Someone gets hurt!" 

It was looking at him with concern, looking as if it wanted him to stop but he wasn't finished. Wasn't finished. 

"You didn't like it?" Daniel smiled mockingly at him. "Well, I did! And guess what, if I'm bigger, better and stronger than you are, if I have an army at my back, if I'm the toughest son of a bitch on the block, I get to hurt you again. As many times and as often as I wish. I get to have my way, to do whatever I want, and there's not a damned thing you can do or say about it except take whatever I want to dish out to you. Is that right? Is it? Is it!?" 

"No, Daniel, it isn't." 

It was saying something, but he couldn't hear it. The rage was leaving him, draining from him, as the power and the reality of his own words subsumed him. He wanted to stop talking, look away from its eyes boring into him, and stop the tears he could feel sliding down his cheeks. But he couldn't do anything but continue to be swept along by the torrent pouring from him. 

"It's wrong, Chronos, it's wrong!" he heard himself sobbing. "Can't you see that? You think your power gives you the right to do whatever you want? It doesn't! You have no right to cause pain and suffering - no right to hurt others simply to further your own self-serving desires. They might not have your 'power', but the pain your victims feel is every bit as real as what you felt just now. And they dislike suffering every bit as much as you do. What gives you the right to consider your will more important than the suffering of those who must endure the effects of what you do?" 

"Daniel," it said in a soft voice, as it started to reach out toward him. Alarmed, he took a hasty, reeling step backward. 

"Stay away from me!" he gulped. "Just - stay away. You want to know why I despise you? Do you? Look at your hands - look at the blood on them. Every single drop in the ocean of blood you bathe in was a living, breathing being. Flesh and blood, just like you. With feelings - just like you. They had lives, hopes, dreams; they felt, lived, loved, were unique, special, every bit as deserving of life. 

"All of them gone.. cut short - swept from existence, all because your driving, selfish determination to have your way at any cost made them nothing but objects to be removed if they inconvenienced you. They weren't 'things', they were REAL - and you just wiped them out. Just - waved your hand and they were gone. Like they were nothing. Nothing! You're a monster - a soulless, heartless..." 

It had the strangest look on its face. Pain, mingled with something he had never seen it show him before. An intense gleam in its eyes - like a window opening. 

"It hurts you, to be apart from him," it murmured softly as it rose swiftly from the couch and began to walk toward him, arms outstretched and seeking to suck him in. 

Choking on his revulsion, Daniel took several rapid, drunken steps in retreat. It stared at him, the stricken expression on its face swimming sickeningly in his streaming vision. Everything was spinning, he felt as if he was falling into swirling black darkness as the hate and horror within him roared about him. Losing himself, he was losing himself. Like he'd lost Jack. Nothing inside now but the blackness. Soulless darkness, as dark as the glittering black eyes of the sad-eyed monster he had to get away from. 

Blinded by tears and his own rising panic, Daniel began to stumble toward the stairs. Couldn't stay here, couldn't. Too much black. Behind him, in him, around him. Had to find the light. 

"Daniel?" 

He was almost to the door, almost free of it, and yet the surprising softness of the tone carrying his name stopped him just before the threshold. 

"Daniel, don't go. Not like this. You are troubled. Let me help you. Stay with me? Please?" 

Please? Asking? It was ASKING him? Not telling? Giving him a choice? Sounding concerned - for him - even after what he had just said and done? Daniel wavered, momentarily thrown into confusion by the startling turn of events. 

Stupid. Don't be stupid. Just a trick. It hadn't changed. It was just trying to trick him. By using his own words against him and telling him what it thought he wanted to hear so he'd stay and it could start pawing him and slobbering all over him again. Stupid to think, even for a second, there was anything in it that might genuinely wish to do what it had said. 

This changed nothing. Nothing. 

Tossing aside the clinging tendrils of false concern from the thing behind him with a petulant shrug of his shoulders, Daniel stalked from the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was quiet. Peaceful. Like the man who lived here. Nah'tak wasn't in his room; didn't seem to be anywhere he'd looked for him. But the refuge his friend had promised him was here, and the presence of the man he'd needed to find and couldn't dwelt in this place he called his own, almost as comforting as the man himself. 

Daniel settled for what he could have, while the unknown reason for the lack of what he couldn't added its shrill, unsettling voice to all the others within him clamouring for satisfaction. 

Angry thoughts tumbled through his consciousness as he walked slowly into the dimly lit chamber. Where was Nah'tak? No one seemed to know. Daniel had exhausted every avenue of inquiry he could think of on his single-minded quest to locate the First Prime. What he'd learned both frightened and angered him. 

Nah'tak was no longer on the ship. That was all that was certain. Where he was, where he'd gone, and why, no one knew. No one except the thing no doubt responsible for his disappearance. 

Daniel stood in the middle of Nah'tak's room trembling with the force of his frustration and rage. Taking Jack away from him wasn't enough for it. It seemed the beast wouldn't be satisfied until it made everyone he cared about disappear. 

Daniel hugged himself fiercely, unable to stop the shaking that threatened to drive him to his knees. Why Nah'tak? Why had the beast taken him away from him? Nah'tak had done nothing wrong. All he'd tried to do was comfort him. Was the monster that threatened by anyone who showed any sort of kindness to his prized possession it had to make them go away? Had to remove anyone he might care for more than it? 

If so, the beast was going to have a mighty big eradication operation ahead of it. 

This wasn't helping, wasn't helping to think like this. He was losing it. Panic clutched at him, clashing with the utter disappointment of his total desolation. Needed - he needed Nah'tak to help him deal with the darkness. He didn't have anyone else to hold on to, now that Jack was gone. 

Jack was gone. Not just ripped from his arms, but torn away from inside him as well. Where Jack's love and strength had formerly resided within him was a gaping void. Only blackness, rage and pain. Jack had promised, he'd promised the emptiness wouldn't last forever. He'd promised the connection between them would return. 

It hadn't. Days had passed since Jack was taken from him and he hadn't come back. Days of restless, hopeless waiting while every empty second without Jack stoked the furnace of hate within him. The thing keeping him here had done this. It had done all of this. It had taken Jack away from him. And now it had taken the only other person who might have helped him find his way back through the darkness. 

Calm. He had to find a way to be calm. He couldn't find Nah'tak, so he'd come here to try and find peace. But first, he had to rid himself of the trappings of the beast. 

With an angry snarl, Daniel hurriedly ripped the gown he was wearing from his body, flinging the offending garment aside as he strode into the other chamber. The First Prime's 'wardrobe' was much more modest than the huge, gaudy room where his master preened and pampered himself. Nothing more than a walk in closet, really, adjoined by an equally small and utilitarian area dedicated his personal ablutions. 

It didn't take Daniel long to locate what he was seeking. After taking a brief moment to fondly touch the fabric, Daniel pulled Nah'tak's meditation robe over his head, drawing a small measure of comfort from the smell and essence of the man who owned it imbuing the garment. For the briefest of instants Nah'tak seemed to surround him as his robe draped down around Daniel's body in comforting, healing waves. 

The robe enveloped him, almost obscuring him in its immensity. Daniel was by no means a small man, but Nah'tak was even less diminutive. The robe was huge. He was swimming in it, hands completely disappearing in billowing sleeves seeming to hang down to his knees, while the hem of the robe lapped out all around him onto the floor well beyond his feet. 

Daniel looked down at himself, knowing he had to look absurdly overwhelmed by his current covering, and felt himself suddenly...smiling. 

He looked like an idiot. That was funny. But he didn't care. Because he felt good. It was just a little feeling. A tiny shiver of amusement, twinkling bravely in the midst of all the bad, but it was there. He felt it. He could feel it. 

And then he felt something else. 

The coldness against his skin of the one gift the beast had given him he couldn't remove and cast away from him. The collar that signified his enslavement, the constant reminder he could never escape from of the way things really were. 

The bloodless cold of it seared his skin as surely as if the fingers of its inhuman owner were touching him in its stead. Violating him as it violated the goodness in the warm, simple fabric it was also touching. 

Contaminating it as surely as it poisoned everything the beast touched. 

Groaning with anguish Daniel was barely able to resist the impulse to shed Nah'tak's robe as quickly as he'd cast aside the other he'd previously been wearing. Too late, too late. The damage was already done. The efficacy of the moment was shattered, his mantle of protection soiled, his solace tainted. 

He couldn't let this happen. Couldn't let it win, let it take this away from him as well. He had to find a way to make this right, to restore what he'd unthinkingly allowed to become sullied. 

Purification. Cleansing. Nah'tak had spoken to him of this. Beginning within, seeking inner strength, peace, harmony. Purging oneself of baser emotions and impulses. Maybe..if he could.he could make it right if he tried... 

Cleansing. Cleansing. There had to be a cleansing. 

The word echoed through him, growing in strength, becoming a screaming inner mantra as he stumbled back into the main chamber. He hiked up the impossibly huge sleeves hindering his movements as he lit the ring of candles with shaking hands. His mind howling with the beating repetition of the only word it seemed able to contain, Daniel breathlessly dropped into the centre of the circle of light he had just created. He closed his eyes against it as he sat in silence and opened himself up to what lay within. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, this sucked. 

They'd barely arrived and here they were already, in the worst room in the place. 'The Pit' was much too kind an appraisal. Only good thing about this whole mess was in coming here, they'd found Jacob. But not before the fearless leader of SG-1 had managed to get himself whammied by one of those ribbon thingees again. Still, it was as much as he deserved for letting other concerns distract him from the task at hand. 

He should have been paying more attention. Shouldn't have let worrying about Danny and thinking how strange it felt to be going into action without that familiar, necessary presence at his side keep him from focussing on the task at hand. Shouldn't have been wondering how he was going to be able to do this without him and had his damned wits about him. Not let those guys get the drop on them and force their hand, not let Carter draw attention to them without first finding out more about the lay of the land. 

He should have been doing his job. 

But - he hadn't. So here they were, up shit creek. Again. 

Oh well, not like they weren't pretty used to the neighbourhood. 

Also no point beating himself up about it. Things were bad, but they were all still breathing. They'd found Jacob, thereby accomplishing the first part of their mission. They still had Teal'c, waiting for them. And they still had Carter, who looked, for all her worry about her father, as if she was closing in on the solution to accomplishing the second part of their mission still locked in her head. 

Getting them the hell out of hell. 

Jacob didn't look too good. Marty said Selmac was dying. Jacob didn't look as if he was faring any better. He'd lost consciousness shortly after they'd found him, and hadn't told them very much. 

A fact which had set Marty fretting away in a corner as soon as it became apparent he wasn't going to be able to pass on what Jacob and Selmac had learned right here and now. 

_Time is of the essence, pal? Tell me about it._

Time was the enemy, in more ways than one. Jack rubbed the aching spot on his chest and closed his eyes. To open them almost immediately again as he retreated from the wall of black, cold rage surging up to meet him. Crap. What a mess. He was running out of time. Danny needed him, needed him now. No time to waste. They had to get out of here. 

He cast an anxious glance at Carter. She was leaning down over the man she was cradling in her lap, her expression both anguished and determined. Worried sick about her father, pushing herself to remember. 

He didn't have the heart to push her any more. She knew what was at stake. She knew how much was riding on her. She didn't need him to rub her nose in it. She was already giving it her all, and then some. 

An impatient sigh from across the way caught his attention. Jack darted a quick glance over toward the author of it, in time to catch the restive expression on Martouf's face as he began to move toward Sam and her father. 

_No way, snakeboy. Leave the woman alone. She's doing her job._

Driven as much by his ire as his determination, Jack shot forward, intercepting Martouf and dragging him with him to a spot against the wall out of earshot of Carter. 

"Leave her alone, Marty," he warned the man at his side. "Leave them both alone." 

"You don't understand, Colonel," Martouf insisted. "I cannot. We must revive Jacob. I must know what he has learned. It is imperative the Tok'ra council be informed of Sokhar's plans immediately. There is no time to waste." 

"Why?" Jack fired back at him. Warning bells were going off. Had been going off ever since this damned thing started. If he hadn't been so...preoccupied, he'd have clued in sooner, but something about this whole business was so damned rotten it made this stinking sinkhole smell like a rose garden. 

"Whazgoinon, Marty? This isn't just about Selmac and Sokhar. You've been holding out on us. There's a lot more happening here than you've told us. What's the deal, pal, and what do your snaky little schemes have to do with Lu?" 

From the conflicting expressions racing across Martouf's face Jack could tell he was fighting with himself. Or rather, fighting with the thing in his head. Jack suppressed an involuntary shudder at the thought. He'd only had a mercifully brief taste of what it felt like to have something squirming around in his mind, and that small exposure had been more than enough to completely creep him out about the whole process. 

He couldn't imagine anything that would want to make him experience it again. Never mind agree to have it going on full time. 

Martouf sighed, lowered his head, and then lifted it again, high beams on bright and blazing. Jack suppressed yet another shudder as Lantash began to speak. 

"You must not blame Martouf for any of this," the snake said gravely. "He is very fond of all of you and has suffered much because of the requirements of doing his duty." 

"Cry me a river," Jack drawled. "I've heard just about enough about how hard you guys all have it because of what you have to do. Maybe if you stopped screwing us around and tried being straight with us for a change you'd all sleep a little better at night. Trust. It's a concept. Try it out, you might like it!" 

"Someday you will understand why things must sometimes be the way they are. When you at last comprehend the true scope of what you are involved in." 

Jack smiled broadly as he hooked a friendly, firm arm around Martouf's shoulders and used it to draw the Tok'ra close to him. 

"Dude," he began in a deceptively equable voice, "If you don't stop sounding like a fortune cookie and start giving me some straight answers I swear to God I am going to take this fist and ram it right into your face. His face. Whatever. Stop screwing around and spill." 

"Luena's assistance was desperately required because she was Amonet's host. We need the knowledge and experience of Apophis' Queen. Her contacts, the spheres of influence she can access that we cannot. Because Amonet's true status appears to be unknown to the System Lords at large." 

"Chronos knows she's bought the farm," Jack replied, puzzled. 

"He does not appear to have made this fact known to the other System Lords. Her fate remains a mystery." 

"So? So what?" Jack pressed. "What's this got to do with anything? "Why should you need Lu to try and pass for her former awful self?" 

"Her word will carry a certain weight," Lantash continued. "Will open doors we cannot access any other way." 

"You're doing it again," Jack warned. "Get to the point or get ready to start spitting out teeth." 

Lantash visibly faltered. Whatever this was, he really, really wasn't going to like it. The snake was SCARED. 

Of him. 

"There seems to be a problem with the resistance cell attached to Chronos' flagship," Lantash finally said in a low, careful voice. 

Jack calmly grabbed a handful of Marty's shirt and pulled the snake toward him until their noses were practically touching. 

"Talk to me!" he hissed. 

"We are still receiving reports from the cell, ostensibly from the cell leader. But they do not contain the correct identifying code signal. The sender would have us believe they originate from him, but they do not. From previous concerns relayed by the leader we believe this deception is being attempted by one of the other cell members." 

"One of your own guys?" Jack gaped at him. "Why do you think that? I thought you fanatics were all pretty tight. Wouldn't it be more logical to think they've been discovered and Chronos is the one trying to jerk your chain and suck you in?" 

"If only that were the case," Lantash sighed. "If it were even possible, which it is not. Our operatives have the means to destroy themselves if they become compromised or captured to prevent being used in such a fashion. What we are facing is far more serious and dangerous than even this." 

"I'm listening, " Jack said, releasing his hold on Martouf's tunic and allowing the man to shift back and away from him. 

"As a rule we do not like to leave operatives in a deep cover situation for any period of time due to a hazard they could be subjected to against their will. They would have no choice but to submit themselves to this influence if the situation arose or risk drawing undue attention to themselves, even though they run the risk of experiencing dangerous personality alterations due to continued, repeated exposure to it. 

"We believe one of our operatives has fallen prey to this influence and consequently has gone rogue. Driven by the same mad desire for power which possesses the Goa'uld she will be seeking to attain the same for herself by whatever means available to her." 

"The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree after all, huh?" Jack drawled sarcastically. "What do you mean, what influence are you talking about?" 

"The sarcophagus," Lantash answered unhappily. "You know we do not use it. Have you ever wondered why?" 

"Not particularly," Jack admitted. "But you've got my undivided attention, now." 

"The prosaic explanation is that it steals the soul. The reality is far less poetic. Repeated exposure not only builds a bodily dependence to the device, but also alters the biochemistry of the brain. Warping the personality, enhancing aggressive tendencies, distorting the judgment.." 

"It makes you power drunk!" Jack exclaimed. 

"In a manner of speaking," Lantash admitted uncomfortably. 

"So what you're saying is you've got someone on the loose right now on Chronos' ship who knows all the ins and outs of your operation running around whacked out of their skull with delusions of grandeur trying to do a poor man's impersonation of a System Lord." 

"In a manner of speaking," Lantash echoed. 

"What about your other guys?" Jack demanded. "Why aren't they doing something about this whacko?" 

"I would surmise she has, as you would put it, beat them to it." 

"So they're toast." 

"The fact that she is continuing to make reports posing as her supervisor would seem to indicate this. Also, that she is using the deception to attempt to keep us from realizing what has happened so we will not take any action against her." 

"Jesus Christ," Jack breathed. "As if Danny doesn't have enough to worry about already without having someone he's supposed to be able to trust turning on him. Dammit!" he spat, banging his thigh with his fist. "I gotta get this thing back online. I have to warn him!" 

"We are hoping Luena will be able to assist us in neutralizing her before she has an opportunity to do too much damage," Lantash quickly interjected in an attempt to calm the man who was becoming rapidly agitated as the full impact of the situation washed alarmingly over him. "She has a contact close to Chronos who might prove equally useful once we have secured the intelligence Selmac gathered for us." 

"You're going to warn Chronos!" Jack blurted out as he abruptly twigged. 

"Given it is much more conducive to our goals he be the victor, yes. Sokhar achieving control of the System Lord collective is something we wish to avoid at all costs. Even if it means we must give assistance to a lesser enemy. Doing so will have the further strategic advantage of placing Chronos in a position of indebtedness to us which could prove extremely useful." 

"Sonofabitch, and I thought the Goa'uld were cold!" Jack cried. 

"Colonel!" Sam's low, urgent voice cut through the maelstrom in his mind. "Dad's awake. He wants to talk to Martouf." 

Lantash was already moving. Shaking his head, Jack crawled to his feet and made his own way back to the other members of their party. 

It didn't take long and Marty had what he wanted. Along with some information about his long, lost ladylove he could have lived without. If the way he looked was anything to go by. 

Carter was looking a little better as well. Still scared about her father, but he could see whatever she'd been trying to get at was starting to come clear. Which was just as well, because after what he'd just heard, he couldn't get out of this place fast enough. 

Marty was in the middle of trying to pass the information on to Teal'c when the sound of the rusting cell door reluctantly opening alerted all of them to a much more immediate problem. 

They had company. The man in the iron mask had come back to call. This couldn't be good. 

"Samantha Carter," Metal Head boomed at them. "You will come with me." 

Crap. It sure wasn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Still so much inner darkness, confusion, and yet...faintly, a shimmering...a tremour of serenity. Daniel could feel something within him shifting, subtly, as if a haunting, aching memory of what was lost was resurfacing as some kind of optimistic precursor to its restoration. Telling him as long as he could still remember what it felt like to be with Jack, there was still hope. 

Still something to keep striving for. 

Even only a memory of something was infinitely better than the reality of nothing. The unconscious clenching of the hands in his lap the only outward signs of his inner determination, Daniel pushed the full force of his thoughts toward the first promise of light he'd found within in days. 

More, there was more. Just there, just beyond his reach. He knew it, could feel it, could almost..almost.. 

"One of those slinking humans told me I'd find you here. So, this is where you've been hiding. What are you doing?" 

Kirma's deeply contemptuous, cold tones knifed unexpectedly through his consciousness, slashing his concentration to futile ribbons. Cruelly ripping from him the spark he was striving for even at the very instant he was about to claim it. 

Dashed reeling and abruptly to full awareness, riding back to the outer edges of his mind on a rolling wave of renewed hatred, Daniel's eyes snapped open, the venom spewing from them equally matched by the words launched at the thing who'd come between him and what he needed. 

"Nothing you would be capable of understanding, bitch!" he spat at the woman who stood just beyond the circle of light, smirking at him. 

"Daniel!" she gasped, affecting a wounded voice and expression. "Now, is that any way to talk to someone who's come to do you a favour?" Her eyes narrowed, glittering suddenly with entirely honest, unrestrained hatred. "By way of returning the many considerations you've bestowed upon me, lately." 

"I had nothing to do with Delios' decision to demote you," Daniel heaved an impatient sigh. "How you snakes choose to screw each other over and your stupid little power games are of no interest to me. Take it up with him if you're sore about losing your job. Leave me the hell alone about it. And while you're at it - just get out of here." 

"Without hearing what it is I've come to tell you?" she responded coolly. 

"What - more lies?" Daniel laughed harshly. "And stow the false concern on my behalf - you're no good at it. You can't even stand the sight of me, and no big surprise here, the feeling's entirely mutual. You're here because you've got another scheme hatching and you want something from me. Just off the top of my head, I'd say you're probably wanting me to put in a good word with your boss to get you reinstated. What's the problem? Scrubbing out toilets in the Jaffa quarters not good enough for you? The high council giving you a hard time because the quality of your intelligence reports has slipped a bit? I'm so broken up for you I can hardly speak." 

Daniel almost laughed out loud at the frustrated rage evident in the face of the woman before him. Knowing he could yank her chain so effectively brought him no end of satisfaction. He sneered at her as she struggled with herself, stuffing down the almost homicidal anger his thrust had kindled in her, and met unafraid the answering promise she was as prepared and eager to do him as much verbal harm. 

Well, she could do her worst. Give it her best shot. She couldn't possibly say anything worse to him than what had already been said and done. And if she kept pissing him off like this she might not be too happy with what he could be happily persuaded to say to a certain someone. With just a little more provocation. 

He didn't imagine the beast would have any qualms whatsoever about squashing a pest for him. 

"Very well," she said stiffly. "I will leave. As you wish. Forgive me for disturbing you, 'Divine One.' Evidently the fact that your friends are in danger is of no interest to you!" 

She turned scornfully on her heel and began to stalk toward the door. The contents of her last statement send Daniel surging to his feet. He had to stop her! Make her explain herself! Impeded by the bulky robe swaddling him, Daniel threw himself toward her, leaping over the candles, nearly upsetting several and setting himself on fire in the process. Several stumbling bounds and he was at her side, just as she reached the door. 

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" he cried, grabbing her arm and roughly wrenching her around to face him. "What do you know about my friends?" 

"What are you prepared to do for me in order to find out?" she countered savagely. 

Daniel seized her other arm and slammed her forcefully back against the door. "Do not play games with me!" he howled at her. "I've learned a little bit about the way you snakes do things during the time I've been here, and trust me, you would not enjoy being my first object lesson." 

Kirma's eyes blazed golden as she swiftly broke his hold and pushed him emphatically away from her with strength a woman of her size should not have possessed. "Do not threaten me, you pathetic child! I should snap your neck right now, for your arrogance and your presumption!" 

"You have exactly thirty seconds to start talking," Daniel warned as he moved back toward her, deliberately towering over her. "Then I start yelling, Jaffa come running and you - start dying. Do we understand each other?" 

"We do," Kirma snapped grudgingly. "Very well. Your friends were sent to Sokhar's moon of Netu to attempt to rescue a member of the Tok'ra resistance. They were captured. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and two of our operatives are in the custody of the governor of Netu. Sokhar has ordered them to be questioned and then killed." 

"What?" Daniel swallowed down his panic and focussed on trying to read the woman before him. Was she telling him the truth? Was she playing with him? The game had just taken a turn he hadn't been prepared for. Shit! 

_God, Jack! Why can't I feel you? I don't know what to think - don't know what to do!_

"What are the Tok'ra doing to help them? Why are you telling me this? What do you expect me to be able to do about it?" 

Triumph gleamed in Kirma's cold eyes as she licked her full lips and smiled sweetly at him. 

"The high council are unaware the mission has gone awry. Your friends can expect no help from us." 

"Is that so?" Daniel replied, his mind racing with questions, scenarios and possible solutions. "If your superiors don't know about this, how does it happen you do? And how do I know you're telling me the truth?" 

"Can you afford to doubt me?" she answered archly. "Can your friends?" 

"No," Daniel murmured. 

"As to how I know," she continued in a voice replete with the smugness of ascendancy, "I am in contact with someone on Netu who could be persuaded to extend their interests in this situation to encompass not only mine, but yours as well. For some suitable concessions on your part," she finished happily. 

"So much for doing me any favours," Daniel growled. "Okay, let's have it. What do you want?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was all he could do not to scream his frustration and sorrow to the stars. For just an instant, the part of Jack's mind that never left the part of him connected to Daniel's had felt something. 

For just an instant the blackness faltered, hardly enough to even notice, but just for a moment, he could have sworn,.. 

Then waves and waves of black cold rage, slamming back into him, banking and feeding his own fury and frustration. No outlet for any of it, no way to know what was going on with Daniel. 

Or Carter. 

She'd begged him to trust her; said going with Ferrous Face was what she needed to do. Was their best hope of getting out of here. 

He hated like hell sending her off alone to do his job. Knowing there was no way he could help her if she was wrong, and it all went bad on her. 

Hell, if it got much worse then all their worries would be over. 

He didn't know how long she'd been gone. Too damned long. What the hell was going on? He really, really needed to punch something. 

"I'm worried about her, too, O'Neill," Martouf's quiet voice sounded from the dark corner harbouring him. 

_Crap, Marty! Not now! Do **not** mess with me right now. I **mean** it!_

"Leave it alone, Marty," Jack growled at him, his voice laden with violence. "I don't want to hear any false words of sympathy from the likes of you. You've had that damned thing in your head so long you've forgotten what it's like to be human. Anyone who'd sell out their grandmother if the cause called for it without batting an eye couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling at the moment." 

"I am well aware of what you think of me," Martouf moved angrily forward out of the shadows, his entire body taut with the rage spilling out of his eyes. "The contempt with which you view me and my kind. You think I am unaffected by what I must do, that it does not bother me the Tok'ra have chosen to collaborate with Chronos?" 

"Well.yeah," Jack grumbled, unsettled by this sudden, unexpected outburst from the usually carefully 'correct' and controlled Martouf. 

"I do not care how much you despise me, but you are wrong in your assumption. I would cheerfully strangle Chronos with my bare hands for what he did to Jolinar," Martouf continued, his eyes terrible with rage and grief, his chest heaving with rapid, anger driven exhalations. "I must live with the knowledge that not only will I never see my love again, but that my efforts will allow her murderer to continue to live and harm others. You, at least, still have a hope I can never have. Your friend still lives. There is a chance you can still save him. No such chance exists for me." 

This was definitely more than Jack wanted to hear. Even though he knew damned well because of the way he'd shot off his mouth earlier, he more than had it coming. Jack shifted uncomfortably, hoping the angry man before him had gotten it out of his system, but Marty wasn't done yet. 

"And do not tell me I cannot understand your concern for Samantha! You cannot begin to comprehend how hard it was for me to ask her to come here. To place herself in such danger for the sake of this mission. All that remains of the one I once loved resides within her, and yet I respect her and care for her equally as herself, not simply because of Jolinar's legacy. She has gone to confront Binar - knowing what Jolinar was forced to do to buy her freedom. I pray, for her sake, she is not forced to purchase ours in a similar fashion!" 

Martouf took a deep, shuddering breath, visibly mastering his anger and regaining control over his uncharacteristic tirade. "I do not need to justify my actions to you, O'Neill," he said finally, in a calmer voice. "I am prepared to do whatever I have to. I will not let personal considerations or feelings prevent me from doing my duty. Make of that what you will, it is your prerogative to do so. We do not have to like each other to work together." 

Speechless and slightly shame-faced in the aftermath of Martouf's anger, Jack found he could only stare at him. Crap. Marty had a heart after all. Who knew? Quite feisty for a snake handler, to boot. Maybe there was hope for him, after all. 

"Listen, Marty...ah...Martouf - " Jack began awkwardly, only to be interrupted by a commotion at the door behind them. 

The rust bucket. Coming back. With Sam. 

_Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, they brought her back. She looks okay; she's okay!_

Iron Man shoved Sam into the cell and Jack smothered a smile as she sauntered toward them like she was just coming back from a stroll in the park. 

"You all right?" Jack asked casually, taking his cue from her. 

"Yeah," she responded in an equally matter of fact tone. "How's my Dad?" she then said quickly, shooting a glance at Martouf and the man slumped against the wall beside him, his eyes closed. 

"He's hanging in there," Jack answered her. 

"Resting," Martouf added softly, his relief at her safe return evident in his voice. "It is imperative he receive medical assistance soon." 

Sam grinned at him as she hunkered down by Jacob's side. "Yeah, well, I think we just might be able to do something about that." She turned her gaze to her commanding officer. "Sir, there are transportation rings in Binar's quarters." 

"They must lead to Sokhar's palace," Martouf replied. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Once there, Jolinar stole a cargo ship and escaped." 

A sudden howl from the denizens beyond their cell drew Jack's attention. 

"What's going on out there?" he directed at Sam. 

"Nayonak just killed Binar." 

"What? Why?" 

"I have no idea. Binar was about to kill me. Nayonak just came in and shot him with his staff weapon. He didn't say a word, he just sent me back down here." 

"The denizens will riot," Jacob said weakly, surprising everyone with his sudden entry into the conversation. Jack guiltily wondered how long he'd been conscious, and how much he'd heard. 

"This could be our shot," Jack said to the others. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kirma moved swiftly through the gleaming corridor, her thoughts thrilling with the triumph swelling within her. She was so enthralled with the success of her most recent gambit the tiny mental whimper went almost unnoticed. 

_...you lied to him..._

**We lied to him, dear. It was necessary, you understand.**

_...starting to..._

**Yes, dear, yes, I can feel it. You're finally beginning to realize I know what's best. This pleases me. I haven't enjoyed having to hurt you. It would be far better for both of us if I didn't have to any longer, now wouldn't it?**

_...yes..._

**Things are going so well, now. Exactly according to plan. I would prefer to have our relationship return to its former condition. Suppressing you is distasteful to me. It distresses me deeply to have to harm you, my love. But you've been so unreasonable, lately. You've left me no choice. I don't want to hurt you, and doing so is such an annoying distraction. It prevents me from devoting my full attention to more important matters. We don't want that, now, do we, dear?**

_...won't...won't fight anymore. Promise.._

**Ah, this pleases me! How wonderful you are! I'm so happy we can be friends again. Were you watching how clever I was? Did you see? Wasn't I wonderful? How I fooled that ridiculous human? He thinks I agreed to help his friends. It's fortunate his foolish concern for them allows us to manipulate him so easily! Now, things are proceeding exactly as they must. We will be restored to the place close to the prize, and properly positioned when our ally is ready to move against Chronos.**

_...too bad our ally doesn't realize you're using him, as well._

**We, dear one. We**. 

_Yes. That's right. We._

**You see! That wasn't hard, now was it? But you're right. Too bad for him he doesn't. But then, he wouldn't. He's just as stupid as all of the rest of them. He'll supply the means for securing the prize. And then, we'll take everything he has. Including that which he so thoughtfully provided for us. Won't that be fun?**

_Yes. Fun. Whatever you say._

**Oh my dear, I'm so very happy we're friends again. I have missed you. You know how much I need you. I'm going to need you even more, now. In order for the plan to succeed, it's vital Daniel believes we are friends once more. For some silly reason he doesn't like me. But we both know he's much fonder of you. You'll be able to win his trust back. I know you. I know you can do it. This is a very important job, my love. And no one can do it but you. Can I trust you? Can I count on you to help?**

_Yes. Of course. I won't let you down._

**That's exactly what I wanted to hear, my pet.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sleep was out of the question now. 

Long after Kirma had left him Daniel sat on the floor of Nah'tak's room, staring at the candles burning with mocking serenity a few feet away from him. What little hope he'd previously harboured about finding any sort of inner peace had been snatched from his grasp by the alarming words from the snake's mouth. 

Jack. Sam. Out there - somewhere. Helpless. Hurt, maybe. Teal'c, at least, was free. If anything Kirma had just told him was to be believed. He could only hope the Jaffa was indeed in a position to be able to mount some sort of rescue. Daniel had no doubt his large, determined friend would do everything in his power to help Jack and Sam. If he could. 

But he couldn't be sure. Couldn't be sure of anything. There was no way of knowing. No way of knowing for sure what was happening. Had a way. Had a way once. Once, all he had to do was close his eyes and he'd know. Everything Jack was feeling, sometimes thinking, when Jack would let it happen. He wouldn't have to be sitting here in the dark, fear churning his guts, he'd know. Without a shadow of a doubt. Daniel groaned, rubbing the heels of his hands viciously into his eyes as he cursed himself for wasting his time whining about spilt milk. 

Can't help what isn't, can't change what can't be helped. No one knew that better than him. 

Do something, do something, he had to do something. There had to be something he could do. No matter how hopeless a situation seemed, there always were options. Alternatives, solutions. That you couldn't see them at the moment didn't mean they weren't there. You just hadn't tried hard enough to find them yet. 

Hugging himself fiercely, Daniel closed his eyes, rocking silently as his thoughts wove frantically within the confines of his skull, feverishly seeking the elusive solution he stubbornly believed was indeed there to be discovered. Not only did it have to be there, he had to find it. Failure wasn't an option. Too much depended on success. 

He put no faith in the word of the creature who'd just left him. He'd agreed to help her regain her place as his attendant because it seemed smarter to keep her close so he could keep an eye on her. All the easier to keep tabs on her and her schemes. Belief his acquiescence would ensure his friends were rescued was not a factor in his decision. He'd let her believe it, for the same reason he was going to let her believe a lot of other things that weren't going to be any truer than this was. 

He might deplore the necessity of playing snake games but that didn't mean he couldn't do it. What was more, he was going to beat the whole damned lot of them at it in the process. 

_We'll just see who the 'stupid' one is around here._

Okay, so help from Kirma was out. By default, so was expecting assistance from her man on the inside. More to the point, the fact she was working with someone on the inside could prove more of a danger to Jack and Sam than a help. He would be a fool to discount the possibility, having just let her see how much stock he took in the safety of his friends, it just might occur to her to tell her buddy to take them prisoner himself. So she could hold even more over his head. That was a scenario he wanted to avoid at all costs. 

Having her taken out of the game permanently was a tempting thought, but too risky. He had no way of knowing how close this confederate of hers was to his friends, or the extent of the relationship between Kirma and the unknown quantity. The last thing Sam and Jack needed was some pissed off loose canon seeking retribution on Kirma's behalf. So, stomping the snake was regretfully - out. 

He also had no way of knowing for sure if this convenient connection even existed, but Kirma had been much too smug and self assured for the whole thing to have been a complete fabrication. No, she'd been telling the truth about Jack and Sam's situation and the say she had about changing it, as much as she was capable of speaking without a forked tongue, that is. 

So, nothing he could do to Kirma, plenty she could do to Jack and Sam, 'cause she had something he didn't. Someone on the scene, acting on her behalf. Ah, rewind just a bit, this looked promising. 

What did he need? What Kirma had. Someone on the scene. Okay, okay, getting somewhere here, now. That's what he needed; now all he had to figure out was - how was he going to get it? 

Daniel groaned again, letting his head fall into his hands with dismay and despair as the only possible course of action - the solution he had been seeking blazed bright in his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Any time, Marty. Not that we want to rush you, or anything, but **snap it up!**_

Jack gripped the arm draped over his shoulder as he cast another anxious look at the door behind them. Winced as he watched it visibly shudder beneath the impact of another hollow, thunderous blow assaulting it on the other side. 

No way it was going to stand up to much more of this. They were running out of time. 

They'd already faked out the guards, fought their way free of the pit and scampered toward the only available bolthole like a bunch of desperate bunnies only one step ahead of the slavering pack. Only to be left standing around once they got here with egg on their faces. With a lot of unfriendly folk just a few feet away, evidently unhappy with them they'd decided to cut their stay short. Without saying 'mother may I', first. 

Desperate bid for freedom temporarily halted due to technical difficulties. 

"Marty!" Sure, he shouldn't be nagging, especially as he couldn't do it any faster or better but still.. 

"Almost got it," Martouf shot back at him, never taking his eyes from the device on the wall he was fiddling with. 

"I am in position, O'Neill," Teal'c's strong, urgent voice crackled from the device in his hand. 

"Copy that, Teal'c," Jack answered. "Hoping to be dropping in - real, real soon." 

Any further comments were halted by new sounds in the corridor beyond the only barrier keeping everything wanting in - out. The pounding had stopped, to be replaced by a lot of shouting, and what sounded like weapons' fire. 

What the hell? 

"Got it!" Martouf roared. He hurled himself toward them, making it into the small area proscribed by the circumference of the rings just as they descended about the little band already clustered there. At almost the same time the doors exploded inward before the force of a staff weapon blast and Nay-o-nut burst into the room. 

_Too late, asshole, we're outta here. Give our regards to your boss._

No doubt the mug under the mask would be wearing a less than pleased expression. As the transport rings did their work Jack found his sole regret about the entire experience was not being able to see it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had escaped. His task was completed. He smiled tightly to himself as he slipped unseen through the confusion in the corridor beyond Binar's now empty quarters. Time to make his report and receive new instructions. 

He waited until he achieved the first deserted, relatively quiet corner before reaching for the communication device and activating it. 

"Report!" 

"It is done. The subjects have transported to their ship." 

"All of them?" 

"Yes. All alive, and unharmed." 

"Excellent! The craft was detected and briefly pursued, but that obstacle has been removed as well. No further impediments to their escape remain. You have done well. Proceed with the next phase of the operation." 

"Acknowledged. I will not contact you again until it is accomplished." 

"Understood. Out." 

He nodded to himself as he deactivated the device and restored it to the pocket where it habitually resided. His mind already moving toward his new task, he emerged silently from his temporary sanctuary, took a long, careful look at his surroundings, and then began to walk cautiously and quietly down the corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel refused to let his thoughts stray to the realm of regret as he abandoned Nah'tak's quarters and every comforting aspect within. He'd resumed his former robe and role and wouldn't let anything deter him from the path he was set on. He knew what he had to do. He wouldn't let himself think about anything else but getting it done. 

His awareness was so buried in his determination he didn't realize the woman and child approaching him were in fact coming toward him until he found himself having to stop walking or walk right into them. 

They stood before him, looking up shyly at him, a mixture of adoration and apprehension on both of their smooth, fresh, innocent faces. The woman looked vaguely familiar. Daniel realized he'd seen her, in passing, the last time he'd gone to visit Tomas and Ariana. One of her friends, Ariana told him her name but he couldn't remember it. She hadn't come...come close. Too shy. But he remembered her peeking at him, smiling, averting her eyes and looking away whenever his glance would touch her. 

He was still feeling slightly confused, wondering why she was here and trying to remember her name as she scooped up the child in her arms, hugging him tightly to her as if for courage as she began to speak. 

"Forgive me, Divine One," she said in a breathless, barely audible whisper, eyes downcast, cheeks crimson with the recognition of her presumption. "Please forgive me for daring to disturb you. I - I would not trouble you with this request, but..." 

Her voice faltered, as it seemed her courage was beginning to do so as well. Daniel barely noticed, as he was preoccupied with the strange salutation she'd just greeted him with. 

Divine One. Kirma had said that to him as well. He'd been so angry, he'd missed it. But here it was again. Divine One? Why had Kirma called him that? Why was this woman calling him that? 

"I ask not for myself, but for the child!" The sound of her voice returning with new determination to be heard pulled him out of his confusion, forcing him to acknowledge her effort. "He would not sleep until he saw you. Please," she continued earnestly, and two pairs of wide, entreating blue eyes punctuated their desperate desire as she continued. 

"Please, Divine One, the child will not sleep, will not be content until he receives your blessing. I would not ask, but it would mean so much to him. If you would smile kindly upon one of your children.." 

What was she saying? What did she mean? Why were they - why were they looking at him like that? Didn't have - he didn't have time for this. Didn't have time to listen to this baffling request, suffer this strange look of dumb adoration. Confusing him. They were confusing him. He had to make them go away. Make them leave him alone. Stop talking. So he could focus. He had something to do..had to...had to.. 

A deeply frustrated groan escaped him as he tried to shut out the pleading voice and faces before him. 

Tried and failed. 

Her voice trailed away, blue eyes growing wider, this time with fear, colour quickly draining from her face as she took a sudden step backward, clutching the child protectively to her body. 

"Forgive me, I - I did not mean to offend. Please, please do not punish the child, he meant no -" 

"What - what are you saying to me?" Daniel demanded as he took her by the arm before she could retreat from him any further. "Why are you - what did you just call me? What's going on?" 

The look of abject terror on the upturned face beneath his made him savagely inwardly castigate himself. Making a valiant effort to quell the resuming inner chaos her words had sparked in him, he tried to concentrate on keeping his voice calm while he tried to verbally reassure her. 

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, forcing himself to smile at her. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I just need - I just need to know what you're talking about. I need - I need." 

"Don't be scared, Momma," the boy flashed him a brilliant, trusting smile as he patted his mother's arm reassuringly with the full force of innocent, unshakable conviction of the truth he was asserting. "Daniel won't hurt us. Ariana told me. He's different from the other gods. He's our friend." 

"G-g-gods!?" Daniel cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They'd done it. They'd pulled it off. Done the impossible, and made it out with everyone's hide intact. Jacob was still looking pretty rough, but he was here, he was alive, and he was going to make it. That's all that mattered. 

By rights he should be sitting here feeling pretty damned pleased with himself right now. Wasn't everyone who could say they'd walked into hell and made it back out to tell the tale. Yeah, right about now he should be doing his patented 'I'm Jack O'Neill and damn, but I'm good yes, you may applaud now,' routine to the amusement and disgust of all assembled. He was entitled; he'd damned well earned it. But for some strange reason celebrating his freedom was the last thing on his mind. 

Taking a quick look around the compartment at his other companions in the enterprise, he could see he wasn't the only one not in danger of breaking out into a celebratory buck and wing any time soon. In fact, if the whole gang succeeded in looking any less happy they were going to start bringing down the severely depressed. 

Carter and her father had been talking quietly between themselves earlier, but Jacob was sleeping now, no doubt helped off into slumberland by the soft, hypnotically pulsing sound of the ship's engines. Carter herself sat silently with his head in her lap, staring ahead, completely wrapped up in whatever was going on in her head. Jack hadn't a clue what it was; she hadn't said a word to him since they'd gotten here. 

He could take a few shots in the dark, though. 

Jack felt eyes on him suddenly, interrupting his contemplation of Carter. Marty. Crap. They'd kinda been in the middle of something before all the fun had started, hadn't they? He really didn't want to think about it now. Definitely didn't want to go there. Not with everything else weighing on his mind. 

Crap. 

"I understand you do not intend to return to Earth immediately," Martouf said quietly. 

"Nope," Jack sighed, reluctantly entering into a conversation he'd rather not be having. "Getting to stay out in the cold after this mission was the condition for agreeing to go on it in the first place. So, we're going to be hanging out with your crowd for a little while. Don't worry, I won't mind if you don't start jumping for joy at the prospect." 

Surprisingly, Martouf favoured him with a wry smile. "Your reservations about me aside, O'Neill, nothing would make me happier than to play an active part in your efforts to rescue your friend." 

"Getting to score one on Chronos?" Jack cocked an interrogative eyebrow at him. 

"Something like that," Martouf nodded. "It will not be an easy task. Nor will Daniel's safety be assured by his rescue. Chronos' declaration has deeply complicated things." 

Damn. There it was again. During the confusing back and forth 'I'll see your offer and raise you one of my own' stuff which had proceeded their little side trip there had been a thread of something about Daniel he hadn't quite gotten a handle on. The reason why both the Tok'ra and the Joint Chiefs had done the about face about rescuing Daniel, and why most of assembled Goa'ulddom at large now would seem to be wanting to have him drop by for a visit and stay for the rest of his life. Jack knew something had happened which changed things, but he didn't know exactly what. 

Just before Marty and company showed up Hammond had been saying he had something to tell him. 

Jack was seized with a sudden, terrible certainty these two bits of information were one and the same and whatever it was, he really didn't want to know. But for Daniel's sake he had no choice. 

He had to find out. 

"I'm a little fuzzy on this whole part of it," Jack began, simultaneously trying to brace himself for the worst. "What it is Chronos has done to change things. This 'declaration' you're talking about. Mind bringing me up to speed, here?" 

The look on Martouf's face made him regret even asking. 

"You mean you do not know?" Martouf answered him in softly apprehensive tones. 

Aw, crap. And here he'd been thinking the worst part of the day was already behind him. 


	13. Chapter 13

  
Hopeless. It was utterly hopeless. He'd tried to get through to them, tried to make them understand he wasn't..they - they shouldn't...CALL him that. Wasn't right, it wasn't. He wasn't - wasn't one of those creatures who lied to them, made them think they were bound and beholden to them because they had power over them they had no right or claim to. 

"Please," Daniel implored softly into the uncomprehending, trusting eyes staring blankly up at him. "I'm the same as you. Flesh and blood the- the same. I'm a human being, just like you."

The shy shaking of the woman's head stilled his obviously unavailing protest. "This cannot be," she replied in the rapturous tones of dumb, unquestioning faith. "You were once as the rest of us, but our god has made you one with him. Commanded us to revere you as we worship him. I understand, Divine One," she continued excitedly, her face brightening. "This is a test. You seek proof of our faithfulness before you will grant my request. I understand, and obey." 

Horrified, Daniel watched as the woman threw herself down to her knees, preparing to prostrate herself fully on the floor before him while beckoning urgently for the child to mimic her actions. It was too terrible. He couldn't let it continue. 

There was nothing else he could do. Choking back his anguish he knelt quickly in front of the child, taking him gently by the arm to prevent him from hurling himself down after his mother. Placing a shaking hand on the tousled, blonde head he managed to smile and mumble, "It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to do that. Bless - bless you." 

Shuddering with revulsion at the blinding, brightly smiling look the action earned him, Daniel quickly broke the connection and scrambled back up to his feet. Muttering an apology to them he knew they would not understand, Daniel quickly stepped around them and hurried away from them, down his former path. Their receding cries of gratitude haunted his every step. 

He'd barely escaped the sounds of them when he had to stop and lean against the side of the corridor for support. Rage, dismay and disgust filled him almost to the point of overflowing. Was there never going to be an end to it? Would the lengths to which the beast seemed to want to go to humiliate and subjugate him never cease? Everything he cared about, every avenue of comfort, one by one the beast was taking them all away. First Jack, then Nah'tak, and now, the final blow. Now his new friends, those of his own kind. 

How could he turn to them now? How could he expect them to consider him as one of their own and accept him into their midst? Gone. All of it gone. Ruined. Wasn't going to be the way it was. Not any more. Now they'd be looking at him like he was..like he was one of them. Another...another beast. Another monster who'd use them as it pleased, toy with their lives, make them subject to its whims and caprices, and who could do with them whatever it wished. If they did not please him. 

Daniel shuddered. Wasn't like that. He wasn't like that. But now, whenever they looked at him, what the beast had made him was all they would see. 

He wasn't a beast! He wasn't! He was..he was.god, what was he? What was he...so hard to think through all the fury. This new, roaring wrongness filled him, but before it, there'd been something, something he'd been doing, some reason he'd been out here, heading back for the beast's lair. 

Daniel leaned up against the cold, unfeeling metal behind him, feeling it biting into his skin as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Had to make it stop. Had to make all of it stop. Only one way to finally find peace. 

Clarity came with resolution. Once he'd decided, it was all ridiculously uncomplicated. No longer conflicted, torn or tormented, Daniel smiled serenely to himself as he began to swiftly make his way to his destination. 

He was well on his way to the peace he'd been seeking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Good. He was being good. Hadn't hit anyone, yelled at anyone, or broken anything. Good. Danny'd be proud. Good. Good. The word beat inside him, thumping rhythmically in time to the hollow, low, booming sound he was hearing on the periphery of his awareness. Not just hearing it, feeling it vibrating inside him in perfect time to the word thudding relentlessly in his head. 

Good. Boom. Good. Boom. 

"Oh my God! Colonel!" 

Sam's soft, shocked voice broke the spell, bringing him back to full awareness with a sudden jolt. She'd reached his side at the same time the pain broke through. The thumping sound had stopped, replaced by the searing, shooting pain. Confused, he looked down at his right hand, blinking dumbly at it, understanding from the way it looked, why it was hurting. 

Crap. Pulped. Bleeding. What the hell? By his side. Spot on the deck. Smeared red. Where - where he'd been pounding on it. Pounding and pounding and... 

Sonofabitch, hadn't felt a damned thing. Sure was feeling it now, though. 

He closed his eyes, biting back a groan as he let his head fall back against the bulkhead behind him. Carter gently reached for the hand he'd trashed. He heard the harsh hiss of her dismayed inhalation as she gave his handiwork a quick visual once-over. 

"Wow, what a mess," she scolded. "Dammit, Colonel, what have you done to yourself? Sir, I need you to sit still and let me deal with this. Okay?" 

_Mad at me, scared for me, talking to me like I'm a little kid. God bless you, Carter, you're a damned good person. Better to me than I deserve._

"It's okay, Carter, it's okay. You go right on ahead. I'll be good." 

He kept his eyes closed, letting the weariness take him, not knowing what Carter was doing, but then, not needing to. Teal'c had said to him he couldn't give up, but he didn't see how he could keep on trying. He hadn't thought it possible to feel more rage than he'd already known, but Marty's latest bucket of gasoline on the flames had taken him to heights of fury he hadn't even realized existed. It went way beyond rational, past the point of primal even. 

And yet it was nothing compared to the force he'd been trying so futilely to push past. 

He didn't even know what part of it was his, and what was Danny's any more. Not that it mattered. It was dark and torrid, cold and incendiary, and it was both an insurmountable barrier and an implacable prison. Couldn't bust it down, couldn't break out of it. No matter how hard he tried. 

Now he was hurting himself trying. Inside, outside. God only knew what it was driving Danny to. 

And god, god, god, but he HAD to know. Too much bad, for too long. What was it doing to Danny? What was it driving him to? He had to know. Had to. 

Resistance is futile. The harder you push, the more it pushes back. You get back what you put in. The more you struggle, the deeper you sink. Thoughts are things. The kinds of thoughts...the kinds of thoughts... 

Thoughts tumbled through Jack's head. Seemingly strangely disjointed, disorienting, randomly sparking, wildly unconnected and yet with an illogical flavour of logic to them all the same. 

Forcefields..energy..resistance...Star Trek.. 

Star Trek? What the hell was he thinking about Star Trek for? But there was something, the thing about forcefields and...and resistance. 

Or rather, not resisting. 

Then he remembered. Sonofabitch. Who said TV wasn't educational? 

Star Trek! The one about the chick who couldn't talk, but did the healing thing without a healing device. Spock and Kirk were stuck behind a forcefield that got stronger when they tried to push their way through it. But Spock figured out if he let it all go, if he emptied himself of all emotion.. 

He could walk right through it. And he did. 

Crap. That was it. Stop feeding the fire. Stop getting all worked up and FIGHTING. All his anger was going back at Danny, meeting up with everything he was sending at him, making the barrier between them even stronger, harder to break through. Feedback loop. The harder he struggled, the stronger it got, the angrier he got. And so on, and so on. 

The only way to get through was to let it all go. Stop reacting. Stop pushing. Stop fighting. If he could calm down, he'd be able to walk right through. 

He could do calm. For Danny, he could do anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The beast's lair was quiet, swathed in muted darkness. Daniel moved silently, purposefully, not looking at the slumbering form recumbent on the huge, round platform of horror beneath him as he walked past it. He needed something. All he had to do was get it, and then he could get to what he came here to do. 

Daniel slipped soundlessly past the curtain, darting quickly into the wardrobe. Going immediately to his hiding place. He smiled to himself as his hands closed upon what he sought. 

Still here. It was still here. Had what he needed. 

His heart was pounding with exhilaration as his hand closed upon the hilt. No hesitation, no fear, no doubt. It was time. 

The air was thick around him, seeming to cling cloyingly to his body, making the effort to turn around and retrace his steps enormous. Wide awake and yet dreaming he walked, each step bringing him closer to the beast. Lucid and yet disturbingly detached he floated, firm of purpose, wandering in a straight, determined line to the side of the bed where the beast slumbered unknowing, sheltered in a dream it would never awaken from. 

He'd accept the role of a god he'd been handed - but never wanted - for just this one small moment in time. Just long enough to be the hand of God in delivering divine justice through the means of the sliver of steel in his hand. 

Daniel stood, wavering, looking down at the beast. Suddenly, the knife floated up into his vision, glinting cool fire as a shiver of light arced across it. Promising release, peace, a teasing phantom of beckoning comfort. 

"Use me, and be free," it seemed to call to him. 

_...let it go..._

Daniel froze. Heard something, felt something. For just an instant, almost as if... 

A strident warning stabbed through his brain, banishing everything else. He was being watched. 

Startled, Daniel looked up from the knife in his hand. To meet the eyes of the beast. 

It was awake. Still lying where it had been, only now its eyes were open. Looking at him. Looking at him with sadness. Such..such terrible sorrow. 

"So, it has come to this, at last," Chronos said softly. 

"Have you come to kill me, Daniel? Yes, I see you have. Very well. Do as you wish. I will not stop you. It is an apt punishment for what I have done." 

"Shut up!" Daniel snapped. "Just - shut up." 

His hand was shaking, fingers clenched so tightly around the knife it felt as if it could liquefy in his palm from the pressure being exerted upon it. He'd come this far. He couldn't let anything stop him now. 

Not even a strange, nearly forgotten, nascent fluttering... 

The beast's brow knit pensively as it looked at the knife in his hand. "Your weapon is not sufficient to the task, you know," it said with a smile that was fond, rather than fearful. "It will kill me, it is true. But it will not accomplish what you truly desire - my permanent eradication." 

The beast slowly stroked the surface of the bed before him as he continued to speak, moving his hand carefully over the silken sheet, methodically smoothing the material free of every wrinkle and ripple. 

"Careful planning is essential if you wish to be successful in these sorts of matters, Daniel. You must examine every aspect of the problem, allow for every possible requirement, contingency and ramification of your course of action. You are new to this, therefore some ignorance in this regard is to be expected." 

The beast favoured him with a slightly doting smile, not unlike the sort of one a kindly mentor would bestow upon his favourite pupil. 

"Fortunately, I have much more experience and have anticipated your needs. The ones you are aware you have, as well as the ones you have not even thought of yet." 

_...let it go..._

Daniel blinked in abject confusion as he struggled to push back the pall of unreality settling all about him. This was not going the way it was supposed to. Not at all. 

"Wh - what are you talking about?" he stammered. 

"I do not fear death at your hands, " Chronos replied calmly. "It is as much as I deserve, for what I have done." 

"Yes!" Daniel cried. "What you've done. The pain, the suffering. All those people, all those deaths - " 

"No, Daniel," the beast admonished gently, shaking his head. "I must pay for what I have done to you. I scoured the universe for a rare and precious gem, and having found what I most desired - what have I done? I have so fully corrupted and sullied this treasure it now comes to me as something it never could have been before I touched it." 

Chronos sat up, reaching out toward him as if he meant to touch him, even though the distance between them made it impossible for him to have done so. Abruptly he aborted the gesture, his face unreadable as he darted a brief glance at the hand suspended in the air between them before returning it carefully back to his side. 

"I have defiled your very essence, Daniel, and in so doing have created the agent of my own destruction. This is the crime I confess to, and am prepared to answer for in full. However, before I die, I wish you to know your efforts to instruct me have not been entirely in vain. I understand what you have been trying to tell me about consequences, and have endeavoured, as much as I possibly can, to mitigate the consequences that will ensue from my death." 

"Consequences?" Daniel murmured dumbly. He wavered dizzily as bewilderment boxed him about the ears. The beast looked at him with concern as he noted his unsteadiness, motioning for him to seat himself down on the bed. Numbly, unthinking, Daniel obeyed. 

"What do you think will happen to you when it is discovered I am gone?" Chronos continued. "Obviously I cannot protect you once I am dead, but I do not wish you to be harmed, even after I am no more. You have not given any thought to your escape, but I have." 

"Escape?" Daniel echoed, his head whirling. Escape? What happened - once he'd done this? The beast - Chronos - it - he - he was right. He hadn't thought. Hadn't thought about any of it. What would happen as a result of what he'd come here to do. What would happen to him - to - to.. 

All he'd been thinking about was making it all stop. Not what would happen. Not what it would mean. Just about himself. Only himself. Hadn't been thinking. Hadn't been thinking at all. Oh God! Jack - Sam! He'd forgotten everything. Forgotten about them.. 

_...Danny..._

"Put the knife, down, Daniel," Chronos said firmly as he reached beneath the pillow behind him. Daniel stared blankly at the object he was still tightly clutching. He'd completely forgotten about it. He was still staring at it when he felt Chronos gently open his fingers, take it from him and put something else in his hand. 

Zat gun. Oh. 

"The knife will kill me, but it will not completely ensure I do not return. This will." 

Zat gun. Kills and gets rid of the evidence. Eliminates the problem and takes out the trash. All in one convenient package. Chronos was right \- he really did think of everything. Guess he had everything he needed now. No excuses. Not even any resistance. Intended victim was being the soul of co-operation. What more could any budding cold-blooded murderer in training ask for? 

Today the System Lord, tomorrow the galaxy? So much for starting small and working your way up. 

Daniel started to giggle. 

"Daniel, listen to me," Chronos' voice compelled him, cutting through his rising hysteria. He would be obeyed, right to the very end. "You must listen to what I am about to tell you. This is very important." 

Listen? Okay. He could listen. He could sit here like a completely self-absorbed, unthinking, out of his head monster and listen. 

"I have been anticipating this visit. I had so hoped I was wrong in what I was seeing in you, but I had to be prepared for what could be. I have left strict instructions, these past few nights, not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Once you have finished your task here you will have time to get safely away. It will be many hours before it is finally determined I am no longer aboard the ship, possibly many days before the full truth is finally discovered." 

"You knew I was planning to kill you?" Daniel murmured in astonishment. "You - you knew?" Even as he was saying the words he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. As much as Chronos went on about the god thing he wasn't truly divinely omniscient. But he certainly came pretty damned close to it. 

Chronos might not know EVERYTHING everything, but he sure seemed to know everything about him. 

"I knew you might," Chronos returned sadly. "I knew you wished to. I hoped you would not, because that would mean there was yet some part of you I had not succeeded in despoiling. However, I see that in this, as in all things I set myself to, I have been entirely successful. My crime is fully accomplished." 

"You want me to kill you - because you've made me want to kill you?" 

Goa'uld logic. Chronos wanted him to do it. Because he wanted to do it. Did he? Did he - want to? He came here, wanting to. Wanted to, would have. 

Would have? Would he have done it? Would he really have - done it? 

Could he do it now? 

"Never mind, Daniel, it does not matter now." The beast had moved closer. There was a hand on his arm. How had it gotten there? 

"Daniel!" Once again, the voice. Requiring him to look, to focus, pay attention. Suddenly, he didn't want to. Didn't want to hear any more. Felt as if he was being pulled toward something he wanted no part of. 

"Daniel, dear Daniel, listen carefully to me." The hand on his arm moved up. Touching his face, now, stroking the hair back from his forehead with a gentle, mesmerizing rhythm. "Once you have killed me, leave here quickly and go immediately to the glider bay. Nah'tak is there waiting for you. He has already been some time absent following my instructions in expectation of this event. He will take you away from here and to the sanctuary that has been prepared for you." 

Nah'tak? Nah'tak was - was here? Wasn't gone? Hadn't been taken away from him? Chronos hadn't been trying to hurt him, to punish him, to separate him from someone dear to him? 

He'd been trying to - to SAVE him? 

No. No, no, no. He wasn't hearing this, was NOT hearing this. This wasn't right. Wasn't possible. 

No. Not listening. Not listening to any more of this. Do it. Just do IT! Make it shut up! 

_...love..._

Daniel's hand tightened convulsively about the weapon in his hand. He began to stroke the activation switch lovingly with his thumb as he continued to listen. 

"You will not be able to return to Earth, I am afraid. And as to what will happen to your planet once I am no longer here to restrain my Underlords and the System Lord Collective itself - I cannot say. I have done what I can to set certain things in motion that hopefully will keep them too busy fighting amongst themselves to bother with Earth for a time. As well, I have left specific instructions as to my wishes with regards to the disposition of my interests. They will be disseminated to those I know I can trust to carry them out. What good any of this will do towards maintaining the order I have worked so carefully to preserve once I am no longer here I cannot know, but I have tried to ensure my influence and wishes will prevail for a time after I am gone." 

Oh God! The - the System Lords! Everything Chronos controlled, his place in the big picture! If he wasn't here... 

The galaxy itself might go up in flames. 

God - what had he almost done? 

"Your friends are being watched and protected. When it is safe, Jack will be told where to find you. I have done everything I can think of, as much as I can do while I am still alive. Now, it is time for you to do what you must." 

"What?" Daniel gulped. Time? Time for him to kill Chronos? That's why he was here - what all of this was all about. Still wanted him to do it. Still expected him to do it. But how could he - how could he - now that he was beginning to understand? 

The hand cupped his cheek, turning his face toward eyes burning with a different awareness than the one formerly addressing him. 

"Now, Daniel," the voice was different, softer, but equally firm in its resigned determination. "This isn't the time to lose your resolve. The freedom you desire is before you. The price you must pay for it is this one act. Kill us, and you will have everything you want. Retribution, as well as freedom. Surely you cannot deny you wish to be free, and that we deserve to die." 

"Alexander!" Daniel cried, gripping the hand caressing his cheek. IT \- Chronos was the one who deserved to die! Not Alexander! 

"Yes, it's me," Alexander smiled at him. "I wanted to say good-bye to you as well. I also wanted to let you know I too understand why this must be, and that I'm not afraid to die." 

"No!" Daniel cried, feeling horrified tears pricking his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you - you've done me no harm..oh god! Isn't there something \- some - some way...?" Couldn't - couldn't hurt Alexander. Had forgotten about him, too. 

"No," Alexander shook his head sadly. "Chronos offered to leave my body, but we both know if he did so it still wouldn't save me. I am thousands of years old, Daniel. Far older than any human being was ever meant to be. Without the influence of the symbiote to sustain me even the sarcophagus would not be enough to stave off the rapid aging my body would undergo upon his withdrawal. I provide Chronos with a vehicle for his biological survival, but his presence is the only thing keeping me alive. Without him, I die. We are one. You cannot kill one of us without destroying the other." 

"Oh, god," Daniel groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Alexander...I can't. Not - not you. And what about - what about..." He looked up, affixing earnest, desperate eyes upon the man beside him. "All those things Chronos just said - I mean, about what he did - and what might happen if I - I mean if he was - was he telling the truth?" 

"He was," Alexander nodded solemnly. "There will be chaos with his death, even everything he has tried to do to lessen this will not stop it from happening. But you are not to worry about that. You will be safe. Your friends will be safe. You will be reunited with Jack eventually. You will be happy once more. That's all that matters." 

"All that MATTERS?" Daniel roared, springing up from the bed and starting to pace distractedly beside it. "How can you say that? God, this is so like him! So damned set on getting his way no matter who or what gets hurt in the process! God!" He stopped pacing and whirled on the man recumbent before him, wildly gesticulating at him with the gun in his hands, his angry words punctuated by his jerking gestures. 

"Chaos! Conflict! Destruction! Millions hurt, killed, worlds going up in flames, caught in the crossfire of the System Lord free for all - but none of that matters, 'cause Daniel Jackson will be HAPPYy? How could I possibly be HAPPY - knowing I was responsible for causing something like this to happen?" 

"How, indeed?" Alexander said calmly. 

Daniel's mouth fell open as the Zat gun hit the floor. 

"It would seem you are a better teacher than you perhaps realized." 

Daniel's mind was as blank as the expression on his face. 

Alexander cocked his head and studied the man standing frozen before him. 

"I think you shall not kill us, now," he said, a carefully considering expression on his face. "Am I correct?" 

"You are," Daniel answered softly. "How could I, now that I understand the consequences?" 

"Even though it means in refusing to do so you forgo both your first real chance at freedom, and revenge?" 

"Yeah. How's about that for stupid, huh?" 

Alexander's dark eyes were awash with tears as a huge smile lit his face. "I care not so much to know I will continue to live as I rejoice in the reason for it. The crime is not complete after all, it would seem." 

"What are you talking about, now?" Daniel muttered as he screwed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. His mind was swimming once again, as conflicting emotions temporarily held at bay by shock and realization now came surging back into his consciousness with a vengeance. What he'd just learned changed a few things and yet still changed nothing. 

"That does not matter," the man in the bed responded. "How are you feeling, Daniel?" 

Chronos. That was Chronos talking. He didn't even have to look to know. 

"How am I feeling? Angry, confused, appalled, outraged, ashamed, hysterical. You know, pretty much the usual. Same old, same old. Thanks for asking." 

Daniel started to laugh with the whole absurd outrageousness of his situation. A minute and a half ago he'd been a homicidal maniac. That was before he'd come to his senses courtesy of a morality lesson from a homicidal maniac. 

Who said the universe didn't have a fine sense of irony? 

Oh, and let's not forget the best part. It seemed he wasn't a cold-blooded killer after all, but he was a god. Because he was, in effect, now married to one. He wasn't just a god, he was a bigamist. A Holy Bigamist. Holy crap. 

Shit, where the hell was that Zat gun? Just so the day shouldn't be a total waste, he could still use it on himself. 

Daniel gasped as he felt arms of steel surround him. Coming up from behind him, pulling him into the body pressing into his back. Shit. Hadn't even heard him coming. 

"When you are capable of listening I will explain," the low, deep voice said softly into his ear as warm breath caressed the side of his face. "For the moment, I will tell you this. Though the results of my actions were to the contrary - I truly meant you no harm." 

"Let me go," Daniel moaned. 

The arms tightened around him, pulling him closer, deeper into the firm reality of the being holding him. Lips brushed against the side of his face. 

"You once told me every living being was special, unique, and worthy of life. Let me show you my worth." 

"Please let me go," Daniel gasped, feeling himself beginning to sink to the floor as his legs crumbled beneath him. 

Chronos did not relinquish his grip, or try to prevent either of them from the downward descent. He continued to hold Daniel while they both sat on the floor, cradling him to his chest as he struggled to escape the embrace. 

"No," the System Lord said softly. "You are distressed. I have seen you like this, but could do nothing because I did not know what to do. I watched him. I saw what he did for you. I will do this for you." 

There was no arguing with the implacable determination in that voice. Daniel stifled a sob as he ceased struggling, panting with trepidation as he lay limply in Chronos' arms. Chronos did nothing but hold him, while he massaged his arm and back with firm, steady strokes. Touching him gently, soothingly, almost...tenderly. 

Couldn't get away but wasn't hurting him. Wasn't intruding too - too much. Didn't want it to happen, but it wasn't too bad. Rather Chronos wasn't touching him, but he wasn't trying to hurt him. Was - was trying to help. Nothing else, just - help. 

Help him feel better. 

Tired. So tired. Tired of the fighting and the hating and maybe, just maybe he'd gotten it wrong. He'd just heard enough to make him think maybe he'd misunderstood. So busy hating he'd stop thinking about anything but hating. So maybe he'd been wrong. About a lot of things. Chronos had meant him no harm? Maybe, maybe he really hadn't. He didn't know. Didn't know anything except he was tired and maybe it was just ..time... 

He'd come here to make it all stop. Maybe he still could. He'd been so fixed on the wrong course of action, he'd missed the obvious, far easier one. 

Typical. 

Daniel sighed as he closed his eyes, stopped fighting and just let go. 

**_DANNY!_**

_Jack? Oh...Jack..._

_Jack... Jack._

**_It's okay, love, it's okay. I've got you. Got you. Found you at last._**

_Okay? You're okay? Safe? You're safe? You? Sam? Teal'c? Safe?_

**_We're good, Danny, we're fine. We're fine. Don't worry. More worried about you._**

_Okay. I'm okay now. Thought I'd lost you. Couldn't feel you anymore, Jack. Went a little nuts._

**_Hey, don't feel bad. Me too. But you're okay, now, right? He hasn't... hasn't hurt you? Or anything?_**

_No. No. Hasn't hurt me. Should have. But he didn't._

**_Do I want to hear about this?_**

_I don't ever want to get that lost again, Jack. I don't know what's going to happen but promise me, promise me you won't let anything happen to you. I couldn't take it, couldn't live with myself if I knew I was responsible -_

**_Easy, Danny, easy. Let's not buy trouble, here. Got enough already. One thing at a time. We've got some problem, sure, maybe things have gotten a little more complicated...._**

_Ya think?_

**_Understand congratulations are in order._**

_Jesus, Jack! How can you joke about this? They're running around flinging themselves at my feet and asking me to bless their children._

**_Call me when you graduate to healing the sick and raising the dead. Could have some work for you._**

_I love you, you know._

**_Yeah, well, back atcha, babe, even though you're turning out to be a lot more trouble than you're worth._**

_Not fooling me, you like trouble._

**_Sure I'm crazy, but you knew that already. Got an idea. What say when this is over we take a decade off and just get naked a lot. Danny? Danny?_**

_Still here, Jack. Is it ever **going** to be over? You've always been my favourite cheerleader when it comes to the 'let's keep going team it's not that bad', stuff, but I think even the indefatigable O'Neill optimism in the face of adversity has finally met its match in this particular situation._

**_You've known me how long, Danny?_**

_All of the only part of my life that matters._

**_Oh, now, you see, I like it when you talk like that. Think like that. Keep thinking like that, love, and leave the rest to me._**

Okay. Okay. Tired. Glad you're here, but I'm really tired. 

**_I know. I know. You rest. Think good thoughts. No more of the crazy stuff. Messes everything up. Keep calm and just hang in there. You'll be back where you belong in no time. Right here safe and snug in Poppa Jack's loving arms. You hear me? You got that?_**

Yeah. And Jack? 

**_What?_**

Nice pom poms. 

**_I am SO gonna get you for that!_**

Here's hoping.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Resurfacing. 

Coming back now. Waking up. He'd been warm, safe, loved, but he was waking up, now, not sure where he was. 

Lying down, yielding, cushiony surface beneath him. Someone large, warm, and strong, close to him. Arms around him, face pressed against a soft, living pillow. Skin, wiry, curling hair cushioning his cheek, bristling against his nose. Tickled. It always tickled. But in a nice way. 

This felt familiar. This felt good. Safe. Maybe it was all right to wake up. 

Then there was the sound. The regular, reassuring sound, the beating of the strong, constant heart that had lulled him to sleep countless times, safe and secure in the unflagging certainty of its tireless devotion. As long as that heart beat everything was well and truly right in Daniel Jackson's world. 

Jack. Home. He was home. All the rest of it had been a dream. A really, really bad dream. But that's all it had been. A dream. Not real. None of it real. He was home. Home with Jack. Waking up in his arms. Where he belonged. 

Everything was all right now. 

**_No, honey. No. Wish it was, but.... Come on, Danny, work with me, here. You're sorta not all there, yet. Take it easy, come on back slow. I'm with you, but I'm not...._**

Wait a minute. Something wasn't right. Jack was here, could hear him, but... Where was he? In someone's arms, being held like Jack always held him, but it didn't feel like Jack. Didn't smell like Jack. 

Not Jack? Not Jack. Well, then who? 

Oh god. Oh god! No. No, no, no! NO! 

**_Easy, Danny, easy! Don't... oh crap!_**

"No!" Daniel shrieked, arms and legs flailing in blind panic as the instantaneous flight response drove every coherent thought out of his head. The last lingering strands of comforting serenity swaddling him were dashed rudely from his awareness by the ice water of brutal realization. 

The dark eyes looking deeply into his were not Jack's. Not his eyes, not his arms, not his welcome, safe body wrapped around him. 

He was as far away from home and happiness as he had ever been. Still in the last place in all of creation he wanted to be. 

In Chronos' bed. In Chronos' arms. Daniel struggled to stifle the screams even as he fought to extricate himself from the unwanted, enveloping embrace. 

The System Lord held on to him grimly, starting to stroke him, trying no doubt to calm him even though his efforts were having the opposite effect on the object of his obsession. Daniel knew Chronos was saying something, but paid no heed to the words issuing from the hated mouth far too close to his own. 

Someone else was speaking to him, furnishing a steady beacon of comfort he latched as grimly onto as Chronos was holding onto him. 

**_Sorry, hon, sorry, know crap-face isn't the greatest thing to be waking up to, but try to get a grip, 'kay? You know if you carry on it's just going to make him touch you more. Lean on me, Danny, we'll get you through it. It'll be okay._**

Jack's boundless strength surged into him as Daniel's panicked thoughts were filled and steadied by Jack's presence. Okay. Got taken by surprise, but he could get a handle on it. Jack was helping him get beyond the heart stopping horror of reaction, giving him the space to calm down. He was no worse off than he was before. Not any happier about it, but a whole lot happier he wasn't alone with it anymore. 

Daniel stopped struggling as the terror gradually abated. Still breathing harshly in the aftermath of his frenzied efforts he lay still within the prison of the arms about him. Didn't hate where he was any less, but could deal with the reality of having to be there. 

_Thanks, Jack._

**_Okay, now, Danny? I'll be around, but not quite like this. We're getting off this pony ride now, so that means I've got to pull back a little, wake up and make like a colonel again. Still right here on the line, though. Shout and I'll come running._**

_I know. Counting on it._

"Daniel?" 

Daniel barely had time to savour the feeling of knowing even though the internal sense of 'Jack' wasn't as strong as it had been before, it was still, thankfully, very much, there. Barely an instant to bask in the comfort of knowing he had what he most needed again before the System Lord's voice brought him an unwilling reminder of his current reality. 

However, after the night he'd just spent safe and soothed in the shelter of Jack's love even Chronos didn't look too bad in the morning. 

"You were having a very pleasant dream," Chronos continued softly. Daniel tried not to twitch reactively as he felt the System Lord's lips brush against the top of his head. 

"You could say that," Daniel replied levelly. 

"Pity your awakening was not as pleasant for you." 

Not too much he could say to that. When Chronos was right, he was right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You want to explain to me how completely ruining my life is for my own good?" 

Daniel plucked petulantly at the seam of the cushion beside him. They'd dealt with the awkwardness of entangling themselves, had gone their separate ways while ostensibly in the same suite and when Daniel had emerged from the requisite morning dunk and spiff had found breakfast and an equally spiffed System Lord waiting for him. 

He'd curled himself up on the farthest end of the couch with sullen grace, and had applied himself to eating with equally tacit focus and resignation. 

Sure. Call a spade a spade. He was sulking. Own up to it, already. Bad enough to admit to himself he was clattering cutlery and flinging foodstuffs about like a chastised ten year old who'd just been told he couldn't go out to play and wasn't taking it very well, then to look over at Chronos with the intention of freezing him with his displeasure, only to be appalled to see his nemesis grinning at him like he was just the cutest thing Chronos had ever seen. 

Wasn't going for CUTE, dammit! 

_I am not cute!_

**_Are too._**

_AM NOT!_

**_Are...._**

"You are truly delightful, " Chronos chuckled, a huge smile spreading over his face. 

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Can I - can I ask you a silly question, here?" 

Chronos shrugged and made an expansive, inviting gesture for him to continue. 

"Does it register ANYWHERE in that vast and all consuming ego of yours I don't LIKE you?" 

Chronos' indulgent smile faded as he seemed to deeply consider his answer before responding. 

"Of course I am aware of the existence and extent of the personal enmity you hold toward me. Especially in light of my recent actions, which were well intentioned for all they were not received as such. I know you do not like me. To put it mildly. However, I am determined not to let your unfriendly inclinations toward me spoil my enjoyment of you. I am - as you would say - making the best of a bad situation. Given the inevitability of the current circumstances, I suggest for your own peace of mind you should consider doing the same. 

Daniel silently glared at him, unwilling to accept the stark wisdom of the statement. 

"So I guess I can't talk you into dropping me off at the next Stargate. I can find my way home from there, honest." 

"I cannot," Chronos said softly. 

"You mean you won't." Daniel snapped back. 

"I said what I meant." Chronos' response was still quiet, still unperturbed. He plainly wasn't about to allow himself to be pulled into an argument. He seemed, in fact, to be going to extraordinary lengths to maintain his calm in defiance of Daniel's deliberate and slightly perverse efforts to provoke him. "I cannot let you go, now, Daniel. It is impossible." 

"More excuses," Daniel sneered. "I thought you were the great and powerful Chronos. You can do anything you want. You've said so, often enough." 

"Even absolute power has its own constraints," Chronos sighed. "Once you have obtained it, you must be prepared to do whatever is necessary to keep it. And always be aware of those who would try to take it from you. What was 'done' was as much mindful of this as it was to protect you. And please you." 

"Please me?" Daniel cried, astonished. "How could you possibly have thought making me something I abhor would please me?" 

"Do you not wish to please the one you love?' Chronos said quietly, his gaze steely and directed firmly toward a spot behind Daniel's right shoulder. "I could think of no greater gift to give you than everything I have. I did not stop to consider you would not appreciate my intention. Or desire what I gave you." 

The System Lord fell silent, the nakedness of his stark admission gaping between them. Daniel found himself incapable of speech as the implications of the revelation cut him like a knife. 

This - this was the last thing he expected. All this time he'd been thinking Chronos was simply - insane - and yet here he washe'd just said... hadn't meant any of it the way he'd thought. Hadn't been about trying to hurt him, or trick him or trap him. 

Hadn't meant him any harm. 

What had Alexander said to him? It was a mistake to judge Chronos by his own standards? To read his own motives and motivations into what the System Lord did? 

No matter what he looked like, he wasn't human. Didn't think like one? 

Yet, here he was - trying to. For his sake. Not doing such a shit-hot job of it, but then the human who was the object of the exercise hadn't been exactly helpful or supportive of the attempt. And now he was aware of it, he was torn between appalling astonishment and complete denial. 

All this reality rocking was getting very hard on the system. He didn't know how many more attitude/worldview adjustments he had left in him. 

"You said this Kal ni esh... thing... was also about protecting me," Daniel began awkwardly, his voice sounding strange and unreal in his own ears. But he continued to force the words out. Anything to push the conversation forward, move it beyond the strange concepts wreaking havoc with everything he thought he knew and understood about what had been happening to him. "What's... what's that all about?" 

Chronos smiled slightly, looking at him again for the first time since he'd last spoken. "You are not aware you are Chronos' ultimate folly, are you Daniel? Many of those who are sworn to serve me are becoming increasingly convinced my... passion... for you, seemingly at the exclusion of all else is indicative I am becoming weak and unable to command. That my judgement has become impaired by my desire for you. They perceive this latest action as the final proof of this. " 

"Yeah, well I can see that," Daniel nodded. "Getting all misty-eyed over some dumb, inferior Tau'ri has got to seem pretty, well, nuts to your average minor megalomaniac. So how does proving to them you are nuts help?" 

Chronos leaned back and flashed him a satisfied smile, obviously becoming happier with the indications the man he was addressing was finally listening to him rather than fighting him. "You do not desire the status I have conferred upon you anymore than my Underlords believe you deserve it. However, giving it to you is the very way I shall convince all of them, unequivocally, of the error of their beliefs regarding both my fitness and your worthiness. It will re-establish my dominance and respect in their eyes, validate every action I have taken on your behalf and place you in an unassailable position of strength and respect amongst the ranks of those who currently despise you. Once they learn why I have done this, both your position and mine will be secure." 

"So, it's really not about pleasing me after all, " Daniel said tightly, feeling relieved and yet strangely disappointed to hear his former opinions seemingly reaffirmed by Chronos' last statement. "It's right back to you and you getting what you want." 

"No," Chronos retorted stubbornly. "It was for you. You will see this in time. I regret now I did not understand as I do now. Before things have come to be as they are." 

"Ah," Daniel sighed. "This is the part I'm REALLY going to hate, now, right?" 

"You are now forced to exist within the consequences of my actions," Chronos nodded, heavy regret hanging in his eyes. "What is done is done. It is irrevocable. Being granted my status means you are forever bound to me. I cannot change this now. I am truly sorry." 

"Shit, " Daniel groaned, rubbing his eyes with a weary hand. "I'm getting where you're going with this. I'm your number one boy now. Your Achilles heel. Shit." 

"I do not understand the reference, but if you have surmised it would be impossible for you to survive without my protection because of the value I have publicly declared I place on you, you are correct." 

"So much for that quick gate home," Daniel muttered, his heart sinking. "You've just made me into a trophy for every Goa'uld who wants to get all your goodies." 

"That is one of the results, but not the main one I was hoping to achieve by the action. It is, however, the one which makes impossible your hopes for release." 

"You really can't let me go now. Even if you wanted to." 

"I am sorry." 

"Not half as sorry as I am," Daniel groaned as he let his body slump back against the couch in defeat. "Damn, when you do something, you really do it, don't you? So, now what?" 

"We are both reasonable beings," Chronos began calmly, unperturbed by Daniel's convulsive snort of reaction to his opening statement. "Logical beings. Rational beings. That being the case, it would seem the most logical thing for us to do would be to face the inevitability of the situation and find some way to deal amicably with each other within it. Though you may never grow to like me, I would hope we could somehow find a common ground. A way to co-exist. As rational beings. Does that not seem to you to be a more useful way to proceed in our interrelation than the way matters have previously been between us?" 

Daniel was silent, still unable to answer as the whole thing crowded around him, its implications still too massive for the moment. Chronos heaved a heavy sigh, rose and crossed to him. He knelt at his feet and put a hand on his thigh, compelling Daniel to look at him. 

"Daniel, I cannot change what is. Cannot unmake what I have done. All I can do is agree to whatever conditions you require to make life as bearable as possible for you. I am willing to do whatever I can to achieve this. You may continue to hurt yourself hating me and this situation if you wish, but I think you are wiser and stronger than this. You are capable of understanding this behaviour will change nothing, will avail you nothing and will only result in your own destruction." 

"You can start by keeping your hands to yourself," Daniel said sourly as he glared down at the hand on his thigh. 

Chronos smiled faintly, withdrew his hand and seated himself on the couch beside Daniel. Close, but not touching. "Very well. When we are alone, I will try. I can promise no more. However, when we are not, it is essential to your new role we maintain a certain... appearance." 

"You mean I've got to act the part. So you can look good. Why should I?" 

"Self interest?" Chronos grinned playfully at him. "Up until now you have not had occasion to interact at length with my kind. This is about to change. Very soon. I will give you this piece of friendly advice which you may consider as you wish. It is not wise to display signs of weakness. You may not like me, Daniel, but I assure you, you need me now. You would do well to allow me to guide, advise and protect you if you wish to survive in this world you have no choice to exist in." 

"I can hardly wait," Daniel returned dryly. "All right. Fine. Truce, then. Not like I have a choice. So when does the fun of meet and greet the Goa'uld begin?" 

"Very shortly," Chronos replied crisply as he rose to his feet. "I must leave now, to attend to the welcoming of an old friend of yours. When I return I will conduct you to the place where you will renew your acquaintance and experience the beginnings of understanding. After that, things are about to get very interesting. We are going to war." 

Too stunned to respond, Daniel could only stare as Chronos bowed his head, turned and strode briskly to the stairs. He'd bounded up them and out of the suite before Daniel could stop him. 

_Omigawd, Jack, I'm really in it now!_

**_Hang on tight, Danny, we'll get you out of this. Somehow._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Like your new place," Jack said jauntily as he let his gaze wander around the High Council Chamber in the Tok'ra's new underground crystal lair. The 'good' snakes hadn't wasted any time in pulling up stakes and relocating once Lu had clued them in Chronos could very well know their old address. 

Hadn't wasted any time at all. 

"See you're sticking with the same décor though," he continued, as he smiled impudently at Garshaw. "A little too 'out there' for my tastes, but then I'm a traditional kinda guy." 

He carried on smiling at Garshaw, not letting the expression slip or waver in the slightest as he felt his 2IC pinch his arm. Rather painfully. What was it with some people, not wanting him to have ANY fun? They might have no choice but to camp out with the Tok'ra for an indefinite period of time, and yeah, okay, it was true they needed them, but he was DAMNED he was going to be doing any butt kissing. 

No way. Not going to happen. Just the same way there were certain important pieces of information he had no intention of passing on to their supposed allies. The Tok'ra weren't the only ones who could play 'keep away.' 

Martouf seemed to be doing most of the talking. Not sure how that worked, or how Marty rated being the mouthpiece, but one thing Jack did know, he wasn't too happy with it. Any more than he was in love with the idea of Martouf continuing to be involved in Danny's rescue in any way. 

"Obviously any plan to liberate Doctor Jackson must be contingent upon becoming once again apprised of all of Chronos' movements and activities," Martouf said smoothly as he surveyed the group assembled in the chamber. "As we no longer possess a reliable onsite source of intelligence." He paused and gazed expectantly at Jack. "That is still the case, Colonel O'Neill? There as yet has been no restoration of the rapport you share with Doctor Jackson?" 

Jack shrugged and put on a slightly sorrowful face. "No. Sorry. Not yet. Been trying but can't get through." 

Martouf examined his face searchingly for several seconds before giving him a sympathetic smile. "That is unfortunate. For you, as well as for us. However, in the light of the failure of this venue of communication and the corruption of our operative we must take immediate steps to regain what has been lost. We have no realistic chance of mounting any sort of effort until we can get another operative aboard that ship who can provide us with what we require. Therefore, I recommend the placement of a new operative should be our first priority. I further wish to invite our Tau'ri allies to contribute their resources and initial efforts toward achieving this objective." 

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him. "Let me get this straight," he began, holding up a considering finger, which he then pointed at Martouf as he continued. "You want us to help you get another one of your guys on the ship. Before we do anything else? So they can mess around some more and get stuck in a sarcophagus and go nutso, too? Isn't that more like throwing good snakes after bad?" 

"Since we no longer have the option of enlisting Doctor Jackson's assistance," Martouf began with an air of deliberate sufferance, " or so you CLAIM." 

Definitely less tolerance in the voice and the expression. Not to mention the not so subtle challenge in the last word. 

_Why Marty, you just called me a liar. How rude. Takes one to know one._

"Do you have a better solution for securing the necessary shipboard intelligence? If this is the case, I'm sure we would all be most delighted to hear it." 

Jack sized up the Tok'ra doing a slow burn on the other side of the table. Yeah, Marty was more than suspicious. He was at least considering the idea Jack was lying through his teeth, but he didn't know for sure. Well, wasn't that just too bad, made his heart bleed to see his valued ally in the effort in such distress, but Marty was going to stay that way. In the dark. As were the rest of his snake buddies. 

Jack's own version of 'don't ask, don't tell.' 

"No," Jack glared back at him as he uttered the brazen lie. "I got nothing better. Just felt like pointing out maybe we shouldn't be putting all our eggs in this 'getting on the inside' basket. Consider different options that don't leave us totally dependent on an inside guy who could go south on us any time without warning and be a further hazard to Daniel in the bargain. Like he doesn't have enough to worry about already without having to dodge a pack of foaming at the mouth 'friendlies'. If the last guy went rogue anyone else we sent in could do the same thing. That's all I'm saying." 

Jack glanced to his right, meeting the eyes of his two teammates sitting beside him. Saw them looking back at him, waiting for his direction. They'd caught what he said, what he was telling them and what he hadn't just told Martouf. 

_We're keeping mum about me being able to talk to Danny again._

They got it. Not one word about it coming from that quarter. A nudge from the woman on his left told him Lu made the understanding and compliance unanimous. 

Jack was only too aware the link he had with Daniel was his sole advantage and his one and only chance at getting around their 'friends' if they decided they were going to try and play funny yet again by 'rescuing' Daniel only to keep him for themselves. Something he wouldn't put past them, not after some of the stuff he'd already seen them not only capable of, but more than willing to pull. Jack wasn't going to give up his ace any more than he was going to give up Daniel. 

_Garshaw smiles at you, 'lookee, lookee, aren't we all just best buds here', nod, and smile right back. Ah, you too, Marty. Screw the whole bunch of you. I'll just sit here, make out like I'm your big dumb ally and smile right back. You're getting zippidy doo dah out of Jack O'Neill._

"Colonel, I appreciate your concerns," Martouf's tone was getting more exasperated, and the usually entirely correct and tactful Tok'ra was visibly struggling to stifle noticeable signs of annoyance. "But surely I do not need to explain the necessity of gathering accurate and timely intelligence prior to planning any sort of action to a man of your background, training and experience? Other than having someone on the inside how would you suggest we do this?" 

"Maybe it's not so much whether someone's on the inside or not as who that someone should be," Jack shot back, his voice tinged with a hint of his own irritation. "Where is it written in stone it has to be one of your guys?" 

"Surely you're not suggesting a member of your team!" Martouf replied, astonished. "That is completely - you'd be recognized!" 

"Of course I don't mean SG-1!" Jack snorted. "That'd be - dumb. They'd make us in a minute. But we're not the only members of the SGC. We got lots of guys, we're trained for this sort of thing, there are humans on that ship and you've said they don't put the humans in the sarc - why does it have to be one of you? Our guys can do the job just as well. Better, 'cause we don't have to worry about getting our brains fried. What's the problem, don't you TRUST us?" 

Martouf was launching off into another objection. Jack sighed impatiently. Marty was really bugging him and he could see the feeling was quite mutual. Dude wanted a fight, did he? Well, he was going to get one. 

"Excuse me, Marty?" Jack said quickly, putting his hand up before Martouf could continue. "Ma'am?" he directed at Garshaw. "Ah, pardon me for speaking out of turn, I know how touchy you snakes are about this, but I just wanted to bring up this one teeny tiny point of order before we go any further with this little Pow wow." He swung his gaze back to lock eyes with Martouf. 

"I know this is your pad and therefore largely your show, but we're talking about one of my team members, so you'll be forgiving my presumption, but I'm going to be having a lot to say about what we do, how we do it and who we do it with. Just so you know." 

Garshaw's eyes enveloped him, searchingly, but not unkindly. "Your concern does you credit," she answered quietly. "We had no intention of treating you as any less than an equal partner in this endeavour. Our apologies if we gave you a contrary impression." 

"Not at all," Jack beamed one of his best smiles at her. "Just checking. Now, that point of order I was referring to earlier, goes to addressing the 'who we do this with 'part of what I was just talking about." 

Garshaw focussed a patient, intent gaze upon him. He had her full and undivided attention. Jack was about to open his mouth and continue speaking, inching the 'charm' up a notch while doing so, when he caught Carter's bemused and slightly ironic smile out of the corner of his eye. 

_What, Major, you think I can't be 'charming'? Think you knew me or something._

"Uh, Ma'am? Garshaw? Mind if I call you Garshaw?" Jack continued in a voice toned to melt the stoniest of hearts. "And, no offence to Martouf, here, but I'm thinking you should know we've experienced a slight episode of identity confusion with somebody taking your boy's place at your end here, pretending to be him and coming back to the SGC with Major Carter. Least ways, that's the story we got from Marty. Whether it's true or not, well we haven't been able to look any further into it to find out. Again, Marty, no offence intended." 

Jack shrugged as the duly named Tok'ra glared at him. 

"I'm just wondering if this shouldn't be concerning all of us a little. I mean, seeing as how as far as my team and I know, what did and didn't happen around this incident has neither been investigated nor dealt with one way or the other. Which means, on our side anyway, seeing as how there's a bit of a cloud of doubt hanging around Martouf, here - again, Marty, nothing personal, do you think it's wise for him to continue to be - calling the shots? I'm a little uncomfortable with it myself, gotta tell ya. I don't want to seem as if I'm, being difficult or anything, but I think it's a valid objection to raise, seeing how security conscious you guys are and all." 

Garshaw definitely wasn't smiling now. Her eyes were stern, and a little defensive. 

"Colonel O'Neill," she addressed Jack in a careful, but not unfriendly voice. "I thank you for thinking to raise this very valid concern, but I wish to assure you, we are aware of the incident and what's more are fully satisfied it had no bearing upon Martouf except in that he was unknowingly and unwillingly impersonated by an unknown party. His movements at the time have been verified, which is as much as we can do to substantiate the veracity of his account." 

"This is supposed to set my mind at ease?" Jack grumbled slightly. "He's okay 'cause we say so'? Just like that?" 

Garshaw's eyes were growing noticeably colder. "We ask nothing of you we are not prepared to do for you ourselves. Need I remind you, Martouf was not the only one compromised in this incident; Major Carter was also impersonated. Therefore, if the integrity of one must be cast into doubt because of this, it would follow Major Carter should be excluded from these proceedings as well. You proclaim faith in her we cannot verify for ourselves. Therefore, we must trust in your word we can trust her." 

"Hey, we don't know if any of that stuff about Carter is true," Jack said quickly, and a little more crisply. "No one actually saw Carter's double. Marty says there was one and she told him she was leaving without him, but we don't know that for sure." 

The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he'd said. Before he remembered he was wrong. He'd been so angry at the time he hadn't really been paying attention and now, here he was doing it again. Letting his animosity cloud his judgement. He could see from the sudden, triumphant gleam in Garshaw's eyes she wasn't making the same mistake. 

Crap. She had him. She knew it. He knew it, too. 

"That is incorrect, Colonel," Garshaw quickly riposted. "Martouf was in the company of Jacob Carter when the false Major Carter spoke to both of them. However, since you have brought up the matter of the substantiation of the attested accounts, I wish to ask you, did anyone other than the major actually see this alleged double assault her as she claimed? Were there any witnesses other than herself to the events she recounted to you, which are in fact, the basis for your suspicions of Martouf?" 

"No!" Jack retorted indignantly, feeling Carter react with a little of her own tacit indignation to the implications of the last statement. "No witnesses, but it happened the way Carter said it did!" 

"How do you know that?" Garshaw smiled sweetly. 

"I guess because she said it did sounds a little lame, " Jack returned, trying not to sound like he was on the defensive, even though he realized he was very swiftly losing ground. "But I take your point, because that's what the whole thing comes down to, doesn't it? I wasn't there, neither was anyone else. All we do know for sure is we sent them both off together and only Major Carter came back. I trust the major. She says that's the way it went down, then that's what happened. Besides, why would she make something like that up?" 

"Why indeed?" Garshaw smiled sadly. "You will concede we have equal cause to be concerned about Major Carter. In the absence of independent corroboration of the major's account it is impossible to arrive at the absolute truth of this incident. It is a matter of - what is your expression \- 'taking her at her word.' 

"We are, however, content to accept Major Carter at her word and trust her continuing participation in these proceedings will not prove to be a hazard to its security or success. We are hoping you will be equally content to grant the same consideration to Martouf. However, if you still hold doubts about him and wish him to be excluded we will of course accommodate you, but in addition we will have to insist Major Carter be asked to withdraw as well and return immediately to Earth. Fair is fair, after all. That is our response to your objection. What are your wishes?" 

Jack met Garshaw's twinkling and slightly ironic eyes with a polite smile revealing nothing of the fury rising within him. He fumed in careful silence, thinking frantically, painfully aware of the simmering indignation in Carter. 

_Crap! Check and mate. I push this to get Marty out and we lose Carter. Damn! You walked right into this one, Jack. Well, no big surprise here, not like you're the 'smart one' in the group. Point proven yet again._

He caught Carter's expression in his peripheral vision. She was angry, and more than a bit hurt to have been all but called a liar, but she was prepared to back him, whatever he decided. If he thought getting Martouf sidelined was that important - she was willing to make the sacrifice. Whatever it took to get Danny back, she was willing do it. 

Jack registered her determination and her commitment and felt a sudden, sharp flush of shame. What the hell was he doing? Why was he even considering this? Sacrifice Carter, simply to score one off on Marty? 

That's why he was really doing this, what this was all about. He was pissed at Marty. Yeah, there were some problems around the zatting thing, but when you looked at the whole damned situation he didn't trust Marty any less than he trusted all of the rest of them. Truth be told, he didn't trust any of them. So why the hell was he being such an asshole about this? 

It was just because he didn't like Marty, not because there was something else nagging at him. 

Jack shook his head crossly to wipe it free of the anger. Whatever problems he had with Marty, he had to let them go and just get with the program now. Like it or not, he was stuck working with the guy because losing Carter was simply not acceptable. Not acceptable at all. 

"Understood," he grunted finally. "Marty stays. Sorry for wasting everybody's time." 

"Not at all," Garshaw smiled at him with all the unqualified equanimity of the victor. "As we previously stated, we consider you to be equal participants in this enterprise and wish to do everything in our power to make you feel as if you are. Please do not hesitate to share any concerns you may have with us." 

"Oh you can count on that," Jack returned, smiling right back at her. 

_Also count on me watching every damned move you guys make._

"Now, if we're all satisfied with this matter, is it acceptable for me to return to the business at hand?" Martouf inquired, a bit too brightly. 

"Knock yourself out," Jack replied with equal vigour, waving a hand at Martouf. "We're all ears." 

"I assume you have been keeping track of the movements and activities of all of the First Rank System Lords, " Teal'c said suddenly and smoothly in a deep, level voice. 

"Yes," Martouf responded a little uncertainly, clearly once again thrown off his train of thought by the unexpected comment from yet another quarter. 

_Yes! Go, Teal'c! Keep him on the run!_

"As their activities must inevitably influence ways in which Chronos will have to act in response, perhaps some clue to determining what he will do next can be ascertained from examining them." 

"Threat assessment," Jack resumed, making a mental note to give Teal'c a big pat on the back later for getting him back into the game. "Which one of the chief uglies is the biggest threat to Chronos right now?" 

"Going by the way it looked before we got Jacob's report the main contender was Heru'ur," Luena answered. "He and Apophis were evenly matched and at a bit of a stalemate until he got his ass kicked by you guys." Luena flashed Jack a rakish smile before continuing. "Apophis was counting on destroying Earth to shift the balance of power. And it would have. If he had succeeded in being the System Lord who had avenged the death of Ra the resulting status the act would have gained him would have brought a whole flock of lesser System Lords to his banner. He'd have gone after Heru'ur, and then \- Chronos." 

"Guess we kinda messed his plans up a bit for him, huh?" Jack grinned back at her. 

"Oh, you have no idea!" Luena nodded grimly. "He lost more than an army that day, in allowing himself to be defeated by a bunch of inferior humans he lost almost all of his support. He was fleeing as much from the ambitions of his former underlords and allies as he was from the higher ranking System Lords when he sent Klorel to Heru'ur hoping for sanctuary and protection in exchange for swearing allegiance." 

Klorel. Damn. Another loose end. It had been really hard on Daniel, seeing that kid again, knowing he was suffering the kind of living hell he'd been condemned to for trying to protect Sha'uri in Daniel's place. 

Jack hadn't known the boy very well; he hadn't been one of the kids who'd helped them defeat Ra during the original mission to Abydos but Jack had seen him on the return trip, sticking pretty close to Daniel and Sha'uri. Daniel had talked about him a little in the days after the return from Chulak while he'd been trying to deal with his grief over Sha'uri's death. Not a lot, it was too painful for him, but Jack knew the kid's name was Aysha and he'd been Daniel's protégé of sorts, and now he was a vehicle for a monster. 

Which was, of course, another thing Daniel blamed himself for, along with the death of his wife. It didn't make Jack feel any better about the whole thing that a part of him was glad Skaara had been with them in the cartouche room and not in the pyramid when Apophis came. Glad if it had to be anyone it was a kid he barely knew and not Skaara. Though if Jack O'Neill had been there to give Apophis a run for his money it wouldn't have been anybody. 

"I take it that didn't work out so good for him," Jack said quietly, tearing his thoughts away from darker wanderings. 

"No, it didn't." Luena nodded. "Heru'ur was really after Amonet. Unless he handed over his queen Apophis wasn't really completely surrendering his power." Luena waved a dismissive hand. "It's complicated, don't worry about it." 

"But he couldn't, could he?" Sam said suddenly. "Daniel had already taken you to the Hammer, and set you free." 

"Yes." Luena nodded once more. "Apophis didn't know where she was or what had happened to her, but couldn't admit it. Heru'ur retained 'custody' of Klorel but kept Apophis out in the cold until he surrendered Amonet. Then Apophis ran afoul of Sokhar and the rest, of course you know." 

"Yeah," Jack spat out bitterly. "Hope the bastard stayed dead." 

"While he was on Netu Jacob did not encounter anyone who had seen him," Martouf said quietly. "However, we cannot automatically assume this means he is indeed dead - " 

"But it's a pretty safe bet he ain't a heavy hitter now so move on," Jack grunted. "So, from what I'm hearing and what we've learned as a result of our recent day trip, Chronos' two main worries at the moment are Heru'ur and Sokhar. Which of the two is the biggest one?" 

"Sokhar," Martouf nodded thoughtfully. "Sokhar is planning to move on the System Lord Collective, Chronos in particular, and he has built himself an impressive fighting force with which to do it." 

"Which is still on the ground," Jack continued. "I take it you guys are still planning on letting Chronos know about it?" 

Martouf didn't answer him, but he didn't have to. 

"So, if you were Chronos, knowing someone was coming after you with a lot of big ships and guns but they hadn't left the hanger yet, what would you do? Sit on your ass until they came calling, or take them all out while they're still sitting ducks?" 

"Indeed, Colonel," Garshaw said, her eyes blazing brightly. "I think we know exactly where Chronos is going to be very shortly." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I said NO! Leave the hair alone!" 

**_Daniel?_**

_Okay, it's okay. Just Delios fussing. Dressing me up for this.. thing we have to do. So embarrassing._

"Leave the hair alone! I mean it! You bring that thing near me one more time and I'm belting you! Swear to God!" 

"It is my duty to try to make you look as presentable as possible. If, in fact, such a thing is possible. I know. You need not say it. 'Bite me'." 

**_Huh! Smarter than the average Goa'uld._**

_He's trying to curl my hair, Jack. You wouldn't believe this thing I have to wear - it's bad enough, but I'm putting my foot down when it comes to ringlets and if you say **anything....**_

**_Me? Say anything? Why would you think that? But it would be awfully...._**

_Finish that thought and I'll never speak to you again._

"No. No way. Absolutely not! Forget it. I'm putting up with the dress and the cape and the jewellery, but I am not wearing any headdress dealies. Get stuffed and get it away from me." 

"It would be much easier to prepare you if you were unconscious." 

"Too bad for you we don't live in a perfect universe. I'm just about as pretty as I want to get, here. Why don't you go and find some other deserving soul who will appreciate you and leave me alone." 

**_Is he gone?_**

_Unfortunately, no. Just retired to his corner to sulk. The way he's been acting, Chronos will be coming back soon._

**_So, things are... okay? For the moment?_**

_Seem to be. We had quite a talk. Chronos has suggested we act like reasonable beings. His words not mine. Make the best of a bad situation. Some of the things he said... it's getting very confusing, Jack._

**_I'm sure it is. On the surface what he's saying sounds sensible, if you're prepared to overlook the fact you're hardly in a reasonable situation to begin with._**

_Meaning?_

**_Nothing about the fix you're in should in any way require you to be reasonable._**

_He was making sense, Jack. There's nothing we can do to change what's been done...._

**_Which he has set up that way - conveniently enough for him!_**

_But he said he didn't mean - he did it before he realized...._

**_For crying out loud, Danny, listen to yourself! What does it matter what he said? There's no confusion here. Answer me this? Did you ask for any of this? Did you want to be kidnapped? Do you want to be there? Do you want to stay there? Even if he turned over a new leaf and became the incarnation of Saint Francis of Assisi would you want to stay there with him? Be there with him?_**

_No. Of course not._

**_I'm tickled pink if he's turning into a stand up guy after all, but whatever good he may appear to do from now on doesn't change the fact he hurt you. And he's still keeping you somewhere you don't want to be. You don't owe him a damned thing, Danny. No consideration, no understanding, no nuthin'!_**

**_I know you've got this 'thing' about trying to see the best in the worst, and that makes you a way better person than most of us, and certainly a better one than he will ever be - but in this case, you've got no cause to be tying yourself up in moral knots trying to cut that bastard any kind of slack.. You're the injured party, here, Danny, not Mister 'I didn't really mean it.' You're a prisoner of war. A captive. Your first and only duty is to yourself._**

**_Do whatever you need to do to escape. If that means seeming to buy his guff and playing his game, then do it, but make sure you keep it crystal clear WHY you are doing it. He's already violated you. Don't let him keep on doing it by seducing you into believing you want what he wants._**

_You're right, of course. I just... It's just... it's just so hard to... he's so damned...._

**_He's a snake, Danny. A really old, smart, sneaky SNAKE. He's very good at what he does, and what he does is get his own way. No matter what he has to do to get it, and no matter how long it takes. What he wants is YOU. No matter what he says, he's not your friend. But he'll move heaven and Earth to try and make you think he is, if it will get you to start trusting him. He's doing you no favours here and nothing he does is about you. Only about him. If he really cared about you as much as he claims, he'd let you go._**

_God, Jack, you're right. You're right. I've been so stupid._

**_No - not stupid. Don't blame yourself for any of this. None of this is your fault. Don't want to hear talk like this. Not your fault. Got it?_**

_Yeah._

"DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" 

"My Lord Chronos!" 

_You know who is back. Gotta put you on hold._

**_Got another bull session with the Tok'ra myself. God, these snakes don't half love to talk, do they? I'll be around. Shout if you need me. Love you._**

_I know._

Daniel sighed, pulling himself back to full awareness as he felt the fleeting sadness in Jack's parting mental caress. Not his fault. Not obligated to try and make sense of someone who was doing harm to him. Not required to do anything he didn't want to. He'd been losing sight of what was really going on, getting caught up in Chronos' smooth and subtle manipulations, but once again, as always, Jack had shown he had a firm grasp and understanding of the way things were, and what really mattered. 

Thank god for Jack. If Chronos was the absolute embodiment of everything he couldn't trust, well Jack was just the opposite. Jack was everything that meant everything good to him. Everything he could trust, everything he could count on. He wouldn't allow himself to lose sight of that again, no matter how sweetly the snake whispered in his ear. 

Just like he was whispering now. 

Daniel stiffened as he felt the System Lord's fingers in his hair. Weaving them through, fingering the strands, stroking.... 

"Forgiveness, Lord," Delios was gobbling. "I know he is not as you would have wished, but he would not allow me...." 

Chronos dismissed the protests with a wave of the hand that wasn't busy making love to Daniel's hair. Daniel gritted his teeth at the touch, averted his eyes from the reflected expression on the face of the man standing beside him. Unwilling to see the lust in the eyes devouring him. 

"No," Chronos murmured. "I prefer him as he is. This is fine. You have pleased me. You may go." 

Delios swallowed nervously. "Thank you, my Lord," he ventured, bowing. Then almost injured himself trying to get out of the room as quickly as he possibly could. Daniel snorted at the sight of the panicked retreat. Chronos' hand ceased its stroking, he looked down with fond curiosity at the man seated beside him. 

"Would you have preferred it if I had punished him?" 

"Absolutely not!" Daniel said emphatically, jumping to his feet and moving away from Chronos. "I'll admit I enjoy baiting him, no more than he gets off on making my life miserable, but that's as far as it goes. No matter what he says and does he hasn't actually done anything worse to me than annoy me. If that was a crime, well then... just... just... never mind. Forget it." 

Daniel turned back toward the mirror, making a face at the image looking back at him. He despairingly fingered the luxuriant material of the white, floor-length sleeveless gown he was wearing, trying not get too overwhelmed by the loudness of the accessories. There were elaborate, jewelled clasps at his shoulders holding up the heavy, white cape with a gold, jewelled thing around his waist. Heavy bracelets hung on his wrists and upper arms with yes, more jewels. Even the damned sandals had rhinestones or something all over them. With all the extra accoutrements in addition to the ever-present collar he was feeling pretty ridiculous. 

"Is all of this really necessary?" Daniel sighed. "Look at me - I look like a refugee from Spartacus! I've got so much metal crap on me I won't be able to take a step without clanking. Thank God no one I care about is ever going to get to see me like this!" 

Chronos walked up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Your appearance does not please you?" he asked softly, letting his eyes roam unashamedly over the Daniel's disgruntled image. "You should feel no shame in how you look. You are very beautiful." 

Daniel moved away from the mirror and the hands holding him. "Trust me, where I come from that's not what the average guy lives to hear. I feel like an absolute idiot decked out like this. Sure we can't take it down a notch or two?" 

"Not this time, Daniel," Chronos replied in a much more serious voice. He made no further effort to approach, and Daniel was becoming schooled enough in reading his expressions he could see the System Lord had switched from 'doting tyrant' to ' fun's over, this is business now.' 

"What is before us is extremely serious. It is vital we present the correct appearance. You are to be formally presented to my underlords as my Kal ni esh so they may accept you and swear allegiance to you. You must look the part." 

"Accept me, AND swear allegiance to me? Me?" Daniel gaped. "What - are you nuts? How are you going to - going to - what - what - are you NUTS?" 

"Trust me, Daniel," Chronos said throatily as he moved swiftly and sinuously to Daniel's side once more, and took his face in his hands. Daniel found himself unable to move, captured by the power and confidence in the dark, enveloping eyes boring their consuming certitude into him. 

"Trust me, do exactly what is required of you when the time comes, and you will see. All will be well." 

"F - follow your lead?" Daniel gulped, trying to look away from Chronos, only to discover he couldn't. 

"Be aware. Look. See. You will understand. You will know exactly what to do. I have faith in you this will be so." 

Chronos' lips hovered over his own. So close they were almost touching, and yet not. Daniel could feel the Goa'uld's warm breath on his mouth as the System Lord lowered his voice to a sensual whisper. 

"I have chosen well. They will know, and understand this. As will you." 

_JACK!_

Chronos abruptly raised his head, breaking the spell without closing the final gap. Daniel felt his knees let go with the shock of his relief, only just catching himself before he slid right down to the floor. 

**_Danny?_**

_Okay, it's okay. We were just having a 'moment' and it was getting weird. He's let me go, we're leaving now._

**_Right here, Danny. Keep your wits about you. You'll get through this. Whatever THIS is._**

Daniel said nothing, allowing the hand on his arm to lead him from the suite. Nah'tak and a detachment of Jaffa, all formally attired in what Daniel assumed was the Taurus Guard equivalent of parade dress were waiting for them in the corridor outside the suite. 

Chronos barely acknowledged their presence, confidant in their automatic assumption of their designated positions in the honour guard. Daniel swallowed the thrill of joy at finally seeing his friend again at the sight of the impassive visage he presented. Mask-like, cold. Unreachable. Staring straight ahead, seemingly unaware of his existence, certainly not meeting his eye. 

Daniel had never seen Nah'tak so formal, so remote. The First Prime was formidable, forbidding, an almost inhuman, armoured effigy. On duty. Working. Not his friend, now. Chronos' First Prime doing his job. 

Daniel didn't know where they were going, but they were moving swiftly, silently through the ship, Nah'tak preceding them, blazing a trail, Jaffa all around them, everyone seeing them doing the falling on the face thing as they approached. Daniel's skin crawled as he saw a few familiar faces, humans he'd spent time with, eaten with, laughed with were looking at him with huge, fearful eyes before they prostrated themselves at his passage. 

There was NO WAY he was ever going to accept this, like this or get used to this. No way! 

He knew where they were going now. Back to the transport rings. What? Chronos was doing the full-on god thing, so there were no clues to be had from him. Daniel frowned, as usual not enjoying that familiar out of the loop feeling that was an integral part of the whole hostage experience while he watched Nah'tak send his troops off first to wherever they were going. 

Ah, now it seemed it was their turn. They stepped onto the platform, Nah'tak activated the rings and hastened to join them, then they were off. 

The rings didn't disorient him as much as they used to, but still when he saw where they now were he reeled back with the shock. Only to feel Chronos' grip of steel on his arm, holding him steady, saving him from displaying any overt signs of weakness. 

Once again, Chronos had demonstrated he sure knew how to make an entrance. They were standing in a huge room lousy with people. Correction. From the way they were decked out and the arrogant looks on their arrogant faces \- room full of Goa'uld. A sea of seething snakes all packed in one place. All looking up at him like he had no business being anywhere near where he was right then. On that point he wasn't arguing with them. 

Daniel's stunned senses started to come back into focus, allowing him to take in other pertinent details about their present location. They were in fact, standing up and over the Goa'uld pool. The transport rings had deposited them on a wide platform before a set of steps leading down to the main floor. Members of the honour guard had taken up a position on either side of each tier of the stairs and were also forming a line flanking either side of what was behind them. 

It was the damnedest, biggest, butt ugliest, gaudiest hyperbolic manifestation of a throne Daniel had ever seen. This thing made more than a statement about the size of the ego of the man who had commissioned it. One so unflattering only someone who really didn't care what anyone thought of him could not only have a chair like it, but actually sit in it. It had a twin in style, but nowhere near as horrendous in size. Guess that was for the little woman. 

Oh crap. No. No way he was.... No. No, no, no. 

Oh crap. Oh shit. Oh damn. He was. Chronos was smiling at the crowd, then turning, taking him along, walking him toward.... 

**_It's just a chair, Daniel, you won't die if you sit in it._**

_I don't WANT to sit in the fucking chair!_

**_Quit your bitching and sit. Be 'Queen for a day.' Enjoy it._**

Daniel found himself calling upon reserves of self control he had no idea he possessed as somehow, only just barely, he avoided falling into a fit of hysterical laughter as he settled himself on the lesser of the two evils. 

_Stop HELPING, you bastard! I'm sitting, all right?_

**_Good, now pay attention. Worry about getting through what's about to go down. Everything else doesn't matter._**

Chronos had arranged himself regally in his seat of power, taking a long, significant moment to survey the throng before him. If he was aware of any doubt being cast at him from below, he showed not the slightest sign of it. 

"You know why you are here," he intoned solemnly after a sufficiently dramatic interval of expectant silence had been allowed to pervade the room. "You have been summoned to witness the Declaration and render your homage to the one I deem worthy to receive it." He paused to turn to his First Prime, who was standing to the immediate right of his throne. "Admit the supplicant, that he too may witness these events." 

"Jaffa, Kree!" Nah'tak roared. There was immediate action at the far end of the room. Daniel could barely make it out through the camouflaging curtain of Goa'uld blocking his view, even from his raised perspective, but the doors were definitely opening, presumably to admit whoever this supplicant was. 

The 'old friend' Chronos had alluded to earlier? Daniel started to get an uneasy feeling in a pit of his stomach. 

**_What is it, what's going on?_**

_Not sure. Can't see. The Jaffa are bringing someone up front. Still too many people in the way, can't see... oh my God! I don't believe it!_

**_WHAT?_**

_It's him! His face is all messed up, he's got this gold mask thing covering half of it, but it's... it's **him!**_

**_WHO him?_**

_Apophis!_

**_Awwww... CRAP!_**


	14. Chapter 14

  
"Excuse me! Pardon me. Sorry I'm late."

Several pairs of mildly astonished eyes fixed on Jack in response to his rather precipitous and breathless entrance into the Council Chamber. No Garshaw this time; Martouf, that Aldwin guy, couple more unfamiliar faces, ah, Jacob! Good to see he was up and running again. 

But that could wait. The three people he most wanted to see at the moment were also sitting there. Finding them was the real reason why he was here. The snakes could whistle for it. 

"Don't worry about it, Jack." Jacob grinned, beckoning. "Always a pleasure. Pull up a chair and join us." 

"Uh, yeah," Jack shrugged apologetically. "About that. Listen, before we get started... I want to... that is I have to...." He grimaced. He had to calm down. He'd already run in here looking like a wild-eyed goon. He needed information desperately, but he didn't want to make it look like he did. "I need them... my team. To come with me." Blank looks from the assembled group. 

"Sorry. Won't take a minute. People? A word? If you wouldn't mind? Now?" Jack finished desperately, giving a quick toss of his head back the way he had just come in to emphasis the point he wanted the rest of SG-1, plus its honorary member, to get up off their butts and follow him out of the room. ASAP. Before he made an even bigger fool of himself than he already had. 

Which finally, mercifully, they did. But not before passing a few amused looks between each other. Jack was gratified to note he hadn't lost his entertainment value. Nebulous notions of payback flashed across his mind, but he heroically suppressed the impulse to glare at the exiting trio as they walked past him. 

"Be right back," he quipped at the Tok'ra before beating a hasty retreat. Leaving the room's remaining occupants to engage in some visual interaction of their own. 

Aldwin considered the empty doorway for several seconds before turning to Jacob. 

"Is he always like this?" 

"Unpredictable?" Jacob smiled. 

"That is not quite what I meant, but yes, that as well." 

"Yes." 

"How very annoying." 

"You have no idea." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jack didn't have far to go to catch up to his teammates. He put up his hand to forestall any extraneous comments, beckoned to them to keep on walking with him, and cut straight to the chase. 

"Something major's going down with Danny. The three of your know more about all this Goa'uld insider stuff, and I need someone to fill me in. Fast. What's a 'Declaration'?" 

Luena and Teal'c exchanged glances which didn't do a lot for setting his mind at ease. 

"It is a very old ritual, O'Neill," the Jaffa began. "I have never witnessed one, but I believe it was a custom practised more frequently centuries ago as a bloodless public response to a challenge to one's authority." 

Jack glanced at Luena. She was nodding, in agreement, her expression deeply pensive and markedly troubled. "Yes," she affirmed. "That's essentially the way it was practised. Although not strictly the only way it was practised. But why is he... what is Chronos up to? And how does Daniel figure into all of this?" 

"Would it help if I told you Apophis is not only noticeably not dead, but has turned up on Chronos' doorstep?" Jack added. 

"Apophis!?" Luena cried, coming to a sudden, shocked stop. "Sorry," she murmured, realizing what she had done. 

Jack put a reassuring hand on the small of her back and moved her gently forward. 

"No, I'm sorry," he said softly. "Shouldn't have dropped that on you with no warning. That's one snake you've got to have some issues with." 

"You could say that." Luena nodded, the colour slowly beginning to return to her face. 

"Come on, let's find a room no one is using and have a sit down while we talk about this," Jack suggested. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Maybe if I answer your original question we can get an idea of what Chronos is up to," Luena announced as she assumed a cross-legged position on the floor of the temporary refuge they'd appropriated. Sam found a place on the sleeping platform directly behind her. Teal'c stationed himself at the entrance, keeping a vigilant eye out for any possible interruptions. Jack busied himself with moving restlessly about the room with part of him listening to the conversation while the other part was trying to stay with Daniel. 

"The Declaration," Luena said. "To make any sense of this you have to understand the Goa'uld are a very rigidly structured, hierarchical society completely obsessed with power. Getting it, keeping it, fending off your fellows who have similar inclinations and want a piece of your pie. Status or your place in the societal pecking order is not determined so much by the advantages of birth, wealth or position as it is by a constant game of one-upmanship. What you've done to get yourself on top and what you're currently doing in order to stay there. 

Which in turn gets you the support and backing of others who want to hitch a star to your wagon in order to have a chance at bettering their own position. Reproduction figures in there was well, but that has more to do with having the ability to build an army and a power base rather than a burning desire to perpetuate the line, so once again, it's down to power." 

"The guy who's the biggest, baddest dude on the block and can prove it gets to be on the top of the heap and the envy of his peers?" Jack queried. 

"Yes," Luena nodded thoughtfully. "The Goa'uld used to be really into boasting amongst themselves, and back when there were a lot more of them all jockeying for the top spots, ritually reiterating your great deeds as a way of reminding the competition you were a contender was almost a regular requirement. Which is largely what the Declaration was all about. Interesting," she murmured, obviously becoming increasingly lost in thought. 

"How so?" Jack prodded gently. 

"You see, Daniel isn't a Goa'uld and therefore is outside of their social system, even moreso because as a member of a host species he would be considered an inferior being. Give me a minute," she frowned. 

"Let me think. Chronos is planning to keep Daniel around for the long term. He's said as much to his underlords by what he's done - making Daniel his Kal ni esh. Which has to have more than a few of them wondering if he isn't slipping a bit in his old age. We're not talking about a power issue here - we're talking about respect. Gaining Daniel acceptance - getting the other Goa'uld to see him as Oh, oh, wait a minute, if the old form and ritual is invoked demanding the one making the Declaration be considered as meriting his status strictly on the basis of his accomplishments...." 

Her voice trailed away as an expression of utter astonishment transfixed her face. 

"Materai!" she cried. "Oh Jack! I think I know what Chronos is doing!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

If looks could kill Apophis very much appeared as if he was already deceased. Too bad it wasn't true. Again. 

Daniel tore his eyes away from the glowing, hate-filled ones of the being he'd previously despised more than any other in existence. That is, until he'd had the misfortune to make the intimate acquaintance of the Goa'uld who was motioning to his Jaffa to release Apophis. 

"Approach!" Chronos boomed imperiously at Apophis. Cold fury smouldered behind his eyes and carefully schooled expression as the disempowered former System Lord slowly mounted the stairs and - in full and inescapable view of all assembled - knelt several feet in front of Chronos' throne. 

"Speak!'" Chronos roared once more. In spite of himself, Daniel winced. He'd seen the face the System Lord was wearing now. Seen it far too up close and personal. Definitely wasn't a face anyone would want to see who had any long-term plans for their lives, or in fact any plans for being able to breathe beyond the next few minutes. 

"My Lord Chronos!" Apophis hollered right back at him. He might be kneeling, but there was nothing in his manner to suggest either submission or acquiescence. There was a clearly arrogant set to his shoulders, a strangely incongruent look of confidence on his face. 

Something... something was wrong. Daniel felt his eyes being drawn to Apophis' right hand. He was barely aware of the words coming out of his former enemy's mouth as he watched, with disturbing fascination, the slow clenching and unclenching of Apophis' fist. 

"I ask for your favour and mercy, and to be allowed the chance to serve you. I will swear allegiance to you and offer you your enemy Sokhar as proof of my loyalty." Apophis' voice rang out strongly, reverberating magnificently in the huge, hushed chamber. He seemed singularly pleased by the sound of it. "Grant me your favour, lord, and grant me my request. Allow me to serve you and to bear the seal of your service." 

Chronos rose smoothly to his feet, looking down with almost amused scepticism at the man kneeling before him. "You would serve me?" he challenged. "You would swear allegiance to me? Very well, it shall be as you wish." Smiling broadly Chronos made a sweeping gesture back toward the astonished man seated on the smaller throne beside him. 

"I give you the opportunity to do both. If you would serve me, you must first swear to serve him." 

Apophis' ruined face wrenched with fury, his affronted howl accompanied by a discordant, angry muttering from the snakes beneath them. 

_Been nice knowing you, Jack. I think Chronos has just thrown me to the wolves._

**_Hang tough, Danny. Talking to Lu. She thinks she knows where Chronos is going with this and believe it or not, it's just crazy enough to work._**

_Not very reassuring, Jack!_

The outraged protests being hurled at him brought Daniel painfully back to full awareness. 

"Swear allegiance to a SLAVE? To a crawling dog spawned by a race of crawling dogs? NEVER!" 

Apophis broke off in mid-tirade, alerted to his danger by the way the room had gone suddenly, ominously silent. Then he looked up into the face of the man who had moved several steps closer to him. The one he'd come to for help because he had nowhere else to go. Daniel remembered seeing the same expression in Apophis' eyes once before. As he lay dying in the infirmary bed at the SGC. 

Apophis was scared. Shit scared. He'd even stopped with the clenching of the fist. 

"You come before me to ask for my favour and begin my calling my Kal ni esh a slave? A dog?" Chronos smiled pitying down at Apophis, who was looking a whole lot less arrogant and sure of himself. "Perhaps you need to understand why I have TAKEN him!" 

Daniel winced again, not missing the emphasis on the word 'taken'. Nor did the assemblage, who were now the focus of Chronos' statements. 

"Perhaps it is time ALL of you understood what this Tau'ri has done. Born of a race of slaves he may be, but he is no slave, for he has done what many have tried and failed to do. He has bested and slain every enemy he has encountered, defeated every one of our kind who was foolish enough to underestimate him and think him merely a 'slave'. Including the greatest one of us of all. So I Declare for him before all of you as the one who has taken him and claims the right to do so." 

Chronos darted over to Daniel's side, pulled him from the throne and thrust him roughly forward until they stood together in the middle of the platform over the kneeling Apophis. Chronos held him firmly before him, front and centre and displayed to the examining masses. 

"Behold the one who discovered Setesh and brought about his death!" Chronos thundered. "He who was chosen as a consort by Hathor only to defeat her - twice. She did not survive this final encounter. Behold the Tau'ri who delivered my enemy Nirti into my hands! Because of this 'slave' the one now kneeling at his feet was brought low. Look up, Apophis!" Chronos ordered the man now openly cringing in front of them. "Look up and behold the face of the man who is responsible for your misfortune. Who cost you an army, a fleet, a kingdom, your place in the Collective. The man who stole your power. The man who stole your Queen." 

Apophis recoiled as if he had been physically struck. A sibilant hiss of astonishment escaped from the throats of the audience at this particular piece of completely unexpected information. Daniel himself would have dropped from the sheer shock of hearing it, but the forceful way Chronos was clutching him, pressing against him in his impassioned fervour, kept him emphatically erect. 

Not unlike something else pressing into him. Daniel was horrified to realize what an effect the blatant exercising of his own power was having on Chronos. This was something else he should have anticipated, but didn't. 

_God, Jack, this is turning him on!_

**_Okay, okay, stay... stay calm. As long as you're standing in front of the snakes all he can do with it is rub it against you. We'll deal with putting out the fire later._**

"Yes, Apophis!" Chronos continued, plainly gloating. "This is the man who took your Queen from you. Stole her from the planet where you had thought her safe, took her from the Jaffa you thought would protect her, and now he holds her in secret still. Know how completely you have been stripped of your power by one you consider a slave. A slave who has reduced you to being no better than one! You will swear to him if you wish to live. So will you all!" Chronos cried as he directed his challenge to his waiting minions. "Not simply because of the force of these deeds, which are great, but because of the one which has made him more powerful than any of you!" 

Chronos paused, waiting for the angry murmurs generated by his statement to subside. 

"Behold the man who killed the greatest god of all! Behold the SLAYER of Ra!" 

**_What's going on? What's happening?_**

_Chronos just told them about Ra. They're... processing._

Daniel felt the chest of the man behind him swell expansively with a draught of triumph as he drank in the palpable air of expectant excitement in the room. The tide had turned. Daniel could feel it. Every eye in the room was still trained coldly on him, but the sentiments of the crowd had clearly shifted. They were... impressed. 

Daniel knew Chronos could feel it, too. He was seducing them, winning them over. Chronos knew it. He trembled with the excitement of it, shook with the intoxicating evidence of the success of his own audacity. What's more, from the looks of things he was only just getting warmed up. 

"Is there one among you who would challenge this?' Chronos taunted them. "Who would dare to declare deeds which rival these? Who among you would judge this Tau'ri not worthy of your loyalty because of what he has done, regardless of his birth?" 

Chronos directed his stony, pitiless gaze down to Apophis as if daring him to breathe while he waited to see if anyone would take up the gauntlet he had just thrown down. 

Apophis wasn't going to be making a sound. Neither, it would seem, was anyone else. The silence in the huge, crowded chamber was so profound it was almost impossible to breathe. 

"DANIEL!" A deep, loud voice boomed through the stillness, causing the man so vehemently invoked to start with shocked surprise. Nah'tak. That was Nah'tak's voice! Daniel could see the First Prime in the periphery of his vision to the left. He was kneeling. His action a signal to the rest of the Jaffa, who likewise echoed his loud cry and his obeisant posture. The reverent show of the honour guard caused a wave of indecision to ripple through the Goa'uld. They wavered, hesitated and then, suddenly.... 

_Oh my **God**! I don't believe it! Jack, they're **doing** it! They're kneeling. Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick!_

**_Now Danny, none of that! Hurling in front of the snakes would definitely ruin your image._**

_Oh god, oh god, this is just too disgusting. I want it to be over._

**_I know, I know, but just hang in there. You're doing fine._**

Daniel shuddered, and felt the hands tightly clutching his shoulders ease back on the vehemence of their grip in response. "Don't be afraid, my love," the System Lord whispered into his ear. "It goes well. It will continue to do so." 

"Apophis," Chronos grimly intoned, turning his attention once more to the man kneeling before them. Daniel stared dumbly down at the man glaring back up at him. No. Not at him. At Chronos. That arrogant, confident, almost hungry gleam was back in his eyes. His body language was wrong. Not - not dejected or frightened. Not beaten. 

As he continued to address the ex- System Lord, Chronos began to step forward, moving Daniel over to his side and away from him, so that he was no longer behind him. No longer shielded.... 

Daniel watched Apophis. Watching Chronos. Looking like anything but a completely defeated man. 

His muscles were tightly coiled, taut , as if he was anticipating having to bolt swiftly for his life. Or leap, suddenly up. Right hand, clenching and unclenching once more. Nervous, excited, arm twitching, tensing, rising.... 

Something was very, very wrong. 

"Chronos, look out!" Daniel heard himself crying. Bemused, but strangely, instinctively responsive, Daniel darted in front of the System Lord before he was consciously aware he'd done so. Almost simultaneously Apophis abruptly leapt, snarling. Behind him Chronos was also moving, surging forward to meet the charge, eyes blazing. 

By anticipating the attack and flinging himself forward to counter it a split second before Chronos, Daniel was distantly aware he'd just put himself between two berserkers bent on killing each other and in so doing had probably assured it was the last such stupid stunt he was ever going to pull. Ever. The murder in the eyes of the man lunging at him alarmingly bearing this out. 

"Daniel!" Chronos roared. Daniel felt hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him out of harm's way as he and Apophis collided. Still acting without conscious thought Daniel was grabbing Apophis' thrusting arm, attempting to wrench it up, away from his own body, when he saw the sudden, horrifying flash of glittering metal, followed by the feeling of shocking, searing pain lancing across his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_DANIEL!_**

_It's - it's okay, Jack. Apophis had this - sword thing - up his sleeve. Sort of. I'm okay. It's just a cut. No big deal._

Daniel swallowed back the rising taste of bile as he looked down at the crimson slash traversing his chest. Bleeding. Fair amount of bleeding. Funny, it didn't hurt very much. But definitely bleeding. Oh yeah. Should probably do something. 

The roaring tumult of voices around him drew him back to where he was. Standing on a platform in front of a bunch of shocked and angry snakes while the snake who'd just tried to skewer their leader right in front of their eyes was being very firmly taken in hand by said leader. 

Chronos held Apophis by the right wrist - and the throat. Glaring triumphantly at him and all but throttling him as Nah'tak and another Jaffa began to ruthlessly divest Apophis of his lethal accessories. 

"You think me such a fool I would let anyone approach me who had not been carefully scanned for concealed weapons?" Chronos gloated at the man he was choking once his accoutrements had been ruthlessly stripped from him. "You imagine I would leave myself vulnerable to such a ill-conceived, foolish strategy? Nor be prepared its clumsy attempt? I can scarcely believe even you would be that inane." Chronos tightened his grip, his eyes snapping with savage delight. "So much for your pointless effort to usurp me, you pitiful coward!" he laughed. 

Apophis was making abortive, gurgling noises, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head. Chronos sneered at him, shook him with callous cruelty and then released him with a contemptuous snort. As Apophis crumpled, gasping to the ground Chronos ignored him, and then abruptly turned his back on him. A studied, dramatic gesture, conveying with unmitigated clarity to everyone - including Apophis - exactly what was Chronos' current opinion of his former adversary. 

So no account he could turn away from him without fear or concern. 

Daniel took in the scene before him with slightly wavering vision. Sack of gasping snake on the ground. Looking at him. Nah'tak looming over said sack of snake. But looking - at him. The Jaffa were looking at him. Chronos was looking at him. All the damned snakes were looking at him. 

What? What was with the looking? Were they waiting for him to turn a different colour? 

Too much damned noise. Couldn't think. Too much shouting. 

"QUIET!" Daniel roared. 

Wow. It worked. They all shut up. Just like that. Still looking at him, but at least it wasn't as confusing as before with all the noise and the yelling. 

His chest was starting to hurt. Something warm, trickling down his stomach. A sudden, irrational burst of anger seized him. Not specific, focussed, just sheer, raw fury. Fury which demanded an outlet of expression. 

Chronos picked that moment to step slightly aside, thereby affording Daniel a clearer view of the man huddled on the floor glaring about with hunted, frustrated desperation. Goddamned, stinking, snaky, son of a bitch bastard. Ruined his life, ruined everything, killed Sha'uri, stole Ashya's life. Took and took and took, but didn't even have the decency to stay dead and here he was again, spreading his customary joy and good will wherever he went. 

Daniel's body was quaking with fury as he moved forward. Drawn to the object of his ire by the pure rage animating him. Never again. Apophis was never going to hurt anyone ever again. Not if he had anything to say about it. 

Daniel reached down, grabbed a hold of the front of Apophis' tunic and violently shook the startled and thoroughly alarmed Goa'uld. "That was really, really STUPID!" Daniel snarled at him as Apophis gaped back at him in stunned silence. "But then, you never were very SMART, were you? You should have taken the deal and quit while you were ahead. Really shouldn't have made me mad. Not again. Things are a little different now, shit-face. The last time we met you told me I hadn't the strength or the will to kill you for what you did to my wife. You were wrong then, and you're wrong now. Oh, so very, very wrong." 

Daniel didn't loosen the hold he had on Apophis with either his fist or his eyes as he extended an open, demanding hand to Nah'tak. Knew what he wanted. What Nah'tak was holding. The First Prime put the sword in his hand like he wanted. 

**_Daniel whatcha doin'?_**

Daniel tried not to look at the red rivulets staining the edge of the sword as he pressed it to Apophis' throat, keeping his eyes on the widening, fear filled ones in front of him instead. Blinked to steady his vision and resolve as he watched Apophis' face blur and drunkenly dance before him. 

**_Daniel?_**

He heard Jack but he couldn't answer him. First because the rage seemed to be occupying every corner of this thoughts, and then, because he didn't have to. Jack's concern rode right thought the red fury, cutting it back, draining it away with the strength of the quiet, confident truth Jack's love carried. 

Wasn't worth it. Apophis wasn't worth it. Someday someone was going to kill the bastard, but it shouldn't be - couldn't be him. Didn't have to now. Didn't need to. He was okay. 

No, he wasn't going to kill Apophis. But he wasn't quite through with him yet either. 

"Mercy - mercy, Lord!" Apophis quietly gasped as stark fear flickered in his soulless eyes. 

Daniel smiled coldly as he held the sword closer to the vulnerable throat it caressed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head right off." 

Apophis opened his mouth, looked desperately into the eyes of the man who held his life on a knife's edge and said nothing. 

"Do you believe I will?" Daniel further menaced him with his question and the sword. 

"Yes, Lord," Apophis replied quickly, nervously licking his lips. 

"First smart thing I've ever heard you say," Daniel sneered at him. "I want to hear you say a little more, and I'll let you live. Can't tell you what he has planned for you," Daniel gave a toss of his head toward Chronos, "but I won't kill you." 

"What would you have me say, Lord?" Apophis asked warily. Not so much fear now, but not stupid enough to believe he was entirely in the clear. 

_Any requests?_

**_For starters, he's an asshole. About time he admitted it._**

"Apophis is an asshole," Daniel grinned widely as he told him. 

Apophis blinked stupidly at him. 

"Say it!" Daniel hissed. 

"Apophis is an asshole." 

**_I don't think they heard him in the back._**

"LOUDER!" 

"APOPHIS IS AN ASSHOLE!" 

_Anything else? Might as well make the most of it._

**_Okay, but just one more. Think you should be taking it easy soon, don't you?_**

_I'm fine. What else?_

**_Make him say we kicked his slimy, snaky butt._**

"Now say: 'The Tau'ri kicked my slimy, snaky butt'," Daniel instructed him smugly. "Like you really mean it." 

Defiant, disbelieving anger blazed across Apophis' face. To be quickly banished as Chronos took a single, warning step toward him. 

"THE TAU'RI KICKED MY SLIMY, SNAKY BUTT!" Apophis roared, his ruined face twisted with both fear and loathing. 

"Works for me," Daniel said with deep satisfaction as he released Apophis, took a step back and would have stumbled if Chronos had not been there to catch him. Daniel shrugged off the support and took a few defiant, but unsteady steps away from both Chronos and Apophis. 

_That felt pretty good, Jack._

**_I'll bet. How are YOU feeling, though?_**

_Ah, been better actually, a little woozy. Nothing to get worried about. I'm just going to wrap things up here and then maybe lie down for a while._

His chest was definitely hurting now. Still bleeding. A lot. Maybe the cut was deeper than he thought. Just a deep, bleeding gash, but it'll be fine. No problem. Strangely, he didn't care. He seemed to be riding on the crest of an emboldening wave, still empowered even though his head was starting to feel as if someone had filled it full of helium and it was about to drift right off his shoulders. Snakes were blurry as well. He wondered why they were all still standing there. Guess they didn't have anything better to do. Daniel watched unconcerned as Chronos nodded curtly to Nah'tak, as Apophis was seized by a pair of Jaffa and unceremoniously carted away. And once again, all the focus in the room shifted back to him. 

Back to the looking again, huh? Wasn't going to do them a damned bit of good. He still wasn't going to change colour. Or spit nickels. However, he didn't want them to go away thinking they'd not gotten their money's worth. He'd just given Apophis what for. Their turn, now. 

"As for you!" Daniel launched his words out at them as he pointed an accusing finger at the assemblage. "All of you. Let's get one thing straight. My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm a human being. A Tau'ri, and damned proud of it! I'm NOT a slave. No one owns me, possesses me or controls me. Not Apophis. Not any of you and CERTAINLY - not HIM!" 

Daniel spat the last word out with real venom as he flung his arm back in the direction of the System Lord lurking behind him. "I own MYSELF. Your boss might keep me here against my will but in here," he said, pointing to his head, "and in here," indicating his chest, "I'm free! No matter what! I don't care if you hate me, hurt me or kill me even, doesn't change a thing! I'm not afraid of ANY of you and no matter what you do to me I'll still be free!" 

**_Okay, Danny, that's good. Settle down now, you've made your point._**

"Just so we understand each other," Daniel finished, slightly alarmed at the way the room was beginning to dip and roll. "Ah, excuse me, thanks for listening, but I think I'm going to fall down now." 

Daniel felt himself going, then just as quickly felt strong hands on his upper arms, grasping him firmly, holding him up. This time he didn't throw them off. "I have you, my love," Chronos whispered in his ear. "You have done very, very well. Just a few minutes more, and you may rest." 

Chronos continued to support Daniel as he lifted his head and swept his gaze across the expectant assemblage. 

"Is he not magnificent?" Chronos called out, his voice laden with unmistakable pride. "Such fire! Such defiance! Do you think me mad now for taking him? Before you stands the finest member of his race. Proud, unafraid, before all of you. He vows he bows to no man and yet with your own eyes you have watched him defeat Apophis and suffer in my service! Ra himself could not prevail against him. Took him, but could not hold him. Yet, where Ra has failed, I have succeeded. The most powerful of those who have sought to challenge us, and I have taken him. Taken him, and I will keep him! What say you now about his worthiness to stand at my side?" 

Daniel was having a hard time following what Chronos was saying. He'd stopped shouting, but it didn't help because it was getting loud again. Yelling. More yelling. Daniel was dimly aware he was being moved. Hands leaving him as other hands were laid upon him. A voice, somewhere close, softer than the others. 

"Take him now, and tend to him. Hurry." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

Nah'tak. That was Nah'tak's voice. He was going somewhere with Nah'tak. That was good. That was fine. 

Aided by the hands guiding him Daniel took a few steps before he couldn't get his legs to work. He felt himself falling, then being lifted up again, floating but strangely comforted by the feeling of strength and protection surrounding him. Somewhere in a place he was swiftly passing beyond caring about he could hear Chronos shouting above the roar of voices in the room. Something about war and victory and there was more shouting, cheering, his name, Chronos' name. Daniel didn't want to listen any more, he just wanted to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Brilliant," Luena said grudgingly, shaking her head. "It's absolutely brilliant. And the timing! Well, at least we now know why Chronos singled Daniel out in the first place." 

"So you don't think it was just a question of Daniel's big blue eyes and winning personality?" Jack growled, trying to keep his concern under control. Daniel was sleeping now. He seemed to be okay. But once again, the boy had scared the shit out of him. 

Jumping in front of a snake with a sword. For Chronos. Mouthing off to a bunch of snakes while he was standing there likely bleeding to death. Jesus. Jack scrubbed his face with a weary hand. As soon as all of this was over he was going to sit his dear heart down and have yet another heart to heart with him about some of the finer points of self-preservation. 

Point number one. If the damned snakes want to slice each other to ribbons it's none of our concern. 

"You okay, Jack?" Luena said gently as she patted him on the shoulder. 

"Me? I'll live," Jack grimaced at her. "So, you were saying." 

"Whatever tender feelings he's been claiming for Daniel, Chronos has had a very definite agenda behind everything he's done. Hathor gave him the idea, what happened around the business of the treaty made it necessary for him to start the ball rolling, and this impending war with Sokhar was his moment to show everyone just how damned clever he's been. Believe me, Jack, he's been awfully damned clever. He's managed to turn what looked like a mad, irrational obsession for an inferior being into a inspirational cause to rally his troops around and he's thoroughly cleared his reputation of the tarnishing it got from having to make a deal with the Tau'ri for Nirti. He's riding high again, Jack. All because of Daniel. What he represents." 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

Luena favoured her with a crooked smile. "You probably don't realize this, and it's not like the Goa'uld are making a habit of spreading it around or anything, but before you 'insignificant' Tau'ri showed up on the scene the Goa'uld were having a high time of it. Running amok in the universe pretty much doing as they pleased. The Asgard would wave their fingers at them occasionally, but before Earth got its Stargate on line there wasn't another race out there for centuries who've done as much damage to the System Lords as you have." 

"No foolin'?" Jack grinned. "You mean we've seriously kicked their butts?" 

"Indeed," Teal'c affirmed solemnly. 

"Why do you think Apophis attacked Earth?" Luena continued. "If he'd succeeded in wiping you out he'd have been one big, important snake. I highly doubt Chronos would have been able to hold him off once the word got out and everyone went running to follow after the System Lord who had taken out the race who had destroyed Ra. Apophis had a lot riding on that attack. Everything to gain if he'd managed to pull it off. Even more to lose if he failed. As you saw." 

"What did you mean about Hathor giving Chronos the idea?" Sam queried. 

"Remember what I said about the Goa'uld being all about power?" Luena replied, a pensive set to her mouth. "Ra and Hathor had a falling out millennia ago. Thoughtful lad, he sealed her up in the sarcophagus just before he got kicked off Earth and I guess he forgot about her." 

"Can't think why," Jack snorted. '"She was so charming and personable and all." 

"Wasn't she just?" Luena laughed softly. "Anyway, when she was released, she had one half of what she needed to build her power base, but not the other." 

"She could make baby Goa'ulds but she'd kinda lost her clout with the community?" Jack ventured. "Wait - don't tell me. When she found out Daniel was one of the two of us who'd killed Ra.." 

"You got it," Luena frowned. "Taking Daniel as her consort - or Kal ni esh - and you as her First Prime would have sent her straight to the top of the status heap. There are a few System Lords out there who wouldn't have batted an eye at the prospect of trading in their current Queen for one who came with the extra added accessories she did. Chronos probably being at the top of the list." 

"Oh, now THERE'S an image I could have gone the rest of my life without," Jack shuddered. 

"You and me both, sir," Sam nodded, making a face. 

"Danny's gonna be crushed when he finds out Hathor didn't want him for his boyish good looks either," Jack sighed. 

Luena cast him with a sour look. "Jack, you worry me sometimes. Honestly, you do." 

"Only sometimes?" Jack affected a mournful tone. 

"So what you're saying is Hathor set the precedent." Sam addressed her remarks to Luena, studiously avoiding her commanding officer. "'Claiming' Daniel equated to claiming his accomplishments - having him would be like having the ultimate status symbol. 

"Succinctly put," Luena smiled at her. "The defeat of Ra and the ultimate victory over the troublesome race who'd been responsible for his own drubbing all in one neat, convenient package. Daniel. Which he then presents to his underlords - on the eve of his battle with Sokhar - as the incontrovertible proof he's the one and only king of the mountain because he succeeded where Seth, Hathor, Apophis and Ra - didn't. Like I said - brilliant." 

"Scheming, lying son of a bitch!" Jack snarled. "All that crap he's been feeding Daniel about 'caring' about him and all he's wanted all along is a fucking TROPHY he can trot out in front of his troops and say, 'hey, look at me, I'm the GREATEST and here's the living, breathing proof'!" 

"And he waited for the perfect time to do it," Luena continued, her face as dark with anger as Jack's. "His underlords had to think he was losing it the way he's been carrying on with Daniel. It would have been sheer suicide to go against Sokhar with their confidence as undermined as it was becoming. It's likely half of them would have left him and jumped to support Sokhar. Which would have finished him for sure. As it is, even with the full support and faith of his followers Chronos' only real chance of winning is to attack Sokhar now, take him by surprise while he's still not ready." 

"While now, after that rousing little propaganda manoeuvre they're one hundred percent behind him and hot to kick some butt," Jack said with noticeable disgust. "He's got them so worked up they'd probably be willing to take on Sokhar with their bare hands." 

"Apophis was a gift from the gods," Luena mused. "Amonet's worst half must have been on Netu the whole time, and Chronos had to have known about it. Offered to take him in just to use him in the show." 

"At least now we know why Chronos didn't tell the other System Lords Amonet was dead," Sam offered. 

"Still hasn't told them." Jack corrected. "All he said was Daniel took her - not what really happened to her. So he's still making out like Amonet is alive and squirming on ice somewhere and only Daniel knows where she is. Why do you think that is?" 

"A live, viable queen is another potential source of power," Luena explained. "For all the rest of the Goa'uld know Daniel could have her hidden away somewhere making new larvae and Jaffa for Chronos. Also, by holding her, Daniel and ultimately Chronos, is holding Apophis' power and experiential contribution to the genetic memory of the Goa'uld hostage." 

"My brain is starting to hurt," Jack complained. 

"I told you this reproductive stuff was complicated, " Luena grinned. "The Goa'uld are not exactly what you'd call an altruistic race. Especially toward each other. While their needs for power and fending off each other require them to be astonishingly prolific, only a small handful of them will ever get to be in a position of real temporal and reproductive power over the rest of their fellows. Therefore the more mature, implanted Goa'uld you can generate with your experiential imprint the better as they will naturally tend to support you, if only because they hope, knowing everything you know, they'll one day get a chance to replace you. Being prolific also means you can sacrifice a bunch of them. They are the basis of your army, future supporters and cannon fodder all at the same time." 

"Too much information!" Jack groaned. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Jack, one good thing that's come of all of this is by making Daniel a 'trophy' as you will, Chronos has virtually guaranteed he won't be implanted." 

"How's that?" Jack shot back. 

"Well, think about it for a minute. Daniel's value to him - or any other Goa'uld who'd want him for the same reason - rests solely in who he is and what he's done. The Goa'uld maintain the belief nothing of the host survives in the aftermath of an implantation. Therefore if Daniel was taken as a host he wouldn't be DANIEL anymore." 

"Just another...host," Jack said bitterly. "Nice to know he doesn't have to worry about that happening, anyway." 

"Well, one thing's for sure," Sam spared the frowning colonel a concerned look before continuing. "Chronos made his play and his underlords bought it." 

"Wonder how long it will be before the Tok'ra get wind of it?" Luena asked. 

"Wonder if they'll bother to TELL us about it," Jack added. 

"Indeed," Teal'c commented, finally breaking his deeply pensive silence. "Whether or not they choose to provide us with this information will indicate the nature of the sincerity of their avowed intentions to fully cooperate with us." 

"What he said," Jack nodded. "You'd better believe I won't be giving them a damned thing, no matter if they tell us or not. We've been boned by them too many times to let one potential lapse of honesty impress me." 

"Speaking of the Tok'ra, sir," Sam ventured. 

"Crap!" Jack cried, slapping his forehead. "How long have we been gone? Bet they're all still sitting there staring at each other. Somebody come up with something to tell them, I'm taking this lie off." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"My Lord Chronos." 

That voice again. Had heard it before, while he was drifting in and out. Vaguely familiar, but couldn't quite - damn, hard to concentrate. 

"How is he, Doctor?" 

That voice he knew. The other man - doctor? THAT'S why the voice was familiar. The doctor from Toris Nar. The one Chronos had summoned to look after him - after - that night. But that was - he was still here? 

"He rests, my lord." 

Why was he still here? And sounding rather nervous? 

"There was considerable blood loss, but he responded very well to the replacement injection." 

Whoa. Sounding even more nervous. Replacement? 

"I - I had previously tested the procedure on other subjects, Lord! Since you graciously bestowed this appointment upon me I have used the time to become fully acquainted with human anatomy and physiology. There are some differences between human and Asar, but I assure you" 

Appointment? What was going on here? Daniel tried to force himself to focus, tried to push past the lethargy clinging to his mind and body threatening to pull him back down into unconsciousness. Getting unexpected tactile assistance in his endeavour. 

Someone was sitting down on the bed beside him. Touching. Touching something on his chest. 

"This is less efficient than the healing device. Still, after what happened the last time" 

Chronos. Last time? That's right, hadn't used the device, had sent for a doctor. He'd wondered why, but hadn't asked. Something had happened? Damn. Touching him. Always touching him. 

"What is this?" 

"A - a dermal regeneration patch, Lord. The wound itself was rather deep, but clean. Relatively easy to suture. However, the trauma to the tissue was too extensive for simple surface regenerative stimulus, as before. Therefore the patch - is necessary. It will hasten the healing process and completely eliminate any possibility of - uh - scarring." 

"Ah. That is good. I would not wish him to be...imperfect." 

No damaged goods for the high and mighty System Lord, huh? No blemishes, scars or wrinkles? Touching him. Still touching him. 

"When can this be removed?" 

"There is no need, Lord. The body will assimilate the patch as part of the healing process. He - his condition is stable. He will want to sleep for the next few days, but after that time he will be fully healed and back to normal." 

Fully healed, anyway. Get back to you on the 'normal' part. 

"Definitely less efficient than the healing device. But it cannot be helped. Thank you, Doctor. You have done well. You will be suitably rewarded for your service." 

"I thank you, Lord. It is my - my honour to serve." 

The doctor sounded like he was about to pass out from terror. No wonder. Tough spot he was in. He screwed up even an iota he was dead meat. No pressure. Daniel knew he really should try and say something, to thank the man, try and put his mind at ease, find out what was going on, but it was hard to muster the energy. Hard to open his eyes, even. 

"Thank you," Daniel managed to gasp out. 

"You are awake!" Chronos cried joyfully. 

"Yes," he gasped again, clutching at the hand cupping his cheek to get the System Lord's attention while grabbing a handful of the material clothing the chest of the man leaning over him. He needed to get up, needed to talk to the Doctor - had to get Chronos to listen to him. 

"Doctor," his tongue fumbled around the word, but somehow got it out as he struggled to get to a sitting position using his purchase on the man sitting beside him to pull himself up. 

Chronos wasn't helping. Was in fact proving to be extremely unhelpful by pushing him back onto the bed he was trying to escape from. 

"Rest," Chronos soothed, "be still." Daniel violently shook his head and fought back. 

"No! Want to - want to talk to the Doctor." 

"Come here!" Chronos immediately snapped. 

"God!" Daniel groaned. "Not like THAT!" 

The other man was instantly at his side. Only when he could see the more than slightly terrified face of his physician did Daniel allow himself to be lowered back onto the bed. 

He extended a hand to the doctor, which the man took after an uncertain pause and an apprehensive, confirming glance at Chronos. 

"Thank you," Daniel said to the doctor. "Don't be frightened. I remember you from before. I never got a chance to talk to you - find out - what's your name?" 

"Aldis Lon, Lord," the doctor said quickly. 

"Daniel. My name's Daniel. I'm nobody's 'Lord'. Certainly not yours." Daniel threw off the deeply compelling urge to sleep as he turned his focus to Chronos. "What is he doing here?" he asked the System Lord, who was looking back at him rather fondly, following up the looking with some gentle stroking of his hair. Daniel fought down the twinge of automatic annoyance the intimate gesture evoked in him and struggled to stay on topic. 

"I wished him to remain," Chronos said quietly. "The violence of your physical reaction to the healing device left me unwilling to chance its further use on you for any reason. Yet it was not unreasonable to assume there might be future occasions when you might require medical attention." The System Lord didn't even blink at Daniel's reactive snort, continuing with his explanation. "I prefer to be prepared for any and all contingencies." 

"So, once you had him here, you just, basically - kept him," Daniel frowned unhappily as he turned his head to look at the doctor. Feeling more than a little sick as the implications of what he'd just heard went home. The man's long, gaunt face was almost ashen with fear. He licked his lips hastily, his large, pale eyes darting nervously between the other two other men in the room. 

"My - my Lord Chronos was most respectful," the doctor ventured in a slightly wavering voice. "I am a very fortunate man. It was a great honour to be - to be chosen for such an important position. My government was most eager I should accept." 

"So it's my fault you're here," Daniel said sadly. "I'm - I'm sorry. Believe me, I know what it feels to be held somewhere against your will." 

"I am happy to serve, Lord!" the doctor said quickly, with desperate fear. 

Daniel inwardly castigated himself for the terrible position he'd just put the doctor in. 

"It's all right, it's okay, I'm sure you are. Don't worry. You've got nothing to fear from anyone here," he smiled broadly at the doctor, trying to reassure him. 

A quick glance at Chronos conveyed to him the System Lord was practically oblivious to anything the doctor had said. He was much too busy staring dotingly down at him. While he was inwardly dismayed at the reason, Daniel was glad for the effect. As long as Chronos was mooning over him he wasn't terrifying the doctor at the same time as he was trying to calm the poor man down. 

Of course, the most effective way of assuring the doctor would relax would be to get Chronos to leave the room entirely, but as there was very probably little chance that would happen Daniel knew he was just going to have to make do with being a distraction. 

The very least he could do under the circumstances. 

"Do you have a family, Aldis?" Daniel asked the doctor in as soothing a tone as he could manage. 

An expression of deep sorrow flared briefly across the man's lined and wary face before he instantly suppressed it. 

"Yes, Lord," Aldis replied in a stiff, controlled voice. "A wife. Two sons. A daughter. They are on Toris Nar. They are - they are very proud of me and the honour which has been bestowed upon me." 

Yeah, sure. Youbetcha. 

"Daniel," Daniel said gently. "I'm sure they miss you very much. You must miss them as well." 

The doctor trained his eyes upon a distant spot beyond him, not looking at the man addressing him who could plainly see the pain the other was trying to conceal. 

"I know what that feels like, too," Daniel told him softly. "I'm sorry." 

That made Aldis finally look at him. A brief glance of aching sympathy arced between them. Perfect resonance to their reciprocal conditions. Maybe he couldn't help himself, but Daniel knew he'd be damned if he sat back and let some other poor soul go through the same kind of hell because of a tyrant's whim. 

"Well, let's just see what we can do about your situation," Daniel promised him. "I'd be grateful if you'd look after my friends as long as you have to be here. Which won't be for much longer. When I'm feeling better we'll see what we can do about making some other arrangements and getting you back home where you belong. I promise." 

"If it pleases you to send this one home it shall be so." Chronos' unsuspected confirmation startled Daniel. He glanced quickly at the System Lord, to find him still smiling indulgently at him, but obviously far more aware of the conversation than his pervious seeming absorption had led Daniel to believe. 

Ah, so Chronos could both drool and listen at the same time. Multi-tasking. Fine. Saved him from unnecessary explanations. A piece of information to keep in mind, as well. 

"It does," Daniel informed him fervently. 

Chronos inclined his head in a faint nod, and then went back to the smiling, adoring and stroking. "Whatever pleases you," he murmured. Daniel only just barely resisted the urge to inform him what would really please him and looked away again. Back to the doctor. 

Who was staring at him, utter disbelief mingling with the desperate hope on his face. 

"You're going home," Daniel told him firmly. "And until you do, you've got nothing more to fear from anyone here. Okay?" 

"Yes," Aldis breathed fervently, his eyes over-bright with gratitude and the beginnings of tears. "Thank you - Daniel." 

"Now you've got it," Daniel grinned at him. "I'm fine now. You don't need to be here anymore, so you can go. Really, it's okay. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. That's a promise." 

Aldis said nothing, simply nodded. But the look in his eyes told Daniel he had no doubt the promise he'd just been given was going to be kept. Good to know they understood each other. 

**_You're a good man, Daniel Jackson._**

_Yeah. Whatever._

**_Now - about these unfortunate tendencies you've been demonstrating lately toward engaging in heroic gestures..._**

_Not now, Jack, okay? I've still got snakeboy here, doing the doting maniac thing all over me. One crisis at a time, 'kay?_

**_Wish that asshole would keep his hands to himself._**

_You and me both._

Chronos waited until the doctor had left the suite before resuming his fond stroking of Daniel's head. "You never cease to amaze me," he chuckled. "Such a fuss over a mere servant." 

"There's nothing 'mere' about him," Daniel shoved the System Lord's hand aside. "He's not a 'thing' - and shouldn't be treated like one. He's a man. He's got a life. He's got feelings. They matter to him and they matter to me. Would matter to you, too, if you took the time to look at him like he was real, instead of some little puppet you can push around as it amuses you. If you took the time to get to know him seems to me we've had this conversation before. Looks like you paid as much attention to it as you do to anything else that doesn't suit you." 

"You are angry with me, now," Chronos sighed. 

"I just wish - oh God!" Daniel gave a frustrated toss of his head into the pillow. "Chronos, I'm just thrilled to death you seem so damned determined to 'please' me, but you can't keep bullying people for my sake! I'm not the only being in the universe with feelings! Making others unhappy for my 'good' does not please me. No matter the reason. Just make sure that man is safely returned to his family. With no consequences. That will please me." 

"Very well," Chronos replied, a slightly troubled frown on his face. "But there still must be one to provide the service I required of him. If it would not 'please' you should I compel another for this purpose, how then shall I replace him?" 

"Try ASKING?" Daniel sighed. "Giving them the option of choosing? I know the concept might be slightly unfamiliar to you, but trust me, it does work. You also tend to get better service from willing participants. Not scaring the shit out of them at every conceivable opportunity also works wonders for job performance as well." 

Chronos merely continued to peer intently at him, his expression becoming increasingly pensive. Weariness assailed Daniel once more. He didn't have the will or the strength to endure any more of Chronos' attentions. He just wanted him to leave him alone. 

"I'm - I'm tired," Daniel tried to turn on his side, away from Chronos, and thought better of it as the slight movement caused a stab of pain to lance through his chest. 

"Ah - shit!" he gasped. "That smarts. Let me get some rest. I've just let myself get almost sliced in two, if you will recall. Pretty stupid of me. Not only because I got in the way of someone trying to slice you up, but I did it for nothing. You knew Apophis was going to pull that stunt. Counting on it, I'll bet. Must have made you feel pretty good to see me almost get myself killed on your account. You even knew I'd do it. Can't believe I actually did it myself, but you knew. Set the whole thing up. Me, Apophis, you set both of us up. Bastard." 

"I was aware of his intentions," Chronos said gravely. "I was also aware there was a very good chance you would react exactly as you did. I admit I hoped you would make the attempt to stop him. But I did not anticipate how quickly you would act. It was never my intention to allow you to come to harm. Your injury was not a part of my plan. I would never wish to see you harmed in any way, Daniel." 

"But other than that little technicality all the players performed to expectations," Daniel said bitterly. "We all did exactly what you wanted us to do, didn't we?" 

"It was necessary," Chronos replied stonily. "I cannot afford to be perceived as weak by my underlings. Especially now. Your actions have restored their confidence in me. You have gained their respect and approval. Your position is secure. You should be pleased." 

"Pleased a bunch of snakes think I'm some kind of - mascot?" Daniel snapped. "Their big leader's trophy-boy? Oh yeah, I'm pleased. Can hardly contain the joy." 

"You are impossible," Chronos sighed once more. 

"Go away and let me get some sleep," Daniel muttered. 

**_Impossible just about covers it._**

_Shut up! You, too. Go away. Sleeping now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Off-world activation," Simmon's announcement greeted the general as he walked into the control room, summoned by the unexpected blaring of the alert klaxon. "It's an unauthorised traveller, sir," the lieutenant informed Hammond as soon as the information flashed up on his console. 

"I can see that, son," Hammond nodded tersely. "Close the iris." 

As the armed SF's pounded grimly into the gateroom the huge, segmented disc spiralled down to assume its defensive posture over the opening it protected. 

The gate stood, safely shuttered, all seven chevrons softly glowing, back lit by the muted, dancing light of the obstructed event horizon. A tense silence throttled the control room as its occupants stood staring at the dull, sullen surface of the iris. 

"Sir!" Simmons cried out. "The iris - it's - it's" 

It was indeed. Wavering, blurring. Apprehension gripped Hammond. He leaned forward, clutching the microphone, about to give the order to the SF's to open fire when a figure walked calmly through the obstruction as if it didn't exist, took a few steps down the ramp and then stopped. A very familiar figure. 

"Hold your fire!" Hammond yelled into the mike. "Stand down." After taking another look at the man standing up on the ramp glaring stonily up at him - just to make sure he wasn't seeing things - Hammond frowned and walked swiftly from the control room on his way to greet their unexpected visitor. 

Who, true to the sweet and agreeable nature he'd generously displayed during the course of his previous visit, looked dourly at the approaching general and got straight to the point before Hammond had a chance to open his mouth. 

"Take me to Doctor Jackson," Omac announced flatly. "My business is with him." 

"Welcome to Earth, Omac," Hammond said equably, trying to suppress the automatic irritation this man evoked in his presence simply by breathing. "Pleasure to see you again." 

"Please inform Doctor Jackson I need to see him," Omac responded dryly. "I am here on the behest of my government to deliver a summons to him. I wish to discharge my duty as quickly possible." 

"I'm afraid Doctor Jackson is not available at the moment," Hammond answered tersely, but still politely. "Something I can help you with?" 

"No." Omac favoured him with a withering look. "Make him available. Immediately." 

"That is one request I sincerely wish I could comply with," Hammond told him with frank sadness, all desire to fight with the man draining out of him. 

The change in Hammond seemed to pierce the cocoon of arrogance surrounding the haughty Tollan. 

"Something has happened," he stated, peering sharply at the general. "Tell me!" 

"I would be happy to, sir," Hammond replied. "If you will come with me, we'll sit down and I'll bring you up to speed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He wasn't alone in the room. 

He'd been drowsing comfortably, allowing himself to drift gradually toward awareness, enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of being able to do so without the transition being accompanied by a rude shock. He hadn't realized how truly he'd adapted to the perils of his new reality until the warning feeling of 'presence' jangled him instantly alert. 

Not just 'presence', but danger. 

Daniel's eyes flew open, his body jerking reactively in alarm. Kirma was standing over him, her inhuman eyes brightly blazing in a mocking, leering mask. She looked insane. 

Oh my, this was worse than waking up to Chronos. 

Daniel barely had time to utter a small squeak of alarm before she lunged forward, leaping onto the bed, reaching for him. Covetous, lustful hatred marred her face as her fingers clawed through the air. 

"You will serve MY purposes," she snarled as she grabbed his head and started to draw him mesmerized, dreading and helpless up toward her twisting, parting lips. 

"May I be of assistance, Master?" A strong, determined, definitely challenging male voice sheared through them. 

Startled by the unexpected interruption both Daniel and Kirma reacted instantly by pulling apart in opposite directions. She dropped him and leapt up from the bed as swiftly as she had hurled herself upon it. As soon as his head hit the pillow Daniel was rolling away from her as quickly as he could. His desperate bid to distance himself came to an undignified conclusion as he reached the edge of the bed. Daniel tumbled to floor swathed in the tangling confusion of bedding he'd taken with him on his swift trip over and down. 

The swaddled man kicked out, frustrated, trying to free himself. After a brief but successful struggle with the bedclothes Daniel emerged and peered warily over the side of the bed, to be promptly astonished at the identity of the 'interruption'. 

Not only who it was, but also how he had changed. 

Tomas was swiftly descending the steps from the suite's upper level, moving toward a trembling, furious Kirma with a calm authority reinforced by his attire. No longer wearing the white garment of the slave, Tomas' large, muscular frame was encased in a black leather, metal studded jump suit emblazoned with Chronos' Taurus insignia on the left breast. The garment looked distinctly like a uniform. However, it was one completely unlike any uniform Daniel had ever seen anyone on the ship wear, human or Jaffa. 

What was more - what was even more extraordinary - Tomas was armed! A zat gun was holstered and suspended from the belt around his waist. Daniel took in the changes in his friend's appearance with bewilderment. However, while he might be confused by this unexpected development, his disorientation was nothing compared to the frustrated displeasure on the face of the woman currently being confronted by someone she clearly considered had no business interfering with hers. 

"I must ask you why you are here," Tomas addressed Kirma calmly, but firmly as he planted himself in an authoritative stance before her and folded his arms sternly across his chest. 

"I am Daniel's personal attendant," Kirma answered him with withering disdain. "I was merely ascertaining if he was well and if there was anything he required of me. Not that I need explain my actions to you - human!" 

Daniel didnt think he was imagining it - Tomas blinked slightly at the sneering contempt in the utterance of the word 'human'. It wasn't fear, it was something else. With a slight shock Daniel suddenly realized, after taking in the way the two looked at each other, they knew each other. Knew each other well. 

Of course, Ariana had mentioned Tomas spending too much time with the Tok'ra. They knew each other? At one time - trusted each other? 

Now they were facing off and staring one other down as if they were mortal enemies. Certainly there was no question from his stance and expression Tomas regarded the Tok'ra woman as a visible, viable threat. No longer a friend, or an ally. Any lingering doubts Daniel might have entertained there was even a particle of hope Kirma could be trusted were instantly eradicated by the sight of Tomas' unwavering mistrust. 

He hadn't known the young man long, but Daniel was sure of what he did know about him. Tomas was no fool. However he'd managed to come by his spirit and his instincts given the conditions he'd been raised in both were equally strong and true. 

"With respect," Tomas replied with a slight, knowing smile. "That is where you are wrong. Chronos has graciously appointed me as Lord Daniel's Protector, and has left me with certain instructions. In this capacity, and with the authority Chronos has given me, I must inform you it is His wish Lord Daniel remain undisturbed during the period of his convalescence. When Lord Daniel requires you, he will send for you. Until he does I must respectfully ask you to leave and to not return until you are sent for. That is your wish, is it not, Lord?" Tomas directed toward the man crouching warily behind the bed. 

Daniel blinked, realizing the question had been directed at him. "Um, uh, yes!" he stuttered after a slight pause. "Yes! Leave - she - she should definitely leave. Don't need her, don't want her, out she goes!" 

Kirma whirled and shot him a brief but deeply venomous look before rounding again on Tomas. "How dare you presume to speak to me in such a fashion! Slave!" she spat at him. "Leave my sight this instant! Obey me!" 

Daniel watched his friend's dark eyes flicker with an unreadable emotion. For a heart-stopping second he was afraid Tomas was about to cede to Kirma's authority. But there wasn't so much as a tremor of doubt or any evidence of intimidation apparent in the determination of Tomas' sturdy and formidable stance. Everything about him screamed 'someone is leaving, all right, and it isn't going to be me'. 

"With respect, I will speak to you however it pleases my lord I should. In his absence Chronos has given me the authority to be the agent of Lord Daniel's wishes as well his Protector. I assure you, Lord Chronos desires you to obey me as you would him." 

Tomas paused, unfolded his arms and revealed a thick gold bracelet set with a large blue crystal encircling his left wrist. An ironic expression played across his face as his fingers hovered over the stone on the bracelet. 

"However, if you doubt me, I can consult Chronos on your behalf for confirmation of my mandate." Tomas smiled mockingly at Kirma. "I am sure our God will not mind being distracted from his business on Sauroc to assuage your doubts about his expressed wishes and provisions for the welfare of his Kal ni esh. Our lord has shown himself to be quite considerate and forgiving of those who doubt or question his wisdom and authority. Shall I call him?" 

"That - that will not be necessary," Kirma's voice was barely a whisper. She was trying to continue to go for haughty in the midst of 'not having a damned leg to stand on' and only succeeded in looking desperately thwarted. But evidently she was not about to be chased from the room without trying to put a respectable face on her previously questionable activities. 

"Is there anything you require, Lord?" she asked Daniel stiffly, not meeting his eyes as she addressed him, and still not quite managing to get the last word out without sounding as if she was going to throw up from saying it. 

Daniel found himself having a similar reaction from having to hear her say it. Or just plain having to hear her say anything at all. 

"Nope," he shook his head emphatically. "Don't need a damned thing except you gone. There's the door," he said, making a vague gesture toward it. "Bye." 

She forced herself to bow, then turned and stalked swiftly toward the stairs. Tomas tracked her with his eyes until she had at last gone, his face sombre and troubled. 

"She was a friend, once," he murmured. "Though it would seem she is one no longer." 

"Oh, I'm thinking that's a fairly safe assumption," Daniel agreed grudgingly as he began to try hauling himself up from the floor. 

The sound of Daniel's voice roused Tomas from his regretful contemplation. "Daniel!" he cried, delight evident in both his tone and his expression. The large, black-clad man was at his side in several quick bounds. Daniel swiftly had a welcome helping hand. Not that he really needed one, but he was certainly glad to have it. Between the two of them they soon had him and his bedding more comfortably situated. Tomas gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze and then sat down on the bed beside him. 

"It is good to see you well again, Daniel," Tomas told him with his customary deeply intense and completely honest fervour. Tomas didn't so much tell you things as impress them right into your being. "We were very concerned about you. Ariana has been frantic. No one was allowed access to this room, and until Chronos made me your Protector we did not know \- " 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Daniel soothed, trying to calm the enthusiastic man as well as get a word in edgewise. "I'm flattered you were worried, but why were you - how did you know?" 

"The ceremony was transmitted through the entire ship," Tomas supplied energetically. "We saw everything!" 

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed, distressed they'd had to see - all that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. What - how long - whoa! Nothing!" he blinked in disbelief as he ran a hand across the bare, unsullied skin of his chest. This was the first time he'd looked at himself since waking up. "Not even a scratch. That stuff is really - I'll bet Janet would kill to get her hands on some of it." 

"Janet?" 

"A friend," Daniel told Tomas with a rueful grin. "My doctor. From home. You'd like her. She and Ariana would get on like a house on fire. It's not important now." Daniel waved aside the confusion blossoming across Tomas' youthful, earnest face at the unfamiliar colloquialism. He didn't want to explain the remark any more than he wanted to talk about Janet. Or home for that matter. 

"You have been asleep for the past day and a half," Tomas told him, evidently clueing into his need for a 'sit rep', as Jack would put it. "We are currently orbiting Sauroc. Sokhar's home world." 

"And - the war?" Daniel queried. 

"All but over, from what I have been able to learn," Tomas returned, excitement glinting in his dark eyes. "Sokhar was taken completely by surprise. In his arrogance it seemed he made little provision for planetary defences. There was little resistance. Chronos has been on Sauroc for nearly half a day." 

"Presumably with Nah'tak as well," Daniel mused. "Which is why you are here? Very glad you are here, by the way," he gave Tomas an emphatic, grateful glance. "I have no idea what Kirma was up to but I'm guessing I wouldn't have liked it much." 

Tomas nodded, his entire body taut with intensity. "She is becoming a great concern to us. Behaving more and more like those who enslave us, the ones she and her fellows told us they had come to free us from. They had been friends to us, we had helped them, but now, she shuns us and treats us with contempt. We do not know what has become of the other two who were like her." Tomas frowned unhappily. "We think perhaps she has killed them." Tomas turned troubled eyes upon Daniel. "I assure you, she has not always been so. What has happened to her?" 

"I have no idea," Daniel told him with sorrowful honesty. "Maybe if we knew we could do something - help her. But until we find out we're going to have to watch our backs and keep an eye on her. She's definitely up to something. I'll tell you though, I feel a lot better now that I know I'm not completely alone with having to deal with her." 

Tomas flushed a deep, proud red, so pleased with Daniel's relief and expressed confidence it was almost painful to behold. "No, Daniel," he said with vehement certainty and determination, "you are no longer alone. I swear it, and Chronos has given me the opportunity to make it so." 

"Yes," Daniel asked with interest. "Tell me about that. How has this," he waved at Tomas, making a gesture to indicate his new clothes, "all this come about?" 

Tomas needed little coaxing. He was fairly bursting with the urge to share. "Chronos summoned me before we departed for Sauroc," the young man enthused. "You had been tended to and were newly resting from your wounds. Sleeping. Vulnerable," Tomas added with significant emphasis. "Chronos did not want you to be without companionship during times when neither he nor Nah'tak could be spared their duties to be with you. He expressed to me the certainty you would feel more comfortable given into the protection of one you already knew and trusted, one whom he also deemed capable of protecting you. He asked me if I would accept - " 

"What did you just say?" Daniel interrupted, startled. "He - he asked you? Explained himself to you? Gave you a CHOICE?" 

"Yes!" Tomas grinned. "I was as surprised as you, my Lord. But then, everyone knows the gods are crazy." 

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "Won't get any argument from me on that one. And please, when it's just the two of us, stick to Daniel if you wouldn't mind. Leave that 'Lord and God' stuff at the door. Makes my skin crawl." 

"But I do not want to be disrespectful, Lord," Tomas threw him a teasing smile. "You are in fact a god now, are you not?" 

"I most certainly are - I mean am not!" Daniel told him disgustedly. "I don't care what Chronos says, trust me, I haven't got a divine bone in my body. Believe me, I should know. What's more, I want to make that plain to our people as soon as possible. No way I want them - what? What's the matter? What have I said?" 

Tomas was wearing an alarming mournful expression on his face. "I wish it could be so, for your sake, Daniel. Unfortunately it is not that simple," Tomas explained with frank sadness. "Those of us who seek to understand the true nature of these beings who enslave us are very few. To most of my people and the Jaffa who serve Chronos you are now every bit as divine as the others of his kind who would have us see them as such. To try and deny your divinity to our kin and the Jaffa would not only not be understood by them, but might also be dangerous." Tomas looked down at the hands tightly clasped in his lap, his face strained with the pure force of his heart-felt concern. 

"I know your new situation does not please you, Daniel. I know it distresses you to be forced to accept reverence you do not feel you deserve. But I am your friend, and because I am I must tell you this. You cannot afford to be anything less than what Chronos has declared you to be with all who serve him, the humble and the proud. As things are now, they would not understand anything else." 

Daniel drew his arms around himself and bowed his head as the unwelcome but undeniable truth in Tomas' deeply honest words weighed upon him. 

"Chronos said much the same thing to me," Daniel finally admitted in a low, bitter voice. "I didn't want to listen to him. He's got every reason to lie to me. But you - " he turned and met the warm, dark eyes of the man beside him, "you've only ever told me the truth. Guess it's time I got smart and started listening." 

Tomas said nothing, and Daniel spent a few moments in the bleak contemplation of his new reality, despairing at the unwelcome distance his 'divinity' would put between him and the people he cared for. As things were now As things were now? Wait a minute. 

"Wait a minute!" Daniel cried suddenly, turning once again to the man beside him, a distinctly happier expression on his face. "Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems. Maybe I can turn this thing around, do something constructive with it. What you said - as things are now. What if I tried going with it rather than fighting it? Maybe I can make this 'god' business work for all of us, use it to change your people's frame of reference. If I have to be a 'god' I'll be a different kind than they're used to. Give them \- give them a different definition of God!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_No, no really, Jack. I'm fine now. To look at me you'd never even know anything happened._

**_I'm sure it makes Chronos very happy to know he's still got undamaged goods._**

_Wouldn't know. He's still on Sauroc. From what I hear he's pretty much kicked Sokhar's butt and is taking an inventory of all his new toys._

**_Gotten rid of a rival and cleaned up in the bargain? Sweet. The Tok'ra will be pitching fits when they get wind of this. Serves 'em right. They helped._**

_Whatever. Trying to keep up with all this plotting and scheming - it's getting a bit overwhelming. Right now, it's quiet. I know it won't stay this way, but for now, it's quiet._

**_Huh, I hear ya. Listen, you could be having some company soon. The Tok'ra are going to try and get someone else on the ship to take the place of the chick who's gone bonzo on you. Pull her out and ship her home in the bargain._**

_Please do. She's getting - well, let's just say I won't be at all sorry to see her taken home and uh - dried out. The sarcophagus is to blame? I'll be sure to stay well clear of it. Seeing what it's done to Kirma She 's definitely dangerous. Completely out of control. I'm not sure what she was up to when she was here earlier, but if it hadn't been for Tomas_

**_This kid is okay, then, is he? Chronos has someone watching your back full time? Someone you can actually turn your back on?_**

_Yeah, Jack, he's great. The perfect choice. I don't know how Chronos does it, but he doesn't miss a trick. He doesn't do anything without a reason, either. He has to know something's not right about Kirma, maybe he even knows she's Tok'ra. But for some reason he's letting her run. He's up to something._

**_Careful, sounds like you're almost admiring the snake._**

_He's formidable, Jack, and he's damned smart. I'd be a fool not to respect the reality of the threat he represents._

**_Point taken. Anyway, about the Tok'ra - they're hoping to take advantage of the fact they've got guys on some of the other ships in Chronos' little invasion fleet. They're trying to arrange for a few 'inter-ship' personnel transfers before Chronos disperses the fleet again and fucks off into the blue. This is probably the best shot they're ever going to have at getting more guys on board.... Nobody's telling us how it's going. Or if it's going._**

_Well, in case they can't pull it off before Chronos leaves, our next port of call is going to be a planet called Toris Nar. That is if I have anything to say about it. I've made a promise I fully intend Chronos to keep. No gate there, I'm afraid. I don't know how you'll be able pass it on to the Tok'ra without letting on how you know, but there it is, anyway._

**_Filed away, Danny. You sure - you sure you're okay?_**

_Yeah, Jack, I'm sure. I'm okay._

**_Okay. What? Crap, Carter wants to talk to me. We're going slightly stir-crazy here. Too much talking, not enough action. We all want to get you out of there, not just sit around and endlessly discuss our options. Damned snakes just love to talk._**

_You go ahead and talk to Sam, Jack. Say hi for me. I'm going to go and say a proper thank you to someone now I'm up and about._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Spit it out, Carter," Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He hated it when Carter went all diplomatic on him. The sound of crunching eggshells was getting positively deafening. 

"Well, sir, I've been thinking," Carter had that 'I just know you're not going to like this' set to her mouth. Jack suppressed an impulse to groan. 

"What - again?" he grinned, hoping she would respond to his attempt to tease and lighten up. She just narrowed her eyes at him. So much for levity. 

"I'm not sure what this has to do with anything. It could be nothing. It's just everything Luena was telling us - I couldn't help but start thinking about - " 

"CARTER!" Jack grated. "Before they put me out to pasture? Please?" 

She flashed him an annoyed glance and gave a determined toss of her head. "I was thinking about what Luena was saying about why Chronos picked Daniel. If, as she claims, it was all about what he'd done making him the best choice, well frankly, sir, he isn't. You are." 

"Come again?" Jack gaped at her. 

"Okay, both of you got Ra. Both of you were only an assist on Seth," she grinned impudently at him, "just to remind you. Nirti was a group effort. You scored ahead on points with Hathor, then Daniel evened it up with Amonet, but you're still the better choice." 

"Oh, pray continue," Jack drawled sarcastically. "Don't stop here. This is doing wonders for my ego." 

"Of the two of you, you're the bigger threat," Sam explained. "You're the soldier. Daniel isn't. You're also the leader of SG-1. If Chronos was strictly going for the biggest 'trophy' he could bag, what would be more impressive than claiming he had the leader of the team which had done the most damage to Goa'uld-dom. That would have to be far and away more impressive than capturing the team's archaeologist." 

"Huh," Jack grunted, a bit taken aback by the blunt truth of the logic. "I see what you mean. Maybe it is the big blue eyes after all." 

"It's definitely something, sir," Sam continued in a slightly gentler tone. "What, I don't know, but - " 

"Colonel O'Neill!" Both Sam and Jack jumped, startled by the sound of a voice neither one of them thought they would ever hear again. A voice uttering his name in a tone suggesting the speaker was none too thrilled with renewing the acquaintance of the man he was all but yelling at. 

One look at the face of the man standing in the doorway who was also the owner of said voice was all it took to confirm the suspicion. 

They had visitors! A pair of them. Blast from the past, time! Jack tried to bury his astonishment as he flung a brash rejoinder at the two new arrivals, the one who had taken his name in vain looking very much as if he wanted to take him outside and go a few rounds with him. 

Still as sweet tempered as ever, it would seem. 

"Omac!" Jack grimaced at him. "Nareem! Long time no see. What brings you to this neck of the woods? The Nox too nice for your liking?" 

"How could you have allowed this to happen to Daniel?" Omac challenged darkly. 


	15. Chapter 15

  
_Daniel? Since when is he 'Daniel' to you?_

"Excuse me?" Jack realized he was on his feet, only Carter's firm hand on his arm preventing him from leaping across the room and politely compelling Prince Charming to accept a few etiquette lessons. Jack swallowed his indignation and allowed himself to be reined in by his 2IC as it seemed His Rudeness from Tollan was suffering similar restraint from Nareem. 

Omac took a deep breath, glanced at the man by his side, and then sighed resolutely. "My apologies," he began once more in a voice rasping with self-control. "I must not allow my personal - Colonel O'Neill," the Tollan turned steely eyes upon the man he was addressing as he squared his shoulders and brushed off Nareem's hand. "I was sent by my government to your Stargate Command to summon Doctor Jackson to Triad. When I arrived there General Hammond informed me of - " 

"We know where Daniel is," Jack interjected, not unkindly. He couldn't blame Omac for being outraged at hearing about Daniel's current circumstances. Which he plainly was, although he was making a rather heroic effort to suppress it for the sake of whatever it was he'd come to see them about. That in itself was enough to impress Jack and make him inclined to cut the guy a little slack for all he'd seemed to be just this side of an asshole through most of the last time they'd had the dubious pleasure of his company. 

Hey, anyone who liked Daniel couldn't be all bad. 

"What can we do for you, Omac?" Jack smiled as he sat back down and waved at the two Tollan men to make themselves as comfortable as they could on the rocks passing for furniture in this place. 

Omac gave a curt, acknowledging nod as he stiffly assumed the nearest seat. Nareem hesitated, daring to venture an optimistic smile in the direction of Carter before he too sat down. Jack didn't miss the slight blush tinting the major's cheeks as she in turn moved to make it unanimous. 

"Doctor Jackson is summoned to Triad on behalf of an Abydonian named Aysha who has asked for our help." 

"Aysha!" Jack said excitedly. "He's okay? He's with you guys? He wants \- you want Daniel to go - where is this taking place?" 

"On the new homeworld, Tollana," Omac responded tersely. 

"But we sent you to the Nox planet," Sam said to Nareem. 

"The Nox and the Tollan were able to devise a way to get us there," Nareem replied to her in a quiet tone accompanied by yet another warm smile. 

Jack was barely aware of the exchange. His mind was racing with implications. This - this could be it. This could be the way. The Tollan didn't seem to be scared by the Goa'uld, and if the technology they'd already demonstrated was any indication of some of the other stuff they had cluttering up the homeworld they probably didn't need to be. Worried about the Goa'uld, that is. 

Which meant if he could get Daniel there, and if the Tollan had anything corresponding to the concept of sanctuary or asylum then once Daniel was on Tollana Chronos could just damned well whistle for him. Maybe it would mean Daniel would end up being stuck on Tollana, but so what? He'd be free. 

He'd be free. 

Yeah, like that would happen. Chronos would have to let Daniel go first. Like he would. Jack felt his hopes crashing about him as swiftly as they'd briefly swelled and suddenly emerged startled from the wreckage as he realized Omac was speaking to him. 

"Once I had learned of Doctor Jackson's situation I returned to Tollana for instructions," the Omac was explaining in a low, emotionless voice. "Aysha still wants Daniel to attend his Triad, but if it is not possible for me to locate him in the time I have been allotted to do so, and if Chronos does not agree to let him participate - " 

Jack's heart lurched with sorrow at the words. Omac didn't look any happier to be saying them. 

"Aysha has asked for you and your team to take his place if Doctor Jackson is unable to answer the summons." Omac's face was grey with suppressed concern. He looked very much as if he wanted to be sick. Jack could relate. 

"Happy to help out," Jack said crisply as he peered intently at the man whom he'd formerly never thought of as being anywhere near capable of the amount of decorum he was now demonstrating. The guy was being so good it spooked him. 

Jack didn't know what was going on with the normally rude Tollan, but he'd gotten to be as old as he was by learning to trust his instincts and they were telling him Omac was up to more than he was saying. However, this wasn't an insight giving Jack any particular grief. Omac liked Daniel. Whatever the guy was holding back, whether he was up to saying or not, it was definitely on the good news side. 

Which was nice, for a change. Jack's eyes met with Omac's, locked and held. Oh yeah, they were definitely on the same page. Omac really had only one item on his personal agenda and it wasn't being a messenger for his government. Despite their past differences of opinion and the man's glaring lack of inter-personal skills, Jack decided he could get to like him. Knew instantly and implicitly he could trust him. 

"So, what do you want us to do?" Jack asked him. 

"Nareem will take you and your team back to Tollana," Omac answered. "I will remain here. It is my hope the Tok'ra and their connections will enable me to locate Chronos. My government is making attempts to contact him, so far without success." 

"Last we heard he was kicking the snot out of Sokhar," Jack supplied. 

"Yes," Omac frowned. "So I was informed. Unfortunately it is unlikely I would be able to reach Sauroc in time. From what little information the Tok'ra have received from operatives aboard some of the other vessels in Chronos' fleet, his business on Sauroc is almost concluded." 

"So he'll be shoving off again," Jack said. "Where he's headed next, anyone's guess." Anyone that is, except him. 

"We are hoping Chronos will acknowledge the communications the High Chancellor has sent him before he leaves Sauroc. If he does not - I am to remain here for a brief interval while every possible attempt is made to locate and contact him once again. We will do what we can to accede to Aysha's wishes, but the matter cannot be postponed indefinitely. If I cannot deliver the summons in the allotted period we will regretfully have no choice but to proceed without Daniel's participation." 

_And there goes Danny's chance out the window. Crap. Don't have any choice. Can't take the chance the time limit will run out. I HAVE to tell him._

"Uh, I don't suppose I could go with you?" Jack asked hopefully. "To go get Danny - bring him back?" What the hell. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. 

Omac actually - smiled. True, it wasn't a huge one, and it carried more than a hint of a 'what kind of a fool do you take me for' flavour to it, but it was still a smile. Jack nearly fell off his rock. 

"That would be impossible," Omac replied. "You are required on Tollana for Triad, in the event the attempt to serve Doctor Jackson is unsuccessful." 

"It was worth a shot," Jack shrugged. Omac smiled again, this time shaking his head as well. Two smiles in as many minutes. The guy was going to have to start pacing himself. All this reasonableness, all at once, might do himself an injury. 

Jack straightened up, swept his gaze across the room once and slapped his hands on his thighs in a gesture conveying as far as he was concerned the talking over now, it was time to be getting up and moving it on out. "Okay, well I can't think of anything pressing keeping me here at the moment. Carter ? You got anything on you can't tear yourself away from this minute \- didn't think so. I assume they want us on Tollana ASAP - have I got that about right?" 

Jack barely allowed for Omac's affirmative nod before he stood up and felt Carter at his side hastening to follow his lead. 

"Carter, why don't you go with Nareem and round up the rest of the kids. I'll be right with you, I just want to have a word with Omac here before we all head on out for Tollana. I assume the Tok'ra don't mind we'll be checking on out of the Underground Hilton, here, for a bit - " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You're in a good mood," Daniel ventured cautiously as he warily eyed the System Lord splayed extravagantly on the opposite side of the couch. Good mood didn't even begin to cover it. Chronos was so full of himself he was almost too big to be contained by the room. What was worse, he had a very hungry look in his eye, which Daniel was guessing had nothing to do with the meal presently laid out before them. 

"Had a full day, looting, pillaging and grinding rivals under your heel?" Daniel smiled nervously at the wolfish eyes devouring him and edged a little further away. 

Chronos picked up the goblet of wine on the table beside him, drained it in several greedy swallows and replaced it firmly on the table again, his eyes never leaving Daniel through the entire process. He leaned back against the cushions supporting him and slowly swiped the back of his hand across his mouth before replying, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. 

"I am pleased with my victory," Chronos purred, his already alarming smile widening even more. "Surely you will allow me some small celebration of my triumph?" 

"Suit yourself. It's nothing to do with me," Daniel muttered quickly. "You go right ahead and feel good about yourself. Me? I'll just be - " 

The morsel Chronos picked up from one of the plates before him and abruptly popped into Daniel's mouth interrupted the rest of his statement. The unanticipated swiftness of the action caused him to gasp with surprise and nearly choke on the piece of food. He had no choice but to quickly chew and swallow, uncomfortably aware of the new proximity Chronos had accomplished with the gambit. 

"You do not eat enough," Chronos murmured fondly as he brushed his thumb across Daniel's bottom lip. 

"Thanks, but I can manage," Daniel replied as quickly as he could. This was getting scary. He'd seen this look in the System Lord's eyes before, and he had no desire to go where it was leading. Daniel's mind worked frantically. Divert, distract, shift his focus, keep him talking - had to! 

"So what did you do to Sokhar?" he asked brightly, trying to put as much 'I'm interested, I really want to know' into it as he could, while inching away yet again. Chronos permitted his retreat, but probably only because he knew the inchee was just about to run out of couch. His next attempt to move away would land him on the floor. 

"I accepted his surrender," Chronos supplied gladly, looking extremely pleased to be asked. "He had little choice. He had not allowed for the possibility of attack and had made no provision for the eventuality of an outside assault. He truly imagined we had forgotten about him and would have sat idly by until he had returned from his exile to take us by surprise. It was a fairly bloodless victory. It was only necessary for me to mount a token show of force. I was not required to destroy either the invasion fleet or weaponry he had assembled. All of which now remains largely intact to serve me, along with his Jaffa, where once they were intended to serve him." 

"So it worked out better than you hoped," Daniel commented in what he hoped was an encouraging voice. Chronos seemed to be getting into boasting about his great deeds, the glint in his eyes becoming more self-satisfied and less predatory. Talking about himself, had to keep him talking about himself. "And Sokhar?" Daniel prompted. "He and Apophis playing footsie in a cell somewhere on board?" Now there was a terrifying thought! 

"Once I had released the captives from Netu - most of whom were happy to accept the new opportunities I presented to them to be of service to me - I sent Sokhar there to briefly rule over his new domain. His domination was brief indeed. I rather enjoyed destroying Netu." 

"You killed him," Daniel said quietly. "Just blew him up? Didn't leave him to fester on Netu where you could come back occasionally and gloat at him?" 

Chronos cocked a speculative eyebrow at him. "Why would I do something as foolish as that? Spare him, yet again, allow him to become a possible threat in the future? I was merciful and merely banished him the last time he displeased me. By his actions he demonstrated he not only did not appreciate my generosity but also was not worthy of it. This time, he received none." 

Chronos reached forward and drew an idle finger slowly along Daniel's thigh. Daniel couldn't stop himself from flinching at the contact any more than he could control the frantic hammering of his heart. 

"My two most loyal and trusted underlords are very pleased with their new appointments. They remain behind on Sauroc as joint-governors. They will expand my holdings in this sector and ensure my new interests and armada are protected." 

"Clever," Daniel said in spite of himself. "Leaving two of them to look after it all. One guy in charge might be tempted to do the same thing Sokhar did, but if they both have to share - before one could come after you he'd first have to take care of the other one - and you'd know about it long before he could hope to be a threat to you. Of course there's always the outside chance they could combine forces, but knowing how well you guys play together it's not very likely. One of them would eventually end up wanting to be the boss and the fun would start. And you'd still get wind of it in plenty of time, regardless. Not bad." 

Chronos flushed happily at Daniel's analysis. "I am truly pleased you appreciate this," he said warmly. "One will indeed keep the other in check. Plus, giving each of them a taste of independent power allows me to reward them for the services they have already rendered to me, and provides me with an opportunity to judge their fitness and loyalty. They now have the chance to show me not only what they can do with what they have been given, but how much I can truly trust them. You understand. This is gratifying." Chronos was fairly thrumming with satisfaction at Daniel's stated acknowledgement of his brilliance. 

So much for taking an interest in his 'work' as a way of cooling him off. Shit! All he'd done was make the System Lord more excited. Daniel gulped as Chronos started moving in on him again, painfully aware he had nowhere else to go but down. Oh God.. 

"Wh - what about Apophis?" Daniel prompted desperately as he ducked under the hand reaching toward his face, grabbed his own goblet and took a nervous sip of the liquid it contained. Chronos smothered a smile. 

"I tortured him to death and then revived him." Chronos gave a casual toss of his hand. "I lost count how many times." 

"Whaaa!" Daniel almost dropped the goblet he was protectively clutching. Chronos started to laugh at the horror Daniel knew had to be all over his face. 

"Why do you seem so surprised? That is precisely the kind of answer you were expecting, was it not? After all, that is the sort of monster you see in me." 

"Well, yes - I - I mean - maybe - okay - yeah!" Daniel admitted grudgingly, his face burning at the way Chronos had bluntly and unashamedly stated the obvious. "So, are you telling me you - didn't? Kill him - that is?" he asked suspiciously. 

"I did not," the System Lord teased as he took the goblet from Daniel's reluctant fingers. "I also did not torture him. Perhaps you would like to..?" Chronos generously offered as he waved the goblet suggestively before taking a healthy gulp. The lustful fire in his eyes igniting once more. 

"No, no, thanks, but I'll pass," Daniel smiled weakly, trying to keep an eye on where the System Lord's other hand was heading, his enjoyment of his role of mouse to Chronos' cat steadily declining with every tense second. "I don't understand," he started once more as the fingers of the hand in question began lazily playing with his hair. Daniel gritted his teeth and resolutely laced his own hands together in his lap. Any second now, any second he was gonna slap that hand - 

"What?" Chronos murmured dreamily, a manifestly besotted smile swarming across his features. "Why Apophis lives, while Sokhar does not?" 

"Yeah - um - that," Daniel nodded, desperate to keep the conversation going. And to have the hand stop stroking. 

Chronos shrugged, drained the second goblet and put it down. "He is yet of use to me. He has supporters, secrets he will reveal to me in time and with the proper motivation. But what does Apophis matter now?" 

Chronos sighed and drew Daniel to him in a sudden, swooping gesture. Daniel found himself abruptly crushed to the System Lord's chest, mere inches from the mouth hovering hungrily over his. 

"Thank you for Tomas," Daniel blurted out the only thing left in his head as he tried, unsuccessfully, to push away from Chronos. 

"His company pleases you?" Chronos looked delightfully surprised by the comment, and marginally less menacing as a result. "I decided to test your assertion. I asked him, I did not compel. I will admit I was surprised by his eagerness. He is refreshingly loyal to you, even if his estimation of me is not as flattering." Chronos laughed gently at the startled reaction of the man imprisoned in his embrace. 

"Some day you will understand," he soothed teasingly, "there is very little that happens in this place I am not aware of. Have no fear for your friend. As long as he serves you well he also serves me. And as long as he continues to be wisely circumspect in the expression of his opinions all will be well. However, it would not hurt if you were to - remind him \- of this." 

"I - I will," Daniel replied. "'Thank you." Shit, shit, something in the way Chronos was smiling. That was too easy, Chronos was looking too pleased with himself, something was wrong here. Daniel mustered a wary smile, desperately aware of the position he was in, every cell in his body screaming loud warnings. Trap. This was a trap. 

"Ah!" Chronos exclaimed happily, his eyes glowing with triumph. "At last I have succeeded in pleasing you! Finally, I have done something 'right' \- yes?" 

Oh God - no way he could deny it, no way he could lie. Even though admitting it - but he had no choice. 

"Yes," Daniel agreed grudgingly. "You have done something 'right'. 

Chronos beamed and hugged him possessively. "Could I not then ask for a small token of your appreciation? A kiss, nothing more?" 

"W - wh - what!" Daniel stuttered. "You want a reward?" 

The mouth was closing again, breath as hot and terrifying as the dark eyes boring into him. "I could take what I want," Chronos growled. 

"You - you could," Daniel uttered stonily as he let himself go limp and made his gaze hard and distant. If it was going to happen he couldn't stop it. But it would be against his will and there'd be no mistaking that. "But if you do - take is all you'll ever get from me. There's no way I'll ever trust you. So if take is all you know how to do - then go ahead. I can't stop you." 

Dangerous, he knew what he was saying was dangerous. This had gone way beyond playing with fire, he was toying with an atom bomb. All but daring it to go off - all over him. The System Lord trembled, the desire racking him plain not only in his devouring eyes but the rampant, raging hardness pressing into his side. Daniel took a shuddering breath, closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable. 

A tender, almost tentative brushing of fingers across his cheek, so unexpected, startled his eyes open. Chronos was shaking almost as much as he was - his eyes wide, pleading, no longer hot and consuming but almost \- almost - vulnerable. 

"I will not take," he entreated softly. "I want, I want only - I will ask. Could you not - just this once - could you not - give? Just a little?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"He was in your care and you failed to protect him." Omac's voice was harder than the stony fury in his dark, accusing eyes. 

"Even you high and mighty guys with all your gizmos wouldn't have seen Chronos coming," Jack retorted indignantly. "Though if I'd had some of your hi-tech toys I might have been able to stop him before he took Daniel away. Now, are we going to stand here wasting time throwing blame around about what's already done or are we going to DO something to help Daniel?" 

"Your team is waiting for you," Omac glared at him. "We have nothing to discuss." 

"Before you go counting me out, just answer me one question," Jack returned, barely resisting the impulse to drive a fist into Omac's disapproving face. "If you went in there with one of those - walk through the walls thingees \- could Chronos stop you from taking Daniel out of there?" 

Omac's steely gaze wavered, but he said nothing. 

"That's what you're planning to do, isn't it?" Jack pressed. "You're going in there after Daniel and you're not leaving without him. No matter what kind of trouble you might get into back home for doing it." 

"It's as much as I can do for him." Omac admitted. "Daniel risked much to deliver us from your government's hospitality. I am prepared to take the same risks for him. Unfortunately, unless I can catch up with Chronos I might not get the chance to repay him." 

"Well now then, you're wrong about us not having anything to talk about," Jack flashed him a humourless smile. "Because if it's a chance to catch up with Chronos you want, I just might be able to help you out. Only thing is - you have to promise me - " 

"Excuse me, Colonel O'Neill." 

Both men whirled at the unexpected sound of a woman's voice in the doorway. One of the Tok'ra stood there looking uncomfortable but determined. Jack had seen her around but he hadn't spoken to her. Didn't know her name. 

"My apologies for interrupting," she continued briskly. "But I was sent to inform Omac he has received an urgent communication from Tollana. If you would follow me, please." 

Omac darted a suspicious glance at Jack before nodding and starting to walk away from him toward the messenger. Jack ground his teeth with frustration as he watched the Tollan leave the room then sighed resignedly and followed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Dammit, Lu, this is like Netu all over again! What do you mean you can't go with us? Why the hell not?" 

Jack knew he was yelling at the Telshar woman but his patience quotient, already stretched almost to the limit by worrying about what sort of news Omac was getting from home, was now being sorely tested by Luena's latest inscrutable refusal to get with the program. He trusted the woman implicitly but sometimes the way she didn't say everything she knew made him nuts. 

It felt too much like getting jerked around by the Tok'ra for his liking. 

Oh, here we go. And speaking of the devil. 

"I think Luena's decision is a wise one," Martouf piped up, no doubt trying to be helpful. Jack wanted to help him through the wrong end of an event horizon. 

"Oh, and who asked YOU?" Jack snarled at him. He was aware his outburst was making Carter uncomfortable, Nareem looked as if he wanted to be elsewhere and Teal'c? Well, who knew? 

"Jack, it's too risky for me to go to Tollana!" Luena stepped forward, grabbed his arm and pulled him back from Martouf. "We don't know who's going to be there - we can't take any chance someone will see me!" 

"She's supposed to be Daniel's prisoner somewhere, sir," Carter supplied. "At least, Amonet is." 

"So?" Jack threw back at her. "So what? Amonet's dead!" 

"The Goa'uld don't know that, Jack!" Luena persisted. "But if I show up anywhere and come within fifty feet of one they're going to know! Also, if anyone sees SG-1 walking around with Apophis' Queen - I'd be difficult to explain." 

"Continuing to maintain the charade could be useful," Martouf added. 

"How?" Jack asked stubbornly. 

"Well, I can't tell you that right now," Luena grinned back at him, "but if there's even the slightest chance 'Amonet' could help Daniel, don't you think we should keep me in reserve?" 

Jack's response was cut short by Omac's entry into the gate room. 

"Chronos has contacted Tollana," the Tollan began with no prompting in a formal, remote voice. "I am to use the Stargate to travel to Nallius Prime, which is the closest planet in the gate network to Toris Nar. A ship will be waiting there with Chronos' compliments to take me to his mothership. The journey will take several days, but I am assured Chronos will wait for my arrival. I am to depart immediately. As Chronos has stated only a willingness to hear the request but has given no indication he will agree to it you are still expected on Tollana.You had something you wished to tell me?" he finished blandly, turning his gaze on Jack. 

"Just - good luck," Jack said awkwardly. "We'll be expecting to see Daniel soon." 

"You have my word," Omac informed all of them with ferocious determination. 

_You'll answer to me if you don't bring him back_ , Jack's gaze told him with equal fervour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Could you not - just this once - could you not..give? Just a little?" 

_Oh God, oh boy. Jack? No Jack. Sleeping. I know you have to do it some time, Jack, but why now? You're on your own, Daniel, don't - don't panic. Damn Chronos anyway, he's sure caught on to the 'why don't you try asking' concept rather quickly. Why do I keep forgetting how damned **smart** he is? Thinks he's found a loophole, does he? We'll just see about that._

"I just have one question," Daniel said quickly as he put a restraining hand on Chronos' chest, realising as he did so the action was more to help him feel as if he had some control over the situation than it was apt to actually give him any. 

"I need to know if you're completely clear about the concept. Do you understand 'free to choose' includes the option to refuse as well as agree? Meaning the answer can be no? You might be asking, but making a request does not obligate compliance with it. Or shouldn't, if what is being offered is indeed a true choice. So, before I give you my answer I need to know \- do I really have a choice? Am I truly allowed the dignity of saying no if I want to?" 

The System Lord's eyes narrowed and his arms tightened. Sardonic amusement danced in his eyes. 

"You are a very clever man, Daniel." 

"So are you. Answer the question." 

Chronos was visibly struggling, his 'I'm a nice guy - really!' agenda warring bitterly with his galloping desire. He still had a rein on himself, but it wasn't a degree of control giving Daniel any assurances he could talk his way out of a potential, and entirely unwanted, close encounter. 

Still, the fact he wasn't already flat on his back was remarkable. Given the System Lord's current degree of excitement Daniel marvelled he was able to coax any degree of reasonableness out of him at all. But he also wasn't kidding himself that he was still very much in it up to his back teeth. 

Holding Chronos off was not the same thing as making him back off. 

"A choice with only one permissible response would hardly be a choice," Chronos finally admitted. Not easily. "You may refuse," he said with a resigned sigh, although his possessive grip did not relent in the slightest. Nor did the frightening wildness in his eyes. 

Daniel knew he was crazy to even consider it. What he was thinking was dangerous -- insane even. Chronos was neither pliable nor easily denied his desires and he was desiring plenty right at the moment. 

But he'd also been doing a lot of talking about wanting the object of his desire to trust him, as well as putting a fair amount of effort into trying to get said object to buy what he was selling. Daniel knew he would probably live to regret the chance he was taking but he might never get a better one to put the System Lord to the test. There was only one way to find out if Chronos really meant what he'd been saying. Only one way to find out if he had any hope of influencing him. Or - God help him - trusting him even the slightest. 

Only one way to find out where he really stood, and what he ever had any reasonable hope of expecting. 

Time to learn the truth. And hope to God it wasn't more than he could stand to live with. 

"All right, then yes," Daniel nodded. "If I can say no, then you may kiss me - ah! Just a minute!" Chronos looked impatiently down at the hand pressed against his chest, straining to hold him back, and then sulkily glowered at its owner. "Just a kiss!" Daniel told him sternly. "That's it! I'm not agreeing to anything else here!" 

"I did not ask for anything else, " Chronos purred as he swooped in to close the slight gap and fasten his mouth on Daniel's. 

Daniel lay absolutely still in the arms crushing him, enduring the tight press of the shuddering body and the lustful invasion of the System Lord's ardent and enthusiastic osculation. He didn't move, didn't breathe, tried to quell the desire to scream with revulsion while Chronos gnawed at his unresponsive mouth for several almost unbearable moments. 

When it seemed he couldn't possibly endure the contact any longer Chronos abruptly lifted his head and stared accusingly at him. The frustrated, petulant expression on his face, so incongruent under the circumstances, almost made Daniel burst out laughing in his face. 

"You said I could kiss you!" Chronos chided. "Why do you deny me?" 

"I said you could kiss ME," Daniel shot right back at him. "I did not agree to kiss YOU." 

Astonished fury sparked in Chronos' dark eyes. Apparently the terms of Daniel's agreement were not exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd made his request. Big surprise. The System Lord's face was scarlet with thwarted desire and the realisation he'd been outmanoeuvred -- by the object of said desire. Who right now was thinking he was about to pay dearly for his cleverness. 

_Next time you get a brilliant idea, Daniel - dont!_

That was when Chronos started to chuckle. Daniel felt his limbs liquefy with relief as the System Lord drew him in once more into a rib-crushing, but entirely affectionate, embrace. Chronos' body shook with laughter, not lust, the throaty sounds of his mirth gusting into Daniel's ear as it was nuzzled and slightly nibbled. Chronos rocked him and laughed enthusiastically for several moments before finally pulling back and contenting himself with holding him only by the shoulders as he beamed his amusement into Daniel's still slightly shocked and wary face. 

Chronos shook his head at Daniel as if he was fondly admonishing a naughty child. "Once again you have proven you are worthy of my estimation," the System Lord warmly informed him. "I am fairly bested! Not many can claim a victory over me such as you have just managed. Well done! Such cleverness deserves a reward." 

Before Daniel had a chance to make a sound Chronos scooped him up into his arms and effortlessly carried him the short distance from the couch to the bed. Daniel could do nothing but go along for the ride, finding being transported in such a fashion an uncomfortable reminder of just how strong Chronos was, especially given the state he might still be in and where they were headed. The fact Chronos was in an obviously happy mood did nothing to quell the 'out of the frying pan into the fire' flavour to the whole operation, or ease Daniel's growing apprehension. 

Chronos was the soul of doting tenderness as he gently laid Daniel down on the bed and sat himself beside the reclining man. 

"Sleep now," he said kindly as he drew the coverlet protectively up and around Daniel's recumbent, apprehensive body. "You will rest undisturbed. "Nah'tak's duties continue to render him unavailable to ward you as has been his custom and your new protector has returned to his family for the evening, but a guard will remain stationed outside the door with strict instructions no one but he is to be permitted entrance until I return." 

Daniel still didn't move, and neither did Chronos. Softly glowing eyes roved over him, drinking him in, a trembling hand moved slowly up his thigh, paused briefly on his hip and then continued to caress him, travelling along his abdomen, then onto his chest. Daniel swallowed nervously at the sensuous, deliberate contact. He could feel Chronos' heated touch burning through the bedclothes, chilling his heart. 

"I will leave you now," Chronos murmured as he looked thoughtfully down at the hand resting above Daniel's heart. Daniel wondered if he could feel it racing with fear, or hear it hammering so loudly it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. "Sleep well, Beloved." 

Chronos finished with an enigmatic smile, then withdrew his hand and swiftly rose. Daniel waited until he'd gone before daring to breathe again. 

Done it, he'd done it. Actually gotten Chronos to back off. He'd made it through, Chronos was gone and he was still unsullied. Relatively speaking. 

Now all he had to do was stop shaking. That could take some doing. 

Daniel grabbed twin fistfuls of the bedclothes as an unwanted memory of the taste of Chronos mouth racked his body with fresh tremors of disgust. Shock battered him as relieved tears oozed from beneath his eyelids and slid down his face. Disbelief and horror threatened to utterly carry him away. 

He' done it - but what the hell had he done? He didn't know, he honestly didn't know whether to be jumping up and down for joy or running for cover. 

Only one place he wanted to run to, only one shelter he wanted to find. So far away, so beyond hope, nothing he could do but just keep running. 

Daniel grabbed one of the pillows resting on the bed. While choking back his sorrow he hugged it fiercely to him and drew himself into a tight ball of misery around it. It was something to hold on to, but its yielding softness brought no comfort. He buried his face deeply into it, as doing so would make everything go away, and tried to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Miriakrive." 

The voice was quiet, soothing, comforting, as gentle and comforting as the soft, careful fingers tenderly stroking his cheek. What was it saying? The word sounded - familiar - but it was hard to think. He wasn't quite awake. Should know what it meant, but he couldn't quite 

"Miriakrive." 

Greek. It was ancient Greek. An endearment. 'Most precious'. Something like that. Lovely sounding word. Poetic. Like the language itself. The sound of the soft, caressing syllables. Poetic. Nice. 

"Miriakrive, it has been so long since I've touched you. I've missed you so much." 

The voice was so familiar, so loving. Dreaming? Was he dreaming? No, awake, but only barely. He was being touched with the hands of love, their warmth filling him, lulling him. He wanted to wake up and yet, he was so tired. The touch was so soothing, carrying him back into slumberous serenity. 

Daniel felt no fear as he opened his eyes to meet those of the man lying beside him. 

"Al - Alexander?" Drowsiness slurred his speech and his sight. He couldn't be seeing Alexander and yet his body knew the truth of what it was feeling. 

"Yes, Daniel," Alexander sighed gently. "I would not wake you, but there isn't much time. Chronos sleeps. I have but a moment. It is selfish of me but I would ask, if you would allow me one request, one memory " 

"I trust you," Daniel murmured sleepily. 

Alexander sighed deeply as he moved toward him. A warm hand cupped his cheek, soft lips nuzzled gently against his, tentative, stroking, asking permission. Daniel closed his eyes and granted it. 

A tingling, teasing glimmer of pleasure wafted through him as a tongue ventured shyly through his parted lips. Flicking gently, exploring cautiously, moving him to want to answer its sweet advances. Touching, caressing, Daniel sighed with the sensations as the sensuous feeling of the warm, pliant lips massaging his mouth made him want to feel more, move in time to their adoration, respond. 

Strong arms encircled him as the kiss deepened. The tingling, flaring brighter, growing stronger, desire singing within him and escaping through his seeking, answering lips in a slow, sonorous moan. 

"You are as sweet as I knew you would be," a very different voice laughed against his lips. 

Daniel's shocked eyes flew open to encounter the glowing, triumphant ones of Chronos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ariana was startled to instant wakefulness by the swift, upward movement of the man sleeping beside her. She opened her eyes to see Tomas sitting up in bed, eyes wide with wonder, mouth agape, staring. 

As soon as she understood what he was seeing she was equally alert and stupefied, clinging to her husband's side in confusion, feeling his arm coming about her in an automatic, protective gesture. 

Chronos was standing in their bedchamber. In THEIR chamber. Their god \- Chronos - here, now. All of her life Ariana had never heard of such a thing. Had never known of a single time when one of the more exalted ones, never mind Chronos himself, had ever come into the humble place where her people resided. Chronos had never walked in the midst of his slaves. 

As Tomas and Ariana blinked at him, barely awake and equally transfixed by their amazement, Chronos further amazed them by affixing them with a tragic, utterly helpless glance. 

"You must come!" he implored them. "He will not stop. I do not know what to do for him." 

Ariana and Tomas exchanged worried glances. "Daniel?" Tomas spoke for both of them. "He needs our help?" 

Chronos nodded distractedly. He shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other, looking about the small, dark alcove as if suddenly unable to meet their eyes. Visibly restive, torn between his uneasiness with his surrounding, the desperation driving him to be where he was, and his overwhelming need for the help he was seeking. 

"Yes," he grunted. "You must come now. Both of you." Chronos risked one final anxious glance at the humans watching him with wondering, worried eyes and then whirled and slipped back through the threadbare curtain partitioning off the small alcove, furnished by the humble sleeping pallet and little else, that was their only private place. 

"Come, Tomas, " Ariana tugged at her husband's arm as she started to get out of their bed. "We must dress quickly. Daniel needs us." 

The pair spent several scrabbling moments fumbling about in the diffused, uncertain light locating clean robes and then quickly diving into them. Unwashed, hair dishevelled, they both knew their appearance was hardly anywhere close to the rigorous standard customarily required of them, but the urgency implicit in Chronos' mere presence told them both their god would not suffer them the time necessary to see to the finer points of their grooming. 

They emerged from their private space breathless and rumpled. Chronos was completely oblivious to their disgraceful appearance. He was the focus of a sea of wide and curious eyes. The unexpected visitor to the slave quarters in the middle of the rest period had roused most of the sleepers. The more timid contented themselves with merely poking their heads out of their own sleeping alcoves while a smaller, bolder number had emerged and formed a loose, wondering circle about the exalted intruder. 

Ariana noted Chronos appeared to be weathering the scrutiny with a returning modicum of his customary imperious indifference. The desperation he had revealed to them was being carefully concealed behind a regal mask. Then little Nikos, ever the joy and trial to his parents for his fire and fearlessness, broke free of his mother's hold, raced toward the System Lord on chubby but alarmingly swift little legs and plastered himself to Chronos as soon as he reached him, clinging to him like a small, beaming burr. 

A chorus of dismayed gasps escaped the onlookers. Poor Mara was pale with fear for the boldness of her son. Chronos seemed unaware of the stunned reactions of the humans about him as he looked down at the small boy tugging demandingly at his robes and giggling up at him. 

He cocked a speculative eyebrow at the child, then leaned down, wrapped his hands around the tiny, wriggling torso and straightened back up again. His face was expressionless as he deeply scrutinized the child he held out stiffly before him. The boy laughed and gurgled at him, waved his limbs in the air and finally managed to quite cleverly capture one of his feet in both his chubby hands, at which point he looked expectantly at Chronos for the proper acknowledgement of his remarkable accomplishment. 

"Who does THIS belong to?" Chronos asked pointedly, but not unkindly as he continued to dangle the child before him and scan the crowd looking for the responsible party. Mara stared helplessly at him, too terrified to move or speak. Ariana gave her husband's arm a small pat before she stepped forward to intervene. 

"I know his mother, Lord," she told Chronos quickly as she started to try to take the child from him. "I will return - " 

"Have her come before me," Chronos insisted, refusing to let go of the boy. 

"As you wish, Lord," Ariana bowed while backing away, toward Mara. "She is understandably awed by your greatness." Chronos gave an acknowledging, somewhat weary nod of his head. 

Ariana reached Mara and firmly propelled her through the growing press of their fellows toward Chronos and her son. She could feel her friend growing somewhat less fearful when Chronos smiled benignly at her as they reached his side. 

"What is his name?" he asked her gently, turning his thoughtful gaze back to the child once more. 

"N-Nikos, Lord." Mara's reply was barely audible. 

"He is spirited," Chronos nodded, frowning. "You must be rightly proud of him," he informed her gravely as he put the child into her slightly trembling hands. He allowed himself a final, amused smile as the child summarily howled with disappointment and stretched his small arms imploringly toward the latest, lost object of his fancy. 

Then even though they were both still standing right before him it was apparent the boy and his mother no longer existed. Chronos swept an impatient glance at Tomas and Ariana. "Come!" he ordered tersely, spun on his heel and commenced swiftly striding away, scattering the crowd before his emphatic advance. 

Ariana gave Mara's shoulder an encouraging squeeze as she felt Tomas take her hand and pull her quickly after their god. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daniel was quiet now. Ariana heaved a small sigh of relief as the man cradled in her arms clutched her more tightly and nestled his head deeper into her shoulder. Tomas sat on the floor with them, on Daniel's other side, while Chronos watched them from a discreet distance, his dark, restless, anguished eyes never leaving Daniel. 

Anguished? Ariana found it strange to even contemplate such a thing of the being she'd only ever regarded with dread, reverence and fear, but Chronos' distress and - guilt - over the state they'd found Daniel in when they'd arrived - anguish. There was no better way to describe it. 

Ariana had no idea what had brought him to it, but when they first arrived Daniel was huddled in the corner they were both now occupying, his entire body racked with his efforts at controlling the tears trickling down his face. He struggled soundlessly, soaked with misery as he came unresisting into her arms, allowing her to soothe him as she would a troubled child. 

"I can't stand it anymore. I want to go home." 

He'd cried it only once. Then he didn't make another sound. 

She'd been watching Chronos as Daniel had uttered his unhappiness. Pain. She's seen pain in his eyes. Desolate regret in his strained expression. Carefully watching the being before her Ariana had seen many things she'd not believed possible. 

It had been hard to look beyond the lessons of a lifetime. When the Tok'ra had come to them, when Tomas had started to share with her what they'd been teaching him, at first she'd been unable to accept the idea the beings she'd always been taught to believe were divine were mere flesh and blood like the rest of them. 

It was true the gods she had known since childhood had passions, but never of the tender kind. They demanded obedience and respect; inspired devotion based on fear and gratitude for the granted privilege of the continuation of the existence of oneself and loved ones. It was true at times the gods were even merciful, but never kind. 

Never capable of what she was seeing now. 

She was in a unique position to observe her masters, being one of the few humans granted the privilege of serving Chronos himself. She had pleased him longer than any of the other existing members of his inner retinue, and had seen much since the first time she'd been allowed admittance to this place. 

She'd watched many recipients of his favours come and go. Chronos would amuse himself for a time with the current object of his fascination, make a strange, distorted game of the sacred dance of love, thereby revealing to one who knew its truth he had no understanding of what he made such grand shows of expressing. At times she'd almost pitied him his ignorance, and now, she truly did pity him for an entirely different reason. 

For it seemed that now, he did indeed understand. Chronos knew what love was, and further knew the unanswerable, ironic anguish of the impossibility of its consummation. 

As she looked with understanding into the completely wretched eyes of the being before her, Ariana at last knew what the Tok'ra had been saying was true. This being before her was great and powerful, but he was no god. Maybe Chronos and his kind were capable of many things beyond her ken, but in this most important matter of all he had no more power over the honest, simple workings of a single human heart than did any other being in existence. 

Which meant, quite simply, for all he could do to all of them, he had no real power at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Better. He was better now. Tomas and Ariana had stayed with him for most of the day, long after Chronos had left them, but finally he'd thanked them and sent them away. As much as he appreciated their help, he was embarrassed his outburst and the fact they'd seen him losing control the way he had. As bad as being seen that way made him feel he was even more miserable about what he'd been doing that had been the cause of his most recent rude awakening. 

He'd been half-asleep, and yet..a part of him had let Alexander kiss him. More than that - had - had liked it. Wanted more. And then to have one small moment of pleasure turn into a nightmare yet again. 

He couldn't help it. He couldn't stand it here. And yet how could he admit to Jack what had happened? What would he have done, how far would it have gone? He didn't know, he didn't mean for it to happen, but something in him was so glad of just a little - kindness 

How could he ever face Jack again? 

"Daniel? May I speak with you?" 

Daniel looked up to see Alexander sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor of the upper level of the suite. He could say nothing in response, merely looked desolately at the evident and equal misery of the man above him before hanging his head. 

"I won't come any closer," Alexander entreated. "We - I want to explain \- " 

Daniel waved a vague hand at him in a 'whatever' gesture. 'They' were going to have their say anyway. Nothing he could do about it except try not to listen. 

"It's my fault you are here," Alexander began, heaving a huge, guilty sigh. "What Chronos feels for you, what made him choose you over the one he had originally intended to capture, it comes from me." 

"What are you talking about?" Daniel peered suspiciously up at him, his curiosity getting the better of his determination to shut the words out. 

Alexander's dark eyes were distant as he looked beyond Daniel into a past only he could see. "His name was Dimitri," he began in an aching, halting voice. "His eyes, so beautiful, so extraordinary. The sky lived in them, life sang in them. I watched them close forever over four thousand years ago and yet I have never forgotten them. I had never thought to see their like again, and then I looked at you and saw those wondrous eyes once more. I saw him once more, his eyes, his face, his very spirit, alive again in you." 

Daniel raised his head at this, his mouth slightly agape as he raptly gazed at the man before him who still would not look at him. 

"We were barely beyond our childhood, so briefly we loved and yet, so completely. We had one short, magical year before the fever took him. He was my heart, my life, dearer to me than the air I breathed and when I held him in my arms as he died all I wanted was to die with him. But he made me promise to go on, to live. He could not have known how long I would keep the last vow I made to him. 

"The killing I threw myself into did not erase his memory or take away the pain. I hoped giving myself to Chronos would." 

"What happened?" Daniel asked gently. 

"A peculiarity of the blending is how it embeds memories in the consciousness, enhances them. Allows the symbiote to extract them, examine them, causing the host to reexperience them vividly in the process. After all this time I can close my eyes and see every detail of the village where we grew up. I can see the faces of my mother and father, hear them speaking to me as clearly as if they've only just left me. I hear his voice, see his face most vividly of all. 

"Chronos was insatiably curious about every aspect of my life. His hunger to learn, to understand has always been rapacious. That aspect of him has remained unchanged as long as we have been together. He was most particularly fascinated with the concept of 'love' and how much store I put in it. The depth of emotion I carried for Dimitri both intrigued and puzzled him. My utter devotion to a dead man was beyond his comprehension and yet it endlessly taunted him simply because it was something he could not comprehend. He did not understand it - could not understand it and this lack deeply troubled him. He seemed to put it aside for many years, but Chronos is not easily deterred from something he has set his mind to having or accomplishing." 

Alexander paused, closing his eyes briefly as he realised what he had just said. He heaved a regretful sigh, opened his eyes once more and continued in a deeper, more sorrowful voice. 

"He could not grasp it, but his mind would not leave it alone. Eventually what burned in me still and tormented him ceaselessly filtered up, consuming his consciousness, expressing itself in his 'quest'. My love for Dimitri is the root of what drove him to seek to satisfy a longing beyond his comprehension. He did not understand what he was looking for, who he was looking for, why what he was seeking was never possible or attainable. 

"For he was searching for something he could never find. A man forever beyond the reach of both of us and yet one I desired still, even though he was long dead. And then - we saw you." 

"You're saying I remind you of Dimitri and that's why Chronos is so \- obsessed - with me." Daniel's voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

"I cannot help but love you. I've loved you for thousands of years. Therefore, so does Chronos. I'm sorry." Alexander finally looked at Daniel, his eyes overflowing with contrite adoration. 

"All those years," Daniel murmured. "I'm truly sorry for your suffering. But then you also know what it feels like not to have any hope of being with the one you love." Daniel turned away, burying his face in the cushions of the couch, the emphatic finality in the movement leaving no doubt in the mind of the man watching him the conversation was over. 

"Yes, Daniel, I do," Chronos said softly as he quietly rose and left the suite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Triads, Archons, Seekers; dammit to hell, how was he supposed to keep all of this crap straight? His head was still reeling with the explanations and he was no further ahead for having heard all of it. Where the hell was Daniel when you most needed him to explain garbage like this? 

Hopefully on his way here, very soon. 

Jack sighed unhappily and cast a sour glance about the pleasantly appointed room they'd been assigned during their sojourn on Tollana. He was alone. As the team leader he'd reserved for himself the right to self-indulgently sulk all by his lonesome and had sent Carter and Teal'c off to keep an eye on the Serpent Guard Zippy the Kid had brought with him. Having to look into that ugly, smug face had been a surprise he could have lived without. Having to play footsie with a Goa'uld was the last thing he'd been expecting. Although it was looking as if it was a good thing Lu hadn't come with them after all. 

One of these days he was going to get her to tell him how she always seemed to know this stuff before it happened. Maybe talk a deal about hockey scores and betting pools. 

So, here they all were. Sitting pretty on Tollana. Cooling their heels, waiting for Omac to bring Daniel back. The only one who didn't know about the new state of affairs was the one who stood to gain the most from them. 

Luck of the draw, he was awake and Daniel was sleeping. Again. Ever since Daniel had been kidnapped and he'd clued into the bond between them Jack had tried as best he could to synchronize their waking and sleeping schedules. Which wasn't easy, because Daniel's routine was anything but and tended to be entirely contingent on Chronos' whims. 

But ever since Chronos had taken out Sokhar Daniel seemed to be forever on opposite side of the spectrum. Except for some disquieting stuff in his dreams and the general feeling all was not well, he and Daniel hadn't really connected in the last few days and the unpleasant memory of what had happened the last time they'd been 'off-line' was too recent not to trouble him. More to the point, Jack just plain didn't like not knowing what was going on with Daniel. And he was madder than hell at not being able to give him the best news he'd had to share with him in a long time. 

Hopefully, the very best news of all for both of them. 

Omac would come through for them. As long as he could get onto Chronos' ship, he wouldn't leave without Daniel. Wouldn't let anyone stop him from getting Daniel the hell out of there. It was going to be all right. Finally, finally he'd get Daniel back and once he did they'd never be separated again. 

Never again. No matter what he had to give up to be with Daniel. If Daniel had to stay here, he was staying with him. Not simply because he couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him again, even for an instant; he didn't trust anyone else with Daniel's safety. Didn't matter a jot if all the resources of the Tollan were pledged to keeping Chronos from getting his hands on Daniel again, he wouldn't be easy in his mind until Daniel was under his constant protection 24/7. Or however the hell they did the time thing on this planet. 

Daniel was his. Never letting him out of his sight again. Never. 

Now, if only he could TELL Daniel what was about to happen. 

Oh crap, wait a minute, what if something went wrong? He'd gotten his hopes up so high, hadn't even stopped to think; there was a chance, there always was a chance something could go wrong. Chronos could still change his mind, not let Omac aboard, play one of his freaking, sick-o, twisted mind-games with the guy. 

Be his usual, putrid, stinky, slimy self and screw all of them over, just for kicks. 

Could he do that to Daniel? Give him hope and then have it snatched away by that stinking snakehead? After everything Daniel had already been through, what would that do to him? 

And yet telling him might make a world of difference. Give him something to hold onto. Make life a little more bearable. Should he give Daniel hope \- and hope it didn't get taken away from him again? 

Crap! What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

"Hello, friend," a musical feminine voice sounded in the doorway behind him. Jack whirled at the unexpected sound to see exactly whom he expected to see. Yup, thought he recognised the voice. Though for the life of him he couldn't imagine why she was here. 

"Lya?" he acknowledged her greeting, his face and voice as puzzled as he was. "Fancy meeting you here," he ventured, as he made a small gesture welcoming her into the room. She nodded and moved toward him with silent grace until she assumed a seat on the lounge beside him. 

"All of my friends are not here," she told him earnestly, her wide eyes brimming with compassion. "I am sad to see this. And to see your sorrow because of it." 

"Yeah," Jack set his jaw against the emotions her enveloping concern was abruptly arousing in him and looked away. "I've been better. Daniel's been gone for a long time." 

"He has suffered," she continued softly. "As have you." 

"I miss him." Jack was astonished by the sudden, nearly overwhelming urge he felt to just let go. To tell Lya - everything. Everything he'd been feeling, everything that had happened, just let it all go and wash away. The confusion, the guilt the fear, the aching loneliness, the horrible, overwhelming loss. He hadn't realised how terribly unbearable all of it was because he'd kept himself moving one step ahead of it. Not allowing himself the time to stop and let it all catch up to him. 

She'd barely said a thing to him and yet something in Lya told him she already knew everything and he hadn't had to tell her anything. Like all she'd had to do was look into his eyes and she just knew. More than knew \- understood. Maybe she couldn't make it all better but for this brief moment, he realised, she was offering him what she could do. 

Make it hurt a little less, for just a little while. 

Jack nodded his gratitude and let his head fall back against the cushions behind him. A soft hand touched his forehead, soothing warmth stilled the restlessness within him as music danced through his mind and filled his soul. 


	16. Chapter 16

"God, how long have I been asleep?"  Daniel groaned into his mug of coffee.  He didn't know how much time had passed since Alexander had left him or how long he'd been out, but now he was conscious again, and what's more felt like a large pile of derji droppings. He'd been awakened by the welcome smell of coffee and found himself still sprawled on the couch, but no longer alone. 

Tomas was standing off to his right, arms folded, carefully watching Delios bustle about setting out his latest culinary offensive.  Which probably would be darned offensive indeed.   Daniel hadn't had the heart to actually look at what was on offer.  Some of the unidentifiable dishes Chronos had thrown at him lately in an attempt to stimulate his appetite had been as frightening as they were bewildering.  Daniel was thankful he hadn't yet been confronted with a plate of anything actually still moving, but it had come close on more than one occasion.  He wasn't going to look at what was under covered dish number one.  Not yet.  He hadn't had nearly enough coffee to be ready to deal with whatever horrors lurked beneath. 

He'd only been able to sit himself up, peer blearily about at his surroundings, and had been thinking about groping toward the smell of the coffee when his already filled mug was placed into his hand.  He took a grateful sip.  Then stared at the mug in surprise.  Wow.  The coffee.  It was just the way he liked it.  Odd.   He cast another cautious glance around the suite.  Just Tomas and Delios, as far as he could see.  That was good. 

Just the way he liked it. 

"You have been malingering here for the most of the journey to Toris Nar," Delios said tartly as he set another plate down on the table.  "You may relax, human," he intoned sourly at Tomas as he finished fussing with the gleaming metallic platters and assorted containers littering the table, straightened up and shot an equally sour look at him.  "I am well aware you have Chronos' leave to loiter here to your heart's content.  I will not seek to impede you in the course of performing your dreadfully important duties, nor demand you leave the room.  I ask only you that you should loiter off to the side and not get my way." 

The First Maintainer rolled his eyes, sighed theatrically and removed the cover from the dreaded platter with a dramatic flourish. Daniel blinked in surprise at what lay revealed. 

Pancakes.  A small mountain of them, but still - pancakes.  Plain, ordinary buttermilk pancakes. Not some bizarre and terrifying alien concoction dripping or oozing or threatening to crawl off his plate.   Pancakes.  They looked rather good.  Smelled even better.  God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had pancakes. 

Delios looked down his nose at the seated man gaping at the food in front of him, sighed again and said, "Eat." 

"Get stuffed," Daniel replied mildly as he eyed the pancakes suspiciously.  "It's probably poisoned." 

"Do not tempt me!"  Delios growled.  "It is not poisoned, I prepared it myself.  It is however, completely revolting.  This appalling Tau'ri fare you seem so partial to.  Pancakes, I believe they are called. Dreadful.  I would not feed them to Apophis." 

"I know what they're called," Daniel retorted as he peered under the lid of the container next to the platter.  "I'm surprised you do, though. Maple syrup?"  Daniel murmured with faint amazement after cautiously sniffing the thick, dark liquid the vessel contained and identifying it. 

"Of course!"  Delios snapped.  "You will not eat them any other way, now will you?" 

"I LIKE maple syrup!"  Daniel blustered defensively before he realised he'd responded.  "Why the hell am I explaining myself to you?"  he countered, annoyed with himself and covering his irritation with investigating the contents of the metallic bowl sitting beside a large matching platter supporting a huge pile of toast. 

"Perfectly good chanic nectar is not good enough for you," Delios continued to sneer at him with fervent gusto, " you must have maple syrup! You are more trouble than you are worth.  You will be happy to know Chronos' entire empire grinds to a halt while his ships scour the universe for the disgusting syrup for your disgusting pancakes, not to mention this equally disgusting concoction called marmalade for the toast." 

"Peach!" Daniel exclaimed as he discovered the bowl contained not only marmalade, but also his favourite kind of marmalade.  This was definitely getting disconcerting. 

"Yes," Delios scowled at him. 

"What's in the jug?"  Daniel asked, nodding toward a tall carafe and an accompanying elegant goblet. 

Delios groaned, grabbed them and quickly poured a large quantity of liquid into the goblet before thrusting it at Daniel in a jerking, impatient gesture.  Daniel sniffed the contents suspiciously before looking up in surprise at the Goa'uld glowering down at him. 

"Papaya juice?"  he muttered before shooting an accusing look at Delios.  "Okay, this is too much. You even got the juice right.  Even Jack gives me grief about the -  how did you know - oh," he sneered right back at Delios.  "I guess research pays off.  You just had to check in your master's surveillance files." 

"It is what you prefer, is it not?"  Delios challenged, arching a carefully shaped brow as he replaced the carafe on the table with a disdainful flourish. 

"So what if it is?"  Daniel grumbled.  "Want I should give you a medal or something?  Dream on, snakebreath." 

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, cretin." 

"Make me, dorkface." 

"Ignoramus." 

"Numbnuts." 

"Pukeface." 

Daniel snorted and placed the mug and the goblet back down on the table.  "You've been paying attention," he grimaced as he picked up a fork. 

"How can I not remember what I hear so frequently?"  Delios grimaced right back at him as he watched Daniel shovel a heaping forkful of pancakes into his mouth.  "Well?"  Delios demanded. 

Daniel chewed for several more seconds, considering.  "Tastes like mother used to make," he announced finally, a frown on his face.  "Too bad my mother couldn't cook." 

"I hate you," Delios said fervently. 

"I hate you more!" Daniel grinned as he reached for the juice. 

"I assure you that is not possible," Delios muttered, a faint smile pulling at his mouth as he watched Daniel turn away from him and apply himself to the repast before him. 

The pancakes were excellent.  Daniel realised with chagrin he was ravenous.  He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd really eaten anything.  He'd had a bite here and a bite there, but meals taken in the company of Chronos were usually a tense exercise in avoidance tending to play havoc with his appetite. He really needed this, it was really good; hungry or not they were probably the best pancakes he'd ever eaten but he'd lie down and die before he admitted he was enjoying them to Delios. 

It was the principle of the thing. 

He'd polished off the first pancake and was slathering syrup over his next intended victim when he realised he was being rather rude.  Sitting here stuffing his face while Tomas was standing there watching him.  Where were his manners? 

"Tomas!"  Daniel waved his fork at his at the man in black standing stoically to his right desperately trying to look intense and looming.  "I'm sorry, I should have asked sooner.  Have you had breakfast?" 

"Lord?"  Tomas returned, looking quite bewildered. 

"What did I tell you about that lord stuff?"  Daniel admonished gently.  "Don't worry about him - " he waved a dismissing hand at Delios,  "he hates my guts. Feeling's mutual.  I asked you if you've eaten yet?  If not, I could use some help with this. There's enough for three people here.  No way I'm going to be able to eat it all, shame for it to go to waste.  Pull up a chair and help yourself.  I'm not dead yet, so it must be okay." 

Tomas and Delios exchanged equally scandalised glances. 

"You - you are suggesting I eat at your table?"  Tomas gulped. 

"Well, why not?"  Daniel returned, aware of Tomas' discomfort and the reason for it.  More than aware, Daniel was suddenly feeling belligerently resentful of the enforced, artificial barrier between them and wanted no part of it.  Not when it was just the two of them in private.  Delios didn't count.  "I've eaten at yours," he observed kindly.   "What's the difference?" 

Tomas' mouth merely gaped open while stuttering sounds came out of it. 

Delios shook his head.  "The difference, LORD, is that he is your servant," the First Maintainer bent over and hissed into his ear.  "I cannot believe you are still so dense I must explain these things to you.  You are suggesting to a mere slave he should feel free to partake of the food of one far better than he could ever hope to be.  That he should sit at the table of his god." 

"I'm not his better," Daniel replied in a low, annoyed voice.  "And being the god's bit on the side doesn't make me divine, no matter what the god claims to the contrary.  Of course, you and I both know he's not even a god to begin with, but he's the boss, right?  Tomas is my friend.  I'm not going to treat him like he's nothing when we're behind closed doors with no one to impress and there's no reason to maintain this charade I've been forced into."  He affixed Delios with a stern look.  "And you are not going to make any trouble about it or for him, are you?"  he said meaningfully.  "Do we understand one another?"   Daniel waited for Delios' faint, acquiescing nod before turning to the nervous man behind them. 

"Tomas!"  he beckoned to the man staring at him in quiet desperation.  "It's okay.  Come over here and try some of this!" 

Tomas shot an appealing look at Delios.  The Goa'uld shrugged.  "You heard him," he answered resignedly. 

Tomas' young face was a study in uncertainty as he walked over to the couch and gingerly seated himself.  He sat perched awkwardly on the edge and watched helplessly as Daniel snagged another plate, heaped it high with pancakes and smothered them with syrup.  He elbowed Tomas to pick up a fork from the pile of cutlery on the side.  "Go on," he urged.  "They're good.  You didn't hear that," he drawled at Delios before shoving another forkful in his mouth. 

Tomas held the fork clumsily, poised in mid air as he once again cautiously sought the eyes of the First Maintainer. Delios nodded gently, granting the young man the dispensation he was seeking.  At last somewhat reassured his actions would have no further repercussions, he took a tentative taste of the pancakes.  It was not long before he was delving into them as enthusiastically as Daniel was. 

Delios narrowed his eyes as he watched the two young men eat.  "So it comes to this," he grumbled.  "Reduced to catering to the foolish whims of not one, but two boorish human louts.  I have at last achieved my life's ambitions." 

"Glad to hear it!" Daniel mumbled around a mouthful of toast.  "Does that mean you're going to go off somewhere and die happy and leave us to eat in peace?" 

"I would not give you the satisfaction," Delios shot back over his shoulder as he headed off toward the wardrobe. 

"Chronos is really taking us to Toris Nar," Daniel murmured as he floated lazily in the warm, scented water.  It really wasn't right, how good it felt to just lie back and let the caressing heat seep into him. 

"We are indeed," Delios answered dryly as he re-emerged from the adjoining dressing room, a huge towel in his hands.  "He has business there he seems most anxious to conduct.  We began the journey the first instant it was possible for us to do so. 

"Is Nah'tak back on board, then?"  Daniel asked hopefully. 

"I do not know."  Delios shrugged.  "I have not seen him." 

Business on Toris Nar.  So, Chronos really was going to keep his word and let Aldis go home.  That was good for Aldis.  It changed nothing as far as the rest of it was concerned, though.  It certainly in no way made up for what Chronos had done - how he'd had tricked him. 

Daniel wondered where his snakeness was.  Not that he really wanted to know.  Just as long as he wasn't here, that's all he cared. 

"I see you do not seem to feel it is necessary to have your protector attend you while you bathe," Delios commented.  "You are not afraid to be alone with me?" 

"Should I be?"  Daniel replied mildly, looking up at the man standing at the side of the wide, heated bathing pool.  "You might want to see me dead but you wouldn't try anything," he sighed, looked away and stirred the water leisurely with his foot.  "You're not that stupid." 

"I thank you for your stirring vote of confidence," Delios responded tautly as he unfurled the towel with a curt, practised gesture.  "You have dawdled long enough.  If you still wish to go and play with your foolish human friends you'll barely have time if you get out of there now and go and get dressed.  I have already laid your garments out for you." 

"Who did you boss around before I ruined your life?" Daniel grumbled as he reluctantly roused himself and started to climb out of the pool.  It had long ceased to bother him that he did so in full view of Delios.  The only other people who'd seen him naked more often in his life than Delios were Jack and Janet Fraiser. Daniel smiled at the slightly absurd parallel.  In fact, Janet’s hands had been everywhere Jack’s hands had been, although Daniel had to admit Janet’s hands were softer.  But never to Jack. 

Mostly though, he realised it didn't bother him to have Delios see him in the altogether the same way he didn't mind it if Nah'tak did.  Because neither one of them looked at him like….like he was an All You Could Eat buffet they wanted to dive into with both hands.  They didn't make him feel like he wanted to run for cover. 

Daniel stood dripping by the side of the pool, unconcerned as Delios draped the towel around him.  The dark, despairing mood he'd fallen asleep with had greatly receded.  The food and the sybaritic bath had been a remarkable restorative.  Daniel was feeling no more forgiving toward either Chronos or Alexander, but he was less emotionally shaken by the event or the consequences he'd imagined would result because of it.  It was only a kiss, and he'd meant nothing by it.  It had simply happened, it had no significance for him and it changed nothing about the way he felt about Jack.  In fact, Jack would probably laugh at him for getting so worked up about it in the first place.  Jack would understand exactly why it had happened and that it meant nothing.  It wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference to Jack.  Not something as inconsequential as this.  What they had now was based not just on love, but on years of a hard-won, tightly forged friendship and mutual respect.  It would take a lot more than an underhanded snake or a moment of human weakness to put a dent in the trust between them. 

Jack would understand.  And Daniel fully intended to tell him everything as soon as they could manage to be conscious at the same time together again. 

He became aware Delios had finished drying him off and was pushing him toward the dressing room.  Daniel started and swatted at the hand on his arm.  He hadn't realised he'd mentally wandered off like that. 

"Got your kicks already, did you?"  Daniel groused back at Delios as he ambled into the wardrobe. 

"If by that strange comment you are implying I derive any degree of satisfaction from being required to attend you - you flatter yourself, Tau'ri," Delios riposted.  "Are you displeased with my service?" 

"No, no," Daniel said quickly, making a face as he looked at yet another ornately decorated gown lying across the bench.  "If it has to be anyone, I'd much rather you than - than Kirma.  I'd prefer not see her again, to be honest with you." He sighed resignedly as he fingered the rich, smooth fabric.  "Don't you have anything a little less busy?  Or that comes with pants, maybe?" 

"You will be attending Chronos on Toris Nar." Delios responded curtly.  "You must be properly attired and comport yourself with dignity and decorum.  I am only responsible for ensuring your appearance is adequate.  I cannot, unfortunately, guarantee your behaviour." 

"I know," Daniel flashed him a nasty grin, "Makes you nuts, doesn't it?" 

"Kirma has disappeared," Delios announced unexpectedly.  "We have been unable to locate her.  It is possible she disembarked while we orbiting Sauroc.  Perhaps your human friends killed her and ate her.  Either way, she is not to be found.  I have endeavoured to fulfil her function in her absence but it you would rather I appoint another attendant to replace her - " 

"No, no, it's all right," Daniel murmured absently, both stunned and relieved by this sudden piece of news.  He shouldn't be surprised to hear she'd bolted.  She wasn't stupid \- she had to figure the Tok'ra would come after her sooner or later, so she must have grabbed the first chance she had to jump ship to get away from them. 

She was gone.  Which meant he no longer had to worry about her.  Had nothing more to fear from her.  That was good news.  Wasn't it? Daniel sighed and began to struggle into his dress of the day fervently hoping whoever the Tok'ra sent in to replace her wasn't worse. 

There was her quarry. Behind that thin curtain, no doubt fast asleep in her squalid little alcove. The weakling human she'd selected.  She'd hidden herself, watched the humans carefully, and had finally made her choice. That one had recently lost her mate, was sick with grieving and sickly by nature.  Frequently kept herself apart, was not well enough to leave the human's quarters.  She would make the perfect place to hide. 

Kirma wrapped the rough cloak she was using as a disguise more firmly around herself and lurked motionless in the shadows until all was still and quiet in the sleeping area.  This shift of sleepers would not witness her activities.  Even though she had hidden here successfully for several hours and her presence had not been questioned or challenged she did not want to chance anyone seeing her enter her quarry's cubicle.  She could not allow anyone to suspect what she was about to do. 

Maya had been useful, however as much as it grieved Kirma to part from her, her host had served her purpose.  It was no longer possible for Kirma to accomplish her plans as long as she wore  Maya's face.  She'd failed in her bid to take Daniel, and now he had that annoying human shadow, she wouldn't get another chance to get that close to him again.  Not in Maya's body. Also, there was no way of knowing if she was safe from her fellow Tok'ra.  If even one of them had succeeded in coming aboard since they'd been with the fleet, she was in danger. 

However, they'd be looking for her in Maya.  They would not be looking for her in one of the nameless, human vermin infesting the ship.  As long as she kept safely hidden in their midst and did not venture out amongst her own kind, no one would know what she had done. 

Soundlessly she slipped toward the cubicle where her quarry slumbered, taking care to look around to see she was not observed before darting through the curtain. 

The woman was lying alone on her pallet, asleep.  She did not stir as Kirma crept up to her.  Good. There would be no struggle, no sound. 

Kirma quickly knelt at the side of the woman who was to be her transportation, grabbed the thin, plain face between her hands and fastened her mouth to the unsuspecting one beneath her. 

The transfer was quick, efficient.  Kirma had assumed full control of her new host before Maya's shuddering body had fully slumped to the floor. 

Kirma wasted no time.  Maya could not be allowed to make any sounds either.  Before her former host had a chance to realise she was free, Kirma reached quickly over and snapped her neck with a swift, efficient movement.  Maya's eyes were wide with the astonishment of death as she slumped soundlessly in the hands of her former symbiote's new host. 

Kirma closed Maya's eyes gently, and leaned over to kiss her fondly on the cheek.  "I am sorry, dear one," she said softly.  "It could not be helped.  There was no other way.  I will remember you." 

All remained quiet, serene.  Undisturbed. The humans slumbered on, not knowing, not suspecting.  Kirma reached over and removed the zat'n'ktel from Maya's belt.  She placed it under the sleeping pallet her new body was lying on, resisting the impulse to use the weapon immediately to eradicate what was left of Maya.  Firing it the three times necessary to accomplish the disintegration would make too much noise, would be too remarkable not to rouse the sleepers she'd just taken such careful pains not to alarm, would certainly draw unwanted attention.   As much as it irked her to delay she had no choice.  She had to wait for a more auspicious time to destroy the body.  Either a future, silent moment when she could carry it to a more private place further into the bowels of the ship, or do it right here, once the normal noise and confusion of the waking hours had resumed.  As long as what was happening on the other side of the curtain was loud enough to cover the sound the weapon would make. 

Either way she would have to wait.  This new body was still sickly and weak, and was not up to the task of bearing Maya away from this place right now.  She needed to rest it, heal it, before it could properly serve her.  So she and her darling had a little time yet left together, before they were finally parted forever. 

 Kirma gathered up Maya's limp, lifeless body and drew it to her as she lay back down on the pallet.  For now, they would rest together.  Kirma sighed, rested Maya's dead head tenderly on her shoulder and closed her new eyes. 

Omac cast a surreptitious, assessing glance at the large, taciturn Jaffa marching him swiftly through the starkly golden corridors of Chronos' flagship.  The dark-skinned, hawk-faced man had not responded to any of his pointed inquiries about Daniel and the only words he'd uttered since ferrying him from Nallius Prime to this ship were 'you will follow me' but still, Omac sensed - 

"You are his friend," the Tollan heard himself suddenly, confidently stating. 

The Jaffa did not answer him or give any overt, outward indication he had even heard him. 

"So am I," Omac added in a lower, warmer voice. 

They continued to walk forward for several more paces before Omac's intuition was at last rewarded. 

"If this is so, think well before you act," the dark-skinned warrior murmured almost inaudibly, the stoic, sculpted set of his features never altering.  "Whatever your intentions, there are things afoot here you do not know, nor could you begin to imagine the possible consequences for the one you seek to aid should you proceed with your intentions." 

"What do you know of my intentions," the Tollan responded with a peevish alacrity that startled him. 

"You say you are his friend," the Jaffa calmly returned in the same, soft voice.  "As am I.  Were I in your place and possessed of your abilities I would think of doing exactly the same.  Think again," the Jaffa's voice suddenly became louder, sterner.  "I am not the only one who knows of the Tollan, and their technology.  My Lord Chronos is not a fool.  You will not take him unprepared." 

"He won't be able to stop me," Omac muttered darkly, again startled by this second imprudent outburst, such a departure from his normal, taciturn caution. 

The Jaffa risked a fractional glance in his direction long enough to level a hard, almost pitying look at him.  Which rankled the Tollan once again. 

"You are wrong," the Jaffa sighed, and spoke no more. 

Omac was surprised to discover their destination was an exotic, green oasis flourishing in the heart of Chronos' sterile fastness.  The verdant jewel that was the vast and pleasant arboretum was the last thing Omac expected to find on this forbidding and repugnant ship.  He would have thought the Goa'uld had little use for such pointless luxuries and this particular extravagance had no doubt cost Chronos dearly not only to create but to maintain without contributing anything concrete or substantial to his ability to impress or exercise his power.  Though he personally had had little contact with or experience of the Goa'uld, Omac had always thought them, as a species, to be much more ruthlessly pragmatic in their concerns and the dedication of their resources.  As he followed the Jaffa through the trees pondering the puzzle of their unexpected existence in this place the Tollan felt vaguely disturbed and unsettled, and wondered if perhaps a re-examination of some of his previous judgements about the adversary he was about to encounter should be seriously undertaken. 

However there was no time for regrouping.  The whisper of water they'd been following grew louder as they travelled through the garden, climaxing in the unmistakable roar of waterfall.  They at last entered a large clearing, the sight of the finally revealed cascade momentarily stopping Omac in mid-stride as he took in the breath-taking beauty of the artful, artificially created torrent and the wide, green banked, clear pool it enthusiastically tumbled into. 

So astonished was he by the beauty and tranquillity of the clearing it took Omac several seconds to realise the System Lord he'd come here to confront was standing beside the pool apparently staring down into it, his back to the two men who'd joined him in the clearing and now stood awaiting his pleasure. 

As disconcerted as his preconceived notions were by the anachronism of the arboretum Omac was intensely annoyed to be further unsettled by Chronos choosing it as the venue for their encounter.  Again, he'd had a certain expectation of their meeting, had definitely prepared himself for the level of arrogance, ostentatious bravado and resistance he felt he had a reasonable expectation of encountering, and had deemed himself fully equal to dealing with any posturing shows of power he believed would be a major component of interacting with the System Lord. 

Finding Chronos standing in the middle of a forest dipping his toes in a pond hadn't featured in any of the scenarios he'd run in his head.  Omac struggled to control his reaction and regain his mental equilibrium as his escort announced him to his master. 

"Ambassador Omac," my Lord," the Jaffa said solemnly, as he bowed deeply. 

"Thank you, Nah'tak," Chronos replied without turning to face either of them.  "You may leave us.  I will summon you again when our business is concluded." 

Omac stood silently where he'd stopped as the Jaffa bowed once more and then silently withdrew, melting instantly back into the foliage behind them. 

Which left him alone with Chronos. 

Omac waited, still saying nothing. The System Lord did not seem in any particular hurry to turn around and acknowledge him.  This much, at least, he HAD been expecting.  This tactic of deliberate, studied ignorance with the intent of unbalancing the suppliant he could understand and deal with. 

Well, Chronos would not see HIM awkwardly awaiting his pleasure. 

"Where is Doctor Jackson?" Omac coldly blurted at the System Lord.  The broad shoulders draped in deeply luxurious black velvet twitched slightly in response, and the large, bowed head slowly rose. 

"I have been apprised of the arrogance of the Tollan," Chronos rumbled, evident amusement in his voice.  "You have been cited as a prime representative of your race for embodying the particular qualities of superior pride and supreme confidence in your innate superiority that run rampant in your people." 

Before Omac was able to respond Chronos abruptly turned to face him, whereupon the Tollan received another shock. 

"I am pleased to discover I have not been misinformed," the System Lord purred as he chucked the small, dark-haired child he was cradling in the crook of his arm under his chin.  "I have little tolerance for inefficiency, especially when it comes to the quality and nature of the intelligence I rely upon."  He spared Omac an ironic smile and then turned his attention back to the baby, who was giggling and grabbing for one of his fingers. 

Omac found himself rendered momentarily speechless by the sight of the System Lord apparently doting on a human baby.  Indeed, as he struggled to collect his thoughts and continue with the conversation his eyes would continually be diverted to the large hand slowly, almost deliberately stroking the tiny, tousled, trusting head. 

"I do not apologise for my directness," Omac finally managed to respond.  "We both know why I have come." 

"You Tollan are not exactly a diplomatic race, are you?"  Chronos observed archly as his fingers fumbled absently with the soft, dark curls beneath them. 

"We do not need to be," Omac dryly retorted. 

"Ah!"  Chronos' eyes flared golden and he began to take several steps toward Omac.  All the while his hand never ceased its relentless caress of the child, and Omac could not stop himself from noticing.  The movement of the hand was hypnotic but not soothing, incongruent and deeply disconcerting.  "The privilege of power.  This I understand. Your technology sets you apart.  Exempts you from much. You are truly above us, vulnerable to none, needing nothing of any of us, which in turn requires you to answer to no one but yourselves.  Your plenty and security affords you the luxury of contempt of all but your own.  You are a fortunate people indeed." 

Omac stood his ground, stone faced and stinging beneath the thinly veiled insult of Chronos' cutting comments.  What galled the most, for all the uncomplimentary spin he had put on them, Omac acknowledged with a slight flush of shame Chronos was not ENTIRELY incorrect in his condemnation. 

Contempt was a harsh word, but not a completely unjustified one.  Not at all. 

Before he had a chance to respond Chronos had reached his side, his dark eyes dancing with amusement and scorn.  "You who must seek for nothing, how it must gall you now to have to come before me on your knees." 

"I need not have come before you at all!"  Omac snapped, irked by Chronos' bold, unabashed rudeness. 

Chronos patted the boy gently, nodding thoughtfully as he studied his 'guest'. 

"Indeed," the System Lord said with a pensive frown, "I am aware the courtesy of this visit is one you did not need to grant me.  I know you are perfectly capable of taking what you want, and there would be nothing I or any of my Jaffa could do to stop you."  Chronos paused, and then smiled nastily, blatantly baring his teeth at the Tollan in a wolfish, ghoulish grin. 

"That is to say you would be able to take Daniel from me if I was foolish enough to have allowed him to remain on board, or anywhere where you could find him.  I assure you, Mr Ambassador, I am not so unwise." 

"I did not think you would be," Omac said stonily.  That much was true.  Still, he could not completely quash his disappointment at having this expectation confirmed, although he could prevent it from showing on his face. 

"I assure you Daniel is safe and well protected and quite beyond the reach of you and your technology," Chronos continued, a gloating tinge beginning to taint his voice.  "He will remain so, while I consider whether or not to grant your government's request." 

"What do you want?"  Omac clenched his fists at his sides and only just managed to restrain himself from spitting the comment in the System Lord's face.  "My government wishes to comply with the wishes of the Seeker who has requested Doctor Jackson's presence for his Triad, but I must warn you, I am not authorised to enter into any negotiations that would require any bartering of our technology as a condition for securing his participation." 

"Ah, you Tollan, always your technology," Chronos archly waved a hand in front of his face as if to clear away a suddenly noxious odour and then resumed stroking the happily wiggling child he held.  "Again you imagine me to be foolish enough to attempt to press an advantage which has no hope of success.  Your race's refusal to bestow your technology on those of us you consider to be inferior is well known.  You would rather die than share. Or so you say.  Fortunately for you that technology you are so jealous of is sufficient to protect you from ever having to endure a test of that particular resolve." 

"What do you want?"  Omac asked again, swallowing his anger, refusing to be baited. 

"I have not yet said I have agreed to let Daniel go," Chronos smoothly informed the gurgling child. 

"If you were not amenable to considering the possibility you would not have granted me an audience." 

"Perhaps I merely wished to gloat," Chronos riposted without humour. 

"I do not think so," Omac grudgingly conceded, after a brief pause.  "I do not judge you to be that petty or unwise in your employment of either your power or your position.  Plus, I think you are clever enough to realise it might not be wise to make an enemy of the Tollan people.  Although we cannot share our technology with you, there are other ways in which our goodwill could prove to be a useful commodity to possess." 

"Just so," Chronos nodded, visibly pleased by Omac's response and his complimentary assessment.  A reaction the Tollan was quick to notice and catalogue. 

This Goa'uld might indeed be clever and unconventional in some ways, but he was apparently also typical of his kind in that he was not entirely immune to flattery. 

"You have ascertained exactly what I require from your people for granting you the privilege of Daniel's attendance at your Triad.  I will give him into your custody after I have received the proper assurances he will be protected while he is a guest on Tollana and he will be immediately returned to me when his Triad duties are discharged.  Your government will swear they will deliver Daniel back to me, and they will pledge to stand in my service at some future time when I will require it of them." 

There it was.  The Curia had expected Chronos to make such a demand, and had instructed him exactly what to say. 

"My government is prepared to acknowledge your request.  I am empowered to inform you that while they will welcome a future opportunity to compensate you for your present co-operation there are limits to our generosity.  We will not agree to engage in any activity or abet you in any action that conflicts with our own strict policies for peacefully dealing with and non interference with other worlds and cultures." 

"This is understood," Chronos gravely replied as he gently shifted the squirming child closer to his body.  "And accepted.  Now, as to Daniel - " 

Omac took a deep breath, the temptation to lie through his teeth burning inside him.  But if what he had already seen and heard had not been enough to convince him of the futility of such a course of action the hard, searching wariness of Chronos' expression told the Tollan any attempt he made to dissemble to the System Lord would be more disastrous than the truth. 

His adversary was no fool.  Which made him dangerous beyond all imagining. 

"Doctor Jackson is an independent individual and his wishes in this matter are the ones my government will respect.  We are not prepared to override them, even to please you and we cannot promise to fulfil a condition that could be contravened by Doctor Jackson himself.  If he requests asylum my government will have no choice but to grant it to him, no matter what you might desire to the contrary." 

"He will not," Chronos intoned grimly, his tone a hint less confident and gloating for the first time since the conversation had begun. 

"If that is the case then you should have nothing to fear by allowing him to accompany me to Tollana," Omac found he couldn't entirely keep a satisfied smile from his own face as he watched the Goa'uld's visage darken with displeasure.  Chronos glowered at him for a moment, his eyes growing narrower and harder with contempt. 

"Do not imagine you will have the best of me in this," he finally informed Omac in a low, tense voice.  "You and your government to do as little as possible to attempt to pressure Daniel to remain on your world.  I do not wish it." 

"That will be up to Daniel to decide," Omac glared right back at him. 

"He has given me his word he will remain with me.  I expect him to honour it.  Your government would also be advised it should do its best to encourage him to honour his commitment to me and to discourage any thoughts of asylum in both Daniel and his former companions." 

"Daniel would never agree to remain your prisoner!"  Omac cried out, shocked at the very suggestion.  He couldn't damper the vehemence of his reaction, so appalled was he by the idea the man who'd risked so much to secure his and his countryman's escape from a similar fate on Earth would have willingly agreed to his own lifetime imprisonment.  "Not willingly!  What did you do to him?" 

"I would never harm Daniel," Chronos' cold voice cut through the small distance between them suddenly swarming with dangerous tension.  "I assure you, once he understood the consequences of his choices, he made his vow to me of his own free will.  I in no way compelled him to pledge himself to me, any more than I would attempt to compel your government to bend to my will in this matter and do everything in its power to ensure Doctor Jackson is not prevented from keeping his promise to me.  I seek to educate, not to intimidate.  There are consequences, always consequences to every action and decision.  Daniel himself is the one who taught me this.  Your people must decide for themselves, as Daniel did, if they are willing to accept the consequences that will arise from seeking to displease me in this. 

The child squealed loudly with delight just then, and for the first time Chronos openly acknowledged him and pointedly drew him to Omac's attention by thrusting him forward for the Tollan's consideration. 

"Ah, he is a delightful child, is he not?  Chronos' falsely fond smile panged alarmingly in the pit of Omac's stomach as he watched the System Lord tickle the boys' belly.  The large hand remained splayed across the baby's tiny torso as peals of innocent infant laughter filled the air. 

"His name is Nikos. He belongs to one of the humans in my care," Chronos murmured as he looked down at the boy.  "They are such fragile beings, are they not, these humans.  Such a responsibility, all these fleeting lives I hold in my hand, mine to do with as I please.  So briefly lived, all of them, and so easily broken." 

Omac watched as the System Lord's hand slowly inched up the child's body until it was lightly but firmly curled around the baby's neck.  The boy looked trustingly up at the man holding him, cooing and kicking his chubby legs up in the air, completely unperturbed by the hand's new position as he was innocently unaware of the implications of the threatening caress.  The horrified man for whom the unsubtle message was intended was not so fortunately oblivious, and Omac felt his blood run cold at the sight. 

Chronos turned his attention back to him, his dark eyes rife with cruel promise.  "Consequences, Mr Ambassador," he said grimly.  "Is it not a tragic fact of life the ones who pay the highest price for the unthinking actions of others are often the most innocent?  I would remind you of this unpleasant aspect of reality, which perhaps your race has forgotten, insulated as you are by the luxury of your technology.  Remember there are many innocents in this universe who do not have your advantages, and whom you cannot hope to protect from the consequences of your arrogant meddling.  Remember, and think well about how you will consequently advise your government to proceed with regards to the policy they intend to adopt about allowing any one to attempt to persuade Daniel to remain or to detain him on your planet beyond the period of time I will allow him to be absent from my side.  Think well and know I do not make idle threats, but I do keep my promises.  And I promise you there will be consequences if I am displeased or disappointed in this." 

Belatedly Omac remembered the rueful warning of the man who'd brought him here, and the easy disdain with which he'd discounted it.  Though he had the grace to be ashamed of his arrogance, his present remorse did Daniel little good. 

There had to be a way to best this smug fiend, though at the moment, he couldn’t see it. 

Omac found he could say nothing as he watched Chronos carefully remove his hand from the child's neck and then gently touch one of the jewels on his hand device.  Omac had barely taken a couple of shuddering breaths when the Jaffa Chronos had identified as Nah'tak was standing at his side, bowing to his master. 

"Escort the Ambassador to his rooms," Chronos loftily commanded.  "Ensure he is suitably attended and refreshed after his journey."  Without altering his tone the System Lord turned to address Omac.  "Daniel will be returning to the ship in several hours.  I trust we can be assured of your honourable conduct in the interim, and you will take no action of any sort without our express knowledge and consent." 

"You have my word," Omac dumbly responded and then forced himself to turn around to retrace the path he'd originally taken to arrive here.  The arboretum had suddenly lost all its allure and appeal for him and he could hardly put it and its monstrous master behind him fast enough. 

"Nah'tak!"  Chronos barked at his First Prime as he made to go after Omac. 

"Yes, Lord," the Jaffa obediently responded. 

Chronos impatiently thrust the kicking child at Nah'tak, not bothering to mask the distaste on his face.  "Take THIS, and make sure it gets back to its mother," Chronos instructed as Nah'tak swiftly scooped the child up and relieved his master of a burden he plainly no longer wished to bear.  "It has served its purpose admirably.  See the mother is rewarded." 

"Yes, Lord," Nah'tak bowed and then silently bore the baby away.  Chronos watched them depart, his eyes glowing golden with triumph. 

Daniel smiled at the delighted, childish squeals wafting up from the garden down below.  He was exhausted; it had been a very full day during which he'd seen much more of Toris Nar than he'd really needed to, but Regulator Naus had been so anxious to show Chronos, through him the Asar were being good little subjugated subjects and were playing by the rules of the System Lord's game… 

So he'd submitted to the series of whirlwind tours the Asar had laid on specifically to impress him and had allowed himself to be duly impressed.  From what he could remember Toris Nar was a beautiful world, and he'd been surprised to see no overt Goa'uld interference marring the pleasant façade of their society.  Through his representative Lord Ister Chronos was maintaining a nominal presence, but whatever he was getting from this occupation the Asar were busting a gut to supply it so Chronos didn't need to throw too much of his weight around here. 

Daniel was secretly relieved to see their way of life had not become too compromised on his account, and had found himself actually enjoying the tours of the main cities of Vonan, the capital, where they were now, Tilak and Simat.  As they'd skimmed over the countryside between Simat and Tilak they'd passed over several acres of sprawling ruins, which he'd only been able to gaze longingly down at, although he'd managed to get Naus to tell him some of the history of the place before they'd arrived in Simat and been launched off on the next city go round. 

He'd seen a lot of interesting things today, but nothing that made him as happy as what he was witnessing at the moment.  He was standing on a balcony overlooking the garden and directly behind him was the spacious room Aldis Lon and his wife Irana had kindly made available to him in their large and pleasant house.  It had been Daniel's greatest pleasure to see the man reunited with his family and now they were all down below in the garden, Irana sitting happily watching her husband cavorting spiritedly with their children.  Even Tomas was down there with them, romping about with the children like an overexcited puppy. 

It was nice to see them all so happy. Nice kids.  Nice family.  Nice people. 

Once he'd managed to separate himself from Regulator Naus he'd been delivered to Aldis' home as he'd requested, intending to spend the rest of the time Chronos let him remain on Toris Nar with his friend and his family.  He'd shared their evening meal and subsequently passed several hours of pleasant conversation in the garden with them as the day declined and segued into the soft and silky darkness that was night on Toris Nar. 

Eventually the unaccustomed demands of the day and the vigorous joy of the reunited Lons wore him out, and he tendered his regrets to his hosts and made his way to his room to retire.  Which he had every intention of doing, any second now, crawling into the large, very comfortable bed in the room behind him, but even though he was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open he found himself strangely reluctant to forsake the happy scene in the garden beneath him.  If any good  had come from anything that had happened to him since Chronos had shanghaied his life, he was looking at it right now. 

And he felt better than he had in a long time. 

Daniel watched the Lons for a few minutes more, and then was persuaded by a huge yawn that maybe it finally was time to call it a night.  He returned a parting wave thrown up to him by Aldis' vivacious, six-year-old daughter Tara and then turned away from the domestic tableau and ambled sleepily towards the bedroom. 

He was completely unprepared for the strong arm that wrapped around his throat the second he crossed the threshold. 

Held completely immobile by his attacker, unable to make a sound, Daniel barely had time to dazedly wonder where his assailant could have come from when he knew damned well the room behind him had been empty and there were six Jaffa standing on the other side of the door to boot when a mocking, extremely familiar voice sounded in his ear. 

"Doctor Jackson, we meet again!  Just look at you, you've traded up since our last encounter.  I'll bet I could get a whole MONTH'S rations for you now!" 

  


"Well, this SUCKS," Jack scowled  
at  
his 2IC and then glared belligerently about at their Tollan  
accommodations.   
"Maybe it's just me, but anyone else feel like we're stuck on a planet  
populated entirely with NERDS?  What is it with these people have  
they all got pokers up their asses or something?"

"That's an interesting image, Sir," Sam said as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle an amused grin.  "As assessments go, however, don't you think it's a bit - harsh?" 

"Come on, Carter!" Jack snorted derisively.  "You've been hanging out with Nareem, you know exactly what I'm talking about.  That guy's wrapped so tight I bet he squeaks when he shits.  If he doesn't starch his damned shorts I'll eat my hat.  They're all just like him," Jack growled as he irritably scrubbed his hand across his eyes.  "Omac might be a honking pain in the MIT-ka but he's the only one of the bunch who's got any balls.  Crap.  I wish I knew what the hell is going on out there! What's taking him so damn long?" 

"You haven't been able to connect with Daniel, Sir?"  Sam very carefully inquired.  She was well aware she might not be Jack O'Neill's best friend and confidant but she'd been serving with the man long enough to know a little bit about him and how to read him.  Currently he was, as he would put it, one unhappy camper.  The only thing the colonel hated worse than waiting was losing control of a situation and right now he - and - they - had no choice about either what was happening or how long it would take.  A condition the colonel was never one to suffer being in with any sort of good grace. 

"No," Jack grunted, making no effort to mask the misery on his face.  "He's there - I can feel him I just can't - " He broke off and ducked his head, unwilling to expose himself any further to his two companions.  "I just can't." 

"But you know he is well," Teal'c soothingly observed. 

Jack's head drooped further before he finally responded. 

"Yeah," Jack finally sighed.  "As well as can be expected.  There's that.  But still…" 

"You do not need to explain, O'Neill."  Teal'c unashamedly offered his blunt statement of understanding.  It was all he had to give but from the sudden sidewise look of gratitude O'Neill tossed him he was content it had served. 

"Thanks," was all Jack could say. 

"So," Jack loudly cleared his throat to clear the air after several seconds of awkward silence.  "What have you got for me?" 

"Not much, Colonel," Sam unconsciously sat up straighter as she began her verbal report, feeling much more confident on the ground she was about to cover.  "So far the Goa'uld have been behaving themselves.  When Zipacna hasn't been conferring with Klorel, he and his Jaffa have been pretty much confining themselves to their quarters." 

"I'm not buying it," Jack frowned.  "They're up to something, all right.  That Goa'uld hasn't come here to play nice out of the goodness of his heart." 

"That would be likely," Teal'c solemnly confirmed.  "Although Zipacna has been one of Apophis' most loyal Underlords in the past alliances which are formed between the Goa'uld are rarely based on anything other than ruthless self-interest and the most advantageous ways to augment their own power and influence. You can be certain he would not have come if he did not believe he would benefit in some way by doing so." 

"Oooh, tell us something we DON'T know," Jack laughed mirthlessly.  "Well, whatever he's got up his sleeve you can bet it's got something to do with Daniel." 

"There might be a simpler answer, Sir," Sam said.  "Perhaps the Goa'uld realise they're outclassed, here.  Technologically, the Tollan are unbelievably advanced.  I haven't had a chance to examine very much, not that they would let me, but from the devices we've already seen and the fact they were able to build a Stargate - Sir, do you realise the implications of that one accomplishment alone?  I mean, think about it - it's a tremendous technological accomplishment \- this planet was not part of the Gate network when the Ancients first set up the system and programmed in all the original spatial locations.  To be able to add a completely new and unique destination to the network the Tollan would have to know enough about how the entire SYSTEM works to be able to program an entire new set of spatial co-ordinates, not to mention a Point of Origin that could link into the existing network and be recognised as  an integral part of the gate system by all the DHD's on line  - I wouldn't even know how to begin to - " 

"Carter," Jack groaned.  "Please, have mercy.  My head is going to explode." 

"Sorry, Sir," Sam smiled ruefully at him.  "I didn't mean to get carried away, but this place, for me it's kinda like being a kid in a candy store." 

"Except the big kids won't share," Jack riposted bitterly. 

"Yeah, but I can still press my nose up against the glass and dream!" Sam sighed. 

"Whatever," Jack grimaced and shook his head.  "So, what else have you two crazy kids been up to while you've been gone.  Surely you didn't spend the whole time parked outside Zippy's door waiting for him to make a move." 

"No Sir," Sam quickly supplied.  "Teal'c and I traded off, took turns talking to Aysha.  He's a nice kid, Sir.  I didn't get to know him very well on Abydos - " 

_None of us did, Major.  Except for Daniel._

"but I can see why Daniel took him under his wing.  Even after all he must have gone through as Klorel's host - you should go and talk to him, Sir - " 

_I can't.  J just - can't.  What happened to that poor kid  - close, it's too close to what….  We let him down, couldn't save him from the snakes.  Any more than I could save Daniel._ __

_Besides, it isn't fair.  I know I shouldn't resent the kid his luck, it's not his fault he's getting a break and yippee, I'm getting to help him get off the Goa'uld hook, but what about Daniel?_ __

_What about my Danny? When is his luck going to change?_

"he's getting a little concerned about whether or not Daniel is going to make it here.  He doesn't want to say, but I know he wants to talk to you.  And you probably should, Sir, as he's chosen you to take Daniel's place - that is - if…" 

"Carter, don't remind me!"  Jack grimaced.  "This whole Triad thing has me a bit confused.  Maybe you should tell the kid he should reconsider naming me as his substitute batter.  I go in there alone I’ll probably screw the whole thing up for him." 

Sam was about to launch into trying to talk her melancholy CO out of his sudden inadequacy attack when the familiar rhythmic, metallic tromping of a bunch of not so tiny Jaffa feet came crashing down the hall. 

Desperately thankful for the distraction, Jack grinned wolfishly at his team mates. 

"Speak of the devil, it sounds like our snaky friends are on the move.  So kids, what do you say we make like dandruff and don't let them give us the brush off?" 

"Relax, Doctor Jackson, I'm not going to hurt you.  This is strictly a social call.  Now, if I let you go, do you promise to behave and keep quiet?" 

Daniel was barely able to manage his nod of compliance, he was so tightly and efficiently immobilised. 

"Good!"  The familiar, mocking voice sounded close to his ear once more.  "I'm going to let you go now.  Remember, you PROMISED!" 

The second the powerful arms released him Daniel whirled, intending to confront his antagonist.  "Boch!"  he hissed, and then stood staring at empty space, his mouth hanging open. 

"Boch?" he whispered suspiciously, his gaze darting fruitlessly about the large room.  Though the bounty hunter plainly no longer appeared to be anywhere in the vicinity, that was impossible. There was nowhere for him to - no way he could have moved that fast! 

Aris Boch's unmistakable, gleeful chortle issued from the air a few feet in front of him.  Daniel took a startled step back at the sound, and then another as the man himself suddenly literally - appeared - before his astonished eyes. 

The Cheshire Cat would have been seriously  envious of the size of the grin on the bounty hunter's face. 

"What do you think of the entrance?"  he beamed with the unabashed enthusiasm of a five-year-old.  From hell.  "Pretty cool, huh? It's a great icebreaker at parties." 

Oh my God, he had one of those…well, that explained how he'd managed to get past the brace of Jaffa stationed outside his door. 

"Oh, it was peachy, all right," Daniel sourly retorted.  "You son of a bitch - what's the idea of scaring the hell out of me!" 

Boch flashed him a wounded boy look that bounced right off Daniel's affronted exterior and then giggled once more at the archaeologist's annoyance.  "Because I could," he announced with no shame.  "And because it's so much FUN." 

"Try it from this side," Daniel snarled.  "I doubt you'd find it quite as amusing." 

"You know what, Doctor, you're probably right,"   Aris Boch drawled with another huge, condescending smile.  "But rather than waste any more time arguing about it, what do you say we move on. I'm kinda on the clock, here.  You see, because I'm working, technically I'm really not supposed to be here, but I figured since my pigeons aren't going to be going anywhere any time soon it was safe to scoot over here and have a little chat with you." 

"Excuse me?"  Daniel peered at him suspiciously. 

"Doctor Jackson,  relax!"  Boch taunted as he made himself comfortable on the most comfortable chair in the room.  "Have a seat.  Take a load off.  I know I didn't make the best first impression for the second time but trust me!  I've come here to do you a favour!" 

"And why would you that?"  Daniel sternly demanded, taking a step back, his arms tightly folded across his chest. 

Boch stretched out his long legs, looked Daniel up and down and giggled once more.  "Because I like you?"  he offered his unlikely explanation with a rakish heft of one eyebrow.  "I have to confess, over the past few months I've developed a bit of a soft spot for you and your friends.  You've been the most fun I've had on the job in ages, not to mention one of the cushiest assignments the Boss has given me in a long time. So yeah," he shrugged, "I admit it.  Even though it's completely unprofessional of me, I couldn't help it.  I've grown kinda fond of you guys.  But then I always was a little on the sentimental side," the bounty hunter finished with a completely immodest, modest smile. "A real honest to Goa'uld  softie, that's me." 

Something about the mocking sparkle in Boch's eye made Daniel quickly mentally tally the man's comments and when he added them to the way he'd arrived… 

"Omigawd!" he exclaimed, almost falling over with the shock of the realisation.  "You - you - you're the ASHRAK!" 

Boch's taunting giggle accompanied him to the nearest surface on which he could plop before his legs gave out, which happened to be the bed. 

"Very GOOD, Doctor," Boch chortled.  "You're quick.  I liked that about you from the moment we met.  It saves so much time, don't you agree?" 

"Wha - wha - " Daniel weakly gasped.  "You - you're the one who's been spying on us?  You?  But I thought \- what about all that stuff on - on - " Daniel gnashed his teeth as for possibly the first time since he'd joined the SGC he was completely unable to remember a planetary designation.  "What about all that stuff you told us?" he indignantly accused.  "About being a bounty hunter and being forced to work for the Goa'uld and - and - everything?  Were you lying to us?  Was all of that just some sort of sick…game?" 

"Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't," Boch carelessly responded.  "Maybe I'm exactly what I said I was, and maybe the whole thing was a put on, a little scenario I staged and played out as way of getting to know you before I took on the job."  Boch shrugged again and flashed him a impudent grin.  "I guess you'll never know for sure, now will you?  Not that it really matters, that it.  What difference does it make?" 

"What!" Daniel blustered, floundering beneath the implications of what he'd just learned and the sheer annoying arrogance Boch reeked with.  Just by existing the man literally dared you to take a poke at him, if only to wipe the smug, superior smirk off his face.  The only person he'd currently met who could provoke him to blows faster was Jack. 

Jack - and him.  Oh God - this man had been watching them.  All of them, the both of them.  Together.  And probably….TOGETHER! Who knew what he'd seen.  What he knew? 

Daniel felt his cheeks firing with indignation and embarrassment and gnashed his teeth in angry frustration again. 

"You son of a bitch!" he gasped.  "What difference does it make? Well, one way you're only an unprincipled scumbag and the other way you're a lying, unprincipled scumbag.  I realise it's a very fine distinction but I like to know exactly what sort of lowlife I'm dealing with." 

Boch frowned at him and emitted a huge, impatient sigh.  "Listen, Doctor, we can discuss my character \- or lack thereof some more if you MUST but I really am working to a schedule here.  I haven't got all day.  Or, if you prefer,  I can leave.  It's up to you. Either way, I'm flexible.  So, do you want to waste what little time I have to give to you yelling at me some more or do you want to know where your friends are right now?" 

"My - my - " Daniel blinked as he realised what Boch had just said to him.  "Of course I do," he quickly replied. 

"Good!"  Bock smiled, obviously insufferably pleased with himself as he leaned back in the chair and wriggled about a bit in order to make himself more comfortable.  "This chair is really nice," he observed with a contented sigh.  "I've come a long way to have this chat with you.  The flight took a couple of days and you know how the chairs on those Teltaks are.  Even ones with upgrades."  Boch paused, a pensive frown on his face.  "You know, I really should speak to the Boss about that.  I mean, considering all the time I spend running around the galaxy doing his dirty work, the hours I've logged sitting on my butt on those seats, he should spring for a reupholstery job, something a little kinder to the ass, don't you think?  Do you know on this job alone it feels like I've gone from one side of the galaxy to the other and I've racked up a few aches and pains in the process, I don't mind telling you, not that I'm complaining or anything, but  - " 

"BOCH!" 

Boch giggled, immensely amused at Daniel's barely contained frustration.  "You know, you're more fun to wind up than a cross-eyed symbiote.  Heck of a lot cuter too.  Okay - Okay!"  he held up his hands signifying capitulation as Daniel leapt up from the bed, fists clenched.  "Don't get all upset, I'm just teasing.  Don't worry, your virtue's safe with me. Park it again, I'll be good." 

"I'll believe THAT when I see it," Daniel darkly muttered. 

"Your friends are on Tollana," Boch announced without missing a beat.  "Do you want to know why?" he continued without giving Daniel a chance to recover from the bombshell.  "Of course you do, and seeing as how it's why I've gone to all the time and trouble of flying all this way - " 

"Boch,"  Daniel said softly, his face weighed down with his concern.  "Please, my friends?" 

The bounty hunter took in the anxious, apprehensive face of the man in front of him, acknowledging Daniel's concern with a small nod.  "You're right, you're right,"  he admitted, his voice grating with contrition.  "I've been having way too much fun at your expense and I'm sorry.  I didn't come all this way just to make you crazy." 

"Why did you then?"  Daniel asked. 

"I told you.  Believe it or not, I like you guys and because I do, I thought it only sporting to give you a heads up you're probably heading into a situation.  There's something fishy with that whole Triad scenario and when you get there, I think you should tell your guys to stay sharp and keep your eyes open." 

"Excuse me?"  Daniel blurted.  "When I get there?  When I get - where?" 

"Tollana,"  Boch replied.  "Like I said, where your team is right now.  Waiting to take your place if you don't show up.  But they won't have to, because you will, and I'm telling you that because I know Omac is already aboard the Boss's ship and he's going to loan you out to the Tollan for the Triad." 

"Omac?  The Tollan?  Triad?"  Daniel shook his head and looked imploringly at the Bounty Hunter.  "Boch, will you PLEASE start at the beginning and  make some sense!" 

"Okay,"  Boch grinned.  "Just for you.  Up until a short time ago Klorel was an unwilling guest of Heru'ur.  Daddy had sent him to ole Horus-head hoping he could talk the old boy into granting them both asylum but Heru'ur decided he'd hold onto the kid and use him as leverage against Apophis.  That's where he's been all this time, until he somehow managed to make his escape from maximum security on a mothership no less and head out in a death glider." 

"All right, maybe it's not very probable, but not entirely outside the realm of possibility, but either way, what does that have to do with me and SG-1?  Other than the fact Klorel's host is also a friend of mine,"  Daniel finished sadly. 

"It wouldn't have a damned thing to do with you,"  Boch smoothly responded.  "If Klorel hadn't crash landed his glider on Tollana and Aysha hadn't asked the Tollan for their help in getting the snake out." 

"What?"  Daniel gasped.  "Aysha's on Tollana?  They - they can DO that?  They can get the Goa'uld out of him?" 

"They sure can,"  Boch nodded. 

"But- but - but "  Daniel stuttered.  "If they can than why - why do they need me, why don't they just - " 

"Do it?"  Boch finished for him as Daniel vigorously nodded. 

"Because they're the Tollan,"  Boch said with disgust, making a face.  "And they've always got to fart around and complicate things.  That's what they do.  Makes them feel special or something I don't know.  Anyway they can't just take the snake out because the snake doesn't want to be taken out, so that's why they're holding this Triad thing, so you and another Goa'uld can go head to head and debate about who gets the body.  His name is Zipacna, by the way,"  Boch added with a small grimace of distaste.  "A real piece of work.  He's a sneaky one but you can take him." 

"Oh,"  Daniel murmured absently, his eyes distant with concentration as he absorbed and processed what he was hearing.  "Why me?"  he finally asked. 

"Because Aysha asked for you." 

Daniel's head came up with abrupt surprise.  "He - he ASKED for me?" he said slowly, peering suspiciously at Boch.  "But - but how could he do that?  I mean, he - he's still - " 

"Yeah, he's still got the Goa'uld.  For the moment,"  Boch answered as he absently scratched his nose.  "As for how he was able to make a personal request, the Tollan have this nifty gismo that suppresses the symbiote.  As long as the kid has it on and it's switched on he's back in the pilot's chair of his own body again and Klorel has to settle for being a passenger. 

"What?"  Boch affected dismay at the sight of Daniel's deeply sceptical expression.   "You don't believe me!"  He rolled his eyes theatrically  and threw his hands up in the air.  "I'm HURT, Doctor Jackson, wounded to the core you would doubt my veracity.  Would I lie to you?" 

Daniel's loud, disgusted snort made him giggle anew. 

"Okay, okay, you got me, I'll give you that one."  Boch chortled, holding his hands up in surrender.  "I guess were I in your shoes I wouldn't be inclined to believe a single word coming out of my mouth either.  But, Doctor, the thing you have to ask yourself, is can you AFFORD to ignore what I'm telling you?  Hell of a dilemma, isn't it?"  Boch folded his hands in his lap, his eyes sparking mischieviously. 

"I could learn to hate you,"  Daniel growled.  "Very easily." 

"You know, I get that a lot,"  Boch sighed.  "Never let it ruin my day, though." 

"So,"  Daniel began, ignoring the antics of the man seated before him.  "Aysha asked for me - specifically \- to participate in this Triad - which is - what - an adjudication process, a tribunal?" 

"Close enough,"  Boch nodded.  "He wanted you to speak on his behalf,  but as there was some question as to whether or not you'd be available, he also asked for your team to be on hand to fill in, if you couldn't get to the Triad in time.  Which is why they're now on Tollana." 

"But according to you, that's not going to be a problem.  Me getting to go, that is." 

"Nope,"  Boch shook his head.  "The ship that's going to take you to Omac is en route as we speak." 

"So, I'm going to Tollana?"  Daniel stared wide-eyed at the bounty hunter as what that meant began to sink in.  "Chronos is going to let me go to Tollana?  He's actually going to let me go?  And Jack is there?  I'll - I'll see Jack?" 

Boch chuckled indulgently at Daniel's painfully hopeful expression.  "Just a minute there, now, Doctor, before you go getting all excited I think you should ask yourself what's really going on here.  You guys have a saying, 'anything that's too good to be true usually is?'  I'd listen if I were you." 

"You think the whole thing is a set up?"  Daniel soberly commented after he'd thought a bit more. 

"Yeah,"  Bach drawled, waggling his eyebrows at Daniel.  "  I think the scenario is just a little too convenient, don't you? Right down to all of this to taking place on one of the few planets Chronos would feel complacent enough about the ability of the inhabitants to protect you he'd let you go there." 

"Aysha would never agree to participate in something that would present any sort of danger to me or my friends!"  Daniel loyally asserted. 

"Maybe he would and maybe he wouldn't,"  Boch shrugged.  "He's had that snake in his head for a long time.  It's got to have had made some changes in him, and not for the good.  You may have known the boy, but how do you know you know what he's become since he was made a host?  It's highly unlikely he's the same person, and there are no guarantees what he is now is any friend of yours,"  Boch concluded with a rueful grimace. 

"Aysha would never hurt me,"  Daniel stubbornly reiterated.  "I don't care what you say, I know him and he wouldn't!" 

Boch sighed heavily and shook his head.  "Whatever you say, Doctor Jackson.  It's your neck, not mine. But there is also a possibility he honestly doesn't  know he's being used as bait to lure you away from Chronos' protection.  Hell, Klorel might not even know what's really going on.  But I'll bet my next bounty someone has pulled some strings to bring this all about, hoping this Triad will do exactly that,  especially when you consider who Chronos presently has very securely locked away on his ship, and the only reason the whole party is happening is so that someone can get  their hands on you." 

" Makes sense,"  Daniel solemnly muttered. "So I'd better make sure that doesn't happen." 

"That's kinda what I had in mind when I decided to jaunt over here to fill you in." 

"About that,"  Daniel said softly as he cocked his head to one side and studied the man seated across from him.  "You work for Chronos, right?" 

"Yeah, so what?" 

"Why?" 

"He pays well,"  Boch casually tossed back.  "And he's got connections you wouldn't believe.  "What's the big deal, you didn't think too highly of me when you thought I was working for Sokhar, what's one Goa'uld more one way or another?" 

"I never had the displeasure of making Sokhar's acquaintance,"  Daniel muttered, looking away from Boch.  "I wish I could say the same thing about Chronos." 

"That I can't help you with,"  Boch lowly replied, not a hint of humour in his tone. 

"You're not getting paid to do this, right?  To come here and tell me all this, I mean." 

"Nope, no profit whatsoever in this particular venture,"  Boch proudly affirmed. 

"You're altruism humbles me,"  Daniel grumbled.  "But - whatever your real reason for doing this \- thank you any way." 

"Hey you're welcome!"  Boch grinned, and it seemed to Daniel for a moment the bounty hunter was genuinely surprised by what he'd said.  In a funny way, so was he.  He felt awkward, embarrassed, and a little overwhelmed by everything  he'd just learned.  A part of him wished Boch would leave so he could start to process and plan but he still needed to know - he still hadn't asked… 

 "What is it?"  Boch asked encouragingly as he saw, from the way Daniel was nervously chewing on his lower lip, he had a question he was having trouble asking.  "I'm feeling extremely generous today, let's not waste the moment." 

Daniel took a deep breath and nervously licked his lower lip before starting to speak. 

"My friends - " he ventured.  "How is he - I mean, how are they - are they okay?" 

"They're fine, Doc,"  Boch told him warmly.  "They're also kind of anxious to see you.  Especially your colonel." 

The blush beginning to bloom across Daniel's cheeks abruptly deepened into a full, furious flush at this reference to Jack.  Boch shook his head, a little saddened at the sight. 

"Colonel O'Neill is a little cranky at the moment but he's behaving.  For the most part.  You know how much he LOVES to sit around and do nothing." 

"Yeah,"  Daniel replied in a barely audible whisper, his eyes carefully locked on a particular spot of the floor that didn't seem to possess any special visual qualities over and above any other part of the floor that would earn it such special consideration.  "I know." 

"He can't wait to see you,"  Boch added kindly, after a moment's hesitation. 

Daniel said nothing. 

Boch abruptly slapped his thighs as a way to break the painful silence. 

"Listen, Doctor Jackson, it's been a hoot seeing you again and all, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to get back to work.  I'm sure the Boss won't mind the little side trip, seeing as how I'm protecting his interests and all, but I'd just as soon not press my luck, if you know what I mean." 

Daniel nodded, swallowing his sorrow as he pushed himself to his feet.  Boch was already standing. 

"So, Doc, you take care and stay sharp out there,"  the bounty hunter gruffly admonished him.  "And you never know, we could run into each other again.  I'll be around," Boch winked, and then suddenly, without any warning, disappeared. 

Poof. 

Daniel blinked in surprise and looked around the room, uncertain where Boch was but positive he was indeed, still there. 

He didn't have long to wonder. 

"You know, this invisibility thing has one major problem,"  Boch's ironic, disembodied voice sounded directly beside his ear, making him jump at the unexpected proximity of the sound.  "You have to do so much damned tippey-toeing so you don't give your position away.  It can be extremely time consuming not to mention a real pain in the mitka.  I don't suppose I could get you to do me a favour and make some noise?  Sing, or something?  Just so it won't take me so long to get past those Jaffa and out of this damned place. 

"What," Daniel scoffed.  "Do you want me to send you on your way with a rousing chorus of 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow?" 

"Aw forget it!  Brother, there's gratitude for you!" 

Boch didn't say another word, nor did Daniel hear a single sound to mark his passage, but he could feel when the room was less full all the same. 

Daniel sat back down on the bed, and then lay back to ponder what he'd just learned.  Boch had warned him to look for plots and intrigue when he was on Tollana, but he realised his search for the truth had to start much sooner than that.  In fact, he had to begin to try and discover who the unknown architect of the situation was as soon as he returned to the ship. 

Daniel didn't know how he was going to accomplish it, but he also knew he didn't have any other choice.  Somehow, before he went to Tollana, he had to find a way to confront Apophis.  
 


	17. Chapter 17

"Our experts have been unable to find any form of tampering on any of the cannons," Lord High Muckity Muck Chief Big Whoop Dee Whoop or whatever Trevel loftily stated with a self-satisfied smug expression Jack wanted to wipe right off her face.

With a steamroller.

Yeah, it wasn't like he hadn't been expecting her to take this sort of  'we're so much better and smarter than you' high road with the dumb primitives when they'd taken on the thankless task of beating their heads against the brick wall of Tollan arrogance in an effort to alert the them to their very probably imminent Goa'uld ass kicking – an ass kicking becoming even more probable by the second because the dumb asses wouldn't _listen_ – but still being so roundly condescended to and actively sneered at by this snooty bitch…

Jack was heartily mentally reneging on the friendly impulse moving him to get mixed up in this mess in the first place almost wishing they'd kept their mouths shut and just let the Tollan get what was soon to be coming to them.  If he didn't need so desperately to be here for Daniel's sake he'd already have told Trevel to stuff it and been taking his kids back to the Tok'ra before the snakes hit the fan.

Arrogant assholes, the whole lot of them.  They were laughing now, but he was willing to wager a year's pay they wouldn't be laughing quite so hard at the dumb Tau'ri's misguided attempt to warn them their smug asses were in peril after the Goa'uld creamed all their fancy popguns and they were left defenceless with snake all over their faces.  Yeah, he'd pay money to see THAT one, all right.

But no, as much as they had it coming he couldn't let it happen.  Jack couldn't honestly say he gave a toss about the Tollan or their whole snotty planet but the place still had to be standing for Daniel so he'd save their damned world in spite of them so Daniel would have somewhere to escape to.   For Daniel's sake Jack reluctantly abandoned his pleasant fantasies of leaving the Tollan to some Instant Hubric Karma and nudged the woman at his side to have a go at making Trevel eat her words.

"Carter?" he prompted with the nudge.  _Go, girl_.

As usual, the major did not disappoint.

"Maybe they were painting them, Sir," she quickly responded with a very credible explanation for what she and Teal'c had observed.

That is – credible to anyone who wasn't too damned full of themselves to be able to see beyond the end of their stuck up nose.

"I see no paint," Travel witheringly replied, her lips forming into an extremely unflattering moue of disapproval.

"Sorry," Carter came back with a slight shrug, not daunted by the either the face or the contemptuous attitude behind it.  "It's an Earth military expression," she explained.   "It means marking them as targets."

 _Dumb-ass_ , Jack grumbled to himself.  _Quit sneering and listen!_

"Nor do I see any markings," Trevel airily announced with a condescending eyebrow arch.  Jack narrowed his eyes and glared back at her, only just resisting the impulse to punch her in the face for her last piece of outrageous pedantry.

And Trevel was claiming _they_ were the dumb ones….

Sam's eyes briefly darted toward him.  Yeah, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard either.  But if the so-called advanced being in front of her needed to be brought up to speed, she was definitely still game.

"Well there are ways they can target the weapons without actually leaving a mark," Sam patiently elaborated, not entirely able to conceal her surprise at having to do so.

Not that her lah di dah ness caught it.  She was still too busy discounting scenarios her arrogance would not allow her to entertain.  And having a great time doing it too. Jack suppressed the urge to spit the word 'Titanic' in her face.  Waste of time, he knew that, she wouldn't get the reference but for some strange reason the supposedly unsinkable was springing to mind with a vengeance at the moment.

"If so, the instant one of these canons is attacked the rest will automatically locate the position of the attacker and destroy it."

Well, she just had an answer for everything didn't she?  That leaving them to their just comeuppance option was starting to look better and better but Jack manfully refrained from telling her where she could stick her ion canons and settled for pointing out the obvious flaw in her argument.

"Unless they're all taken out simultaneously," he said meaningfully, letting his attitude bleed out in a nasty smile.

Trevel flipped him one right back.

"If that were possible why then did the Goa'uld Heru'ur not do so when he pursued Klorel?"

Oh, she was asking for it, she was so asking for it, maybe it wasn't on to hit a woman but what other way was he going to knock some frigging SENSE into her…

"Maybe because he didn't have a contingent on the planet's surface targeting the weapons in advance," Carter helpfully suggested, but she didn't believe Trevel would listen any more than he did.

After all it would seem you could lead a Tollan to water but you couldn't make them see they needed to drink.

Trevel didn't disappoint, she was ready with yet another prideful pronouncement. 

"He didn't do it because it is impossible," she gloated.  "It would take but one of these devices to protect this planet from a Goa'uld mothership and we have many more than that.  Our technology is superior in every way to theirs," she paused, her dark eyes glittering with satisfied triumph as she delivered the coup de grace.

Wait for it, wait for it…

"And to yours."

Ka-blam.  That last sound you heard was that of a mind slamming firmly shut.

Knowing at this point he had nothing left to lose Jack decided to throw diplomacy out the window.  Doing this the polite way wasn't getting them anywhere and there was no way he was going to let the Queen of the Tollan get away with letting the Goa'uld mess things up for him and Daniel.

"Excuse me, your Tollan-ness," Jack barged forward, waving away the beginnings of Trevel's latest dismissive remark. "Not meaning to be disrespectful even though I'm sure as hell gonna sound that way, but would you get your head out of your ass and take a look at what's going on around here?  Unless you're saying Major Carter and Teal'c were lying – and I hope you're not because that's something I'd have to take strenuous objection to – then whether or not you believe anything was done to them doesn’t change the fact my people observed Zippy's Jaffa skulking around your popguns here and call me crazy, but I don't think they were taking holiday snaps to send home to the kiddies!  Now, no matter how low your opinion is of either our technology or the Goa'ulds, if I were you, I'd be asking myself if there's even a chance, I don't care how small, they could have done anything at all to compromise those guns – excuse me Ma'am, but is the fate of your entire world more important to you than your determination to be just damned stupid?"

"Chancellor Trevel," Teal'c abruptly interjected, stepping in front of Jack.  "I was once in service to the System Lord Apophis," he continued in a smoothly soothing voice, his solid sincerity, formally respectful stance and earnest gravitas instantly drawing Trevel's attention and mollifying her indignation to Jack's remarks.

"During my years as First Prime to Apophis it was my duty to serve the false god in many different capacities and to undertake many covert missions and acts of sabotage against his enemies," Teal'c informed her, his dark eyes grave and deeply compelling.  "I have some experience of this particular strategy, and know not only how and by what means it was probably accomplished, but can also be of assistance in enabling you to detect the tampering.  If you would permit me, I can provide your scanning devices with the energy signature of the targeting monitor the Jaffa of Zipacna would have used on the canons.  It would be my pleasure to be of service to you in this regard, and to provide you with whatever information you require to ascertain the truth."

"Please, Your Grace," Sam added her entreaty to Teal'c's.  "We're only trying to help. They were doing _something_ to them.  What could it hurt to check?"

"What they said," Jack grumbled, warily meeting Trevel's glittering gaze.

Trevel's imperious eyes raked over all of them, her expression stiff and unreadable.  Jack held his breath while the silence stretched, unable to tell from her poker face whether he'd finally crossed the line and she was about to give the lot of them the boot, or if something, anything any of them had said had finally – actually made an impression.

The helpful one, the one they wanted, not the more probable one that was gonna get them evicted from the planet.

"I'm sorry about the 'head up your butt' – thing, " he blurted, realising as soon as the words left his mouth saying anything more at this juncture was probably not only much too late but was also likely only going to serve to dig him in deeper.

"Your passion is to your credit," Trevel responded, immediately and unexpectedly.  "Even if the manner in which you express it leaves something to be desired.  Still, your concern is – noted," she finished, her tight lips softening ever so slightly.  Wasn't quite a smile, but it was something.   

"Yeah well, I got this job on the strength of my good looks, not my diplomatic skills," Jack said with a shrug.

This time she did smile.  "How fortunate for the universe," she murmured before turning towards the ion canon behind them, and the technician standing beside it.  "Scan the canon," she crisply ordered.  "The Jaffa will assist you."

.................................................

"So, that's it then," Jack exclaimed as he threw himself on the elegant couch in the common area of the suite the Tollan had assigned to them.  "Guess what, we were right, yippee, we've saved the whole damned planet, blew Zippy's plan out of the water, we're heroes, the Goa'ulds are skunked, tragedy averted, basically the coast is clear so there's nothing to worry about," he finished, scowling darkly at his team mates. 

"I am unconvinced we should relax our vigilance," Teal'c flatly declaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not buyin' it either," Sam agreed as she settled herself in the armchair across from the couch.  "You ask me the whole thing was too damned easy."

"There was nothing easy about getting her highness there to go with the program and do the damned scans," Jack snorted.  "But unlike her I'm thinking it's highly unlikely now he's been supposedly caught with his dick in the cookie jar Zippy is gonna keep his promise to be good from now on."

"But the Tollan are satisfied the Goa'uld plot against them has been uncovered, the threat has been neutralized and we need have no further security concerns for the duration of the Triad," Teal'c added, inclining his sombre face toward SG-1's team leader.

"You have to wonder if that was the whole point of the exercise," Sam mused.

"Don'tcha, though?" Jack grinned at her.

"Zipacna had to know we wouldn't trust him, and were watching and waiting for them to do _something_ ," Sam continued. "So they gave us exactly what we were looking for.  They made a move.  They never wanted or even expected this action to succeed, and it was never supposed to.  But what they _did_ want was for us to catch them at it, and turn them in, so it would _look_ like they'd tried to pull a fast one, just like we figured they would  -  "

"And therefore, reassured we had discovered and eliminated the threat, both we and the Tollan would consequently relax our vigilance," Teal'c finished, nodding gravely.  "Thereby allowing them the freedom to execute their real strategy unsuspected and unopposed."

"Have I told you kids lately how danged proud I am of you?"  Jack beamed at both of them.  "Trust no one, especially a snake.  I've taught you well.  Makes my heart proud.  Getting all misty-eyed, here."

"Thank you, Sir," Sam said, shaking her head and grinning.  "I guess this means we'll be putting off the sight-seeing tour for a little while yet."

"You got that right, Major," Jack growled.  "I don't know what those snakes are up to but I'll eat my hat if nuking this place was their one and only game plan.  Hell, if they're not after Daniel and don't try and make some sort of a move on him when he gets here I'll eat your hat too."

"They will not succeed," Teal'c rumbled, his low voice reeking menace. 

"Damned straight they won't," Jack vowed, his own determination echoed in the firm set of Carter's jaw and her flashing eyes.  "As soon as Daniel gets here – "

_Jack?_

"Wow!"  Jack roared, his eyes widening with surprise and delight.  "Daniel!  He roared again, gaping joyously at his team mates.  "It's Daniel!  He's – he's – " Jack sputtered, jabbing his temple with his index finger.  "Ah crap, everyone, dummy up, gotta concentrate here."

**_DANIEL! Daniel, omigawd, where the HELL have you been, are you all right?_**

I'm okay, I'm okay, I've just been – oh Jack, I've been trying but I could never seem – I've missed you so much! 

**_Hey, backatcha babe!  Listen – I -_**

Jack, all of you, are you on Tollana? 

**_Yeah – we are – how do you know -_**

Never mind about that now, that's not important, are you – has anything happened?  

**_What's going on, Danny?_**

I had a visit from an old friend.  He gave me a friendly warning.  All of you – watch your backs, there. Please, be careful!  I'll try and see what I can find out on this end, from Apophis – ah – dammit, he's here!  Jack – I -  

**_Daniel?  Daniel, what the hell are you talking about?  Apophis?  What about Apophis? DANIEL?_**

'Sir?" Sam said worriedly. 

Startled, Jack opened his eyes, stunned to find himself on his feet.  He didn't remember jumping up off the couch but obviously he must have because here he was, standing in the middle of the room and bellowing Daniel's name like a wild-eyed wild man.

"He's gone again," he cried, turning panicked eyes on the two people staring at him, their faces sombre with concern.  "He only had time to give us a warning, then said 'he' was there – and now he's gone again."

"Presumably 'he' is Chronos," Teal'c very nearly spat out the System Lord's name.

"That would be my guess," Jack agreed, letting himself fall back down on the couch as he expelled a weary sigh and angrily scrubbed his hands over his face.  He then dropped them clenched to his lap and stared at them trying to control the anger and panic clamouring to surge out of him and all over the suite.  This was nothing to worry about.  Daniel was going to be okay.  He had to be.  They were close, so damned close, just a little while longer and they'd be together and Daniel would finally be free of that snakey bastard and it was just – it was just - everything was going to work out, it was, it just was, he wasn't going to believe in any other outcome.

"He'll be okay, Sir," Sam murmured.  "We'll get him back this time.  We will." 

"God, Carter, I hope you're right," Jack choked and dropped his head in his hands.

.................................................

Omac glowered hatefully at the large and sumptuous room where Chronos had sequestered him since their first and only interview.   He'd been here for hours, waiting, growing more and more impatient and frankly bristling at the promise he'd made constraining him to remain in this place.  Every instinct in his body screamed at him to cast aside his vow and use his phasing unit to scour the ship, find Daniel and quickly remove him from the monster's clutches.  Now, without waiting for the System Lord to decide whether or not he actually intended to hold to his own agreement to release Daniel into his custody. 

But he could not, should not, and as much as it galled him to be in any way controlled, especially by such as Chronos, he would not break his word.  Chronos might not understand the meaning of honour, but he did.  One's principles could not lightly be set aside, especially during the times when it was the most important they be upheld.  And the most difficult to do so.

"You are troubled, my Lord.  Please, let me serve you.  Tell me what I might do to make you happy."

Omac heaved a weary sigh as he levelled a disapproving stare at the young woman standing by the doorway, her beautiful face pale and anxious.  The 'servant' he'd been saddled with, he was hoping not, but very likely for the duration of his stay here.  She was very young, very pretty, the long white gown she was wearing elegant in its simplicity lending a surprising aura of dignity to her small but shapely frame.  She sported no other adornments but her elaborate coif – an extraordinary quantity of gleaming blonde hair clustered about her head in a fantastically complex arrangement of coils, curls and plaits that had undoubtedly taken a great deal of time and effort to accomplish. 

She was exquisite. Such a fetching little jewel, to be trapped in this terrible setting… 

"Please do not call me that," Omac grumbled at her, rousing himself from the distracting and somewhat distressing tangent his thoughts had been proceeding along.  He was a rational man, not given to such fanciful or philosophical musings.  Nor did he allow himself to be moved towards pointless sentimentality by a stranger.

No, he did not permit others to touch him, to influence him, to distract him from his carefully cultivated detachment, and the order and stark serenity of his life.  No, he did not allow the disturbing passions and vagaries of less disciplined beings to intrude.  And yet, he could not help but wryly wonder as he looked deeply into the large, anxious blue eyes begging for his understanding as desperately as they looked for ways to please him if this was indeed so, then he should not even be here.

The child continued to anxiously regard him while she wrestled with her fear-inspired demons. What would it be like, to live with such never-ending uncertainty, such omnipresent terror?  To know the one constant of your reality was your very ability to draw your next breath was entirely dependent upon the whim of heartless creatures who utterly controlled your fate?

He couldn't begin to imagine and suddenly, did not want to.

She blinked rapidly, heroically schooling the alarm his unthinking rebuke had engendered as she quickly sought to correct her error.  "My apologies – it – it was not my intention to offend," she hastily offered.

"You did not," Omac was as quick to reassure her as he was to take himself to task for upsetting her.  "My name is Omac. I require you call me nothing else."

"Omac," she smiled slightly, with sweet shyness as she pronounced the unfamiliar name.  "As you command.  How may I serve you – Omac?"

Omac resisted the impulse to simply dismiss her, even though her presence was an annoyance he desperately wished to dispense with as quickly as possible.  He did not know how his rejection of her would be perceived, and didn't want to risk her incurring any sort of punishment because of him.

"I do not wish – " he started to say, and then stopped, uncertain of what to tell her.

She took a step toward him, her entire body thrilling with a sudden audacity he could see sparking in her eyes.  "You've come for Daniel, haven't you?" she whispered, glancing about her as if she feared being overheard, even though they were quite alone in the room.

"Yes," he admitted before he could stop himself.

"Please hurry," she whispered again, the urgency of her plea clutching at his heart. 

"What is Daniel to you?" he demanded.

She drew herself up, her blue eyes proudly meeting his without flinching.  She might be a slave, but not in spirit.  There was fire here, and great courage.   Omac approved.

"He is my friend," She proudly informed him.  "He has been most kind to us, often at great cost to himself.  Though there is little hope of freedom for us, it should not be so for him.  I would see him restored to those he loves, and happy once more.  Can you do this for him?  Will you?" she implored, taking another step toward him, casting aside all thoughts of personal consequences as she finished her impassioned plea.

"I will try, child," he assured her with a heavy sigh.  "I will do everything within my power to make it so."

Her brilliant, almost blinding smile of gratitude warmed him.  "What is your name, child?" he asked, giving her what he hoped was a warm and reassuring smile.

"Ariana.  My name is Ariana."

"Ariana," Omac echoed, smiling at her once more as he patted the  spot on the couch beside him.  "Come, sit with me.  Tell me about Daniel."

To be continued...


End file.
